Hoping for a Different Tomorrow (Repost)
by alternatetwilight
Summary: Bella receives the Twilight books two weeks before she moves to Forks with a message not to share the books with anyone until a certain decision is made. While she's waiting for word that she can share the books, she writes letters to the Cullen's. (PS. Reposting as a gift to a friend. This was a completed fic. I'll post a bunch of chapters at a time. I'm not changing the story)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**_Forks_**

Bella had been thinking about the books and her letters to the Cullen's' on the small plane to Port Angeles where she would meet her dad. She had been debating whether to ask Charlie to drive by the hospital or to use her new truck to drive herself there once Charlie_ 'surprises'_ her with it. A small part of her that still held reservations over the authenticity of the books was leaning towards the safer option, asking Charlie to drive her. This meant that she needed a valid reason to go to the hospital on the way home. She stole a glance at Charlie and decided on a fail-safe tactic.

"Um…dad, do you mind if we pass by the hospital first?"

Charlie was alarmed wondering at the strange request. "Why Bells?"

"I went for some tests at Phoenix and asked that the results be sent here..um female tests" she added slyly "So I need to make sure that they got the instructions and make a doctor's appointment for the earliest opening"

Charlie wondered how much to ask and whether he should worry. He was suddenly thankful that he had bought Bella her own truck. She wouldn't have to ask him to drive her and sit through the discussion with the doctor.

"Ok Bells, you'll tell us if anything is wrong won't you?" Charlie made sure to emphasis '_us'_ so Bella would choose to speak to Renee instead.

"Of course dad. It was just routine tests, nothing to worry about. You don't have to come in with me. I'll be quick." Bella added looking straight through the windshield.

She approached the receptionist desk at Forks Hospital taking care to walk slowly trying to calm her nerves.

"Excuse me, Does Dr Cullen work here?"

"Yes, his shift ends in ten minutes. How can I help you?" Bella tried very hard to keep her voice steady.

"May I ask that you please make sure he gets this package before he leaves. It's from my doctor in Phoenix. I was told he is expecting it. I'm a new patient." The receptionist eyed Bella skeptically before agreeing. She was happy to have a reason to speak to the gorgeous doctor.

"Yes of course. I'll take it up to his office right now."

"Thank you"

Bella waited around the corner a few seconds and followed the receptionist to Carlisle's office. She waited to see that the receptionist left the office empty handed before rushing back to the cruiser. She debated whether she had acted cowardly by not delivering the package herself. A part of her argued that she wasn't ready to meet any of the Cullen's yet. She would wait until school the next day.

Charlie told her about her truck on the drive home. Bella showed the right amount of enthusiasm. The rest of the evening went as she had read from the book, including her troubled sleep. She knew that she had changed the story in the books by delivering those letters. She was anxious to know how that would change things.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Unexpected_**

_Carlisle's POV_

I knew I wasn't expecting a new patient transfer from Phoenix when I accepted the package delivered to me. I wondered whether the receptionist found a new way to try to gain my attention. Leaving the doctor mysterious packages would not be a first, it was not original. I thought that it may be time to ask Esme to make lunch visits. That was what worked to quell the fire before it started.

I opened the large manila envelope addressed to me and started at the contents. There were seven letters addressed to each member of my family. One was addressed to all of us. I decided to start reading with that letter.

My mind raced after I had finished reading it. I had heard that the chief's daughter was coming to live with him for the first time this year. The sender of the package seemed to be her. She had made sure to deliver the letters to me purposefully. I wondered why. Just then my phone rang; I answered immediately knowing exactly who it would be.

"Alice"

"Hi Carlisle, you need to come straight home with that package. Some of the contents are ours aren't they?"

"Yes they are. Have you seen anything to do with this?"

"No, I only saw you reading the letter and the family reading all of them together tonight"

"We'll then, I'll see you soon"

I packed my bag and drove home thinking of the letter I read. I was concerned as to how much of our secrets this Isabella really knew and the future telling books. I changed my trail of thought as I neared Edwards hearing range. I did not want to know too much ahead of everyone else.

I have been worried about him lately. Alice mentioned she keeps seeing him leave the family again to be on his own. I would never deny him his time away but Alice doesn't see him coming back to us. She see's him with the Vultori sometimes, although that vision is not solid. I cannot bear to lose my son, especially to the Vultori. I do not even want to think about what that will do to my Esme.

I really hoped there was a way I could make him stay with us. I hope he could find a new purpose to stay with us. I sometimes feel that I have failed him somehow, as a leader and as a father. Why else would he want to leave so strongly?

"No you have not failed me" Ah my son, he must have been listening to my internal musings.

"Thank you son, though I wish you would reconsider." I stated hopefully.

"I am, can't make any promises though" I was happy to know that he is would at least think things through. "Everyone is waiting the dining room"

"Alice?"

"Yes"

I walked into the room and greeted my family. I explained the package to them and spilled its contents on the table. I took the letter I had read before and read it again for my family.


	3. Chapter 3

**_To the Cullen family_**

**My name is Isabella Swan. I've just moved from Phoenix to live with my father in Forks. I suspect that there is already talk about that around town and at school. Before I moved here I received four books telling the story of my future life and yours. Please know that your secrets are safe with me. The books came with instructions to not share them with anyone until a certain decision is made. It is not clear what the decision is.**

**They are written in my point of view over a period of a year and ten months. There is an accompanying incomplete manuscript from Edward's point of view. I know I cannot share all the information in the books with you at this time, but I hope to pass on some important things; whether the right decision is made later or not. I hope this knowledge will be helpful in making that decision. I hope it will keep you all safe and together.**

**I already know so much about you all from the books and decided to write to each of you separately. I imagine you will be sitting together at the dining room table right now reading this letter. You can read the letters together too since there are no secrets in the Cullen household. Edward, please save your letter for last, you'll understand why later. Alice, I ask that you don't look into the future until you have all finished reading your letters.**

**Before you start, you should know that I fell in love with you all through the books. My biggest fear was that I would find that the books were fictional and that you are not real. I am happy to not have that worry anymore. I am still worried about how you will receive the letters though. Please don't leave Forks. I don't think I could survive that. I'll take whatever part of yourselves you choose to share with me, even if it's just to know you from the distance. It is far too late for me to turn back now.**

**Bella**

A long moment of silence followed after I finished reading the letter. Everyone's attention was on me. I turned my head to my daughter in question "Alice?"

"No, it wasn't me. I haven't seen anything of these books or the contents of the letters. I only saw us reading them. Why shouldn't I look into the future for now? And why are Edward and I singled out?"

"Because you cheat" Emmett laughed. "Am I right to assume the girl is human? That we have a human declaring her love for us?"

"I didn't see her and didn't smell any vampire at the hospital either. The package was self delivered at the reception. So yes, your assumption is correct."

"So what? She thinks she can hold whatever she got from these books over us, tell us she loves us and we'd welcome her into our lives? She's a danger to our family by the mere fact that she knows our secret." Rosalie.

"It says secrets, in the plural. She is not the real danger to us; it is whoever sent the books to her. Even if we act to eliminate the danger of this girl, the author can send the books to all of Forks population the next day. We don't really know the extent of the threat. We shouldn't be too quick to judge or act rashly." Jasper.

"I agree, I think we should read our letters and see what she knows. I'll go first."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Carlisle_**

**Hello Carlisle, I apologize for dropping off the package this way. I thought that you were perhaps the best person to give it to. I did not bring it myself because I'm a little scared. Not of you personally, but I'd rather meet afterwards.**

**I'd like you to know that I have nothing but complete respect and admiration for you as a person, a father and a leader of your family. You are truly a wonder to triumph over what you are and not sacrifice who you are. You are a leader worth following. Your family is truly favored to have you. I read how the family came to be. I'd like to say that you need not worry or doubt your decision to have saved them. They all love you, and are happy to have had your guidance as opposed to the traditional vampire life. I for one am happy that you exist, sought your lifestyle and committed to it. I am am happy to know that all your family exists because of you. I know you don't understand how, and maybe I'm not explaining it clearly; but in my heart, you're like my father, like Charlie is to me.**

**In the books you treated me like a daughter and accepted me into your family. You were also my home doctor, always on call. I am quite clumsy. So we will visit often. I have seen a lot of doctors over the years, though I only know you through what I read, you are by far my favorite and the fastest. Thank you for you kindness and care.**

**Carlisle, I must let you know of two things about which you need fore warning. The first is that the wolves or shape-shifters are back. There is at least one at La Push already, Sam Uyley. The wolf gene is activated by the presence of Vampires in the area. The more vampire activity there is, the more wolves there will be.**

**The second will not be easy for you to understand. The Volturi. I understand that you are fond of them Carlisle, and that your family respects them. But you must know that they have changed a lot since you were last with them. They can never know about your success in creating a large closely bonded family like yours. Caius will see you as a threat and press for action to be taken to reduce the size of the family. Aro can never know about Alice and Edward's gifts. He will covet them and stop at nothing to add them to his guard. I'm sure you can see the appeal of all three gifts combined.****_ 'The Past. The Present. The Future.'_**** It is perhaps not believable unless one has the context of which I would send you this. I do hope you take the warning seriously.**

**Because I know it would make you happy to know this; vampire males can reproduce with human females. It is a very rare occurance. The pregnancy and birth often result in the human mother's death. There is a half breed living in South America. His name is Nahuel, if you decide to find out more.**

**I guess I'll be seeing you at the hospital soon, if not before then. For now,**

**Goodbye Father.**

"Um…well, she certainly knows a lot." Emmett was the first to break the silence.

"And she also knows to pull the daddy card, much respect" Jasper teased.

Carlisle gave a slight smile while trying to gather his thoughts from what he had read.

"Do you think the Volturi warning is true?" Jasper asked seriously.

"I don't know what to think about that. I might have to ask Eleazar. She is right. It is hard to accept." Jasper nodded. He was contemplating the threat to his mate.

"But what reason would a human have to warn us about something like this, against the Volturi?" Esme asked.

"She must also know the danger she is in for what she knows from all she has told us." She added

"That applies to us as well for knowing what she knows" Rosalie added harshly.

Her thoughts were stuck at the fact about vampire males' ability to reproduce. She was angered because she could not, along with all other vampire females. She felt resentful towards all the males at the table.

"I think it's sweet how the letter began. I agree with everything she says about you. You are truly wonderful daddy dearest." Alice piped in, ignoring Rosalie's' comment.

All smiled and murmured their agreement except Rosalie. Jasper shot Rosalie a look when he felt her hatred spike for a second.

Edward refrained from interacting with the family. He was still set on leaving them. He had begun to withdraw from them for months. He too now wondered about the Volturi after the letter was read. He had been toying with the idea of joining them in service.

He knew that if he went there, he'd be giving Aro an intimate insight into his family and their lives, including things they wished to keep secret. He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He would wait to see what the family decided to do about the letters first.

"I'd like to reserve any decisions for later, when we are finished reading all the letters. I get the feeling we're in for more surprises" Carlisle said.

"I'll go next" Esme said as she opened her letter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Esme_**

**Hello Esme, much like Carlisle I think of you as my mother. In the books you accepted me completely and treated me as your own even though I'm different. I experienced having you as my mother through the books, and I thank you for your care and love.**

**I guess if I had to compare, you and Renee – my mom- would be opposites. She is very different from you. She let me be the responsible one as I was growing up. And now that I'm here, I'm going to be looking after Charlie too. I don't mind taking care of my parents, that's just how my family is.**

**You dedicate yourself to the family and create a warm home anywhere you move to. You love them unconditionally, even though I imagine it is difficult sometimes. You are the kindest, caring, best mothering person I've experienced - however limited that experience. I know that if I can feel this much gratitude, the people sitting with you feel it even more.**

**You are one of the strongest persons I know, to have moved past your personal pain to let yourself love five children and a husband. Carlisle couldn't have been better matched. Of all your children, Edward couldn't have been better loved.**

**Thank heavens for that iron clad strength that is also tenderness like no other.**

**I wish you more happiness. You deserve it more than my wishes could cover.**

**Bella**

Esme was speechless after reading her letter. She had been afraid that the girl would open deep wounds with her words. All she felt was more healing. She looked at each one of her children who were looking back at her with love and appreciation.

"Well, that was the absolute truth" Carlisle said, as he took her into his arms.

Edward was hiding his sullenness. He was wondering what the girl, Bella, was really intending to do. He felt guilt because he was planning to leave knowing it would hurt Esme. This girl seemed to know that and had written words that he felt in his heart to is parents. He was suspicious of the girl but thought to voice his thoughts later.

Rosalie was getting more upset. She did not want to move past her pain and embrace her new life. She could never have children of her own and she did not want to adopt like Esme. She had asked herself if she could be completely happy many times before. She had come close to letting all of her pain go a few times but stubbornly held on to it. This Bella was not making any friends with her.

Alice was focusing hard on the 'here and now' to avoid getting any visions. She was the least concerned about any threats. She was not uncomfortable in any way. She was completely happy with her life and enjoying a rare moment of being surprised.

Jasper absorbed all the good emotions in the room. He kept tabs on Edward and Rosalie. He left them feel what they wished without influencing them. His focus was on finding out how this Bella could know so much about them and learning of any more danger that the family might be exposed to.

"My letter was short and very sweet. I might have to meet this Bella.I like her" She smiled. "Who is reading next?"

"I will" Rosalie replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Rosalie_**

**Hello Rosalie, from what I read in the books you did not like me, neither did you speak to me until a year or so later. It made me feel unwelcome and I was afraid of you. I always wanted to get to know you though. I thought of you as a sister. I hope that if we ever get the chance to do it over again, you'd give us a chance sooner.**

**I can't say I don't understand your reasons. I am a human who knows about your family. You believe that I was – or still am - a threat. You would do anything to protect those you love. In that, you and I are not so different.**

**Another reason you did not like me is because I was willing to be turned. You believed I was throwing potential possibilities away and hated me for it. We never talked, and when we did I was still very afraid of you so I never explained my reasons. **

**You refused to recognize my choice because of my age, and because you have reservations about this life. What you didn't want to see was that I did not share the same dreams you had. I had everything I could ever want at the time. I'm not going to ask you to change a single thing about that Rosalie, you are entitled to your views. I only wish that you don't force them onto me and respect me as a person.**

**I know this letter is not going to make you receive me any easier, so I'm going to risk it all by saying something that you might hate me for. **

**I love Emmett dearly. From what I read he was happy to be a vampire and welcomed being with you without reservation. Please try to understand how it must hurt him to feel like he is not enough for the only person he lives to give his all, you. **

**Every time you express your desire to be human and have children with or without him it must be hurtful to him. It's like his forever is circumstantial and conditional, yet you brought him into this life. I know you don't want to read this. I also did not want to write it. He can also hurt Rosalie. Ask Jasper, or Edward. Dare I say even Carlisle?**

**There isn't much about you and I in the books that does not give away information I cannot share at the moment. But you should know that we became friends and true sisters in the end. You were honestly and truly happy. I suspect there'll always be a part of you that is not truly healed, but for the most part, you were very happy.**

**Bella**

Rosalie's voice had lost steam as she read more and more of Bella's words. She wanted to hate the girl for writing these things to her, but she couldn't feel the emotion. He minds focus was on Emmett who sat next to her. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world though she could see that the letter had sparked something inside him. She chanced a glance at her brothers and father, all of whom had found an interesting spot on the table to stare at.

"Jasper?" Rosalie asked.

Her sometimes 'twin brother' gave her a questioning look. After a moment she was hit with a sharp wave of the self doubt and the sadness that Emmett felt when she read her letter.

"That's it, whose reading next?" Rosalie decided that she'd talk to Emmett later, not in front of her family.

She also made a mental note to refrain from killing the girl Bella if she meets her. '_She is not even worth the effort' _she thought bitterly.

Edward just raised a questioning eyebrow at his sister's thoughts.

'_Some things don't change' _he thought. He was amused to see Rosalie reduced to size by simple words.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Emmett_**

**Hello Emmett, like Carlisle and Esme you accepted me in the family without reservation and you treated me like a sister in the books. I imagine you were like a big brother I always wanted, only much more scarier. Thank you for your acceptance and protecting me whenever it was called for.**

**You teased me like a sister too and had fun with my klutz moments. I guess you still will, just remember that I can give it as good as I get.**

**I apologize for what I wrote to Rosalie and it being in the open like that. She doesn't mean to be hurtful, no, I don't believe that. You have made this life worth living for her, as she has for you. The family wouldn't be complete without you.**

**Bella**

**P.S. At the first opportunity on equal ground, I challenge you to an arm wrestling match. Hold on to this card.**

"Awesome! Hey, that was too short" Emmett exclaimed.

"I guess she must not have more about you from the books or she cannot share what she knows yet" Carlisle said. He was curious what information the other letters had.

"She got the most important things on there though. Our family wouldn't be complete without you son" Esme smiled.

Rosalie squeezed Emmett's hand in agreement. She thought it was good the girl apologized to Emmett. She might be able to forgive her too; after a decade or so.

"Jasper, how long is yours?" Emmett asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Jasper_**

**Hello Jasper, you are like the big brother I never thought to ask for. I'm immensely grateful your quiet wisdom, strength and subtle talent in the books. You are also the only one who can really reign Alice in, so yes, I never thought to wish for you but am very thankful for you.**

**I'm very proud of you Jasper. You have lived the other lifestyle, and successfully adapted to this one. It's impressive. You might not believe me, but I think the reason you seem to struggle the most is because you not only feel your own thirst but the thirst of the others' too. When the others go without hunting for too long it must make it harder for you to cope. Your strength is shown daily because you are strong enough to resist the thirst of the whole family, and refuse you primary source of food even when you know how fulfilling it is.**

**I was disappointed to read that you were not the one to teach me how to fight in the books. I think you neglected that brotherly duty – circumstantial of course - but neglected all the same. You owe me and I will collect brother.**

**Bella**

Alice was beaming at her husband and mate. Jasper was smiling when he finished his letter. He could sense the amusement from his family. His mind was reeling with the confidence and praise he received in the letter.

"I don't know what to think of this strength and praise this girl thinks of me"

"Well, she seems to be wise too. Is it true that you struggle will all our thirst and yours?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, there is some truth to that. But I will admit, it has never been this obvious before"

Edward was thinking about this new revelation. He was always proud of his control and had sometimes looked down on Jasper for his inability to cope. If this is true, then Jasper was just as controlled if not better at it. He felt a little jealous of Jasper when he heard the pride in Carlisle's thoughts.

"We'll then, I guess we'll all do our best to help you cope better starting now. You could easily be one of the strongest vampires I know. That's good news son"

"I wonder if I taught her to fight in her books. Shame on you Jasper"Emmett teased

"Emmett, not now." Rosalie quieted him.

She was happy for Jasper, but not happy to be outdone. She wondered what exactly the books said about her. Her letter had been so harsh. She was certain that the _all-seeing_ Alice and _all-knowing_ Edward's letters would be the opposite.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ugh, does this Bella know how hard it is for me not to look into the future? I feel like I'm missing out on something important" Alice complained, opening her letter to read.

**_Alice_**

**Ah Alice. My future-seeing, pixie like, meddling, shopaholic best friend. I wonder if you saw this coming, or if I managed to surprise you. In the books you also accepted me whole heartedly. But then again you had a vision of us becoming best friends right at the beginning. Thank you for your love and care.**

**I found out about your past from the books Alice. I hope I'm not breaking any rules telling you this. Your full name is Mary Alice Brandon. You had a little sister named Cynthia. Her daughter – your niece – is still alive in Biloxi. There wasn't much more about your family. **

**You were placed in an asylum at a young age, I think it was because you could see visions of the future. The date on the admission sheet you found at the asylum archives is the same date on your grave. At the asylum, an older vampire working there took interest in you. When another vampire threatened your life, the older vampire changed you to save you. He was killed in revenge for denying the other your blood. That is why you were alone when you woke up. That's all there was, I'm sorry Alice.**

**I feel that I must clearly express this about myself. I do not like shopping or make over's or parties. I read how you tortured me relentlessly that I almost reconsidered moving here. I also know that it makes you happy to do those things, so I'll make you a deal. You may only subject me to the torture once a month and I'll take it gracefully. That sounds fair don't you think?**

**_Note to Jasper: This is where I collect dear brother. You are responsible for protecting me against Alice._**

**I can't thank you enough for all you did for me in the books Alice, so I'm going to try and give you an appropriate ****_'thank you'_**** in Edward's letter. You really were like a sister to me, and I love you as one.**

**Bella**

There was absolute silence when Alice finished her letter. Everyone was stunned to learn of her past. They could all see how Bella tried to soften the news and comfort her friend at the same time.

"Alice dear, I'm sorry about what happened to you. I'm also glad to have you here with us my daughter" Esme was first to break the silence. Carlisle stretched his hand across the table to take his daughters and offer his comfort.

"Thank you Esme, Carlisle. There's only Edward's letter left. We should hear what she wrote him and then we'll talk." Alice said.

She needed time to collect herself before she was able to talk about what they've learnt. She was also trying very hard to be patient for answers and not look into the future.

Everyone's attention turned to Edward. He took a deep unnecessary breath and opened his letter to read.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Edward_**

**Hello Edward, yours is the most difficult letter to write. It would be easier if I could just share the books with you. Please read the whole letter before making any decisions. I'm sure that you will be shocked with what I have to tell you. Again I hope I'm not breaking any rules.**

**First Edward, I'm your singer. My blood is like a siren call to you. It smells better to you that to any other vampire. Ask Carlisle to explain if you don't understand. I wish to say that I'm sorry for that but I know it will only upset you if I apologize for something beyond our control. So I'm not sorry, but grateful. **

**You resisted hurting me for my blood in the books. You learnt to control your craving for my scent in the books by spending time around me and acclimatizing to my scent. We were able to be very close without your control slipping. I'd like you to try to learn that in this reality. We have Biology II together at school tomorrow. Ask Alice for help. I hope this warning makes it bearable for you.**

**Secondly, you cannot read my mind. I know how frustrating this will be for you. I promise to always be truthful with you. I need you to trust me in return. Don't be put out. Aro, Jane and Alec of the Volturi cannot hurt me or access my mind with their gifts either. I will be a mental shield once I'm vampire. **

**I debated with myself for a long time before deciding to add this in here. I hope you are still calm.****_ Jasper, please help._**

**Edward, I'm your mate.**

Edward stopped there and just stared at the words on the piece of paper. He was numb, in a state of shock and disbelief. The others were equally shocked. They waited patiently for an Edward like retort or tantrum in return. It never came.

When he finally came to, Edward found that he was torn between wanting to believe the girl and laughing at the absurdity of the idea.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked gently when the silence dragged on for a few minutes.

"Isn't that enough?" Edward replied.

"I meant is that the end of the letter?

"No" Edward refusing to meet the eyes of his family and continued reading.

**There really is no other way to say that. I know you don't believe me and that you may try to fight this. That is the reason I'm telling you. **

**In the books you did fight it. Whatever you tried ended with us both hurt. You even left thinking that I would forget about you and move on. That also didn't work out. It left us both broken, unable to function. So please, even though you don't believe me, please don't leave. **

**I already know about you, and have experienced a possible life with you through the books. It's too late for me. I'm scared of what will happen if you leave.**

**I am unable to keep from frequent hospital visits on my own, but nothing that I've lived through up to now has prepared me for what I might face while I'm here according to the books. Somehow I attract danger to myself. I always needed your protection. It seems to have been like a full time job for you.**

**You stubbornly refused to change me of course, ignoring my choice in the matter like Rosalie. Your biggest fear was that I would be unhappy later on and lose my soul. I won both arguments though. I hope it gives you peace to know that the circumstances that led to my change were a life or death situation. **

**You also stubbornly refused to acknowledge that I could feel for you as strongly as you did for me. I hope that changes. I hope you will have more respect for my feelings.**

**The important thing is that I was happy with you Edward. We were happy together in the books. I don't imagine you'll take my word for it. I can only hope that telling you this much is enough to change the things I wish to see changed from the books.**

**P.S. Alice would appreciate a bright yellow Porsche for all her help with us in the books. Don't ask, just buy it for her. It'll make her happy.**

**Bella**

**_And now I know you are all very curious about what is in the books. Well, most of it is in the letters. I hope that the right decision is made and that I can share the books with you all soon. I hope you can all respect and accept that._**

"That's it" Edward sighed.

Everyone was looking at him while deep in thought about what they've read. They were beginning to believe the credibility of the information Bella gave them. They understood her possible motives and how their lives were linked with hers.

"I think we should go for a quick hunt and meet again to discuss what we've learnt. Maybe Alice will also have had some visions as to which direction to take." Carlisle suggested.

Everyone left the table in mated pairs for a quick hunt. Edward remained sitting. He read his letter again. For the first time in a long time he was conflicted. He didn't know whether to be hopeful, or squash any hope growing in him that Isabella Swan could be his mate.

He also realized that he could not leave like he had planned. His reasons for leaving were to go search for his mate. If he could not find her, then he would join the Volturi guard. He could no longer live with three perfectly matched couples and pretend to be content.

'_Trust me to be mated to a human' _he thought.

_'Never could do anything the easy way could I'?_

He thought about the implications of that. It seemed this Bella was accepting of it. She had said that he couldn't read her mind, so he would never know for sure.

'_How is that possible anyway?'_ He wondered. He had never met a being he could not hear. What about his bloodlust?

Suddenly, he was leaning towards disbelieving the possibility that she could be his mate. _'How much more agonizing does it have to be for me to be happy? Was the past 104 years not enough torture?'_

He read the letter again, analyzing each word.

His thoughts drifted to the girl, Isabella. He wondered what she looked like, what kind of person she truly was. She seemed to care about his family. That was a good thing.

'_A kind heart'_ he thought to himself.

Then he tried to imagine himself with her. A faceless body he held close, talking and laughing together at his meadow. His frustration was abruptly brought to the surface again. He was allowing himself to hope.

He decided to go hunt to clear his mind. He left the letter on the table with the others.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thoughts_**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

I was still thinking about the information in the letters when Esme asked me,

"Do you think it's true, that the Swan girl could be our Edward's mate?"

"I'm hopeful. She doesn't seem cruel. She would know that the bond between mates cannot be feigned." I answered, wishing that it was true.

"I can't wait to meet the woman who'll steal my son's heart. It's been too long." Esme has always been concerned that Edward was alone and hadn't met his mate. She thought that this was the reason he wanted to leave us, to go searching for her.

"I'd like to meet her too to understand some of the things she wrote, especially of the wolves and the Volturi. It seems we have much to learn from the future telling books." I was still trying to make sense of the warning against the possible dangers to my family. Jasper would be worried for Alice too.

"Yes, her wish is that the information keeps us safe and together as a family. I don't want to lose my children Carlisle." Yes, neither do I. My Esme cannot go through loosing another child. It'll break her.

"And we will make sure that we don't." I comforted.

"I have been concerned about Edward's desire to leave us. It seems our prayers have been answered. If she is his mate, he has more reason to stay here than any of us. Doesn't this remind you of the time Jasper and Alice came to us love? They knew all about us and were ready to move in." I chuckled.

There seemed to be a pattern to the newest additions of mye family.

"Yes, it seems our children have a flair for the dramatic. It's a good thing we don't have beating hearts" Esme laughed. It was a carefree happy laughter that I hadn't heard in a long time.

We veered left to drink our fill from the herd of elk nearby.

I was anxious to get back to the others. There was much to discuss.

**_Rosalie's POV_**

_Edward's mate! Edward's mate? _

That was the thought running through my head as we broke into a run from the house.

_How could she be Edward's mate? She's human! She must be one of the many women chasing after him. But she is original, I'll give her that. What about all the things she knows about the family, the wolves, the Volturi, Alice's past? No human should know that. And she hurt my Emmett._

"Emmett, I'm…I…"

"It's okay Rose_. _I know."

"She's right Emmett. I never mean to be hurtful. It's just hard for me to let it all go."

"I know that too. I guess I wish you would at least try. Well, with this Bella around, life will certainly not be boring. I can't wait to meet her."

Translation, _'Its in the past, I don't want to talk about it.'_

I sometimes wish I could let things go like he does. I'm afraid to forget. I must remember to justify existing like this to myself. Remembering helps me to deal with loosing everything.

"Well she certainly seems to be very fond of you" I replied.

"That's the best part, Edward's mate or not. I have a feeling she and I will get along just fine"

I don't know whether to be happy for him or upset at the possibility of sharing him with a human. Urgh! This is not going to be pleasant.

**_Alice's POV_**

"This way Jazz" I started running in the direction of Fork's chief of police's house. I had a vision of Edward descentesizing to Bella's scent with a piece of her clothing. My brother is not going to have it easy.

"Where are we going darlin'?

"To Bella's house. I need to get a piece of her clothing for Edward. She's already asleep."

"Must we do this now before talking with the others? Or do you want to be the first to see her?" he teased

Of course I wanted to see her now. I have never been known to be patient. Even without any visions, she called me her best friend and sister. I love her already. Maybe I'll bring back a picture for the others.

"Yes, to both questions. I might as well start with helping them now. It will motivate Edward to get me that little gift from Bella. This one time is a freebee."

"I see. I wondered when you planned to collect on that. Do you want to talk about it?"

Not yet. I haven't had time to make heads or tails of it. I need more information. When was I born? Who were my parents? When was I abandoned? There's so much I want to know.

"I'll collect as soon as possible. I have already seen the car. We'll talk to her after we meet her officially. I don't know what to make of it, how to feel about it. It makes sense for me not to remember my past now. I have none."

If my sire was still alive I'd go searching for him. Thank him. He may have had more information to give me.

"I'm sorry darlin'. I wish it had been some good news."

"Don't worry about me Jazz. At least no more than usual." I took his hand as we ran together. My new best friend and sister's house came into view. I couldn't hold off the excitement anymore.


	12. Chapter 12

**_Discussion_**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

The Cullens gathered in the living room at the big white house. Everyone sat together with their mates in a semi circle, leaving Edward to sit by himself in the armchair. He briefly wondered if this was the last time he sat alone with his family like this. His mind brought up memories of a lifetime of family moments when he'd been alone. The decades that marked passing time, cities, homes, hunting trips, schools, colleges; being the third, the fifth, the seventh. He shook his head to clear it of the thoughts and focused on the present. Isabella Swan.

"There seems to be more questions than answers from the letters. We need to know much more before we can make any decisions. I noticed none of the letters actually tell the context of what is in the books, even with the warnings." Jasper started.

"I agree with you Jasper. While we still have to learn the context of the letters and warnings, we shouldn't take them lightly. She says the Quileute are shifting again. We need to contact the elders and make sure the treaty is still intact. I must introduce you and Alice to them." Both of them nodded.

They hadn't joined us yet the last time we lived in the area and formed the treaty with the wolves. It would be wise to introduce them as members of the Cullen family.

"What about the Volturi warning? They could find out about us from anyone we've come across over the years. The size of our family and our gifts are not secret to many." Esme brought up the other warning from the letters.

"They haven't found out about us yet. You know we would turn them down anyway Carlisle." Alice stated then turned to Edward. "If you go to join them they will know everything there is to know about us. Maybe that's what the warning in the book was about."

Everyone who hadn't known of Edward's plan to leave and possibly join the Volturi gasped.

"Why would Edward go to them?" Emmett asked in confusion.

"You would leave us to join them? Edward, is this your heart's desire?"

Esme's words were barely audible even to our ears. She was heartbroken. I hadn't told her the details Alice had shared with me regarding Edward's decision to leave. I pulled her onto my lap and held her close.

"It was a fleeting thought Esme, nothing came of it. Alice must have seen it at the time."

Edward tried to pacify her but the damage was done. His eyes dropped to the ground and he slouched in his seat. I can only imagine what the others were thinking to him.

"Yes, you're right Alice, they would know much more about us if Aro had to read my mind." He admitted

"I don't want anyone anywhere near Italy from now on. At least until we understand what the danger is. And even then, I still wouldn't want you close to the Volturi. Please children, I cannot bear for any of you to be hurt or lost." Esme begged

They all nodded their heads in understanding. My Esme is a mother to them in every way that matters and they are immortally teenagers, her children.

I looked over to Alice wondering if she wanted to discuss what was in her letter about her. She shook he head slightly, quickly darting her eyes to Edward and back. He only acknowledged her with a frown.

"What about the most immediate danger to our family. This Bella knows things that no human should know about us. We're already in danger from the Volturi about that." Rosalie piped in, unaware of our exchange.

"That's true, for us and for her. It's also true for whoever wrote and gave her the books about us. We have to decide first whether we are meeting her or not; whether we want to learn what's in the books or not. She'll be at school with you tomorrow." I was trying to gently bring Edward into the conversation. He was deliberately keeping out of it.

"Why are we ignoring the pink elephant in the room? Edward, this is your mate. What do you want to do?" Emmett. Always blunt.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Family Decision_**

**_Edward's POV_**

"_Edward, this is possibly your mate. What do you want to do?"_

I could have killed Emmett for putting me on the spot like that, but knew he asked the question everyone was thinking. I wasn't sure about what I wanted to happen.

"That's what she says Emmett. Have we decided to believe everything she wrote? The existence of these books and the relationships she has with us?"

My reply sounded very weak, even to my own ears. I knew that I had only managed to sidetrack this discussion by seconds._ 'Very poor attempt indeed'_. Rose was smiling in approval. She was happy to have someone on her side against Bella, especially when that someone was me. She knew whatever my decision was, it would be final.

"We have no reason to believe otherwise Edward. There was no malice in the letters." Carlisle. _"I know you're stalling"_ he finished in his thoughts.

"I've seen you working to descensitize yourself to her scent. It won't be easy. That is proof about her being your singer."

Alice showed me the vision. _I sat in a tree sniffing at a piece of cloth. My eyes were pitch black. I looked crazed._ I was not happy that Alice had visions to support the letters. The others will believe anything she said. They trusted her gift far too much. Rosalie growled at Alice in her mind.

"Would it be such a bad thing for her to be your mate Edward? Do you still feel content within yourself, that you need no one?"

Esme was fighting dirty. She was determined to keep me with the family. She was deliberately backing me in corner in the way she phrased her question.

"I don't know what to make of this Esme. How can she be my mate? She's human."

She gave me a look that clearly said _'your point'? _"

"Shouldn't I feel something for her at least? I don't even know her." Another poor attempt at moving the focus of the discussion away from me. This was new. I've never been so uncomfortable that I couldn't speak up for myself.

"That's not a problem. You can meet her at school tomorrow. _Why are you stalling Edward, what are you afraid of?" _Alice asked me silently.

"You're stalling man. This is about you more than any of us. The three choices before you are simple. Do we pack up and disappear? Do we go to school in the morning and ignore her completely or do we get to know her and everything else she knows?" Emmett was getting impatient with me.

I could see that whatever I decided, he was determined to meet Bella either way. So were Alice and Esme. I briefly wondered how Rosalie would take that.

"I'm not moving because of her." she snarled. "Stupid over there can do whatever he wants – arranged marriage or running – but I will not be forced to move because some insignificant human's knows too much". Rosalie glared at Emmett for suggesting that we leave.

I was surprised by the venom in her voice. I was used to her spitefulness but this was different. For a brief moment I caught a glimpse of her thoughts and what I heard shocked me. Rosalie was feeling insecure.

She was upset that the family was so taken with Bella, as she seemed to be with us. She was jealous that Bella would be my mate. Surprisingly, she had no doubt that it was true. She believed that I would love Bella because she was human, and couldn't have been interested in her at the beginning because she had been changing to be a vampire.

She also thought that given Bella's age, she would be pure. To her this made her all the more desirable to me, whereas she had been damaged when I refused her. She was the first to make connection to Bella's ability to bear me children from the information in Carlisle's letter. Even though that would kill Bella, the fact that I could have something she wanted so much burned her with rage and jealousy.

All this was nothing compared to Emmett's obvious fondness of the girl. Our interactions with humans were limited because we always had to keep a safe distance from temptation. Bella presented Emmett with an opportunity to have a human friend, a sister who needed his protection. Bella made Rosalie feel inadequate, and she hated her for it.

She thought it sufficient revenge if we stayed but ignored Bella completely. That way she'll be able to see what she wanted the most – me, us – at a distance and never get close.

It is an understatement to say that I was shocked. Rosalie didn't even realize that she had let her thoughts slip while her emotions overwhelmed her.

This was a completely new level to Rosalie I'd ever experienced, and that's saying a lot for a mind reader. I briefly locked eyes with Jasper for a moment. He looked furious holding onto Alice's small figure with all his strength. Alice' murderous gaze was focused on Rosalie.

She had seen what I had heard. She was imagining several torturous ways to make her pay for thinking such cruel thoughts about her friend. Carlisle and Esme were not ignorant of the exchange.

"_Do I want to know?"_ Carlisle thought to me. I shook my head 'no'.

"I think you should at least meet her Edward. You don't have to be with her if there's nothing binding you to her son." Though Esme's words were directed at me, her eyes were still darting between Alice and Rosalie.

"I'm staying with Rose. I like Bella and I want to meet her."

Emmett's reply sent Rosalie's rage to an all new level. She huffed, stood and ran in the direction of the garage. Emmett watched her, wondering if he missed something.

"I agree with Rosalie," Alice added cheerfully. She was satisfied with Emmett's unintentional jab at Rosalie. "

We're staying too. I'm also not ignoring Bella. I like her, she said we are best friends and sisters." She added to spite Rosalie who could hear fro the garage. She took Jasper's hand to leave the room.

"It's important that we know what Bella knows, and who is behind it Edward. We can't turn a blind eye to a possible threat to our family." Jasper left with those words. Emmett went after Rosalie. I was left with my parents.

"Son please stay. Whatever their reasons, your sisters and brothers are right, we need to see this through." Carlisle said standing up. Esme kissed my forehead and they were also gone.

I dragged my feed up the stairs to my room.

_'So much for having a say over the final decision' _I thought.

The moment I opened the door I was hit with the most mouthwatering scent. My eyes zeroed in on the source - a piece of cloth placed on the floor in the middle of the room. Venom pooled in my mouth in volumes. Before I knew what was happening I had the cloth pressed against my face; sniffing it. It smelled delectable. I lost myself in the smell, tuning into the predator in me. I was committing the scent to memory like a dog. I would go searching for the source.

Something fell to my shoe, disturbing my moment. I picked it up. It was a photograph of a girl. She had brown hair flowing down the shoulders cupping her face. She had big brown eyes and she was smiling._ Bella._

I remembered Alice's vision of me smelling a piece of cloth in the tree for hours. It was the same cloth I had in my hand. This must be Bella's. _'She smells wonderful.'_ I decided to go into the forest to spend the early hours of the morning on a tree branch, just like Alice saw I would_._


	14. Chapter 14

**First Sight**

**_Edward's POV_**

High School. This was the time of day when I usually wished I were able to sleep. The tedium was not something I grew used to; every day seemed more impossibly monotonous than the last.

Today though, all thoughts were consumed with the arrival of a new addition to the small student body here, Bella. I'd seen her face repeated in thought after thought from every angle. She seems like just an ordinary human girl, but she is not. She is the human girl that has the power to destroy what little life my family has built here. She knows our secret. The excitement over her arrival the last few days was tiresome and predictable.

The difference today is that my own family was anticipating her arrival too. I was surprised when they all walked into the school in the morning when we arrived as we usually do. I suppose they didn't want for anything to seem out of place – but their thoughts told different, even Rosalie's.

I constantly scanned thoughts of the children that shared her classes all morning. I watched her from all the angles available to me. I tried – _unsuccessfully_ – to hear her thoughts. She kept her head down, hiding in the curtain of her hair. I quickly grew frustrated with this; wanting to see her face clearly for myself. As soon as I remembered that Bella Swan knew that I could see her through other's minds, I let out a low chuckle; realizing she was hiding herself from me. It was harder than normal, to tune out the babble of voices that flowed like a gush of a river inside my head. Part of the problem was that I wanted to hear what the student population here made of Bella, and what she was like, which new acquaintances or friends she would choose, who she might confide in with the secret she knows.

Humans were constantly desperate to feel normal, to fit in. To blend in with everyone else around them, like a featureless flock of sheep. The need was particularly strong during the insecure adolescent years. This girl would be no exception to that rule, being the shiny new object in this sleeping town.

But she must also be exceptionally shy. Instead of enjoying the attention she mostly kept to herself, smiled politely when spoken to and declined any offer to be escorted to classes. She also seemed overly anxious, restless. My inability to hear her thoughts was frustrating me to no end. I watched with growing irritation when Jessica Stanley cornered her in the third period. Her thoughts were solely focused on using Bella to gain popularity. I watched as she practically dragged Bella to the lunchroom basking in the attention she gained from every one of the passing students. Jessica's table was unusually full today with more people who wanted to meet Bella – I almost felt sorry for her at that moment, almost.

I joined my waiting siblings outside the lunchroom.

"You certainly took your time"

"I wasn't aware there was a set time for walking into the lunchroom" I replied to further aggravate Rosalie's annoyance. She was the least of my siblings that was remotely interested in seeing or meeting Bella. Her focus at this very moment was to see for herself if Bella was even remotely beautiful. She had concluded that Bella could not be as beautiful as she, and that in her books, was enough reason for the school male population to return their attention to her. Rosalie's mind was a shallow pool with few surprises.

I walked in ahead of them - my eyes roamed the room without my permission to lock with a pair of deep brown eyes. She quickly looked down at the table an inviting warm red staining her cheeks. I walked to our usual table, frustrated that I still could not tell what she was thinking. I saw her walk purposefully to sit by Angela Webber across the table from Jessica; a position that had he sitting facing away from us. _'What is the meaning of that?' _My siblings thought the same thing at the same time I did in varying interpretations.

"She's anxious. I don't think she thought past giving us the letters. It makes things awkward for her." Jasper started.

"I heard she's been tripping and falling all over herself today. I can't wait to see that."

Emmett's booming laughter gained a few stares from the tables closest to us. Bella's head tilted slightly and her eyes flickered to our table before she faced forward again.

'_She's beautiful Edward'_ Alice sent her thoughts to me. _'Not an obvious beauty, but the silent timeless type' _

I smiled at my sister's kind thoughts but was very aware what she was hoping to achieve with that. Alice was anything but patient or subtle. Just then a floodgate of thoughts reached me.

…_I bet everyone has asked her that. But I'd like to talk to her. I'll think of a more original question_… Ashley Dowling mused. …_maybe she'll be in my Spanish_… June Richardson hoped.

…_wonder what music she likes…maybe I could mention that new CD_… Mike Newton was thinking, two tables away—fixated on Bella. He had already claimed her as his in his mind.

…_so disgusting. You'd think she was famous or something… Even Taylor's staring… _Lauren Mallory was radiating jealousy_. And Jessica! flaunting her new best friend. What a joke…_Vitriol continued to spew from the girl's thoughts.

_Look at him staring at her. Isn't it enough that he has me waiting for him to…_Jessica Stanley's thoughts took a mean edge when she noticed Mike Newton staring at Bella. _Everyone's looking at me today, too, _Jessica thought smugly in an aside. _Isn't it lucky Bella had two classes with me…I'll bet Mike will want to sit at my table soon or ask me what she's— _I tried to block the inane chatter out of my head before the petty and the trivial could drive me mad. Wasn't there anyone in this whole school not thinking about her?

_...tons left to do tonight! Trig, and the English test. I hope my mom…_ Angela Weber, a quiet girl, whose thoughts were unusually kind, was the only one who wasn't obsessed with thoughts about Bella. I made to leave the table when Emmett asked;

"So, what's the verdict, can you really not hear her thoughts?"

"No" I answered sourly

"Has she spoken to anyone about us?" Rosalie asked.

"No, no one even notices us here"

'_I bet she's every bit aware of us. She's not even that pretty. I don't know what the fuss is about' _She replied in her thoughts.

I growled low in my chest at her. She and every one of this small school population were starting to anger me with their unkind thoughts towards Bella. Half the male population was already fantasizing about being in love with her, half the female population was immersed in torturous thoughts towards her for taking their petty boyfriend's attention away, the rest were jealous.

My chair scraped the floor as I stood and stormed out of the lunchroom. I had Biology next. Bella said we shared this class and the only empty seat was right next to myne.

A small part of me was happy for the chance to be near her; the other part became seriously afraid and worried remembering her scent. I was surprised that it took this long for that thought to surface. I must have done something right with the dog activities to have been able to push that thought to the back of my mind 'till now.

I went to open the window slightly and sat by my desk. Students started walking into the room. I was on edge, waiting for Bella. I followed her through Angela's eyes as they made their way to class. Angela noted that Bella seemed to be dragging her feet…_'she must not like Biology, looks like someone walking to the chair'_…she thought, sympathizing with Bella.

'Uhm, Angela- is it?" Bella suddenly spoke. That voice. It sounded like a quiet melody. It captured my attention immediately.

"Yes, Bella?"

"I'm going to wait outside for the teacher a little bit – get myself together. You go on inside"

"You sure, I can wait with you if you like"

"No- no it's fine. I'm fine"

"Okay, see you in class"

I didn't know what to make of this exchange. Bella Swan was very strange – I liked it – somewhat. It was…unpredictable.

"Edward, I know you can hear me. I'm sorry if I'm making you feel uncomfortable at school or with your family. I'm sorry for what you'll be going through in class. Please don't breathe, It'll make it easier" Bella barely whispered these words from outside the class room. No one standing close had a prayer of hearing her. She was good – very good - to communicate like that knowing only I would hear her clearly. I was still lost in thought - mesmerized by this new development when she walked in behind the teacher; the flow of the heated air blew her scent toward me from the vent.

Faint traces of her scent hit me before I'd stopped breathing in completely. I gripped the edge of the table as though it could keep me there. Venom pooled in my mouth. The monster in my head was awakened.

In an instant, I was grasping at anything to hold close to the shreds of humanity I'd managed to cloak myself in over the years. The predator in me recognized its prey. The lingering traces of her scent tantalize my taste buds. I hadn't allowed myself to really smell her when she walked in, but my mind knew the scent and my eyes were locked on the source. I could imagine the taste…

She stood in front of the class and introduced herself without any prompting from the teacher. I realized that she must know where my thoughts were leading. She was afraid. I could see her small frame vibrating lightly, her speech was stuttered and she shifted her weight from foot to foot. That thought stopped me cold on my tracks. I saw an image of myself reflected back at me in her eyes. I was every bit the monster I fought so hard not to become.

I tried to listen to what she was saying, to focus on something other than the memory of her scent. I worked to unlock my muscles and adopt a relaxed posture. I swallowed large amounts of venom that had pooled in my mouth. She finished her Ill prepared speech facing down, looking at the floor. The class was chuckling at her embarrassment. She surprised me again when she whispered though the noise:

"Are you better now Edward? Can I come sit?"

I simply nodded when she raised her eyes in my direction. She proceeded to walk towards my table taking care to walk slowly, watching her every step. I realized how vulnerable and weak she looked at that moment. When she sat, she stole a glance at me and blood flooded her cheeks again, turning her skin the most delicious color I'd ever seen. Weak traces of her scent whirled in the air around us. I could taste it.

She proceeded to roll her hair _gently _to the other side of her shoulders, away from me; then she sat still. Too still for a human, almost as still as a vampire. I watched her then.

Alice was right. She was beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful creamy white - so translucent - it was hard to believe it offered her much defense from the outside world. I could see the rhythmic pulse of blood through her veins under the clear, pale membrane on small of her wrist. I realized she must have worn a long sleeved turtle neck jersey that covered her neck, purposefully. I could sense her awkward discomfort from the way she held her frail-looking shoulders, slightly hunched, as if she was expecting a rebuff at any moment. And yet I could only sense, could only see, could only imagine. There was nothing but silence from her mind. I could hear nothing. _A powerful shield indeed._

There was a faint crease between her eyebrows that she seemed unaware of. It was unbelievable frustrating! I could clearly see that it was a strain for her to sit there, to remain unmoving. '_What was she thinking?'_

_Who was this creature? Why had she come here? Why me, why now? Why do I stand to lose or gain everything just because she happened to choose this unlikely town to appear in? If she understands what she knows, why did she still come? Was she insane? Was she here to taunt the monster, to send me to the depths of my personal hell?_

My former irritation at being stymied by her soundless thoughts came to the forefront of my mind. I focused my energy on trying to get past her mind's shield; anything to distract me from the memory of her scent. It was an uncomfortable feeling, not breathing. My body did not need oxygen, but it went against my instincts. I relied on scent more than my other senses in times of stress - uncomfortable, but manageable. More bearable than smelling _her _and not sinking my teeth through that fine, thin, see-through skin to the hot, wet, pulsing—

"You should go first – when the bell rings – before I move. I'm really trying. Its going well I think. You seem more relaxed than I thought you'd be. It will get easier, I promise. Thank you Edward."

She whispered to me again.

'_She was thanking me? The monster that could have murdered and drank her dry if I had no forewarning? _This girl was anything but normal. _This was one hour, one hour in a classroom full of witnesses. What would happen when there is no one to see – and no one to stop the monster?' _I groaned and faced the front of the class.

I felt the strangest urge to shield Bella Swan from the darker side of the world. She looked innocent sitting there – _thanking a vampire_ – angelic. I wanted to protect her from the mindless male population of this school, from Jessica Stanley and Lauren Maloroy's vicious thoughts, from Rosalie. What an odd thing to feel. Trying to ferret out the motivations behind the impulse, I deduced it was just some long buried protective instinct—the strong for the weak.

'_Or, vampire to his mate.' _My mind piped in.

I chuckled to myself. How can she be my mate? Her scent was a big problem, the hideously appealing scent of her blood. If there was only some way to resist…if only I could smell it and keep in control…

I chanced a small breath through my nose then. The concentrated scent hit me like a wrecking ball. My mouth filled with venom, my muscles coiled to spring, my throat was parched - on fire!

She chose that moment to sneak a peek at me. I could feel the predators eyes burning impatiently as I met her gaze—see the reflection of it in her suddenly frightened eyes. Her pulse increased, blood painted her cheeks before she could turn her head to look down again - and I was nearly undone.

But the bell rang. We were both saved. She was saved from death. I was saved for just a short time from being the nightmarish creature I feared and loathed.

I couldn't walk as slowly as I should when I darted from the room. If anyone had been looking at me, they might have suspected that there was something not right about the way I moved. No one was paying attention to me. All human thoughts still swirled around Bella. I ran to go hide in my car.

_AN: This was very difficult to write. Apologies for not including enough thoughts from others – it just made the chapter more complicated and lost the plot. Thanks for reading. _


	15. Chapter 15

**Shame**

**_Edward's POV_**

I sat in my car enjoying a rare quiet moment. The rain was pouring outside, not that I couldn't still hear the voices of the greater school population, but at that moment, they were just a hushed dim at the back of my mind.

I followed Bella through the minds of the other students to her next class. She didn't participate in gym today – being her first day. She sat by the bleachers watching every one else. Her eyes were lost in the distance, her face pulled into a concentrated mask. _'What I would give to know what she was thinking'_

Of course I might not like what she could be thinking after the way I frightened her. I briefly considered changing from sixth hour biology to another class. It would be easy to get Ms Cope to make that happen. But another part of me didn't want to lose what little time space I shared with Bella. The myriad of emotion I was feeling today was confusing, even to me. I was glad Jasper was not in any of my classes. If I had to be honest with myself I had to admit a few truths.

First, I had been looking forward to meeting Bella since we received her letters. I'd quietly been captivated by her and her love, acceptance and respect for my family.

Second, I had been hoping that she was right about being my mate. She was beautiful and perfect. Her silent mind would give me peace beyond my wildest dreams, frustrating as it is. I had grown attentive and protective of her throughout the day_ 'isn't that an indication that I must be feeling something for her?'_

The last class of the day was out. I saw Bella walk towards the school office; she stood outside staring at the door for a while before she turned away. Bella Swan was a strange creature by any human standards. When my siblings arrived I drove off. I ignored all their mental musings about what may have happened in biology. These were questions I wasn't ready to answer. How was I to tell them that I was weak, and frightened that I would drain my mate dry. A pang of pain shot through me at the image of Bella's pale lifeless body in my arms – dead. Like so many of the victims who died by my hand a longtime ago.

_"Edward?"_ Alice called to me in her thoughts.

I just shook my head at her.

She looked ahead for me now. We both processed what she saw in her head, and we were both surprised.

_I saw the inside of Chief Swan's house for the first time, saw Bella in a small kitchen with the yellow cupboards, her back to me as I stalked her from the shadows…letting her scent pull me toward her…She turned to see me, her eyes wide in fear-_

'No' I groaned

The image changed to an outside view of Chief Swan's house, I saw myself standing in the woods, watching her through the kitchen window a short while from now.

_"Oh,"_ she said again, _"that's better. Be careful Edward"_

I nodded – I was going to see Bella in a short while. Staying outside her house, keeping her safe.

I ran to Bella's house keeping to the surrounding woods. I could see Alice's vision play out as I watched her through the window. She seemed peaceful preparing her meal. I watched her take a seat at the table, picking up a book to read. I was curious, 'W_as this the book that told about our lives?' _It read 'Twilight' on the title. I have never heard of that book title before. Before I knew what was happening I'd moved closer to the window trying to get a closer look. I should have known to leave then but something kept me glued to the book in her hands. I watched her take a deep breath and flutter her wet eyes at the book._ 'Was she crying?' _She put the book down on the table and laid her forehead on it, keeping her face away from my view.

I stood out there long enough to convince myself that I could go in the house to speak to her as long as I didn't breathe in her scent.

_'But which way in? The front door? the back door? The window?' And what do I say?_" Hello, my name is Edward Cullen. I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself in class"

That could work except she already knew who and what I am._ 'She would not appreciate having a vampire in her house uninvited._ That settled that dilemma._' I'd knock at the front door__**.'**_

The door opened wide after a short knock to reveal Bella's shocked face. She stood just inside and stared at me. Her deep chocolate brown eyes darting between mine, jaw on the ground.

"H-H-Hi"

"Hello" I replied and waited for her to invite me in – _or send me away._

"Oh shoot –"she suddenly exclaimed and quickly whirled in the direction of the kitchen.

Surprised I inhaled to check for any hidden danger. Something was burning; it smelt revolting – human food. And then there was something else in the air that smelt divine. The scent captured me completely. I followed it. I was walking inside towards Bella's direction. I could see her standing by the oven, facing away from me. Part of me registered that this was the first vision Alice had today. I could see the yellow cupboards in my periphery, but my focus zeroed in on Bella. I stalked silently towards her, she would not see me coming, she would not get a chance to scream…I had her alone, and there would be no chance of anyone disturbing. '_And no reason to rush through the experience'_, the monster in my head agreed in anticipation. Her scent was a thick haze in my brain. I could barely think through it. My thoughts raged, resisting control, incoherent. I growled low in my chest, embracing the monster.

Bella turned around to see me standing a foot away from her. Her eyes were wide with…_fear? _I heard her heart rate increase, her blood calling to me. I leaned in towards her neck_.' Yes, this would be rewarding. Her taste would be exquisite…'_

"P-please, not like this - please"

The words were carried by a faint sound close to my ear. I opened my eyes with irritation to see who would dare disturb me in this moment. My eyes opened to thick lush brown hair. I realized that it must be my prey that made the noise. I growled in warning.

"Edward. Stop. Please."

Bella. She was not fighting me or running. She held still, pleading with me to stop. Her voice was firmer, demanding. I pulled away throwing my weight against the wall. The monster raged in my head, wanting its fill. She stared at me. Still without fear, or question…there was only…_acceptance?_ I couldn't stay there any longer.

I needed to leave and put as much distance between myself and this place as I can. I had to. And I did. I ran away from Chief Swan's house- away from Bella – away from my life.


	16. Chapter 16

**Knowing**

**_Bella's POV_**

The morning came too soon after an almost sleepless night. I'd been anxious the whole time since I arrived at Forks. I knew the Cullen's would have finished reading my letters by now. I wish I could have shared more information from the books with them.

I prepared for school in a daze. Today would either be very good or very bad. It all depended on Edward. But I had decided that I would help him. I didn't want him to suffer.

Finding the school was easy. Everything happened like it had in the book; Miss Cope, Eric even Jessica. It was comforting somehow to know what to expect. The only thing that I was sure had changed was Edward. I knew he'd be watching me through the minds of my class mates. I could almost sense it. I declined Eric's offer to walk me to classes. Jessica however, was difficult to dissuade. I had already decided to make more effort to be friends with Angela, since I understood better what the other's true thoughts were.

After getting my lunch I went to sit next to her. That made it impossible for me to see the Cullen's but I wasn't complaining. It would be awkward to face their table and not look. It was hard too, my head turned to their table more than once. I was both dread and excited to go to biology. Edward would be there fighting his instincts not to drain me and hurt anyone else. An idea occurred to me just before we reached the class – I could warn him-and so I did. It was still difficult for him, but it went better than it did in the books. It took all of my energy to sit there and not talk to him, not look at him, not move-at all. I briefly saw the change in him before class went out; I wondered what had caused it – did he breathe? Did he not believe anything I told them? That stung.

I pondered on what happened and was still to happen at gym. When it was time to return my signed slip to the office, I hesitated. I didn't want to walk in there and put Edward through more pain, so I didn't go. Part of me wondered if he was in the office trying to change classes like in the book, or if that had also changed.

I drove home to Charlie's slowly-slower than the truck could go. I had no clue what to do next. The Cullen's paid little mind to me, but I was every bit aware of their presence. Maybe they thought I was crazy – or just someone with a peculiar gift to know things. Maybe they hadn't decided what to do yet. Well, they haven't left Forks yet, that was good…I think.

I went straight up to my room and read Midnight Sun again on today's events – what could've happened. It was soon time to make dinner; I took a copy of Twilight to the kitchen with me. I was addicted to the books and my future life. When I wasn't reading about it, I was daydreaming. I missed them all so much, even Rosalie.

I put some fish and vegetables in the oven and started reading. This time was different, it hurt. I was at the right place at the right time but still without my family – my parents, brothers, sisters, my love. Tears clouded my eyes and I gave in to the emotions. In hindsight I knew I had to give them time. Edward needed time. I had a few days to process the information in the books. It would only be fair for them to have the same. A part of me was greatly disappointed that Alice hadn't appeared in front of me today to drag me to her house after school to meet everyone. I didn't realize how much I hoped she would until I started driving back home.

I was startled out of my thoughts by a knock at the door. My two guesses for the person on the other side were Alice...or Jake. I walked to the door surprised that I hadn't thought about Jake much or at all even when I read the books. _Huh! _

I was even more shocked to open the door to Edward glorious face staring at me. He looked every bit as beautiful and handsome as the book described. I was caught in his eyes, lost in them. I could see everything the book promised for us in them. Yes, he was it for me. I don't remember even talking to him before I had to run and rescue the burning dinner from the oven.

What happened next was new, but not completely unexpected. Edward lost control of his thirst. _Stupid, stupid Bella! If I had warned him before whirling around fanning my scent in the air in front of him! How could I forget that? Every second he with me is about control for him. I need to help him!_

I pleaded with him to stop, but in all truth a part of me wanted him to continue and mark me as his. I often wondered what would have happened if he had lost control that first day in the books. If he had understood that I was his mate, and claimed me instantly. Wouldn't that have saved us a lot of heartache and drama? Wouldn't that have saved Jake?

But then there would be no Reneesmee. With that thought I asked him to stop with a little more conviction. I was surprised when he listened to me. He stopped. My heart broke when I looked at him then. He was tortured. I wanted to go to him and comfort him. I just couldn't make myself move. And then he was gone.

I knew he'd be gone a few days from the books, but it hurt all the same if not more. I thought that maybe I should have been a little happy since the story hadn't changed too much. I'd still get my happy ending. But I couldn't find comfort in that at the moment.

Edward was gone, the Cullen's were ignoring me and I'd never felt more alone. I stood and stared out my window hopelessly before bed that night. I fell asleep quickly after crying for hours. Charlie couldn't have heard me with all the rain.

The next few days would be miserable.

I drove to school earlier the next day. The Cullen's parked in just as I was getting out of my truck. Rosalie was driving the Volvo. This confirmed Edward wasn't with them. I stopped to look at them getting out the car. They looked like supermodels in a car ad. Alice' eyes locked with mine the moment she got out of the car. I smiled at her.

Despite the way I felt over Edward's absence, Alice brought out a genuine smile from me. She smiled back and waved 'hello'. I hesitated when she motioned me over to where she stood. She started walking very slowly towards the back of their car. I met her halfway. The others were watching us even though Rosalie's back was towards us. I knew she would have left if she wasn't the least bit interested in what was happening.

"Hello Bella, it's nice to finally meet you."

"Hi Alice, it's nice to meet you too" She smiled widely

"I saw what happened…I'm sorry Bella. We all are" Her smiled faltered into a growing frown.

"It's okay Alice, I knew he'd leave. He's in Denali isn't he?"

"Well shorty, looks like Bella over here is taking over the ranks"

Emmett made his way towards us then. He was in a god mood.

"Nice to meet you Bella. Just so you know, I like how you've shaken things up. Things were pretty predictable around here 'till you came along."

"Hello Emmett, it's nice to meet you too. I hope I didn't upset anyone"

I stole a glance at Rosalie when I said this. She still unsettled me. She was going to hate me for a long time according to the books.

"Well, you just upset my brother so much he had to run to Alaska"

Rosalie's repliy was cold. Nothing new there. The only difference was that she didn't address me directly in the books until later. I counted it as _progress?_

"He'll be back by Monday next week Rosalie. I'm sorry"

My voice was barely a whisper. I hardly heard the words myself. Rosalie was intimidating. I turned towards Jasper then who was leaning against the car. He was staring at me. I suddenly felt more confident and determined.

"Thanks Jasper" I chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too"

"Bella" He only acknowledged me with a nod. I kept staring back at him. I remembered everything I wrote in the letter to him and was wondering why he was keeping a distance from me.

"Did you get the opportunity to test the theory?" I asked suddenly.

It seemed my filters were very thin when it came to the Cullen family. He walked to stand behind Alice and wrapped one of his strong arms across her torso. I briefly imagined how it would feel to have Edward hold me like that.

"No, not yet. It hasn't been...well…we haven't had the time yet."

"Nice save Jasper, but you could try better than that. What did you want to say?"

I guess his confidence boost was still working because I wouldn't be confrontational with anyone like that, let alone a very dangerous vampire.

"Oooh she's brave. I like that. No holding back on Bella pranks from now on" Emmett was amused.

"Or she is stupid, very stupid to get involved with us and claim to be my brother's mate" Rosalie's voice was clipped.

She glaredat me. I raised my eyes to hers and slowly looked back to Jasper expectantly. Alice had a huge smug smile plastered on her face.

"Well Bella, we read the letters together as you thought we would. There were different receptions to your news, some positive and others negative. The family hadn't made any final decisions yet. Edward's leaving has not afforded us any time."

"Thanks Jasper. Edward will be gone a while. Maybe you can do tests with Carlisle. It's just –"

I held my tongue. I didn't know if I could finish that sentence and not look any more pathetic or desperate than I was already broadcasting.

"What Bella?" He pressed like I had.

"In the books, you did the same thing, stayed away from me. You were afraid to hurt me. But I think that did more damage than good. You should've been around me more to get used to my scent like the others. And -"

Oh my god. I don't believe I'm going to put myself out like this. Rosalie will definitely know how weak I am and how to hurt me from now on. I put my face in my hands and said the words as quickly as I could – hiding my tomato red face.

"And, and I think you and I missed out on having some sort of relationship because of that"

There was no response, well none that I could hear. So I raised my head to find four pairs of eyes looking at me. Three faces were smiling kindly, the perfectly beautiful one remained expressionless.

"So…you want to have…um…some sort of relationship with me" Jasper threw my words back at me. There was a teasing tone in his voice.

"Yes, if you'll have me" I could tease back.

If there's anything I learnt from the books, it was that teasing is a Cullen sibling tradition. Well, save for Edward and me in the books. _That has definitely got to change._

"Oh my, Alice, can I take another wife?" He asked seriously, puppy dog eyes and everything.

"I'll just eat her" Alice teased with a bored tone.

Emmett was smiling widely at this conversation. I could tell he was only staying out of it to please Rosalie.

"Sorry Bella, I'd like to keep my wife on a strict vegetarian diet. You'll be too much temptation"

"Aw, dang! We'll I had to try" The bell rang then signaling the beginning of the school day. I hadn't noticed the other students arrive or pass by.

"Come Bella, I think I can get at least two classes with you. Let's go to the office" Alice danced ahead of me, dragging me along. When the other's had disappeared I turned to her;

"Thanks Alice, I needed that."

"You're no fun! Why can't I surprise you when you've surprised me from first hour" She pulled a face.

"I didn't know about this, but I know now that I needed it. It's just a suspicion that you staged it to cheer me up."

"Did it work?"

"Yes, definitely!" I couldn't help but ask "Is he already in Alaska?"

"He stopped in the wilderness for a while during the night. He'll get there in a few hours."

'Oh." I didn't know what to say to that. That was new – or maybe not. Ugh!

Alice transferred to my first period English and last period gym. It was nice to see that some good things were moved fast forward in the time frame. The other's…not so much, namely Rosalie and Edward.

The day was not as bad as I had anticipated except for Mike. He, like Jessica, glued themselves to me throughout my other classes and at lunch. Gym was a little fun with Alice protecting me from myself, although the ball did find its way to the side of my head once.

The week went by quickly in the same fashion. I spoke to Jasper a few minutes before Alice dragged me off to class, the bathroom or to my truck. It became known and obvious to the other students that I was making friends with the Cullens.

The result was a clingier Jessica. At this point I was willing to bet that she was back pining after Edward and hoping my friendship with the family would give her an opening. I declined to sit with the Cullens at lunch.

Part of the reason was Rosalie's glares. The other was my fear. _What if Edward didn't want me there_? It would be awkward to go back to Jessica's table later.

Another unsettling thing was that I hadn't met my vampire parents or been to the Cullen house. That was unexpected as far as Alice goes. She hadn't commented on my clothes yet too. I was beginning to worry about what other things the book may have had wrong until Friday afternoon.

"Hey Bella, would you like to come meet Esme and Carlisle tomorrow afternoon? I can come pick you up" Alice offered bouncing on the heels of the tiny feet.

"Um...sure. Yeah, that'll be great. Do you have my number and directions to my house?"

"Silly Bella, of course I do." She waved me goodbye then and walked to their car.

Yes, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Almost Perfect**

**_Bella's POV_**

I kept myself busy with laundry and cleaning that needed to be done. I was a little edgy. It felt weird, like a child going to meet her chosen parents. Carlisle and Esme were my parents; a perfectly matched second set of parents. I loved how different and similar they were to Charlie and Renee. I admired their compassion and patience with five immortal teenagers. I respected their values and choices.

Alice arrived just after midday with Carlisle's car. I locked up and we drove in relative silence to the house. I was lost in my thoughts and appreciated that she gave me some space. She was unfamiliar, this controlled Alice.

"Alice, why are you behaving differently?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Bella" Hmm, nice try. She'll be herself in no time.

"Okay, never mind. I was going to ask you to take me shopping soon. My clothes aren't exactly suited for Forks weather, but we can do that-"

"Oh Bella, that's a great idea. I know exactly where we can get you some sensible fashionable clothes. And we can go…" Ah.

Alice was so easy to please. I listened as she went on and on about names of designers I'd never heard of and shoes I'd never wear. I was trying very hard to ignore the speed she was driving at. This was familiar and expected, but still unsettling. We reached the house too soon. It was as majestic and beautiful as the book described. Alice parked out back in the garage.

"So when do you want to go?"

"I'll let you know soon. You can use your once a month Bella Barbie card then"

Why was I offering this – was Alice using reverse psychology on me or something. Why am I trying to make her be more like…_her_ and make myself suffer in the process? She was up to something. I just know it.

"Thanks Bella, we'll have so much fun" She was grinning from ear to ear.

This was what she wanted, for me to offer to be tortured within ear shot of the family. She tricked me. I narrowed my eyes at her swearing revenge. She laughed lightly and led me into the house.

"Hello Bella" The most comforting voice and hug enveloped me at the doorway. It was Esme.

"Hello Esme" I hugged her back. We stayed like that a little longer.

"It's nice to finally meet you dear"

"It's good to be home- I- I mean It's nice to meet you too…in person. Oh god!"

Yep, absolutely no filter. Did I really just say that out loud? Isn't there a brown paper bag somewhere in this house to cover my head? My face felt hot. I'm sure I had turned a new shade of red.

"Oh dear Bella, don't be embarrassed. This is every bit your home. I'm glad you're here and I already think of you as my daughter." Esme tried to get me out of the sinkhole I was being buried in. It worked, a little.

"She's right Bella. You're welcome here always. It's good to meet you my youngest"

I threw myself at Carlisle. _Note to self: It is a fact that vampires are hard – rock hard._ He caught me expertly to minimize the blow. I'll probably get a bruise somewhere, but at that moment it didn't matter.

I was held securely and lovingly in the arms of my father. When I raised my head I saw that Alice and Esme were watching us with huge grins. Emmett and Jasper stood by the stairs. They had enjoyed my quicksand moment too. Carlisle let go and kissed my forehead before smiling brightly at me.

"Aw man! I feel like crying, throwing a brown paper bag over my head and eating a tub of ice-cream" Everyone's eyes turned to Emmett.

I realized that Rosalie was also there. She stood at the top of the stairs. Alice started giggling uncontrollably. I guess she had seen my wish a moment before Emmett voiced it. That was strange. How did Emmett know what I was thinking?

Carlisle turned to me and said imploringly;

"Please tell me your mother never dropped you on your head and I promise I'll never let you fall as a newborn. That way I'll have some assurance that you'll turn out all right."

I just stared at him and dropped my eyes to my shoes. Alice was in hysterics as were Emmett and Jasper. I thought I heard a small chuckle from Rosalie's direction too. Carlisle was still waiting for an answer. He looked like he was desperately hoping for a 'yes'.

"Sorry Carlisle" I managed to let out before bursting into giggles.

"Actually, you laughed at my scans in the books" I added before joining the others in laughter. Carlisle stared at me for a long minute. I'm sure he was trying to assess whether I was mentally stable or not. The tension was broken.

We made our way into the living room and sat scattered around. It was clear that Edward was missing. I missed him. Rosalie remaned at the top of the stairs by herself. I decided that this was okay. I was progress. She wouldn't even have been in the house if things happened according to the books. I'd give her all the time she wanted.

We talked and laughed about silly things. I told the family about myself, my home in Phoenix, growing up with Renee and my visits with Charlie over the years. No one asked about the books, and I didn't offer any information either. It was a relaxed visit. Esme had bought me an Italian salad to have for lunch. After a few hours of family bonding time, Esme took me on a tour of the house. We talked about most rooms; what I expected to see there. She let me know where some of the pieces came from and how she put the room together. It was interior design and history 101. The cross that was hung on the hallway from Carlisle's father was a beautiful piece.

"I- I don't think I can go up there" We were nearing Edward's floor.

"That's okay dear. He can show you that floor himself. You said he'd be back by Monday?"

"Yes, according to the books. He can still change his mind here, so…"

"Don't fret. I was happy to know that you weren't troubled by him leaving and that he'll be back. That's all I wanted to know, that my family stays together."

I smiled at Esme. She was every bit as I expected her to be. Emmett convinced me to play a loosing game on his play station and Alice kidnapped me to her closet for two hours before taking me home on time for dinner with Charlie. She came in with me long enough to be introduced and then left to go home.

Charlie was relieved. He had thought it would take me longer to make friends here. Dinner with Charlie was a quiet event compared to the loud afternoon I had with the Cullen's. I stayed with him to watch a game of baseball on tv. I havd no clue what was happening except which team was winning. Later at night I lay awake on my bed wondering where Edward was and whether he was thinking of me at that moment.

It was a long way to Monday.

I stayed in bed late on Sunday morning. Charlie had gone to worship by the river with Billy and Harry Clearwater. _Oh my, poor Harry, how do I warn him?_ I needed Edward to come back. He needed to know these things to help me think and carry the secrets. I spend the day catching up with the school work and reading my favorite classics. The day dragged on. I went to bed early, surprised that I was feeling tired at all.

I rushed through my morning routine the next morning. Edward would be at school today. I was sure the family hadn't kept my visit a secret and he had seen everything from their minds. I ran to my truck and pushed it as fast as it would go to school.

Same as last week, I arrived just as the Cullen's were getting out of their car. Edward wasn't with them. My heart sank to the floor. I felt a deep quick rush of hot air blow around my face from behind my ears. I was panicking. Something had changed, something major. _Where was Edward?_

"Bella, Bella?" Alice was shaking me hard.

"Ow Alice! Please don't hurt the human" I said the last words quietly so only the vampires would hear.

"Sorry Bella, but you don't look so good" Her eyes were searching my face.

"Where is he Alice? Is he at home?" Even as I asked I knew the answer.

"No Bella, he is still in Denali. He kept changing his mind about coming back for a few hours last night. He'll be on his way after hunting with Eleazar later today. Carlisle called. He asked Eleazar to check that Edward was okay."

_NO!_ This wasn't supposed to happen. It's all wrong. While we stood there Tyler parked in next to my truck. I looked at him, remembering what would happen tomorrow according to the books._ Had that changed too?_

I was beginning to feel calmer and sent Jasper a grateful look.

"NO! Bella!" Alice whisper screamed. Her eyes were glazed over. Her grip on my arm was hardening.

"Alice, Alice – what did you see?" Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett rushed over. We had Alice in a circle and waited impatiently.

"I – I don't understand." Alice turned to me. "I just had a strange vision. I was nothing like my other visions. I saw-I saw…you" Her eyes were wide.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Tyler's van" I understood immediately.

Edward wouldn't be here to save me. He stayed in Denali too long. I couldn't help the feeling of jealousy, anger and disappointment that cursed through me.

"Lets go in, we'll be late"

"Calm down Bella. What's this about Tyler's van?" Jasper looked to me for an answer. I guess he sensed that I wasn't the least bit confused or curious.

"It's going to snow tonight. There will be ice on the ground tomorrow. Tyler's van is going to skid out of control and possibly hit me tomorrow morning before school. Edward was supposed to be here to stop it from hurting me." I answered Jasper with a little more anger that I should have and immediately felt guilty for it.

"He was going to do what? Risk exposing us at a school parking lot to save you?" Rosalie's voice was incredulous.

"Yes, how else do you think I would have found out about your secret in the book" I didn't mean to snap at her, but I felt nothing but intense irritation at the situation.

"Well, maybe he finally found something with Tanya after all" Her lips pulled at the corners. She said that deliberately to get a rise out of me.

"Yes, maybe he has. Good luck with your new sister in law. I'm sure the Cullen household will be joyous having her around. You'll enjoy watching your back constantly – or shall I say Emmett's back."

I retorted and stalked off towards the school. I didn't care about much but feeling every bit hurt. Hurt by Rosalie's words and his absence.

I spent the day in a perpetual foul mood. Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela let me be. I spent lunch in my truck, counting the minutes till I could go cry my eyes out at home. When the last bell rang I ran to my truck and left as quickly as possible. Alice gave me a wide breadth at gym and let me out run her. I appreciated her understanding.

When I was done crying my eyeballs out, I took pain medication to help me sleep for the night. It was not the wisest thing, I know that. But I couldn't deal with all my thoughts, hopes, wishes, fear, anger and disappointment. I had a strange dream that night.


	18. Chapter 18

**It's Done**

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up to a brighter morning as expected, snow fell over night and the rain water had frozen over. I thought to stay in today and not go to outside at all. A slight tremble rocked my body when I imagined how bad I could've gotten hurt from the accident in the book.

I looked to my side table. A copy of Midnight Sun was there. I held it in my hands and somehow knew that it was time to give it to Edward. I was confused by this feeling. I stayed in bed longer, searching myself for any doubt that it was the right thing to do – there was none.

'_Edward will be at school, that's the only reason I'd feel it time to give him this – isn't it?'_ I debated with myself for a long time over the answer to that question.

Eventually I had to go to the bathroom for a human moment. I remembered the dream I had while I was in the shower.

_I was a little girl, sitting on Grand-ma Swan's lap waiting impatiently for something. She was holding a book to read to me. It was Midnight Sun. I remembered her saying; "Quiet dear Bella, It's time to read the story" _

The memory shocked me. That was the dream I had the night before. Somehow it made sense given how I felt that it was time to give Edward the manuscript. _What did that mean though? What decision had been made that brought this on? Will I have any way of knowing the answer?_

Sudden fear gripped me. _Had Edward moved in a different direction away from me? Is this what the timing was about? Had Rosalie been right about Tanya?_

I must have been so far gone that I didn't hear when Alice knocked at the door or let herself in.

"There you are. Bella, don't ever frighten me like that again" She didn't look happy.

"What? What did I do?" I wondered if it because I had decided to go to school

"I couldn't see you at all for the past hour or so. Where were you? What were you doing?"

"Alice I don't understand."

She could not see me like the wolves. _But…I'm not one of them_. Was one here at the house? Perhaps outside? What was going on?

"You should be able to see me Alice. My shield is not that good"

"Shielding...Are you shielding now?" She asked looking confused.

"No. Well yes… but I can't switch it on and off while I'm still human."

"What were you doing then?"

"A slept, woke up, laid in bed thinking and went to have a shower - all normal."

I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the wolf thing. For one she'd freak out, and it didn't feel right. Like it hadn't felt right to tell her how they affected her visions in her letter. She stayed and watched me as I got ready for the day. She was unusually quiet again.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"Edward," That got my attention. "He stopped running at the same place he had on the way to Alaska."

'What place?" Was it the meadow – was he that close?

"It's by a big tree, halfway between here and Denali. He's on his way back though." She watched me closely, like I'd know anything about that.

I only nodded. There was still the little factor of him not being here to save me. Alice and I made our way downstairs before it even occurred to me how strange it was that she'd be here in the morning.

"I'm driving you today"

She answered before I could ask. I thought about asking what Rosalie might have said about picking me up.

"She's not here. They all took her car. It's just me and we're running late."

We drove to school speedily, parked and made to get out of the car. The parking area was almost empty. The first bell had rung already. I looked around searching for Tyler's van, it wasn't there. Was the accident still going to happen?

"We made it difficult for him to drive his minivan today. He won't be coming to school. Thank Emmett later" Alice supplied.

I stared at her in shock. _Overprotective vampires! What had they done? _She walked in ahead of me ignoring the look I gave her.

Suddenly I heard the noise I had been dreading since yesterday morning. Screeching car tyres and squealing brakes. It took me longer that I thought it would to turn my head towards the noise. A white minivan was spiraling wildly across the parking area full of cars at high speed – aimed dairectly at me.

I was standing behind a rusty white Toyota we had parked next to, right in the middle. Even if I wanted to run there was no clear direction in which to go with the way the minivan was coming at me. I didn't scream. I couldn't find my voice. A force hit me from the side pushing me to the ground. I was spun around before I could hurt myself on the ground. It was then I realised that I lay on top of someone.

Strong tiny arms held me down to the smaller body underneath me. Alice. She rolled me once under the rear of the Toyota just as we heard the minivan crash into the far left side again. I saw Alice's leg kick the van away from hitting the Toyota fully. Her hand held the rear of the Toyota slightly higher to create enough space for me. It wasn't quite off the ground. The van slid a bit more before stopping completely.

There was a long moment of silence where Alice and I had our eyes locked together. I could tell she was not breathing. Sudden creams and running footsteps came towards us. I was almost fully under the car so I closed my eyes and listened to screams, shocked comments and several calls to emergency services.

_'__There would be no hiding this from Charlie for sure'_ I thought.

I heard Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie acting panicked. Alice played her part too. I was sure that they were also having a quiet conversation at the same time. Emmett took the meaning of hysterical to another level. He forced two teachers and a few boys to help him move the van and lift the car and get us out. Alice's arm was on the ground. She was no longer lifting the car and the rear was too close to my face for comfort.

Pretending to be unaware of what was happening I opened and closed my eyes as if dazed. Jasper carried me to the Volvo. He put me in the back seat with Alice. He and Emmett quickly got in the front and drove us off past the crowd of students and teachers gathered there. A panicked Emmett wasn't listening to anyone about waiting for EMT's or trust anyone with his sisters.

I'm guessing that everyone was shocked to see the reclusive Cullen's behaving somewhat normally to take note of what was really happening. As soon as we were in the clear Alice sat up.

"Sorry Bella. I don't understand. I saw a blue minivan in my vision"

I was also stunned. _Wasn't it supposed to be Tyler that drove crazy on ice?_

"Who was the driver?" I asked

"Tyler. I swear that boy is hanging to his breaths by a thread" Okay, Emmett was not only panicked he was angry and speeding.

"Tyler?"I looked to Alice in question.

"It was his mom's car. He had decided not to come when he saw his car this morning. I didn't keep tabs on him so I don't know what changed" She looked worried.

"I really am sorry Bella. We made sure all his tyres were flat this morning."

"It's okay Alice, I guess it was meant to happen. Thank you for moving me out the way. Thank you all." Then I remembered someone. "Where is Rosalie?"

"She is driving behind us"

With a jerk of my head I turned to Jasper – "my backpack! Where's my backpack?" The movement caused pain on my neck but I couldn't be bothered with that.

"It's in Rosalie's car. She took them when Jasper got us out." Alice's reply was more controlled than my near panic.

She had the phone at her ear talking to Carlisle. I realized they were taking me to hospital, since they didn't need to go. '_Overprotective vampires!'_

Carlisle was waiting for us at the emergency entrance when we arrived. Jasper carried me onto the stretcher. He claimed that I was in shock and therefore couldn't be trusted to walk on my own. I refrained form mentioning that I couldn't walk on my own any given day – shock or not.

Carlisle looked me over while getting the play–by-play from everyone. They all stayed with me in the examining room, within the same space as the pulled curtains. They totally ignored that I may have wanted to have some privacy at that moment.

Rosalie was not with them, she had offered to park the car. Carlisle decided to keep me at the hospital overnight. As it was I had hurt my left shoulder and my neck. I wasn't feeling pain until he mentioned it. I was moved to a private room with a TV and attached bathroom. No doubt the bill would be taken care of by my vampire family_. _Esme came rushing in. She had a bag full of changing clothes, sleepwear and toiletries. I could have kissed her right then.

"How are you Bella" Her voice shook – well –for a vampire's voice. She cupped my cheek with her hand.

"I'm fine, Carlisle's being overprotective" I smiled to reassure her, but it didn't work.

"You can't blame a father for worrying" Carlisle winked at me. "Your _real _father is coming up here, he is worried"

"What are you? Chopped liver?" I teased back

I was glad that Charlie was here to see that I was alright, he'd be worried. Emmett and Jasper shared a…_proud_ look?

"Hey, why does she get away with that and we can't?" Emmett halfheartedly complained.

"Because she is the youngest and in a hospital bed, old man. I'm thinking of an appropriate punishment for when she gets better." Esme looked dead serious.

I frowned, punishment? What was that about?

The door opened to reveal Charlie's worried face. He took one step in the room and stopped. His eyes took in in the scene in front of him. Alice and Esme were sitting on either side of my bed. Jasper and Emmett were standing by the end of the bed and Carlisle was busy helping me with my pillows. I imagine he thought he walked into the wrong room.

"Chief Swan, we were lucky today. Bella and Alice made it out of harm's way on time." Carlisle walked to Charlie and shook his hand.

"Dr Cullen. Yes I heard. I drove straight to the school as soon as I heard about the accident but was told your sons brought Bella and Alice here. Thank you" He nodded towards Emmett and Jasper.

"I've checked her over. She still has mild discomfort on her shoulder and neck. I suggest we keep her overnight, standard procedure" Charlie's eyes raked over me.

"Thanks Doc. I was beside myself with worry."

He walked further into the room. I wondered what he was feeling to walk into a room filled with vampires. "You alright there Bells?"

"Yes dad I feel fine. Car-Dr Cullen is keeping me here just to be sure. Sorry you had to worry so much"

"Don't apologize Bells. That idiot who almost hurt you is the one who has to apologize. How are you Alice?"

"Not too bad Chef Swan, just a little shaken up" Alice infused the right amount of emotion in her reply.

I had heard how bad Taylor was. He hit his head twice on the steering wheel and was bleeding from his forehead. He would be here a few days at least. Alice still blamed herself for what happened to me even as she was angry with Tyler.

"Come children, let's give Bella and her farther some space" Esme gave Charlie a kind smile and led the others out.

Charlie sat on the chair by the bed. There was comfortable silence in the room; neither of us felt the need to fill it with chatter. After a good ten minutes he spoke.

"I have to go fill in your paperwork and…call Renee" I frowned. Mom was going to overreact.

"Lay it on her gently or she'll call us every hour of everyday" I replied.

I wished I could stop him from making the call but I knew he would have to tell her sooner or later.

"Don't I know it" He chucked once without humor.

"Is there something I can bring you from home?" The image of Charlie going through my drawers and packing for me was enough to want to kiss Esme again.

"No thanks dad. It's only a day. Besides, Esme brought me some of Alice's stuff."

I was becoming better at lying. Not sure if that was a good thing entirely, especially when it was not needed.

"Oh…well, that's…good. I'll go by the station too, then come right back. You going to be okay?"

"Yes dad. I'll mostly be asleep." He squeezed my hand and left.

I was expecting the Cullen's to walk in just after he left. They didn't. The silence in the room was welcome after the morning I had. I was drifting off to sleep when the door opened. Edward stood on the other side in all his glory. He didn't make a move to walk in. His eyes were my favorite honey-gold.

"Edward" The word left my lips before I could stop it.

"Hello Bella" He seemed so distant, so cold.

I briefly wondered if they made him come in here. _When did he get back?_ A few like questions raced through my mind. I kept my eyes on him. We were both quiet.

He stumbled in though the door – obviously pushed in - a minute later. Alice walked in behind him. The rest of the family followed except Rosalie. I wondered where she was.

"Just outside" Alice winked as she answered my silent question.

So she was keeping close, just not in view. I immediately felt better at that. She was making an effort in her own way. I appreciated it more that she'll know. All of them gathered around the bed but Edward went to stand by the open window. My scent must still be hard for him.

_Of course it is, he's been away for so long._

My eyes met his from across the room. I was trying to see if there was anything different about him. If he looked like he'd moved on away from me or was with someone else. There was nothing there of course. I noticed that everyone was looking between us, pretending not to be.

"Alice, may I have my backpack please?"

Rosalie appeared at the door and gave it to her. I took out the copy on Midnight Sun and let it drop to the floor. Everyone was startled when Alice gasped.

"I can't see anything. It's all foggy, there's nothing there." She turned to me then, "It's the same as this morning when I couldn't see you. The vision I had about the accident yesterday was the same, except I could make out vague pictures when I concentrated really hard"

It was …funny that she looked to me for answers. I was as bewildered as she. There was nothing about that in the books.

_The books_.

"What were you trying to see now?" I asked her.

"I was looking forward to see what that was" She pointed to the manuscript I held. "I couldn't see anything, so I worked back to the present second and all our futures came up clouded." Everyone was listening to her intently. Edward's brows were pulled together. He was staring at Alice strangely.

"Um…this is the manuscript that accompanies the books. It's the one in Edward's point of view. It's time to give it to him"

My words grew quieter the more I said. I could see all their eyes glowing at the object in my hands. Rosalie was leaning against the door, she too was focused on the manuscript in my hands. I turned to Edward.

"Here, you should read it. Then we'll talk" I held it out to him.

"I'm sorry about what almost happened today Bella. I'm glad you're alright" Edward

I knew he meant well but those words brought my previous irritation and disappointment with him to the surface. I wouldn't even be here if he'd been back on time.

"No thanks to you. I hope the sisters were worth it" The words slipped from my lips before I could control myself.

My face flushed ten shaded of red. I needed the earth to open up and swallow me whole. The room was totally silent. I couldn't look at anyone in the face so I stared at the patterns on the bed sheets biting my tongue.

"Excuse me?"

Uh oh! That tone of voice. I hadn't heard it before but I knew what it meant. I had officially upset Edward Cullen. I didn't look at him when I replied.

"What's done is done Edward. Thanks for your kind words" I turned to Esme then;

"Mom, thanks for bringing me the clothes. I think I'll get some rest now."

Although it felt familiar for me to call her mom I don't think anyone expected me to. She just stared at me looking like she was about to cry. _Another sinkhole moment._ She rushed at vampire speed to hug me.

"Oh my sweet child, anytime. We'll go and let you get some rest. Call for us if you need anything. I'll be here in the morning. Come you all, say your goodbyes"

Alice was next to hug me.

"Bye Bella, I'll wait for Jasper at home, don't worry about it."

I looked at her questioningly. "I still can't see clearly. It seems I can't see anything regarding the book. When I make the decision to not read it or ask Edward about it I can see my future clearly. Maybe I'm not supposed to know yet." She sounded like she was sulking over that.

"I was thinking about giving it to him this morning before you came. Maybe you're right about the books"

It made sense since they were not supposed to know about the contents the books. Somehow, her visions about anything in them were unclear. She would only see when the time came. It was_ Genius!_

"Carlisle I can see your future clearly now too. Did you decide not to ask about the contents of the manuscript?" Alice asked him. He smiled slightly nodding.

"Guess we solved that mystery. We should allow Bella some time to rest. She has had an exciting morning." Carlisle encouraged them to follow him and Esme out.

Emmett waved me goodbye, having moved to stand by Rosalie. She acknowledged me with a slight nod. I smiled and nodded back. Jasper came to stand closer to the bedside.

"What can I do for you that Alice is leaving me behind for?" He asked smiling widely. There was a wicked glint in his eyes.

"Hmm…we could talk about the details of our courtship" I gave as a suggestion in my most honest voice.

"I'll eat you. I promise" Alice whirled to face us with a glare. Her hands were fisted on her hips.

"Alice!" Esme had her hand over her chest.

She sounded shocked. Her eyes darted between all three of us. Edward's face was priceless. He had the same look as Esme.

"I'll help you Alice, let's eat this human." Rosalie added her bit, sounding serious and contemplative.

"Why babe, she doesn't want to court me" Emmett also looked every bit serious staring Rosalie down. Carlisle turned to me and stared for a long moment.

"Bella?" He asked.

"He offered" I shrugged pointing to Jasper

"She wanted to have some sort of relationship with me first, she said so" Jasper sounded like Emmett at that moment.

"I'll tear you to pieces" Edward focused a glare on Jasper

He sounded dangerous and beautiful. We all turned to look at him. _That was…unexpected_. He must have heard what the others were thinking. I guess the joke was on the parents.

"Edward…" Esme's voice was barely audible - she looked worried.

She searched all our faces while Carlisle only focused on me. The corners of his lips twitched.

"Come dear, they're just playing. Bella isn't that good at hiding anything. She has an open face. Makes me want to lock her up and away from these five before they corrupt her" I was already smiling before he finished talking.

"Bella! Don't do that to your mother. I expect it from them but not you? I expect much more from you. You almost gave me a heart attack for the second time today" I immediately felt guilty. Esme was the last person I wanted to worry.

"Sorry Esme, if it's any comfort that was meant for Carlisle. Can't pass up an opportunity to tease the old man"

"Hey" Carlisle exclaimed

"Well I still want to eat her" Rosalie whined

"I taste like wolf" I supplied.

She wrinkled her nose and shuddered whisper screaming "Ew" three times.

"Aw, now you've done it. I can't go hunting with that thought. Thanks Bella, really" Emmett complained, leading Rosalie out the room.

"Jazz I'll see you later" Alice kissed Jasper on the cheek and left with Esme and Carlisle.

I slid down into a sleeping position facing Jasper. "Tell me a story Jasper" I asked. Alice must have seen this. I wasn't ready to be left alone with Edward and Jasper needed to spend time around me too.

"You're serious?" He asked after testing my mood.

"Yes. Edward's going to read that book. I'd rather you stayed to help him with his emotions"

I hadn't even thought about that until I said it. _Oh boy I hope I fall asleep soon._ Maybe this is what Alice saw...Ugh! I can't figure her out one bit.

"Okay, what do you want to hear?" He sat on the chair by the bedside.

"Tell me about when you met Alice" I smiled at the memory of the story.

"Alright then…Once upon a time-" Jasper decided on the classic Disney version. I drifted off to sleep shortly after he started.


	19. Chapter 19

**Running**

**_Edward's POV_**

I ran from the only place I wanted to be a few days ago because I am a coward, as Tanya pointed out, though her reason was very different from my truth. I ran because I'm repulsed at myself. I ran because I'm afraid of what I am, a monster. I ran faster and faster with no clear direction or desire to stop. Running has always brought me comfort and allowed me to think clearly. This time, it only increased my fear.

I stopped under a big tree in the middle of thick forests. My legs, my heart my mind wanted to turn back; to apologize to Bella for what I almost did. To return to my family and ask my father to help me overcome my weakness and cry to my mother for my shame. I wanted to return to Forks to claim the life I've always wanted to have, with the woman who claims to be my mate, Bella.

A stray thought reminded me that I had planned to leave Forks behind and turn away from my family a few days ago. This was before Bella stormed her way into our lives and changed our plans. I decided to stay away a few days to clear my head. I wanted to return to Forks a man deserving of my family and Bella's forgiveness; not broken, confused and weak. I decided to hunt any prey memory of Bella's scent was still strong. When I was satiated I headed for Denali. I had no clear plan or reason to go there. It seemed like the right thing to do. Though, as soon as I was within range I wanted to turn back. Tanya had been thinking about me. She planned to visit Forks while trying not to make a clear decision as not to forewarn Alice. I turned from the direction of the house towards the thick bed of snow in the wilderness and stayed there.

Alaska was truly beautiful, but I could not see that now. The only thing I could see was Isabella's face as I last saw it, unafraid, compassionate and understanding. I would have happily accepted her being frightened or angered; not understanding. I lay in the snow slowly feeling myself sinking in and being covered by new flakes. It was no surprise when I heard Tanya running in my direction. She was happy to have caught my scent.

"Edward? Are you well?" She asked when she reached me. I saw in her mind that I looked dead, even for a pale vampire. Most of my body was covered in snow. My clothes were torn. My skin blended in with the white of the snow.

"Hello Tanya" I spoke slowly

_'Edward!"_ she threw herself atop me. I could have easily moved out the way or stopped her, but I didn't move. She was surprised at this too. I saw it in her mind as she assessed out position and deciding to place her lips on mine but made no move to stop that too. My mind was miles away, in a small kitchen with yellow cupboards watching lush mahogany hair flow dawn a lean long back of a human girl, Bella.

I barely registered when Tanya lightly placed her lips on mine watching for my reaction. When none came, she concluded that I must have come for her. She thought I was finally giving into her.

'_Oh Edward, I've waited long for this day'_ she thought to me, leaning in and kissing me with more fevor.

My stone body held still, unyielding and unresponsive until she stopped to look at me.

_'Please Edward'_ she thought to me again.

There was pain in her thoughts as she registered that I was rejecting her advances yet again. Tanya had never shown any concern for my rejection before, but this time she let me see how hard it was for her to accept.

"I'm sorry Tanya, I don't mean to hurt you" I apologized

"Then what is your intention Edward?" Truly, I had none with her. "Did you not come here to be with me?" she asked

"No Tanya. I didn't even come to the house. I just wanted time to myself; time to think"

It amazed me how quickly her mind connected the dots. She was already thinking through all faces of female vampires she knew. She wondered which one of them may have caught my attention and whether they had rejected me. It pained her when she thought it may be one of her sisters, which would explain my presence in Denali.

"Stop please" I asked of her

"Who is it Edward?" She sat up - still atop me. I knew she enjoyed that very much though she tried not to think it.

"None"

"You are lying Edward Cullen, to me and to yourself. I've always thought that perhaps you were shy or uninterested, but I see now that you're a coward. You're a runner Edward, always running - from your nature, from your family, from me. We could be great together Edward and you know it. We could be better than whomever you are running from now" She leapt up and ran off.

The gentleman in me wanted to run after her and comfort her, but the mated vampire in me knew that she was right. I needed to be somewhere else, back at Forks.

I thought over the events of the past few days and how things had completely changed. I had planned to leave the life I knew when Bella's letters arrived, chaining me to Forks. And now I'm more strongly bound to the small rainy town and a vulnerable human girl whose heart I carry with me.

I realized the truth of that statement as it came to me. Bella had already given her heart to me thus accepted being a vampire's mate. She loved me already. _'It's too late for me'_ was the words she used in her letter. I felt wretched for having run off with her heart without considering how she would live without it. I knew right then that I should return home, even if only to return it.

I sat up and dusted the snow off when I heard Eleazar approaching. I learnt from his thoughts that Carlisle had called him out of worry for me. It wasn't enough that I hurt Bella, but I worried my father too. I could only imagine how Esme was for Carlisle to have made the call.

"Edward, so you are here" Eleazar greeted

'Hello Eleazar. I apologize for not coming to see you all at the house"

"Don't trouble yourself. I know that Tanya has already been to see you. You know why I came" He didn't want to discuss Tanya's visit which I was grateful for.

"Yes, Carlisle called" I answered

"He worries about you, all of you."

"I know Eleazar. I was making my way back"

"Oh, and here I was hoping you would join me for a quick hunt" He invited.

It felt overly rude to decline so I accepted. We each caught a large buck and made our way back to the Denali house.

"I hope I'm not speaking out of place Edward, but you must know that Carlisle and I share a great faith in you. Whatever troubles you, you can overcome. If not alone, then with your family's support. We too will support you. You have always been strong son. While that may be admirable it is not always best, talk to Carlisle." He finished.

I knew he meant every word of it. "Or myself, for a more open-minded opinion of the times. I do live with three succcubi" He added with humor

"Thank you Eleazer. I'll remember that." I freshened up at the Denali house and spent a little time talking with Carmen, Kate and Irina. Tanya had left after informing the family of my presence nearby. No one had heard from her since.

I realized while running back to Forks that I missed the small rainy town. I missed my family and my home. I had left without an explanation to those who care for me the most, though I suspect Alice would have seen my moment of weakness and understood my reason for leaving, my shame. I hope she comforted Esme and calmed the others. I needed Bella. I needed the chance to try and be the man she wrote and read me to be for her. She told me she would need me to keep her safe over the next two years and make her happy. I need to let her know that I needed her too, so I may be that man.

Running past the same big tree in the forests a previous thought crossed through my mind_ 'the monster that I am tried to drain his mate.'_

I stopped short at the tree. Behind me lay the road that protected me from failure and accusation, before me lay the path of hope. I thought a great deal about all I had hoped for in the past century – to be faithful to my diet and to find my mate have always been at the top of the list. I wondered what was it about receiving what one hopes for that makes it frightening.

Perhaps the possibility that you may find there's more to hope for when that in itself is not enough, the fear of disappointment or realizing you hoped for the wrong thing.

What did Bella hope for? She expressed her wish that we not leave Forks without giving her a chance; that I give us a chance. I had already trampled on her hopes – I ran at the first opportunity.

I started running again with a new hope. I hoped that Bella could forgive me and is willing to start afresh.

This was what drove my legs faster through the thick forests towards my home. I ran to Forks. When I arrived I realized that it was early enough to attend school and made my way there. I was horrified with the dominant thoughts of the student body as I ran closer.

_Bella and Alice had been in an accident?_ _Alice?_ My mind could not comprehend this.

I stopped to search a few thoughts for more information. I saw Emmett and Jasper frantically working to move cars and carry Bella and Alice to my Volvo. They had driven off speedily towards the hospital. I was certain most of that was for the human charade we had to play, but the other – the Bella part – could have been real. She was human and could get hurt.

I whirled around towards the hospital searching for my father's thoughts. Alice greeted me as I drew nearer.

_'__Hi Edward, she's okay. We both are'_ My sister knew how best to comfort me next to Esme. I was grateful for her warm and thoughtful welcome.

_'__Edward, is that you'_ Esme asked quietly as soon as she sensed me close.

That was something else I had missed. Esme had an uncanny sense to know when we were near, in trouble or causing trouble Just like any mother does.

"Yes mom" I answered as I turned the corner to see my whole family together.

Alice ran into my arms and squeezed me tight. She showed me all I had missed in my absence. My whole family was showing me the same.

"Oh sweet boy, welcome home" Esme hugged me next. _'She'll be happy to know you're back son' _she thought to me while she showed me moments when Bella had a faraway look in her eyes.

I nodded and kissed her on her forehead. "I missed you too mom"

"Suck up" Emmett whispered._ "Glad you're back though. Hasn't been the same without you" _he added in his thoughts

"Edward" Jasper nodded, I nodded back. He showed me random moments of teasing between Bella and himself.

'_She's a Cullen Edward, with or without you. You'd be crazy to let her go'_ He added in his thoughts. I could sense the protectiveness and affection for Bella there.

Rose locked her eyes with me briefly. She was curious about where I had been, and why I was late. _Late for what?_

She showed me an image of her cupping my cheek affectionately, which disappeared in a fraction of a second. It was her own way of saying she missed me. I nodded to her in acknowledgement.

Carlisle stood slightly aside watching me with the family. I could see he had thought that I had finally left. My absence had hurt him more than he let the other's see.

_'Are you home for good?'_ I nodded yes to his question. _'She's with her father now. We will go see her in a moment. The whole family loves her Edward, even Rosalie has warmed up to her.'_

He continued to show me the moments he shared with Bella – the first time they met when she called my house her home – the first hug that made Carlisle feel like crying – their talks, teasing moments and when he gave her a tour of his study. Though Carlisle loved all of us the same, Bella and I held extra special places – the first and the last. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you father"

"Suck up" Rosalie and Jasper spoke at the same time, beating Emmett to it.

"Charlie's leaving, we can go back up" Alice announced

'_You should go in first'_ she suggested.

Sudden fear gripped me, what would I say or do. _'You'll be fine, just go.'_

We all made our way to Bella's room.


	20. Chapter 20

**Home**

**_Edward's POV_**

My family put me in the lead toward's Bella's room. I halted outside the door, unsure to knock or just walk in. I was still uncertain as to what I'd say – try for polite conversation or kneel and beg for forgiveness.

With Alice and Emmett's pressing I opened the door slowly. Her concentrated scent hit me before I remembered not to breathe. I could taste the delicious scent on my now parched and scorching throat. It took most of my strength to think past the clouding thirst and focus on the girl who was my world on the bed.

Her eyes opened to see me standing there. I heard when her breath caught. I needed to inhale to talk. I debated with myself while standing there awkwardly. I remembered too well the temptation that would surely follow if I should breathe in.

'_You'll be fine, we're all here'_ Alice pushed me through the door. _'Stand by the window, it'll help'_ she continued in her thoughts.

My family followed in. Rose chose to stand outside. I knew that she did it for show. She already liked Bella, but was determined to give her a hard time first. So very much like Rosalie. There was a comfortable silence in the room. I saw that Bella kept looking towards me as did my family. _Was everybody expecting me to say something? Pour my heart out?_

Bella saved me by asking for her backpack and bringing the attention to herself. The strangest thing happened; I saw the foggy visions with Alice. The more she tried to see, the foggier they became until there was nothing. Even stranger was that my sister looking to Bella for an explanation.

All my family's thoughts halted for a second when Bella explained the possible reason for Alice' problem; the future telling books. It made sense that Alice could not see forward into the content of the books until we were allowed to read them, but it was all so frustrating. All my family were anxious to know about the manuscript she gave to me. They planned to have a family meeting to read it together. In truth I was unsure about that, especially since my thoughts would be exposed to them all.

"I'm sorry about what almost happened today Bella. I'm glad you're alright"

I told her sincerely. I would have to thank my sister too for looking after her in my absence.

_'It's no problem, just buy me the Porche'_ Alice, of course she saw my intentions.

"No thanks to you. I hope the sisters were worth it" Bella replied coldly– so quiet that we almost didn't hear. To say I was shocked by her response would be an understatement of the past century of my life.

'_Uh-oh! She's a spitfire"_ Emmett laughed at my face in his thoughts

'_Haven't been here a minute and already upsetting her – way to go Edward'_ Jasper chided

'_You know you deserve that, why did you let Tanya get that close. Wait 'till she finds out about it'_ Alice warned

'_Edward, the sisters? The Denali sisters?'_ Esme was shocked at Bella's accusation

'_Son, is there something we should know?'_ Carlisle

_Hmm, I like her better already. Someone to put you in your place brother?'_ Rosalie was smug

I asked for a pretext of the statement but Bella brushed me off.

'_Might have to teach her a thing or two though.'_ Rosalie was proud of this? I glared at her.

_'Don't look at me like that. She knew where you were before we did and most likely knows what you did there. So brother dearest, what did you do to earn a woman's wrath?' _She baited me.

A part of me wondered exactly how much Bella knew from the books about Tanya._ Not good!_

I almost missed Bella call Esme mom. It sounded so natural, so right. We were to leave Bella so she could rest. Alice was still pouting that she could not see anything about the book in my hands. I saw as the decision to not interrogate me about it cleared her vision. _Amazing!_

Emmett wouldn't be deterred though. He was still intent on asking me about it, as was Rose. The third shock of this hospital visit came when Bella mentioned her courtship with Jasper. I let out a low growl before I was able to stop myself.

'_Calm Edward'_ Jasper showed me the running joke that led to this conversation in his thoughts.

Esme was caught unawares between my growl and Alice's perfectly delivered retort. I decided to play along threatening Jasper before Carlisle caught on.

'_Wow, where has funny Eddie been? I knew I liked this girl'_ Emmett

The teasing was short lived as the others left save Jasper. Alice didn't have a clear reason for leaving him behind, so I didn't know either. It wasn't until Bella mentioned controlling my emotions that I understood – I wasn't going to like any of what I'd be reading.

The picture I was left with, when Jasper told Bella the chocolate coated version of his life with Alice was very calming. I settled in the chair by the window and started reading Midnight Sun. Bella fell asleep before I finished the second page with Jasper's help.

"Are you alright?" My brother asked me

"Yes, why do you ask?" I wondered

"You're emotions are reading a deep shock, shame, pain – though I gather that is from thirst. Have you hunted?" He asked

"Sufficiently. It's the effect of her scent" He nodded in understanding.

"Will you be alright if I go for a quick hunt? Your current state is not helping me any"

"Sure. I plan to sit right here. I'll stick my head out the window if I have to" My brother left.

I took a moment to watch the sleeping girl on the bed. Her hair flared out on the pillow. She truly looked angelic, and she was mine. Stretching my legs unnecessarily, I returned to reading. I started the book again but was still shocked by the words.

The author had not spared details when it came to me and Alice, nor my thoughts about my siblings. I could accept the events as a possibility of what may have been.

I hated reading about the foul thoughts of Forks' student body toward's Bella. I had witnessed it on her first day to some degree of accuracy as in the book. I hoped Bella was careful since she was aware of this. The silence of her mind, even in this hospital room was frustrating. It seems the shock of it would have been the same had I not known from her letter. I tensed in my seat when I read how her scent possessed me and turned me into the monster I fear to be.

The detail was so provoking I had to stop breathing where I was seated. I could feel the burn in my throat flare up at the memory of Bella's scent. The wind blew through the window into my face helping me pull together. I decided to turn my chair to face the window.

_No more mistakes - _I thought to myself.

I was disgusted when I read that I planned to kill her and the few unfortunate students in the same room. The thought that Bella had already read this about me made me feel ashamed.

_How could she want to be mated to this? _I wondered, taking a glance at her form on the bed.

I realized she hadn't wanted to experience this her first day at school.

_That's why she warned me, why she asked me not to breathe. I would gladly miss out on the experience if I was her too. _

Defeated, I read on with my head hung low. It didn't get better; the only good news was that I didn't attack her. I don't think I would have continued reading if I had. My father's face and his faith in me saved her. I thought about what that meant for me. I couldn't protect my mate on my own.

After reading about the office encounter, I knew now why she hesitated her first day. _To save herself from the monster._

The more I read the more my back hunched. I was suddenly uncomfortable in the chair, in this room. I wanted to leave but had nowhere else to go. _Maybe Tanya was right about me being a runner._

Forcing myself to stay seated, I continued on reading about a vision of Alice's – very similar to the one she had days ago. I ran in the book as I had a few days ago. It was little comfort to learn that some things were certain between the book and reality. Reading at vampire speed, one would think I'd be faster but it was slow.

Every word was processed and stored in memory. All my feelings of inadequacy were exposed. A small part of me was happy that Jasper had left. I didn't need an audience.

Alaska! That's how Bella must have known where I had been. This book was truly accurate. The choices I made now I had already made.

_But why would Bella be upset then?_

I learnt the answer as soon as the thought crossed my mind. I had kept Tanya at a distance as I always have. That was what she read. Except this time I was too weak to even try.

_I'd have to talk to Alice about keeping Tanya's latest antics from Bella_. The thought made me feel wretched – how could I even consider lying to my mate.

I enjoyed the brief moment of reprieve when I read of our first conversation. She would have been amazing and entirely frustrating had things happened this way.

_How did she notice so much and how did I make so many mistakes with her?_

I smiled as I learn't a little more about her, frowning at my wrongfulness and the way I made her uncomfortable. My eyes darted over the pages again at my assessment of her; beautiful – observant – selfless – private. Even confused and uncomprehending I liked her then – _Oh Bella!_

_The truck will have to go! That is not a suitable vehicle! what?_

I planned to ask Alice to look into my future and see what it holds. It seemed I was too confused about Bella that she couldn't see much in the books.

The Accident! Bella expected it to happen. Bella expected me to save her and I failed her. Alice took my place.

My dead heart tore in two.

_How can a man make so many mistakes in three chapters of a small manuscript? How many more did I make in the books Bella had? _

I put my head in my hands feeling myself slowly dying over again

"Hey" Jasper was back and able to surprise me."You alright?"

"I am. The things in here are hard to swallow"

He looked at me speculatively a moment _'anything you want to talk about?'_ He tested

"No. Thanks"

"Should I stay?" That was tricky. Will I need to be calmed later?

"No. Go home to Alice, I'll stay" In all honesty I wasn't sure I would stay, not really.

My brother left after sending me a helping of calm and confidence.

Careful not to overwhelm myself, I took a deep steady breath before continuing to read. I could not allow myself to stand from the chair or I might give into the overwhelming craving to leave the room and never turn back.

_Exposure! What a small thing to be concerned about when Bella almost died_.

I realized Bella stopped the certain family fight by sending us those letters. It would have been ugly going against Rose and Jasper. I had run again from her, this time in plain sight. _Was I really so transparent that Tanya saw through me? Am I a runner?_

Not an exceptional quality to accept about oneself that._ What did Bella think of me?_

Oh how fitting; the author guessed right about my torments in the book – thew were the same now. My curiosity about her and the life she knows of us, my thirst and every male that would dare look at her. I growled low and quiet, not looking forward to those thoughts. I amused myself with thoughts of how Mike Newton must be adjusting to Bella's closeness with my family, or Jessica.

Surprised that I was able to stay away from Bella so long, it was good to learn that went back to my home. A pang of hurt shot through me as I imagined her with a human family of her own – a husband and two children.

"Edward" I turned sharply towards the bed. I thought she had woken but she wasn't.

_Bella Swan speaks in her sleep._

The thought made me smile and relaxed me into the uncomfortable chair. I debated with myself before moving at full speed to switch off the light and sit again. _Edward Cullen, that is the stupidiest thing you have ever done, _I thought.

All I had to do was decide not to leave but I had to go about it an idiotic way. _I'm turning into a seventeen year old if not younger! Urgh_

Shaking that disturbing thought out my head I continued to read. _Yep, quite a temper as Emmett pointed out earlier, clumsy and clueless! How could she think I regretted saving her?_

I enjoyed reading that she showed no preference to any other males. I read with tensed interest when I ran to her house. _Ah, even then she would call to me in her sleep. Oh Bella, what have you done do deserve me – a soulless monster._

It surprised to learn how I gave into her. How I started desensitized myself to her scent. _Where did I get that idea from?_

I took stock of myself having been in this room a while. My throat still burned as expected. I could not taste Bella on my tongue as strongly. There was no venom pooling into my mouth other than what was normal. I took a small breath, and another. The burn intensified, but it was bearable. I started breathing facing her bed to force myself to endure and acclimatize.

I shook my head at my behavior the next few pages. Emmett would never let me live this down if he knew. I would have to be more civil, kind and loving towards my Bella.

_Yes, My Bella. Kind, selfless, responsible, funny, astute, interesting Bella._

"She faints at the sight of blood?" I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me at the irony. _Made for Edward indeed_!

_She can smell it? _"How strange"

I looked over her sleeping form on the bed. Bella Swan was unique in more ways than one. I wasn't sure how I felt about future outings with the likes of Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley…especially to La Push…around those mutts. I hope Bella would make smarter decisions.

_My Bella knows Debussy._ I was comforted to know we had that in common. I made immediate plans to play for her soon. Her mother sounded interesting, I'd like to read her mind. A slight smile flighted on my face when I read here reverence to my parents. She would have loved them either way.

_I wrote her a song!_ I wished I could know that very same melody to play for her again. Somehow, hard as it was to read through the words expressing my fear and doubt, I was comforted that Bella still chose me in this reality. She still came to Forks. She reached out to me knowing how conflicted I would be.

Esme is right '_Love doesn't always come in convenient packages'_ I shook my head a moment later. _Now there's the Rosalie I know - egotistical. _I was glad she wasn't so resentful of Bella now. Whatever happened in my absence was good then.

I gritted my teeth at Peter and Charlotte's unannounced visit. Couldn't they stay away another few years before they had to see Jasper? This is exactly the kind of thing I don't wan't Bella exposed to. It can be dangerous. Even more dangerous than any human ailment, ignorant drivers, thoughtless teenage boys, her clumsiness, lightening, fires, earthquakes!

_Did I really worry about all that….to Emmett even?_

I read on more about my struggles to be with Bella and my worry over her safety. I knew I still had the same worry if not more now knowing exactly who she is to me from the beginning. I was happy to have chosen watching over Bella instead of spending time with Peter and Charlotte though saddened at the same time. We don't get to see other vampires and don't have that many who are friends. How out of control I must have been! I was sure Bella would cause me the same level of insanity now too where her safety is concerned. I need to practice some relaxing techniques.

That thought halted immediately when I sensed the direction of the new chapter. My body tensed, nostrils flared as I read more. Bella was in danger – could still be in danger now too.

_No! Never!_ I vowed, growling at Jessica's uncaring attitude and blatant hate for Bella. A slow growl built in my chest when it became clear what the danger was. _Rosalie would gladly rid the world of this scum_

I became quickly frustrated that it took me long to get to her – hoping this time I didn't fail her. With a clenched jaw I berate myself. _Could I not be more insensitive. She had to make sure I was fine? Mistake after mistake with Bella. How can she still have faith in me?...…_

Dazzle? _What unpleasant things did she have to suppress__at such a young age?_ The questions came without answers. My brow furrowed as I read on, she was delaying telling me something important to ask me more questions.

_Magnet for trouble?I told her about my mind reading? We'll it's better than my nature I guess. _My Bella is also very curious – that made me smile. Speed? Of all the things to fear of me…

_Black? The mutts had told her our secret?_ I was furious at that and surprised at how slow I caught on._ She flirted with him? Should I be concerned about that?...I'm not crabby when I'm hungry!_

I made her cry, the selfish monster that I am. I had pushed her away. I was amazed at how much Bella had changed me so completely at this point. _She said yes to me, over and over again – even when I didn't deserve it, even after she knew what I was – Amazing_

Bella saw right through my pretenses and agony. I was astounded at how easily she understood that I wanted to stay yet leave.

_Would I really leave, do the right thing. What was the right thing to do?…..I openly__discussed hunting with her-wow! It seemed I have no filter when talking to her_

My eyes focused on Bella's sleeping form in the dark room searching for the feel of electricity between us. There was none, though that may be caused by the distance between us. Strangely I missed it, this feeling unknown to me. It symbolized our connection and I wished I could feel it right then.

I was irritated when the book came to an abrupt end. In the same breath I was relieved there were no more failures to read about; no more danger or hurt to my mate.

I was unsatisfied that there was no more information about our relationship, how we progressed and ended with her changed. I felt that I needed to know to retain my sanity and quench my curiosity.

I stayed in the hospital room the whole night thinking over what I read. The book truths about me weren't pretty. Others that I read about Bella matched her perfectly as we came to know her from the letters.

She was brave, strong and accepting. Even if things had gone the way of the book, she wouldn't have cared about what I am. She would have kept my secret – or at least I didn't read otherwise. Sudden realization dawned on me. I had been breathing her scent without the urge to attack her for a while now.

_So this is how it's done. _

I noted with joy as I vowed never to endanger Bella again.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello New Morning**

**_Bella's POV_**

It was strange in my dream.

_There were dark shadows I could barely make out surrounding me, each one with what I could make out as a hand raised to the front of the face. All of them kept circling me making a hissing sound that meant 'quiet'. "What are you saying? Who are you? Talk to me – let me see you...please" I begged but they slowly became dimmer and dimmer until it was all dark._

"Bella, Bella are you alright?" I would recognize that voice anywhere. Edward – but, the voice wasn't in my dream…it was…I jerked up quickly.

"Bella, I'm sorry did I scare you?"

His face was so close. I just stared at him. His guarded eyes were a deep gold and his jaw clenched. Slowly I let myself fall back on the bed, never taking my eyes off him.

"I'm fine - just a dream…I'm okay, thank you" I replied once I was sure my breath won't fan his face and make it difficult for him. He nodded, returning to the chair by the window.

We sat in silence for a while. His eyes were locked on me. I knew I'd never win the staring contest so I let mine wonder between him and the room.

"What time is it?" I asked, realizing it wasn't quite bright outside

"It's just after six in the morning. You're an early riser"

I snorted, "Not really, it must be this place" I gestured to the room "How are you? – I mean- are you comfortable w-with my scent?" I asked

"It's bearable. I have been here all night. I can understand what it means in the book about familiarity," he answered. His posture was rigid, as though he was very uncomfortable sitting there.

"You can open the window, I don't mind" I offered

"It's still a little cold out, maybe later" he took an unnecessary breath before speaking "Bella..."

I watched him, waiting for him to gather his thoughs. For a moment I though he'd tell me he was leaving. I would be so like him to convince himself its the best thing to do. He must have heard my heart rate change.

"Are you ok?" He asked "your heart beat out of rhythm a moment ago" he continued to explain at my confused look.

"oh" was my brilliant reply before I blushed. "uh, that's going to happen a lot. The blushing too"

He smiled and nodded slightly "I'm sorry" I said quietly before I could take the words back.

"Don't be Bella, your heartbeat is a sign that you're alive" he replied "I focused on it all night. It's quite soothing." I smiled at that_, just like in the books._

He suddenly looked shy again.

"Bella, I wanted to apologize. Of all my family I was the one less accepting of this…situation; and for that I'm sorry. I left badly a few days ago too when I should have stayed to talk to you. It's-"

"Edward it's ok, I undersand. I expected it – to some degree, you know like in the book."

I wanted him to stop apologizing for what was natural for him. I knew he'd leave, like I knew Tyler would loose control of his car, it was meant to be.

"Yes, that's another thing to apologize for. I don't even know where to begin. Bella my thoughts – my actions were horrible. I wish you hadn't read that."

"I'm glad I did. I understand better now. It's nothing to be ashamed of Edward. You are what you are but more importantly you are who you are." I encouraged, feeling like I'd be repeating that a lot over my long immortal life to come.

"Then we see Things differently" he stated.

I was surprised by that. I was expecting him to tell me how dangerous he is and that I shouldn't underesimate that. We were quiet again a few moments.

"I suppose I should thank you, for helping me at school our first day. You didn't need to be frightened like that"

It took me a moment to understand what he meant

"I didn't do it for me Edward. I did it for you. I didn't want you to suffer" I explained

"For me?" he cocked his head to the side in confusion

"Yes, to protect you" I wanted him to know I was able to do that for him like he would for me.

"How was Denali?"

I asked without thinking after another moment of silence. My need to hear his voice was overriding all logic. I already knew what happened from the book. _Seemed like my Cullen filter is off with Edward too._

He looked at me intensely for a while, like he was thinking hard about something.

"I saw the Denali's. Tanya first, then Eleazar and the rest" He answered carefully.

"Are they well?" I asked

"Yes, they are."

He was even more uncomfortable that he had been before. Maybe he was uncomfortable talking about his extended family with me.

"Bella-I don't know what you read, but-" he stopped talking.

"What?" I asked when it seemed he wouldn't continue

"I went to Denali, but not to the house at first. I stayed in the wilderness" I knew this, the time he spent thinking about me.

"Tanya came to find me, she caught my scent while hunting. I – I…she-" Edward struggled for words. I was surprised; they only talked - like in the book didn't they?

_OMG! He didn't - he didn't decide to be with her did he?_ I felt a lump in my throat. My chest burned

"She might have kissed me" the words crept into my ears and through the noise in my head. His eyes were down. There was no pride or happiness about what he just said. D_id he regret it?_

"Bella?" He called after a few minutes of quiet.

I didn't know what to say to that. It hurt, I felt betrayed. _Silly Bella, he's not even your boyfriend._ I kept my eyes on the starched white hospital bedsheets.

"Please, you must know it wasn't mutual. I-"

"It's okay Edward, you don't have to tell me. We're not…you know, so – it's not like you owe me any explanations….or anything" As true as that was, it didn't take the hurt away.

He kept silent as did I.

Carlisle and Esme came in a little while later. Carlisle had my release papers, and Esme helped me get ready for Charlie. I spoke animatedly with them doing my best to ignore my hurt. Edward kept to his chair and out of the conversation. Esme sat with me through breakfast while Carlisle went to work. I was glad. I couldn't be left alone with Edward just yet. When Charlie came by he talked with Carlisle a bit and drove me home. He had to go back to the station. The door bell rang soon after he left.

"Edward?"

"I was wondering if I could stay with you today, if – I mean - hopefully you're not too upset with me" His eyes were lighter again, he had hunted.

"Sure, come in" I invited. "Uh, would you like to sit down here? I was in my room just now"

"Down here is fine, unless…you need to be more comfortable and rest" His eyes searched me up and down. I was tempted to have him lie next to me in my bed, though I knew it was much too soon for that.

"Yea, let's go up to my room. I think Carlisle gave me something that'll make me sleep" I gave into temptation.

He followed me upstairs to my small room."Uh, this is it" I said as I let him in "Make yourself comfortable"

I could have sworn I saw a smirk when I said that, which resulted being my blush as I realized how my words could have been interpreted.

"He went to stand by the window again while I sat on the bed with my feet under the covers. We were in comfortable silence while his eyes roamed all over my room. I cringed when I remembered what his all too clear vision was seeing – dirt, maybe insects, urgh! I shuddered

"This is still so strange for me" he began "I wish I could know what you were thinking just now to have that reaction" he asked

"Uh… I remembered how good your vision is. I can't imagine what you may be seeing" I blushed embarrassed

He gave a tight lipped smile "You have nothing to be concerned about, Esme and Alice were here though." He answered

"oh" I couldn't think why except for Alice's obsession with my clothes.

"I wanted to ask you about the book" he started again. "How did you know when to let me read it?" he asked

"I can't really say. I felt it. I had a dream about reading it with my grandma when I was a little girl – thought it was a sign" I shrugged

"And the other books?" he continued, curiosity burning in his eyes

"No, not the other books. Do you think I made a mistake?" I asked him suddenly unsure

"No, I'm glad to have read it. I understand better now" He returned my words from earlier.

"I just hope that I don't disappoint you, that the real me can live up to your expectations. I don't know what you read of the book character, so…"

"I don't think you have to worry about that" I told him. It was true, so far he had done what the book said he would. "I hope that I don't disappoint you"

"Don't be silly Bella, I don't think that's possible" he gave me the crocked smile I read a about. _Yes, definitely my favourite!_

"Can we talk about what you know?" He asked carefully

"Not what I didn't write in the letters. I'm sorry Edward, but this is important. I can't explain it." I defended

"It's alright, I won't pressure you Bella. We'll discuss whatever you want"

We spent the afternoon talking about his family, my family, where we lived before, Forks, our school mates, everything. Edward was warm, calm and easy to talk to. I could see why I would love him madly as I did in the book. I was beginning to now.

Later, when I knew school was out I wondered why the other Cullens had not come to see me yet. Alice and Emmett at least, but I didn't mind being alone with Edward. The space between us grew bigger and bigger as time flew by. I itched to have him sit closer to me. I realized he was also more relaxed in posture and speech. I knew when it was time to cook supper but could not make myself break the warm atmosphere so I didn't move. Instead, I started to fall asleep.

"Rest Bella, you can barely keep your eyes open" Edward stated after I asked him to repeat the same thing three times.

"Are you leaving?" I asked him, wishing he would stay. "Please stay"

"Of course" he agreed with a smile. I slid down and closed my eyes, happy to know he was there.

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0—

**_Edward's POV_**

_Bella, my Bella! Her name swirled in my mind like a mantra. Well not mine exactly – like she cared to point out - but she was here with me. I had never felt so warm, so alive just from speaking to someone.. In one day she had shown me how she cared for my comfort - about the burn in my throat from her delicious scent – the privacy to not share anything I was uncomfortable with and my safety. _

_A human caring fort and protecting a vampire; only Bella. I didn't know what to expect when I decided to tell her about Tanya. Anger, perhaps a smart retort – but it pained her as much as she tried not to let it show._

_I felt horrible.'Another strike Edward!' _

_I couldn't speak to her as soon as I knew my parents could hear. I wanted to be the one to take her home, but I suppose it had to be her father. She still belonged to him, not to me. Would she belong to me someday soon? Could she willingly want to? I went for a short hunt but all that was on my mind when I drained the small deer was her. I had to be near her. I had started running towards her house before the thought had formed. _

_Her welcoming smile healed the emptiness__in my chest from the little time we were apart. I couldn't have been happier that she was comfortable to invite me to her room and talk to me. I love talking to her. She was indeed like a drug – her scent, her mind, her beauty, her heartbeat, her blush…I am very rarely taken by surprise, but she does it without effort._

_I watched in fascination while she slept. I hid in the closet like the teenage that I am when her father checked on her when he returned home. It frustrates me to no end that she will not share the future she knows with me but the mystery adds to the lure that is Bella Swan, and I am hooked._

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke to a dark room, fully covered. I knew immediately that something was wrong. Usually, the covers would be halfway to the floor. _Perhaps Charli-…Edward!_

I searched for him in the dark room when I felt a light touch to my head.

"Hey" I whispered "You stayed"

"Yes I did" He answered form next to my ear but I still couldn't see him.

"What time is it?"

"It's after midnight, you slept for eight hours. That's good"

_Midnight? Charlie, Edward in my room…_

"Charlie?"

"He's asleep. He checked on you but chose not to wake you. It's amazing that I can't hear both your thoughts clearly. There is nothing at all from you. I get glimpses from him, not quite complete sentences." He stated in the dark. I didn't have the heart to rub it in. I just wanted to see his face.

"I need a human moment, excuse me"

I jumped off the bed to the bathroom. When I went back to my room there was a plate with two slices of pizza and a glass of milk on the side table.

"Wow, thanks"

He watched me eat, and passed me a glass of water with pain killers Carlisle prescribed. It felt really good to be cared for like this, by him especially.

"What?" I asked at the look onhis face

"Nothing. The food, It doesn't smell very apetizing especially pizza" he answered

"I know it doesn't to you. Thank you for…" I gestured to the empty tray "You know, in the books you and Esme started cooking for me when I came to visit" I smiled at the memory

"Really? That sounds…interesting" he finished

"Did you leave? I-mean where were you when Charlie was here?" I asked

"I hid" He looked away from me. "In the closet" I bit my bottom lip to stop from laughing.

"Did I say anything interesting while I slept?" I was nervous about this.

_'What if something slipped with my sleep talking?'_

"No, you didn't talk at all"

"You must be disappointed" I teased

"Definitely" he answered

"Edward, would you open the curtains slightly – to bring some light in" I asked as I turned off the side lamp. A little light came into the room. I could make out his form.

"Would it-…could y-…" I breathed and blushed. '_Could I not behanve myself for one moment? Don't make it difficult for him Bella!'_

"What is it, you know you can ask me anything" I could hear he was sincere

"I wanted to ask – but of course you don't have to – I mean – if you don't want to, or if it's too soon, you know …with my scent and everything. I-"

"Bella?"

"Please come sit with me…here" I asked in a qick breath

He cocked his head to the side before walking toward the bed. I moved to make space for him. He sat leaning his back against the headboard. My body was alight from having him so close. I was frustrated with time and moving slow.

_'Why not just jump in to what is supposed to be our life?' _Even as I thought this, I knew I had to be patient

"What are you reading?" he asked looking at my copy of Romeo and Juliet.

We talked more about literature and our interests. I fell asleep again sometime after that with Edward humming softly to me. Today, my life truly began. Edward was back, in my room, in my bed, singing me to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

**_Back at school_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I groaned when I woke the next morning, unhappy about the attention I was going to face at school. A part of me wanted to stay in bed at least a day longer, but I knew that would only postpone the inevitable. With a sigh, I shot up and ran to the bathroom. My shoulder was almost healed but I planned to finish my treatment like Carlisle said I should. I dressed quickly, leaving my hair half damp. Alice would kill me but I couln't focus on that being late.

I stumbled down the stairs to be stopped by the smell of a freshly baked muffin and coffee. Edward sat at the table.

"Hi" I greeted

"Hello, I brought you breakfast. Hope you like vanilla latte and a blueberry muffin" He said unsurely

"I do, thank you." I gave him an assuring smile. "When did you leave?"

"When your father woke up. I went home to change and drove to buy these before returning. May I drive you to school?"

"Yea, sure. We need to leave it's already late" He took my bag and breakfast leading the way to the car.

"Are you going to let me eat in your car?" He stopped as if to think for a moment before flashing me favourite crooked smile.

"Are you going to spill?" he asked

"Only if you drive fast" I replied, suddenly uneasy at the thought

"We're late Bella" He stated closing my door for me.

He was seated and starting the car in a blink of an eye. I ate carefully avoiding looking at the road while he drove at what I assumed was his normal speed. There were no students outside when we parked next to Rosalie's car. I wondered what the Cullens did to scare other students off from parking next to her car.

"It's already halfway through first period, finish your food I'll stay with you" Edward offered.

I didn't really want to be away from him so I did not object. He settled himself into a comfortable position and stared at me.

"That's going to take some getting used to" I started

"What?"

"You staring at me while I eat" He flashed me an unapologetic smile.

"It's fascinating" he replied

"I know - to you"

He looked out the windshield to give me what little privacy he could but seemed to also be deep in thought. I left him to it though curiosity cursed through me. We stayed in comfortable silence while I fished my coffee until the bell for second period rang. Edward opened my door for me and walked me to my class. He stopped outside the door and stared at me. I focused on him, ignoring the students passing by.

"Um, see you later?"

"Is it okay if I escort you to your classes?" He lifted his eyes over my head narrowing them a little. I didn't turn to see who he looked at. _'Mike, Tyler, Lauren?_' I shuddered

"Yes, I'd like that" He brought his attention back to me with a brilliant smile that left me dazed.

"See you soon" He turned to walk away, leaving me dazzled.

My thoughts wondered to Edward throughout the morning. I wondered if he could transfer to some of my classes too. I ignored the looks and whispers from the other students. By some miracle, I escaped Jessica and Mike's interrogation at trigonometry.

Edward was there after every class to walk me to my next. This was quickly becoming my second favourite routine. When we entered the cafeteria he placed his hand to my lower back, leading me to the Cullen table. I enjoyed having his hand on me even if it was through my clothes. I dropped my eyes and blushed when I realized that Jasper would pick up on that. Edward pulled my chair for me, placing his tray of food between us.

"How are you Bella" Emmett started

"I'm good thanks, and you all?"

"We're great. So you two together now?" he asked loudly smiling. I didn't know what to say to that. Edward and I hadn't talked about it.

"Emmett" Edward warned glaring at his brother.

"What, all that time _'in private'_ and you haven't moved to first base?" Emmett pressed

"Shut it Emmett" Edward warned again this time with a low growl. The sound was faint, raw and incredibly exciting.

"I'd shut up if I were you Emmett, Edward's hanging onto his calm by thin strands" Alice chirped. I turned to see Edward glaring at her.

"What is it?"

"It's nothing" I raised an eyebrow in question. "It's the thoughts and talk about you in this school," He answered

"Yea" I breathed.

I had a very good idea what they were thinking and whispering especially now that I sat with the Cullens. I also hoped that Mike and Tyler were not upsetting Edward.

"I'm sorry about that" I looked at him confused, '_why did he apoligize?'_

"It's not your fault, don't worry about it"

I then remembered something I had forgotten about.

"Alice, when are Peter and Charlotte visiting?" I asked, effectively silencing the table.

She cocked her head to the side a moment.

"I don't know" she replied slowly. "Were you expecting them soon?" She asked

"Not really, I guess my timing is off," I shrugged feeling Jasper and Edward's eyes piercing through my skin

"Something you want to tell us Bella?" Jasper asked warily

"Nope"

"And what if they were visiting?"

Edward asked casually though I could hear the challenge in his voice.

"I don't know" I shrugged again.

In truth I had no idea why I even asked in the first place. All I know from the books is that they visited and Edward missed time with them because he was stalking me. Nothing else, until after I'm changed that is.

"Are you planning to meet them?" He asked directly

"Edward I don't know. I have no plans" I sighed knowing he would be against it even if I had wanted to meet them.

"So, when are you letting us read the books Bella?" Emmett asked.

I guessed that all the Cullens had wanted to ask that at one time or another. He was just the one that couldn't keep from asking.

"I don't know, but not yet"

"How did you know to give Edward the other book?" Rosalie asked.

Taking longer to chew, I debated against giving her the same answer I gave Edward. Somehow it sounded silly saying it to her.

"He needed to know how he handled things in the book – with my scent" I gave. It was partially true, wasn't it?

They all watched him shift uncomfortably in his chair. I stretched my hand and placed in on top of both his interwined ones without thinking. He brushed my hand with his thumbs and changed his sitting position, moving his hands to his lap.

The move stung. I mean I knew I had no right to touch him but for him to pull away in front of his family made me look desperate, pathetic. I fought the tears back into my eyes. Fortunately there weren't many so didn't spill.

"When are you coming over Bella, Esme would like to see you" Alice distracted me from my thoughts

"Uh… Friday? I can ask Charlie to sleep over" I bit my bottom lip after that slipped out. _'Cullen filter still not working'_

"Yay! She'll love that. We can do all sorts of fun things together." At least Alice was easy to please – sometimes.

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch period. I now had biology with Edward. He stood in one smooth move, taking our bags with and waited for me. I was confused, didn't he pull away from me just now – or was it that we weren't supposed to touch.

_That had to be it, no touching. _

I sighed. He was going to make things as difficult as in the book, or god forbid; try to change them. Class passed quickly with a defeaning silence between us. He walked me to gym where Alice met us at the door bouncing on the spot.

"Guess what? Peter and Charlotte are visiting next Thursday."

I just stared at her in mild incomprehension. I was sure my timing was off. Edward had stalked me for six weeks before they visited in the books. _Hmm…._

"Great, that should be fun for you all." I replied with the right amount of enthusiasm.

I did not want to argue with Edward whether or not I would get to meet their guests. Alice pouted, I could see the calculating look in her eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking – don't!" I stated making Edward chuckle behind me.

He handed me my bag and left me watching him walk away. Spontaniously, I snapped my teeth at him in a girlish growl. Alice burst out laughing next to me; Edward turned flashing his crooked smile. He let his bag drop off his shoulders and hid his behind with it while walking away. I blushed furiously when I understood how he interpreted my jab.

Gym was painful. Alice chatted away about the visit form their nomad friends all the way to the parking lot. Edward was waiting for me with the rest of the Cullens.

"Hey Bella, you taking over Alice's job now? Soon we won't need her for anything. We'll even come to you for the weather" Emmett shouted when we were closer.

"I can see the attraction to Jasper. He likes the future-telling type" he added ducking away from Jasper

"I hear Peter and Charlotte are coming; should be fun" Jasper repeated holding Alice gently to him

"Yes it will be. We'll be able to play ball too, there'll be a thunderstorm"

"Hell yeah! Wanna see vampire baseball Bella?" I shuddered, remembering with too much clarity why I shouldn't from the books.

"I'd love to Emmett, but not now"

"Ah, come on Bella. You can still visit with Peter and Charlotte here, they won't harm you" Alice begged

"Not your brightest idea Alice" I answered her quietly in a hug.

Edward had the passenger door open waiting for me. I could see he was already upset and hoped it wasn't with me.

We drove in silence to my house in the heavy rain.

"Would you like to come in?" I invited after a few minutes of continuing silence in my driveway.

He sighed and nodded. Before I could register it; he had opened my door and carried me to the porch. I was glad I didn't get wet and led us inside. I was at the door to my room when I remembered I hadn't made the bed in the morning. Edward was following behind me.

"Uh…please give me a few minutes" He looked at me quizzically "I need to straighten out first" I explained.

"How bad is it?" He asked

"Not too terrible, but still-"

He had zipped past me while I spoke. I turned slowly to see him darting around in my room. In a few seconds my clothes were packed away, bed made and he lay there as the perfect picture of ease.

"What…was that about?" I asked slowly walking in

"I slept here too. It was my turn to make the bed" he replied. I narrowed my eyes, we both knew he didn't sleep – technically.

"Please come sit with me" I couldn't deny him that.

"Tell me what happens when Peter and Charlotte visit" He asked me. I was confused because I remember this being in his book

"In the book you stalk me and ignore them"

"In the other books?" he asked

"You're not talking to me. I go to school and later to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela to shop for dance dresses"

"Prom?"

"Girls choice" I corrected

"That is eight weeks away" he sat up with eyes searching mine.

"I know, that is why I said my timing was off"

I didn't understand where his thoughts led.

"Would you like to meet them?" This surprised me. "I would; but I know you wouldn't allow it. There's also the little thing about the rules."

"huh!" he snorted

"It's okay if you want to meet them Bella, I'm only concerned for your safety. So if you won't mind me hovering around you…"

"Aaaah! Oh Edward, thank you, thank you, thank you" I threw myself onto him and immediately pulled away when he stiffened

"I'm sorry - I'm sorry, so sorry" I moved away slowly.

"It's alright, you just took me by surprise. Tell me it's that easy to make you happy and I'll be the happiest man alive - figuratively" he chuckled

"Not on your life" I teased.

He stayed with me all afternoon while I caught up on my homework.

"There's some precooked dinners in the fridge. I bought them in case you didn't have time-" He stopped talking watching me warily

"In case?" I prompted

"In case you couldn't spend a lot of time cooking…while you're up here with me" he finished shyly

"Thanks Edward, but I actually like to cook." He nodded finding something on my table to focus on.

"But since there is that, we can stay up here a little longer"

It was hard to tear myself away from Edward when Charlie came home. I heated the frozen lazagna and steamed pre-coocked vegetables in fifteen minutes flat. Dinner wasn't bad and Charlie agreed I could visit the Cullens for the weekend. I wondered when the right time would be to introduce Edward to him.

I escaped upstairs after dinner to find Edward waiting for me. This time he allowed me to rest my head on his chest while we talked. He had no heartbeat, and wasn't breathing regularly. I held as still as I could.

The rest of the week flew by in the same fashion. Edward drove me to school and stayed with me in the afternoons and at night. We talked and held each other in the privacy of my room. Emmett teased us relentlessly.

Jasper complained that I no longer had the hots for him since I saw his younger brother, warning Edward to keep me from Peter or he'd find himself last week's news too. That was the running joke of the week.

All the Cullens left school after lunch on Friday with Edward promising to collect me just before Charlie came home. He let me drive his Volvo home.


	23. Chapter 23

**_Bliss_**

**_Bella's POV_**

Just as he promised, Edward knocked at my door exactly ten minutes before the time Charlie would arrive home. I had packed, prepared supper and was ready to go. He opened my door for me before suddenly appearing at the driver's side.

"Ready?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" I enquired.

He gave me my favourite smile and shook his head. The drive to his house was slow – well slow for him. I didn't comment on it, just enjoyed the time I had with him. Esme and Carlisle met us just inside the door.

"Hello Bella dear, welcome home" Esme and I hugged. I missed the comfort of her arms.

"Thanks Esme. Hi Carlisle" He kissed me on my forehead.

"It's good to see you again daughter" He greeted back.

I could have left the Cullen house at that moment and still had the biggest grin on my face Monday morning. I could have never imagined the love and acceptance I felt from just reading about it. I felt Edward's hand on my lower back pushing me lightly towards the stairs. Butterflies filled my stomach at the thought of being in his room with him.

"Careful Bella, you don't want to release that to the whole house" I blushed furiously at Jasper's comment.

_Is there no privacy in this house_?

Alice and Rosalie smiled mischievously at me. I refused to turn to see Edward's face, certain I would find an undiscovered shade of pink for my cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind Bella" Alice chirped.

"Children!" Thank heavens for Esme.

"I don't want to know. I'll be in my study if needed" I blinked and Carlisle was gone.

"See you later Carlisle" I whispered after him.

Esme took my hand and lead us to the kitchen. I missed Edward's touch as soon as I took the first step away. I guess he knew he wasn't going to win against Esme and decided to give us time together.

"I've been playing around with some recipes but I don't know what you like or whether any of it is good. I need your help" She started

"Oh…wow"

That was the only thing I could think to say at the sight of the Cullen kitchen. All top surfaces were filled with bowls, pans and plates of food.

"I know it's a bit much. I don't expect you to eat it all, just what you like dear"

I could hear the pleading in her voice. This was important to her.

"Okay, let's round it up" I stepped inside taking off my jacket.

"Emmett would you like to help?" I asked slyly gaining a negative head shake from Esme

"Sure, but only low fat and vegetarian – can't mess with the basics because I'm trying something different" he replied seriously taking a seat next to me.

I watched as he studied the table for something to start with.

"Are you serious?" I asked in disbelief

"Yes. Strictly low fat" he replied before I burst out in giggles with Esme.

"I don't think I took that into consideration son" Esme let him off. "Maybe next time"

"Aw man, can't a man get healthy food in this house?" he left the kitchen mock sulking.

"Ignore him, Carlisle's working on a cure" I laughed harder at Esme's jab.

We spent time talking together while I sampled most of the cooked food she made. It was all good of course, but I decided on a chicken salad for dinner. Esme didn't look pleased with my choice. I convinced her it was best after everything I sampled. Edward came to steal me away when my dinner was finished.

"I stayed away as long as I could"

He whispered and kissed the sensitive spot behind my ear. I signed in contentment, letting myself melt into his chest.

"Let's go hide in case Alice remembers I'm here."

Before I could comprehend what had happened I was at the door to his room being gently let down from his shoulder.

"Did you just man-handle me?" I asked drowsily, trying to regain my balance

"Silly Bella." He chuckled "Come in, this is my room" He opened the door to let me in.

The room was exactly like the book described. A wall full of his music collection, the black oversized couch and stacks of books. I was somewhat disappointed that he hadn't gotten our bed yet; but then again that only happened much later.

I browsed his music and book collection while he told me briefly about each one. I learnt that Edward Cullen was a complex vampire by human mate standards.

When it was time for me to rest, he prepared me a bubble bath with candles before disappearing somewhere else in the house. This was strange, unexpected and absolutely welcome. In the book, Edward had been rigid and very strict. I appreciated that here he was slightly relaxed, though that remains to be seen when time goes by.

I relaxed in the bath a little longer before dressing in Alice-and-Bella approved baby pink pyjamas. Edward wasn't in the room when I was finished but his couch was turned into a sleeper and made up invitingly. I could swear I never read it was a sleeper. _Oh well!_

I slid under the covers and closed my eyes. I was half-asleep when I felt feather light kisses on my cheek and hair sending me into sweet oblivion.

When I woke the next morning, my eyes opened to Edward's honey gold ones.

"Good morning"

"It is"

"I trust that you slept well"

"Very well, thanks. And you?" He smirked.

"Blissfully" he decided.

I wanted to push myself closer and kiss him but forced myself to hold still.

"Esme made breakfast. I'm taking you out when you're done."

"Where to?" I asked curiously

"You'll see when we get there"

He left me alone to get ready. Esme had overshot the mark in Bella sized bites again. I noticed she had packed and stacked last night's dinner in the fridge.

"I thought you could take some food with you for your father"

"That's a great idea, I won't have to cook for a few days. But we won't finish it all before it goes bad" I informed, feeling slightly bad for the waste

"That's fine, I plan to donate some of it. Edward is waiting for you. I asked him to let me stay with you during meal times here" That explained his unusual absence.

"How do you feel about running?" He was with Emmett and Jasper outside when I found him

"I think it makes me nervous. I'll fall flat on my face if I use my own legs and hurl out my breakfast if you carry me at your speed" I answered honestly

"Okay, what if I carry you and run slower?"

"That I'd like very much" I looked forward to being eased into the legendary vampire running experience.

He ran into the house and returned with a picnic basket and blanket. My excitement peaked when I realized he was taking me to his meadow.

"Don't drop my little sister Edward. She has enough balance problems already" Emmett couldn't resist teasing us

"Yes, we don't want me to end up like you,do we?"

I stuck my tongue out at him in an Alice like manner while getting comfortable in Edwards arms.

He started with a slow jog and ran faster as we went along. I could tell he held back a lot. Minutes later he stopped and placed me on my feet. He held my hand and led me to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. The small clearing was filled with a perfect blend of colours on the floor, perfectly circular and lined by big trees. The sun was not shining that day, and I wished it was.

Edward led us to the middle, laid the blanket and we sat.

"It's beautiful" I couldn't stop appreciating the sight before me

"Yes. It's even better in the sun" He lay on his back.

I couldn't resist the invitation to fit myself into his side and place my head on his chest. This felt natural. We talked idly about random topics or kept silent.

"Bella" he started after a while

"Will you officially be mine – my girlfriend, officially"

I shook slightly from a chuckle that escaped me. I couldn't believe he was asking me this. _Didn't I explain that we were more than that?_ There was also a sweet innocence in the way he delivered the words. It made me remember that this was new to him too.

"Yes" I decided on an awkward answer to an awkward moment.

He had no follow through, we stayed in comfortable silence again. I smiled at that, Edward Cullen wasn't perfect. He was a seventeen year old boy too.

"I've brought your favorite book to read if you want to" he informed moments later. I laughed at the absurdity of the moment and conversation and he laughed with me.

"Are you seriously doing this Edward?" I asked sitting up so I could see his face

"Yes, I don't want to assume anything. I thought of many ways to ask you but many moments passed me by." Suddenly he became serious

"I don't believe girlfriend and boyfriend come close to what you and I are to each other. You mean far more to me than that Isabella, and I'd be honoured if you agreed to be mine" His golden eyes were piercing while they searched my own. He was leaning close to my face and I found it hard to breathe.

"Yes" I said the only coherent thing I could remember.

"Thank you" he smiled and lay back on the blanket, giving me some space to clear my head.

I had a sudden spell of confidence and began tying my hair in a tight bun. I leaned down carefully and slowly towards him. My heart raced as I got closer to his face. His eyes never left mine. He watched my progress fixedly.

When I was close enough I searched him once more, to make sure he was okay with this before gently pressing my lips to his. The feeling of his cold, smooth lips was electric. My lips lingered before I pulled back.

His eyes were slightly darker, but not scary or black. He still watched me hovering over him. I began to feel insecure in my position and forwardness. I couldn't even remember whether he had kissed me back. I moved awakwadly to my sitting position, keeping my eyes averted. His cold hand brushed across my cheek, bringing my eyes back to his face unwillingly. He moved his hand to my hair undoing the bun.

"I like your hair like this" he spoke as he gently brushed it out with his hand.

Suddenly he was seated with legs curled around me and his hand still at the back of my head. He pulled me slowly closer to him and kissed me. My lips moved and molded around his. I held myself down by fisting his shirt in my hands – not wanting a repeat of the book's first kiss.

I turned my head slightly to get some air but Edward didn't stop. He continued placing light kisses on my cheek towards my ear. I knew he was making a conscious effort to stay away from my neck. I was relaxed and trusted that he was in control. His lips took myne again before he pulled back. My breath was raggered and my whole body on fire. It didn't matter that this took two years to accomplish in the books, all I knew was that I wanted more.

He slowly untangled himself and excused himself before he suddenly disappeared and reappeared.

At my questioning look he shrugged, "ran off the excess energy".

I nodded, completely confused and not willing to explore the direction my thoughts were headed. He handed me a bottle of water from the basket and we both took out books to read. I read slower without comprehension. He was running his hands in my hair. The afternoon was perfect. He kissed me lovingly once more before we walked into the house at his home.

Alice, Rosalie and I spent a few hours in her's and Jasper's room before I went to bed. Again, Edward ran me a relaxing bath. This time he held me to sleep. I wondered if he already had the melody of my song in mind before falling into comfortable deep sleep.

I walked with Carlisle along the river on Sunday morning. I knew the others would hear whatever we talked about from the house.

"So Bella, is everything okay?" He asked

"Yes, it is. I've had an accident free week" I joked

"I mean with Edward, and the others" he followed

"Yep. They're all being loving siblings. Edward and I are fine" I wondered if there was a reason he asked this "What's going on Carlisle?"

"We met with the Quileute to introduce Jasper and Alice to them. They weren't pleased with our numbers. There was one wolf with the elders, just like you said"

"Oh, that was expected. Our relationship wasn't an easy one in the book too" I bit my tongue to stop from giving out more information

"I see, we can always hope" My kind compassionate father sounded sincere in his hope for better relations with the wolves.

It didn't feel right to tell him what I knew from the books, especially since the catalyst was me, Edward's absence and Jacob. I hadn't decided what to do about any of that except keep Edward from leaving.

"Billy Black is your father's friend isn't he?" Carlisle continued to ask

"Yes he is"

"How will he take your relationship with Edward?"

"He'll warn me away without telling me the truth directly. I imagine because of the necessity to keep the secret. It will frustrate him." I was being honest.

"I'm sorry to ask Bella, and you don't have to answer – but – will they do anything harmful or otherwise to intervene?"

I took a moment to think back to the books. Billy warned me to stay away. The wolves worked with the Cullen's to catch Victoria and fight her army. They threw a fit over Reneesmee, but had accepted my choice to be with Edward somewhat. The only problem had been Jacob and I.

"No, nothing from the books. Besides, we Cullens are a tough bunch. They could try but won't succeed"

I turned to look at him when he chuckled and pulled me into a half hug.

"Yes, we Cullens indeed" He repeated.

It was then I realized that I had been talking about myself as a part of them. Suddenly my tennis shoes were very interesting.

"I guess it's safe to tell this. There are four books altogether aside from the manuscript I gave Edward so a lot happens. I learned a lot, and it is mostly up to me to make better choices, together with Edward." I offered

"That sounds wise. Please, do make wise choices. You are important to us"

We were at the back door of the house when he said this. I squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek, appreciating his declaration.

Emmett and Jasper – not wanting to be left out - played board games with me in the afternoon. They cheated and won. I took it in stride, promising payback. I wondered where Edward had disappeared to.

When it was time to leave, he drove me home. I asked why he kept away from me sometimes.

"They made me promise to give them time alone with you. Carlisle expressed it right, you are important to us all."

"Thank you. Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked hopeful

"Yes, but I'll leave to go hunting after you sleep."

I knew that also happened in the book, but started missing him already.

"See you later then." He kissed me on the lips and drove off.

Charlie wasn't back from his hunting trip yet. On a high, I warmed some of Esme's cooked food for dinner and went up to my room to do homework. The only thing I could really focus on was the memory of Edward kissing me in the meadow. When he arrived later that night he held me to sleep, with a few kisses in-between. I took note of this and filed it away to examine later.

_What was different between the kisses in the book and these ones?_


	24. Chapter 24

**Everything at the same time?**

**_Bella's POV_**

The Cullens waited for us at the parking lot to arrive every morning before school. There was an air of anticipation in the few days leading to Peter and Charlotte's visit. I had not decided whether to meet with them or not, wondering how that would affect future events. We never met in the books until after I was changed; right at the end.

_But if we avoid the event that brings them to Forks in the end could I meet them now?_

The answer to that question was hard to come by. I had no memory of any dreams in the mornings when I woke, hoping those would guide me somehow as they had before. On Wednesday night, Edward asked if I planned to go home with him after school the next day.

"I'm not sure, I haven't decided"

He looked at me thoughtfully before asking; "What is it?"

"I don't know what it'll mean to meet them now – while I'm still human." I answered honestly

"Are you afraid?" He asked.

This was no surprise. Edward had always suspected that I hid my fear of him and his family in the books. Maybe he did now too.

"Yes, and no. I don't know what to expect"

"You don't have to do anything you're uncomfortable with Bella"

I heard the relief in his voice when he knew there was a possibility I would not meet their guests, but there was also a hint of curiousity and worry.

He left me in the morning to change for school and returned to drive with me. The car ride was silent. I wondered when Peter and Charlotte would arrive in the day, guessing that I'd spend the afternoon alone with Edward gone.

"So Bella, Peter and Charlotte will be at home by the time school lets out. Are you coming with us?" Alice asked in her cheery voice

"Can't you tell already?" I threw back though I knew I hadn't made any decision

"No, I can't. It's all blurry again. What's going to happen?" her voice took on a serious tone

"I don't know. Nothing happened when they visited in the book. I wasn't even speaking to you all yet"

"Have you decided to come?" she pressed

"No, I'll let you know later. Well, you'll be the first to know I guess" She pouted but I couldn't decide what to do.

The day dragged, lunch was a quiet event at the Cullen table. Edward let me know later that everyone was worried about what I knew that was keeping from them.

I spent the afternoon by myself after making him go to visit with Peter and Charlotte. Charlie's small house seemed big and empty. I decided right then to spend more time with my dad than I did in the books. Since I had not made any decisions about Jacob, I did not know whether he would still be a part of my life after I'm changed. I cooked his favourite meal and watched TV with him afterwards.

"Bells, I'm going to the Black's on Saturday, would you like to come with? Jacob will be there"

Charlie started as I was heading to my room for the night.

"Uh, yeah. Sure" I agreed though the thought of being near Jacob knotted my stomach.

Things could easily get out of control with him. I didn't want to hurt him, ever. I didn't want to hurt Edward. I decided that I'll see how the visit goes before I talk to Edward about this. He came back to spend the night with me.

"Our guests are curious about you. I'm afraid you might have little choice whether to meet them or not."

My eyes must have shown my shock because he smiled shrugging; "Esme" was all the explanation he offered.

_Aw mom! What did you do?_

"I'll come home with you tomorrow then" I decided. I couldn't disappoint Esme.

The next day few by, Alice drove me home from school because Charlie was home. It was too soon to introduce Edward. I watched my dad become slowly bewitched by Alice the few minutes we spent at the house before going to the Cullen's.

"Don't worry Bella, everything will be fine. I can see it clearly"

I guess Alice must have noticed my worry. _Did her assurance include unexpected events like what happened with Jasper in the books?_ I wondered.

My door swung open before the car came to a full stop. Edward helped me out the front seat.

"Hey, how was your afternoon?"

"Long, and yours?" I had missed him

"Lonely" He flashed me my favorite croocked smile

"Stop making kissy faces with my little sister Edward" Emmett called from inside the house

I don't know what I'd expected of Peter and Charlotte, but the two new vampires in the Culllen living room looked every bit like they fit where they were. They were dressed like the Cullen's, clean and stylish. Charlotte was shorter than me - like Alice – but Peter was as tall as Jasper. I felt no fear towards either of them though their eyes were not quite golden. I suspected they only hunted animals because they were in Cullen terriory.

"Peter, Charlotte this is Bella. Lovea, meet Peter and Charlotte" Edward introduced us.

I saw a slight smirk on Peter's face and guessed that was because Edward sounded every bit proud with the introductions.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Bella" Charlotte greeted first. She made no move towards me. Her eyes studied me curiously.

"Hello Charlotte, Peter" I greeted back, sounding more confident than I felt.

"Hi Bella, It's a pleasure to meet you" Peter had the same Southern accent as Jasper. He extended his hand to me and I shook it.

"We'll, this is unusual. I don't get to shake hands with humans often" He smiled broadly at me – I guess to relax me somewhat.

Edward led me to the love seat furthest from the visitors. They continued talking about Peter and Charlotte's travels, which I guess was the topic of discussion before we arrived. I tucked myself further into Edward's side and relaxed, keeping up with the conversation. I realised that more windows and doors were open in the Cullen living room than usual. _A precaution_?

I had dinner with Esme and Edward before he drove me back home later that night.

"How are you, you were quieter tonight" He started

"I'm fine. I just…didn't know what to expect. I guess it went well"

"I agree, they were amazed at your composure in the presense of nine vampires. Of course, both Peter and Emmett have found new things to rag on me about"

"Of course they have" I agreed.

In the few hours I spent around Peter I learnt he was just as bad as Emmett

"Do you still have a baseball game tomorrow?" I asked him, remembering Alice's vision

"Yes we do. Would you like to come?" He asked, sounding hopeful

"No –Yes-No, I have plans with Charlie"

I was thankful he did not press for details on said plans and that I had an excuse not to go with them to the baseball clearing.

When I woke up the next morning I found a note on my dressser from Edward, written in his elegant script _"I'll be thinking of you, Be safe"_

I smiled and traced the letters with my finger, comitting them to memory. I took out twilight from my hiding place and read a few chapters again before going to La Push with Charlie. The reservation was just as I remembered from a few years ago. The Black's reddish wooden house came into view, where a man on a wheelchair was being pushed inside by a long haired boy. I knew that this was Jacob. The two turned to watch our approach when the cruiser stopped.

"Hey old man, you remember Bella" Charlie greeted Billy

"Come closer and I'll show you an old man" Billy replied, his eyes landing on me "Hi Bella, enjoying being back in Forks?" He asked

"It's growing on me, hello" I replied, deciding to be polite not to seem rude.

"Jacob, remember Bella?" Billy brought Jacob into the conversation.

He looked beautiful. His tanned skin clear and childish face still full. His hair fell over his shouders and was tied in a loose ponytail. He had a beautiful smile.

"Yea, hi" He was shy

"Hello" I mumbled my greeting.

I was silently praying that I do not slip like I did with the Cullens and make him curious – or worse, interested in me. We stayed a little time with Charlie and Billy before Jacob asked me to walk with him to the beach. We walked mostly in silence, if not talking about making mud pies when we were little and his sisters. Jacob asked me about the truck which I hadn't driven in days. He had also heard about the accident at the school.

"I heard it wasn't just you alone" he pressed when I didn't give more information

"Yea, Alice was walking with me when the van came at us"

"Wow, but you're both okay right?"

"Yea, we were lucky" I wanted this conversation to stop or move away from the Cullens.

"So Charlie says you've made some friends and you were visiting them last weekend"

"Yea, it's Alice. She's nice" He was thoughtful for a moment

"Do I know her? I mean I can't remember an Alice in Forks" _'Of course not!'_

"I don't know. Do you go to Forks a lot?" I sidestepped the question

"No, not really. Its jus- this is a small town. It's easy to know everyone"

"Or about everyone" I agreed.

"So where does she live?" Jacob pressed for details I didn't wan't to give

"Just outside of Forks actually" He turned to face me, brows furrowed

""What's her last name?" he asked again

"Cullen" I answered with a straight face watching him closely. He halted for a moment before chuckling once without humour

"What is it?" It was my turn to ask the questions now

"Nothing, Nothing" He answered too quickly. I decided to let it pass and not show interest.

"Bella, our tribe has stories-legends that get told and passed down from generation to generation" he started.

I did not want to hear cannot happen. This was how Jacob took interest in me in the books, although I am not flirting with him now for the information.

"One of them is about the Cullens. I think they're silly stories but my dad was unhappy when Charlie told him you were visiting your friend last weekend"

That caught my attention, "I guess he knew where" he finished, searching my face.

"What?" I asked wondering why he looked at me strangely

"Was it- Did you see strange things when you were there?" he asked

"No" _Not strange for me that is_

"Hm! Our legends say that the Cullens are like vampires, and our people are like werewolves or something. They don't like us and we don't like them" he shrugged.

"Do you know my dad even stopped people from going to the hospital because the doctor works there, it's silly" he finished, throwing small stones towards the ocean

"Yea, that's crazy. What if someone is really sick or hurt. You can't stop people from going to the hospital over your beliefs, your dad is wrong" I piped in, steering away from the fact that Jacob Black, future alpha and chief of the Queleute has just broken the treaty between his people and the Cullen's.

"That's Billy for you, once he gets his head stuck on something – that's it!" He laughed.

We walked back talking lightly about school, the weather, the trees…anything else but the Cullens. My thoughts were preoccupied with Edward and the vampire baseball game during the heavy downpour. I tried to determine real thunder from what a steel bat and baseball would sound like from the game pointlessly until Charlie and I left the Black's house.

I fell asleep waiting for Edward that night. It was unlike him to be late or not come at all.

_In my dream;_ _I was walking deep in the dark forest trying to find my way home. I could hear animal noises close by that frightened me. Suddenly I saw a small glow in the distance that promised safety and followed it. When I was close, I saw that it was a man, he held out his hand to me. It was Edward. I stretched my hand to reach for him when angry growls bellowed from the side. I turned to see Billy in his wheelchair looking furious. In his hand he held a leash that was tied to a huge reddish-brown wolf; Jacob. They made no move towards me or Edward but guarded the space inbetween. Jacob growled when either he or I tried to take a step towards each other._

I woke with a start, and sudden understanding. Billy would watch Edward and I closely and even use Jacob to get between us if he can. I thought back to the books, nothing was mentioned about his role in encouraging Jacob to pursue me.

_But what if…Was it Billy?_ My mind rejected this realization.

_How could he have allowed his son to hurt so much?_

"Bella" A soft voice drew me out of my thoughts with a start

"Hey" I answered though I could not see where he called from in the dark room.

"Are you alright?" There was something wrong with his voice and distance.

"Yes-No, bad dream. Is something wrong?" I grew worried

"What were you dreaming about?" He ignored my question

"Uh…was I talking in my sleep?" I asked nervously

"You said 'billy','jacob' and 'edward', mumbling something about wanting to get home" he answered. After a brief moment of consideration, I told him about my dream.

"So you think they'll act when they find out we are together?"

"They did in the book. Perhaps I did not see it clearly then or maybe my imagination is reaching now. I don't know"

"Would you tell me what happened in the books if I asked?" He tested

"No, I don't think I should. I can't"

I felt terrible refusing him this because it was about our life together, but I knew he couldn't know – not yet.

"I'm sorry Edward"

"Don't be. I only want to help" he backtracked

"It's frustrating to be the one who doesn't know. You can trust me Bella"

"Thank you. Where are you?" I asked

"By the window. I need to breathe in your scent a while before I can be close"

"Oh" I'd forgotten this side to spending time apart

"How was the game?" I asked to keep him talking

"Interesting, we were joined by unknown nomads-"

"Who?" I shot up from the bed into a sitting position.

My heart was racing in fear of the three nomads I read of from the books.

"It's not important – what's wrong-"

"Edward please tell me who they were. It is important" I cried, stray tears fell from my eye.

"There were two males and a female –"

I could feel each drum of my heartbeat in my ears before he finished. This was bad, really really bad.

"James – Victoria – Laurent" I whispered, finishing his answer

"Yes – how – Bella you're trembling and I can smell your fear. Tell me what's wrong"

He begged from next to me, his arms enveloping my shaking body. I leaned into him and said nothing. All I could picture was a dirty blond vampire and a red haired one coming for me.

"Where are they now?" I asked

"They left the area after the game. They were passing through"

"Then let's go to your house" I made to get off the bed but he wouldn't let me

"Bella it's two in the morning"

"Perfect time to speak to vampires. I need to speak to the family" I insisted.

He helped me with my shoes, jacket and ran me to his house. All the lights were on at the Cullen house and everyone was waiting for us in the living room. I guessed Alice had known we were coming.

"Hello Bella, what's going on?" Carlisle met us by the door

"I need to speak to you all about the nomads you met today" I explained while Edward led me to the loveseat.

"You've got our undivided attention" Carlisle quieted the room for me.

All the couples sat together and were focused on me, including Peter and Charlotte. I wondered how they would take the news. If they would think I was crazy.

"It's okay Bella, Alice explained your strange knowledge about them and us when we arrived" Peter encouraged, smirking at my discomfort.

I took a deep breath and started.

"The three nomads you met today; James, Victoria and Laurent are in the books. They are human blood drinkers are they not?" I asked the room at large and continued when all nodded.

"They came to Forks, hunting in the area and killed a few people. Only- it was not so soon, in two months or so. They heard you playing baseball at the field and decided to come investigate, or play – whatever. The point is I was with the family that day. Alice had a vision of them too late for Edward to run with me, so we decided to continue the game while they approached. They pretended Laurent was the coven leader when in fact it was James. He and Victoria are mates. After introductions, Carlisle sent Edward, Alice and I off the field so that they could take me home but the wind blew in the wrong direction taking my scent to them. James decided right then that he wanted me. He's a tracker"

I looked to Edward. "Did you know that?"

"Not for certain, but I suspected it" he answered worriedly

"He made me his target and you all protected me best you could. But something went wrong and I ended up hurt." I was not ready to discuss the details of the incident yet- too frightening.

"At the end of the first book James was killed and Victoria escaped. Further on, I read that Laurent had gone to Denali and he is Irina's mate – maybe. He left James and Victoria as soon as they started tracking and chasing after me" I finished.

Every vampire in the room had eyes on me. I cringed when I imagined what could be going through Edward's thoughts or what he was hearing from the others.

"Are you telling me we played ball with vampires that will want to kill my little sister?" Emmett recovered first

"I'm telling you what I read. I do not know what will happen now, and the timing is way off. I guess I just got a fright when Edward mentioned they were in the area"

"How is it that I didn't pick up that Victoria and James are mated like you say Bella? or that he was the true leader of the coven? Why would they hide that?" Jasper asked

Everyone answered vaguely in the negative to his first two questions.

"I do not know why they hide it. It was never explained. My guess is to cause a distraction. But…" I trailed off

"Bella is right, that is the only possible reason. Do you know how his gift works?" Peter asked

"His doesn't work like Demitry's. Demitry catches the flavour of the mind he's tracking and uses that. James' was like a dog – I guess, but also a strong gift. Laurent described him to be lethal"

I stopped when I realized what I had said and the overly eager eyes that were trained on me.

"Alice?" Carlisle helped draw the attention in the room elsewhere

"I can't see them at all. It's cloudy Bella, like when I try to see anything related to the books." she informed in a worried tone

"Nothing at all?"

"Dim figures running or chasing, but too dim to confidently say that it's them. I'm sorry Bella"

I walked over to hug my best friend and sister, knowing she felt helpless without her sight.

"You didn't sound too sure that the other is Irina's mate" Esme

"Well he made questionable decisions later by leaving her to do Victoria a favor. He was killed for it too." I answered without giving too much information away

"Is this why you didn't wan't to come to the baseball field with us?" Rosalie asked, watching me thoughtfully

"Yes. Because I knew they would come across me there, so I figured I should avoid being there with you all at all times - to avoid them" She nodded in understanding and _satisfaction?_

A sudden thought occurred to me. "Jasper, Victoria has a gift of evasion. Maybe that's why your gift didn't work on them" I suggested – another silent moment followed

"Perhaps" He conceded thoughtfully

"A talented pair" Carlisle exclaimed, mulling over their gifts

"Oh woopidy-woo! So are Alice and Jasper, Edward and I, Rosalie and Emmett – even you and Esme. Nothing new" I rolled my eyes in exasperation. Everyone was looking at me with questioning eyes.

"Have you all asked Eleazar directly if you have gifts besides the known ones?" I countered

"No we haven't" Esme answered.

I nodded. Just as I suspected, the Cullens did not know how truly gifted they were. Perhaps Aro knew from reading their thoughts and thus became threatened. _Who knows!_

"There's something else you're not saying Bella. I had a vision of this talk earlier – only it was not good news for me. What is it?"

Alice asked, cocking her head to the side. I searched my mind for the answer when it suddenly became clear and felt like the real reason I was here.

"It was James; the vampire that hunted you while you were hospitalized was James. Your blood affected him like mine does Edward"

I watched as Jasper pulled her into his chest protectively, his jaw clenched.

"That's another reason he wanted m; to take from our family the life that escaped him so long ago" Edward pulled me to his side protectively too.

"If he recognized you Alice, he'll be back or all of them will" Charlotte deduced

"And I'll tear him apart" Jasper threatened

"A moment ago I believed that the three were no longer a concern since Bella avoided their notice, but Alice may be reason enough to bring them back to Forks" Rosalie.

"And we'll be ready" Emmett

"Do we need to stay Bella?" Peter asked me.

"N-no, I don't think so. There's seven against three" I quoted the book, not knowing how to make the decision whether they stayed or left.

"Very well" He nodded.

"I'm sorry Alice" I hugged her again, noting that she was trembling from tearless sobs.

Edward, Peter and Emmett ran me home a few minutes later. I needed time to think and read again.

Some things from the books were definitely happening again; Edward leaving for Denali, Tyler's van, Jacob breaking the treaty and now the nomads.

But it was all wrong – different. I asked Edward for some privacy and he suggested staying outside my room with Emmett and Peter for the night. They were quiet-mostly- except for Emmett's laughter and loud thuds in the nearby trees.


	25. Chapter 25

**Some things are Unavoidable**

**_Bella's POV_**

I groaned when I woke up the next morning. The light in my room was brighter than it should be. It was sunny. Edward had already left. Alice had warned the sun would make an appearance often today so the Cullen's wouldn't be at school. I debated whether or not to skip, but decided on going in the end.

The loud roar of my truck startled me when it started. I was slightly disappointed in myself. I appreciated it more in the book than I seemed to now. I hope it doesn't hurt Charlie's feelings.

School seemed foreign on my own. It felt like the first day again. Some students ignored me, some stared and others whispered as I passed them towards my classes. I expected this. It wasn't too bad, just annoying. I decided I would spend lunch outside by the benches or in my truck. My plans soon changed when I walked into trig.

Jessica had been trying to talk me into being friends, visiting and having lunch at her table from the first day. I guessed she already knew the Cullen's were not at school today.

"Hi Bella, great day huh" she greeted with an overly cheery voice

"Yea, sure" I took my seat next to hers and tried to keep busy searching through my bag.

"I mean,like you must be so happy it's sunny. Don't you miss Phoenix?"

"Sometimes; Forks' not so bad." I shrugged. I did miss the sun but I missed Edward more

"Really? I can't wait to go to college somewhere sunny. At least the Cullens take advantage of the warm weather whenever it makes an appearance. They've gone camping haven't they?" She got to the point quicker than I expected

"Yeah" I was saved when class started but only for long.

"Come sit with us today. You can meet Eric and Tyler. He's been wanting to apologize for the accident since." I followed dragging my feet and hoped this was not where Tyler decides to make it up to me by taking me to prom.

More eyes turned to us when I stood in line with Jessica. The lunch lady gave me a strange look when I paid. I realized that was because she didn't know me. The Cullens always got lunch and I eat off their trays. I watched as more people came to sit at Jessica's table. Mike, Eric, Tyler and Ben joined us. Lauren, Angela and two other girls from my government class were there too. Everyone talked at the same time about different things. It felt like normal. I didn't fit in. Angela stole glances at Ben, Lauren at Tyler.

"So Bella, how's the Cullen house? I hear you've been there and it's like a mansion" Lauren started

"It's alright" I shrugged "They're a big family" I gave as an excuse for the size of house

"And rich! I mean some people only want to be friends with them because of that." She looked straight at me when she said this, silencing the table.

"I guess so, if that sort of thing is important to make friends." I replied with a straight face

"Did you really drive the Volvo the other day?" Eric

"Yeah, I didn't have my truck" I didn't think anyone saw that. '_Small town!'_

"But you like ride with_ Edward_ everyday so you don't ever have your truck" Jessica emphasised Edward's name to signify some hidden meaning

"They're weird – perfect looks, perfect grades – and they don't talk to anyone. Sometimes they're just plain freaky." Mike piped in

"They talk to me." I defended

"I wonder why" Lauren scoffed, I ignored her

"Yeah, it's strange. They don't talk to anyone else but you and you've seen their house. We've known them longer." Jessica whined

"Are you sure about that?" I challenged, making her eyes pop out their sockets in interest

"You knew them before you came here?" Tyler. I didn't know whether I preferred his interest in the Cullen family or continous apologies for the accident.

"Yes" I confirmed. No need to tell them that was from a book.

"From where – how?" Jessica.

"Guys stop asking Bella questions. I think it's nice she's friends with them. No one wants to be." Angela came to my rescue. I gave her a grateful smile

"Yea, because they're freaks" Mike

"Are you normal Mike?" I snapped and left the table.

Lunch was almost over anyway so I headed to Biology II. Mike insisted on walking me to gym and having me on his team. He caught up with me after class when school let out.

"Uh Bella, so I was thinking maybe you'd like to join us for a movie tomorrow. Angela will be there." he added

"Thanks, but I can't. School night"

"Maybe next time then," he pressed. I hummed noncommitally and drove home.

"Hi" Edward was lying on my bed waiting when I got there

"Hello, how was your day?" He asked

"Trying; I sat at Jessica's table during lunch and entered the Cullen quiz."

"Sorry, I think you handled yourself well"

"Were you there?"

"Yes, in the cover of the trees. Did you know how many boys at this school are smitten with you?" He teased

"I have a fairly good idea, but I only care about one in particular"

"Who? I don't necessarily count as a boy" he smirked

"No, you don't. So maybe you should stop missing school so you can finish one of these days. All your peers are long gone now." it was my turn to smirk at the look on his face.

"Peter and Charlotte are leaving tomorrow." he informed

"I'll come with you say my goodbyes. It was nice meeting them"

"They're quite taken with you too."

We spent the afternoon lazily on my bed. He stayed with me while I cooked dinner and left before Charlie arrived. There was no sun the next morning when I woke. The Cullens attended school and Edward was irritable.

He walked me to my classes as usual. I sat with the family at lunch. He started touching me more at school, holding my hand and brushing my hair. I realized he was marking his territory somehow. It must have been for the boys at school.

We drove to the Cullen's to see Peter and Charlotte off. Both promised to visit again soon.

"Hey; look out for Mary, Randall and Garrett. They're also nomads - good nomads" I blurted without thought. _No filter!1_

All nine vampires had eyes locked on me. I did not know why I had said that. Peter cocked his head to the side studying my red face.

"You will take some getting used to; just like Jasper's Alice." He spoke slowly as if deep in thought.

"Bella?" Edward asked from behind me

"Uh…of course you don't want to mention me to them. I-I don't know why I said that. The words just came out." I explained poorly

"It's alright Bella, we're used to strange when it comes to the Cullen clan." Charlotte patted my hand assuringly.

"Thanks" I mumbled "Uh...Makenna and Charles too" I added. It felt like I needed to say this but didn't understand why.

"We have met Garrett and Mary before." Peter informed. "We'll keep an eye out for the others. Any special messages to deliver?"

"No-no, nothing. Please, they cannot know about me because of the rules."

"Of course" He agreed.

When they had disappeared into the forest, Alice turned on me.

"What was that about?"

"I don't know Alice, honestly. They were all mentioned in the books and helped us."

"In the same book you read the other day?" Edward asked

"No, in the fourth book."

"Bella, this is confusing us a little" Carlisle spoke gently. "Are we going past the fourth book already?" he asked

"No Carlisle, the first."

"When does the fourth book happen?" Rosalie

"Next year, August to December"

"The…?" Edward trailed off

"Yes"

"Oh" Alice gasped and started clapping excitedly. Everyone but Edward and I looked at her for an explanation.

"It's not for me to tell" she refused to speak.

"Bella?" Esme

"Edward and I married August of the following year in the book" I didn't feel any worry sharing this

"Oh, that's nice, It would be great to have a wedding in the family again."

"Were the nomads at the wedding Bella?" Carlisle asked

"No. They were with us when the family faced danger"

"I see" He trailed off thoughtfully.

"I'm sorry I cannot tell more, not yet. I was telling the truth. I have no idea why I felt compelled to say those things to Peter and Charlotte" I begged for understanding.

Carlisle nodded, and Esme too beside had been leaning against the far wall listening to us.

"She's telling the truth" he informed.

"I must bring this to your attention Bella, since it affects all of us. We believe the things you say and are happy to have you a part of our family. You have made my brother very happy these past few days. I didn't even know he was capable of feeling the way he does about you.

But the family is also curious about the books. That curiosity is unsettling when you give bits of information without context. Right now, Edward and Rosalie are frustrated. Carlisle and Esme are accepting. Alice is put out that she cannot see anything. I'm not saying this to upset anyone, simply to bring to your attention that the feelings in the room have the potential to grow out of control." He finished, still leaning casually against the wall.

"I undersatnd, and I'm sorry"

I really did understand. I invaded their lives and their home. I knew things about their future I could not tell; dangers they would face I couldn't prepare them for. And Edward, he was the one I felt the worst about keeping things from.

"We'll try to be understanding and patient Bella" Esme

"We should go, Charlie will be home shortly." Edward advised.

I said my goodbyes to the Cullens and went home. The car ride was silent. I was thinking about what Jasper said, afraid to open conversation with Edward.

"I'll come back tonight" He announced when we reached my driveway

"Okay" I left the car and ran to the door. I turned to see that Edward was not following or driving off. He sat in the car watching me.

"You can let them read the manuscript Edward." I whispered before entering the house.

The most pressing thing on my mind was to go find how Charles and Makenna had helped us against the Volturi. The names were hazily familiar. I didn't read the whole book; just found their names to learn the answer. I put it back to its hiding place under the loose floor board beneath my bed.

Edward didn't come back until I had fallen asleep that night. He lay next to me and held me tight. We didn't talk.


	26. Chapter 26

**_Laid Bare_**

**_Edward's POV_**

From the moment I had finished reading the manuscript I was convinced that Bella was meant for me.

She knew the terrifying thoughts of the monster within me and chose to seek me out still. I felt that I had nothing to hide from her, not much at least. I had never let anyone know that part of me and would have never let my sweet angel suspect it even existed.

For Bella, I would have wanted to be a man deserving of her innocence but fate gave me no choice in the matter. Perhaps this way is best. I know with certainty that Bella's feelings for me are true and unblinded. I feel her love and passion in every touch and kiss we share. Sometimes it frightens me how lost I could be in her with her fragile human body. I exert great effort to be mindful of that. It would destroy me to hurt my angel.

She seemed to be taking great care with her actions around me. _To make things easier for me, to protect me;_ as she said.

I would have laughed at the notion of a human protecting a vampire but my Bella makes me thankful for her understanding to my affliction.

The nights she let me hold her while she sleeps are my best time of everyday. Her small soft body curls itself into me as though to seek my protection from the outside world. Her hands reach out for me if I should move away even when she is unconscious. Her body knows me, needs my presence.

I was overjoyed when she agreed to be mine. The selfish part of me wanted to spend every one of her waking moments with her, but the loving mate in me realized she needed more. I listened in on her interactions with my family, Peter and Charlotte. She was never uncomfortable; never frightened by the monsters we are. Surprisingly, the one day she had to spend with other humans seemed to try her patience.

If I hadn't been so practiced with my restraint I would have killed all the juvenile males at that miserable school for daring to look at her with desire. I would have gladly drained the cruel girls that dared to hurt her with their words and in their thoughts. It was times like these that my gift was a true curse. I heard every vile thought and fantacy about my angel from the swarm of students. Even as I had read to expect it; it wasn't a pleasant experience. From my family, I heard every adoring, curious and frustrated thought.

This was different for all of us. It was hard to be in the dark and less insightful than the human in our midst. Much more for me as I had always known the minds around me.

Alice insisted on telling Peter and Charlotte about Bella and that she knew about our true nature and our family somehow. She was adamant that Bella would not mind as long as nobody asked her about the books.

I watched on guard as my angel charmed our guests like she had my family. Her presece at my home was natural. It made me wonder how we were ever without her. Nonetheless, Bella insisted on reminding us that she knew more than us. Jasper was right, the family was slowly growing frustrated, curious and confused by the situation.

Emmett had thought that the awaited decision was for Bell and I to be together and acknowledge our feelings for each other. When Esme heard about the wedding, she thought that Bella had to be a Cullen to share her secrets. Carlisle thought more broadly, that the awaited decision might not even be ours to make since the books included the wolves, Volturi and others. Rosalie thought that the decision had to do with the possibility of a Cullen offspring; but stopped that thought as soon as it occurred to her. Alice wanted to be able to see the future. She didn't care much about anything else.

My sister trusted Bella and the reasons why she could not share things with us. She too lived with similar rules when it came to her visions. Jasper trusted in Alice's trust, therefore was not bothered.

I had no plans to let my family read the manuscript and was shocked when Bella suggested it. I debated with this on my drive back home.

"Please Edward, let us" Alice ambushed me as soon as I walked in the door

"I don't know Alice"

"C'mon man, how bad can it be for us to know what Bella knew before she arrived in Forks" Emmett.

"It's not that simple Emmett"

"Is it because you don't want us to know your thoughts? A bit hypocritical since you know everything we think" Rosalie

Jasper kept silent. He was remembering how my emotions were while I read at the hospital.

"Carlisle" I called for my father."I don't want to be here for this, may I be excused"

It was a cowardice thing to do, but I had no desire to know what my family would think of me when they read my thoughts. I remembered clearly the kindness and praise Bella gave each of them in the letters. Knowing my thoughts would make me less deserving of her in their eyes.

"Son-"

"Edward?" Esme

"I'll leave the manuscript for you all to read and discuss. But I will not stay. I need to be with Bella."

I gave no room for argument. I heard in Esme's thoughts the relief when she heard where I planned to be. She had worried that I was leaving again.

"I don't see you coming back in the morning Take a change of clothes" Alice

"Don't let us pressure you into something you don't want to do son. If you're not ready to share the book you don't have to."

Carlisle offered me a way out though he was curious too

"No, it's okay. Just – please, don't let me hear the worst of your thoughts after reading the book. It would be too much to bear." I begged them all making my way up the stairs to my room.

I packed a change of clothes, left the manuscript with Carlisle and drove away. A spasm of pain shot through me when I realized that my family would see me differently the next time we meet. My only comfort was in our love for each other and that Bella had read the book. Things would not be different with her.

I went for a quick hunt and hid my car close to Bella's home for the night. She was already asleep when I slipped in through the window. I watched her restlessly turning and twisting in her sleep, wondering what bothered her so.

When she kicked the blankets off I smiled at the familiarity. I covered her tiny body again like I do every night and lay next to her. Her body welcomed my return and pressed against my hard one. She continued to sleep more peacefully. My thoughts were with my family.


	27. Chapter 27

**_Laid Bare II_**

**_Carlisle's POV_**

The weeks following that fateful day when we received the letters were joyous. I enjoyed watching my newest daughter bond with the family.

Bella was pure joy; beautiful, smart and posessed a quiet strength. She was a perfect match for my son. Esme loved mothering her. She tried once to explain how Bella healed the pain from her lost human son. She was happy that our family was complete.

I worried when Edward refused to stay while we read the book in his thoughts. I wondered what in there would cause him such upset. Suddenly, learning the unknown did not seem important when it could cause harm.

He placed the manuscript in my hands and left the house. A part of me wanted to go after him and give it back. I could tell Esme had the same thought when my eye caught hers.

"Well? Come on, let's read this thing" Emmett insisted

We sat around the table together in our pairs. Two seats were left empty, a reminder that two of my children were not home.

"I think you should read Carlisle"Alice suggested.

There was a sad undertone to her voice. I wondered if she saw the outcome of what we were about to learn.

It was interesting to gain insight into my son's head and understand his view of the world. I kept my eyes focused on the book when he spoke of his siblings, not wanting to open the floor for comments just yet. Rosalie rolled her eyes at the mention of teenage boys that took interest in Bella at school. With her looks, she adored the attention and despised it all the same. Esme frowned at the unkind thoughts of the girl Bella would have been friends with.

"Don't worry Esme. Bella is not friends with her." Alice comforted.

"Edward should stop calling my sister insignificant and unexceptional" Emmett piped in with irritation in his voice.

I continued to read, but stopped where Edward caught Bella's scent the first time. Everyone of my family looked anxious. In part, I had forgotten that Bella was Edward's singer. They fit naturally together. My son makes being with her look effortless. With Jasper's urging, I continued to read thoughts of my son's struggle. Every word took something vital from me. Everyone listened attentively with concern for Edward. I breathed a sigh of relief when he was able to think clearly; and was surprised that it was my face he clung to in his moment of trial.

"Wow, that's bad" Emmett commented "But, it didn't happen this way right? Now that is"

"No, Bella warned him in the letter. He was better prepared" Alice informed

"Smart girl" Emse smiled slightly

I continued reading about the pressure Edward feels to do right; not only from his own conviction but from fear of failing me. This was good if it kept him on the right path. I wanted all my children to do good, but not out of fear. I decided that I would address that with all of them soon.

Esme grew increasingly angry with Edward's misplaced hatred for Bella. I could tell she was also hurting for what her son must face to be with his mate. It was with relief when I read that he survived the hour and chose not to kill my daughter. I swallowed a smile at Esme's annoyance at the school administrator whose thoughts about Edward were questionable. Every other face around the table looked amused somewhat, but no one had anything to say or laugh about. There was silence when I put the book down after the chapter was over.

"I wouldn't have lasted the hour" Jasper stated. His head was hung low

"I didn't. The same thing happened to me and I gave in without thought – twice" Emmett supported sadly. Their wives comforted them.

"Poor Bella, she had to read all of this" Esme spoke the thought we all had

"And she still came here and sought him out" Rosalie added, astonished

"He must do something right later on then" Esme concluded hopefully

"I'm amazed at his restraint. I wonder if he struggles like this often or if it's just with Bella" Jasper

"She is his singer son, it's different"

"I guess you're right Carlisle – just a thought"

"Edward would have been harder to live with had this happened, I can see that now. He wouldn't have seen the positive in it – that he resisted" Alice

"How is he able to be with her now?" Rosalie asked. No one answered. I was certain that Edward would have had to explain had he been here.

"Should I continue?"

Everyone nodded for me to read on. I turned the page to the next chapter.

**_Alice's POV_**

I had a vision of the family reading the book my brother left us. Instead of the relief we all expected at learning some of what Bella already knew – I saw us sad. What we were to learn wouldn't make sense with what is. I needed to keep reminding myself that things were different this time.

My father continued with the second chapter of the book.

"He loved her from the first moment he laid eyes on her. The temptation of her scent was in the way" My mother observed.

She was right. Edward would have fallen in love with Bella from the beginning. I listened intently at his interaction with Tanya, to see if my sister had known about the kiss.

"I don't get Tanya and Edward. I mean she really feels deeply for him but won't show him that side of her. He never showed interest in any woman, even to take a chance. How did he know he didn't want her?" Emmett

"She's not going to be happy to find out about Bella" Rosalie made all of us pause.

"I like Tanya but Bella is who Edward's heart chose" Esme

"You mean Edward is who Bella chose" Rosalie countered.

"No Rose, this is how it would have been if Bella had not reached out to us before. You can hear it from his own thoughts, he chose her" I replied unnecessarily.

Rosalie was just being difficult. Carlisle continued reading. I hated that the writer exposed Edward's private thoughts and my concerns over Jasper. It seemed Bella had more faith in him than I did. I leaned deeper into him, letting him know I was sorry and ashamed.

We read more about my brother's internal struggle to be with his mate. Carlisle shook his head at some parts, my mother glared at Emmett's careless regard for Bella's life before she smiled at their first conversation.

"Careless Edward, he might as well have told her about our true nature" Rosalie snapped.

I realized that she hated listening to my brother's thoughts about Bella since he never thought that way about her. Rosalie was too self-centred to see past anything that did not involve a comparison of beauty.

"Bella is very perceptive. She noticed too much" Jasper commented. Carlisle smiled proudly.

Esme growled low when Emmett carelessly referred to Edward killing Bella again. It would have made the decision harder for him.

"I'm sorry mom, technically I didn't do anything" he defended

"I can't say I disagree with his assessment about the truck" Rosalie

We agreed Carlisle should continue to the next chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

**_Laid Bare III_**

**_Rosalie's POV_**

I had never realized that learning Edward's thoughts would be immensely annoying. My brother of sorts has silently been a perfect role model for me to look up to, not that I'd ever let him know that.

The true brother he is; my beauty did not take him like other men. I was just another person…well vampire. He stood by me in my moment of darkness against Royce and supported me through my crazed newborn years to keep my record clean. He had made the difficult choices – _leaving the family to experience another life and bring his lesson home_ – so I would not make the same mistakes. Like true siblings, our relationship has been difficult at best.

One thing stands out amongst others that make me proud of my brother; his choices where it concerns women. That is truer regarding the Denali sisters. Even I could see the change a young human girl brought in him. Although Bella's presence put the family in danger, I was proud of his choice.

Hearing his thoughts - indecisive as he was in the book - knocked my confidence in my strong brother.

He had explained once how better suited I was for Emmett and not him. It was shortly after Emmett was changed - when I doubted he would want me once he learnt my past. I had sometimes wanted Edward to want me like that because he already knew the worst about me. I had been afraid; not indecisive and wishing Emmett away.

"He must be struggling still. The pain he must go through to be with her" Carlisle commented while reading, shaking his head.

"But…I don't understand. Do we know if it's different now?"

Esme became more worried as we read. No one answered.

"Please never suggest that it's good for any of our children to leave home." She glared at Carlisle.

I still didn't understand why Bella would choose this life, but she did ask for a chance to be understood and to respect her decisions. I promised Emmett I would try. It pained me when Edward mentioned the life the she was turning her back on.

She was only seventeen. How could she know what the right choice to make was? I understood how Bella was fond of Alice more than me from the books. Change is not easy for me. I'm certain a human addition to the family would have been an unwelcome change. Edward's indecisiveness would not have won them any votes either.

Somehow, I'm glad things are happening this way_._ Surprisingly, I was not offended by my brother's thoughts about me. Anything different would have been shocking.

I listened intently when Carlisle read about the accident. Bella had known it would happen, only Edward had saved her. I could not accept that Edward would have risked the family for her this way. He was still unaware of his feelings for her. Alice also risked the family although that was slightly better since there had been no witnesses. I was once again curious why he came back late from Denali this time.

"Bella saw everything. We would have had to deal with it as a threat." Jasper stated sadly. I agreed. Esme flashed him menacing looks.

"And he was going to pass it off as a head injury...with Bella?" Emmett exclaimed in disbelief.

They are both stubborn. She is my brother's opposite in being very decisive. I imagined anyone who would have tried talking her out of changing into a vampire would have failed. We all paused, thinking over the mental quirk of the Swans. Edward could not hear Bella's father clearly too.

Carlisle chuckled at his observations of Bella's scans. I remember she mentioned this the first time they met. How odd.

Alice sighed loudly at my brother's insistence that Bella had not witnessed anything unusual. I wondered what new things she discovered and learnt about our world and us now if she was this astute without prior knowledge in the books.

I could admit then, that her intelligence was above average for her age. The next chapter title was _Visions._ I guessed it had to do with something Alice saw.

**_Jasper's POV_**

My newest little sister was a joy to have in the family. Though, I sometimes worried she could easily get hurt around us. Our very nature identifies her as a food source, yet she is resolute to be where she belongs.

She is the second person after Alice to have expressed unwavering trust in my ability to commit to this way of life. Even Carlisle and Esme have had their moments doubt. Edward and Rosalie have always felt superior in their ability to resist.

It was unpleasant to learn that Alice and Edward kept close watch over me, out of fear that I might give into what I crave. Their words made me feel weak, but I made myself remember Bella's letter to me. I did not let myself sink into despair. Bella did not see us – me - differently than she did her own kind. To her we are people, deserving of her love and trust. My sister will never know the extent of our appreciation for her gift of acceptance.

I knew Edward feared having us read the book. I suspect Bella witheld the other books in part, for the same reason. It was hard to listen with composure when he described how my sister's scent and blood appealed to him. My throat burned and small pools of venom filled my mouth. I was upset that his thoughts of her would cause a reaction like that in me.

Alice put her hand on my chest to calm me. When Emmett mentioned his confusion over Edward and Tanya, I swallowed a smirk. I knew better than anyone Tanya's true emotions towards Edward and his for her too.

Everytime they were around each other, it took a few minutes for Edward to become annoyed and disengaged – I am guessing because of her thoughts. I pity Tanya. If only she allowed herself to trust her feelings the tiniest bit, she might have succeeded with Edward. At the very least, he would have refused her knowing the truth.

I listened to my brother's struggle wondering what I would have done had it been me tested this way. I also knew that it was difficult for Edward to be near Bella now. The temptation of her blood was still there but he was not as conflicted.

My sister would have noticed our differences and found us out anyway; whether she had known before arriving in Forks or not. It was impressive how she noticed things most humans did not, but also dangerous – depending on one's point of view. With the events in the book, I was sure we would have had to handle her as a threat. I worried what the next chapter would reveal us capable of. Edward still had no comprehension for his feelings towards Bella at this point. Reading it now, it was clear to see that he loved her from the moment he laid eyes on her; now she was a threat to the family.

"Wow, it actually makes sense the way he reasons it out"

Emmett commented on my brother's afterthought excuse for saving Bella. There's a chance he was right. We might have been exposed in the worst way if Bella's blood had been spilled. But the fact remains Bella was in danger, from us.

"This is not good" My mother of sorts looked worried when the book mentioned my resolve.

I hung my head to avoid their eyes. I understood why I would think that way, it was just difficult to reconcile with how I felt about Bella now. Carlisle read through clenched teeth. He exuded a quiet anger that I guessed was directed at Rosalie and I.

"He would have fought us?" Rosalie was astounded. "He didn't even know he loved her and he would have fought with us?"

Esme bowed her head at his thoughts about how she might have felt '_she would be for any plan that kept her family intact. Her first priority would not be rightness, but Edward.'_

"Maybe that's not right either" she admitted softly.

Carlisle paused with the smile at the next few lines. Edward sounded just as Bella did with her letters in their view of our parents. He held Esme's hand before reading on.

Rosalie fixed her eyes on Emmett. The two were such opposites. I was not surprised that he sometimes felt the need to go against her, though he hardly ever acted on it.

"Rosalie" Carlisle admonished over her insults at Edward. She rolled her eyes.

"Stop" Esme stopped Carlisle reading about the meeting.

"I know this is not going to happen, and I'm grateful that Bella thought to prevent it by doing things differently. But I want to know; do you think you would have fought your brother over this?" she asked all 'us' children.

"Yes" I answered honestly knowing that the truth would soon be known.

"Yes but not physically" Rosalie followed.

"Yes, if I felt Rose was in danger" Emmett

"No, I would have had my visions to guide me" Alice finished.

She nodded looking hurt. It was too much to hope that we would react differently in the face of something like that.

Carlisle continued to read in a sad tone. Esme fixed her eyes on the table through the meeting, refusing to look at us. I felt Rosalie's remorse though it lasted but a fraction of a second.

"I hope you all remember that, always" Esme spoke quietly after Carlisle read his reasoning with Rosalie.

Our family was worthy of protecting. I was happy that he spoke against any action Rosalie and I would have taken. I have no desire to fight any of family, and that might have been the case.

"He would have fought us!" Emmett exclaimed when Carlisle read his intentions with me.

I was also surprised he would hold firm in that while he still did not know his feelings for her. Alice was smug at her vision.

"No, no, no" Esme chanted the more Edward spoke about leaving. She glared at Rosalie for her reaction once she understood what the vision had been about.

The remaining few lines of the chapter provided little comfort.

"Does anyone here feel the same about Bella's presence in this family?" Carlisle closed the book and asked when the chapter was over.

We all answered in the negative.

"If something happened that could risk our secret; do any of you think you would react the same?" He followed, again we all answered in the negative.

"I for one do not wish to experience any of this. Edward was conflicted and all we did was make things more difficult for him." He admitted

"In our defense Carlisle, he didn't speak to any of us about his conflict" Rosalie countered, as always.

"Yes, he did not. But even after we understood, none offered him the support he deserves as a part of this family. This may be one of Bella's reasons for reaching out to us as Esme suggested. She stated that she hoped the family stay together no matter the outcome of the letters. She may have been protecting Edward from experiencing this. She may have been protecting him from us. We let him stand alone in the book."

From the few times I had spoken to Bella, I knew she understood the basics about vampire mating. It made sense that she would protect Edward at all costs - even against his own family. We were all ashamed for what would have been our actions.

"It's good he has her" Alice replied, undisturbed by the conversation

"Yes, it is." Esme concluded.


	29. Chapter 29

**_Laid Bare IV_**

**_Esme's POV_**

My family was complete. I was worried for Edward when Bella announced she was his mate. I worried he would refuse her because she was human, or young or perhaps because of her mind. My Edward was fastidious. I still think this was the main reason he had never found any particular woman to his liking.

To prove me right, fate brought him a mate whose mind he could not read. I cared less for Bella's thoughts, only that they were happy together. I knew enough from her letters to love the human girl who has become a part of my heart. She loved us, accepted our differences and cared that the family stay together. She was like a perfect daughter to me if had molded one for myself. I love all my children with the same passion, but Edward and Bella designed themselves a special place in my heart.

The glum look Alice wore to the dining area alerted me that something was not right. I soon found that this was reading Edward's thoughts. Halfway through the first chapter I wanted to stop and not hear anymore.

It's not that I thought less of my son for his thoughts, only that they made me frightened for my newest daughter. A part of me wondered whether Bella was safe with Edward at that very moment when I heard about his struggle to be near her.

Alice flashed me an assuring smile, letting me know to stop worrying. I was disappointed at my children's behaviour – or thoughts. Emmett had no regard for Bella's life or Edward's near failure when he learnt of his predicament. Rosalie and Jasper were prepared to kill an innocent. Although their reasons had a strong basis; it would make them no different to the average vampire that killed to feed.

And Edward…he loathed himself and what he is.

Hard as I worked to make this life bearable for him – for all of them – there was still no light. It was hard to hear how he constantly thought of draining my daughter. When he changed thoughts, it was to stand against his family. I could not bear for my family to be torn apart; to have my children fight amongst themselves.

One thing was trained into my mind, his assessment of my expected reaction. _'Would I have looked the other away had Rosalie and Jasper convinced us and killed Bella – so long as it kept the family together?'_

I wondered at this over and over again without a certain answer; and silently prayed that I never come across that test. I dare not think what this would have done to Edward or Carlisle. I was grateful that Bella decided to write us those letters and forewarn us of her company. It prevented this big test from coming our way.

My thoughts returned to the present when my husband continued with the next chapter. Edward's struggle had evolved from one of hunger to one of heartache. I know him well. He would have kept this to himself – not even confided in me. Edward wasn't anything if not headstrong. I shook my head at his denial for the way he felt about her.

"Maybe he skipped all the worry and let himself fall for her this time" Emmett shrugged. I wanted to believe that.

"More than a month passed while he ignored her?" Alice was shocked

"With a twisted sense of self-righteousness" Rosalie added.

Her opinions shifted in support of and against Edward so often, it was hard to keep up.

Jasper shook his head as if to clear it when Edward explained the torment of breathing the air around Bella.

"Jasper?" I asked curiously

"I'm sorry, I just don't understand how one's mate can be one's greatest pain. I'd like to know how Edward is handling himself this time"

"Me too" Emmett supported. I gathered from watching Carlisle that he also shared their concern.

The children chuckled at the mention of the new boy whom Edward named as one of his torments. How could he allow himself to be bothered by someone that was not half the good natured, loving young man he is.

I was happy to hear he also learnt my daughter's best defining qualities, as I had from her letters. She is kind, selfless and good. Carlisle beamed when he read that – a father's pride.

Emmett chuckled at the mention of hurting the boy, stealing a glance at Jasper.

"It's already Girls choice? What happened inbetween" He asked

"Nothing, Edward was avoiding Bella" Alice answered with a crease on her forehead.

I wondered what it meant as we listened on at my son's jealous and murderous thoughts towards the boy Mike and how Bella handled herself.

"Hm! Edward Cullen jealous of a human boy, never thought I'd see the day" Rosalie exclaimed casually.

"Edward should learn, Bella is a fireball – not to be messed with"

Emmett chuckled at Bella's annoyance when Edward started talking to her again. I was relieved. I'd hoped they would start speaking soon in the book.

"That was harsh. After everything he went through for her she accuses him of regret? It sounds ungrateful" Rosalie spoke up for her brother

"She would have no knowledge of what he's been going through Rose" Jasper calmed her

"I think Edward needs a lesson in human behaviour without his mind reading" Emmett raised his observation, gaining a smile from Carlisle

"I wonder how possible that is son" they chucked together, and laughed at Bella's klutz moment.

We listened intently to Edward's assessment of the boys interested in Bella and his decision to stop ignoring her. I wasn't particularly proud that he went to her room uninvited, but I was relieved he caused her no harm.

Rosalie sighed heavily at his conflicted thoughts to leave Bella alone, give her a chance to find a suitable human man. I understood Edward's feelings about this, but as his mother I believed he is who Bella deserved; good, kind, loving and wise.

"Even in her sleep she called to him, amazing" Carlisle paused to comment.

My face was ready to break from the smile I wore, this was the moment of change for their relationship. I felt it.

"I would guess that he skipped the other parts and started here, where he fell in love with her" Jasper supported Emmett's earlier statement.

This chapter ended in a light note, better than the ones before. I was hopeful that the rest of the book would bring good things.

**_Emmett's POV_**

I was excited and impatient to read the book Bella had given to Edward. I loved and accepted my sister completely, but was curious to know what she knew about all our future.

I liked the way she stormed into our lives and unsettled Edward. It was long overdue. My little brother had been without a mate for too long. I hoped we would get an addition to the family whenever we met new vampires, but Edward had never been interested in anyone, male or female. Sometimes I believed him when he said he was content without a mate – he was very convincing.

Never in my wildest imaginations did I think that he would find a mate in the high school human female population. If I had - I would have probably helped him look in every school we attended.

When Alice saw that Bella told Edward he could share the book my curiosity heightened. I knew there was a chance Edward would refuse. Instead, he refused to stay for the reading which I found curious.

A few pages into the book I began to wonder if we should be reading it.

Edward heard too much with his gift and I worried if anyone at the table had things to hide that may be revealed, like Alice's constant watch over Jasper though both did not look bothered by it. I worried about Rose. She is very private and her innermost feelings and thoughts are not always out there for everyone to know.

It became quickly annoying to hear how my brother debated with himself whether or not he should pursue Bella. So much angst over something so small – _you either do or don't_.

My babysis has more of a backbone in this situation. She came to find us, a coven of seven vampires and claimed him. Thinking of, she is nothing like I expected. She is better in every way.

I thought she'd be forward, loud, with an obviously beauty and perhaps arrogant with what she knows about us. But my babysis is more of a lady with a silent beauty. I often wonder if vampirism would cure her clumsiness. It would be epic if she became a clumsy vampire. The thought amused me to no end.

It was interesting to learn how things might have happened to some extent, but I was more anxious to hear of things to come.

I chuckled quietly at the idea of Bella attending a school dance when she could hardly walk without tripping. This chapter was funny. Edward decided to publicly sit with Bella and even winked at her. I never thought he had a flirtatious side…no surprises with his choice of words though. Edward does not move with the times. _He spoke to Bella in code, Who does that?_

I shook my head at my brother's antics. Jasper and I chuckled at Bella's outburst, calling Edward out on his unfairness. My brother never had to work at having a conversation with anyone once he knew their thoughts. Bella was most likely the first and he was frustrated not to have his advantage.

"Bella has a short fuse" Jasper commented, amused.

I saw a slight smile of approval from Rose. It seems she enjoyed that Edward was on level grounding with Bella Even as an unknowing human - she put him in his place.

When I asked Rosalie to give Bella a chance after we received the letters, she almost chewed my head off. I had to use underhanded methods to get her to consider it - for the family, for me and for Edward.

After I was changed, I'd asked Rosalie if she wanted or preferred Edward to me. It was hard to learn that she had been changed for him. She denied it of course, and became mine ever since. I used that argument again for Bella's sake. I accused her of not wanting Edward to have anyone if it was not her. I knew that would not warm her up to my little sis, but she backed off to prove me wrong. I was not proud of this; but proud to have avoided a family fight over our newest addition.

Edward concluded that "Bella was responsible – always did the right thing" in the book. My thoughts immediately searched all the events since she arrived, looking to come to the same conclusion.

"I think he's right" Esme beat me to it

"We don't know that Esme" Rosalie countered

"I'm inclined to side with Esme. Whatever she knows, I believe she's being responsible with that knowledge and trying to make better choices" Carlisle added his thoughts.

I had to agree with his deduction as he continued to read. Everyone's brows furrowed when we learnt that Bella could not stand the sight of blood. We were confused when she explained she could smell it.

"That's…not normal - I think" Carlisle seemed to be mulling over the words before he continued to read.

"This explains some reason why she doesn't seem to fit in with her kind" Alice

"Maybe" Carlisle conceded

I listened to my brother's thoughts regarding the boy that seemed to be obsessed with my little sis. At this moment I was happy not to have his gift. I would have killed many for their thoughts about Rosalie. I'm tempted to kill them from their looks as it is.

I understood better Bella's comparison of her mother to Esme from the conversation in the book. Her mother might be interesting to meet. We all smiled at Carlisle and Esme when Edward expressed his adoration for them in the book, we were all very lucky to have them…_for vampire parents. _

I shook my head when I learnt that I had plans with Edward that weekend. All he was capable of doing at that point was worry about Bella – he'd be no fun.

"Oh this would have been so boring. How long did it take them to get together?" Alice was as impatient as I was to get to future events.

"He struggled so much…" Esme seemed deep in thought and troubled somewhat.

Perhaps it was learning that Edward's mind isn't a happy place to be, or his dull outlook on life and vampirism. I was happy to see that we were moving onto a new chapter, perhaps a more interesting one.


	30. Chapter 30

**_Laid Bare V_**

**_Esme's POV_**

The next chapter was not too terrible aside from Edward's thoughts about life – human and vampire – and the way he saw himself. I cannot imagine it was easy for Carlisle to read our son's thoughts because it wasn't for me. Added to that, all his life experiences; his maturity and wisdom came to nothing where Bella was concerned. He was indeed a confused, infatuated seventeen year old with her.

This pleased me because Bella would not feel too overwhelmed and alone in their journey together, but it saddened me because Edward seemed to think himself superior to her.

"Oh wow, first girl fantasies" Jasper breathed in shock at Edward's thoughts.

I liked that about my son. He held himself true to what he wanted and waited to experience certain things for after he found his mate.

"If Bella read all of Edward's concerns – how did she come to the conclusion that she can be with him. It doesn't make sense"

Rosalie was back to switching sides again

"Obviously something happenes in the other books convinced her. I think it's good he went about this having thought things through. It would have been careless otherwise." Jasper shared my view in part.

"This means she knows not to overlook Edward's efforts to keep her safe and unharmed, even from himself" I added

"I wonder if he would have kept away from her if he had been the one to receive the books?" Emmett spoke my concern aloud.

A part of me believed with a high degree of certainty that Edward would have made the family leave Forks had he been the one to read this before Bella arrived. His curiosity about her could have been enough to make him stay too.

"This is mostly his fear speaking" Carlisle commented. He was right of course.

I watched my sons carefully when the book mentioned their attraction to Bella's scent. "Mom!" Jasper scoffed and rolled his eyes noticing my questioning look.

I dropped my eyes to the table then, knowing he could call me out on having the exact same thought when I met Bella.

"Hm! Bella thinks you have excellent control" Alice huffed at Edward's thoughts about Jasper's control.

I smiled broadly that he would start playing his piano again. He hadn't touched it the past few years, choosing instead to alienate himself from everything that made him a member of this family. That was when Carlisle told me he planned to leave the family.

Rosalie fixed her gaze out the window when all eyes turned to her over her resentment of Bella, my poor beautiful daughter. Vanity, my poor beautiful daughter; Edward was right in that. She ignored our inquiring looks until the passage about her finished. She stole a glance or two at Emmett but said nothing.

I was excited to learn more about the song, and happy that Edward shared it with me. I could see him sitting at his piano, playing from his heart and our silent conversation happening. I would repeat everything in the book word for word because it is the truth.

Rosalie raised her eyebrows at Alice when she wanted to know what Edward had heard. Alice shrugged and simply replied "Obviously I didn't see it."

It was challenging at best to have three invasive gifted children under one roof. It took us by surprise whenever they missed something. And now we have Bella too.

Rosalie again stared out the back glass wall fixedly. I knew why she would be jealous of Bella. I was slightly envious of her possibilities too. Not so much wishing to take her place, more that she herself explores them before she turns. She did hint at the possibility in Carlisle's letter. The whole family would support them. There are three doctors in the Cullen family who would all care for her.

I forced myself back to the present; not wanting to dwell too much on that particular line of thought.

Emmett was staring at Rosalie's profile while she looked away in _mortification_ over her most private thoughts laid out to the family. I knew she and Emmett had this discussion earlier in their relationship. It seems he had been right according to the book. I hoped these few lines do not cause any trouble between them.

"But…Peter and Charlotte came sooner" Emmett turned to Carlisle with curious eyes.

"Yes, Bella did say the timing was off" Jasper

"But what does that mean then, that the future is all snarled up between the books and reality?" Alice wondered out loud in confusion

"It doesn't help that I still cannot see anything where the books are concerned, just a repetition of shadows running through the forest." She huffed angrily.

We read of other fears Edward had over Bella's safety. This had occurred to me the first moment I hugged her fragile body to my hard one. I realized then that she would need constant watching over especially in our world. I saw that Carlisle had also thought of this from the resigned look in his face as he read.

I like how Emmett tried to make Edward see the positive side of his presence in Bella's life, happy that he confided in someone instead of carrying everything by himself.

Emmett was again saddened to hear how Rosalie would prefer being human over anything and everyone. He quickly turned his face into an expressionless mask,only a little too late.

I gasped when I realized that Bella would have found our secret as the chapter drew to a close. Even Rosalie had turned to watch Carlisle reading, having come to the same conclusion. _'How had she found out… the trip to the beach?'_

**_Alice's POV_**

As we read on, I realized that we would not learn much of the future from this book.

It was only to teach us to trust Bella. I was alarmed when I realized how much sooner Peter and Charlotte's visit happened now as opposed to the books. It was never a good thing when the future changed drastically like that, and I hated to imagine the impact it would have on Bella and Edward.

I decided I would not speak my concerns but rather wait and see. My frustration grew as I tried - and failed - to see the future of the books again.

I was happy that things happened differently with Peter and Charlotte's visit this time. Edward had a hard time in the book, this time Bella was here to meet our friends.

"We played football in the book too? I wonder if the nomads made an appearance" Emmett started as Carlisle paused.

Jasper growled low in his chest at the reminder. It pained him that he laughed with the vampire that almost took me from him before we even met. He'd have spent his life alone had that come to pass.

"There's no mention of them" Carlisle replied as he read on.

Edward missed the game in the book. _Could that have changed things? It seemed unlikely._ We chuckled at Peter's thoughts about our diet's potential to drive us mad. He had said as much before and my father never gave up hope to sway them with time.

The mention of Maria had my defenses up. I loathed that particular female vampire with my whole being. She took something innocent and good in Jasper and tainted it for her own gain. And she still came for him years after he left her while we were in Calgary.

I wanted to rid the world of her then, but Jasper held me back. He said that I was no match for her. That was when I demanded he train me to fight and be better than her – I promised myself she would not survive our next meeting. I had seen it, a fight between the two of us in the future but not who wins.

"It's interesting how you all speak to Edward in your thoughts" Carlisle commented disapprovingly

"And even more so that Bella has read it" Esme supported. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked ashamed.

The next chapter piqued my interest. Bella was going shopping; hopefully I'd learn something about her preferences. Esme growled a few lines into the chapter at Jessica's vicious thoughts towards Bella. I knew nothing upset Esme more than an attack on her children, any sort of attack.

"Oh no, this cannot be good" Esme worried when we learnt Bella was not with the other girls.

Rosalie's eyes had darkened slightly and glued to the book. I shivered when I considered where her thoughts had gone.

The tension at the table grew as we heard Edward's panic over a missing Bell. Rosalie let out a bloodcurling snarl. She stood and stated pacing the room. It became harder to listen to Carlisle or hear him over the growls in the room.

Esme was hunched over, muscles coiled and locked in place - ready to pounce as though the attacker was in the room. Jasper held onto me tighter but did not try to calm the room. Relief filled us when Edward saved her, though Esme and Rosalie remained angry.

"I'll go find him and make him suffer. All those women…" Rosalie mumbled

"Rosalie, there must be another way. Don't taint yourself –" Carlisle didn't finish before she roared back at him;

"Don't Carlisle. You don't know what it's like to carry that pain"

"Don't speak to your father like that" Esme warned in a calm threatening voice that even Rosalie recognized.

"He shouldn't be allowed to live" she finished with less steam. "I hope Edward takes care of it" she added.

We chuckled our relief at Bella's chosen method to distract Edward. She already seemed to know him well, instinctively – without knowing anything at all. It really was amazing.

And just like that, we were back at conflicted melodramatic Edward. Honestly, I had told him he would be with her. He should have accepted it.

"First date" I sighed, progress indeed

"She seems to be acting like a Cullen already" Emmett commented at Bella's composure after the almost attack.

It was sweet to follow their conversations, even sweeter to see them laying closely together in her tiny bed at the moment. I had developed a habit of checking on them frequently since I couldn't see the future in the books.

"So many mistakes…you'd think he was a newborn"

Carlisle shook his head in disbelief. It was true, Edward was more careful than he seemed to be in the book.

Emmett chuckled "These two really need to learn to speak properly, half their conversations are in code and confusing"

"She figured out his ability?" Jasper was impressed. I was too. My sister was quite smart and not even vampire yet.

"Do the wolves know about our abilities?" Rosalie asked.

I was sure that wasn't true. I hadn't told anyone that I couldn't see the wolves besides Jasper. I would have to sooner or later – it wasn't right to keep it a secret.

Carlisle replied 'no'. "It's all Bella" he smiled proudly again n awe.

Esme shook her head at Edward's comparison of himself to something that fate created to kill Bella, especially at the reminder that he had been the first threat to her life.

"At least he is being honest with her. Bella would appreciate that more than the implication of it" Emmett shrugged, happy with his theory.

"She's very strange, more than strange actually" Rosalie decided.

"She's a vampire's mate" Emmett offered as an explanation

**_Carlisle's POV_**

The book was drawing to an end and the future events we learnt were unrelated to the supernatural world. What we understood from the book was Edward's struggle to be with Bella – or how it would have been.

I was certain it was lessened by the pre-warning in the letter we received and when he was given the book to read. I worried what had replaced it as I read on. My family absorbed the words with different reactions and none the happy emotion I expected for us to learn what my daughter knew before she found us.

I smiled inwardly. It was smart of her to give us this book to read and not the others. Always a step ahead of the vampires, my human daughter. This was sure to gain her more trust in the family and grant her some time before we pressured her about the other books. Very smart indeed.

It was not pleasant to learn how Edward saw himself as undeserving of Bella and happiness. Perhaps this is why my daughter acted to prevent him from sinking deeper in these thoughts now. To me it was hurtful, knowing I had brought him to this life. I did not dwell on those thoughts though, just kept on reading about my daughter's curiosity in the next chapter.

"She is actually very skilled at being evasive. It makes up for her inability to lie convincingly. Even drives Edward mad" Jasper chuckled

"So the wolves cannot keep their mouths shut" Rosalie was angered by that.

I had already concluded that she would have discovered the truth there, only curious about the source. '_A young boy, descendant of Ephraim Black no less'_

Although I knew this hadn't happened; the boy posed a danger to a very old treaty. _What if it hadn't been Bella that asked about us but some other girl._

"He would tell anyone willing to listen or remotely impressed by the discovery. The elders must be warned of their loose cannons Carlisle" Rosalie came to the same conclusion as I had.

"Even then, she would have accepted him without question. She truly is one of a kind" Esme beamed, impressed by Bella and how she handled learning our truth in the book.

Alice growled at the question of her sister's mental status. Her own past still a sore point to remember.

It was a light read to hear of her questions regarding common vampire myth; and the way her reactions confused Edward. Alice's laughter filled the room when she was exposed for spying on Jasper's plans for their anniversary. Edward made the right choice in the end. He did not kill the men that had threatened Bella.

I read on in confusion at Edward's thoughts, he was determined to be unhappy even when Bella declared her acceptance of him.

"Alice?" I asked my daughter

"Don't worry Carlisle he's at Bella's. Asleep" she threw in to get our attention before laughing

"Pretending to be asleep. He'll meet us at school tomorrow – he won't leave"

I guessed she was answering more than just my lone question. I finished the chapter quickly, amused at my son's thoughts of the angel responsible for creating my daughter. It didn't matter to me. The most important qualities of the person she is was what mattered.

I was happy to learn the name of the wretched creature in the next chapter - that way we could act to make the streets safer for other women sooner. I saw that Emmett and Jasper had the same thoughts.

"He has been around Bella more lately, maybe we need not worry about her safety with him. The book has proven that much." Jasper commented hearing how Edward conquered the temptation of her scent.

This chapter was an easy read, filled with trivial information except Edward's eavesdropping and anguished thoughts. I wasn't worried about Alice's vision in the book or the lunchroom conversation. It was clear Bella was able to handle herself at this point.

"I hope he also learnt to treat her better from the book. She deserves more than this" obviously Esme found something entirely annoying about the book. I continued to the next chapter.

I was curious about the electricity that Edward described when he was near Bella. I remembered feeling the same when I met Esme in her younger years. Perhaps it was a vampire-to-human mate thing. I did not know of any vampire pair that had experienced that.

"Oh, Edward" Esme chuckled as did I at our son's matchmaking antics.

Emmett looked pleased. I guessed ready to act on behalf of the boy Ben to Angela the next day at school. He laughed boisterously at her gym experience. I understood now how she would need a home doctor, making a note to collect some supplies to keep at home.

"I will teach the girl about cars and she will love them - if it's the last thing I do"

Rosalie commented out of context. Bella didn't know anything about her car in the book. _Well, at least they'll have that together. It might help them bond sooner._

"Oh" Alice giggled

"Edward's hormones may be what overpowers his thirst for Bella's blood" I had tried not to show any emotion when I read over that but they caught on anyway.

"A hundred years of pent up hormones" Emmett joined in.

I knew it was unsatisfactory how the book ended. There were questions we wanted to ask Edward about the differences in the way he experienced Bella now.

There was relief in the room too. I believe we couldn't take much more angst, thirst and murderous thoughts directed at Bella; nor any forthcoming danger. There was truth in the saying that it's not always a good thing to know the future.

I took Emmett and Jasper hunting afterwards. There was barely an hour of darkness left before dawn broke through. This would be a quick hunt.

_AN: That was the last Cullen Family reading Midnight Sun. I wanted to show their reaction to getting inside Edward's head that's why it took so many chapters. Sorry it dragged :(_


	31. Chapter 31

**_Out in the Open_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I woke up to the feel of Edward's cool fingertips caressing my arm. It was still very dark out but I could make out his face next to mine. I stretched my legs and curled back into him.

"Hey" his voice broke the silence of the room

"Hi"

"I'm sorry I woke you, do you need to sleep more?"

"No, I'm up. What's wrong?" he did not sound like himself. There was something off in his voice and the fact that he woke me.

"Nothing"

I waited for patiently for him to tell me something other than that.

"I gave my family the book last night" he started after a few minutes. "I didn't stay with them to read it. I couldn't."

"Why?"

I was afraid he was thinking of leaving especially with his thoughts exposed to everyone like that. _'why did I make that stupid suggestion'_

"I couldn't bear to hear their thoughts while they read mine," he answered after a silent moment.

"It was hard knowing that you knew that side of me, but having them know what you know is different. My parents…Alice – some of my thoughts will be unpleasant for them to hear." He explained.

I searched my brain for the content of the manuscript I gave him. Most of it came back to me with detailed clarity.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think-"

"It's alright, here – now. I took comfort in knowing that you already read it and things would not be different with you" he held me tighter to him

"Edward they are your family. This won't change things" I comforted, at a loss what else to say

"Maybe you're right, I cannot be sure"

I understood his fear and hated what I imagined he would be hearing from their thoughts when he went home. I lifted my fingers to his chest tentatively and matched his strokes on my arm. Though we were separated by the thick duvet cover and he was fully dressed, my fingers felt as though they were on fire. I curled my toes and squeezed my legs tightly together. We lay in silence, just feeling.

"Bella" Edward whispered before lifting me up to lay atop him while he slipped underneath me.

The movement was quick and unexpected that it left me disorientated...and then he was kissing me. Passionate, needy kisses. His hands held me tighter than he let himself before but the bed cover was still secure between us. My hands moved from exploring his chest, face and fisted into his hair. Edward let out a quiet growl, flipped us around so I was underneath him. He held my hands pinned to the sides while hovering over me breathing unevenly. I knew then that I did something wrong, somehow I pushed him too far.

"I'm s-" he silenced me with another growl before slowly moving to stand by the window.

"I need a moment." He whispered.

Slowly I worked to untangle myself from the bed cover. It was wrapped around me tightly twice over, nothing on the floor._'hmm!'_

"I-Wh-What did I do?" I asked , wanting to know what brought on this book-like reaction. He did not answer immediately.

"Edward?"

"I believe you found a particular weakness of mine." He laughed once without humor.

"I would advice that you don't do that again, even though I mostly want you to" He made no move from the window

. I still did not understand fully what he meant and it must have shown on my face because he explained.

"When you pulled at my hair, I–I felt things. Wild, uncontrollable need. The draw of your blood together with that is…indescribable. It weakens me – my control." He spoke slowly, carefully choosing his words.

I guessed he aimed not to scare me. I swallowed a smirk, smug that I could make him feel that way over something so little. It occurred to me then, that this was the difference between the kisses in the book and our kisses now. I was better controlled now. I held onto his clothes while kissing him the few times.

I nodded to show I understood but said nothing else. I could not guarantee that I would not let out a giggle – which he might not appreciate.

"Are you leaving soon?" I asked, it was almost time for Charlie to wake up.

"No, I'm spending the morning here if you don't mind" I did not mind – not at all.

"Just make sure Charlie doesn't see you" I warned and left to shower.

When I returned Edward had made the bed, changed and packed the room. I searched my closet for changing clothes while listening to Charlie move about in the house.

"You should let Alice take you shopping if there's anything you need" He started

I whirled narrowing my eyes at him. I remembered expressing my dislike for shopping. Surprisingly I wasn't too bothered by the idea of spending his money as I thought I would be. Of course, I also knew I would not waste it.

Once Charlie had left, Edward gave me the space to change my clothes. He insisted I eat a proper breakfast before we left for school. I liked having him with me in the morning, a part of me yearned for our life together where I could spend every moment with him openly, not sneaking around and hiding from Charlie.

He groaned before the school came into view, that's when I noticed his siblings waiting for us. I stretched my hand across the seats and placed it on his lap in comfort. His siblings weren't their usual selves. Alice wasn't bouncing on the spot, Jasper leaned against the car watching us intently. Emmett had his arm around Rosalie's waist, they were also watching our approach.

"They are trying very hard not to think about the book or let their private thoughts slip through, but I've already heard enough" Edward exclaimed while he parked.

I knew it was not just for my benefit that he said that, they could hear him too.

"Hey Bella, Edward" Emmett tried to sound normal, but there was tension in his voice

"Hey guys" I greeted back, Edward nodded.

I reached for his hand and dragged him towards the school. I felt a sudden need to protect him from their thoughts and hated that I couldn't yet.

"Oh c'mon, can we not be awkward?" Emmett called out after us

"As soon as you guys have run out of things to think about the book. It's not fair to him" I defended

"It's not that simple Bella" Jasper countered

"I know, all I'm asking is that you try" I replied, using more force to drag Edward away.

He smiled and kissed the top of my head. I was used to the stares of the students at school and ignored them as usual. Alice asked me if I was okay in class, which I was. She told me the family would not speak to Edward about the book until a few days later, which I was thankful for.

The awkwardness soon passed and we were back to our routine; lunch with everyone and afternoons at my house. His siblings tried not to think of the book at lunch. Edward spent a week practically staying with me. It helped that Charlie kept busy at work and watching sports.

"Are you ready to talk to them?" I asked him one afternoon while we lay on my bed

"No"

"You're postponing the inevitable Edward, just get it over with. Do you want me to be there?"

"No, I'll go see them later when you father comes home. I'm not looking forward to it" He exhaled, but I was only eager to get past this.

Esme and Carlisle gave us unnecessarily pitying looks sometimes when I visited, it was annoying.

Edward left when Charlie returned from work. I made his favourite dinner and watched TV with him making small talk. I did not want to be alone in my room when Edward was not there. I thought about Charlie, wondering what was the best course of action to take with him.

I felt selfish letting him get close to me knowing there would be a permanent separation soon, at the same time it felt like a necessity to give my father these last few months of my mortal life. I wasn't sure whether I'd let him be a part of my new life or not given the rules.

Even though the family could technically protect Charlie – because he'd never learn the truth – he'd still be in danger by associating with us. He could be threatened to get to us –or worse killed to hurt me eternally. I could not risk my father like that. He had a life with Sue and deserved a chance to live it in peace. _But could I deny him and Reneesmee a chance to get to know each other_…there were no easy answers.

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

**_Edward's POV_**

I drove slowly home, knowing that Alice would have prepared them for my visit. It had been unpleasant hearing some of their thoughts after what they read in the book.

Alice was the only one who thought less about my thoughts in the book and more about the facts of the changed events. My parents' sympathy and compassion was perhaps the most annoying.

Esme babied me more, feeling guilty that perhaps she hadn't loved me enough. Carlisle stopped himself from bringing up the discussion about my views on this immortal life, humanity and love. I was not the least interested in such a discussion. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time. Jasper and Emmett worried for Bella's safety around me, and Rosalie was upset at my written thoughts about her.

Carlisle let me know that they were waiting for me in the living room when I parked my car. Their thoughts were relatively calm.

"Thank you for coming son. Alice said you were ready to talk" Carlisle started

"Not really. Bella insisted"

I replied honestly sitting on the lone armchair. It had been a while since I sat on it – since I had been alone at a family meeting of sorts.

"How are you Edward?" Esme smiled, her thoughts on Bella.

"I'm okay mom. How have you all been?" I asked back

"Good. Edward please don't feel cornered about this, we only wish to understand how different things are from what we read in the book" she opened the conversation without wasting any more time.

"What do you want to know exactly?" I asked leaning back comfortably into the chair. They all exchanged looks wondering who should go first.

"How are you handling the thirst son?" Carlisle started with the most obvious question.

"It is challenging Carlisle, there is not a moment when I am not drawn to Bella in more than one way"

"But I have not detected that from you other than the normal thirst for human blood" Jasper

"It's easier to keep under control when I spend long hours with her. She does her part to help"

"So, you're okay – you won't lose control around her?" Emmett asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

"As long as there's no blood exposed, I can control my thirst for her."

"How?" Rosalie was puzzled by my answers. "In the book it took long for you to get there, so how?"

"Her warning I guess. The letter and the book. The first night I spent in her hospital room reading the book. I decided then that I did not want to be tempted by her scent more than was necessary, or linger in those thoughts"

"Are you still troubled about being with her?" Esme moved onto her next question

"Not as much as I was in the book. There's a part of me that is curious why she's convinced she belongs with me – in our world, that said, I also cannot deny that I love her and I do want her with me." she nodded, satisfied with my answer.

"What about everything she's giving up?" Rosalie challenged, knowing I shared her views on immortality

"I decided to trust her – what she knows and her ability to make the right choices for herself. She's practically in control of our relationship; and for once I'm happy to be a follower" I smiled at my words.

Only Bella could turn a born leader into a happy follower.

"I'm glad to hear that son, it should be her choice. Since she's informed about this life, we should all respect that choice" my father supported, silencing Rosalie.

"Is there anything you want to talk about Edward, where you may need our help or support?" Esme asked

"No, I'm pleased that things are different from the book with Bella and her relationships with you all. I guess I should thank you for suggesting I stay and see this through instead of running"

I remembered how I felt the night the family read the letters together, how I wanted to run before I could allow any hope to grow that Bella was my mate in fear of disappointment.

"I'd like to get back to Bella's if there's nothing else to discuss"

I was ready to leave, being away from Bella made me anxious. I missed her.

"What are we going to do about the nomads and the Port Angeles' guy?" Emmett asked the room in general

"I've looked up the rapist, he's not in the region yet"

Jasper surprised us all with his quick work. I saw that he had bundled all dangers against the family together – the Volturi, the wolves, the men that almost attacked Bella in the book, and the nomads. It was easier for him to keep watch over all of them at the same time this way.

"I still can't see anything where the nomads are concerned. Not even when I try to find them outside the book events as Bella told them" Alice complained, trying and failing to get another vision.

"Bella trusts us to protect her. She said we didn't fail her in the books – especially you Edward. Jasper, you will let us know when this man is near. As for the nomads, I believe we'll know if they decide to come back" Carlisle finished just as Alice was drawn into a vision.

"NO!"

I roared starting to run at full speed after seeing the vision with her. Bella had left the window open for me but it was not me that would use it that night. The nomads were already in the area and we had not known. I was aware that Alice shot up after me calling for Emmett and Jasper to follow as I ran.

I prayed that I was not late.


	32. Chapter 32

**Threat**

**Bella's POV**

It was a warm and brighter night for Forks though there was still a thin layer of clouds in the sky. I took a moment to look out my window at the dense trees wondering if any of the Cullen's were nearby. I missed Edward.

I decided to get ready for bed, leaving the window open for him. I was surprised at how tired I was feeling. With Edward spending more time with me these past few days, I had been sleeping late and waking earlier than normal. I left the side lamp on too; something about the dark made me uncomfortable that night.

I fought with my mind to wait up for Edward. He had never let me sleep alone since the first night he spent here. I trusted he would be back tonight. A sudden shift in the air startled me awake. I peered my head out the covers to a dark room. My side lamp was off.

Suddenly, a cold hand covered half my face and lifted me from the bed at unimaginable speed. I tried to free myself but my bedcover was wrapped tightly around my body. I knew it was pointless to fight. The only hope I had was that Edward would come for me or Alice could have had a vision of this.

I screamed but the hand pressed harder to muffle it. My captor laughed and leaped out the window carrying me. I knew it was a vampire from the speed. I hated that I had to curl myself into my captor to hide my face from the biting cold, tree branches and wet leaves.

A loud furious growl roared in the stillness of the night. Instead of being frightened, I was comforted. My captor growled back. We were suddenly knocked over – I fell to the ground painfully. My weak human eyes searched the dark to see tousled locks atop the shape closest to me. It was Edward.

He was growling, crouched low protectively a few feet away with his back to me. I tried to look in the distance to see what was there but could see nothing. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried to calm myself, remembering all too clearly that my fear and the scent of my blood could distract him.

Edward continued growling. I guessed the danger was still close because his stance never changed and he did not turn to look at me once. Alice, Emmett and Jasper appeared a moment later. They too crouched alongside Edward, facing away from me.

My pulse quickened as I realized that the danger must be serious if Edward needed help. I was relieved to know he wouldn't face it alone. Rosalie appeared next to me a few moments later. She did not stand with the others.

"Are you alright Bella?"

Her eyes searched me frantically before she inhaled, looking for any injuries.

"Y-yes, who is it?" I asked her while she helped me up.

"The nomads" she answered. "I'll take you home."

I nodded with relief trying to understand what was going on. I also knew there was no arguing with the Cullens about me leaving. I'd only be a distraction.

Rosalie carried me back to my room through the window. Once she placed me on the bed, she went to stand by the window. Her focus was on the forest in the distance.

"Can you see them from here? What are they saying?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Yes, I can see them. They've been watching us for days and noticed Edward's interest in you. James decided that he wants you. He claims you're his singer." She answered without turning towards me.

"Is Victoria and Laurent there too? How many?" I asked.

"Yes. Three." I stood to untangle the bed covers and started putting on my clothes.

"If a fight breaks out go help them."

She turned to search me again and nodded, satisfied with the answer to what she was curious about. She turned to look out the window again.

"We must go Bella, now!" Rosalie threw me on her back a moment later and started running.

I held onto her and hid my face. My jacket was not enough to protect me against the cold. A million thoughts raced through my mind. Rosalie was my unlikely protector. I wondered what was happening in the forest.

As soon as the Cullen house came into view she put me down.

"Run inside" she instructed, immediately turning around in a crouch to ready for whatever was coming.

I wanted to stay-"Now, Bella!" she barked.

I ran as carefully as I could. Esme opened the door as soon as I reached the porch steps catching me with her waiting arms.

"Rosalie?" I asked frantically.

"Carlisle is with her," she calmed and led me inside.

I sat uncomfortably. My body trembled slightly. I feared for my family, especially Charlie. I wondered what he would think when he noticed I was gone in the morning.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Emmett and Alice were the first to return. I stood with Esme watching them with questioning eyes.

"The two that chased Bella and Rosalie here ran. We chased them to the border of the Quilleute land" Carlisle informed

"Two?" I asked.

"The woman and the dark-skinned man. They escaped the fight and came after you and Rose" Emmett supplied.

I guessed he decided not to use their names because vampires have prefect recall. "Jasper and Edward took care of the blond male".

"There was a fight?" I asked watching Rosalie.

She had agreed to help them in my room.

"I chose the best action to take. There was a chance they could get past me if they were able to do it with Alice. Edward would never forgive me." She answered me turning to look outside the glass wall.

Edward would have been hurt if anything had happened to me. At that moment, one thing stood out; Rosalie had just declared her acceptance of me as part of the family and deserving of her protection.

Emmett went to stand by her, holding her lovingly in an embrace.

"They're here" Alice announced Edward and Jasper's arrival. I was held tightly in Edward's arms before I could turn fully towards the door.

"Are you alright?" We spoke together and laughed.

I nodded yes and he did the same.

"Charlie?" I asked the room in general.

"First, how the hell did they get so close without us knowing it?" Emmett.

I was glad he asked because I also wanted to know.

"I only saw him deciding to enter your room when you left the window open. I then saw that he would try again until he had you. We had to kill him Bella"

Alice pleaded for my understanding. I noticed all eyes were watching for my reaction to the news.

"I know, if not for me then for you," Jasper nodded, agreeing with me. "We tore him apart and burned the pieces" he confirmed.

"It's not over. Victoria will avenge him." I stated.

"She's slippery; I didn't even see that she would get past me until she was gone." Alice complained

"It's her gift. I guess Laurent stuck close to her for the same reason," I replied thoughtfully.

There was something nagging at the back of my head, but I couldn't get a grip on it.

"What do we do now?" Carlisle asked Alice.

She turned to me."Bella?"


	33. Chapter 33

\- 0 – 0

I was startled awake by a cold hand caressing my cheek. Edward was back. My forehead creased in confusion.

"Morning" He flashed me my favorite smile. "I couldn't let you wake up without me"

"Is it over?"

"No, we couldn't find them. Jasper removed your records from school. He and Alice are watching over your father."

The reminder had me immediately worried.

"Where's Charlie now? What does he think happened to me?"

"Calm down Bella. He thinks you're at school. He's at the police station as we speak."

"I need to go see him and explain my absence. It's the only way I'll be able to stay here without him worrying."

"What will you tell him?" Edward looked worried for me.

"That I need time away to think. I'll use the same excuse as I did in the book – except be less harsh" he nodded.

I could see that he had questions which he refrained from asking.

"I'll go with you; for your safety." He added as though I would refuse him

"Of course" I agreed.

Alice and Jasper flitted into the room through the back glass wall.

"I saw we need to talk. Charlie is fine." she announced. The others appeared quickly in the living room.

"Bella, is there something you want to share?" I gaped at her.

I had nothing planned to say to the family.

"About the nomads Bella" she led on impatiently while I shook my head from side to side.

I searched my mind for something to say, anything; while everyone waited.

"How about what happened in the book with them?" Carlisle asked

"In the book, I managed to get Charlie to let me go and drive back to my mom's house. Alice and Jasper drove me to Phoenix. Esme and Rosalie stayed behind to watch over Charlie. The rest placed a false trail through the forest and hunted James. Laurent broke off the group. We sent him to Denali."

"Did he think anything revealing about Alice?" I blurted out and then wondered why I would ask that.

"Yes" Edward stopped to look at his sister seated on Jasper's lap.

"Bella was right about your past. He remembered you as a human. You were his singer. He hates that you were denied him. That is where he got the idea to claim Bella as such. It was a threat from him, to let us know he would keep trying until he had her."

I shivered when I remembered how close he came at having me, twice.

"And Victoria, could you detect that they were mates Jasper?"

"Yes, but it wasn't easy. I filled her with fear, and she focused it on him. She worried for his safety above her own. There was nothing for their companion. I knew then he was her mate."

He looked puzzled by his answer.

"That was the only time she spared him a thought. James was only thinking of getting to Bella. She was calculating the odds against them constantly; formulating ways to escape. The other male thought only of feeding – not from Bella because she had been claimed. I gathered from his thoughts that he was not there out of choice, but he was not prepared to go against the other two. " I nodded, this was like in the book. The tracker, Victoria's gift at work and Laurent.

"You're moving away from the point Bella," Alice pressed

"Somehow, Victoria discovered my old address and alerted James to where we were. It was my idea from the beginning. We knew James heard where I told Charlie I was going. We relied on him not believing that we could make things so easy for him. He didn't believe it too until he heard from Victoria. She saw you all board the plane after us-"

"What happened to you Bella?" Edward interrupted, his eyes boring into me

"That's not import-".

"It is" Carlisle pressed. I was taken aback by his firmness. _So Edward-like_

"He arrived in Phoenix. After Victoria confirmed your flight plans, he used an old home video to lure me into a trap. I had called to leave her a message and a number to reach me. He used the number to call me. He lied and said that he had my mom. He threatened her life if I didn't meet with him. I managed to slip away from Jasper and Alice. He had broken my leg by the time Edward arrived."

"Details Bella, how did you escape us? Was this when you learnt about me?" Alice questioned.

I took a deep breath before I answered. It was best they know. I felt slightly guilty for what I was about to admit; how I used Jasper's gift against them.

"I was a nervous wreck so Jasper constantly calmed me. You had visions of the place; a ballet studio where he and I would be but it confused you. I guess you didn't think I would decide to go. It wasn't my decision you were looking for. I used Jasper's calm to hide my anxiety when he called.

At the airport I asked him to walk me to the bathrooms when we were waiting for the others to arrive, knowing there were multiple exits. That is how I got away. James told me about you when I met him there. He had a video camera and had planned to torture me on tape so that he could leave it for Edward. It was to make Edward go after him to avenge me. All of it was a game to him." The growls in the room had grown louder but I continued.

"He broke my leg and caused me to bleed from a cut in my head. He bit me on the wrist. Edward arrived first and fought him. Alice and Carlisle looked after me while Jasper and Emmett finished him off. My arm had begun to burn. Edward sucked the venom out before it spread through all of my body."

There was shocked silence. I looked up at his face and smiled.

"You stopped; it was hard but you did it. You saved me yet again."

"Bella I couldn't… your blood…" He sounded at a loss for words

"But you did. I wouldn't make this up." I assured.

Our eyes locked on each other. He had to know that I had no doubts about him as a protector.

"Of course, Victoria plotted against the family to avenge James. I have no doubt she'll do it this time too."

"How?" Jasper asked

"Newborn army," I answered my brother knowing he understood clearly what I meant. He nodded slowly with a calculating look.

"Will I see when it happens?"

Alice asked with a hopeful look. I shook my head 'no'. It was too much to hope she would see this since it was in the book.

"Bella, please don't ever take advantage of my gift like that." Jasper started firmly, he sounded exactly like an older brother.

"Talk to me. I don't know why you didn't in the book. I can only imagine how much of a failure I felt at losing sight of you when I was supposed to be protecting you. I wouldn't be surprised to find out Edward ripped my arm off. Talk to me." he repeated. I dropped my eyes to the floor feeling guilty.

"There's still the problem of the other two with Alice not able to see on time." Esme changed the discussion

"Bella, you're the best to give us a warning next time" Carlisle stated. I gulped.

"I'd still like to search the forest for the two; make sure it's safe for Bella to go home."

Edward seemed pre-occupied with something.

"Of course. Bella you need to stay here until its safe. Jasper and I will keep an eye on Charlie" Alice agreed.

"Thanks, I need to go see him today"

After a late breakfast, I changed. Edward had collected my truck, which I drove to the police station to see my father. I knew that having this conversion at his work place was unfair of me but I convinced myself that it would get the results I needed.

I thought long and hard about what I needed to say to Charlie. No matter how I placed the words; they sounded unkind and hurtful. I worked hard to calm my nerves when I went into the station, hoping that I could spare Charlie the pain.

A part of me knew that this was necessary. It was the only way to protect him from the vampire world.


	34. Chapter 34

**_Attacked_**

**_Bella's POV_**

It was harder than it should have been to knock on Charlie's door. I took a deep breath to steady myself, hating that I was about to hurt my father.I knew this had to happen- I had to leave him - like in the book. Charlie answered my unsure knock, inviting me in.

"Bells? What are you doing here, everything okay?" Charlie was surprised to see me at his office.

"Yea, um dad...there's something…"

He sat back into his chair to give me undivided attention. I hesitated, I couldn't do it – I couldn't tell him I wanted to run away from Forks like mom had. I did not want to break my dad.

"What is it Bells?" Charlie asked with concern when I remained silent.

"I uh…spoke with Dr Cullen." I said the first thing that came to mind

"He found something… irregular in the tests he did after the accident. He says its nothing to worry about, but I want to be sure. There's a place I can go for the tests out of town, and he already offered to go with me –" The lies flowed like warm honey from my lips.

"Is this serious? What kind of tests?" Charlie stopped my unplanned blabbering

"No-no, he says it's not serious – it's me, I want to be sure. It's uh…female…things…tests"

I cringed internally hoping Charlie wouldn't see through me. I didn't want to lie about Carlisle either but that was the best I could do unprepared. Charlie watched me for a long moment. I refused to squirm under his gaze but didn't keep eye contact.

"Where will you go to have these tests?"

"Um…I don't remember the place, but he mentioned it. I can get you the information." He nodded

"When do you have to go?"

"That's the thing dad; I haven't been able to think of anything else since I found out. I'd like to go as soon as possible. Today, if Dr Cullen can take me."

"What about school Bells, can't you do this during spring break?"

I was stumped for a moment, remembering that James attacked me at the beginning of spring break in the books, yet now it was so soon.

"Dad I haven't been sleeping or eating right. I can't concentrate in class –or on anything really. This is important to me."

"Have you talked to your mother about this?"

I could tell that Charlie was uncomfortable with my request. I didn't blame him, he was just being a dad.

"No, not really. You know Renee, she'll want to come here and blow this whole thing out of proportion. She's reading up on alternative medication and herbs. I don't want to be presented with a hundred and one options before I know what's going on for sure." I replied, shocked at myself. Renee did go through that phase, only a year ago.

My mother was the last person I wanted involved deeply in my life right now.

Charlie sighed, it sounded like a groan and a chuckle. "Okay kid, you can go; but I'll need to talk to Dr Cullen before that." I nodded, knowing that was the best I was going to get.

"Thanks, dad" I rounded the table to give him a hug. Charlie was awkward, returning it with a pat on my shoulder.

"How did you like driving slow?" I teased as Edward helped me out the truck. He had driven his Volvo behind me to the station and back to the Cullen home.

"It was frustrating. I'm more interested in the story you told Charlie" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"That was the best I could do, anything else would have hurt him. How did he receive it?"

"He's doubtful, but chooses to trust you. He was wondering how much he needed to know about the tests or the results; but decided it might be easier to discuss that with Carlisle than with his daughter." I nodded, that was exactly like Charlie.

"What discussion am I to have with the chief of police? If I may I ask" Carlisle asked meeting us inside the front door.

"Bella lied to her dad." Edward told on my like a six year old.

"I told him you need to take me somewhere to have tests done." I replied rolling my eyes at Edward.

"What kind of tests? Tell Bella" Edward was having too much fun with this. Emmett was rubbing off him in the worst way.

"Female… kind of tests" I shrugged, then blushed.

"Aw Bella, you pulled that on Charlie? Did he press for details?" Emmett joined in walking into the living room with a broad smile on his face

"No, he didn't. What's so funny, I think it was a good excuse for being away with a trusted adult." I countered.

"Well, if I were Charlie I'd think that maybe you wanted to _'get away'_…with the said trusted adult, seeing that you were a little vague on details and all" Emmett wiggled his brows at me. I watched him blankly for a moment, then I understood.

"Ew, Emmett!" He laughed. I saw smirks from Edward and Carlisle.

"Hey, I'm standing right here" Carlisle scolded turning to me.

"So I need to find a condition to test you for?" I nodded. "Any ideas?" I shrugged, having not thought that far.

"Do I have to worry he'll try to shoot me for the ways I may have discovered your condition?" He asked with a smirk, taking over from Emmett.

I opened my mouth to answer, then shut it. My eyes narrowed at all of them.

'_Where was Esme when you needed her.' _I ignored them.

-0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0- -0-

Later that evening, Carlisle returned with news that Charlie agreed to have me leave town with him. Jasper and Alice were still out watching over him. Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Carlisle left to run the forest again. After dinner and freshening up, I relaxed on the couch enjoying a quiet evening with Esme.

I was startled at the sudden noise that filled the room. It came to me slowly that the noise was a snarl from Esme. My mother flipped me over the back of the couch pushing me against the far corner of the room. She kicked the couch to the corner to block my exit. Growling, she crouched low a few feet away, facing the direction of the glass wall. I began to panic - something was wrong.

Glass shattered as two vampires stormed inside the house. They were wet, so I knew they had swam up the river. Esme let out another roar, her stance became more aggressive. My heart pounded as my eyes focused on the two nomads who moved to position themselves at Esme's sides.

They were exactly as the books described them; wild, unkept and frightening. Their eyes darted between Esme and I.

"Laurent, Victoria"

My voice sounded steadier than my heartbeats. I hid my hands that were shaking uncontrollably behind the couch. Victoria's high-pitched laughter filled the room, only it was menacing.

"I'm here for the human. I will kill you if you stand in my way then slowly drink her dry. I want revenge for my mate's death." Victoria sneered. Her voice caught me off guard, it sounded like that of a small child.

"Over my pile of ashes" Esme spat, her voice dripping venom.

I flinched; the voice didn't belong to her. The two intruders started slowly towards us. Their steps were calculated, synchronized.

"Laurent, I know where your mate is," I blurted, grasping at anything to delay the inevitable.

I hoped the others were close or Alice had seen this. The tall dark vampire's red eyes locked on me.

"Her name is Irina, she lives in Alaska" he cocked his head to the side, searching my face.

"How do you know this?" He asked in a foreign accent.

His voice sounded like a whisper carried by a cool midsummer breeze.

"I just do. I can't explain it." I noticed he stopped approaching alongside Victoria, while she slowly stepped towards a growling Esme.

"Laurent!" Victoria called to him in a command.

"You cannot be considering this human's lies" I watched the change as whatever he had been considering wiped from his face when Victoria called him.

"Think about it Laurent, think of her name. Please believe me." I pleaded, remembering how Alice made Edward stop to think about his feelings for me in the book.

I had no guarantee it would work. Victoria was dangerously close to Esme.

"You are tired of James and Victoria's games, and you want to know more about living on animal blood." I continued with all I learnt about him in the book.

Unreadable emotions flew past his face before he closed off again. Victoria snarled the mention of her mate. My body was visibly trembling. My mouth was dry, sobs threatened to silence my voice but I could not give in. Esme had half turned towards Victoria who looked more angered with me than Laurent's hesitance. She called to him as before – but instructed him to silence me this time.

Tears fell down my cheeks as the dark skinned vampire closed his hand around my neck. I had not seen him move. Victoria and Esme started fighting. I couldn't follow what was happening. I couldn't watch. I doubted Esme was a match for the wild red-haired nomad.

"Laurent, Irina is family. You don't want to do this" I begged, pleading with him.

My strength left me, weakening my legs and arms. His face betrayed no emotion though his grip loosened as he watched me curiously begging for my life. Esme crushed into him, knocking him aside – away from me. I stood frozen and watched as Victoria landed on my mother's back - teeth bared - leaning towards her neck in front of me on the couch.

"NO! no please!"

I felt the air leave my lungs, my voice getting lost in my throat. I reached out and pulled at Victoria's hair. At the time I knew it was pointless, there was nothing I could do to her to help my mother. My thoughts and actions were desperate. Pain shot at my arm as I was sent flying across the room, landing on the floor with a painful thud. I pulled my head up to see Esme and Victoria circling each other. The little relief I felt seeing my mother's head intact vanished as I watched Victoria leap towards her again. They moved too fast, just blurs of colour and wild growls. I was not aware that I was screaming until my throat stung from the pain.

"Please help her" I cried, watching Laurent standing to the side with a contemplative look

"Please help her" I repeated over again while my voice died in my throat.

He moved but only to pull Victoria back. She roared in fury and turned on him. My eyes locked with Esme's briefly before my world shattered.

I saw Victoria spin out of Laurent's hold and grab Esme's hand closest to her. The chilling sound of screeching metal filled the house before a pale limb landed next to me. It was the lower half of an arm. I screamed again; but it was more like a heave - the sound was strangled in my throat. I took the limb - my mother's arm – and held it to me. My eyes turned toward the vampires to see Victoria trying to get past Laurent to Esme and I. She looked deranged. Her eyes darted around the room at impossible speed. She focused on me for a short moment; and at the two vampires before her one last time before she whirled and jumped through the front window - disappearing into the night.

Alice and Rosalie ran into the house through the broken back glass wall at that moment, both rushing to Esme's side. I closed my eyes then, and allowed the darkness to swallow me. She was saved; they'd take care of her.


	35. Chapter 35

**_The darkness was unkind. I saw violent images like the vampire fight I had just witnessed. The images were jumbled, all wrong. There were lots more red-eyed vampires and my family in a fight. There air was thick with smoke. I saw Edward in the crowd. He was glorious, focused - the perfect killing machine. He was untouchable as he moved through the crowd. Emmett and Rosalie fought alongside each other. Alice was there, in the middle of it all looking lost. Edward caught her as she fell to her knees. Something was horribly wrong. Esme was there too; fighting with Victoria. Victoria tore off her arms and her head. I cried out calling for her. She couldn't die, my mother had to live. It would destroy Carlisle to lose her. My heart broke into piece; the pain tore at my insides. I fought to block the images with endless cloudy skies; but the despicable purple smoke covered the skies, denying me an escape. I shut my eyes tighter, refusing to see anymore._**

"Bella, Bella!" A voice called to me in the distance. I knew that voice, but could not place it. It called to me again, this time more demanding. I still refused to acknowledge it. I wanted to sink deeper into the pain of losing my mother.

"Bella please, come back to me." The voice was pleading now.

It was quiet, smooth and pained. Cold fingers brushed my forehead, caressing my cheeks. I knew those caresses, I remembered the voice. Edward.

"Please open your eyes." He continued to beg.

I tried to answer him and say something back. My eyes and lips felt heavy. My whole body felt heavy. I wondered if they gave me medication or if my body simply shut down. I kept trying to open my eyes so that I could see him. I wanted to comfort his suffering. He continued to beg.

When my eyes finally obeyed, they locked onto Edward's concerned golden ones. Neither of us said anything. We just watched each other. He continued caressing my face, eyes filled with emotions I couldn't comprehend.

"Thank you" He whispered.

I wanted to say something back but couldn't find my voice. I hadn't realized I was in his room until someone knocked at the door. He must have seen my confusion because he answered.

"Esme, Alice and Rose are here to see you." I gave a slight nod, the movement felt disconnected."Call for me when you need me"

I wanted to scream for him to stay when he walked towards the door but didn't.

Alice and Rosalie walked in first. I watched their anxious approach before my eyes landed on Esme. Tears filled my eyes as she moved faster to reach me. I noticed her arm was back on her again. She gently lifted me and cradled me to her as I cried. Rosalie slipped behind me to help me sit up when I collected myself. I frowned without understanding of the reasons I needed the support.

"You're injured Bella. Your body is bruised and your right shoulder dislocated."

Alice explained from her spot on my right hand side. I tried to remember feeling the pain of the injuries before but came up blank.

"Edward's been taking good care of you" Esme comforted. Her smile seemed forced.

"I wanted to be here when you woke up sweetheart. There's so much…" she looked me in the eyes with unshed tears. She seemed to have difficulty with what she wanted to say. "I need to thank you." She took both my hands in hers. The lump in my throat grew and started being painful.

I had yet to speak.

"You were very brave in the face of danger Bella. Your distraction worked well – too well. It would have been impossible to walk away with both our lives had you not appealed to Laurent."

She looked like she was on the brink of sobs. I noticed she called him by his name, like she would anyone else.

"I'm very proud of you my daughter" Her eyes were tender, filled with one emotion – love. "You saved our lives" she leaned forward to kiss me on my forehead. Stray tears fell down my face.

"Thank you Bella" Rosalie spoke from behind me. I was quite comfortable leaning against her with the pillows placed in-between. She was stroking my hair. If felt comforting.

"Thank you Bella. I'm sorry we were late. I didn't see until it was too late" Alice spoke sadly.

I wanted to say something back to comfort them but I still couldn't. There was just silence, tears and hugs the whole time they stayed with me.

"The boys are on their way up. We'll leave you now Bella." Alice announce a little while later.

They all left to let Emmett, Jasper and Edward in. My brothers kissed my cheeks in greeting before they made themselves comfortable.

"You alright babysis?" Emmett asked. I nodded and tried to smile but it felt like a grimace.

"Esme told us what happened. We owe you our thanks Bella." Jasper spoke.

I was glad Esme had already explained what we went through because I knew it would take a while for me to face it. A part of me wondered why they felt they owed me their gratitude. Any one of them would have done the same for me.

"We sent Laurent to Denali. Esme said it's what you'd want. Personally I wanted to give him a pounding," Emmett continued.

I was glad at the development. I just had to warn Edward that the Denalis keep a close eye on Laurent. Hopefully, he wouldn't leave Irina for favors to Victoria this time.

"Esme was right, it is what Bella wanted" Jasper confirmed outloud, having read my emotions.

"Carlisle too" Edward added.

His voice held an undertone of disapproval. I wondered if he learnt something from Laurent's mind that was concerning.

"Laurent left as soon as Carlisle and Esme let him. He planned to go straight to Alaska. He was worried for Irina since Victoria knows about her. He knows going against Victoria will cost him in the long run." Edward informed

"I'm amazed at the attachment he has to her name alone." Jasper shook his head as if to clear it.

They seemed to be going on as if this conversation started before they entered the room. I listened, comfortably tugged at Edward's side but didn't join in.

"You had us worried for a while there babysis, glad to have you back." Emmett brought the attention back to me when their conversation died out.

"Yea, what he said with strawberries on top" Jasper added-out of character, making me chuckle.

It hurt to smile. It hurt to feel happy. Satisfied to get a positive reaction, Emmett and Jasper left to hunt.

Edward stayed with me. He helped me to the bathroom and back into bed. My body was covered in purple-blue bruises. I could hardly move any part without pain. He explained that Carlisle gave me strong painkillers while I slept.

He caught me up on Charlie. My father expected me home in three days, he'd been in regular contact with Carlisle. Esme brought me a soup sometime later which I had no appetite for. I ate it with her feeding me. It was easier than telling her I didn't want it.

Carlisle arrived just as I finished. He stood at the door watching me for a moment before entering the room. I stretched my hand to him, needing him near. He cradled me like Esme had earlier. Silent tears ran down my face. I held onto him as if my life depended on it. I realized then, that it was him I needed to see the most since I woke up; after Edward.

When I calmed he gave me back to Edward and held onto one of my hands with both of his.

"How are you feeling?" I stared at him, trying to make myself speak but failed.

"She hasn't spoken since she woke up" Esme gently informed him.

My father nodded. He started asking leading questions that required a nod or shake of my head for an answer – mostly about the pain. He gave a look over. I could tell he was unhappy with what he saw, same as Esme. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking – what was wrong but bit my tongue.

He suggested more pain medication and rest when he was done. I watched him prepare a needle and stick it to my upper arm without flinching. A part of my mind screamed in protest but my lips wouldn't move. I didn't like needles.

"You seem to be in shock. I guess that's the reason you won't speak. Rest tonight, let you mind heal. I'll check on you tomorrow morning." He told me when he packed up his medical bag.

I could only nod. Both he and Esme left for the night a few minutes later.

Edward helped me lay down comfortably and held me like he does every night. I could tell he was worried. I sent him reassuring thoughts and feelings in hopes he would know that I was fine somehow. It took a while for me to fall asleep again. Edward started humming a new tune to help me sleep. It was calming and comforting. I let the melody envelop me; curling closer to him. I needed to be closer still. He welcomed me and held me tighter as I drifted. This time there were no nightmares.


	36. Chapter 36

**_The Chase_**

**_Edward's POV_**

On Sunday night, I watched her battle to fall asleep after Esme and Carlisle left. I held her closer to me, needing to remind myself that she was here with me, safe.

A sweet melody started forming in my head as I hummed one of my compositions to her. It was tender yet passionate. I switched the song I was humming to explore the new tune. It flowed effortlessly while I watched my Bella relax into my side. Her heart sang along with me. I knew she had fallen asleep.

I did not stop humming. I needed the comfort as much as she. I knew my brothers and sisters were out hunting, they needed to spend time alone with their mates after the events of the past few hours. I had never known fear since I had been changed over eighty years ago, until today.

When we stopped the despicable blond male vampire from successfully kidnapping my Bella, I was relieved. With Bella's warning, Jasper and I focused our gifts on the trio appropriately. Alice was blinded, which we could only conclude meant that things were happening as per the books. Bella had been right about the mated couple and the blond male's intentions. I did not learn anything new about Alice's past, which was disappointing but I drew satisfaction in relieving the world of that wretched creature. Jasper stayed to help. We finished quickly and chased after the two who had escaped.

I was pleasantly surprised at Rosalie's protectiveness of Bella and made a point to thank her for her quick reaction to the situation. I knew from her thoughts she felt smug to have outdone Alice; since Bella had said Alice was the most supportive in the books. Emmett was proud of his mate. It was rare that Rosalie put herself out like that for someone else other than the other six vampires in this family. Carlisle and Esme were also proud. She enjoyed being the center of attention before we focused on the situation at hand.

I had seen the vision Alice had – as late as it was. Somehow, she was able to see the kidnapping and later the attack. I made a mental note to bring that up for discussion with the family. It seemed that she was only able to see moments before the event, unlike with all her other visions. A part of me was shocked at Bella's calm reaction to learning that we had killed the male vampire. She accepted it, even rationalized the reasons for our actions. Carlisle and Rosalie were also stunned, though none of us voiced our thoughts. Jasper, Alice and Emmett were pleased to have her understanding.

I shivered when she informed us the males' mate would be back for revenge. I cringed at the memories that flashed through Jasper's thoughts. He remembered instances of vengeful mates when one of the pair had been killed; it was not pretty.

"_Bella will need full protection until the female is killed Edward,"_ Jasper thought to me.

I nodded slightly to let him know I agreed. I was pleased at his aversion of calling the trio by their names; I had no wish to either.

My focus was brought back to the room when Alice looked to Bella for guidance on our next actions. Rosalie scoffed mentally wondering why Alice would do that. She idly thought that perhaps my sister's gift was fading. Underlying the thought were multiple layers of thoughts that placed her the most adored daughter over Alice and Bella. I rolled my eyes at her pettiness, focusing on Bella's instructions to the family. We were all impressed and amused when she was done giving her orders.

_"Always a step ahead of the vampires my beautiful daughter,"_ Carlisle thought and chuckled indulgently. He assured Bella when she started doubting herself.

I was disappointed that she did not want me to stay with her.

"_Let it go Edward, we need you out there,"_ Alice thought, throwing me a smile before she disappeared with Jasper.

I knew she was right, but it provided little comfort. I did not want to be away from my Bella.

We ran the forest following all trails of the nomad's scent. Rosalie spread Bella's scent to lead the nomads on a false trail. Carlisle's thoughts kept making comparisons between Rosalie's behavior in the book and in the present. He was wondering what motivated her to act differently. I left him with his thoughts, eager to finish and get back to Bella.

We all met briefly before returning home. Jasper and Alice followed chief Swan to the station. I was pleased that Bella planned to stay at our home without having to be asked. I knew then that she understood the danger she was in.

"_She has a good heart Edward. She cares so much for her parents,"_ Esme thought referring to Bella's protectiveness towards her own parents.. It was truly amazing that she could keep her focus on everything going on and still think of them.

When Alice came in calling the family together I saw she had a vision of a family meeting though it was unclear what it was about. She had concluded that it had something to do with the books and immediately placed Bella in the spotlight. I wanted to protect her from the perceived attack; but my curiosity got the better of me. Bella seemed uncomfortable, only giving partial answers.

"Let her answer Edward, it's important. I saw," Alice snapped at me just as I decided to stop her questioning Bella.

She pressed Bella further and we learned how the female vampire was involved in the books.

It was my turn to press Bella for more information. We had all concluded that she only disclosing what we needed to know to protect her. Carlisle backed me, having reached the same conclusion. When she finally decided to tell us what she read of the nomads; we were all appalled then shocked at her words. Bella held my eyes firmly with her trusting ones when she confirmed that I am able to drink from her but not kill her. My throat burned at the reminder of the pull her blood had on me. I wanted to believe her, to have the same faith in my control as she did. I also prayed that we never have to test that faith.

When we finished, Bella prepared to meet her father. I could tell she was preoccupied with her thoughts on the drive to the station. I watched as she expertly lied to her father though his mind. Chief Swan's thoughts were focused on how unprepared he was to handle a teenage daughter – not knowing what the right decision was. Carlisle drove in to see him later in the afternoon and make sure Bella could stay protected at our house. He did not think of his conversation with the chief when he came home, leaving me to wonder what condition he gave as Bella's excuse.

When we left to run the forest again in search of the two nomads, we all decided to widen our search. Carlisle and I ran as far as Seattle, Rosalie and Emmett ran along the Quileute border and down the coast. Alice and Jasper took the opposite direction. There were faint scents of the two nomads on the trail. I learned later that my brothers and sisters found the same scents in the directions where they searched. We were on our way back when I heard Alice's alarmed thoughts just within hearing range.

Her visions were clouded and unclear, turning immediately black. I growled when I heard her think of the wolves. She had experienced this before.

We came across two wolves. It was the alpha we met before with a newly phased wolf. It seemed he was out on his first run. Carlisle stopped to talk to the alpha, seeking information about the two nomads. I saw from his thoughts that he had chased and lost them when they flew into the ocean the night before. I refrained from translating his thoughts, instead suggested to Carlisle that we should leave and meet with the alpha the next day. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett had joined us. The young wolf was aggressive – both in action and thoughts – making it impossible for the alpha to phase and talk to us. At my suggestion to meet later, he nodded his head, and ran off in a different direction ordering the new wolf to follow.

"How many do you think will turn?" Rosalie wondered.

"There were three last time. Perhaps it will be the same now." Carlisle answered before I told them what I'd learned from the alpha's thoughts.

We started running back, discussing what we discovered on our search. Jasper had already concluded that the scent left on the trails was done to mislead us was at the time I started to hear distressed mental screams calling for me. _Esme!_

She was still outside of hearing range. I could tell she was screaming at the top of her mental voice. I informed the others Esme was under attack and led them into a full run. Panic flooded my mind over Bella. I couldn't see her from the three minds at the house. Alice had been trying hard to have a clear vision of anything useful to us.

"Jasper, Emmett run South-West five miles and double-back to the house. Edward ran the same distance, South-East. The redhead will try to escape us again." Alice informed us.

I growled in protest wanting to find Bella first.

"You're the fastest Edward. Bella will be fine." She showed me a vision of Bella and I dancing, dressed in formal wear.

I missed a step at the beauty radiating off my Bella before running in the direction I was told. I caught the female's thoughts as soon as I cleared our property line and gave chase. She was incoherent with rage. Her vision was tinted red. Her mind kept replaying the dark male vampire who was stopping her from getting to Esme and Bella. When she sensed my approach, she switched directions and went toward the west.

She was fast, but not too fast for me. She replayed her fight with Esme – angered at every chance she had wasted to finish off my mother. She wanted to taunt her; play with her prey like her mate used to – before killing her. As I watched, I saw she had missed seven such opportunities altogether. Bella had intercepted one.

I ran unseeing through a tree when I saw her throwing Bella across the room. A furious growl ripped from my chest. She gave a menacing laugh and switched her direction again. My brothers were drawing close, coming at her from the opposite direction. I watched her mentally - studying her gift at work – as she slipped between us and escaped. Emmett and Jasper wondered why I did not chase after her.

"Bella and Esme are hurt" I whirled and turned back to the house with my brothers following.

"_You know she'll be back," _thought Jasper. "_We have to prepare," _I agreed with him before I sprinted at full speed.

I saw the state of the house and my family before I reached them. Alice was comforting Esme. Carlisle was checking my Bella's vital signs as she lay unconscious on the couch. Rosalie held the male nomad by his neck in a kneeling position in the corner. He was not fighting. His thoughts were blank as he took in everything that was happening.

I rushed to take over from my father. His thoughts were jumbled – frightened for Esme and Bella. He had not noticed that Bella was holding onto Esme's arm.

"Edward" Esme acknowledged me when I ran into the house.

She apologized over and over in her thoughts, anxious to know how Bella was.

"She'll wake up Esme, she's strong," Alice comforted.

It took me sometime to realize that Carlisle was standing just behind me in a crouched position, glaring at the nomad Rosalie's hold. He was the most livid I had ever known him to be and desperately fighting the urge to attack the nomad.

Rosalie cringed from the look in his face. The nomad recognized his compromised position. He was frightened.

"Carlisle" Esme called to him, guessing his thoughts.

"Bella wouldn't want it. I don't want it. He protected us," she spoke softly.

Carlisle let out a loud growl and ran from the house.

"He'll be back, he needs a moment." I told Esme, not taking my eyes off Bella. She was injured, but there were no signs of bleeding internally or externally.

"I'll go" Jasper offered to go after Carlisle to calm him down. Emmett and Rosalie took the nomad outside.

"Edward?" Esme wondered what was on Carlisle's mind.

"He's infuriated. A part of him wants to punish the man for his part in this situation, and another wants to spare him for protecting you. He's conflicted Esme," I answered her, expressing my own conflict.

I wanted to kill him myself for daring to attack my mother and my mate. I picked Bella up, pulling Esme's arm from her hands. She let out a high pitched scream begging for Esme's life and grasping tighter at the arm.

I tried to calm her and remove the arm again a few minutes later. This time she let go but wailed loudly.

Heart breaking sobs left her lips as she called for Esme. Both Esme and Alice rushed to calm her while I held her to me. I was beginning to panic when she wouldn't respond to us. Carlisle ran in to give her medication for the pain and to help her sleep.

Bella called to him in her unconscious state as she grabbed his shirt and fisted it. When I gave her to him, she immediately calmed.

We were all stunned at this development. He took her to my room, placing her gently on the bed. I followed and went to lay next to her. Carlisle left us to tend to Esme. Jasper and Emmett started working on fixing the house. I could hear Jasper thinking over Bella's reaction to Carlisle, wondering at it. He knew the strength of their bond and their father-daughter emotions for one another. He also noted their bond intensified in that moment when her held her. I shut out all thoughts trying to not to feel like a failure. I was unable to comfort my mate when she needed it.

I ignored the family meeting that was held hours later to discuss the nomad's fate. Alice, Esme and Carlisle sided together, while the others wanted him killed. The man hoped they'd let him live. He wanted to go find Irina before his former companion did. It was not for himself that he wanted his life spared but to find and protect Irina.

I informed the others of this when it was clear that they would never come to an agreement. The family released him based on the fact that he wanted to protect Irina. I asked him to keep Bella's existence quiet before he left. I was satisfied that he would – at least from all the others but Irina. No one wanted to escort him to Denali although Esme asked for volunteers.

Bella's eyes, lips and fingers twitched slightly while she slept. She was restless. I decided to wake her once the nomad had left. She seemed unable to wake as she unsuccessfully tried to open her eyes.

When finally did, the sight frightened me. Her eyes were vacant as she stared at me. I wondered if she was frightened of me or if she had suffered memory loss. I was comforted to see that she recognized my mother and sisters. It was painful to watch and listen outside the door as she fell apart on the other side. I joined Jasper and Emmett when they went in to see her. She showed signs of recognition and some participation in the conversation, though she said nothing. My heart broke. I longed to hear her voice.

I was cautious as she let me care for her intimately. I was unsure because we hadn't crossed this line before. Alice assured me Bella would not mind. I did not leave when Esme served her soup. Bella had been clinging to me since my brothers left. Therefore, I was surprised when she left my side to be cradled by Carlisle when he came home from yet another run. My father was battling with himself internally. He had to put Esme through a lot of pain to reattach her arm and he could not reconcile his protective instincts with hurting her.

I heard from Jasper that their bond intensified again when Carlisle held her a second cried silently in his arms. Jasper concluded that Carlisle gave Bella a sense of fatherly comfort and protection she needed at that moment. It was different from the comfort I could give. I was happy he was there for her, remembering the many times I had needed him as a father over the years.

Esme watched them with pride and love. She asked me silently if I wanted to see what had transpired earlier during the confrontation with the nomads. Though I had seen some of it from the nomad's minds I nodded for her to show me.

I saw how Bella bravely fought to discourage the male from fighting. She succeeded in convincing him to help Esme and herself. I saw the rage Esme felt at seeing the males hand around Bella's neck, and how she allowed herself to be thrown so she could push him away from her. I heard her panicked thoughts when she could not throw the female off her back, and was sure the female would finish her and Bella. She was even more terrified when Bella threw herself over the couch to pull at the vampire's hair. It was hard to watch her thrown across the room again from Esme's panicked thoughts. I watched as Bella pleaded hopelessly for the male to help my mother. Esme knew every time the female could have finished her. She considered herself lucky that she walked away with only a torn arm. What I found most surprising was that she was not vengeful. She was thankful that things turned out the way they did.

"Thanks mom," I told her quietly, bringing Carlisle's attention to us.

"_Did she show you everything that happened?"_ he asked me silently. _"She's planning on telling me isn't she?"_

I nodded and saw that he did not want to hear it. He could not handle knowing he came that close to losing Esme or Bella.

Esme and Carlisle stayed when the others left the house for the night. They wanted to be close by when Bella awakened. I shut their voices out, choosing instead to hum to my angel. Even then, I heard every time Carlisle growled in fury during Esme's description of the fight.

Bella stirred as morning light started brightening the room at sunrise. I felt her stretch and turn to face me. She brushed her fingertips over and under my closed eyelids. The feel of her fingertips on my skin was electric.

"You need to hunt" she whispered

It pleased me to see the vacant look in her eyes was replaced by concern when I looked at her.

"I'll go soon," I promised, but could not think of leaving her. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, it's not too bad. I'm sorry I worried you." Her voice was barely above a quiet whisper

"I was worried and I'm glad you're talking."

I watched entranced as she blushed deep crimson, opening and closing her mouth twice before she spoke.

"I – uh…I'm sorry your first sneak peek was under these circumstances"

It took me a moment to understand what she meant. If I could, I would have blushed too.

"Uh…in the books you didn't see much of me until we were married," she continued.

"I hope it doesn't make you uncomfortable. Thank you for letting me take care of you." She smiled slightly, nuzzling deeper into my side.

She announced she was hungry at the same moment her stomach spoke for itself. Esme offered to make her breakfast. My siblings came in to see her before they left for school. We were all relieved that she was better.

I spent the next three days nursing Bella. She did not discuss the events of the past days with me or anyone else. When it was time for her to return home, Carlisle drove her. The bruises were still were healing slowly. I reached the house before them and climbed through the window into her room so she would find me there. It was hard for me to be away from her.

Chief Swan could tell immediately that something was wrong; Bella did not pretend to be in a better mood for him. Carlisle was blocking his thoughts and hoping I would not be able to read chief Swan's thoughts regarding the reasons for Bella's absence from home. I wondered if Bella knew about it or if it was her idea to keep this from me.

Those thoughts vanished immediately when she walked into the room. I helped her into bed, listening to Carlisle ask her father to give her a little space. Chief Swan did not want to see her cry. He left her alone for the night.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Invitations and Gifts_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I had completely shied away from discussing the nomad's attack while I stayed with the Cullen's. Edward stayed by my side for three days until I had to return home. I didn't like that he was pushing his limits by refusing to hunt. I planned to send him out - soon. Carlisle told me he had informed Charlie the tests were inconclusive, but I had a several disease markers that could manifest in different forms of cancer at anytime.

He tried not to upset Charlie. We had agreed that we needed to pave the way for my change in the near future. I was happy for his quick thinking since I hadn't fully decided what to do when the time came to leave Charlie.

I was still in pain when we arrived, and went to my room leaving Carlisle to talk to Charlie. Tomorrow I'd be returning to school, and it was bound to be nightmarish. I could already feel the stares and hear the whispers about having been out of school with Edward at the same time. We would need to let Charlie know that we were dating before the rumors reached him. Before he left for work, my dad came to my room to check on me and ask if I was planning on going to school.

Edward helped me get dressed for school. It was strange and liberating to be so comfortable while walking around half dressed with him there, especially since some of my bruises were still visible. He didn't comment as he checked each one. The morning was quiet as was the drive to school. The rest of the Cullen's and Hale's were waiting in the school parking lot for us to arrive.

I noticed there was a lot more buzz than usual in the school's hallways. I ignored it because high school was the least important thing on my mind. I was focusing hard on ignoring everything – the books, the dangers, the wolves, vampires – everything that forced me to face what had occurred the past few days. I spoke to Eric, Jessica and Angela during our classes but said nothing to Alice. She gave me a hug before she left class, letting me know she understood. Edward walked me to all my classes saying nothing. The Cullen's were more reserved than usual. They were so quiet, it was almost eerie.

A big green notice on the bulletin board just outside the lunchroom caught my attention. The Girls Choice dance was coming up soon. Without really thinking about it, I pulled Edward's hand and pointed to the poster.

"Come with me," I asked." "Let's go to the dance, please come with me."

He seemed momentarily at a loss for words before nodding 'yes'. "I'd love to come."

Alice screamed as she skipped toward us and squeezed us in a hug.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun," she exclaimed.

We talked about the unavoidable shopping trip, colors, hair and makeup during lunch. Jasper had to hold Alice down in her seat several times as he smiled at her excitement. He loved to see his Alice happy. I was genuinely glad to have something normal to focus on.. It was exactly what I needed.

That week, Mike asked me to the dance. I declined politely, telling him that I was going with Edward. I refused to let my mind wander back to the events in the books. Eric, as expected, was the next person to ask me to the dance. Jessica was watching. I turned him down too, but withheld mentioning Edward.

I guess Mike decided to spread the word because their whole table kept stealing glances at our table during lunch. At the end of the day, Taylor asked me to the dance just as I was leaving gym class. I hadn't expected him to since Mike had already told them I was going with Edward. He thought that I only said 'no' to let Mike down easy – like in the book. I turned him down too.

Edward seemed to be in a good mood, not glaring at the three when we passed them in the parking lot.

I called and emailed Renee about the dance. As expected, Charlie asked me about it at dinner.

"I asked Edward, Dr Cullen's son," was my mumbled answer. Charlie stopped eating to stared at me.

"Isn't he too old or you?" I figured he was mistaking Edward for Emmett.

"No dad, Edward is the youngest. He's a junior just like Alice and me." I watched as he nodded, pleased and unhappy at the same time.

"We're going shopping tomorrow after school," I informed him.

"You and this Edwin?" Charlie raised his eyebrows at me. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"No, I'm going with Alice, and its Edward, dad." We finished dinner in silence.

I was glad he didn't bring up his conversation with Carlisle. He had talked to Renee and she seemed to have no insight about my _condition,_ either.

Alice and I finalized our afternoon plans at school the next day. Rosalie had been sulking for days, declining to join us for shopping. The excitement over the dance was palpable as more people became sure of their dates. It was all the talk at school. Edward held my chair when I tried to get up after lunch. At my questioning look; he informed me we would be blood typing in Biology. He wasn't attending. Emmett laughed at my face when I shivered at the thought of exposed blood.

"We can skip all afternoon classes and start early Bella," Alice suggested.

A part of me wanted to spend the time with Edward. Still, I agreed to leave for Port Angeles with Alice – sending Edward to hunt.

Fortunately, Alice minimized the torture of our shopping trip although, not without the complaint;

"Your bruises make it harder to find a suitable dress Bella".

"It's not my fault. Maybe this way I can get something that actually covers the essential body parts," I threw back.

"Alice, there's still prom, no need to buy everything now," I offered as I tried to reign in her enthusiasm.

She beamed at me with her brightest smile yet.

"Oh Bella, you'll be so perfect," she exclaimed, cheerfully clapping her hands together. "And, we have enough time to find dresses for prom." Alice was easy to please - sometimes.

I didn't mind going to two dances with Edward. I knew I'd enjoy it, and he'd stop me from falling on my face on the dance floor. I knew he'd like it that I was trying for some balance between my current and future life. Renee and Charlie would enjoy having the pictures later.

"What's going on with Rosalie and Emmett, they seem…?" I let the question trail off, asking Alice.

"It's Rosalie's birthday on Sunday. She always has a difficult time when it draws near." I nodded, unsure of what to say.

Alice didn't remember her own birth date. I also knew none of the Cullen's celebrated their birthdays.

We finished shopping quicker than I would have thought Alice capable. I was idly thinking about Rosalie's car when Alice squealed and turned the car around.

"That's a perfect gift Bella." I watched her in confusion, trying to guess what she meant.

"It's so good to finally see something about you. Half the time you're mixed with the shadows in my visions. The ones that I get are so random. But this, oh, Bella she'll love it." She continued talking ignoring my confusion.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked when she stopped in front of a car dealership.

"Rosalie's gift" She rushed out of the car and into the shop.

I followed slowly, trying to remember if I had made any decision to get her a gift. I noticed halfway into the showroom that the cars on the floor were all brand-new sports cars, mostly red. I gasped when I read the dealership name across the floor by the makeshift office, _Ferrari._

I remembered that Edward had bought me one in the books as an after car. I don't think I enjoyed it much, not with everything else that was happening. Besides, in the books I still preferred driving the Volvo when traveling with Reneesmee. I rounded the car closest to me. Even I could appreciate its beauty and style. It was perfect for Rosalie. I knew Edward wouldn't buy it for me later if Rosalie already had one.

Alice walked toward me dragging a reluctant salesman behind her.

"Have you decided which one Bella?" Alice chirped.

The salesman stood a few feet away from us, watching my hand that rested on the car.

"This one is nice, what is it?" I asked.

"That's a 599 GTB Ferrari miss." The man answered looking down at me.

"Is it the best in its class?" I followed.

The man drug his feet as he started reciting the car's features inside and out. None of it meant anything to me. I looked at Alice questioningly while he babbled on. She gave a nod and a smile, approving my choice.

"We'll take it," I stated when the man was finished. "Alice, I'm sure Edward will understand." I encouraged her to use Edward's money for the purchase.

"Yes, he will." She pulled the salesman back to his desk to complete the paperwork while I looked around the shop.

"A new car will be brought in from New York by Saturday. We're finished here," She announced. The man tried to be polite as we walked out the store, happy to have made a sale.

"Bella, you're the only one she'll accept a gift from for her birthday. We don't celebrate birthdays, especially her."

Alice informed me as we neared my house. I became nervous, unwilling to strain the relationship between Rosalie and me. I had planned to make the car a family gift.

"She'll accept it from you, don't worry," Alice comforted, before she and the Volvo disappeared down my street.

I picked up my bags and made a beeline for my room. Edward was waiting there.

"Why is my sister hiding her thoughts from me?" He asked as he welcomed me back into his arms. I shrugged, knowing he'd find out sooner or later.

"I thought you went hunting?"

"I wanted to see you before I left. Jasper and I are making a weekend of it. Will you let Alice look after you while I'm gone?" he asked.

I was disappointed to know that he wouldn't be around, but accepted it.

"I'll miss you." Edward kissed me passionately.

I did my best to hold still and keep my hands restrained. I showed him the dress and shoes Alice picked out for me. We spent the rest of the evening cuddling on the bed and talking.

Charlie had a fishing weekend planned with Harry Clearwater. I would be all alone. Alice came to pick me up for school on Friday; Jasper and Edward left for their hunting trip while we made our way to school. The day passed slowly with Edward gone. Jessica asked me if I was really taking Edward Cullen to the dance because _she_ didn't believe it.

Fortunately, the teacher kept us busy, saving me from saying anything other than a simple yes. I couldn't think of anything but the books. I was afraid to be left alone for this reason. A weekend with Edward away was the perfect opportunity to try to understand why things were happening differently than in the books. I was afraid to face the answers.

"I saw that you would be reading the whole weekend so I am taking you to my house."

Alice offered. I was nervous about taking the books out of their hiding place, so I took only two of them to the Cullen's house.

"You can stay up in Edward's room Bella, I'll bring everything you need,"

Alice assured me as we reached her house, scolding as she said; "I saw that you will not accept help, and that I'm not to offer. Whatever it is Bella, it's important."

Her eyes glazed over with another vision.

"The boys will be back Sunday morning," she smiled again, back to her cheerful self.

After spending a little time with the family, I made my way to Edward's room. Alice had left a large stationery pack on the bed. I sat comfortably and started reading, trying to untangle the knots in our lives.

The stationery pack Alice left me came in handy when I decided to map out the book's events. It's a good thing the author mentioned dates and days where she could. I jumped when I woke the next morning. The Twilight book and notes was spread on the bed. I panicked, wondering if any of the vampires came into my room while I slept. I didn't remember when I had fallen sleep. I looked over my notes again, but gave up when my stomach made it known it needed to be fed. Something was amiss, I couldn't make sense of the differences.

Alice went to fetch Rosalie's car, leaving me with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie were out, no doubt Alice made sure of it.

Both my parents noticed that I was pre-occupied, but let me be when I retreated to Edward's room to read some more. I quickly grew frustrated with the books. Everything was the same, yet so different. I found that I remembered most of the text with astonishing clarity, so much that I was finished with the first book by midmorning. I studied my notes again before lunch, drawing comparisons over the differences in the book and events that had happened since I came to Forks. The only differences I could make out were that things were happening faster, with worse outcomes – except - Edward and I were much better now than in the book. Annoyed, I threw the books and the notes in my bag and went to find Esme.

We talked lightly about her injury and she explained that it was painful to lose and reattach but she wasn't in pain inbetween. I was fascinated, never having learnt about that from the books. She mentioned that she was concerned for the family with Victoria out there. I refrained from confirming her fears, remembering all too clear my dream; watching as Victoria tore her arms and head off in the darkness. Even with the books events, I couldn't give her comfort where it concerned the safety of our family.

"I was thinking to look into a new home for our next move." She announced.

Fleeting panic grasped me when I realised that they could disappear and I wouldn't know where to find them since things weren't happening exactly as in the books.

"Don't worry Bella, we will stay here until we can safely leave without raising suspicion" She mistook the reasons behind my panic.

"That's good. I don't think I can leave Charlie yet" I replied lamely, wondering how true the statement really was.

"Will you be okay dear? when the time comes. When will you change?" Esme asked tentatively, her voice very soft and quiet.

"It happened next year September in the books. Edward is my life, you are all my family. I'll be ready" I assured.

Again, Charlie quickly passed through my thoughts. I wondered if I could still have my father in my life after the change.

"Alice is back," Esme announced as Carlisle joined us on the porch while we waited for approaching car. I knew she was driving fast by the sound of the car's engine. Carlisle whistled in appreciation when the car came into view, shaking his head. I misunderstood and a moment later realized his disapproval.

"Alice, a new car? A Ferrari no less?" He asked her when we walked down the stairs to take a closer look.

"Don't blame me, it's all Bella." She pointed at me. Carlisle and Esme stopped, staring at me in shock.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked, disbelieving.

"Edward encouraged I should ask Alice to take me shopping for anything I might need" I shrugged

"Why do you need a Ferrari?"

"Edward and Rosalie have fast cars. Alice is getting a Porche, I figured why not?"

I enjoyed watching him as he struggled for words that he clearly wanted to say.

"Bella, they don't drive those cars in Forks. What will you tell your father?" Esme asked.

"I don't know. I'll keep the car here."

"Bella, we try very hard to remain inconspicuous. That is true with our wealth as well. You're welcome to use the family money for anything you want daughter but please be reasonable; this particular car will get noticed." Carlisle tried for a calm approach.

"But I really want it" I pouted, leaning into him like a spoiled child.

"Bella dear, I'm just concerned for your safety. Will you be able to handle this car?" Esme tried the motherly concern approach to support Carlisle.

"Sure, or Edward will drive me." I shrugged.

"Bella…are you sure?" I nodded, holding his eyes firm - giving nothing away.

"Okay" Carlisle gave in unwillingly "Just…please remember the rules next time" I nodded enthusiastically.

Esme held my eyes a moment longer before turning to look the car over.

Alice just winked keeping out of the conversation. We wrapped the car in a big ribbon and hid it in the garage before I went back in to continue reading the second book. I didn't enjoy it, just like the first time I had read it.I skimmed over the words, trying hard to remain detached. Later that night I packed the book and my notes away. I was still without any real answers. I wanted nothing more than for Edward to be back by morning.


	38. Chapter 38

**_Sunny_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I sighed contently when I woke up feeling Edward's strong arms around me, his body next to mine.

"Hello Angel," He whispered.

I curled into him breathing in his lilac and sunshine scent. Edward moved to lay on of top me with while balancing himself with his arms. His golden eyes held me captive as he leaned in to kiss me slowly, gently and softly. With each kiss he grew more desperate in his efforts. He wanted me as much as I wanted him and he was not holding back this time. I broke the kiss to catch my breath and he moved to place light kisses along my jawline and down to the base of my neck. He paused, then moved back up my to may jawline as he began to caress the underside of my breast. My heart hammered in my ears and I didn't care that his family could hear at that moment. All I wanted was him, anything he wanted to give me. I wanted more of his kisses and caresses.

His hand traveled slowly down the side of my body brushing the outside of my breast, lingering on my waist coming to rest on my hip. My eyes snapped open, Edward had never touched me like this before. I enjoyed every touch even though I was full of questions. I couldn't find the words to speak my thoughts. His eyes held uncertainty – begging me to let him continue. I nodded slightly, lifting my head off the pillow while crushing my lips to his. I barely registered anything but his cool fingers caressing the skin along my waistline down to the top of my pants, then moving up my body again – leaving a feeling of scorching fire running up and down my body. I lost myself in the feeling with each caress as my center began to throb with desire leaving me feeling nothing but the scorching cold-heat all over my body. I felt the fire all over, even in places Edward had not yet touched. I was wild for him. My body felt hot and flushed. Edward's lips were the cool heat running across my cheek, down my neck and back again before he pulled away. I was left wanting.

I opened my eyes to find him watching me with a barely hidden cocky grin. Instead of feeling self-conscious or annoyed, I smiled back up at him. I could not think of anything that compared to the way he made me feel at that moment.

"Good morning," I whispered, my breath still uneven.

"Good morning," he greeted back. The smile not fading from his face.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, You're beautiful." He leaned in to place a kiss on my forehead. "Would you like me to run you a shower?" I accepted his offer, stretching as I came out of my sleeping position.

I studied the quiet satisfaction Edward wore as he walked to the bathroom, wondering what motivated it. As soon as I stood up, I felt a slight discomfort in my clothes, which became more pronounced as I walked to the bathroom. I flushed in embarrassment at the knowing look Edward gave me before leaving the bathroom; making my body tingle all over. When I finished my shower, I came back into the bedroom and was immediately kissed and cuddled before heading to the kitchen for breakfast, still dizzy from the way he had made me feel. I stumbled on the steps and Edward caught me. Teasingly, he could'nt resist commenting; "Easy Bella," as he picked me up and carried me the rest of the way.

No one was around. Alice had gone to find Rosalie and Emmett. I was eating breakfast when Edward started;

"I heard you bought a car." I nodded, not trusting my voice because it was a sure give away. Esme and Carlisle were still in the house.

"When do I get to see it?" I showed him a count of 10 fingers, indicating the time when he could see the car.

"You don't seem happy about the purchase," he commented. I shrugged and swallowed the food I was chewing.

"I only bought it because I missed you. Now that you're here, it holds no interest for me." I shrugged. He stared at me for a long moment before repeating what I had just said slowly, as though he needed to understand it.

"Carlisle and Esme think you should take it back." He stated after a few moments.

"No, I'll want it again the next time you go hunting. Why not keep this one for then instead of going shopping again?" I gave him a spoiled answer aware that he was shocked at my behavior. Edward did not say anything more, he just watched me finish my food absorbed in his own thoughts.

All four of the younger Cullen's arrived a few minutes later, Rosalie looking cold and distant. She went to sit on the love seat, facing the glass wall.

"Um Rosalie…" She turned her head slightly in my direction. "Could you walk with me?"

She looked me up and down before starting towards the back door. I shot up and followed her, unsure what I would say. We walked in silence for a few steps moving toward the river while I gathered the courage to speak.

"I heard today is the anniversary of your birth date," I stated, gaining her immediate attention. "I know you don't like the reminder, or to celebrate today and I respect that. I just wanted you to know that I'm glad for this day - many years ago because I'm happy to know you." I stopped there, afraid of pushing her over the edge. The silence continued for a long moment before she replied;

"Thank you Bella. If things had happened naturally I might have liked having you for a granddaughter." I wasn't sure how to receive that bit of information, so I did not reply.

"What did Alice say to get you to come home?" I asked, we had started walking back to the house.

"Not much, just that it was important," she turned to watch my face for the first time since she came back. "What is it Bella?" I could hear the impatience and annoyance she tried to hide in her voice.

"I uh...I did something you might not like." The wrong words slipped out.

"I was in the garage and…"I trailed off watching her facial expression change and her eyes narrow at me.

"What were you doing in there?" she tried to keep her calm

"Parking a car, and I think I might have…yours," I mumbled. Edward was standing protectively next to me in a blink of an eye. Everyone else was outside, too. "Can I show you? please." I hurried toward the garage leaving the two of them staring at each other, giving Edward a chance to get between us. Rosalie did not move until I stopped at the garage doors. "Please Rosalie."

"Bella today is not a good day for me to be upset." She stated, still unmoving.

"How will I know to get you a new car if you won't see this one to tell me what you think?"

"You can't afford to get me a new car Bella."

"I can, with Edward's money," I answered seriously. "Please come. I want to make this better, even if you never forgive me."

She walked slowly towards me, dragging her family followed behind her cautiously. She walked into the garage and rounded her BMW, searching for any damage.

"I don't see anything," she commented.

"That's because you're looking at the wrong car," I threw the Ferrari keys to her which she caught expertly. "Over there," I pointed to the corner of the garage.

She watched me a moment before stating in distaste; "That's not your truck."

"No, it's not. And it's not mine, it's yours. Happy birth-date." I watched as realization dawned on her face. Edward wrapped his hands around my waist holding me to him. I noticed Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle stood closer in similar positions. Emmett was to our right, watching me with a raised eyebrow.

"Bella...I don't – I can't," Rosalie stammered, shaking her head in refusal.

"You don't even know what it is yet," I enticed, stopping her on her tracks. "It gave Carlisle and Esme a shock when the saw it." I winked.

"That's because I thought it was yours," Esme piped in.

"I don't know whether to be happy or frightened," said Carlisle, causing Edward to chuckle.

"He is wondering whether to be happy at your thoughfulness and that the car is not yours, or frightened at the kind of gifts you give; and that you had him and Esme convinced the car was yours" He explained.

"You too, if I remember correctly," I teased.

"I wasn't fully convinced, but without knowing your thoughts I couldn't be sure of my doubt either."

"Hm, you know you've already bought me a similar car?" I casually pointed out.

"I did?" He asked confused.

"Yep, it's in the book." I replied cheekily. "This car was destined to be in the family, except with a different owner." I leaned into Edward watching Rosalie as she followed our conversation with her eyes. She was still stunned. "Go ahead, if you don't like it I'll take it back. I promise."

"Babe?" Emmett woke her from her shocked state with his anxious voice. For a moment, I worried that I might have made her unhappy.

Faster than my eyes could follow Rosalie whirled and uncovered the car in the corner. The big red bow bounced to life, wrapped around the shiny new car. Emmett and Jasper whistled in appreciation. Rosalie looked the car over, walking around it. She moved the ribbon slightly to open the door and sat car roared to life and gently rolled out the garage.

"Wow Bella, that is nice!" Jasper complimented as we made our way out, following the car to the front of the sun broke through the clouds then - Rosalie opened the door to get out the car. I gasped, noticing that all the Cullen's were standing in the sunlight. All of their exposed skin shimmered, making them sparkle like brilliant gems.

My eyes focused on Edwards hands around my waist; I turned slowly to look at his face. There were no words to describe his beauty.

"Beautiful," I whispered, tracing his jaw with my finger tips.

"Did you know about this?" Edward asked me in a quiet voice. I nodded, still watching the sparkles off his skin reflect on my hand.

"Thank you Bella," Rosalie's voice brought me out of my trance. "For your thoughtfulness. I like the car very much," She walked over to give me an awkward hug.

"You're welcome, and I won't do it again if you don't want me to," I offered.

"No no, it's okay. Perhaps we should do it more often," Alice squealed clapping her hands at being allowed to celebrate birthdays. "Once a decade," Rosalie corrected after watching Alice's celebration dance for a moment.

"That was thoughtful," Edward whispered in my ear sending delightful shivers down my spine. Rosalie took everyone in the family for a short drive at different times during the day. She seemed more alive, not withdrawn like she had been the past few days. Edward took me to the meadow, where I played with his hands setting off the sparkles against my skin and the trees around us. We resumed our morning activities wit the same intensity.

The next day was sunny, and I was alone at school. Mike tried to ask me to the dance again – wanting me to go as part of their group – even though he was going with Jessica. Edward was waiting for me at home when school was out. For us, it was another lazy sunny afternoon in Forks spent laying on my bed. My mind had been preoccupied because of my irritation with Mike. I realized hours later that this was the week I would have really talked to Edward for the first time in Port Angeles. This week marked the beginning of 'us' in the books. I sat up, startled by my thoughts;

"Port Angeles.

"What about it?' Edward was alarmed at my sudden outburst.

"The men that tried to hurt me - in the book" I explained. Realization dawned on him;

"I'll tell Jasper and Emmett. We were waiting for some sign that they were there. Last time we checked, we did not find them. I don't want to leave you by yourself."

"I'll be fine, Alice can visit. You will find them quicker through their thoughts" I encouraged.

I wasn't sure whether those men would be there and who they would be preying on since I wouldn't be in Port Angeles tonight. I wondered whether the timing for that was wrong too. I didn't know whether Jessica and Angela were going shopping as they did in the book.

Alice brought Emmett and Jasper over just after sunset. "I think you're right about the men Bella, I can't see Port Angeles clearly when I make the decision to go there," she announced climbing through my window, followed by the boys.

"Is there a reason no one uses the front door to my house?" I asked, watching Emmett's big figure squeeze through the window.

"Yeah, you know vampire rules and all that – you have to invite us in, and you haven't," Emmett answered cockily. I ignored him, choosing instead to focus on the matter at hand. Emmett explained that he didn't want Rosalie to go with them as she lacked the restraint to leave the men alive. After some convincing, Edward agreed to go. The boys were going to find the men and deliver them to the police.

"With some evidence and after some torture," Emmett added, winking at me before he leaped out of my window. I was still surprised he could fit.

I indulged Alice the rest of the evening by playing Bella Barbie. She couldn't keep an eye on the boys because she was blinded. We were both anxious for them to return. Edward arrived just as I was falling asleep. They had found Lonnie, with two other men stalking Lauren. He had arrived in town three days ago, and had just met the men in a bar that afternoon. "She had gone back to the dress shop to change her dress and was making her way back to meet the others for dinner when the men spotted her. Their thoughts were…" he trailed off snarling quietly.

"It's just like it happened in the book. Jessica would have canceled her shopping plans for a date with Mike, on the day Lauren would have joined you for the trip. But this time Mike asked her when you declined his advances because of me." He looked thoughtful, as though he was comparing the book's events with reality. I nodded, too tired to think after seventeen different hairstyles, five makeup applications and twenty seven mix and match outfits; courtesy of my best friend. I drove the Volvo to school the next day. I was by myself, again.

At school, I watched Lauren, Jessica and Angela giggle in class and at lunch. I liked knowing that they were safe, even if they didn't know what danger they had been in yesterday evening. Lauren and I were not friends, but no one deserved to be harmed like that. She tried to get a reaction out of me because I had Edward's car, and she gossiped with a blond girl whose name I didn't know about Jessica's dress during one of our classes. She also let it slip - in a rather loud voice - that she was grounded for the dress she bought because she had spent too much money - but risked it because Taylor would like to see some cleavage. I rolled my eyes, bored. The day was too long – too sunny – and conversations were annoying; I missed Edward. Sudden inspiration filled me; I decided to ditch gym and drove to the Cullen house.

"Bella, did you ditch class? "Emmett made sure to meet me at the front door, outrunning Edward.

"I'm learning from my big brother, wouldn't you agree, Emmett?" I threw back. Rosalie and Alice were out in the Ferrari. I liked that Rosalie seemed to genuinely enjoy the car.

"I think you should meet Charlie," I told Edward, watching his eyes grow wide before he flashed me his crooked smile.

"When?"

"Tomorrow, after school."

I was happy to have Charlie meet Edward. We spent the rest of the afternoon at the meadow. The physical side of our relationship progressed further every time we went there.

The next afternoon I introduced Edward to Charlie, under the guise that he was my date for the dance. In time, Charlie would see there was more going on but the rumors wouldn't surprise him. I was happy to have the Cullen's back at school for the rest of the week. The days without them had been lonely. I had debated whether to make friends with Angela or not but decided against it. I felt sad for missing out on a great friend but I believed I was protecting her from my future world, too. With so many things changing what happened in the books, I couldn't risk having her hurt in some way.

When Saturday arrived, Edward climbed out my window earlier than usual. He swore Alice would kill him if he didn't disappear while she and I prepared for the dance. Charlie was home that day, with no plans to go fishing. It was strange. Alice arrived mid-morning to begin my torture. She spent a few minutes with Charlie first, while I straightened up the house. Charlie had a slight blush on his cheeks that went all the way to his ears when I walked into the kitchen to fetch Alice. I wondered what they had been talking about, but didn't ask. My father looked like he would never be able to pull a straight face again as long as he lived.

Alice and I started slowly, working on our nails first. She gasped later in the afternoon, when drawn into a vision. I waited impatiently for her to come to and tell me what she saw. Her brows were creased. I could tell she was worried.

"I can't see anything. Our futures are black. But we'll be at the dance later. It's the wolves." she stated watching me. I nodded, unsure what to say. It was clear she knew she couldn't see them by now.

"You knew I couldn't see them!" She accused. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know Alice, I couldn't tell you too much from the books," I explained, feeling guilty.

"When do we read the mysterious books, anyway?" she asked, infusing annoyance in her voice

"When you've been good," I replied with authority, then stuck my tongue out at her.

We both heard the male voices downstairs when Charlie opened the door to Billy and Jacob. I watched Alice nervously, wondering if she'd want to leave.

"He's not a wolf." she stated.

"Not yet. So why can't you see him?" I countered; wondering if Jacob would turn soon, especially because Alice was so close.

"Will he turn?" She asked alarmed

"Yes, why?"

"We were wondering how many there will be," she answered watching me carefully. I dropped my eyes, not giving an answer. "You know don't you?"

I met her eyes in the mirror, long enough to give her a silent answer. Jacob knocked at my door then, letting himself in without an invite.

"Oh, hi," He stood awkwardly at the doorway, making no move to come any further into the room.

"You should wait to be invited in Jake. Come in," He took two small steps and leaned against the door frame. Alice was sitting on my desk with her legs perched on the chair. She grabbed my copy of Romeo and Juliet and started fiddling with the pages, ignoring us.

"How have you been Jake?" I asked, breaking his focus on Alice.

"Uh, good. Great. We…uh…came to watch the game."

"Oh joy. We're going to the dance. Alice is helping me get ready. Jacob, this is Alice. Alice, Jacob" I introduced them. They gave each other tight-lipped smiles of greeting.

"I, uh…don't want to disturb you, I just came upstairs to say 'Hi'. So uh.." Jake made an excuse to leave

.

"Oh, I'll come downstairs with you to say hello to Billy. Did you bring anyone else?" I asked so I could prepare myself, as I walked ahead of him.

"Nope, just the old man and me." He sounded more relaxed, unlike when he was in my room. "So Alice huh?" Jake asked casually halfway down the stairs.

"Yep, she's my friend and a nice person," I replied as I waited for the sarcastic retort. He scoffed and pulled a sour face;

"Person?"

"Yes, person." We were already at the living room entrance. Charlie was in the kitchen.

"Ah, Bella. I hear you're going to the school dance?" Billy's faked enthusiasm wasn't lost on me.

"Yes, how are you Billy?" I decided to be polite.

"I'm good Bella. How are you?" There was an emphasis in his words, a deeper meaning. I kept my eyes to his as I assured him I was okay. His eyes were searching mine and didn't move away until Charlie came into the family room with their beer.

"Where's Alice, isn't she coming to meet Billy?" I watched Billy's eyes widen at Charlie's question.

"She's in the shower" I answered, excusing myself to return upstairs. Jacob kept his eyes glued to the TV, not calling me out on the lie.

"Everything okay?" Alice asked when I walked into my room.

"I'm not sure. Billy almost had a heart attack when he heard you were here. He's going to try talk me into staying away from you guys."

"He can't do that," Alice snarled. I realized then that the situation must be stressful for her too, but she'd never leave me alone with them in the house. I walked over to her and hugged her tight.

"I love you."

"I love you, too Bella." I left her to go shower.

When I was finished Alice took the curlers out my hair and started applying my make-up. She helped me into the knee length, blue dress and heels she'd bought me. Then she applied a little foundation to cover the bruise on my shoulder. It was visible because the dress straps were thin. She used my hair to hide it. She put on a baby pink high-low, halter neck dress. It made her look like a little baby doll with long legs. We had just finished taking our own pictures when she announced Edward's arrival. We walked downstairs when we heard Charlie greeting Edward. Jasper didn't come in; we didn't want Charlie to ask too many questions. He complimented us and we moved quickly to leave. I ignored looking in Billy and Jake's direction.

"Your father's friend is not pleased." Edward informed when we left my driveway.

"I know. Is he planning anything?" I asked.

"He's going to talk to you, but he doesn't know what to say exactly, since he can't tell you the truth." I nodded in understanding.

"What about Jacob?' I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"He's quite taken with you…and Alice surprisingly. He's thinking about a lot of things. The stories he'd been told about us while he was growing up and his memories of you two when you used to visit your father. He remembered telling you about us; which means he technically broke the treaty in reality as well as in the books." Edward mused.

I wondered if Jacob was going to be involved in our lives like he was in the books. I knew I didn't want it to happen that way. I had used him, hurt him and rejected him; but paid him back with my daughter in the books. If there were two things I didn't want to happen like it happened in the books…no, make that three things – it was Edward leaving, Jacob and me or Jacob and Reneesmee and the Volturi coming to Forks. I hoped I had it within my power to change those events.

We reached the school and made our way to the gym where the dance was being held. People stared at the four of us when we entered, but I ignored the looks. I decided to relax and enjoy being with Edward, as I calmly let him lead me to the middle of the empty dance floor to a dance


	39. Chapter 39

**_Complications_**

**_Bella's POV_**

The next morning I woke to a loud knock on the front door. I was not surprised to find Billy on the other side, but he was with an unknown man he introduced as Sam. I pulled on my jacket and stepped out onto the porch instead of inviting them inside.

"Charlie went fishing" I stated the obvious; suspicious they had not come to see him.

Billy nodded, "I know, we're here to see you."

He glanced at Sam before asking if we could talk inside.

"I don't think that would be wise with the vampire scent in the house. Sam would be uncomfortable." I refused.

He seemed shocked, not used to being unwelcome at Charlie's house. My explanation only made their eyes pop out their sockets.

"Excuse me?" Billy pretended to be ignorant.

I hoped what I was about to do wouldn't strain the relationship between him and my dad; or the wolves and Cullens. I knew we might need each other in the future.

"That is the reason you came to see me isn't it? To ask me to stay away from the Cullens because you think they are wrong and dangerous." I questioned.

He studied my face for a long moment before nodding. "If you know this, why are you associating with them?"

"Because they are not dangerous to me or any other human. You know this too." I answered.

"Why are you are defending those …_things_?" Sam asked looking at me with disgust.

"Those people didn't choose to be what they are, like you didn't choose what you are. They do not harm others, but protect this territory as do you. So yes, I am standing up for them," I answered Sam looking at him with unflinching eyes.

"What do you mean; what we are?" Billy asked as his eyes narrowed.

"Wolves! Or more precisely; shape-shifters,"

"How do you know this?" He asked with an eerie calmness.

"I know about you the same way I know about them. They didn't tell me anything. The rules don't allow for them to tell what they are. You know that secrecy is very important to them as it is to you." I challenged as his anger grew.

"Does Charlie know?"

"No, my father doesn't know and he never will. It is the only way to protect him from this world." I felt the truthfulness of the statement fill me as I said it. Charlie would never know.

"What do you know about this world Bella? You're just a little girl – an outsider." Billy's words were clipped.

"I know enough to survive in it,"

My attention was drawn to Edward's car as he parked in the driveway.

"Listen to me Bella, these are not the kind of friends any parent would approve. You should keep away from them." Billy ordered. He had chosen his words carefully for show. I wasn't impressed.

"Then it is a good thing my parents don't choose my friends and they already approve of the ones I have, isn't it?" Sam growled, his arms trembling slightly.

"Edward please stay in the car. They are only here to talk." I spoke in a normal voice knowing he'd hear me. Sam narrowed his eyes at me furiously.

"Tell me what you know." he growled.

"I know that if you don't calm down you will phase, and hurt Billy and me. Please, he'll stay in the car until you leave. He won't risk you phasing and possibly hurting me."

"He won't risk you getting hurt?...BELLA, IT'S IN HIS NATURE TO HURT YOU," Billy roared.

"Yes, but he and his family do not succumb to that part of their nature." I remained calm. It frustrated Billy even more.

"You are a stupid, naive girl. Did they do something to you?" Billy accused while he looked me up and down.

"If you insist on insulting me, you will upset him. And trust me, three wolves won't be enough to hold him back if he decides to do something about it!"

I snarled at him; shocked I would say that to my dad's friend. I kept my stance firm. I knew the threat was not lost on them given their legends, even though Edward would not act rashly. They needed to understand that Edward and I were not a phase. What we meant to each other was beyond a teenage crush.

"Three? How do you know -?" Sam was more confused than angry.

"I imagine there's you, Paul and Jared who have phased at the moment. I know you're keeping an eye on Jacob and his friends. As I told you, I know what I need to know to survive in this world."

Both Billy and Sam were stunned to silence.

"I don't know what to say to you Bella. You're just as hard headed as your father. Please, consider the consequences of your choices."

"I have, and I thank you for caring enough to reach out to me."

I didn't want to leave things in a negative position. I needed Billy and Sam to understand and let things be for all our sakes.

"But you won't change your mind?" Sam questioned.

"I love him Sam; with the same intensity you have for your imprint. Could you walk away from Emily?" I tried to help him understand my situation better. He gritted his teeth and huffed.

"I don't know what it is you think you know. But you are human and he is not. This will never be allowed," Sam growled.

I knew he hated hearing of any similarities between the wolves and the vampires.

"It is done Sam. Just as it was for you the moment you saw Emily. Would you have stayed with Leah and denied your imprint because someone told you to do so?" I challenged calmly, watching as shame cross his features.

"It's not the same thing Bella," Billy argued supporting Sam.

"Why? Because you believe he has no feelings? Why would his father be working at a hospital to save human lives everyday? Why would they turn away from their very nature because they don't wish to harm humans? You don't like it because you don't understand it, Billy. That does not make it wrong. Paul will imprint on Rachel…"

His eyes grew wide with _fear _and disbelief.

_"_Yes he will." I confirmed with a nod answering his unspoken question. "When it happens, try keeping them apart and see how that turns out."

I challenged, knowing they understood what it does to both the wolf and his imprint to be apart.

"Come visit us at the reservation Bella. I'm sure the council would like to hear what you have to say." Billy invited, surrendering to my choice – for now.

"Thanks Billy but it is not necessary. I have nothing to say to the council." I declined his invitation.

"I'd like to talk more about what you know." I shook my head no before he finished asking me.

"I don't talk about it unless I have to. I believe the time will come, but it is not now. Since I belong with the Cullens, it is best that I limit my visits to La Push."

'_It's best for me to stay away from Jacob,'_ I thought to myself.

"You are human and Charlie's daughter, Bella. You are always welcome in my home whenever you wish to visit. Jake would like to have you visit." I watched him suspiciously and declined again.

"Thank you for the open invitation Billy. I'd rather keep to Forks. Having a _vampire lover _on Quileute lands wouldn't be welcomed by all wolves." I threw Sam a knowing look remembering Paul's temper.

Billy's disappointment deflated him. He sunk further into his chair. Sam started pushing Billy off the porch. I watched as they drove away while Edward still sat in his car.

"Are you alright? Alice saw your future disappear. I came as soon as I could." Edward held me close. He had moved so fast, I didn't see or hear him leave the car.

"I'm fine, you heard most of it."

"Yes, I did. They plan to have a meeting soon. You gave them quite a shock."

He placed a finger under my chin, lifting my face to his.

"What was it you said about me against three wolves? Threaten them with your big bad boyfriend Bella, very mature!" He was clearly amused, but it was hard for me to share in his good mood.

"I tried not to drag you into the confrontation but they made it hard. The words just flew out of my mouth Edward, I – I." My body started trembling and I felt panicky for some unknown reason.

My knees gave out. Edward carried me to my room. He laid us on my bed and brushed the hair down my back gently, humming a calming tune. His hands moved onto the bare skin under my shirt and continued to caress me gently.

He caressed every bit of skin he could reach while holding me close, and began to place pepper kisses all over my face before he captured my lips with his. His kisses were passionate and hungry. He made me forget the unpleasant confrontation I had earlier, allowing me to focus on us for a little while.

The kisses were cool, yet they made me hot with desire for more of him. All I kept thinking was _"more"._ When he placed his palm over my bare breast I went wild for him, My whole torso curled into his hand. I pulled at his hair.

I had forgotten that Edward couldn't handle it yet. He let out a loud groan and suddenly stopped. I knew I had pushed him too far. I kissed him softly one last time, assuring him that I understood.

"I should get dressed so we can go talk to the family. I'm confused. A lot of things don't make sense." He nodded at my request, helping me grab some clothes and put on my shoes.

I knew it was time to talk, but I wasn't sure what needed to be said. The short drive to his house was quiet.

Esme and Carlisle met us on the porch. Both looked worried.

"Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle took me into his arms as he led me inside.

"Yes, I'd like to talk to you all." He pulled me down to sit next to him on the long sofa. Esme and Edward sat at each of our sides.

"I don't know where to begin." I stated honestly. Edward held my hand in support.

"Everything that has happened – the nomads, Peter and Charlotte's visit, the car accident – are in the books. Even Jacob telling me about you all and Billy warning me away from you is in there too – "

"So the Quileute did visit you in the books?" Esme asked.

"Billy gave the same warning when he visited me with his son Jacob in the first book. I didn't meet Sam until much later." I explained.

"Will he also turn?" Carlisle asked. I looked towards Alice who shrugged.

"Yes. I'm just not sure when. Things are…complicated. The outcomes of events seem to be much worse. In the first book, I was never hospitalized after the car accident with Tyler. I was the only one hurt after Jame's attack. None of you were ever hurt." I looked at Esme, wishing she had never had to go through the pain Victoria caused her.

"But it was Tyler that caused the accident in the books; and the nomads did attack, right?" Emmett asked.

"Yes, except only James hurt me. Victoria didn't attack so soon or by herself. She waited for some time to plan and execute her revenge." I squeezed Edward's hand to calm his low growling that had started when I started speaking.

"So things are happening differently." I nodded at Jasper's statement.

"You were right about the timing of the car accident though. It happened on the exact day it happened in the book," he added.

"But the timing for Peter and Charlotte's visit was off. They came sooner this time," Alice stated.

"The nomads came sooner too, give or take a month," I remembered.

"Some things are exactly the same; such as Edward leaving for Alaska, the timing for class lessons, the school dance, Jessica and Angela's shopping plans in Port Angeles…"

"So some things follow the book's time-line, and others don't," Rosalie clarified. "Does the book say what would have happened today? Or any day close to this one?" She asked.

I thought over what I had read when Edward had gone hunting with Jasper, thinking things over.

_'Sunny days…Mike's invite to the dance…Edward not being at school…the trip to Port Angeles!'_

"I would have gone to the beach last Saturday. It is when Jacob would have indirectly told me about you in the books. Then, I would have gone shopping with Jessica and Angelaon Tuesday."

"That would have happened a day later than they went according to the book." Edward added.

"Yes, a day later. It was sunny this week as it was described in the books. Yesterday would have been the first time Edward took me to the meadow – the first time we were alone together." I blushed at the memory of the day described in the book.

"Today would have been the first day I met all of you." I finished, nodding at my own assessment.

"Then what?" Emmett asked impatiently.

"We'd have had the baseball game later today, which would set in motion the nomad's chase," I explained then shrugged. "It makes sense."

"So the weather here is like it was in the book?" I nodded yes to Alice's odd question.

"Same for the events, except for their timing and outcome," I nodded again.

"What about the wolves?" She continued asking. "You said that there were three earlier" She added at my questioning look. I cannot say that I didn't understand her growing frustration with the wolves, she couldn't see them.

"Alice and Jasper were standing within the tree line when you were talking to your father's friend," Edward informed.

"Do you do that often - watch over me?" I asked them

"We came to make sure were okay when I lost you in my visions,. You mentioned the three wolves…" Alice drew the conversation back into focus.

"There was nothing about the wolves in the first book, only from the second. It was just a guess that there would be three by now."

"The third one hasn't fully phased. Sam was thinking of him when you mentioned the three wolves. I saw the boy burning up with a fever on a bed in his mind. There were two council elders next to him." Edward added.

I was shocked to learn that I guessed the wolf count right. _'So, Jared was phasing'_

"Bella, I believe we can safely conclude that by getting the books and sending us letters you set in motion a few changes to the story. I think what has changed are things that affect you directly – maybe Edward too and possibly the rest of us since we know some of the things that happened to you.

Things that are untouched by the letters – like the weather, school schedules or the men in Port Angeles didn't change. The changes seem to be more about your experiences in the story." Carlisle commented thoughtfully, sending shock through me. I couldn't agree or disagree with his assessment.

I wondered whether Edward would still leave; that was very much about me. And what would happen to Jacob since I was avoiding any encouragement of his affections this time? – that was about me too.

"We could be of more help if you let us read the books Bella." Emmett stated the obvious.

"I – I can't, not yet." I stammered, feeling guilty about withholding things from my family once again.

"It's okay Bella, we'll give you time. Since the nomads have been dealt with, what happens now?" Carlisle asked.

I panicked, glancing at Edward. Though it was still some time before my birthday, that was the next major event – he'd leave.

"What is it Bella?" He asked anxiously

"Nothing." I shook my head to clear it.

"The first book ends when we go to prom after I'm healed from the nomad's attack. The next book starts in September. So, I don't know what happens next or when." I mumbled quietly.

"What happens in the next book Bella?" Rosalie asked. "What has your heart beating out your chest?"

"Why are you feeling afraid and sad when you look at Edward?" Jasper pressed.

I didn't answer. I couldn't. I knew in the depth of my soul that I wouldn't survive if he left. And if the outcome is to be worse than in the book, I'll surely die. Edward had to stay.

"Um, Victoria starts stalking me. The Volturi are introduced." I talked as I cleared the lump in my throat.

"Do they come here?" Carlisle asked.

"No, we go to Italy." I made sure to look straight at him, and not at Alice or Edward.

Carlisle's brows raised when my answer didn't make sense to him. I was glad he didn't press for more details.

"Well then, there will be no going to Italy – no matter the reason." Esme declared.

I refrained from challenging her on the possible reasons to go to Italy. It may happen again. Carlisle stood and walked towards the kitchen.

"The Quilette want to meet with us at the treaty line in an hour." He announced walking back into the room. "Do you want to be there Bella?" I declined.

"You'll have your hands full as it is. It might upset them to see me there."

I didn't want to face Billy and Sam again so soon. I also didn't need to be pressured into telling what I know or how I know it.

"Esme and I will stay with her." Alice offered.

We spoke lightly about other topics until it was time for the others to leave. There were no resolutions or answers from our discussion but I felt lighter after talking about things.

"Bella, do you want to talk?" Alice asked a few minutes after the others had left.

"About what?" I asked confused because she always caught me off guard. She always knew when I need to discuss things with her.

"We'll…you wanted to talk to me and Esme first; then Esme alone, so…" she prompted. I had no idea what I was supposed to tell them.

"Relax dear, it'll come to you when it's time." Esme tried to make Alice back off.

"You, mother dearest wouldn't be saying that if you knew what Bella wants to talk about," Alice enticed.

I could only think of one thing that would interest Esme that much."Oh,"

I exclaimed as realization dawned on me. The idea to move from Forks crossed my mind when I thought of how dangerous it would be for Charlie to know about the family on the drive here; especially with Billy and Sam's confrontation this morning. I didn't recall making any decisions about it.

"I was thinking that perhaps we should get a new house. You know, prepare for the future." I mumbled, embarrassed at asking Esme without first discussing it with Edward.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea Bella. I'll get right on it." Esme was only too happy to work on a new project.

"I do have a request though"

Alice smiled broadly at my thoughts, having seen what I was going to ask.

"A small cottage close to the house. Far enough for Edward's and my privacy but close enough to everyone." I blushed when I saw the smirk playing on Esme's lips.

"Of course dear; any specifics?"

"No, I trust your talent completely. You'll know what to get us." I withheld my tongue from telling her how many rooms to make it.

"Yes and I get to help. I've already seen it." Alice piped in.

"There's something else you want to talk about besides the new house Bella," Alice sang. I stared at her while thinking what it is I should be asking of her.

"Please don't try to look into the future – my future." The words slipped out.

My eyes were wide because of what I had just said; same as hers and Esme's.

"I mean – I'm worried about the future and what might happen. It's obvious there are things we shouldn't know," I added lamely

"Bella- " Alice started to argue.

"I know sometimes the vision's just come to you. But if you decide not to look…" she was shaking her head before I finished.

"First off, Edward will kill me. He'll know and ask me why. You don't understand Bella, they rely on me for so much – I…"

"Alice, perhaps you can try and see the future in the books. If you focus on it, Edward won't be suspicious – maybe curious – and you'll still see nothing about Bella," Esme suggested.

"That could work," I agreed.

"I promise there's a good reason for my request. You may search for me if there's danger but only then," I pleaded.

"Fine!" She huffed and ran out the house giving me a dirty look.

"Don't worry, she won't look. Although it will be hard for her," Esme stated watching Alice disappear into the forest after leaping over the river.

"I know. I just have a feeling that it's safer this way. I'm afraid Aro won't resist touching her hand if or when they meet." Esme growled protectively at my statement.

"I hope it never happens too Esme, but the other events in the book have come true."

"I hate to think of my family in any danger. Carlisle is very fond of Aro and I trust his judgment. But since we received your letters, I haven't stopped worrying." She expressed her concern. I understood perfectly.

"I'm sorry I worried you. You must know it wasn't my intention. I care about the family's safety."

"I know Bella. I'm grateful to have you as part of our family." She gave me a tight hug.

"Thank you Esme." I paused to collect my thoughts. "About the house…" She sat facing me, giving me all her attention.

"I think it should be bigger than the family usually has– in terms of private rooms. I'd like extra room at the cottage too." I added artfully

"I was actually thinking of getting three separate cottages, for all you children. Carlisle and I will have a slightly bigger home for when you all visit."

"You want to separate the family?" I was stunned.

"Not seperate, you'll all be close. I'll find a larger property or buy several and combine them. Would Alaska do?" Esme asked.

I nodded slowly, unsure about being so close to the Denalis.

"I'll make sure we have space from our extended family." Esme assured, reading my reservations correctly.

"You may want to start talking to Carlisle about taking some time away from work." Esme raised an eyebrow at me.

"Seven years to be exact. We'll need him home." I suggested.

"Seven years?"

"Yes. For my newborn years, and, I'm hoping for mine and Edward's child, so…" Esme was positively beaming at me.

"I'll keep that in mind," she cried with enthusiasm. "And Hide it from Edward" she added at my warning look.

"You can't think of this when Edward is around. I haven't spoken to him about it yet." I warned her.

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I've lived with Edward all of my second life, Bella. I'm sure I can keep him out of my head. Now, tell me about the pregnancy and the baby. If…it's alright," she added insecurely.

I searched myself for any uncertainties to discussing this with her. When I found none, I knew it was right to tell her the information I read from the book.

"The pregnancy was hard and painful. The baby was stronger than me. It was a difficult time for the family too. Edward blamed himself for causing me pain. You and Rosalie stood by me. That was the turning point in my relationship with Rosalie. The baby was a little girl. She had my eyes and Edward's hair." The smile on Esme's face widened.

Mine was scrunched up in distaste as I decided to tell her the next bit of information.

"The Volturi wanted to use her to destroy the family, claiming we created an immortal child." Esme growled. Her eyes flashed with fury.

"I worry that Carlisle will not see his old friend is dangerous until it is too late. You can't tell him about this, not yet. I'd rather it stay between us." I asked

She nodded.

"My husband always sees the good in people. I hope you have all that you wish for and deserve Bella; you and Edward, both." I thanked her with a hug.

"You were upset earlier, when Jasper asked about your fear and sadness. Do you mind telling about it?" She asked tentatively. I took a deep breath before I answered, bracing myself.

"Edward leaves me in the second book. That is the next big event. It was terrible and we both suffered – as did the family. I'm afraid of it happening this time too." It was hard to speak the words out loud.

"Oh Bella, I'm sorry dear. Is there anything we can do to prevent it this time? How can I help?" Esme begged me to tell her what she could do to keep the family together.

"Make him stay mom, no matter what. He must just stay."

The words tumbled out as I leaned into her arms. I wanted to cry just thinking about a day without Edward. I wouldn't have Jacob this time. I could never let myself use him that way. I hoped the two of us could keep my Edward from leaving, no matter the reason.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Thinking Back, Looking Forward_**

**_Edward's POV_**

The attack on Bella and Esme had left me overprotective, to the point of passing up on hunting any further than Forks.

I could never be away from Bella for a long time. Jasper complained about my emotions when we went out to hunt. He was concerned about my anger, fear and overly protective attitude. I could not find any comfort even though I knew Bella was with my family. She had already gotten hurt in their care. I was losing my mind.

I watched as she battled to hold onto some normalcy during the weeks following the attack. She never spoke of it. Instead, she threw herself into planning for the school dance much to Alice's delight.

She even bought my sister a car as a birthday gift. No one in the family had dared to celebrate Rosalie's birthday before that Sunday. It was a sure way to loose a limb. From the little I knew about my Bella, she didn't like shopping or spending lavish amounts of money. She also knew nothing about cars. These were signs that something was wrong. She was making too much of an effort to keep herself distracted.

"_She's been reading all weekend Edward. I only saw that I should give her privacy. We're all worried. Whatever she's reading about is unsettling to her."_ Alice had shared her thoughts with me, the morning after my hunting trip with Jasper.

However, she was blocking every other thought from me. I watched Bella's sleeping form after I entered my room. She had a small crease between her eyes. I decided to comfort and distract her from whatever was disturbing her sleep. I began to kiss her from the top of her head, over her eyes, nose, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

What I wasn't expecting, was the way Bella had responded to me. She deepened the kiss, letting all caution fly out the window. Every moan and ragged breath she took encouraged me to explore her mouth further. My hands touched the bare skin under her tank top. She was burning hot, warming the tips of my fingers. The skin of her breasts was softer. She threw her head back, curling into my hand when my fingers brushed the underside of her breast. Her moans were louder.

I could not resist kissing every bit of her exposed skin. I worked hard to control the urges that coursed through my body. I wanted her, like I had never wanted anyone or anything in my life before.

I kissed lower down her chest and suckled on her nipples over her tank top. Bella kicked one of her legs out of the covers and curled it around mine. She bucked against my upper leg. The scent of freesia and strawberry that marked her arousal filled my senses. Her skin was fully flushed with her heart beating faster. I knew then it was time to stop.

The scent of her arousal increased the pull of her blood, depriving me of any coherent thought. She stopped me when she sensed my intention to pull away.

"No, please Edward" she whispered.

Those three words were my undoing. I leaned down to place my lips on hers, while my hand travelled down her side, slipping under the covers. I hesitated, unsure how to proceed. How much would be too much for her.

"Touch me." Bella whispered. It was so low that I hardly caught the words.

Slowly, I moved my fingers along her pantie line, while I moved my body weight onto the opposite side. A concentrated aroma of her arousal hit me like a wrecking ball, causing a needy growl to rip from my chest.

called out my name with need, throwing her head back onto the pillows. I could not seem to stop myself as I reached out to palm her covered sex, running my hands over her panties. She moaned loudly, bucking into my hand and vocalised her desire. I started to move my fingers gently over her throbbing centre and watched as she reached her high and came apart. I placed gentle kisses all over her flushed chest, neck and face until she came down.

I saw a deeper need in her eyes when she finally opened them to look at me. Deciding on flight, I offered to run her a shower and fled to the bathroom. A safe distance away from the temptation of giving her exactly what she desired. I needed to calm myself and clear my head.

I had no previous experience with this sort of thing, except for what I had heard from other's minds or seen my family do during an unguareded moment. I wondered what Bella's expectations were. I would never risk her safety for pleasure. I helped her undress for her shower. She was glowing tomato red. She looked so beautiful. I urged her into the shower and ran downstairs. Again, trying to put a descent distance between us. Esme smiled as I walked into the kitchen.

"_It's good to know you are happy Edward" _She thought to me.

My brothers and sisters were teasing me with their thoughts. I knew it would be a while before they were used to me having a mate.

While waiting for Bella to finish her shower, I thought back to when Bella saw us in the sunlight. I had been so relieved to know that she wasn't disgusted with my appearance. It was what I hated the most about what I was. New hope filled me when she accepted that side of me.

She never ceased to amaze me. Her beauty, wisdom and inner strength made me admire the small, soft human girl who was the center of my world.

The worry she carried never left her eyes. It remained there behind every smile and in every twist or turn when she was restless in her sleep. I had planned to ask her about it when she gave me an answer – the books. I was almost as pleased as she was to learn that there was some similarity's between the events in the book and our lives. It proved that somehow, things were right, the way they should be.

Jasper was especially pleased to see Bella using her knowledge to help keep watch over the territory, the family, and admired her for looking out for her peers too. I was especially pleased when she suggested introducing me to her father. I found Chief Swan to be a simple man. All he wanted was for his daughter to be safe and happy. It was all I wanted for her too. In that, we were of one accord.

On the night of the dance, I collected her and Alice at her home. There was one sour note as I gave her a corsage and we took pictures for her father. The Quileute leader, Billy Black.

He was there with his son to watch a baseball game. Billy wished every curse he knew upon me and my family. His son's thoughts were no better. He was clearly infatuated with my Bella. He wished that the stories he had heard about my kind while growing up were true, so that Bella would lose interest in me.

It still surprised me that he was quick to tell Bella about us, even though he didn't believe the stories himself. I ignored their thoughts, decidedly focused on Bella. She was incredibly beautiful in the dark blue satin dress and her sparkling shoes. I held her close all night, helping to keep her from stumbling or falling. She had been preoccupied on the drive to the dance. I was pleased when she completely relaxed and had fun at the dance.

I spend the night with my angel and ran home to fetch my car in the morning. . Alice insisted on a change of clothes and a quick talk with Esme before I drove back to Bella's house.

During my talk with Esme, I was alerted to Alice's panicked thoughts. Bell and I had suddenly disappeared from her visions when I would drive there as I planned to. I drove quickly back to my angel in panic which quickly turned into anger as I realized the Quileute boy not only broke the treaty; his father and their pack alpha crossed the line by acting to warn Bella away from me and my family.

It went against my instinct to protect her but I sat in the car and listening to the conversation on the porch. It was easily one of the most difficult things I've had to do in my long life.

Bella stood her ground against her visitors, revealing some of the things she knew about them. I was very impressed, as were Jasper and Alice who were close by. After they left, my Bella crumbled. It was a sign that she carried too much on her shoulders.

No human – especially as young as Bella – should have to deal with our supernatural world. It was worse for her because she carried what she knew by herself. As if she knew how worried I was for her, she decided to talk to the family about her concerns.

After the family discussion, everyone could see the change in her. She seemed more at ease. I hoped that she would continue to talk to us - any one of us – so that we she would not carry the load by herself. We all had more questions than answers after the discussion, but talking about her concerns helped Bella, so I couldn't complain.

0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0-0—0—0—0—0—0

"Are they already waiting Edward?" Carlisle brought me out of my musings.

We were running towards the Quileute border for a meeting. I was pleased that Bella declined to come along, at the same time anxious to be away from her.

"Yes, three elders and two wolves. They'll keep the meeting short to return to the one who hasn't fully phased. He's expected to complete the change at any moment now." I answered as I reached out over the distance to listen to their thoughts.

We stopped a few feet from the treaty line. Carlisle greeted the Quileute council politely and opened the dialogue by asking the reason for the meeting.

"We're concerned about your family's interest in the Swan girl. You have broken your own rules. Bella Swan knows your secret." Billy Black accused. He focused his eyes on me.

"Bella knows our secret, as she does yours. She knows about both of our kind more than each of our group does about the other." I replied.

"How did she gain this knowledge?" Harry Clearwater asked from his position next to Billy Black.

"We don't know and she refuses to tell us."

I felt a strong need to protect the books. When frustrated by our own circumstance, my family has been tempted to search for them. The only thing that stopped us was our respect and affection for Bella. I didn't need to worry about what the wolves would do to get their hands on the books.

"But you believe her and trust her with your secret. Why?" Harry Clearwater pressed.

"Bella knew about us before she came to Forks. She was brave enough to let us know that she knew our only request was that we not disappear from the area with her arrival."

"She wanted you to stay? She wasn't frightened?" Harry asked curiously.

In his mind, he tried to remember the pictures of the little girl in Charlie Swan's house. He hadn't seen Bella since she stopped coming to Forks.

"Yes she wanted us to stay and she wasn't frightened by us; even with the knowledge she has about all our pasts." All the Quileute's thoughts became scattered at my statement.

They were more eager to speak to Bella and find out what she knew.

"Why?" The eldest of the council asked.

"Because she already knew that she had a place in our family, as my mate." The wolves growled at this. The elders showed confusion and anger.

"She's a human girl, a teenager. Why would you encourage this?"

Harry Clearwater's thoughts were of his own daughter, Leah. He had fought hard to keep her from dating Sam, and just when he gave in, Sam phased and imprinted on his niece. His daughter was now suffering from a horrible heartbreak.

"With all due respect Mr Clearwater; it is not for any of us to judge, forbid, or allow. Bella and Edward are mates. My family and I are giving them the support we have afforded all of our other children. Bella knows more about her future with Edward than any of us. She knows about the challenges they'll face, and how Edward can keep her protected." Carlisle answered.

Billy and Sam remembered the statement that Bella made to them earlier, that she knew enough to survive in our world.

"She's in danger?" Billy stated, making it sound like a question to get our comment.

"She has been able to warn us of any danger she might face, and also told us how to prevent it and keep her protected," Carlisle repeated.

"Are you telling us that you are listening to the words of a seventeen year old girl? Do you plan to make her one of you?" Harry Clearwater asked, his voice laced with disgust.

"Bella has the freedom to make her own choices. She has her plans laid out, as she knows how her life will be. We have not discussed any aspect of her changing in the future."

I answered before Carlisle could confirm that Bella will change in the future. I was not fond of the idea and refused to think about it for any length of time. I had to trust that Bella would make the right decisions about life using the knowledge she had. It was harder to do without hearing her thoughts.

"We will not allow it. If you change her, we will be at war." Sam Uyley stated.

Carlisle glanced at me sideways, silently asking if he should engage them in a discussion about this now. I shook my head slightly,'no'.

"We understand" I nodded to Sam Uyley.

He idly thought that I wouldn't care either way as long as I had my mate. I was ashamed to agree with his assessment - _to a degree_ – and pleased that no one else could hear my thoughts.

"If Bella has shared information with you because you needed to know how to protect her, why would you need to protect her from us?" Billy Black asked.

He thought that Bella could be attracted to us because of our riches and our unknown dark nature as a teenage phase. With the return of the wolves, they could fight for her; run us out of Forks. He thought that she would use her information to suit her needs now and refuse their protection.

His thoughts made me stop short. On occasion, I had wondered if Bella would do that too. I wondered if she was capable of twisting facts to her favor and using her knowledge against all of us. I had wondered if that was the reason she refused to share the books.

'_Are you letting them make you doubt Bella?' _Jasper asked me silently, having sensed my emotions.

"Bella hasn't shared any information about you with us. She doesn't speak about what she knows unless it is to prevent or intercept danger. I have failed to get an answer from her about what the future holds for us."

I responded with a firmer voice, squashing all my doubtful thoughts. None of the Quileute believed me.

"Bella refuses to come to the reservation to talk to us. Did you influence that decision?" Billy Black accussed.

"No, we have not. You know the reasons she gave for her decision."

I was pleased that Bella was sensible about her safety. We wouldn't be able to protect her on Quileute lands. Her stubbornness was both a blessing and a source of frustration.

"We'd still like to talk to her, alone." He pressed.

"You can ask her to tell you what she knows as long as you respect her response. We will never force her." My eyes turned cold, locking at the wolf named Paul.

He was wondering why both our groups did not force Bella to talk. Sam had avoided phasing since he and Billy had met with Bella earlier that morning. He suspected that it was because there was something Sam was keeping from him. Paul was impulsive and uncontrolled, which made him dangerous.

"Does the Swan girl know about the treaty?" The eldest of the Quileute council, Quil Ateara, asked.

"Yes, she does. She lumps herself with the Cullen's, and for that reason refuses to come to our lands." Billy informed.

Paul approved of Bella's self-imposed restrictions. He believed that the treaty should be extended to the _'vampire lover', _too. Again, proving Bella to be right about the fact that she would be unwelcome.

"What does she say when she refuses to talk to us?" Quil Ateara followed.

I hid the smirk that threatened to show on my face when I heard where his line of questioning led.

"She says that she doesn't talk about what she knows unless she has to. She said that it is not yet time." Billy replied.

"If the Swan girl does not feel safe on our lands then we should meet with her where she will be comfortable. If she does not wish to speak, then we should leave her be. This is an unanticipated situation; we need to discuss it further. The terms of the treaty between our people still stand." The old man declared, looking at me with a warning in his eyes.

He had concluded that our meeting was fruitless without Bella there to speak for herself. The Quileute were left unsatisfied with the answers we had given, but they took comfort in the knowledge that we had no plans to turn Bella into one of us.

My family and I ran home after Carlisle exchanged a few pleasantries with the council elders. Bella insisted on the family staying in. We missed out on a perfect storm for a good baseball game.

We all understood her anxiety with what the day represented to her in the books. We played board games, watched movies and enjoyed family bonding time during the storm. It was the beginning of a perfect school summer holiday.

The worry that was always in Bella's eyes never left, not completely. I worked harder to comfort and calm her. There were moments when the frustration of not knowing what it was that troubled her got the better of me. It took great restraint not to beg her to tell me about it. She played, she laughed, she loved, but she was always preoccupied with worry.


	41. Chapter 41

**Waning Moon**

**_Bella's POV_**

It had been the best summer break ever. I usually spent this time of the year visiting with Charlie, reading or joining Renee on one of her fleeting hobbies. This year, I spent it with Edward, the Cullen's and Charlie.

I made time for my father to make up for refusing to go with him to La Push every time he asked. I even encouraged him to start dating again, but he refused especially with the threat of a makeover from Alice. I visited with Renee for a weekend early in the summer. We hardly spent anytime together. She and Phil were busy. It didn't upset me; I accepted that it wasn't meant to happen. I never visited with her in the books.

Alice took me shopping and Rosalie started teaching me about cars. I listened and tried to keep up but forgot everything as soon as we left the garage. She never showed any impatience or irritation with me. I suspect she knew though. Jasper taught me to play chess and told me stories about his past. Emmett and I played board games together. He won every time and still insisted on having a rematch at every opportunity. Esme and I talked, but never about the new house or the books of course. Carlisle tried to develop my interest in medicine and philosophy, I cannot say he succeeded.

All I could really think about were the books; Victoria, the Volturi and Reneesmee. None of these were constructive thoughts, but they were always at the back of my mind like a song on rotation.

Having Edward close helped calm me. He was there every evening before I went to sleep and in the morning when I awoke. Our relationship was growing stronger. I appreciated that he did not ask me about the books, or try to pressure me into discussing them. I knew it must have deeply frustrated him because he could not read my mind. I often wondered if I had missed the sign or the decision to let me know it was time to share the books with them. But I knew deep down it was not the right time.

Edward and I celebrated one month of quiet at our meadow the day before school started. It was the longest period of calm we had experienced since we started dating. I knew nothing happened during this time-period in the books, I would hve been recovering from my injuries after Jame's attack. I had learned to be very careful around Edward with my movements and actions – to help him with his control and to keep me safe. That was secondary to every thought I had. Careful as I was, my worst fear came true that evening.

I sat with Emmett on the floor building a house of cards. Edward sat behind me reading a book. It was my turn to place the next card, which could cost me the game if it crashed the house. Emmett waited until my shaky hand was almost there; and suddenly yelled loudly.

I jumped in shock. The glass of water I held in the other hand broke on Edward's knee, cutting my hand.

My mind was screaming _'NO'_ over an dover, as I raised my eyes to Jasper.

I watched him leap towards me - over my head - as he crashed into Edward. The sound of thunder in my ears deafened every other sound in the room. When I looked up from under my hands, I saw Emmett doing the same. He jumped over me just as Jasper had, and crashed into someone.

I turned around and saw that Edward and Jasper were fighting, snarling at each other. Rosalie and Alice were suddenly there; between me and the boys in a crouched position. I realized then, that Emmett was fighting both Edward and Jasper trying to keep them from getting to me. Carlisle appeared and carried me to the garage. He placed me in the back seat of his car and drove off speedily.

"No, No, No, Carlisle we have to go back," I cried when my mind caught up with what was happening.

"Bella that is not wise. You're bleeding." He answered calmly, but I imagined he was anything but calm. His words brought my mind back to the bleeding hand. I wrapped it with the sleeve of my jacket.

"You can look me over at the house Carlisle. We can't leave them like that," I begged.

"Trust me Bella, they are fine. You can't be at the house right now." His words didn't make sense. I replayed them over in my mind together with the scene I saw at the house.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"To the hospital."

I watched him in the rear view mirror, noticing the crease between his brows. He was focused on the road,intentionally not looking at me.

"Why can't I be at the house?" I asked.

Fear bubbled in my chest as I imagined the worst scenerio.

"You need to have that cut looked at, and you saw what happened back there."

He seemed to be debating with himself on how much to tell me. I kept quiet as we walked into the hospital towards his examination room.

"What exactly happened at the house? I didn't see it all. It happened too fast,"

I asked while he cleaned the cut on my hand. He took a deep unnecessary breath before answering me, keeping his eyes averted.

"Edward's hunting instincts kicked in when he smelled your blood." I froze, holding my breath.

"You stopped breathing." Carlisle reminded. I released my breath and nodded for him to continue.

"Jasper must have sensed the change in him. It's why he stopped him from…" he let the words trail off.

"But something changed. Alice told Emmett to tackle both Edward and Jasper. Edward's thirst must have been too much for Jasper to control. He was also…affected." He paused, running a hand through his hair in an Edward-like manner.

"I don't know how much you know about that side of us Bella, but we become very aggressive when we are disturbed mid-hunt. Edward saw Jasper as a threat and attacked him. Jasper fought back of course. Emmett was trying to break them up. Alice and Rose started helping once you were safely out of the house."

As he stitched my hand, I didn't flinch from the needle or feel any pain. My mind was reeling from shock.

"What-where is Esme?" I asked.

"She ran from the house the moment she smelled your blood. I'm sorry Bella. If she could, I know she would have stayed." He begged me to understand, but he still couldn't look me in the eye.

"It's okay, I understand. She did it to keep me safe." I reassured him. "What's going to happen to –" I didn't need to say the name, he already knew.

"I'm sure he'll get back to his senses when the strength of your scent lightens. The quickest way would be if the others could get them out of the house. It will be best if both go hunting immediately."

Something in his words sent panic through me. I knew Edward, If he felt he couldn't face me after this he'd run.

"Carlisle, please get Esme on the phone," I asked with urgency, praying that she had run out with her phone or was back at the house.

'_Esme?'_ I asked, when the ring tone stopped but nothing came through form the other side.

'_Bella! I'm here, are you alright dear?' _she replied.

I realized she must have said something when she answered the phone, only it was too low for me to hear.

'_Yes, where's Edward?'_ I pressed.

'_They all ran out. Edward and Jasper need to hunt. Where are you?'_

_At the hospital; Esme it's time. Please go after him. He can't leave,'_ I begged with tears running down my face.

'_Now? Are you sure?'_

'_Yes I'm sure,'_ I said with absolute certainty. _'Esme, let him know that I told you he'd leave. Don't hide your thoughts anymore,'_ I begged.

'_Alright, I'll go find them and bring them home.'_

She assured me and asked that I give Carlisle the phone. They spoke briefly, too low for me to hear.

"Come my daughter, I'll take you home." I smiled up at Carlisle, warmed by the endearment.

Carlisle walked me inside and explained to Charlie that I had an accident. My hand was wrapped in a large Band-Aid. I stayed downstairs with Charlie until he decided to go up to bed. I couldn't face the loneliness of my room without Edward. I crawled into bed fully clothed and fell asleep as soon as I laid my head on the pillow that night, thanks to the medication Carlisle had given me. I woke up in a cold sweat the next morning;

'_I remembered being at our meadow, looking for Edward. I heard his voice call out to me, but could not see him. I'd run into the forest to follow the voice, but always break through the tree line, into to the sunny meadow. Each time I ran out in a different direction, only to find myself right back in the centre of the meadow. I couldn't find Edward.'_

I tried to make sense of the pictures in my head from the dream while I waited for the morning light to shine through my room. Alice jumped through my window after Charlie left. She gave me a quick hug, and helped me get ready for school without saying a word. I was afraid to ask her anything about Edward or Jasper, knowing I couldn't handle the answer, not yet. I held onto the fact that she was there with me.

"The boys haven't returned, but they will be back soon." She turned to face me in the car, as she spoke. We were already at school.

"When Esme told us, we all ran after him. At that point, he was just running mindlessly in the forest, making sure not to make any decisions so I wouldn't see; but he slipped. Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle caught up with him over three hours ago."

I nodded, silently thanking her for the information before leaving the car. I prayed that the day would not bring the beginning of the end; and that by some miracle we could skip over the painful period to come.

Alice drove me to her house after school. I was not in the mood for company but I needed to know that the Cullen's were not planning to leave. We found Rosalie and Esme waiting for us in the living room.

"Did you expect this to happened Bella?" Rosalie asked after a few minutes.

There was no accusation or coldness in her voice. I could only nod. The lump in my throat threatened to spill over the tears in my eyes.

"I thought you said the next big thing would be in September?"

"It should have been if things happened according to the book. This would have been the next thing." I answered in a whisper. I was afraid it would be worse this time too, like everything else that had happened so far.

"Bella dear, Carlisle won't let him leave." Esme comforted.

"He convinced you all to leave in the book," I informed her.

Alice gasped. "I would never-" she started to protest.

"You did Alice, you all did. He even asked you not to look into my future and you stopped checking on me. You missed Victoria stalking me because you didn't see." The hurtful, accusatory words spilled from my lips.

"Bella, I-I don't understand. I can't see." she cried, looking to me for an explanation.

"In the book, Edward convinced you all that it was safer for me if you all left so I wouldn't be exposed to the dangers in your world anymore. You argued with him, but in the end, he got his way. You all left without so much as a goodbye,"

I explained. I knew things were different now because we were so much closer. We were more of a family than in the books but I couldn't calm my fears.

"We won't leave Bella, we'll stay right here. Carlisle will bring him home, and we'll stay." Esme comforted. We spent the afternoon in relative silence.

Alice asked me why I did not want her to look into my future - _considering what was happening_ \- on the drive home later that evening.

"I'm convinced we'll hear from the Volturi Alice. We'll be compromised if Aro touches you." I answered.

I was convinced there was no escape from the events in the book, even though everything was happening much sooner.

Alice stayed with me every night that week. The Cullen men hadn't returned. We slipped into a routine; school, afternoons at the Cullen's house with Esme and Rosalie and nights at my house. Though they were worried, they spoke to their mates often on the phone. Edward never called me. I knew he needed to come to me on his own, so I let him be. It did not make his absence hurt any less.

"They're back, we have a family meeting in half an hour," Alice sighed in relief Saturday morning.

We reached the Cullen home a few minutes before Edward stormed in, followed by Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. He glanced in my direction before letting out an audible growl at Alice. Jasper let out a warning growl of his own. Their clothes were dirty and torn. It was the first time I had seen them looking so unkept.

"Hello Bella, are you alright?" Carlisle greeted only me from his position next to Edward. My eyes focused on Edward's blank ones while I greeted him back.

"Please forgive us for taking so long to return. Now that we're all here, we need to discuss a few things as a family." Carlisle stated. None of the men sat down. "Edward, perhaps you'd like to start?"

"You all already know what I want. Bella you have to see how this is the best thing for you. You don't belong in our world. Every moment you spend with us puts your life at risk. It's best we leave." His eyes were cold and distant, boring into me.

"What if you're wrong? What will happen when you find out that your leaving isn't the best thing for me. There are three more vampire attacks on my life still to come. What will you do when I no longer exist?" I shot back with steel in my voice.

"That is my point; you wouldn't be in danger from vampire attacks if it weren't for us. Tell us which three they are, we'll take care of it and you'll never have to live in fear. You will have your happy human life back." I studied him for a few minutes.

I could see he was not fully decided on leaving. He was still trying to convince himself that it was the right thing to do. I knew then, that I had a fighting chance to make him stay.

"The wolves, Laurent, Victoria and the Volturi are our enemies. You can't fight them all Edward. My path is destined to cross theirs." I answered.

"The Volturi don't know about you Bella; and the wolves exist to protect human life." he argued weakly.

"You've said it yourself, the wolves are very interested in the information I have. The Volturi don't know about me yet, but they will because you plan to tell them about me."

Someone gasped, but I didn't look to see who it was.

"You don't plan to outlive me Edward. Whether I die at a ripe age or earlier, you plan to seek death the moment I no longer exist. You also know the quickest way to die is by going to the Volturi to ask them to kill you. Isn't that what you are thinking?" I asked, surprised at the calm in my voice.

I was not calm inside. It felt like my heart was shattering into pieces.

He didn't answer immediately.

"Edward, is it true?" Esme asked in a broken voice.

"Son?" Carlisle put his hand on Edward's shoulder, his face expressing the same concern as Esme. It wasn't my intention to hurt them.

"Aro will know about us if he touched you Edward. You will expose our lives, thoughts, and gifts too." Jasper stated.

I knew he was only speaking out loud for everyone else. Edward would have heard his thoughts.

"Dude!" Emmett exclaimed, the impatience and irritation showing on his face.

"I won't do that." Edward ground out, but everyone could hear the inaudible _"now that everyone knows about it"_ he finished with.

"I'll make sure you're safe Bella. I'll hunt Victoria down. My brothers will keep an eye on Laurent. I doubt the wolves would harm you to get the books." he finished in frustration.

I guess he already knew that I'd win the argument. I could only imagine what all his family's thought about what I revealed. I knew he'd have preferred for this confrontation to end quickly and in his favor.

"You are many wonderful things Edward, but you're not a tracker. You will never find Victoria and she will find me. Even the wolves won't be able to protect me or any other human in the area against her. It is what happened in the books. You have to consider that things may turn out worse wit the experience of how everything else has happened.

Will you deny me your love and affection; leave me unprotected to face all of these dangers alone?"

I asked, wondering if he'd tell me he didn't love me as he did in the book. Even though I knew it would be a lie, I didn't think I could bear hearing the words.

He gritted his teeth and pulled his hair.

"What do you want from me Bella? What is it that you really want?" I didn't understand his question, so I answered in relation to what was happening.

"I want you to stay, for all of you to stay."

"How do we know that you're not using what you know for your own interests; that you're not twisting the truth? How do we know that it's not just immortality you're after Bella? Why can't we read those books of yours? Why can't Alice see your future? Why are your thoughts hidden from me?" he shouted, punching a fist through the wall.

I was stunned into silence for a few moments.

"You think that I'm twisting the truth for my own interests?" I repeated in disbelief.

The accusation was worse than anything I expected to hear from him.

"Wow, that's a new low Edward - even for you," I retorted, angry tears falling from my eyes.

"At least when you left me in the book you had me convinced that you didn't love me anymore." I mumbled to myself, but with a vampire audience, everyone heard.

"And if I don't? How can I be sure that I do. You know so much about us; our strengths, our weaknesses, and our desires. You know how to be the person I could love. Many things about this situation don't make sense. Human's are our natural prey Bella; especially you to me. Yet you have all seven of us dancing to your song."

This was definitely worse than what he said to me in the book. I wondered if he was speaking everyone else's thoughts too, or if it was just his own doubts.

"You were human once Edward and you fight everyday to hold onto your human essence; that is how you recognize the person you love in me. That is the reason you don't see me as your prey. I understand that everything is unusual about our relationship and my presence in this family. I also understand the danger that everyone is in, especially with what we are going to have to face along the way. I am truly sorry about that. I hope you all know that I care deeply for each of you."

I walked to stand in front of him.

"I love you Edward, and that is the only reason I want to be like you. I wouldn't want to live a day as an immortal without you." I spoke through my tears.

It hurt to think that anyone of the seven beautiful people in the room doubted my love for this family.

"We have to leave you." he insisted

"Our separation will kill us both. It will tear the family apart." I was starting to feel frustrated by his stubbornness.

"Kill you both, as in literally?" Esme asked.

Her expression was pained. Edward dropped his eyes to the floor, and walked to stand by the glass wall. Neither one of us answered Esme.

"Why are you fighting so hard to stay here Bella, what other alternative is there? What are you running away from?" Edward asked me.

He seemed resigned, as though he had read the second book himself. I wondered if he had found their hiding place or if he took a peek the day I had brought them here to read.

"There is no alternative for me Edward. I am yours."

"What happened after I left in the book Bella?" he asked with steel eyes watching me.

I wanted to tell him, warn him about all the horrible pain we faced. My voice caught in my throat. I couldn't utter a single word. He must have read my face well because he pressed.

"You shouldn't do that now, please tell me Bella." I tried and failed to speak again.

"I can't Edward. I want to, but the words won't come out." I screamed in fear and frustration. My hands were visibly shaking.

"Stop it Edward, don't force her" Alice scolded, walking to stand by me.

"What was that Alice?" He looked towards the tiny vampire next to me.

"I'm not sure. You saw that it's not clear." Alice folded her arms across her chest defensively.

I gatherd that she'd had a vision. I doubted it was helpful because she couldn't see the future in the books.

"Alice!" Edward growled, followed by Jasper's warning growl.

"Darkness and pain if you continue to pressure her to talk." Alice shot at him.

My fear bubbled to the surface. All I thought was that Edward would still leave. Nothing I said would change his mind even if I could tell him about the events in the book.

"I want to know. Bella should be living her life in the human world, not one mixed with vampires. I suspect that she does exactly that in the books after we leave. That is the truth, isn't it Bella?" he ignored Alice.

"No, it's not."

I knew I shouldn't have answered him. I felt it deep down inside. In that moment, I had given something away about the books that I should not have.

"What happens then?" he pressed.

My heart started drumming in my ears. I felt abnormally hot, with rocking shivers all over my body.

"Edward stop!"Alice shouted back at him. "Bella what's wrong, you're burning up." She ran her hands over my face.

I couldn't focus on her words. All I could think about was the pain I was going to suffer without Edward. I was afraid of it.

"Edward, I'm not a _'normal'_ human girl by any standard. I don't fit in the human world – not with my own parents, my peers or human boys. The only other person that came close to my heart beside you all is the wolf, Jacob. I love him like a brother. I was meant for this world Edward. I was meant for you."

The words I had needed to say left my lips as I pleaded with him to understand.

"A wolf!?" He repeated in exasperation.

"You can change that you know. Bella you could have changed all of this having known about it. You could have chosen differently; stayed away from Forks, away from vampires and shape-shifters. You could be safe and happy," he screamed

That was it. I knew there was no way to change his mind. He used my words against me. I realized that I had underestimated his determination to leave. My heart felt heavy as it continued to beat loudly. I imagined it was working harder than normal to pump blood through my veins, knowing that I was dying.

"I am safe and happy Edward. I know there's more of that to come. I could never walk away from you, and I won't. If you leave I will follow. I'll find others to help me, or change me if it's the only way that you'll accept me. I'm fighting for us Edward, as hard as you are. That is why I'm grateful for those books. At least I know how to fight. Please, don't leave."

I pleaded, every one of my words feeling like the last. My strength was leaving me, making my limbs feel disconnected.

"Carlisle," I heard Alice call out in panic.

I didn't realize my legs had already given out until I saw the blond vampire I'd come to love as a father leaning down toward me.

"Bella" he called, but his words were muffled by the sound of my heartbeats. "Are you in pain?"

_'Yes,'_ the answer to his question was 'yes,' but I didn't reply. I could see all my vampire family surrounding me.

Edward, where was Edward? I needed to talk to him some more.

"You would go search out vampires in order to find me?"

I tilted my head up toward the direction of his voice. I didn't answer. I knew in that moment it was exactly what I'd do if he left. I would not waste time staying here to deal with the pain. I'd follow and find him.

"Edward, not now." Carlisle

"You need to stop," Alice and Carlisle yelled at him.

I stared into his eyes and told him what I knew he needed to hear to face his fears.

"It passes – your thirst for my blood – it passes." I promised. "Just stay"

My vision blurred. I couldn't see his face anymore. I couldn't see anything.

"Edward? I can't see" I called in panic, but my voice sounded different to me.

"I'm right here Bella, what's happening?" His voice sounded far away.

Confusion and fear threatened to throw me over the edge. I didn't know what was happening. Someone called my name again, sounding far away. It was Edward. I asked him the only question that mattered at that moment. I had to know.

"Are you staying?"

"Yes, I'll stay Bella –" Relief filled me as I gave into the heavy darkness.

I didn't hear anything else he said. I knew I'd won this round and that his family had helped me with their supporting thoughts. But I didn't feel like a winner. The relief I expected to feel was not there in the darkness.

I wondered, deep down inside my heart, if I shouldn't have fought so hard for him to stay. He had the right to make his own choices and his own mistakes. Even though he would have come back. I couldn't help feeling manipulative. Edward was right; I had used what I knew for my own interests. I felt ashamed.

That's why it came as no surprise to me when things changed between us. He became distant.

He refused to stay with me that night, and the next. We hardly talked during the days following the family meeting. This was the worst outcome. My good intentions put me in a living hell. He didn't leave, not physically. I saw Edward everyday but I was not part of him any longer.

As the days passed, the weight of the situation took its toll on me. I couldn't eat or sleep. When I did sleep, I had nightmares that I couldn't recall in the morning. The dreams were dark and frightening. Red eyes glared at me; horse sized wolves growled – showing their sharp teeth. Charlie would wake me sometimes, claiming that I had been screaming.

I understood what was happening. I was dying inside. I was suffering, like I would have in the book.

Only, instead of the peace of knowing he had left and didn't love me; I knew he loved me still. He was close yet out of reach. He barely touched me anymore. And had I not known about his gift, I'd have believed he never looked my way.

We were strangers again, and it hurt. I felt trapped in an abyss of never-ending pain. Nothing made sense, nothing mattered, and all I wanted was my happiness back. Esme and Alice tried to help me hold myself together but I wouldn't accept their help. Their comforting touches were the wrong hands, their voices not the one I wanted to hear, their words all wrong.

I went through the motions of living everyday while I was at school and for Charlie. I escaped to my room at every opportunity. It felt like being in a box. The walls closed in every night. I imagined them moving close enough to surround my small bed. The one at the end of the bed had the window that lit the room.

I always left the window open, hoping Edward would come. He never did.

The walls protected me; gave me comfort. I could fall asleep when they were close because the dreams were not so bad then. They would move back to their place in the morning, leaving me exposed to the pain.

I didn't talk anymore. I couldn't remember the last time I had said a word. I felt it every time the pain claimed another piece of my heart, covering it with darkness. I knew exactly what I had to do to feel alive but refused to obey my heart's craving.

He had stayed, so I refused to endanger myself. The temptation was there. All I had to do was accept the pain and make it a part of me. It would be easy to give my heart to the darkness, and gain some reprieve.


	42. Chapter 42

**New Moon**

**Bella's POV**

Bright light piercing through my eyelids and a stinging pain on my left hand alerted me that something was wrong. I was not in my room on my own bed.

I opened my eyes to the bright uncomfortable light, quickly averting them to study the white walls that surrounded me. I was in a hospital room, with a drip attached to my hand. Relief filled me when I realized it was not filled with blood but that was short lived. A slight noise brought my attention to the door. Carlisle walked in, followed by an anxious looking Esme.

"Bella?" they both called to me as though they doubted I could hear.

"Mom," I answered Esme, but it sounded like a hoarse whisper.

"Oh Bella you're awake. Oh dear, we've been so worried." She fussed with the rails and the sheets on the side of my bed while Carlisle examined me. I was confused. I didn't remember being brought to the hospital or why.

"It's just like Alice said, you'll be right as rain soon my beautiful daughter. We've been beside ourselves with worry." Esme cooed, brushing a stray hair away from my face.

Carlisle seemed satisfied with his observations. I wanted to ask him what was wrong, but my eyes focused on the troubled face on the other side of his shoulder. Edward stood there, watching me with an emotionally torn expression.

"I am going to call your father. We'll be outside if you need us." Esme said, as she and Carlisle left the room silently. Edward stayed. He moved to sit on the bed, taking my small hand in one of his. Nothing compared with the feel of his touch.

"Hello angel," His voice broke. "I've been waiting for you to wake up for so long. Bella, I'm so sorry."

Again, a feeling of confusion swept over me.

"It seems no matter what I do, I can't do right by you." His words pierced through my heart.

I raised my free hand to his face to comfort him. I enjoyed the feel of smooth marble as he leaned into my palm. It had been too long since we touched.

"Wh-what happened?" My hoarse voice broke into our special moment.

Edward had been quietly running his fingers across my face, as though feeling it for the first time. I hated to disturb him when I had missed his touch for so long, but my mind begged for answers.

"You… don't remember?" He asked for confirmation, and I nodded.

"You…Bella, you collapsed at my house the day we had the family meeting. You've been here for almost four weeks; in a coma." My eyes bulged. I could hear my heart beating hard against my chest.

"Shhh, you need to stay calm angel. You're awake now. You'll be fine."

I continued to look at him in shock. I could not reconcile to the fact that I missed a month of my life laying in a hospital bed in a coma. A coma that felt very real, as real as the pain I'd felt. The nightmares, the dreams, the loneliness – it had all felt real.

"I have never been so frightened and alone, Bella." he continued. "I couldn't - _breathe -_ without you. I understand now when you said that being apart would destroy us." Edward laid his head on my chest and began to sob.

"I need you Bella, please don't ever leave me."

I ran my fingers through his hair to comfort him. Silent tears ran down the sides of my face with every one of his sobs. I still did not understand what had happened.

Charlie came to visit later that evening. He brought Billy and Sam with him. He was worried while Billy and Sam's eyes roamed suspiciously, looking for anything unusual. I threw them an exasperated look and focused my attention on Charlie.

His mustache and hair was unkempt, and the bags under his eyes were more pronounced. He must have lost a lot of sleep. They left after an hour, even though Carlisle had arranged for them to stay as long as they wanted. I took a moment to reflect on what happened and think about what I was experiencing.

I was without answers when Edward came back later. He lay next to me on the small bed and held me as tightly as he dared. He told me he'd been there everyday and every night since I was admitted. The family had all visited often, but I hadn't responded to them. I had trembled, shivered and cried often while I was in the coma. He said sometimes I'd scream. Whenever he could make out the words I said; I'd cried out about the pain and the loneliness. He felt helpless because he couldn't reach me. I hadn't responded to him at all.

"I was terrified Bella. You weren't there in the place where I always find you. It was as if my heart was ripped outof my chest. All that was left was a deep void that grew bigger everyday."

He spoke quietly, letting me know how worried he had been. We were mostly quiet as we reconnected with each other. Edward placed gentle kisses on my head; whispering loving words to me. I drifted in and out of sleep.

Carlisle and Esme stood with him by the window when I opened my eyes the next morning. I knew they heard I was awake from my heartbeat, so I just watched them talking quietly.

"Edward" I called after a few minutes, startling them.

"I'm sorry, have you been awake long?" He asked as they came to stand on either side of my bed.

"Yes, I thought you heard." I was confused by his question.

"I did. You've been '_waking' _and '_sleeping'_ everyday Bella. I'm sorry, I-we didn't –" his words faltered.

"What do you remember Bella?" Carlisle asked.

His demeanor had changed. He was not talking to me as a doctor, but as a father. I watched him anxiously waiting for my answer.

"A lot of things but I don't remember being brought to hospital. Edward said I've been here for weeks." Panic gripped me; I was never hospitalized for a coma in the books. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a quick look before Carlisle answered.

"We think you collapsed from stress, sweetheart, after the family meeting. Do you remember that?" He asked gently.

"I only remember feeling faint while I was talking to Edward at the meeting. And then you were all surrounding me. But Alice drove me home that night; we were at school the next day; and every other day after... I-I don't, Edward?" I called to him in panic, how could I have been here and at school at the same time.

"Try to remain calm Bella. We're all trying to make sense of what happened. You're not wrong; just tell us what you remember." Carlisle comforted. I didn't want to talk about the pain.

"…Life went on. I went to school, and back home. I saw you, and the others everyday. I just-" I didn't know how to explain it without telling him about the pain.

"Bella, can you remember the last thing you ate, or said? Anything," Carlisle prompted me.

"No, I didn't talk much, and I don't remember eating," he nodded.

"Do you remember anything that anyone else said?" He asked again.

"Charlie woke me sometimes, saying I had been screaming." I thought hard, trying to remember if I heard other people. "That's all," I gave up. I felt as if I'd failed them. They all shared a look of concern.

"I'm sorry Bella. Yes, you have had high activity periods in the last few weeks, and sometimes Charlie was here. Your vitals are good, but you have to stay at least two more days. We'll give you time to adjust, but I'd like to talk to you about this later." I nodded. Carlisle and Esme left us a few minutes later, promising to send the others when school let out.

"Do you want to talk to me about it?" Edward asked after a quiet moment. He seemed unsure.

"I don't know where to begin." I replied. His eyes grew wide and eager as he encouraged me tell him anything that came to mind. I took my time, deciding what to tell and what to hold back. When I was ready, I told him everything. I told him about the pain and confusion, the shame I felt at manipulating him into staying, the walls that closed in on me every night and the nightmares.

He sat quietly, listening to me. I kept my eyes averted from him, but the few glances I stole showed how much it pained him to hear. It was as if he was burning from inside out. I wanted to stop halfway through, but Edward wanted to hear it all. He surprised me by sharing what he had experienced while I was in the coma. The pain and torture had been overwhelming for him. He told me Jasper described it to the others as the same feeling of loss when one looses a mate. Carlisle and Esme had been beside themselves, not knowing what to do for us; how to help us. He wouldn't hunt, until both his brothers forced him. He'd been in my hospital room everyday and every night, but couldn't feel me here. It killed him that I didn't respond to him at all; the only time he felt slightly connected to me was when I was restless – when I would scream or weep. He said that he thought it was fate's cruel hand - since he wanted to leave me a few weeks ago – he was experiencing what it was like to be without me.

"I had given up on leaving. Before you fainted, I saw you would never let me go. I believed you would follow, whatever you had to do. It crumbled my already weak resolve." He admitted. He told me he had resolved to leave this earth himself, if I never woke from my mental prison. Alice had been watching him closely; she never left him alone. I understood then, Edward had suffered just as I had.

"I- I think it was meant to happen." I began, trying to make sense of it all. "In the book, you left and we suffered, but came out stronger. Maybe that's the reason _my coma _happened."

He seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Perhaps," he allowed. "I do agree with you on one thing; it was much more torturous to see you laying here, knowing that you were in pain but being unable to help. Especially when I could not feel your presence in this room; I was afraid I had lost you forever." he continued.

"I wonder if it was your arms holding me. I'd imagined it to be the walls closing in around my bed to protect me," I thought out loud. He looked thoughtful, and even more pained at my words. "Don't misunderstand Edward, I mean that I must have known you were with me somehow." I tried to explain my thoughts better.

"I think your mental shield is stronger than we think." He commented out of thin air, a few minutes later. "Perhaps the walls were your shield. You were trapped in your mind, and needed to escape for short moments to rest; perhaps it was your shield protecting you." He explained.

I couldn't disagree, knowing how my shield worked. I replaced the walls with the rubber band that I imagined to be my shield, and moved them towards the bed and back out, in my mind. His theory was plausible.

"I know how my shield works, and perhaps you're right. But it shouldn't be this strong while I'm human. What would be the purpose for me to learn to flex it?" I wondered.

"It was just a guess." Edward back paddled. I could see he didn't want to cause me any stress.

Carlisle came in to check on me again. Edward and I told him about our discussion without too much detail. He was interested in Edward's theory about my shield.

"Your shield is very strong Bella, since it can keep Edward out, even now. Is it possible that it created a barrier between you and Edward, the reason you two couldn't sense each other?"

"How? It's a mental shield. I can understand it working on my mind, but not emotions." I replied.

"Perhaps you're right. But if there's a way for you to practice with it I'd encourage you to. I fear for both of you, especially with the dangers you have yet to face. It would hurt us deeply if anything happened to either of you." He kissed my forehead and patted Edward's back before leaving us.

Edward nursed me the rest of my stay in hospital. I noticed he became more protective of me than before the coma. I indulged him, knowing that he needed to feel in control. A part of it was because I needed to feel protected and cared for more than usual. We spent a week at home catching up on four week's worth of schoolwork. Carlisle had insisted on it, explaining to the school that I needed to be eased back into my daily routine, and that I'd be more comfortable if I returned once I was caught up. Renee called everyday, I assured her I was fine, and told her she didn't have to come visit. Esme cooked all my meals, and the others visited often.

When we returned to school, it was prom week. I was surprised; Alice hadn't mentioned anything about it. I should have known better, she was always prepared. This time we dressed for prom at the Cullen home. As expected, Alice kept me hostage for five hours in preparation. I didn't mind since Esme and Rosalie were part of 'Alice's beauty day'. The Cullen men were out hunting. When our hair, nails and makeup were done, Alice disappeared into her closet to get our dresses.

I gasped when I saw the three prom dresses neatly laid on her bed. I felt a sense of Dejavu. Somehow, Alice had found the exact same dresses for us as described in the books except mine was light yellow with a blue in the pattern of the fabric. It was an off-shoulder design, with long draping sleeves that gathered at the wrists. It gathered in a thin layer on the side and was long in the back but open in the front. There was a lovely blue set of underwear to match, with a corset to offset the see through material of the dress. The last touch was a beautiful shawl to wear over my shoulders.

"Oh Alice, its gorgeous," I complemented. "It looks like the one described in the book." They all turned toward me.

"Really?" Alice asked.

"Yes, when did you get it?"

"I ordered them on-line the day we received your letters. I wasn't sure why I was particularly drawn to that dress, but I had a vision of it in my closet." She shrugged. I didn't have time to think about that. Another dress was laid out for Esme. It was a lovely mint green sheath with a short sleeved jacket embroidered with spring flowers. Carlisle was taking her out dancing in Seattle.

Alice helped me into the corset and my dress. I groaned when she put me in five inch heels, but she told me about a vision she had of Edward's reaction to the shoes, and that she expected me to thank her later. I we were ready, we started downstairs to the admiring looks of the most beautiful men imaginable. Edward took my breath away; he was stunningly gorgeous in his tuxedo. We were each presented with flowers to match our dresses as we got to the end of the stairway. My flowers were a bouquet of bluebells and yellow roses. In addition, Edward surprised me with a beautiful necklace of Sapphire and diamonds with matching earrings. It was his mother's, and he wanted me to wear it to prom.

I smiled when Edward led me to the Vanquish, his special occasion car. It was beautiful. We all drove separate cars to prom, Edward taking me to Charlie's first so he could see me. I was nervous about his reaction to the dress, but all that was forgotten when I heard Edward growl low as he parked the car. He helped me into the house. I had to lean on him, unable to walk in the death traps Alice called shoes. I discovered the source of Edward's aggravation when I saw who was with Charlie having dinner in the kitchen. They looked up when I turned the corner, spoons caught halfway up to their mouths.

"Wow Bells, you look very…grown up," Charlie complimented, filling his mouth with food.

"Yea, Bella. Very hot." Jake followed, causing Edward to growl again. It was quiet; I felt the vibrations on my back as it was pressed against his chest.

"Thank you. Dad, we thought you might want pictures." It was awkward to stand there, on display. I also had a suspicion as to why Jacob was at my house, and knew it would make Edward unhappy.

"Uh, sure, yeah." Charlie got up to fetch the camera. I pulled Edward to the living room then I walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up Jake?" I asked him, pretending to get some water.

"Actually, I have to tell you something." He glanced towards the living room, and back. "It's my dad. He promised to give me twenty dollars if I could deliver a message to you." I looked at him in my most calm expression, knowing what was coming. "Um, I'm sorry Bella, but he said to ask you to break-up with your boyfriend. He said that "they'll be watching". I don't know who 'they' are." He finished. Even though I had expected this, something about the threat annoyed me.

"Thank you Jacob. I hope Billy's makes good on that twenty dollars." I replied calmly, walking away to join Edward. Charlie came back, took a few pictures and we left for prom.

"Did the Quileute cause this much trouble in the books?" I heard the irritation in his voice.

"I was expecting it, except in the books he interrupted our dance. I'm glad to have it out of the way so I can dance with only you at prom." I tried to calm him. He took my hand, bringing it to his lips. The kiss was gentle and sensual.

I enjoyed dancing with Edward while he attended to my every wish. He made me feel beautiful and treasured the whole evening. It was the night of a New Moon in Forks _and it was _surprisingly warmer than usual. Thin clouds covered the sky, but allowed the moonlight to brighten the _night_. It was a new beginning for us, after an_ inexplicable _period of suffering.

After the dance, Edward took me home and chastely kissed me good night for Charlie. "I am taking the car home and I'll be back shortly. Leave the window open." hewhispered conspiratorially. I went into the house stopping in the living room to kiss Charlie good night. He smiled in curious satisfaction.

"I've been waiting for you to come home. I'm heading up to bed now that you're here." I followed him up the stairs and headed to my room to change. On her last shopping trip, Alice had bought me a lovely deep blue tank and silk shorts with a robe to match. I slipped into them and headed to the bathroom to wash my face and brush my teeth. When I walked back into my room, I saw Edward already _lazing_ on my bed. His first words were;

"Charlie's asleep… and I like what you're wearing, makes you look incredible." I blushed and wiggled on his lap teasingly.

We'd been physically close to each other all night, I yearned to be closer. I leaned in to kiss his marbled bottom lip, biting it rather hard and he let out a growl. He slipped off my robe and ran his hand under my top drawing patterns on my back. I tried not to remember that we could go further than we were without him hurting me; because I was very tempted to go all the way in that moment.

I reached my hands under the hem of his wife beater and tee shirt begging him to take it off. I wanted to touch him as much as he was touching me. He relented, making it disappear quickly. I ran my hands over his chiseled muscles, drowning in his perfection.

"May I?" He asked to take my tank off. I hesitated, unsure what he was thinking.

"Just the top." He added, slipping it off when I raised my hands. "You're so beautiful," He whispered, trailing patterns down my exposed body.

His touch drove me crazy with need. He continued to place kissed on my chest. I moaned, trying to be mindful of the noise. He switched us around, laying me on my back when I started wiggling on his lap. He continued to kiss me senseless, making sure to cover every bit of my exposed skin. I did the same for him, while he held still with his eyes closed. His reaction to my kisses was evident. I sat lower on his thighs biting my bottom lip, unsure how to do what I wanted to , I placed my hand on top of his member. Edward startled me; stopping my hand and turning us around again to lay on top of me.

"Bella, that could be dangerous," he said between kisses. I didn't want to argue and ruin our time together, so I didn't contradict.

"How do I bring you pleasure?" I asked instead.

"You're doing just fine Bella, touching you so intimatelyis more than I ever hoped to do with you." He continued kissing me, moving his hand to where I'd been craving it. He started rubbing my throbbing mound in a gentle circular motion. My skin burnt in flames, making me lose all coherent thought.

When I woke the next day, I was dressed and wrapped in my bed covers. Edward was dressed, laying next to me on top of the covers holding me tightly. He knew I was awake, but none of us spoke. I curled further into him, and he welcomed me. A long time passed before my stomach growled.

"Breakfast?" He asked.

"No, you," I answered, turning towards him. His expression was unreadable.

"Bella, I'm not sure that's a good idea." It took a moment for me to catch onto what he was thinking.

"Oh – oh no, Edward. That's not what I meant. I know you want to wait until we're married. Part of that old school charm of yours." Relief was evident on his face.

"Oh, I'm glad you understand. I wasn't sure what your expectations were. I mean, I'm not experienced, and I am old fashioned." There was a cute vulnerability in the way he said this.

"My expectations can wait for now. I know how important this is for you. But when the time comes, we'll need to talk." I knew I needed to prepare him for my honeymoon request. So far, he'd been allowing himself to get close to me without too much resistance.

"I agree. But first, we need to talk about the next thing that's coming our way. You were restless in your sleep." I couldn't recall whether or not I'd dreamed last night.

"I don't remember being restless or dreaming."

"That's alright; and I don't want to pressure you to tell me things that you are not ready to. But I need you to understand how important you are to me Bella, I can't lose you." His expression was serious.

"I can't lose you either, Edward. You are everything to me." Saying those words to him, brought to mind a perfect birthday gift to get him. I blushed and curled my toes to contain my excitement.

"What?" He was curious.

"You'll have to wait until your birthday. Right now, I'm hungry and I need a human moment."

"You don't play fair." He commented, making his way off the bed.

"Never said I did." I threw his quote back at him, and ran to the bathroom. I knew I hadn't answered his question, and that he would ask again. I stared at my face in the mirror, looking for an answer I could give him. There was nothing there.


	43. Chapter 43

**Visitor**

**_Bella's POV_**

I sat alone in my room for the first time since coming home from the hospital; having forced Edward to go hunting. I knew he hadn't gone far. It was hard to be apart even for a short time. Edward worried for my safety, and I worried for him, too. Victoria was still out there.

I wondered how Laurent was adapting to his new life; if Victoria would still go to him for help with her revenge. The stray thought brought with it a strong need to take out the third book and skim through it. I reached far under the bed for my loose floorboard, searching blindly for the book.

I shuddered when I read the preface of the book, knowing that this too had yet to pass. The image in my mind was wilder than the innocent words because I believed - without a doubt - that it would be harder to live through this time. The past few months had proved that fact.

This thought halted any other thought I had…a few months, _four to be exact._ That was how long I had been in Forks and with Edward.

I took out the stationery pack Alice bought me with all my notes and started examining them again. Something was glaringly obvious about the frequency and sequence of events, except it was hidden from me. As I skimmed over the third book, I added to my notes, finding most of it unnecessary since I was not close to Jacob and he was still human.

I wondered if Victoria would still create a newborn army to attack my family. I planned to ask Alice if she could help me search for Riley, and keep watch over him. Victoria was able to hide from her visions in the book because we hadn't known about him. There were so very few wolves this time – not that I wished more children would phase – but it left my family without any help against Victoria; except, maybe the Denali's.

I tucked away my notes in the closet and ran downstairs when I heard the phone ring.

"Hello, Swan's residence," Charlie answered before I could. I walked past him into the kitchen to warm dinner; he had just returned from work.

"Is everything alright?" I asked when he put down the phone with a worried look on his face.

"Yeah, just some hikers reported sighting some wolves close to some of the camp sites." he answered offhandedly.

"What exactly did they say?" I asked, pretending to be disinterested as alarm bells went off in my head.

"Mark says the hikers reported seeing the wolves at the furthest two campsites, and they were really big – as big as bears." Charlie talked through the first few bites of his meal.

"Wow, was anybody hurt?" I asked, taking everything he said in; I had no doubt it was the Quileute wolves. The only question left to be asked was _why_.

"No, no injuries were reported. Tomorrow, when I go to the station, I'll check the reports again and call all the hikers. You know, follow procedure." He shrugged. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm alright dad."

We fell into a comfortable silence. After finishing his dinner, Charlie left to watch TV. I washed the dishes then took a shower. If I was honest with myself, there was little surprise to hearing reports about wolf activity so soon. It seemed inevitable. Edward greeted me with a hug and long kisses when I returned to my room. I decided to sleep instead of staying up with him, needing to rest my mind. We settled in for a quiet night.

I knew I had to tell Edward what I had planned to do in the morning. He would be against it. Deciding to tackle it straight on, I started;

"Edward, I need to go to the reservation to see Billy and Sam."

"Why?" he asked defensively

"It is about some news Charlie shared with me last night." I shrugged to downplay my anxiety.

"Bella, I can't set foot on the reservation and I can't leave you unprotected. Isn't there another way?" He searched my face.

"I don't know Edward. What I need to ask them is sensitive. It'll be easier if I go there alone." I thought after the last conversation I had with Billy and Sam. They might be amendable and answer my questions if I went to the reservation. It would be less threatening to them.

"Bella, please be reasonable-" Edward begged.

"It's only for a little while, just this once. You can come with me to the treaty line and wait there. It is important that I talk to them Edward. It's about the next big thing we have to face." I explained, seeing that he would never let me go.

He thought about it for a few minutes and unwillingly agreed to let me go. There was still a lot of disapproval in him and I'm sure he could have stopped me from going if he wanted. I guessed his curiosity won out over the disapproval.

He drove with me to the treaty line and promised to wait for my return. I continued on to the small red wooden house that was the Black's home.

"Hello Billy" I greeted when the door swung open after my knock. He was clearly surprised to see me standing on the other side. "I need to speak with you and Sam."

He rolled his chair to the side letting me in the house. There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence while I made tea in his small kitchen. It gave me something to do while we waited for Sam. I was fully aware that he scrutinized my every move, before he finally asked;

"What happened, Bella?" The question was expected.

"Edward wanted to leave. I couldn't handle it. The stress caused me to shut down. I also think it's because I felt cornered into talking about things I'm not ready to speak about," I answered serving him and then sipping my tea.

"He wanted to leave you. Why?" He asked at my nod.

"He didn't want to believe that I belong with him." I answered simply.

"But he stayed."

"He wasn't going to leave me in a coma, Billy. I don't want him to leave, ever." I stated more firmly just as Sam arrived, greeting us both.

"What is this about?" Sam looked to me for an answer.

"Charlie mentioned that hikers have reported seeing you in the woods. I know that is not carelessness on your part, keeping the secret is important. But I'd like to know what draws you out there. Are there vampires close by? You know – besides the Cullen's."

He exchanged a long look with Billy, as though requesting permission to speak freely.

"How do you know that it's us?" Sam asked

"I know that there are no wolves the size of horses or bears. I also know that you would risk exposure to protect humans if vampires were nearby." Silently, I hoped I was wrong about my suspicions.

"Did the Cullen's send you to investigate for them?" He narrowed his eyes.

"No Sam. Like I explained before, there are things I know because I need to. I'm asking because I suspect that I'm right. I could ask my brothers to run the parameter and check for the scents, but I haven't told the family my suspicions yet."

"Your brothers?" "Why not?" Both asked together.

"Well, Charlie only told me last night at dinner about the reports. And please, don't be offended by any reference I make to the Cullens. I don't see them the same way you do." I really hoped to get some answers, not an inquisition.

"Yes, you're right." Sam confirmed after a long silence.

"We chased two out our territory twice. They have red eyes." I nodded. This was all the confirmation I needed. None of the Cullen friends would set foot on the reservation.

"I was afraid you'd say that. When there are more dangerous vampires around more of your boys will phase. Leah will too. It is the reason I chose to stay away from your people. Even if I can't make them phase, the proximity of my family will."

"Leah? Only our boys phase, Bella." Billy contradicted.

"It has always been so. She will be the first if it happens. If she does phase, she will share her thoughts with you Sam. It will cause her more pain. Though that may take sometime before it happens, the presence of other vampires will speed it up. The same goes for Jacob and his friends."

"Bella, you don't expect us to believe you over our history do you? Why would Leah be chosen to be the first female to become a wolf?" Billy asked in disbelief.

"I don't know Billy. Why did your tribe become spirit warriors? How did Taha Aki know to share a wolf's body? Or why did all the others know to become wolves so they could fight off vampires? It is unexplainable, and so are Leah's possibilities."

"You know our legends?" Sam asked in confusion. I nodded.

"I know there is a deep _'hatred'_ between your people and my family, but this might be a chance to work together to eliminate a common enemy. I believe the vampires you chased were only 'scouts' for lack of a better word. More will come." I informed them.

"How do you know?" Sam asked.

"What do they want? It is because of these creatures you choose to involve yourself with Bella!" Billy's eyes flashed anger, his voice rising over Sam's.

"I know more will come because the 'scouts' are not feeding, are they? They are trying not to draw attention to themselves because they are here for another purpose. Also, more will come because my family will do whatever they have to do, to protect me."

"Please stop counting yourself as part of them Bella." Billy's head was hung low, as though it pained him to hear the affection in my voice when I spoke about my family.

"What do you mean by protect you?"

"Billy, these vampires are coming for me. I know this because I need to know, and because I must survive it." I answered.

There were astonished looks on their faces.

"If they are successful at killing my family then they will kill me and claim the area." I added, remembering how Victoria lied to Riley.

"What? They will settle and feed here?" Sam asked in anger and disgust. I didn't answer, knowing he saw the truth and logic of my words.

"I cannot give guarantees, of course. If they can be stopped, then maybe some of your people will be saved from phasing. A lot of people will be saved from becoming vampires or suffering an unnecessary death. To stop them is something worthwhile for both you and my family." I ended, hopefully sealing the deal.

"So you want us to protect you in a vampire squabble that doesn't involve us?" Sam asked.

"No, I have chosen my path. I know my family will fight to save the lives in this area. I guess, I'm hoping you will choose to do the same. I have to go." I stood to leave.

"Bella,"

Billy called after me as I walked out the door.

"I'll take your news to the council for discussion. We cannot ignore the dangers of which you speak just in case you are right. Although, you must know that we do not support your relationship with the Cullen's." I nodded, satisfied that they would at least heed my warnings.

The curiosity and relief on Edward's face was almost tangible. We drove to the Cullen's house in silence. I knew it was time to talk to my family. We gathered around the dining room table, as we usually did when we needed to have such discussions and make plans.

"Morning everyone," I greeted them. Edward stopped me from sitting alone by pulling me onto his lap.

"Hello Bella, what can we do for you this morning?" Carlisle spoke, letting me know the family had my attention.

"I'm sorry to bring this news so soon after…"

I couldn't finish.

Jasper had told me how hard it had been for my family while I was in hospital. He told me what happened when the boys forced Edward to come back and talk to me when he wanted to leave. They had to physically restrain him while Jasper used his gift to make him feel weak.

After I was taken to hospital, the family had a big fight. One of their worst. Alice had attacked Edward, blaming him for pushing me into a coma. Rosalie thought I was seeking attention. She wanted to give me a chance at a human life; believing that I could avoid vampires and wolves with what I knew. She and Emmett had argued. My brother wanted to stay and make sure I was protected. Carlisle was upset with Edward since he had ignored Alice's warning when I could not handle the conversation. He blamed him for risking my health. Edward was an emotional mess.

Jasper could not feel anything from me all of the four weeks i was in a coma. He could not help me. He could not stay in the house for any length of time with so many emotions running high. Esme was torn. She could not handle hearing she could lose Edward and me or seeing the family in such a state. It wasn't until three weeks later; after Alice had a vision of me waking up from the coma that the family started pulling together.

"Its alright, please tell us if it's something we must know," Carlisle encouraged.

I didn't miss that he meant I should only say what they absolutely needed to be told.

"Charlie received a call last night. Some hikers have reported wolf sightings at two different campsites. They said the wolves were as big as bears."

"Woo-hoo, food!" Emmett exclaimed

"Emmett, it's the Quileute wolves." I corrected, watching him scrunch up his nose.

"How can you be sure?" Rosalie asked.

"That's how campers and hikers described them in the books." I answered. Something had changed in our relationship. She had become colder.

"I've been to see Billy and Sam this morning and they confirmed my suspicions."

"The Quileute are exposing themselves to humans? It'll cause a panic." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, it will." I agreed. "I don't believe that it's carelessness on their part. Increased wolf activity means increased vampire activity in the area. There are two vampires who have tried to get into the territory through their lands. Sam said that they chased them off the reservation twice. They have red eyes."

"All our friends know not to cross into Quileute lands." Jasper stated

"Could it be someone new? Two who don't know we are here? Or perhaps two we haven't met before." Carlisle looked hopeful, ever compassionate. His eyes were on Alice.

"I don't think they have friendly intentions father. First, the wolves chased them close to some of the campsites but they have not fed in the area. They are trying to remain unnoticed. I believe they are here for a specific purpose, to study our movements and habits." I replied, making sure he understood that these were not friends.

"Do you know who they are or why they are here?" inquired Emmett, already anticipating my answer.

"I can only guess, though the timing doesn't make sense to me. In the book, Victoria created a newborn and waited until he was better controlled to send him after me. She knew about Alice and Edward's gifts. She hid behind the newborn because we weren't looking for him. He was in charge of her army. I don't think that it's him this time. It's too soon. There's one other that Victoria sent before the newborn though, Laurent." A growl from Edward startled me.

"Are you telling me that you knew he'd come after you but refused to let us kill him?" He asked, turning me to face him.

"Yes, but it's more complicated. He did help us and he is Irina's mate."

"Bella!" He sighed, locking his jaw.

"Do you think it's Laurent or Victoria?" Esme asked gently. I wondered how she'd feel if Laurent had rejoined Victoria.

"I don't know. Alice can you see Laurent in Denali?" I asked. Her eyes glazed over for a moment.

"No, I can't see Irina either. I can't find them both." She replied with worry written all over her face.

I stared blankly at her for a moment, wondering why she could not see Irina. _'Could that mean Irina knew about Victoria sending Laurent after me?' _My breath caught, I couldn't think past that question.

"Bella?" My eyes snapped to Jasper. "What are you thinking?"

I shook my head, "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing." Emmett pushed.

"It's just that Alice can't see the events in the book. I expected she may not see Victoria or Laurent, but not Irina." I explained.

"What are your theories?" Jasper pressed.

He and I enjoyed debating any and every issue. We developed theories for anything to support our argument. I dropped my eyes to the table. I could not tell them what I'd been thinking.

"Please Bella," Edward asked, his lips close to my ear. He had been silent for the most part. I wondered why.

"My theory is that Irina knew about Laurent doing Victoria's bidding. I now suspect that she knew Victoria came after me in the book. She was very upset with the family and the wolves when Laurent was killed. But please don't take this as fact, it's just a wondering thought." I back-paddled.

"Who killed him?" Esme asked

"The wolves."

"If it is him, they might kill him again. Why not let them?" Emmett asked.

"Irina will bring the Volturi to us later because of her anger and grief. I cannot risk it. I'd rather he live."

"How do you mean Bella?" Esme's calm voice barely covered her shock.

"I'd like for the relationships between our families to remain intact. If Laurent dies by our hand or the wolves', Irina will want revenge. Carlisle won't let her attack the wolves –" My father shook his head 'no' to agree.

"She will see that as a betrayal which will weaken the relationship between our families. If we can prevent this, I'd like to do so." I withheld a lot of information about what happens in between. It was not the right time to tell it.

"First off, it is our relationships with the Denali's. They don't know about you yet. What would Irina have to do with the Volturi?" Rosalie's tone was cold. I didn't answer, silently communicating that I couldn't with my eyes. She glared at me.

"Bella is part of this family Rosalie. She is looking after this family's best interests, even with the Denali's ignorant of her existence. She is right, we should avoid damaging our relationship with the Denali's if we can." Esme stepped in.

"Bella, what did the Quileute say?" Carlisle drew my attention away from Rosalie.

"Wait" Alice was in a trance. "Carlisle, your phone" She spoke just as Carlisle opened the phone to answer. It was quiet for all of a few seconds, less than five. I noticed that Edward had grown rigid as stone beneath me. My eyes snapped up when Carlisle spoke again.

"That was Irina. Laurent is on his way here. He has news for us. She's asked that we look out for him while he's here." Carlisle informed us.

"Is he coming alone?" Jasper asked

"Yes, he insisted. She said he refused hers or Eleazar's company."

"I'd feel much better if you stayed here until he leaves. Do you think your father will allow it?" Edward expressed his concern for me.

"I'll take care of it." Alice answered before I could open my mouth. "Laurent will arrive later, an hour after midnight. We should continue our discussions after we speak to him. Bella, don't you have some studying to do?" She gave me an inquiring look.

I understood she was giving me a way out of explaining anything else to the others. They must have had lots of questions.

"I should. See you all later."

I took the opportunity to make my way to Edward's room for the rest of the day. I'd fill it with homework to pass the time. Jasper suggested the boys run the perimeter to check the scents of the unknown vampires.

Alice and Esme joined me in Edward's room a few minutes later. They showed me three different plans for cottages; so I could choose which one I liked the most. Ten minutes later, Alice warned that the others were returning.

"I only saw that you must have this." She presented me with a large manila envelope. "Open it when you're alone." I nodded, curious as to what it contained. I trusted my sister enough not to question her. I took an afternoon nap to make sure I wouldn't be tired when Laurent arrived.

A trail of cool light kisses across my cheek alerted me that Edward was waking me from the nap. I turned towards him, giving him access to my neck while keeping my eyes closed. He slid his hand down to my waist, pulling my body flush against his. I let out a small moan at the contact, while Edward captured my lips with his. The kiss was long and slow as our tongues danced together. He caressed by breast, one after another, causing a slow burn between my thighs. I moved my legs apart so he could position himself between them. The pressure of his body against mine intensified my need for him.

I began rolling my hips against his, and he responded with gentle thrusts against my mound. I hummed in pleasure as my hands started tracing the muscles of his bare skin. His thrusts never faltered from the rhythmic grinding, creating a slow build of fire deep within me. _"Edward" _I whimpered at the pleasure cursing through my body. His lips came closer to my ear, his response singular. _"Shh!"_ I let out a shaky breath before he captured my lips again, causing me to swallow another moan. He moved his lips down my chest and I lost all control.

My hands fisted his hair, igniting a low growl from him. I was ready to explode from the pleasurable friction between us. Edward intensified his thrusts, making them more forceful and faster. His lips were on mine again as we both moved frantically against one another, and finally exploded. We stayed like that, holding each other until we came down.

It didn't escape my notice that Edward didn't hurt me. I realized that he wore soft pyjama pants when he went to the bathroom to run me a shower. I took a moment to do a quiet happy dance, as I was pleased at the latest development in our physical relationship.

We joined the family in the living room half an hour after midnight. Edward preferred I stay away from the late family meeting but I won the argument. He opened his arms for me, inviting me to sit on his lap. Everyone sat in pairs. I didn't hear when Laurent arrived. Emmett and Jasper let him in the front door. He looked very smart, dressed in a silver-grey suit and black shirt with platinum cuff links. His hair was in a neat plat and tied at the back. I noticed his eyes were a muddy orange.

"Good evening, Cullens. I apologize for coming at this hour but my reasons for coming could not wait. I also need to return to Denali, immediately after our discussion." He spoke in his attractive accent.

"Welcome, please take a seat. We were expecting you." Esme motioned for him to sit in the lone winged back chair, within view of everyone. It didn't escape my notice that Carlisle would normally do this. He sat still following Laurent with his eyes.

"I came with news about Victoria…" Laurent started to speak, immediately capturing all our attention.


	44. Chapter 44

**Plans Revealed**

**_Bella's POV_**

_"I came with news about Victoria." Laurent Started_

"She is not pleased with failing to claim her revenge for James death. She is especially unhappy with me. I came across her, while out hunting a few weeks ago. She had been in Alaska, keeping close watch over our coven. She threatened me, promising to send my worst enemy after my Irina too. At the time I was…I couldn't think past the threat…"

Edward interrupted with a growl. I guessed he heard more from Laurent's mind than the words he was saying.

"She gave him battered humans to feed on." Edward informed us.

Laurent dropped his eyes to the floor. "Yes, I am still weak. Change is difficult for one such as I."

I saw Esme nod, encouraging him to continue. It was strange to see the hostility in Carlisle's eyes, even as he sat composed by her side.

"I told her some of what I know about your coven. She was pleased, and decided she would spare my life. She decided she would take her revenge against my coven for my betrayal. I pleaded with her to spare my Irina. In exchange, I had to come here and scout the area and learn your habits.

I must be honest and tell you that I would have done it for her, had it not been for my coven. The sisters were not pleased with my indiscretion. They decided that I would always have company when I left the house.

I could not leave to run this errand for Victoria. I tried, but Irina was always nearby. Frustrated, I decided to tell her about Victoria's request. She was livid – _still is_ – that I have brought danger to her family and yours. She insisted that I meet with Victoria again to get more information about her plans. I searched for her weeks; and finally found her yesterday.

I lied to her about my success with stories I've heard about your family. Of course, I had to change them to accommodate your new addition." He nodded towards me.

I should have expected that Irina would follow me, as she did. She heard everything I told Victoria before showing herself. When she joined our company, two others that were with Victoria did too. They could have ended us right there. You see, Victoria wants us to suffer. She wants us to know that death is coming for the ones we care about. To test our disloyalty towards our coven, we had to feed while she watched."

I gasped, bringing his attention to me.

"I'm sorry Miss Bella. We had to do it in order to walk away with our lives; so we could warn you all. She did not tell us much about her plans - although she mentioned that she had been to the South. The companions we saw were only two of the many. She expects the rest to arrive soon."

"An army…" I mumbled quietly. I did not understand how she could have created them so quickly.

"Yes, it seems she has contacted an old friend of hers. She now has her friend's creations at her disposal." Edward growled, got up and put me on the chair.

He started pacing the room, his hands balled into fists.

"What is it Edward?" Carlisle asked, stopping him mid-step.

"He thinks Maria lent Victoria her army." Edward answered, looking at Jasper.

I froze; there was nothing about this in the book. Although, it explained how Victoria was ready to attack so soon. Alice let out a growl of her own at the mention of Maria.

"Did you recognize any of her companions?" Jasper asked. His voice was strained

"No. Maria disposes of the young ones often. It must be time if she is giving them to Victoria. She has done it before while I was with James and Victoria. We needed assistance with a common enemy on another occasion. I cannot imagine why Maria would help her now. My betrayal cannot be the reason."

Laurent was right. I knew what the reason was, _Jasper!_ If Maria learned it was the Cullens that Victoria wanted revenge against, she would do it.

"Where is Irina now?" Esme asked

"I ran her to the safety of our coven and came here immediately. She will tell her family everything, including what she heard about Miss Bella. I know they will have questions for me when I return." His eyes were on Edward, asking for permission to tell them everything.

"Edward it's okay. We'll need to work together." I advised when I saw that he still wished to keep me a hidden. There was no point to it now.

"I must go. Irina will be worried." Laurent stood to leave.

"Laurent, does she know exactly how Alice's gift works?" I asked

"She knows what I do, which is not much. The sisters mentioned that Alice can only see the path one is on, which is what I told her. She expects that you know she is coming for her revenge; just not how or when that will be." He answered.

His eyes held curiosity when he looked at me. I exchanged a quick glance with Alice, Victoria didn't know enough to play with the blind spots in her visions.

"We found traces of vampire scents in the woods. Would you come with us to check if it's Victoria's companions?" Emmett asked.

"Yes of course. I'll leave for Denali from there."

Jasper, Alice and Emmett left with him. I was afraid.

From what I remembered reading about the southern vampires, they were vicious. I looked around the room at my family; compassionate Carlisle, gentle Esme, beautiful Rosalie and my love. I could not imagine them in battle against raw, blood thirsty vampires. We needed help.

"Carlisle, we need to contact the wolves-" I started.

"Why are you so keen to have the wolves involved?" Rosalie spat. I understood she was scared too. I understood her obvious dislike for them.

"They are involved Rosalie, this is their territory too." I didn't want to antagonize her further by mentioning we needed the wolves help.

"Are you sure Bella? I'm not against it. It's just that there is an uneasy history between both our kinds." Carlisle

"Yes, I'm sure. Sam and Billy need to know what we know."

I affirmed, pulling on Edward's arm to lead him to his bedroom. I wanted to go back to sleep, and not think about anything Laurent had told us for a few hours.

"Tell me what you're thinking" Edward asked, the moment the door closed behind us.

"Right now I'm thinking about different ways for you to help me escape reality for a few hours; starting with this."

I placed my lips on his, making my intentions obvious. He kissed me back, moving me towards the bed.

He stopped to undress me, taking his time to kiss the skin he exposed. I made to undo the buttons of his shirt, exploring the muscles of his chest as he slid it off. There was no urgency to our ministrations. Everything was slow and easy. Edward broke our kiss, taking off his jeans then he slipped on a pair of pajama pants. I swallowed loudly at the sight of him undressed. A new craving began to fill me, making me warm in girlie bits.

"Stop."

He turned to me in surprise while his pajama pants were still halfway up his legs. I moved to the edge of the bed, where he stood. My eyes were on his nether regions and I was burning with curiosity and desire.

"May I?" I asked

"Bella, we need some ground rules," he sighed as he stepped away from the bed, pulling his pants all the way up.

"I'm listening," I responded, disappointed he was refusing me.

"Besides waiting until the time is right to come together, it would be dangerous for you if I lost control. I'd rather you didn't push me too hard."

"Edward, I only want to touch you. Everything else can come later. I think it'll help if you hold still." I suggested.

"Please Edward, let my try. I promise to stop the moment it feels uncomfortable for either one of us."

"Just to touch" he rasped. I nodded in agreement, excited at the thought of bringing him pleasure.

"Come to bed Edward, so I can show you just how much I love you." With that, we began a long and loving exploration.

He started with sweet kisses that quickly became deeper and more passionate. He slid himself beneath me, giving me full reign over his body. I kissed down his chest, pulling his pants and underwear down as I went. Edward helped me pull them off. He was fully naked before me for the first time, I still had my long pajama pants and bra on. He made no move to undress me. This was his way to make sure things didn't get out of control.

I sat low on his thighs like I had not too long ago, watching his pulsing member. Slowly, I wrapped my hand around his shaft. Edward hissed, turning still as stone with his eyes closed. My hands looked small as they circled him. Briefly, I wondered how we would ever fit together. I began moving my hand up and down his smooth shaft. Edward started making new sounds, it sounded like a cross between a growl and a purr.

My eyes were focused on my hands and it took all the discipline I could muster not to lean down and kiss him there. I started moving both my hands up, down and as I circled his tip with my thumbs on every upward movement. My finger traced the think line below his member all the way down. Edward's moans got louder and louder. I continued my ministrations, varying the pressure and movement of my hands. Edward began pushing against my hands gently as I made the rhythm faster while squeezing him tighter then releasing my hold . Soon, he exploded in my hand.

I went to the bathroom, washed my hands and got a towel to clean him up. He welcomed me back to bed with long kisses and gentle caresses. He too off my bra and caressed my breasts, taking one in his mouth at a time. His hand trailed down the side of my body to the base of my pelvic bone. He began caressing my throbbing mound rhythmically while his mouth licked and sucked at my exposed skin. It didn't take long for me to fall apart in his arms. I fell asleep quickly threafter, happily satisfied.

Alice and Jasper returned late the next morning. We had been waiting for them to arrive before the family meeting started. They had run with Laurent halfway to Alaska; and successfully sent for Peter and Charlotte.

Jasper explained it was like a calling card, a signal that they sent where Alice had seen them. When they came across it, they would either call or come.

"Bella, perhaps you'd like to finish what you wanted to tell us yesterday." Carlisle said as he started the meeting.

"Um, it's basically what Laurent confirmed. I suspected we would be facing Victoria soon."

"Is this how she plans to take her revenge? By sending an army after us?" Emmett

I nodded. "She did the same in the books."

"If she knows as much as Laurent does about our gifts, then she doesn't know how they work. He doesn't know how far I can hear, or how decisions influence Alice's visions." Edward added.

"That's good news then. At least we know that any blind spots in Alice's visions will be because of the books, and nothing else." I was satisfied with this knowledge.

"It looks like Laurent isn't planning to attack you." Rosalie commented. I heard everything else she didn't say in that one statement. My guard was immediately up.

"No, it looks like he chose differently this time. I'm glad, Irina will have no reason to be hurt later."

"You could choose differently, too." She pushed.

"Would you settle for less than perfect, especially if you knew how to get it?" I asked back. There was no anger, impatience or annoyance in my voice.

"This life is all about settling for less than perfect Bella. You could move back to your mother's house in Phoenix; forget about vampires and werewolves. Why don't you choose differently, Bella?"

And right there, was the crux of why she was upset.

"Because I already know there's nothing for me anywhere else. I understand your views regarding my decisions Rosalie, I really do. I'd like you to understand and respect mine."

"I'm trying Bella, I promised Em I would. It's just hard when every time we meet, you have bad news for us. We have made enemies because of your involvement in our lives and now we face a war for the same reason. You are playing puppeteer Bella, deciding which character lives or dies from your books.

So far, we have played our parts; fought when called upon, argued when we must and even felt the right emotions at the right time. Then you disappear to the reservation and speak to the wolves about things you haven't told us yet. How can we trust you when you would take something like this to the enemy first? And when does it end, Bella? When will we regain the peace we had just a few months ago?"

Rosalie fought hard to keep her composure when in fact she was close to having red hot temper fit. I understood she would never fully support my decision to be involved with her family. I also understood she was upset over her family being in danger often because of my presence here. I knew her distrust and animosity towards the wolves was buried deep; but I resented it, when she called me a puppeteer.

"Rosalie, the fact that Laurent made different choices than in the books means that all the characters are free to do the same. Everyone makes their own choices; some are more predictable than others I guess. James could have chosen differently, and lived. I have no control over what they choose to do. But I do have control over my decisions and I choose to be here. I want to see my family walk away from all of this intact; that is why I went to speak to Billy and Sam.

Most of the major events in the first two books have happened in the past few months. Victoria and her army make up book three. There's only one other thing to happen – if ever – after this; and that is a meeting with the Volturi. I don't know when it'll all end but by the looks of it I'd say very soon."

I couldn't wait to have the constant threat of danger gone. There was only a few things left to get past before my happy ever after starts.

"We are not going to Italy and Irina has no reason to go there either. So how can you be so sure the Volturi will still get involved with us?" She questioned.

"Rosalie, I believe we're getting ahead of ourselves. There is Victoria to focus on for now and the rest will come later. Bella, Alice, how do you think we should proceed?" Carlisle put an end to our civil confrontation.

"I can't see Victoria or anyone with her. Maria is still in the South. I see her traveling north with almost thirty under the moonlight. There is no time frame to that. I'll keep watch. I saw we would need Peter and Charlotte and sent for them. I also see another female vampire here, but the timing is not clear. I don't know her." She tilted her head to the side looking at Edward.

"Zafrina" Edward answered her silent question. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Zafrina, of the Amazon coven?" I asked.

"Yes, you know about her?" Edward was surprised.

"Yes, her gift is the ability to alter reality and create illusions. It would work to our advantage to have her with us." I answered. I was pleasantly surprised to hear that she would come sometime soon.

All eyes turned to me when Alice was done.

"We need to work with the Denali's. I think we should also meet with the wolves because they might be interested in protecting the territory too. In the books, the newborns fought frequently among themselves which reduced their numbers. I don't think this army does that…" Jasper shook his head_ 'no'_ to confirm my statement.

"I'm worried; our numbers will be small compare to what Victoria and Maria are bringing."

"Yes, we are still out numbered. I could never call on anyone to fight for us. We can't risk anyone else's life." Carlisle agreed with my assessment.

"Why don't we let them decide, Carlisle? Maria has made a few enemies during her long existence." Jasper suggested.

"Do we really want to ally ourselves with the kind of enemies she has?" Rosalie challenged. I had the same concern.

"What else is left then?" Emmett asked

"We can call on the Volturi to intervene. They are powerful enough to stop her and her army."

My father always saw the good in people. Carlisle was ever hopeful, however I knew that taking this route would cause us more problems later. Esme seemed to agree with me.

"No. They will know that my daughter is a human who knows about our world. And what about them wanting Alice and Edward for their gifts? If we contact them, we will be giving them our family on a silver platter Carlisle. We are not calling Italy." Esme replied in a tone that shut down exploring that idea any further.

"No one will want to fight with us if they knew we were fighting to save a human. It will be hard to convince them to join us." Rosalie stated. From the looks I saw around the table, I knew she had a point.

"I don't see that they will agree Carlisle." Alice suddenly spoke out of context.

"I was thinking perhaps we should ask some established covens to help us, as opposed to the nomads. They are less likely to spread word about Bella than the travellers would. They also treat their covens like families, much like we do, and may be sympathetic to our cause when they know Bella is Edward's mate." Carlisle explained after Alice's sudden outburst.

"Who exactly?" Emmett asked

"Maybe the Amazons, Siobhan's coven and the Egyptians…" Carlisle spoke his thoughts.

"I can see they won't want to involve themselves in a war against the South. I am curious about the female Zafrina though." Alice spoke quietly.

"We should accept any help we can get." Jasper piped in. "If we can't get numbers then we need gifts. This Zafrina sounds perfect."

"I'll make the calls to the Irish and Egyptian covens, anyway. In the meantime, no one should plan extended hunting trips."

Carlisle planned to try his idea out anyway. I didn't doubt that Alice was right. No one would want to involve themselves in a war against Maria; especially for a human.

"Please call the wolves for a meeting, too. I think we should send someone to ask Zafrina to come, even if it is just to help us with her gift." I added, slightly deflated.

"I can see we will, only in a week's time. Bella would like us to be here for a special occasion." Alice winked at me.

My eyes widened when I realized to what she was referring and I blushed deeply.

"Well I definitely want to be here if Bella is sweating bullets at the mere mention of it. We'll leave immediately after, unless something changes." Jasper confirmed, as he took a shot at teasing me.

Alice and Jasper would be the ones to fetch Zafrina. I agreed that Alice had to be the one to go; and where she goes, Jasper follows.

I wondered if the strong sense of rightness I felt about this had to do with Nahuel; if she'd find him to help us better prepare for the confrontation against the Volturi later.

When we dispersed, I followed Carlisle to his study. Mindful of my family's sensitive hearing; I wrote a note, asking him to block his thoughts from Edward.

Once he assured me he had, I asked him to draw the design of Edward Masen senior's wedding ring if he knew it, still on a written note. I suspected it would be a standard band but I had to be sure. He registered shocked surprise but agreed to do it with an amused smile. He made quick work of it.

I gave the design to Alice, confident that she'd know what to do with it. She was ecstatic, of course, bouncing on the soles of her feet.

"We are meeting with the wolves at a clearing tomorrow evening." Edward informed me as he drove me home later that day.

"I need to be there too." I replied, hoping he wouldn't refuse.

"So this is the answer to the question I asked a few days ago? Victoria and her army?"

Edward hadn't pressed me with questions I couldn't answer about the next big event we had to face. He had given me the time I needed.

"Yes. In the book, Victoria attacks with an untrained newborn army and we win. They were fewer, and the wolves helped. The Denali's stayed out of it because Irina was mourning the loss of Laurent." I confirmed.

"But this army she has now is not an untrained one." He stated.

"I know, but this time we'll have the Denali's too," I added, trying to hold onto the positive and push my fears away.

"Where will you be when all this happens?" He asked, studying my reaction.

"I'll find a reason to visit mom in Florida. I know you'd prefer it if I was far away." I answered, watching a small smirk play on his face.

"Sometimes, I believe that I'm truly blessed. I thought you'd demand to stay." He sighed with relief.

"I did, in the book. And what do you mean by _'sometimes'_?"

He chucked, letting me out the car. We were already parked at my driveway.

"I'm taking the car home. Charlie has already had supper at a friend's. I'll be back shortly." He gave me a peck on the lips and left.

I made quick work of taking a shower and dressing for bed in a blue silk sleep set Alice had bought me. Surprised that Edward hadn't returned yet, I took out the envelope Alice gave me to examine it's contents.

The first thing I saw, was a prospectus for an expensive private school in Alaska. Stumped, I browsed through it briefly and set it aside. There was an admission letter for me at the school, a school map, class schedule and forms for extracurricular activities. I read the letter, and saw that my admission was for September 14th of this year.

I was shocked to realize that Alice saw something that placed me in Alaska just after my eighteenth birthday. I knew it had to be something I decided here, because there was nothing of this in the books. I packed these back into the envelope quickly, and leaned under my bed to hide them with the books.

My hand automatically reached for the first book, _Twilight. _I looked it over, turning it in my hands. I knew I could let Edward read it now.

It was strange; a part of me was scared. I was very different from the unknowing girl about which the books were written. I was scared of Edward's reaction when he learned about her.

In the books, he was always her protector. He was the one in control and the one with more knowledge than that Bella. She needed him more. This time, the roles were reversed. I was the one with more knowledge and control during the past few months. I wondered if he would find her more attractive; see her as a damsel in distress. I was afraid he might decide he needs her and not me.

The other three books held my pain, betrayal, uncertainties and closeness with Jacob. I worried how he would react to them. It would hurt him to know he was capable of causing me pain, like he did in new moon. My family would learn that I told the wolves about their gifts in the books, adding to Rosalie's distrust of my visit to the reservation. I chose Jacob over Edward many times over, and remained close to him even when it hurt Edward. My relationship with Jacob in the books would hurt him too.

I was afraid that might be reason enough to cause him to pull away, thinking Jacob is better for me. Edward would see him as an option for me to have some human life. I had no doubt Rosalie would support him - anything to stop me from becoming a vampire. There was also the possibility Edward may want to wait until next year to marry and change me if we started debating about my mortality soon.

With everything happening much sooner than in the books, next year may be too late.

I wondered at the books again. Who had written them, and why would they expect me to share them with my family when the results could be anything but good. They had been helpful. In that we knew what was coming and how to handle it. At the same time they were hurtful. I could not hurt Edward intentionally. I wondered if I had a choice on whether to share the books or not; in the end. I threw the book back into it's hiding place and settled in to wait for Edward.

"I'm very impartial to that color on you." Edward startled me; leaning casually against the wall by the window.

I gave a shocked smile, remembering he had said the exact same thing to me in the Twilight. I tried not to think too hard about how long he had been standing there, or how much he had seen.

"You're here." I welcomed him as I moved over to make a space for him on the bed.

When he joined me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. I poured all the love and passion I had inside me into the kiss. I told him how much I desperately needed him, his love and acceptance. I told him I needed him to trust me, with the things only I knew about our future. With my kisses, I asked him never to take himself away from me.

"What was that about?" He asked once I settled. I gave a non-commital shrug, unable to put my feeling into words.

"I-I'm also worried, for us and our family. I cannot bear the thought of you being in harm's way,"

he spoke, having made the assumption that I was afraid of the coming battle.

"Oh Edward, I promise we'll be fine. We didn't struggle so hard to get where we are, only to be parted again. If we can get enough help, we'll all make it." I comforted him. It was a little strange to see Edward vulnerable. In the books, he was always the strong one.

"Isn't this backwards, shouldn't I be the strong vampire and you the scared human? I should be comforting you Bella." He sighed, burying his head on the crook of my neck.

"I am a scared human who loves you very much. Let me comfort you. It doesn't make you any less strong."

"You're also a human who knows exactly what I need to hear." He placed light kisses on my chest, moving up my neck to my jawline until he reached my lips.

"Goodnight Isabella." He whispered after he tucked me under the covers.

"G'night, Edward. I love you." I mumbled, my eyes already heavy with sleep.


	45. Chapter 45

**Allies**

**_Bella's POV_**

The older Cullen siblings were graduating the next day. I had plans to eat out at the diner with Charlie. Alice, Edward and I had decided to meet immediately afterward and head for our meeting with the Quileute council.

Dinner with Charlie was unusually animated. My dad chose that day to ask me about my plans for the college, my relationship with Edward and the future.

"I'm just wondering. You aren't serious about Edward, are you?" he asked when I gave him a blank look for the invasive question.

"Which would you prefer dad, that I mess around with lots of boys or be serious about Edward Cullen?" I countered.

I was bidding my time, deciding how to begin to use this opportunity to prepare Charlie for what was coming in the near future.

"I uh…I don't know. I'd rather you stay locked up in your room until you're forty," was Charlie's fatherly reply.

"But that's not going to happen. I've already met Edward and I am serious about him." I answered his initial question.

"Bella, you're only seventeen." Charlie pointed out.

"Eighteen in a few weeks and so is Edward. That's not very different from the age you and Mom met."

"True" he agreed, reluctantly. "And we ended up divorced."

"Yes. Although, she left and moved on and you never did."

I didn't want to hurt his feelings. "I'm like you in that way and so unlike Renee. Once my mind is made up, I stick to my decisions. My heart has already chosen Edward, dad."

"Well...what are you saying, you're ready to marry this guy?" Charlie's question was serious, even with the playfulness.

"Yes, that's exactly what I plan to do." I replied seriously so it shocked him.

"Um, there's no hurry Bella. Wait a few years. Give your old man sometime to get used to the idea."

"I may not have that kind of the time to give, dad. There's so much I want to do before…before I can't do it, and marrying Edward is pretty high on the list."

Charlie and I had never discussed my _'illness'_. I knew he thought I was talking to Renee about it. Carlisle had told him I had symptoms of cervical and vaginal cancer, guessing Charlie would shy away from the details. He had guessed right.

"What else is on that list?"

Charlie ignored the topic again and continued asking me about my list of things to do.

"I'd like to travel; go to college, and have a baby if I can." I answered calmly.

Although I had already decided against Charlie knowing anything about my life with the Cullens, I mentioned this fact. If I'm unsuccessful at changing this detail from the books, he'd at least be prepared to meet Reneesmee.

"A baby? Bella you're just a baby yourself." Charlie spluttered.

"I know I'm very young. I just…I don't want the opportunity to pass me by in case I can't have one later. It frightens me, dad."

I sniffed, holding back my tears. It was true, I was afraid that Edward and I may not get all of our _"everything"_ with things happening so quickly.

"What does Edward think about all this stuff?" Charlie asked, he was never good with tears.

"Edward wants to give me everything I want, except one thing." I huffed dramatically.

"What's it?" Charlie's curiosity was piqued.

"It's nothing, never mind." I said as I shook my head. "Awkward!" I commented.

Charlie raised a questioning eyebrow while refusing to back down.

"Edward, plans on us both remaining virgins until we are married." I explained, clinically.

Charlie coughed. "Well, now that I know that fact, I'm beginning to like him more."

He filled his mouth with food, shutting down the conversation. I let it go, hoping I had given him sufficient warning. It was a good thing that half the town was attending graduation so the diner was almost empty.

Shortly after dinner, Edward and Alice arrived to fetch me at my home. We drove a short distance then they ran the rest of the way with me on Edward's back. Our meeting with the council was at a clearing near the boundary line. I was nervous about the meeting, knowing that I would be expected to talk. We were last to arrive. Everyone was sitted around a fire. There were two wolves lying on the ground in front of Billy, Harry and another elder. Carlisle introduced us as we took our seats on an old tree log.

"As I was explaining, the ones who are coming here are not like us. They will leave a trail of bloodshed as they go. We will do what we must to protect the lives in the area, and are hoping you'd be willing to work with us toward a common goal." Carlisle continued with what he was saying before we arrived.

"How many are coming?" Sam asked.

"Thirty, more or less."

"How can three wolves help against so many?"

Another elder, seated between Billy and Harry asked. I guessed he had to be Old Quil.

We have called on our cousins; a total of eight more. We have been thinking of the best strategies for handling the situation." Carlisle answered. He included Peter and Charlotte, in this count.

"When is this enemy coming?" He followed

"We're keeping an eye out, but it is our understanding that their leader is already here with a few others."

"Are these the ones who have been trying to get into Forks?" Sam asked, gaining a nod from Carlisle.

"We have discussed this situation in detail since Bella brought the us the news." Billy stated. He looked sad.

"Our wolves wish to assist you to protect the area, even though we do not advise it." He paused. "We also discussed the matter of Bella's involvement with your family." My eyes snapped to Billy's face.

"Our treaty holds you accountable for harming or biting a human but not for befriending one. We are concerned she is being influenced unfairly, but she won't allow us a chance to discuss it with her. That fact leaves us with little choice but to request that you distance yourselves from her. Let her be with her family. If she chooses this life when she is older then we will not interfere." Edward had started growling. I put my hand on his chest to calm him.

"Bella?" Carlisle indicated I should reply. I was glad he didn't speak on my behalf.

"How old will I have to be to convince you of my choice, Billy?" I decided against repeating my explanation about my bond of a mate to Edward.

"Bella, it's not exactly a specific age. It is maturity and perspective which is needed."

"If maturity and perspective are the issues then they pose an even more difficult question to answer. I understand better than all of you know, the decision I'm making. My mom, and sisters cannot have children and it is a great burden they carry with them throughout their long lives. My family cannot go out in direct sunlight. Their diet provides sustenance but the taste is bland and they will always have to move from one place to another so they won't raise suspicion with nearby humans. Add to these issues, there is always the threat from your kind or others of their kind. Their lives are not easy. They are lives they never sought in the first place. They do everything they can to not give into their very nature, but rise above it instead of being the monsters you think them to be."

I saw Harry shudder.

"I know all this. I also know that my place is with Edward. I know his life will be mine, too. There is no decision to be made. Whether you want me to wait a year or twenty, it makes no difference to the outcome." I finished.

"How can you be sure Bella? I'd like you to convince me with facts." Harry challenged.

He stretched his legs in front of him the way Charlie always did. It distracted me momentarily. I had heard and understood his question, and I searched my mind for an answer that was evading me.

"If you cannot convince me then how can you be so sure of your own path?" Harry asked again when I didn't reply.

I was sure I heard smugness in his tone of voice. It didn't matter whether or not I could convince them, but I knew it would be much easier if they would simply accept my decision to be with the Cullens.

"From what I've learned about how your wolves imprint; it is absolute, is it not? A wolf will always be devoted to his imprint no matter what capacity their imprint needs him to be. A friend, a brother or a lover, correct?" Sam nodded.

"Therefore, a wolf can imprint on a young baby; only days old." I hoped that their stories proved this fact to be right. Sam nodded again when he saw I was waiting.

"Does it not mean that the baby was created as the wolf's other half?" No one answered.

"Vampires find their mates in a similar way. It is very much like imprinting except the person is referred to as their mate and life partner. Can we not conclude then, that I was created as Edward's other half?"

The question hung in the air. I suddenly felt amused humor. It passed as quickly as it came. Jasper was obviously impressed.

The silence dragged on and neither group said anything.

"Bella, if you know that the vampire presence causes our men to turn, why don't the Cullens leave?" Billy asked, changing the direction of our discussion.

"We could leave; but I prefer to do it after I finish high school for Charlie's sake."

"I was talking about them Bella, not you." I was aware that he had excluded me.

"I go where Edward goes Billy."

"They are what they are Bella. You are human. You cannot follow them around forever. When will you live your life?" Billy asked.

"I will be a vampire soon."

I stated quietly. Everyone who needed to know this was present. I may as well inform them. His whole demeanor changed.

"What do you mean by that? The Cullens told us they had no plans to change you." Sam ground out.

"I am hoping it will be them that change me, although it may not be. There are many vampires that want my blood, literally. Some my family were able to protect me from; those who are coming and others whom we will come across later. I would like the training and _'upbringing'_ the Cullens can provide over the traditional vampire life when it happens. I will always go back to them for Edward, so why not start my life with a family that I love." I was surprised at how firmly I was able to stand my ground.

_"Is it something to do with your blood?" Harry_

_"And you know this for sure?" Billy_

_"It will__break the treaty!" _Sam added to their voices while they all spoke at once.

"No, Sam. There is a way I can be changed without being bitten. You also have to consider the fact that this decision is my choice. I'm not a naive and unknowing human."

I side stepped the minefield; only focusing on Sam. I had no complete answers for Billy and Harry, only my theories. After another prolonged silence filled the clearing, they changed the subject and ignored my statements.

"Bella, will they survive?" Harry asked.

I remembered Jake's injury in the book. I couldn't guarantee that none of the wolves would get hurt.

"I don't know Harry. My brother Jasper is one of the best fighters in the vampire world. The wolves can join in the training he will be giving the family to better prepare for the coming battle."

A feeling of pride and gratitude filled me. Jasper was letting me know how he felt. I gave him a small smile.

"If anyone gets hurt – not bitten, of course; Carlisle will attend to them. He is knowledgeable in human and vampire physiology. The wolves are closer to humans that way. In addition, Rosalie and Edward have medical degrees if they are needed."

I felt Rosalie's eyes burning holes in the side of my head.

"We don't need their help, we heal fast." Sam stated.

"Yes, but your bones can heal the wrong way if they are broken. Accept help Sam. At least it's a doctor to whom you don't have to explain your extra chromosome count." I was getting tired of their pride and stubbornness.

"This exchange is interesting to watch." Billy chuckled without humor. "Bella is calling the shots for seven vampires by telling them who will do what, when and where."

I narrowed my eyes at my father's life long friend. I did not like his condescending remark.

"We respect the advice and opinion of everyone in our family Mr. Black. They all have something valuable to offer. If Bella makes the resources of our family available to you, then we will follow through." Esme's retort was gentle but her words biting.

"Our wolves will join you. Train them, prepare for the battle. We will accept any assistance with our injured and request you look after our young men." The old man sitting between Billy and Harry spoke.

"Bella Swan. Do you know who I am?" his gaze focused on me next.

"I am guessing that you are Quil Ateara; grandfather to Quil who is Jacob's friend." I answered respectfully.

"That is true. And who are you?"

He asked with challenge in his eyes. Something about his question forced me to dig deeper for an answer he would find acceptable.

"I am Isabella Marie Swan-Cullen. I'm also mate to Edward Cullen" I answered, catching a glimpse of a smile on Esme's face.

He nodded thoughtfully, looking satisfied with my answer.

"The treaty between our people stands; as Bella Swan said it will be so even when she makes the change. Therefore, we will not act according to the treaty when she becomes one of you. We do request you leave the area as soon as it happens. We do not wish to risk anybody's life with a young one." Old Quil spoke, his words deliberately delivered slowly.

I knew that I wouldn't be a typical newborn but this wasn't the time to bring that information forward. Edward was watching my face for any reaction. I guess he was expecting me to argue or be sad. I kept my face composed.

"We don't know when that will will wait until Bella is ready." Carlisle spoke after some silence.

"Was there something else you wish to discuss?" I didn't raise my eyes to see every one's silent response. "Bella?"

I turned my head to Carlisle. There were many disjointed thoughts in my head.

"There is one thing I'd like to propose." I spoke up.

"Before we leave the area; I'd like for the treaty to be changed to include me and anyone who bears the name _Cullen_. Of course, they will all abide by my family's diet."

Billy nodded thoughtfully after giving me a long stare. He wasn't pleased. By requesting this addition to the treaty, I made my decision final in his eyes.

We arrived back at the Cullen home to find the whole family assembled in the dining room. Esme walked forward to give me a hug.

"You handled yourself beautifully Bella, I'm proud of you." She beamed.

"They were excited to learn new things from the information Bella had given before, and throughout the meeting. Their plan was to thoroughly question her. They couldn't because she confused them with answers that they were not expecting." Edward spoke while looking directly at Carlisle.

"How do you feel about this Bella?" Carlisle asked with concern written all over his face.

"I'm alright dad, We had a positive outcome."

"I mean about leaving Forks, dear." he clarified.

"It's alright. It was going to happen eventually current circumstances not withstanding." I knew this fact to be true.

He searched my face before kissing my forehead.

"I'm glad you brought up the treaty Bella. I'll see to it the necessary changes are made. You may not be aware of it but the Quileute had their own agenda for today's meeting." Carlisle told me what everyone seemed to know already.

"They had different strategies in place, their goal was to make us leave Forks immediately. Of course, the pending attack demands we stay a little while longer. They planned to discredit the reasons you are with me, or force a distance between us as you remember. If any of us had spoken for you, they would have been more forceful and unreasonable." Edward filled in.

"That is why I let you speak for yourself and you did well my daughter." Carlisle added with a smile.

"With plausible theories too." Jasper smirked at me. I winked back.

"Now we have to look forward. There's still only a few of us against the large number of vampires who are coming." Carlisle stated.

"Yes, I don't like the odds; especially against trained fighters. I expect many will be young, the ones who have survived the last two years' of confrontations. We need experienced fighters on our side." Jasper

"Alice have you been able to see Victoria, Riley or Maria?" Her eyes flashed with hostility at the name.

"Yes, Maria will be making her way up north with what looks like the rest of Victoria's army. So far, there's twenty-eight of them. I haven't seen Victoria. The boy Riley, is still human. He lives in Seattle. The Denali's have moved to their home in Chicago for now." She spoke formally, clearly unhappy to be speaking about Maria.

"Maybe Victoria won't create any newborns this time since she doesn't need them. Perhaps those people in Seattle are safe from being killed or being turned now." Esme spoke, hopefully.

"It's possible. It would explain why there are only three wolves and not more. I am happy about it - if the others can be spared from phasing." I added.

A part of me was also glad not to have to deal with the wolf Jacob. He would be an unwelcome addition to our problems.

"Do you know when they were supposed to phase?" Emmett asked out of curiosity.

"In the book, Victoria attacked next year after graduation. The other wolves would have started turning early January of next year. I suppose it's when she started creating new vampires in Seattle."

Something about this fact was important. I felt it – and shelved it to examine later.

"Next year?" Rosalie asked in alarm.

"Yes. The timing for this event is off too. It seems everything is crammed together. Events are happening one after another and much sooner than in the books. The only thing that helps is that all of it is happening in the same order." I was rambling, speaking my thoughts out loud.

"It does help to understand more or less what we are facing Bella. I'm glad that you are keeping an eye out for any signs even with the confusion around the timing." Jasper soothed.

"But what does it all mean? What will fill in the rest of the time when everything she expects has passed. We will be blind." Rosalie stated. Everyone could see she was nearly hysterical.

"I'm right here you know," Alice retorted.

The rest of the discussions produced little new information. I apologized to my mom and sisters for speaking carelessly about them to the wolves. Edward took me home soon after the family meeting ended.

"You said some things tonight that I'd like to ask you about, if you don't mind?"

I knew this conversation was coming. We were laying lazily on my bed.

"Which vampires want your blood?" He questioned.

"Well, it's true. James, Victoria and her army want to kill me. The Volturi will want to kill me, that is until Aro suspects my gift. He will change me and make me join them then. And there is you - who wants a taste."

"That is not how they understood it," He ignored my jab.

"I thought so but I wasn't interested in explaining."

I cringed, waiting for him to say something unkind. I used a play on words with the Quileute. He may think I did the same with the family, too.

"What about changing without being bitten?" he asked

"You changed me by injecting your venom straight to my heart in the book. We were pressed for time."

"You were dying."

It was a statement not a question. I nodded my head against his chest. Edward's hold on me tightened at the confirmation.

"I have to give you the first of four books about us to read tomorrow." I said quietly. Edward did not respond immediately.

"Only if you're sure." Came a quiet reply. I almost didn't hear it.

I took a long shaky breath, trying hard to keep my fears at bay.


	46. Chapter 46

**Facing Uncertainties**

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward found me waiting for him the next morning. I'd had an uneasy night's sleep, because I was so focused on giving him Twilight to read.

I decided I would let him read the book, despite my fears. I was more afraid of the unknown consequences if I denied him the opportunity when it was time. It was the easiest of the books, which ended with Jame's death. There would be nothing new for him to discover about our future.

"Is this a bad time?" Edward startled me from my thoughts. His eyes were fixated on the book in my hands.

"No, come sit." I invited.

"This is the first of the four books about us. It is time I gave it to you to read." I held the book out for him to take.

"You don't seem convinced." He observed, making no move to take the book.

"I have my reservations about you reading it. But there's nothing I can do about it now."

"Tell me about them." Edward requested, surprising me. I thought he would have already started reading the book.

"Um, it's just that I'm different from my book self. I think knowing about the path my life will take before I moved to Forks gave me a lot more determination to ensure our happiness. It changed me." I shrugged, trying to downplay my anxiety.

"Do you think you changed for the better or for worse?" Edward asked.

I hesitated, I had no real answer to his question.

"I guess it depends on whose point of view you're asking about." I hedged.

"I am guessing you would make changes which are best for you, so I'm asking about my point of view." he answered immediately.

"Then only you will know the answer to that question. You may find out you like Bella from the book more than you like me." Edward was quiet for a moment. When I raised my eyes to his, I found him studying my face.

"Is that what you're afraid of?" I shrugged in answer to his question.

"I don't think that's possible, Bella." He assured

"You can't say for sure until you've read all four books. Take the book Edward. I need to go make breakfast." I cowered.

It was bad enough to know there were vampire and human females to compete against; I couldn't handle having to compete against myself.

Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me.

"I don't want anything more that I want you, Isabella Marie Swan." He assured.

"Um, I might hold you to that statement one of these days Edward Anthony Masen Cullen" I hinted suggestively, kissing him back.

"Anytime." He replied without hesitation.

"I was hoping you'd join me for a day in our meadow. Alice said the sun will make an appearance today."

"Oh, yes please." I gladly accepted.

I was still not used to the sight of Edward's beautiful sparkly skin in sunlight. We ran to our meadow after I finished my breakfast.

"Tell me what's in here."

Edward held up Twilight to me. I hadn't noticed he'd brought it with us.

"If I tell you the story, it will ruin it for you. Although, you have lived through this book so it may be a moot point."

"Please, Bella."

He released the full force of his dazzling golden eyes on me and I caved.

"Um, it's written in my own words. It begins at the time I move to Forks and continues until Jame's dies. The last chapter is about us going to prom." I added

"I see; so there's nothing about our future in this book?" He asked.

He was laying flat on his back enjoying the sun's rays dancing on his skin. There was no curiosity or eagerness to read the book in his expression or demeanor. He confused me.

"Not that I can remember. I'm sorry Edward." I swallowed the words, unsure if _'sorry'_ was really how I felt.

"Why are you sorry?" As he sat up, his face was suddenly closer to mine.

"I don't know why I can't just give you all four books. I mean, it's your life too and I'm not a vampire. I could miss something important."

I started picking at the grass beneath me in an effort to distract myself.

"I'm not sorry that you're not sharing the books with me – curious – but not sorry." He responded softly after a few minutes. His response surprised me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It's difficult to explain. There is a part of me that is curious, suspicious, wants to know all the things you know, and control everything. It is the part of me which complements my gift perfectly. I also want to know so I can help you carry this huge burden. I can see how difficult it is for you to argue with anyone who questions you, myself included. Then there is another part of me which _likes _the mystery that is you and everything you bring into my existence. In a few short months, you have taught me lessons I would have never learned no matter how long I lived." He must have seen the confusion on my face because he continued to explain.

"I'm not sure if anyone has mentioned this to you. I planned to leave before we received your letters. I was going to search the world for my mate, and if I failed to find her, I planned to offer my services to the Volturi." I gasped at the revelation.

"It's the truth. For so long I carried the pain of being alone. It had started to eat away at me and make me bitter towards my family. The pain has been a more dominant constant companion to me the past decade or so. I resented Carlisle for bringing me into this life, only to suffer loneliness. I was jealous of them all for relationships they have with their mates. I was even jealous of humans everywhere because they could experience a connection forbidden to me; however fleeting those connections sometimes were. I could no longer pretend to be content within myself when I secretly wished to be part of a whole.

I controlled my emotions and thoughts carefully in order to hide the depth of my pain from Alice's visions and Jasper's gift. Even then, I slipped often enough for them to know some of what I was really feeling. I'd run out of the house every night under the pretense of giving them privacy. The real reason was that I needed time to swim in my misery. Away fron the house, I could allow myself to feel all the anger, pain, frustration and helplessness I had inside without an audience.

I could cry without hurting Carlisle's feelings or breaking Esme's heart. Sometimes, I would just think long and hard about my life. I began to doubt if I was capable of giving the kind of love I desired to another person. I didn't know whether or not I could accept another's love. Esme always thought perhaps I was changed too young, that I lacked something which would allow me to mate. I believed she was right for sometime. It only increased my anger toward Carlisle unfairly.

As the years went by, my hope of finding a mate lessened. I didn't fight to keep it alive. It would have been the last straw if I had followed through with my plans to search the world for her. I thought I owed myself at least that much, before all of my hope to find a mate was gone."

I listened, unmoving, while Edward's words pierced through my heart. It tore at my soul to know he had been in so much pain and no one else knew about it. I tried unsuccessfully to hold back the tears that began to fall from my eyes.

"Don't cry Bella. Don't you see, you gave me hope." He wiped my tears away.

"Since we first received your letters, I have had it in abundance. I tried to fight against it. I feared disappointment, and even ran away to Denali. I could never escape your face or the words in your letter while I was away. You are my angel. Heaven sent you to make me whole. On a single sheet of paper, you answered the call of my heart. Of course, you also brought complications with your scent and mental silence." He smiled and I frowned.

"I don't mean it in a bad way." He chuckled at my frown, smoothing out the lines on my forehead.

"I learned to trust blindly where your mind is concerned. I am still learning, every second of every day. With my mind reading ability, I have always had the advantage of knowing people's true thoughts and intentions. I'm sure I would have come to believe you are my mate in time but not without a struggle.

I have watched how you choose to handle the challenges we've faced and it never ceases to amaze me. You think differently than I do. You use the information you have differently than I would. I'm convinced you care about our family's well being and you will do whatever you must do to protect us. I trust you with my life Bella."

My eyes were wide with amazement at the declaration. Ever since the confrontation that lead to my coma, I had thought Edward doubted me. However slowly, I thought not letting him read the books was eating away at our relationship.

"Um, wow," was all I could think to say.

"Yes, wow" he chuckled, amused by my lack of vocabulary.

"Bella, I've lived through a month of fear without you. I did not know whether or not you'd return to me. It changed my perspective on things. I realized that every moment I have with you is a gift to be cherished. I'm happy to live in the present with you in my arms. I don't want to miss a single moment of our time together by focusing on a perpetually changing future."

He was suddenly serious. I let his words settle in my mind before I asked.

"So, are you saying you're not interested in our future?"

"I am saying that I have decided to lock away my doubts and insecurities about us. If that includes not learning about our written future, then so be it. It is the now that matters the most. You said it yourself, things are not happening exactly like they were written. I believe everything you've told us so far, and, I trust you will protect me and my family as we will protect you." I was speechless.

"Are you not even curious about hearing my thoughts?" I asked, still trying to understand this unexpected turn of events.

"I am, and always will be curious about what you are thinking Bella. But, even that is not worth missing a single moment of your unpredictable responses. Besides, I have known where you keep the books for sometime and haven't been tempted to look."

My eyes widened as he smiled reassuringly.

"How?"

"Don't worry, you've been very careful. It's just…with my enhanced sight, one can see when dust particles have been purposefully moved to make a path."

I could only stare at him while stumped into silence.

"Now, tell me what is it about letting me read the books that worries you so much?"

Just like that, we were back to me. Edward had been very honest with me; more honest than I could have hoped he would be. I had been afraid to ask him about his thoughts on the books and our relationship. I felt I owed him the same level of honesty in return.

"Well, there are differences between me and my character in the books." He nodded for me to continue.

"She is more innocent and inexperienced when it comes to dealing with attention from boys. In the books, you were more in control of our relationship. You made all the decisions - without talking to me first - because you believed you knew what was best. Then, there are other things that I don't think it's fair for you to know, especially since they are not happening now."

"Care to elaborate?" He prompted

"The hurt we both suffered apart, for one. The book is in my words and I know you don't like hearing about me being in pain. Also, while you were gone, I grew close to Jacob in the books. Although I always saw him as a brother, I unknowingly encouraged his romantic advances. In the end, I hurt him when I chose to be with you. Of course, I still felt responsible for his pain.

So whenever he would call, I ran to him without realizing how much it hurt you. I made a real mess of things in the books, Edward. I-I'm afraid you will be hurt if you read about it. I'm afraid it will change the way you see me." I kept my eyes averted as I spoke.

"I see." He took a deep, unnecessary breath and waited until I had raised my eyes before he spoke.

"I'll be honest and tell you that surrendering control of our relationship to you is one of the most difficult things I have ever had to do. Vampire males are very possessive and controlling by nature; more so when it comes to our mates. It is a daily struggle for me to let you lead and not exercise that control. That is another thing I am constantly learning while being with you. It confuses Jasper. Of all the females in the house, Alice is the most controlled." He stated.

His statement shocked me. In my view, Alice seemed the least controlled and Rosalie was right there with her. He laughed when he read the confusion on my face.

"It's hard to believe isn't it?" I nodded.

"Her gift helps her bypass Jasper's more…_stringent_ rules. She can anticipate his reaction to whatever she chooses to do. Rosalie, on the other hand, is just plain stubborn. Even with her pigheadedness, Emmett is the one in control." He explained.

I wondered at this new information about vampire mating. I wasn't aware it existed, there was no mention of it in the books. I was definitely uncomfortable with the idea of being controlled. Whoever sent me the books must have left this information out purposefully.

"Edward, what does that mean for us then?" I asked, needing to understand more.

"In my view, it means nothing. Actually, I think Jasper and I are sailing in the same boat this time. Both you and Alice have more information and can anticipate our reactions. Like how you offered to visit your mother to be away during the up coming battle." He explained.

"But…what about when all I know is gone and I have to play it by the ear? Aren't you worried I might do something wrong?" I asked, still unconvinced.

"Bella, I'm not a tyrant who has no room for you to make mistakes. Being my mate, you instinctively know how to carry yourself. Besides, you have already learned how to best fit us together from the books. You are practicing it now. I don't think you'll wake up changed one day. You will be frozen in time." He had a point.

My mannerisms will also be frozen after my change. I let the subject go, deciding to discuss it later with the Cullen women.

"As you said," he continued, "By your tone of voice, I gather that the decisions I made for the both of us in the books weren't always the best ones. I can see how that is possible, given that I cannot read your thoughts."

"Also, because I'm human." I added before I could stop myself.

He stared at me blankly and nodded.

"If you hadn't prepared me with your letter and shared that you will be changing, I would have fought to prevent it. As it is, every time I hear you say you belong with me; and you will be with me forever, it melts my reservations away. That must be one of the times where I made a bad decision for us isn't it?" he asked.

I could only nod at the beautiful man before me. I was afraid to let Edward in this morning, now he was the one freely talking to me about his fears and uncertainties. He had never been more open with me. I fell more deeply in love with him than ever before.

"As for the other things and Jacob, you seem to be handling those issues. Like I said earlier, I trust you with my life." He finished.

I felt the weight I didn't know I carried fall off my shoulders. I felt so much happiness that I threw myself at him, hugging him tightly.

"You are brilliant…trusting…loving…understanding... and I love you so much," I said as I kissed him between words.

"I love you too my Bella; you are my life." He responded, returning the kiss.

It started out slow and sweet but quickly turned passionate. Edward let go of my mouth when I needed air but his lips never left my skin. He kissed and licked my neck, before kissing my lips again. He pulled me up to straddle his lap, placing me on top of his excited member.

"Can you feel me Bella?" He asked, taking a ragged breath. I could only respond with a moan.

"That is what you do to me." He spoke again, moving my hips against his creating a delicious friction between us. "I want you Bella; body, mind and soul. I want to be yours."

Between the passion of his lips, the wetness in my core and his words I lost all coherent thought and my voice. Suddenly, I was flat on my back and Edward was kneeling between my legs. He kissed the insides of my thighs as his hands reached for my underwear. Earlier, I had debated with myself whether or not to wear them with my skirt. It seemed to be no obstacle for him as he slid them off my legs. I wasn't oblivious to the fact that Edward had never seen this most intimate part of my body. He took a moment to look at my girlie bits, making me blush the deepest shade of red ever. I almost squealed in delight when he leaned his head between my legs. He pulled my legs further apart as he began to taste me.

The smooth velvety sensation of his tongue on my privates drove me wild. My hips bucked involuntarily, needing more contact. He held me down with one arm, giving me no outlet but to feel every calculated stroke and suck. Just as I started to feel the warmth build inside me, he changed his focus, letting his tongue circle my entrance. I knew right then I wanted to feel him inside of me. As though he read my mind, he slid a finger in me. I squeaked at the cool intrusion before relaxing to welcome him. The feeling was surreal and it left me wanting more. After a moment, I felt a slight discomfort as he added another finger. He let my hips go and I bucked against his fingers and tongue. I was full of him, barely aware his other hand was caressing my nipple. Everything was hazy. The familiar warmth began to build again with a vengeance. I knew I wouldn't last long but I didn't want him to stop.

"Come for me Bella, I want to taste you." Edward's words barely registered before I was consumed in total ecstasy.

He continued to kiss me and eventually made his way up my body to my lips. I could taste myself mixed with his delicious taste and it was mouthwatering. The little piece of heaven he had given me moments ago would drive me wild until my curiosity was truly satisfied. I opened my eyes to find him watching me.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, mesmerized

"And you have opened Pandora's box." I warned. "It's going to be hard to wait now."

"Patience is a virtue Bella," he teased, helping me to get decent.

"So, are you not going to read Twilight?" I asked, as I caught sight of the book a few feet away from me.

"I will, just not today."

"When?" I asked

"Is there anything I desperately need to know that's in that book?" He countered. I thought a little bit before shaking my head 'no'.

"Let me know when that answer changes. For now, I'm happy living in the moment." He declared, laying next to me to absorb more sun.

I smiled and accepted his answer. I was confused by it; by this Edward who wasn't nearly as curious as I expected. I wondered what it all meant - if he never read the books. I searched my mind, trying to decipher some meaning to this development and failed miserably.

"Won't your family want to read it?" I asked after a few moments.

"Carlisle, Esme, Jasper and Alice don't care either way. Carlisle and Esme are just happy because we're happy. They decided long ago not to let the existence or knowledge of the books interfere with what's important. Alice would read it for the thrill of a new story about people she knows. She is used to living in the future, the past holds little interest for her. Besides, she can see snippets of the coming future. She is focusing all her energy on it now. Jasper is neutral and he trusts in Alice's judgment."

"What about Emmett and Rosalie?" I asked

"Emmett is curious and he would never turn down the opportunity to read the book. The same goes for Rosalie. She still doesn't understand the way you think, or should I say, what draws me to you." He answered. "Don't feel pressured to let them read the books if you are not ready, Bella."

With that, we fell into a comfortable silence.

"Edward" I called to him after a few moments. He hummed his reply as though his thoughts were far away.

"We get married in the books. On our honeymoon, we get pregnant with a beautiful baby girl." I spoke quietly listening for any changes in him as I rested my head on his chest. He grew still as stone for a long time.

"Is that how you die?" He asked with a raspy breath.

"I moved too quickly one day and the placenta dislodged. The baby was fighting for her life. She couldn't breathe." I gave a partial answer.

"You and the baby were in danger." He stated

"Yes, you delivered her and changed me. You saved us both." The silence dragged on.

"That's what you're fighting for, isn't it? You want all of the promises in the book." He asked.

"Yes, I want them all, for us. Above everything else, I want you." I answered. It felt selfish saying it out loud for some reason.

"Then promise me you'll stay with me. Promise me you'll survive long enough to be turned whether or not we are blessed with a baby this time." He begged, still as a statue beneath me.

"Till my heart stops beating." I promised.

I was happy he didn't ask further about the details of what I had just shared. It felt good that he knew what was coming, too - what I hoped would happen. I wasn't sure if he knew the pregnancy would be hard, or if telling him would make him opposed to it. I also felt no pressure from him to have a baby. His concern was for me, first and foremost.


	47. Chapter 47

**_One hundred and four_**

**_Bella's POV_**

The days following our talk at the meadow were pure bliss. Edward and I were closer than ever before. The feel of a distance between us wasn't there any more. We were finally in sync.

He never asked about the books and I didn't offer any more information. Considering everything else that was going on, we were in our personal bubble of happiness and contentment. I took advantage of Edward's new found understanding and planned his birthday gift with Alice and Emmett.

The idea of going through with my plan terrified me. I didn't know if I could do it and Edward's anticipated response was even more terrifying. I often wondered if I was rushing things.

During the days leading to his birthday, I often thought that I should cancel my plans and wait on him. Just as the doubt would settle in my mind; I'd remember that I was still human and there was a deadline looming in our future. A deadline neither he nor I could pinpoint with certainty. All we had was the books as our guide, and only I was entrusted with the details.

Emmett found my idea for celebrating Edward's birthday entertaining. He was happy I'd asked him for help with something this significant and threw himself into the project. Jasper was preoccupied.

He worried as he planned the battle strategy for the coming fight. He had already started training Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Rosalie. As expected, none of the covens Carlisle had called agreed to help fight with us. Alice's vision of Zafrina's visit was still solid. She could see Maria and those with her clearly. She still couldn't see Victoria.

She used the blank spots created by Victoria in her visions to learn how to see around the wolves. We planned to have the Denalis and wolves train together after Zafrina's arrival. She was expected after Edward's birthday celebration. Alice estimated the battle would be ten days later.

While I allowed plans for Edward's birthday to fully occupy my thoughts, I was worried for my family and our friends' safety during the coming battle. Edward, Jasper, Emmett and Carlisle spent most evenings discussing our options. Esme occupied herself fully by overseeing preparations for the building development of our new home.

Alice and Emmett entered my room through the window to bring me Edward's birthday gift on the morning of day. I opened the small gift box to reveal the double diamond silver band with cable inlay piece. I was awed by its beauty.

The cable wrapped around the band in a braid of red copper and silver which represented the colours of our life sources, blood and venom. Alice insisted on using two diamonds from Edward's collection. Emmett made sure the band was strong enough for Edward to wear without breaking easily.

When Alice announced Edward's arrival, both disappeared out through the window again. We spent the day together without any mention of its significance.

Panic and anxiety gripped me later that evening, as we drove to the Cullen home. I could hear my heart drumming in my ears. My palms were sweaty at the prospect of what I planned to do.

There was a chance that Edward would find my actions too forward for his turn of the century values. My only comfort was that Alice hadn't seen any visions which would have warned me off my chosen path. She couldn't be certain of the outcome. Edward had yet to make a decision.

"Are you alright Bella?" Edward asked, pulling me from my reverie.

I hummed a non-commital answer. I did not trust my voice to not betray me. He suddenly pulled over to the side of the road with a contemplative look on his face. I started hyperventilating. I worried he might have heard Alice or Emmett's thoughts, or perhaps one of our enemies was nearby.

"Why is my family singing Christmas carols in their thoughts in the middle of June?" He asked after a moment.

The unexpected random question made me laugh my worries away. I shook my head and encouraged him to continue driving. He was very suspicious but did as I asked. When we drew closer, I saw the Cullen home was not as brightly lit as usual. All floors were twinkling with candlelight. The living room had been turned into a large dance floor. There was no furniture except a lone love seat. There were fresh flowers everywhere and rose pedals lining the floor. The setting was intimate and perfect.

"Happy one-hundred-and-fourth Edward,"

I smiled up at his frozen figure when we walked though the doorway.

"Don't be mad at them, it was my idea." I defended as I unsuccessfully pulled at his arm.

He allowed me to pull him a few steps inside as his eyes kept searching my face.

"I know you don't celebrate birthdays and if you want, I promise this will be the only time. It's just…it's your first one with me so I hope you don't mind." I ran out of words to say as his face never relaxed.

He responded with a tight-lipped smile and just two words, "Thank you".

It made me nervous. I wasn't so sure whether the party was a good idea anymore. Alice jumped in front of me to give him a hug and express her well wishes to him. Rosalie walked the few steps between them and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Esme did the same, kissing both his cheeks.

"Aw, shucks! Now I feel really old."

Carlisle exclaimed with a bothered expression on his face. It had us breaking into chuckles. That was all it took for Edward to relax.

We talked briefly on light topics before Esme brought out a single piece of candle lit chocolate cake. I was surprised, thinking they were going to make Edward eat it. However, Rosalie explained when she caught the confused look on my face.

"You are the human-food-eating-mate to the birthday boy Bella. The cake is for you. He can make a wish and blow out the candle."

Edward did as instructed and started feeding me the cake. I didn't mind, I was happy Esme only brought out a small piece. His family presented him with their gifts. Emmett and Rosalie presented him with a card for enhancements to his Vanquish. Rosalie had already installed them on the car. Jasper and Alice pointed his eyes to the corner of the room where a luxurious laz-boy chair sat.

I battled with my giggles as Jasper explained the chair's features and how comfortable it would be for an aging body. Carlisle and Esme gave him a card with an enclosed invitation to Isle Esme. He pulled me to him for a dance after he thanked everyone. The others joined us, twirling around us in the big living room. Before long, they all disappeared to other rooms in the house.

"Hmm, I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was changed. The day has always served as a reminder of my lost human life. Thank you for organizing this party. I have a lot of reasons to celebrate with you in my life." He stated.

My reply was a smile and a soft kiss. I felt anxious about giving him his gift.

"What did you wish for?" I asked

"I wished for you to be happy and have everything you want."

He replied as he ran his fingers though my hair. His words melted my heart. I didn't know what to say back.

"Thank you, but wasn't the wish supposed to be for you?"

"As selfish as it may sound, the wish was for me."

"I wish you happiness too. I wish for you to have everything you want." I returned his wish.

"As I have told you before, I will never want anything more that I want you." He reminded.

"And I told you I'll hold you to those words someday soon."

"Yes, you did."

I hated moving from my position on his lap so I could fetch the gift box from my bag. I did it anyway.

"Here's my gift to you." I placed the closed box on his open palm after settling myself comfortably on his lap.

"This gift represents all you want and all I want, as well."

He stared at the box a moment longer before he opened it. His expression was smooth as he looked at the sparkling ring.

"I thought you might like something from my time; to remind you of my love and commitment. I love you Edward Cullen. If you'll have me, I'd like you to accept this ring as a promise of my body, mind and soul. I'll never want anything more than I want you."

I stopped rambling as the words died in my throat. I felt none of the anxiety I had earlier. In its place, there was an overwhelming amount of love and anticipation.

"Are you proposing to me Bella?" Edward asked, his eyes never leaving my face.

I nodded. My mouth felt dry.

"Well, you certainly know how to take me out of my comfort zone." He exclaimed, looking at the ring again. I held my breath, waiting for him to give me some indication of his answer.

"Isn't a proposal supposed to be the other way around?" He asked.

"Yes and No," I replied.

"Nothing about us or our relationship is conventional. Please, don't be upset because I asked first. I know that if this was a different time, you would have courted me. Then you would have asked my father for my hand before getting down on one knee to ask me to marry you. My answer would have been 'yes'."

I then explained to him the design of this ring represents the uniqueness of our relationship.

"In my time, it is acceptable for me to ask you. Marry me Edward, make me the happiest woman in all existence."

His eyes bored into mine as he stared at me for a long moment.

"Do I say _'yes'_?" He made it sound like a question.

"I believe that is what you say when you agree." I smiled encouragingly.

"Yes, I'll marry you Isabella Marie Swan; and become the happiest man in all existence."

With that, he captured my lips in a sweet kiss. I couldn't hold back the tears falling down my cheeks. When we broke apart, I was pulled off his lap into a bone-crushing hug.

"Well, now it's clear who wears the pants between you two. Welcome to the family little sis, officially" Emmett was all smiles when he congratulated us.

With a genuine smile, Rosalie gave us each a hug. Alice and Jasper were next to congratulate us followed by Carlisle and Esme.

"I can see why you were so anxious. If you had told me and Em, we would have gladly beat a positive response out of him." Jasper teased after hugging me.

Esme held onto us a little longer while Alice bounced impatiently behind her. She was ready to ambush us with questions about details we hadn't discussed. After Edward pulled me to him again, I noticed he wore my gift on his ring finger. It looked perfect on him.

Esme announced they family were going hunting for the night. I noticed they had changed their clothing. We knew they were not going far with the threat that loomed over our heads and appreciated the little privacy they were giving us. As soon as they disappeared, Edward picked me up and flitted us to his room.

He placed me on the bed and pulled something from his bedside drawer.

"This is yours. It's a sign of my unending love and commitment to you. This is a promise of my body, mind and soul to you – though I'm not entirely convinced I have one. I promise to love you, Isabella Marie Swan; everyday of eternity." He placed the open black box in my hands.

I was teary eyed as I took in the ring in the box. It was the exact same ring described in the books, the one that had belonged to his mother. He took it out of the box and placed it on my ring finger.

"Thank you Edward," I mumbled as I admired how perfectly it fit my finger.

"I planned to propose to you on your eighteenth birthday as that is the age one is considered an adult these days. Now I understand how right you are. Nothing about our relationship is conventional. We're both engaged at seventeen."

He stated with a satisfied smile as his eyes studied the ring on my finger. I knew how happy it made him to see it there.

"Technically, I am seventeen. You are the gross hundred-and-four year old man." I teased.

"You are an impatient seventeen year old girl. Perhaps I should have waited until you're an acceptable age of seventy-five before I proposed. No one would care about the age difference then." He teased back.

I pulled a face. I couldn't imagine being seventy-five and having this god of a man proposing to me. That would be beyond gross.

Suddenly, I was happy Edward chose not to read Twilight a few days ago. I didn't want him to think that I was struggling with being older than him as much as I had in the books. I knew better now.

"Relax Bella," he chuckled at the look on my face.

"I'm happy to have stated my intentions now and wouldn't change a single thing about this moment." He placed a gentle kiss on my cheek.

I turned my head slightly to allow my lips to meet his for a kiss. We didn't talk more about getting married that night. I hadn't realized how tired I was until I yawned and drifted off into sleep a few minutes later. The last thing I remember was Edward happily kissing each finger of my ring hand.

* * *

The next morning, an alarmed looking Alice woke me roughly from sleep. Edward helped me sit up while making sure I was properly covered. I noticed Jasper leaning against the door with a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Alice?" I asked sleepily.

"I had a vision. The Volturi are coming to Forks." The announcement knocked the remaining sleep from my eyes.


	48. Chapter 48

**_Cloaked Guests_**

**_Bella's POV_**

"I had a vision. The Volturi are coming to Forks." The news knocked the remaining sleep from my eyes.

* * *

"When?" I asked

"They will arrive in two days, before Maria and her army." According to Alice's estimate, there were ten days left before the battle.

"Who is coming, exactly?"

I remembered from the third book, that the Volturi guard knew of the newborn army. They had let them attack - in hopes that they would reduce the size and talents of the Cullen family.

"Aro, Jane, Alec, Demetri, Felix and four others whom I do not know." Edward was the one to answer from what he saw in Alice's mind.

Alice had never met the Volturi before. It made sense that Aro would come, somehow. Edward, Alice and I had met with him when we rescued Edward in the second book. Thus, it was not a random coincidence. It was another unavoidable event that was written in the books.

"You cannot be here Alice. You and Jasper must go." I told her sternly.

"I saw that you would say that, but I don't understand why." She questioned.

"Aro will be jealous of the size of our family and our gifts. It is too much to hope he won't learn about you because he will read Carlisle or Edward's mind. In the books, we met with him in Italy and he was very interested in adding you to his guard. I'm afraid of worse outcomes when you meet him this time, as is the pattern with the events from the books. With you not here, he'll be forced to leave and come back for you another day. Go with Jasper. We will tell the others you had a vision and had to leave immediately." I worried.

"What about you and Edward, Bella? If Aro reads him, he'll know about this conversation." Jasper spoke up.

"I know. Aro will think that Alice warned us and we hid to avoid their visit. Edward and I have to be here, because Edward can learn Aro's intentions. Let's hope Aro will be satisfied with reading Carlisle alone. Edward and I will have to stand behind the whole family."

As I spoke the words, I prayed the plan would work. Edward had more to keep from Aro than Alice's whereabouts. He knew about our potential; and my hope to have our baby.

"Alice!" Edward suddenly called. He was caught in the vision Alice was having.

"I can see that things will end badly if I stay. Take my phone Bella. We'll go now."

Alice spoke, even though she was still in a trance. Jasper flitted to the bed and carried her out the door. I turned to look at Edward with questioning eyes.

"She saw Jasper held in a head lock by two Volturi guards next to Aro; in an effort to force her to join the guard. The vision was hazy and unclear. She is not sure that Aro won't be intersted in reading me." Edward explained.

I suddenly felt better about having Alice and Jasper miss this meeting. I understood what it meant. Something from the books was making her vision blurry. I made plans to do some reading in preparation for the Volturi visit.

"I'm not sure about that either. I'd like to prepare the family."

I planned to take advantage of Carlisle's absence to inform the others. I waited until he had left for his shift at the hospital before I called the family together.

"I don't know whether what I'm about to do is risky or not." I started once I had all their attention.

"I don't want to keep any more secrets than absolutely necessary. Alice had a vision of the Volturi visiting our home, here in Forks. I advised her and Jasper to leave-"

"What?" "Why?" Rosalie and Emmett asked simultaneously.

They were the reason I decided to tell the family. It was wise to put Rosalie at ease and prepare Emmett for his role in the meeting with the Volturi.

"Why did you send Alice away?" Rosalie insisted.

"Aro will want to add her to his guard, for her gift. He will know about her from touching any one of us. We are only stalling. If she is not here, he can't claim her immediately." Edward explained.

"We hope this will also make Alice's gift seem fallible, if she is not able to warn the family of a surprise Volturi visit." I added, as the thought suddenly occurred to me.

"What about you? Won't he want you for your gift?" Emmett asked Edward.

"He will want Edward too, but not nearly as bad as Alice. Edward and I need to be here, to show that we are not hiding my existence. It is also to appear as if we are not intentionally keeping the Cullen gifts out of reach. Aro will know all about us from a single touch." I replied.

"Where did Alice go?" Rosalie asked again.

"To find Zafrina of the Amazon coven, like we had planned. Esme, please call the Denalis and ask them not to come for now. It would be best if the Volturi didn't find them here. I need to go to the reservation to speak to Sam and Billy. It may be best for the wolves not to phase over the next few days. Hopefully, their existence will go unnoticed." I added my thoughts.

"There is no way the Volturi would miss the stench." Rosalie commented with disgust.

"If the Volturi will know about the Denali's anyway; why not have them here in case we need them?" She pressed

"Rosalie, we could never win a fight against the Volturi considering who is coming. It is more important to be at our best behaviour and less threatening to them. We are a bigger coven than they are, it is bound to make Aro nervous. The Denalis can come after the Volturi have left the area. I believe Bella's idea about the wolves could work. There's only a few of them, and their scent is not potent. If the Volturi come across their scent, they might decide to stay longer." Edward spoke sternly to Rosalie.

I was pleasantly surprised at his pronounced effort to support me.

"I doubt Carlisle would stand by and let them attack the wolves." I added to the concern about the wolves' exposure.

"You and Edward will be the focus of attention during their visit." Emmett stated the obvious.

"Yes, we are hoping you will all keep us in the background. We will speak for ourselves and answer for our relationship when called upon. Our hope is to keep Aro from reading me." Edward replied to Emmett's comment.

"Cool, we get bodyguard detail." Emmett was happy with his assignment.

"Bella, why did you decide to talk to us after Carlisle left for work?" Esme asked calmly from her position by the fridge.

"Bella suspects Aro will read Carlisle and I while he is here. Carlisle cannot know where Alice and Jasper went. It's best to let him assume whatever he wants. As for me, Bella insists that I stand beside her through the etire visit. We hope Aro will be satisfied with reading only Carlisle." Edward answered for me.

I gave Esme a meaningful look, to remind her that she knew things that no one else can know too.

"I will go along with keeping this from Carlisle until the Volturi visit has passed. While they are here, stand together with your mates and at a distance to discourage Aro from touching you. We should all heed Edward's advice and behave ourselves. The sooner they are satisfied with whatever they are coming for and leave; the happier I will be. Go see the Quileutte leaders Bella, I will call the Denali's."

With that stated, Esme ended the meeting. I was not proud of excluding my father from the warning about the Volturi visit, but I felt justified and hopeful because everyone else knew the truth.

Billy and Sam were not pleased to hear the news about our expected guests. They agreed to our plan. They knew three wolves would not be enough to protect the reservation if the Volturi attacked. I also learned that they had killed the two scouts from Victoria and Maria's army just before sunrise, with Jasper and Alice's help.

Sam couldn't stop praising Jasper for his skill. I took the news home to the Cullens. Emmett whined that he had missed the action. I prepared for the Volturi visit by reading _'New Moon'_ and the end of _'Breaking Dawn,'_ again. I also practiced with my shield, trying to be the best I could while still human.

I didn't know whether it could help, but I was desperate to keep my family safe. With my time divided between Charlie's house and the Cullen's, I did not see Carlisle until the day of the Volturi visit.

Tension was thick in the air at the Cullen house. I wondered what Carlisle thought was the cause because he frequently raised his head to stare at us over the medical journal he was reading. Edward and Emmett were playing video games on the TV. Rosalie and I were playing with Alice's clothing designs on the computer, Esme was looking over blueprints she had spread on the coffee table.

Alice's phone buzzed, alerting me to a text message. I read it, and showed it to Rosalie over my shoulder. It read; _"Everything ok. We're back with Z. in Canada now. We'll wait here for the visit to pass. Good luck Bella, 20 min."_

Rosalie gave me a nervous look before she went to sit on Emmett's lap. Edward carried me to his new chair. I sat on his lap while he rubbed soothing circles on my back. A few minutes later, the family moved in a blur to rearrange themselves without warning.

I noticed that Carlisle stood alone by the back glass door. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett stood a few feet behind him next to the big loveseat closest to us. Edward had carried me to his piano bench across the living room. I realized then, that our guests would arrive from the forest lining the back of the house. Carlisle sent us a nervous glance and focused his attention back out the glass wall. I didn't hear any spoken words, so I studied Edward's expressions.

In a blink of an eye, the Volturi suddenly appeared on the back porch. I was surprised to see them wearing their cloaks. Their movements were synchronized as they walked slowly into the house. In front, there were two males. One was a tall man with a massive build and the other was slightly smaller. I knew the big one was Felix, and the other with longer dark hair had to be Demetri. A chalky pale man with long jet-black hair walked in the middle of the group. It was Aro. Beautiful-looking young blond teenagers whom I knew to be Jane and Alec surrounded him on both sides. The rest of their party followed closely behind him. All their eyes focused on me immediately.

I noticed Carlisle stood a little aside from the door. He was not extending them a welcoming handshake as I expected him to do.

"Carlisle, dear friend. Imagine my happiness when Demetri sensed you nearby. I was excited to see you again and therefore set out to come here immediately. The years have been good to you." Aro greeted Carlisle with an affectionate tone.

He made no move to shake Carlisle's hand, choosing instead to remain within the safety of his guard.

"Thank you Aro. It is good to see you again, please come in." Carlisle invited them to sit while he walked to sit next to Esme.

Aro, Felix and Demetri sat across from my family. Jane and Alec stood behind their master and the other four stood against the back wall. They were very intimidating.

I tried my best not to make eye contact with anyone. My focus was on shielding the family. I imagined them all sitted on my small bed in my room, as I had been while I was in a coma. The walls of the room were pulled around the bed. The window was shut tight. I focused my mind on keeping that image intact. There was no way to know if it was working.

"This is my wife Esme; my son Emmett and his mate Rosalie, and, my son Edward and his mate Bella." Carlisle introduced us. Aro's hungry eyes took us all in slowly.

"Forgive me old friend, but I must speak about the clear show of disregard for our rules I see here. It saddens me to see that you disregard the rules you once thought necessary. You have a human among you who knows about our true nature." Aro wasted no time pointing out the wrongs.

"Bella is Edward's mate. We are waiting a few more months until she can safely be removed from society without raising any suspicion. She knows the rules too, and is willing to be turned." Carlisle answered.

"There are no exceptions to the rules Carlisle. She poses a danger to us while she is still human." Aro argued back. "I am impressed with the size of your coven my friend, and I am pleased to see that you have found others to join your unusual lifestyle. I worried that you would weaken with time or always be alone." Aro move onto another topic.

"Thank you Aro. We will work faster to make right what we have done wrong. We will change Bella soon." Carlisle stated to pacify Aro.

I felt deep vibrations from Edward's chest which indicated the start of a growl. I rubbed soothing circles on his back with my hidden hand to calm him.

"I trust that you will old friend. Tell me, is this all of your coven?" Aro asked while his eyes kept roaming over all our faces.

"No, my other two children have stolen some time to be alone. They will return in a day or two." Carlisle answered honestly.

"You have eight in your coven?" Demetri asked in shock.

"Seven, Bella is still human." Carlisle answered nervously. I wondered if he had just realized how dangerous it was that they knew we were a big family.

"Clearly," Aro cocked his head to the side studying me. Edward squeezed me further to his side.

I was half hidden behind Emmett's hulking figure on the loveseat in front of us.

"I am curious, how do you keep so many living peacefully together?" Aro asked Carlisle, but his gaze never left Edward and me.

"We are bound by mutual respect and our desire to live differently." Carlisle replied.

"Really? Please show me." Aro demanded of Carlisle.

I shut my eyes closed and focused harder on protecting my whole family while Aro read Carlisle's mind. I felt it when Edward froze next to me. Barely a minute had passed before Aro's cynical laughter filled the room.

"Interesting life you have led my friend. And not once, have you tasted human blood. It is impresive."

"You know my beliefs." Carlisle simply stated.

"Yes, indeed. You have also collected an impressive array of gifts in your coven my friend. It makes me green with envy." I gaped at Aro. He wasn't trying to hide his desire.

"It's only a coincidence to have the gifts you speak of Aro. All I want is for my children to be happy. That they are gifted, is for them to have their fun." Carlisle answered. He pulled Esme tightly to his side. I guessed he needed the comfort only she could give.

"I have seen how little and rare you make use of their gifts my friend." I wasn't sure whether Aro was being sarcastic with that statement.

"It is a waste of great potential. I would have liked to meet little Alice and her Jasper. I'm surprised she missed our visit." Aro spoke watching Edward.

He must have known from Carlisle's memories how close Edward and Alice were.

"We have nothing to hide from you, Aro. Yes, I can hear all your thoughts except Bella's. I don't know why I cannot hear her." Edward answered Aro's unspoken thoughts. His last statement confused me.

"Ha-ha, marvelous. You answered my questions as I thought them. I have seen how your precious gift works from Carlisle's memories. It is impressive…to be able to hear from a distance. I am limited to touch." Aro's voice dripped with envy.

"My father has explained your gift to me. I believe yours is much more powerful." Edward replied. He seemed distracted as if in deep thought.

"Ah, yes, semantics. Have you thought to join us? We would gladly welcome you in our ranks."

Aro extended Edward an invitation to join his guard shamelessly. I saw Jane and Alec exchange an unhappy glance at the invitation.

"No, thank you. I have only recently found my Bella and would like to stay with my family. She has grown quite attached to them." Edward declined and kissed the top of my head lovingly.

"I see, perhaps little Alice would like to join us. Will you pass on my invitation when she returns?" Aro perked up in an Alice like manner after Edward's refusal. He was like an excitable child.

"I will pass on your invitation." Edward's reply was too smooth to be honest. "Yes, Carlisle taught me the rules of our society." Again he answered to more than what we heard Aro think.

"Yet you still refuse to turn your human mate." Aro stated.

"I have seen how you argued with your coven. Do you know the concequences, for a human who knows the truth about us and is never turned?" I was very confused by this revelation. _Was Edward unwilling to turn me?_

"Yes, I know the concequences of such a risk." Edward's voice was strained. "Please Aro, I have changed my mind since then. I realized how much I needed her when I almost lost her. Only I should suffer the punishment for Bella knowing about us. It is not my family that found a mate among humans and kept her as such." Edward pleaded with Aro.

"I will consider it." Edward continued a few seconds later.

"Of course you will. And when you see the light-"

"You will be the first to know" Edward finished Aro's statement.

I was certain that Edward had just promised to consider joining the guard. Aro was very arrogant in his assumptions. A dreadful thought passed my mind. I knew Edward would follow Aro, if he believed it would keep the rest of us safe. Suddenly, I was impatient to learn what Aro threatened him with.

"I'm sorry to ask out of bounds Aro, but I am curious as to what brings you to our lands?" Carlisle took control of the conversation again.

His voice was less welcoming. I saw Esme lean into him and place her head on his shoulder. I guessed both of them had come to the same conclusions regading Aro and Edward's exchange.

"Oh, didn't I mention it? I have learned that someone I have been searching for is on the move; from the South towards the North. We are hoping to intercept her and have a little _talk."_ Aro answered cryptically.

"Her?" Carlisle asked

"Maria. From your memories, I learned your Alice's Jasper, knows her. True? It is a pity they are not here." Aro's thoughts had strayed to Alice, again.

"Yes, Jasper was created by Maria a long time ago. He found his way to Alice much later and they found us." Carlisle replied.

"In any case, you should be vigilant my friend. She is making her way towards your general area. It would be a pity to loose such precious ones to her. There is a history between your coven and hers. It wouldn't be the first time she has come for her creation, is it?"

Aro threatened my family. He was very confident in his power and made sure to remind us of it.

"No, it wouldn't be the first time." Emmett answered.

"Well then, I am happy to know you will heed the warning." Aro's eyes strayed towards Edward.

I didn't miss the double meaning in his words. He was reminding Edward to heed another warning from his earlier threat.

"We should leave. I apologize, but we cannot stay longer." Aro stood together with Felix and Demetri.

"Thank you for coming this way Aro, it was good to see you again." Carlisle tried for polite.

"It has been most intersting my friend." Aro walked slowly towards Edward and me. "When will you change your young mate Edward?" he asked.

"We will make immediate arrangements, Aro. Thank you for showing mercy."

Edward replied. Aro was too close to us and that made me nervous. I focused my mind on protecting Edward.

"I am pleased to hear that. Dear Bella, has your Edward explained how my gift works to you? It is similar to his."

"Y-yes, Aro." I stuttered.

"I would like to see if you are an exception to my gift as well. Do you mind?"

Aro smiled widely at me. He meant to be assuring but it made him look frightening. I slowly stretched out my shaky hand for him to take. He eagerly grasped my fingers into his. His chalky skin felt smoother than my family's, except it was colder and harder. It looked brittle to my eyes. I focused harder on protecting Edward in order to ignore Aro holding my hand.

"Ah, I see."

There was a look of deep dissatisfaction on Aro's face. Quicker than any of us could react, Aro grabbed Edward's hand to read him too. When he let him go, the displeasure on his face was more pronounced.

He stared wide-eyed at Edward. I swallowed nervously, wondering what Aro had learned from him. It was clear from the look on his face, that it was something that greatly shocked and upset him.


	49. Chapter 49

**_Shielded_**

A moment of quiet shock passed between Aro and Edward, before Aro slowly walked towards his assembled guard. He had his hands tied behind his back and his head bowed, as if in deep concentration as he walked away from us.

"Jane dear, Edward needs to be reminded that there are rules that must be enforced. His young mate is still human. Perhaps a little reminder might motivate him to keep his word and do what is right soon. I do not wish to take his life because Carlisle is a friend to me."

Aro spoke the words slowly, as if in doubt.

I cringed inside when I remembered what I had read about Jane's gift. My eyes focused on Edward's face and I tried with all my might to keep him from the pain she would inflict. I could not let her hurt him.

I fisted Edward's shirt and clung tighter to him. I shut my eyes and waited for something to happen. To feel him collapse bowing to the pain or hear his agonized scream. Nothing happened. My eyes snapped open to look at Edward's face. His jaw was clenched shut and his eyes blazing anger.

I followed his gaze to see that it was directed at Jane. Her eyes were narrowed angrily at us. Her lips were pulled back in a snarl. Aro raised an arm to her shoulder breaking her focus. Jane looked down to the floor in shame. I understood, Jane had failed. Edward was protected.

The realization ignited a surge of confidence that would have brought Jasper to his knees in me. I focused on Aro, for any instruction my human ears might miss to any of his guard. I could not protect them against a physical attack, but I could protect them against Jane.

"Well, Carlisle my friend. It seems your Edward is immune to my Jane's gift. Did you know he could do this?" Aro asked Carlisle the question suspiciously.

It didn't escape my notice that he neglected to mention his failure to read Edward. That was the only explanation I could think of, for his position behind his guard. _Coward!_

" No Aro, I am not aware of it." Carlisle answered. He did not turn towards us.

"Curious," Aro cocked his head to the side. "You are telling the truth. I did not see that in your memories." He finished.

"May I see whether he is immune to Alec?" His eyes shone with renewed excitement.

"Is that necessary Aro? We will hold to our promise and change Bella soon. Please spare my family this punishment." Carlisle begged.

"Ah, but we serve to uphold our laws my friend. Punishment has to be served. Since young Edward is immune, perhaps his Isabella should be motivated to keep the secrecy of our existence."

"No, Aro please; She is human." Carlisle tried to reason with Aro.

It was too late.

Jane was already smirking in my direction. Her red eyes shone from across the room. Edward held me even closer to him.

"A little reminder of our laws should help her avoid making the same mistakes as her Edward in the future." Aro stated casually and nodded for Jane to continue.

I hid my face in Edward's chest and closed my eyes, feigning fear.

"Not my little sister" Emmett stood. His hulking form hid me from Jane's view. I panicked, knowing that Jane would go through him to get to me if she had to.

Emmett's form froze and hunched forward as I watched. His hands were balled into fists. I knew Jane was hurting him from the panick in Rosalie's eyes as she rushed to hold him up. She must not have unleashed the full extent of her torture because Emmett still stood.

I quickly replaced Edward with Emmett in my mind, trying to protect him. Soon as I saw him in my mind's room protected by the walls, he stood straight again and rolled his neck from side to side. Rosalie's expression relaxed while she cupped his face with her hands. A loud screech filled the room snapping my eyes to Jane. Her eyes were flat black. She was held tightly in her twin's arms, struggling to break free.

"Interesting coven you have built yourself my friend. It is very seldom that a mated vampire will stand to protect another's mate. Even more intriguing, is seeing another member of your coven immune to my Jane's gift. This is a first in our history." Aro spoke without humour. It was clear he was not impressed.

"Perhaps my Jane has lost her touch." He stated, seemingly speaking to himself.

"No!" Jane answered in her childlike voice stomping her foot.

She turned her gaze to one of the four guards standing by the glass wall. The biggest of the four vampires fell face first to the floor sreaming in pain.

"See?" She asked Aro in a petulant voice.

"Yes dear one, I see." Aro cupping her cheek affectionately.

I shifted my focus to shield Esme and Rosalie together at the same time. I worried Aro would be tempted to make Jane hurt them too; without warning. I felt slight perspiration on my forehead and leaned into Edward to wipe it off slyly. My knees felt weak. My body felt tired.

"Aro, please show mercy on my family. I am sorry that our meeting is an unhappy one my old friend. We will make sure that our next one will be pleasant. I beg of you, please don't hurt my family." Carlisle begged again.

Aro looked confused for a moment, before his face was composed again.

"It seems I have no choice but to grant you your wish my friend. I will show mercy this once Carlisle. Dear Bella, I look forward to seeing you as one of us soon." He smiled widely at me.

My breathing stopped. I believed he had figured out Jane's failure was my doing. I felt like I wore a large sign written _'target'_ around my neck. I felt exposed.

"Carlisle, perhaps you should advise all your children to visit Volterra and join the guard. Their gifts would prove useful to fulfil a greater purpose. Wouldn't you agree Edward?"

I could not believe Aro would try to sell my father that speech after disrespecting us in our own home. I turned my face to watch Edward's reaction. His face was blank as he stared at Aro. It was clear Aro was threatening him, again.

"The choice is theirs to make my friend." Carlisle replied politely. Relief was evident in his voice.

"They all make the right choice eventually, Carlisle."

Aro's barely hidden threat rang clear in the room. He took a few steps to stand before Carlisle with his hand extended. I debated with myself, whether or not to protect Carlisle and finally decided against it. Instead, I imagined the whole family together in my mind's room again. I could afford to relax because there was no attack.

After a quick handshake, Aro flitted back to the safety of his guard and bid us goodbye. Jane shot us a glare before she allowed Alec to lead her out the house. When the last four of the guard disappeared, I felt my body start to shake. Wetness trickled down my nose towards my lips. I made to wipe it with my fingers and realised it was blood. The smell of rust and salt assaulted my nose.

"Edward…" I called just before I fainted.

_-0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0—0_

**_Edward's POV_**

I smelled her blood before I saw it. My angel fainted from my side. I caught her. Quicker than lightning, I placed her on the couch. Carlisle and Esme were a flurry of action helping, to make sure she was comfortable.

"I think she just fainted, she should wake up shortly." Carlisle stated after looking her over.

My father was very angry.

Bubbling fury clouded his every thought at what had just happened in our home. He despised his old companion at this very moment.

Aro Volturi had come into our home uninvited, disrespected us, insulted and threatened us simply because he was jealous of Carlisle's success, the size and gifts of our family. He had tried to mask his thought from me once he learnt that I could hear him by thinking of many trivial things at once. Since he wasn't practiced, I heard everything he wished I had not heard. His failed show of power caused him great upset.

Are you alright Carlisle?" My mother, Esme, asked him.

She could see and sense his anger. She was very upset by the Volturi visit too because it unsettled us. She hated the threat they posed to our family, especially to Alice and Bella. Esme had noticed how Aro's eyes gleamed whenever he mentioned my sister's name, and how his hungry eyes coveted Bella.

It was very disturbing to hear Aro's thoughts about my Bella. He desired her, as a man desired a woman. I fought hard not to react to them, knowing that he was also taunting me. He wanted a reason to force me to join him or end me and take Bella for himself. That was before he started to doubt his guard's could win in a fight against my family.

It took everything in Esme not to leap at Jane when she used her gift on Emmett. Her desire not to call attention to herself warred with the desire to protect her children. It was for Bella's sake, that she remained quiet.

"Yes, I worry about Bella. She must be stressed from this visit." Carlisle answered while he brushed Bella's hair off her forehead gently.

Emmett and Rosalie were quietly comforting each other on the couch behind us. Although Emmett showed very little outward reaction to Jane's gift, she had caused him great pain. I was never more proud of him than at this moment; for the way he stood up to protect my Bella.

"Carlisle, you should know that we all knew about the Volturi visit. Bella and Alice decided it was best for Alice not to be here. We also knew that Aro would read you, and kept that information from you." Esme informed him.

"I guess you were right to keep this from me, Aro would have known." Carlisle accepted our reasons for secrecy after a moment.

He too, had also noticed how Aro's thoughts often strayed to Alice.

I kept my lips shut. There were a few surprising things that had happened with the Volturi visit, that I had to tell my family. Some were shocking. I had yet to make sense of them myself. I decided that seeing to Bella came first, then I would discuss my thoughts with the family. I wondered how much Alice had seen.

"Perhaps you should go hunt Emmett." I suggested to my brother. Just as he stood to leave with Rosalie, a text message came through on my mobile phone;

_"She'll wake up in 10 min. We're on our way. Wait for us._ _No hunting. No one leaves the house for now."_ I read outloud to my family.

"Are the Volturi waiting for us in the forest?" Rosalie asked in agitation, and fear.

"I think Alice is being cautious." Carlisle soothed her.

In a rare show of affection, he kissed the top of her head. This made Rosalie more scared.

"Edward?" My father called to me, while he silently asked me what had happened that only I was privy to.

"We'll all talk when Alice and Jasper arrive. Bella needs to be rested and fed before we talk." I replied. Esme immediately decided to prepare Bella's meal.

"We'll be in our room." Rosalie and Emmett left us for some private time. Carlisle decided to spend some time in his study while we waited.


	50. Chapter 50

**_Shielded II_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I placed Bella on the bed in my room. Her small, unconscious form looked fragile and weary.

For a fleeting moment, I wished that she was already vampire. She would be stronger and able to handle the stress of our situation better. At the same time, I envied her. She could escape into sweet oblivion for a few hours each day and leave the world's troubles behind. She was truly an amazing creature.

Had I known what she knew of the Volturi's wickedness, I would have flown her to the other side of the world to miss their visit. She, instead, chose to protect my sister and send her away.

I believed she also influenced the events of the meeting with her subtle gift. Even though she had no faith it would work while she was still human.

I reached out for her ring finger and kissed it. She was my reason for existing; the very reason I appreciate my father's decision to turn me many years ago.

After Bella shared her goals with me - during our talk at the meadow - I understood better what she was fighting for. I found that I could give her the support she needed. She no longer had to stand alone against anyone who questioned her knowledge or decisions.

As much as her ideas frightened me, I wanted her dreams fulfilled; her change to an immortal and the child she spoke of. I remembered she had mentioned that human women could birth male vampire children in her letter to Carlisle.

Strangely, I had successfully blocked that information from memory since I met her. That was, until she revealed that we had a daughter in the books. It has since been a constant thought. I could imagine the beautiful creature that would be the perfect mix of me and my love. I already loved her, and she did not exist yet.

Bella knew nothing of these thoughts, of course. I did not want her to feel pressured into having our baby. To have her in my life was more than I thought I would ever have. I was thankful for her existence and love.

I was startled from my thoughts when she moved next to me. Her eyes roamed the room as she studied her surroundings.

"You fainted." I told her quietly.

"I remember," she stated. Her hand moved to her upper lip. "It was the blood."

I nodded, choosing not to question her further. She had started sweating and shaking all over while the Volturi were still here. Carlisle hadn't found anything odd. He concluded that it must be a result of our stressful situation. I did not want to worry her unnecessarily.

"Alice and Jasper are on their way back. Perhaps you'd like to shower and eat before we meet with the family." She agreed and I left to run her bath.

She stayed longer in the bath and later finished her meal in silence. The whole house was quieter than usual. I heard Alice and Jasper's thoughts soon as they were in range and called for everyone to meet in the dining room. They had come alone after sending Zafrina to the Denalis in Chicago. Alice had seen that the family needed to speak alone.

"The Denali's and Zafrina will arrive tomorrow." Alice announced when we welcomed them back.

"I'm glad your travels were successful Alice. Tell me, do we have to worry about Aro?"

Carlisle asked immediately. He was more concerned about the Volturi than our pending fight with Victoria and Maria's army.

"Yes, I can see that we will meet with them again. Next time, Jasper and I will be there." My sister answered.

'_Edward, something's wrong with Bella. What happened?'_

Alice asked me in her thoughts. Bella had not said more than five words since she woke. Carlisle noticed Alice's worry as she looked Bella over.

"Bella may still be in shock Alice. The stress of the situation must be hard on her." Carlisle cut in. "Will you tell us what you saw before you left?"

"I saw that the Volturi had decided to visit our home. If I had waited to tell everyone together, we would have disagreed on what to do. So I only told Bella. She was worried about Aro wanting me for his guard and suggested I leave. Once I decided against her decision; I saw that Jasper, Edward and I would be forced to join the guard. They would have threatened all of your lives. It was too big a risk to take." Alice explained.

I saw the vision again as she spoke.

_Bella was held by her neck to Aro's lips, while Jasper was decapitated by Felix and Demetri at Aro's feet. His head joined Carlisle's separated one by their feet. We all watched helplessly in horror. Alec and Jane's gifts held us captive. It was easily one of the few horrific visions that Alice ever had._

"We understand Alice. It was clear that Aro wished you had been here. It was a good decision to leave." Esme comforted her.

"You should have told us all Alice. I would have liked to miss their visit too." Rosalie snapped. She was unhappy to be left out of the decision, and still angry Emmett was hurt protecting Bella.

"It would have looked like Carlisle was hiding us Rosalie. You and Emmett were not in danger." Alice replied.

"We were all in danger Alice. Aro's little witch hurt Emmett." Rosalie's voice rose higher.

"I'm sorry Emmett, I didn't think quickly enough." Bella spoke quietly.

"What do you mean Bella? Would you have suggested we leave too?" Rosalie asked.

A part of her wished she had an offensive gift to use on Bella at that moment. She wanted her to feel a little of Emmett's pain. I growled low in warning at her thoughts.

"No. I meant that I didn't think to protect Emmett until it was too late." Bella explained, confirming my earlier suspicion. Her gift was very strong.

"You protected me Bella?" Emmett asked in awe. "I felt the pain start in my head but it suddenly vanished. Was that you?" He asked with excitement.

"I cannot be fully sure. It's just…as soon as I decided to protect you, like I protected Edward; you stood straighter and stretched your neck... I - I think I could shield you against Jane." Bella answered unsurely.

"Cool! That pain stung, and anything was worth seeing the frustration on Jane's face when I remained standing." Emmett laughed.

In his thoughts he was extremly grateful to Bella. Rosalie's thoughts were blank. She compared Emmett's slight head bow to the guard who writhed on the floor in pain from Jane's torture. Since she was still upset and looking to take it out on someone, she refused to be thankful to Bella for protecting Emmett.

"Looks like I missed out." Jasper commented.

He was amazed that Bella could protect us against Jane while still human. He too, had concluded that Bella's gift would be very powerful; and the pefect addition to our family.

"Looks like we all missed out even while we were here. Bella, you mentioned that you protected Edward and Emmett, were you protecting us too?" Carlisle asked.

Pride and adoration swelled in his chest for his new daughter. He was grateful that none of us felt Jane's torture.

"Um…yes. From the beginning, when Aro read you. I'm not sure if it worked dad. He didn't seem as shocked as he was after he tried to read Edward. With Edward, I focused hard on protecting only him; same as Emmett." Bella explained.

"So you think that you could shield better the one individual you focused on. That is amazing Bella. It doesn't matter if Aro read my thoughts. I'm happy you could protect Edward and Emmett against Jane." Carlisle praised her.

"Speaking of, I heard everything that Aro read from you and his thoughts on it. There were some interesting twists to reality when it comes to the past few months." I spoke up about the thoughts that had preoccupied my mind since.

_'What do you mean Edward?'_ Carlisle asked me in his thoughts.

_'I couldn't see sometimes, everything was blurred. Perhaps that is the cause.'_ Alice thought to herself.

"His mind reading is more powerful, and exponentially faster. He looked back into your history from the time you left them in Volterra to today. He saw your whole life, and all memories you have of ours. He saw you turn every one of us, all of our private moments, and he heard all of your private thoughts._" _I explained as irritation filled Carlisle's thoughts.

"Everything?" Emmett asked.

He recalled a few private conversations he had with Carlisle after he was changed, and about Rosalie.

_'Did he get all of that?'_ he asked me in his thoughts.

"Yes Emmett, everything!" I answered both his questions_. _

_'Damn!'_ Emmett exclaimed in his thoughts.

He did not like that Aro knew those things about him, especially because he was certain that Carlisle never exposed them to me. Rosalie and Esme were just as irritated.

"What about the past few months?" Bella asked from my lap. She was worried.

"He didn't see us receiving and reading your letters. He didin't see any private moments between you and anyone here, besides _me perhaps._ He didn't see anything the way it happened, Bella. As far as Aro knows, the family is torn about your presence here. He was truly shocked that Emmett stood up for you the way he did. In his thoughts, he dismissed it as Emmett's way of looking for a fight." I explained.

Everyone of my family was looking at me in shock and confusion.

"What did he see Edward?" Esme asked.

"He saw my deranged face as I told Carlisle I had to leave after a day at school. He saw me beg him to look Bella over at the hospital after the car accident. He saw our biggest family fight over Bella. Alice had just announced that I was in love with her, and would never be able to stay away from her. He saw a hunting trip I had with Carlisle while we discussed keeping Bella safe, and my choice to stay in Forks. He saw Bella's first day in our home. We talked briefly with Carlisle in his study about the painting behind the door before he left to go to the hospital. He saw the baseball game as it was interrupted by the nomads, only, this time Bella was there. We made preparations to hide her and chase them down. He saw…he saw Bella hurt in a ballet studio…" I couldn't speak past the images in my mind.

"And you sucked James' venom from my wrist. He saw you resist my blood." Bella finished for me. She held my face gently in her hands.

"Yes, it seems I did. Was he seeing events according to the books?" I asked as the thought had just occurred to me.

"Yes, that sounds like the first book." Bella answered. "What else did he see?"

She was anxious.

"He saw Carlisle caring for you while you healed in hospital. You had a cast, and several cuts with bandages. He had to stich the cut on your head…" I swallowed hard.

Bella was right. I couldn't handle hearing of her hurt.

"He saw us, the day we went to prom; and a few other times you visited our home. This was, of course, from Carlisle's experience and observations of our relationship.

I decided not to mention anything else that Aro learned about all other family members during this time. The changes with Bella and my relationship were what was relevant, for our discussion.

After Aro read Carlisle, I understood Bella's letters to our family better.

In what Aro read, Rosalie never once spoke to Bella. She was cold and unaccepting of our relationship. Jasper also kept his distance. I had specifically told him to keep away from Bella. I was extremely controlling and possessive of Bella. I didn't allow her to build relationships with my family, not even Esme. I didn't listen to any of Alice's advice. My behaviour was truly appalling.

"Bella, did you meet with the Volturi in the books? I mean, according to the current events in our lives and this excellerated timeline?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, in book two while I was still human. Victoria and her army attacked in book three. Perhaps this visit wasn't a coincidence, it was meant to happen." She answered thoughfully.

Somehow, Jasper was comforted by this knowledge since it meant Bella could still anticipate forthcoming events to some degree. I realised at that moment, Jasper was used to knowing about things before they happened. A clear side-effect of having a psychic as a mate.

"Are you telling us that Aro has no knowledge of everything that has happened in our lives since we received Bella's letters?" Carlisle asked after a moment of focused thoughts.

"No, he has no knowledge of it. He knows nothing about the wolves' current existence, Victoria's pending attack, our engagement or closeness as a family unit."

"He believes you're against changing me." Bella piped in.

I nodded, wondering if that was why she had been a little withdrawn since she woke.

"What does he think about my gift?" Bella asked.

"He suspects that one of us has a gift Carlisle is not aware of. He believes the gift bearer is also unaware of it, and that it is still undeveloped. The prime candidates, according to him, are Rosalie and I. Me, because he couldn't read both Bella and I while she clung to , because Emmett was able to stand against Jane as soon as Rosalie touched him. He would have liked to learn which one of us it is; but he was uncomfortable knowing there was a possibility Alice saw their visit and his decision to claim those of us with gifts. He feared that she and Jasper would be on their way. There would be enough of us to fight against them then. He was especially unsettled with the uselessness of Jane's gift against two of our family. He suspected that Demetri and Alec's gift would fail too, since both work in the mind. It was a test, when he shook Carlisle's hand again before he left. He wanted to see how strong this gift was."

"And?" Emmett was totally engrossed in what I was saying.

"He could read Carlisle, same as the first time he shook his hand earlier." I explained.

"I had all of you protected again at that time." Bella added.

"How is that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I imagine you in my mind's room together; tightly surrounded by the walls which protect you. All access to the room is closed. When I focused on Edward and Emmett, it was only them in the room. It seems Aro could read you when I had everyone protected, but couldn't read Edward when it was only him under my protection." Bella explained

"So your shield is not strong enough to protect us all?" Rosalie was still sulking.

"I am only human Rosalie. It will be stronger after I change." Bella answered with annoyance.

"Actually, Bella's shield is very strong since she was able to protect Emmett and Edward. It may be the reason Aro knows nothing about our lives since she became a part of this family." Esme defended.

"I'm wondering whether it's really my shield or the books. I mean, I don't know where they come from or why they were sent to me. I don't know why I cannot share them with you; and why Alice can't see anything about them. And now, Aro is fed false information about our lives. He only saw events according to the first book, and they relate directly to its timeline to the day. I didn't read that my shield could do that." Bella held her head in her hands in confusion.

"Well, I cannot say that I'm not glad Aro doesn't suspect that it was me shielding Edward and Emmett."

She spotted an attractive pout. I had a strong desire to kiss her lips and never stop. She was right, very little made sense. All I knew is that I was happy to have her safe in my arms, and all my family together. I knew Aro planned to come back to claim the gifts in my family. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I were marked for addition to his guard.

"Edward, what did Aro say to you in his thoughts?" Carlisle asked, suddenly serious.

'_What did he threaten you with son? Please tell us,' _he finished in his thoughts.

I took a deep breath before I answered.

"Dad, Bella was right about the Volturi in her letters to us. Aro is threatened by the size of our coven, and jealous of our gifts. It drives him green with envy that we are all bound together by choice, not forced to. He understands the love we share as a family, as he does the bonds the Denali's share. He has already decided to come back and claim Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and I for our gifts. He threatened to take Bella, yours and Esme's lives, if I didn't convince the others to accept his invitation. He promised all our family will be spared if we join him voluntarily."

All my family had the same reactions towards my words in varying degrees of indignation.

"He is confident that we will follow him, too." I added

"Well then, he'll be very surprised when we don't." Rosalie stated in disgust. She liked that Aro suspected she had a shielding gift, that she wasn't seen as just a pretty face.

"Of course we won't." Alice echoed Rosalie's statement, speaking for herself and Jasper.

"No, we won't." I added, speaking for Bella and myself.

Carlisle and Esme relaxed more at our spoken choices. They had been worried since Aro arrived. They were unaware how much they needed to hear us say we would not join the Volturi guard.


	51. Chapter 51

**_Arrivals_**

**Bella's POV**

I felt more exhausted than ususal after the Volturi visit. Edward made sure I had a large meal to help regain my strength before I slept for the night.

Charlie was not happy that I spent the night at the Cullen's unplanned. I did not want to be away from Edward so soon. We were expecting the Denali's and Zafrina to arrive the next day, and I wanted to be there to meet them.

The family was not too concerned about that like they had been when I met Peter and Charlotte. However, I was nervous about meeting Tanya. I remembered that she and Edward kissed when he had run off to Denali after meeting me. I believed when he said the kiss did not affect him; my worry was what it had meant to her.

Alice must have known my concern because she made me spend half the morning in her bathroom, getting a make over. I did not complain when she straightened out my hair to its full length and pull it into a flat high ponytail, or when she insisted on painting my nails blood red.

I accepted the outfit she picked out for me to wear in silence. It was a jersey dress, tights and long boots. The look was more fitting for Rosalie than me. I could not control the blush that spead from my cheeks to my neck when Edward's eyes roamed hungrily over me. I asked the family to keep the books' existence secret, and that Carlisle ask Eleazar to keep my gift to himself, too. I wanted to speak to Eleazar about it, but not around all our guests.

The doorbell rang shortly after I had finished my lunch. Carlisle and Esme welcomed the visitors and led them inside. I recognized Zafrina immediately. She was taller than all the others. Her neck, legs and arms were long. Her eyes were burgundy. She was beautiful even with the raw edge to her looks. Her eyes fixed on me immediately.

I also recognized Eleazar, Carmen, Kate and Irina. Laurent stood with Irina by his side. I relaxed immediately when I realized Tanya was not with them. The Denali's and Cullen's greeted each other with hugs.

"Cousins, this is my Bella." Edward introduced me to the Denalis.

"Hello Bella, I'm Kate. Laurent told us wonderful things about you." Kate offered me a handshake. I wondered if she would try to shock me while I was still human.

"Hello Kate, it's nice to meet you. I hope by wonderful you don't mean strange." I greeted back.

"Actually, she does mean strange. Hello Bella, I am Irina. I should express my gratitude to you for leading my Laurent to me." Her silver-blond haired sister replied.

"I'm pleased to meet you Irina. No thanks necessary, I'm only happy he believed me." I shook hands with Irina in greeting.

She held onto my hand a moment longer while she studied my face before she nodded to herself. I refrained from asking what she was thinking; deciding instead, to ask Edward later. Laurent surprised me by kissing the back of both my hands in greeting. Carmen and Eleazar were like Carlisle and Esme in their own way, gentle and kind. Zafrina stood aside watching the interactions.

"Welcome Zafrina; thank you for coming to my family's aid. I hope you enjoy your stay here, and can return to your beloved rainforest soon." I greeted without advancing towards her.

She nodded to acknowledge my greeting. Edward pulled me onto his lap when everyone sat down around the living room. Zafrina sat aside on Edwrd's new chair by the glass wall.

"Laurent has explained the trouble we face Carlisle. We were wondering if Alice has more to tell us." Eleazar started.

"Unfortunately it is not good news Eleazar. My visions are not clear. I can only see that Maria will arrive at dawn, in six days. Their number is more than ours. I cannot see the outcome." Alice answered, shocking the Denalis.

"Does she know how to hide from your visions?" Eleazar asked.

"No, she couldn't know. Victoria has a gift of evasion. I think she is able to hide herself, and anything that involves her from my visions." Eleazar accepted her reason after a thoughtful moment.

"Well, that cannot be good. It's only exciting." Kate commented with a mischevous gleam in her eyes, directed at a grinning Emmett.

Jasper suggested they start training shortly after introductions. He was anxious about the coming confrontation, and wanted to start preparing immediately. Everyone followed him out to the Cullen backyard. I stayed on the porch to watch the group. Each one got a change to spa against Jasper. They all moved too fast, making it hard for my slow eyes to follow.

"Enjoying the show?"

I jumped at the unexpected voice next to me and Irina laughed. Her laughter was like Alice's, but not quite as high pitched.

"I am sorry, it was hard to resist." She apologized.

"It's okay. Yes, that is something else to watch. I can hardly keep up." I replied.

"I meant what I said earlier. My sisters and I have been alive for a long time. We had all but given up on finding our mates. And out from nowhere, Laurent came to me. He said that you told him where I was, and that I was his." She led on curiously.

I had expected that the Denali's would have questions after Laurent told them about me.

"Yes I did. I'm happy to have been right." I replied.

"You were not sure?" She asked

"Not completely."

I answered honesty, remembering how Laurent had left her in the books.

"I have a feeling about things. Iit's like a sixth sense. I just know things when I need to. I mean, before that day I had never met him or you. I couldn't have known." I explained lamely.

I didn't want to raise any interest in myself and what I knew outside the family.

"That is true. He also said that you are very courageous. You fought for Esme as she fought for you." She added. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"I didn't do anything. It was his decision to help Esme that changed the outcome."

"That is not what we heard. You are very modest, exactly Edward's type." She looked me up and down as if she was assessing me.

"I agree, this explains why our wonder boy never met anyone to his liking until now. Most vampire females are aware of themselves."

Kate spoke from my other side, startling me. "How did you two meet?" She asked.

"Um, at school."

I didn't know how to respond to the attention from the Denali sisters. I wondered why Alice and Edward did not come to rescue me.

"Aah! The Cullen clan and school. What about when he told you the truth about our nature?" Kate followed with another question.

"I already suspected there was something different about him and the others. It wasn't a big shock when he finally told me." I replied.

"Well, that's good then. So, tell us about yourself Bella. We are really curious about you. You're practically family." Kate pressed.

I told them a little about myself. They found a way to twist everything I said, and turn it into a joke. They made me laugh as hard as Emmett on his good day. This development was both unexpected and welcome. Edward and Alice flashed me smiles from across the yard. Everyone else had paired up to practice against each other. I knew I would be able to count that afternoon as one of the best I had since I arrived in Forks.


	52. Chapter 52

**_Arrivals II_**

**Bella's POV**

Edward stayed with me at Charlie's that night. He told me that Irina found me to be beautiful, and her heart went out to Tanya.

Irina thought that her sister was going to be hurt and unhappy that Edward was with me. I tried not to let that get to me, at least until I met Tanya. The night was unkind. I could not sleep for long without having a disturbing dream. The frustrating thing was that I could not remember what I had been dreaming about each time I woke up. The only thing that gave me comfort was Edward's presence.

Tanya, Peter and Charlotte arrived the following day.

Jasper had practiced with the wolves the night before, after I had gone home. He had taken everyone to the baseball clearing to introduce the vampires to the wolves.

Kate, Irina and I were in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. They had developed a fascination with watching me eat, like Edward. The only other person in the house with us was Esme. She came into the kitchen followed by our latest arrivals.

Peter lifted me up and spun me around in his arms causing me to giggle uncontrollably. Fortunately, he remembered to hold me still until I regained some balance, before letting go. Charlotte hugged me. The two disappeared to Alice and Jasper's room to freshen up.

Tanya's beautiful face was striking against her strawberry blond curls. After Esme introduced us, Kate and Irina took it upon themselves to tell her everything they had learned about me. They managed to embarrass me and make me laugh more than the day before. Tanya was reserved in her reaction to everything they said.

We all ran to the baseball clearing an hour later. Peter carried me. He enjoyed scaring me while he ran and jumped at great speed. He even did a back flip with me on his back, just to hear me scream.

Edward tackled him to the ground soon as he put me down; making everyone laugh. The atmosphere was light and enjoyable. It almost made me forget the reason we were all together. The wolves watched from one side of the clearing. Their tails flicked from side to side, betraying their excitement at watching the vampires practice fighting.

Edward sat with me the rest of the afternoon while he listened to Jasper's instruction. I also watched intently. Something about the whole scene did not sit right with me. Something was amiss, and I couldn't figure out what it was.

I parted with Edward early to have dinner with Charlie. I needed time to think about the uneasy feeling I had at the pit of my stomach. Dinner with my father was a quiet event. I went up to my room and took out 'Eclipse' to read while I waited for Edward.

Nothing stood out to me from the book. I heard a loud thud outside followed by Emmett and Peter's laughter, soon as Charlie closed the door to his room. Edward came in through the window minutes later. He held me untill I fell asleep. I didn't sleep well again that night. Even though I couldn't remember the dream when I woke, I knew it was the same dream over and over again.

The next night was the same.

Edward suggested I stay away from the training sessions, as they were getting more intense. He and Carlisle thought that was what triggered my nightmares. Alice insisted that I attend, even though she couldn't explain why it was important. It was difficult to have open conversation with the family. There were too many vampires in the house.

On Tuesday evening, I let Charlie know that I would be visiting Renee over the weekend. He approved, since he had plans to go fishing for the whole weekend too.

I watched the vampires training in the Cullen backyard from Edward's room on Wednesday afternoon. The rain was pouring down, making it harder to see clearly. I could tell that they had picked up the pace of their training. They moved faster, changing partners and tactics often.

For a moment, I couldn only see Jasper. Everyone was a blur. He looked fearsome and focused. Only Peter and Edward could keep him engaged in one opponent for long. That was when I knew what had been troubling me while I watched them train for four days. I ran downstairs and called for Jasper and Peter.

They suddenly appeared in front of me on the porch, together with Edward and Alice.

"What is it Bella?" Jasper asked.

"I've been thinking-"

"Uh-oh" Peter interjected.

I rolled my eyes at him. Sometimes, it was hard to decide who the bigger child between him and Emmett was.

"I was watching you all practice. Jasper, you're great and it's scary to watch. I just…I thought that… maybe Maria knows how you fight, y-you and Peter. Sh-shouldn't you…maybe, trysomethingdifferent?" I finished quickly.

Charlotte had joined us then. I felt unsure about my idea with five pairs of eyes staring at me. Alice was the only one who was smiling encouragingly.

"I think we should take her with us. What do you say Char? She's too smart for a human"

Peter was the first to say anything back while the others still stared.

"Well Bella, any suggestions on how I should _spice up_ my style?" Jasper asked with a smirk.

"I don't know Jasper..." I shrugged. I hadn't thought that far yet, and was sure I couldn't answer that question in my lifetime.

"No, Peter. She stays right here. That was a great idea love. We'll certainly take it into consideration." Edward soothed. He pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me.

"No, Edward don't! You're wet, and muddy –"

I tried unsuccessfully to pull away. The more I fought the more he rubbed himself against me. When he let me go, my sweater and face were wet and dirty. The group with us laughed at my shocked face. Edward behaved more boyish, whenever he spent any length of time with his brothers; especially when Peter was around.

I ran back upstairs to change. I felt better. The feeling at the pit of my stomach relaxed, though I still felt something was not quite right. When I looked out the window again, the group of vampires was huddled together in a circle. No one was moving. I walked away from the window to lie on the bed, and fell asleep.

_My dream felt like dejavu. I stood on the side of the baseball field watching a violent vampire fight. I could not see the faces that flashed in front of my eyes clearly in the beginning; I couldn't identify anyone. _

_The images were disturbing and all wrong. There were crazed red-eyed and golden-eyed vampires, wolves and my family. I looked up to the skies only to be met with purple clouds. The thick smoke was sucking the oxygen from the air. I struggled to breathe. _

_I saw Alice in the middle of the fights, standing alone and looking lost. Her eyes were filled with tears as she sank to the floor. She broke into a million tiny pieces in Edward's arms as he caught her, before she hit the ground; dying. My eyes frantically searched for Jasper in the crowd. I could not find him anywhere. _

_I saw Rosalie delivering a fatal blow to a red-eyed vampire midleap off Emmett's back. I briefly saw Peter and Charlotte tearing another vampire apart. Eleazar stood protectively with his back against Carmen's; Tanya, Kate, Zafrina and Irina were fighting a group that surrounded them. _

_Two unknown vampires seemed to be fighting to protect Carlisle and Esme against a mob of attackers in the distance. Victoria's red hair flamed in the crowd, her menacing face was clear among the mob. She held Jasper's head up in the air for Esme and Carlisle to see._

_Suddenly, she held Esme's distrought head at her teeth, and tore it off. I tried to scream for someone to help her, but my voice choked on the thick purple smoke in the air. There was no more oxygen to breathe in. I heard Edward's voice begging me not to die, even though I couldn't see his beautiful perfect face. I had given up. I just...died._


	53. Chapter 53

**_Preparations_**

**Edward's POV**

Jasper worked hard to control every one's anxiety as we waited for our cousins to arrive, on the day after the Volturi visit.

There was no time to relax. Our minds were focused on the coming fight against Victoria and Maria. Last night, he had practiced with the wolves both in their human and animal form. It pleased him to see they learned quickly. He planned to introduce them to all the visiting vampires.

Alice out did herself preparing Bella to meet our visitors. I caught Rosalie complimenting Bella in her thoughts before I saw her for myself. She looked utterly irresistable, and every part of me agreed. I couldn't help myself when I proudly introduced her to our cousins. She carried herself well, even though Alice had said she was worried about meeting the Denali sisters. Both Kate and Irina congratulated me on finding my mate. They complimented her subtle beauty in their thoughts. Carlisle and Esme were proud of her for welcoming Zafrina the way she did.

"_Edward, what a great find. I am sensing a gift from her. She'll make a powerful immortal."_

Eleazar thought as I introduced him to Bella. I shook my head slightly, communicationg that he should keep that information to himself.

"_You already know?"_ He asked. I nodded.

_"Does she know?"_ I nodded again in answer.

Eleazar watched us curiously before he stopped all thoughts of our family. It was not before I caught his last thought. He compared our strength as a coven, to that of the Volturi.

Zafrina was very confused and intrigued by our covens. Living in a large coven was foreign to her, as was our diet. She was shocked when she learned that I was mated to a human. She did not judge us, not in spoken words or in her thoughts.

After exchanging pleasantries, Jasper insisted we start training. Play fighting was fun; especially with the Denali's. I didn't hear Irina or Kate when they decided to go talk with Bella. Alice warned not to interfere when I thought to join them for Bella's sake.

It was good she did.

I hadn't heared Bella laugh or seen her blush as hard, in a few weeks. She quickly made friends with her future cousins. Irina felt that she owed her immeasurable gratitude for sending Laurent to Denali. It did not matter how Bella had known they were mates. Kate, like Alice, enjoyed finding a human friend in Bella. She liked watching Bella's flaming blush when she embarrassed her. She was also happy that Bella played a part in her sister's happiness, and was my mate.

Peter and Charlotte were happy to be back, and see Bella again. In my absence, Peter made sure to push Bella's limits. I watched while they ran through the forest towards the baseball clearing. I saw how recklessly he played with her. She was never in any real danger. Peter was protective of Bella, as Emmett and Jasper were.

I was not surprised when I heard Tanya's thoughts. She was not pleased with her sisters for accepting Bella so completely, and calling her family. In her mind, Bella was too plain for me. She still held some hope that I would change my mind and be with her. To avoid her completely, I sat with Bella on the side of the clearing while Jasper and Peter trained our group.

Bella's frequent nightmares quickly became a concern. She hardly slept for three hours at a time before she woke in a cold sweat, without any memory of what she had been dreaming. Being as stubborn, she still insisted on watching us train.

Jasper and Peter were putting us through our paces. They never once let us forget that the army we would face was unlike anything we had ever experienced.

Those of us with gifts trained with Zafrina. She could effectively calm Kate and Jasper with her illusions, and make them vulnerable. She could affect what I heard from the thoughts around me for at least three seconds, at the beginning of her illusions. Her stronger illussions affected Alice's focus of mind, therefore her visions.

This was an interesting development, as it had never happened the few times Carlisle and I visited them before. Carlisle theorized that her gift had become more powerful. However, I knew that she had never really used it fully against us. There was never any danger before.

When Bella suggested that Jasper change his style of fighting, I heard every vampire mind within range stop to think her statement over.

All were impressed with her insight. Jasper saw the wisdom in her words. Maria was cunning. She always used an enemy's strength against them if she knew it. We all took a break to discuss strategy, making sure to force Jasper to think differently about his attack and defence tactics. It was hard on him, a purely mental exercise. He was very single-minded in a fight. We agreed he should pair up with me since I would always know what he was thinking. Alice pouted, but I quietly let her know that her visions may be compromized with the wolves around.

The strong emotions that Jasper felt let me know there was something wrong with Bella. She was in distress. Her emotions ovewhelmed him, but he followed me into the house after we heard a bloodcurling scream cut-off suddenly. I burst into my room and held my angel to me, trying to wake her up.

"Bella! It's alright angel. Wake up, you're safe!" I cooed.

Tears fell from her closed eyes. Her breathing was shallow.

"_It feels like she's dying Edward."_ Jasper thought.

"Bella, please wake up sweetheart. It's me." I tried again, then asked Jasper to fill her with lively emotions, hoping to push her to wake up.

His thought had frightened me, I did not want to reflect on them. Bella's eyes fluttered open slowly. She was frightened. Her eyes flickered over my family's faces, who all stood behind me. She stopped at Esme.

"Mom" Bella called to her teary eyed.

Esme knelt by the bedside and held her hand, cooing at her to calm.

"_I'd like to talk to her Edward. Her emotions were too strong. I'd like to find out what happened."_ Jasper asked in thought. I nodded slightly in agreement.

Carlisle checked Bella's vitals when my family gave us some privacy. He did not find anything irregular. I lay with Bella for hours on the bed in silence. She quietly cried and calmed, only to start the process over , we kissed and held each other close. We felt a deep need to comfort and assure each other.

I ran hera a relaxing bath and brought her supper to our bedroom. She ate while I took a shower. All our guests were curious about what had happened. Surprisingly, none of them thought of it as a normal bad dream any human would have.

Bella fascinated them, and so did the afternoon's events. I understood their curiosity when I saw how my family had reacted to Bella's scream, from their point of view. Bella was truly the baby of the family, the most treasured and most fragile. We joined everyone in the living room later that evening. Bella quietly listened to the discussion. Jasper and Peter were going over our pairings for the fight.

"I have a suggestion, if I may?" Bella spoke quietly, gaining everyone's immediate attention.

"What is it Bella?" Carlisle asked. Everyone in the room noticed the adoration in his voice.

"Jasper, have you thought about what I said earlier?" She questioned instead.

"Yes, we decided I should pair up with Edward. He will be able to keep up and know my thoughts. Apparently, I'm very…_single-minded_ when in a fight." My brother answered.

I liked that my family treated Bella with respect, and took her advice seriously in front of our friends. It set a good precedence for the way they would treat her in future.

"I think you should pair up with Alice." Bella countered.

"Bella, her visions are affected by the presence of the wolves. It might be more dangerous for her to pair with me." Jasper argued

"Jasper, you know how her visions work. They change based on results of millions of tiny decisions. What do you think will happen whenever she sees you… even if you're able to defend yourself…it might be too late for her." Bella explained the reason for her suggestion.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked. Jasper already understood what Bella meant and found himself tongue-tied.

"I dreamed of Alice giving up. She was in the middle of the fight and she just gave up. I can only guess the reason was because of something she saw. Only Jasper could cause her to have that reaction." Bella explained her thoughts.

All mated pairs in the room knew the truth of her words. No one could argue with her.

"I think that you should practice with Alice around the wolves. She'll learn to see around her blind spots." Bella finished.


	54. Chapter 54

'_She is very wise, but that is not her gift. It is not the gift of dreams either'_

Eleazar mused.

_'__Two seers in one family; each powerful in her own way…'_

He continued trying to guess at Bella's gift.

"You wouldn't do that Alice, would you? Promise me you will never give up."

Jasper spoke softly to his wife. Alice hid her face in his chest and sobbed. He knew that she couldn't promise it.

"I'm sorry Jasper." Bella apologized for upsetting my sister, barely above a whisper.

"Alice and I will call the wolves tonight to practice. Thank you Bella."

Jasper cuddled a sobbing Alice closer to him. He was grateful to Bella for her advice. Everyone in the room was awed at Bella's ability to convince Jasper to change battle strategy without argument.

"We'll come with you." Emmett and Kate spoke at the same time and chuckled. Rosalie, Irina, and Tanya were included in their statements.

"Did you dream about me Bella?" Peter asked, trying to relieve the tension in the room.

I felt the heat of Bella's blush against my chest, and knew she had dreamt about him too.

"Yes, you and Charlotte worked together; Emmett and Rosalie too. Laurent and Irina; Kate, Tanya and Zafrina worked together. Eleazar and Carmen, Carli…well, you get it." Bella stopped mid-sentence.

_"Her emotions spiked Edward." _Jasper thought to me with concern.

"Bella?" I asked.

"_You do not know what she was thinking?"_

Eleazar thought to me in question. He was struggling to make out Bella's gift. I did not answer.

"Edward, I-I can't"

"We need to hear it if it's important Bella. Please dear,"

Esme encouraged. Bella clutched my shirt in her small fists and hid her face in my chest.

"If you can help us plan better and help us all come back, please tell us Bella." Kate supported Esme.

Tanya actually growled at her sister in mind. She did not like it that Bella was the center of attention; that she sat on my lap, or the fact that every word she spoke made sense. She would have preferred if Bella had been an ignorant human trophy and a passing phase for me. I ignored her thoughts. There was enough of Rosalie in my life.

"One of you needs to sit out the fight" Bella stated quietly.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Mom" she whispered so low that only I was able to hear.

In that moment Alice was drawn into a vision. I watched with her as Esme's head was torn from her body by both Maria and Victoria. The vision was clear as day. There was no doubt Esme had been chosen as a target. Alice's horrified eyes locked with Bella's when she came to.

"I saw…" Alice began. "You're right Bella, it's the only other way."

"What is it?" Rosalie asked from her place on Emmett's lap.

"Esme must sit out the fight." Alice and Bella answered together. Everyone immediately understood why they would suggest it.

"Are you sure? I cannot be away from Carlisle at such a time, its…its…"

Esme struggled for words. She was frightened for all of us. She did not want to leave Carlisle to face the threat against our family alone.

"Esme, we have trusted their advice all along and we should also listen now."

Carlisle comforted. A part of him felt exactly like Esme, he did not want to let her go. Yet, a bigger part of him was relieved that she would be safe from danger.

"Mom, I'm going to drive myself crazy waiting for someone to call me with some news. Perhaps you could come with me to Florida?"

Bella suggested. There was a sense of determination in her voice. She was not offering Esme a chance to refuse.

"It's sunny in Florida." Esme countered.

"Actually, the sun will be hidden most of the weekend. You should be able to visit the beach at sunset on Saturday." Alice piped in.

"I think it would be wise to have Bella with one of us, in case she needs protection."

I added my support to Bella's suggestion. This was a win-win situation, since I had been worried about her safety while she travelled to her mothers'.

"Besides, Bella might need backup when she explains being engaged to her mother." Jasper added his support while teasing Bella.

"Great time to bond with the inlaws and borrow some of Bella's baby pictures. I'd like to have a video of her life playing in the backround at the wedding."

Rosalie added. She also wanted Esme to sit out the fight if both Alice and Bella felt strongly about it.

"Oh mom, please get something juicy enough to tease her senselessly with; the firsts of everything!" Emmett begged as he caught on that we all agreed to keep Esme away from the fight.

"I'll call the airline," Carlisle stood to get the phone.

Just like that, the family had decided where Esme would be during the fight. Our guests thought it was comical. Everyone understood the reason why we would all vote to protect Esme.

"No, I'm not leaving." Esme spoke softly but sternly.

Bella raised her chin defiantly and threatened; "I get the feeling I'm going to get lost at the airport and miss my flight." She narrowed her eyes at Esme.

"I will be distracted during the fight if I have to worry about your safety."I spoke my concern.

"You'll miss the chance to get your hands on baby Bella photo's and life story. I bet her mom has home video's to share too." Rosalie taunted.

"Without you, Bella will not be able to convince her mother that marrying Edward so soon is the right thing for her to do." Alice piped in "I have seen it."

"We might end up having to plan something unpleasant to make sure she is changed within the right timeframe. Bye-bye human Bella wedding bells." Emmett sighed with loud sadness.

"Carlisle will be distracted with worry, mom. Even if you stay at the house, we don't know what the enemy has planned. They might find a way around us and come here. Edward will pair up with Carlisle. Of all of us, he is the best to look out for him." Jasper spoke seriously with an authority he rarely used.

"Please, Esme." Carlisle tried to reason with her as he proceeded to book Bella and Esme into the same flights.

Esme's face was expressionless. She was torn between staying by Carlisle's side or allowing him a chance to survive, by staying away.

"I am terrified! Is that us in a few hundred years?" Carmen asked Eleazar.

"Looks like it. Laurent is not too bad. But, can you imagine the kind of mates Kate and Tanya will bring home? I shiver at the thought." Eleazar exaggerated his motions. They were teasing Carlisle and Esme for having a house full of teenagers.

"Char, I don't want to adopt anymore. Teenagers are too much trouble." Peter blurted

"Too late, two of the wolves are coming with us." Charlotte informed him.

"Hey, they're too big and hairy to be mine!" Peter exclaimed.

It took a moment before we all laughed at the idea. Charlotte was the same height and built as Alice, which translated into 'very tiny' compared to the wolves.

"Speaking of; there were two vampires in my dream who fought with us. I don't know who they are. I think they are mated. Have you seen them Alice?" Bella asked my sister.

Alice searched the future. I watched a glimpse of them through her visions. I did not know them either. "I can see, but I don't know them."

"No one I know." I confirmed too.

"I hope Maria and Victoria were not so stupid, as to send scouts." Jasper gritted his teeth together.

"They're actually fun. You'll see Jasper." Alice announced carelessly and moved on to talking about the latest fashion line with Kate.

I held onto Bella tighter. I wondered where the safest place for her would be. Around our family, friends and the two strangers; or at her home. In the end, Jasper made the decision for me.

_"Bella will be safer here, with more eyes to watch over her." _He thought to me.

"_They arrive tomorrow and I don't see any incidents."_ Alice thought to me while she continued her conversation with Kate.

"You'll love Renee, I promise." Bella hugged Esme goodnight. before I took her up to our room to sleep.

She slept peacefully that night. Whatever had been disturbing her sleep, had to do with the fight. She offered her advice and suggested mom accompany her to Florida. I wondered why she couldn't remember her dream for three days while it denied her restful sleep. Perhaps we were not ready to hear what she had to say, or there were still decisions to be made; like Jasper's final pairings and strategy.

I then remebered Bella had said that she was good at locking away painful memories. Perhaps she had locked the dream away and could not remember it. I shut out the voices of my family and friends and focused on humming Bella to sleep.

Eleazar was still wondering what Bella's actual gift was. Tanya was listening to me, wondering if I had written Bella the song I hummed to her. Carlisle was comforting Esme, convincing her that leaving with Bella was the right thing to do. Jasper wondered about the two unknown vampires who were coming to _'help'_.

Emmett, Zafrina, Peter and Charlotte played board games, while the rest of the females were in a heated debate about the latest fashion. Things were relatively calm, almost normal. Just before midnight, Alice and Jasper gathered the others to meet with the wolves for practice. As they left, Alice was drawn into a disturbing vision. I couldn't help the growl that left my lips when I watched the vision play out with her.


	55. Chapter 55

**_Revelations_**

**Bella's POV**

Panic gripped me when I woke alone the next morning. I wondered where Edward was. Esme and I were leaving for Florida later that night. Alice expected Victoria, Maria and their army to attack at dawn the next day.

I noticed the house was very quiet as I made my way to the living room, and found everyone gathered there. There was lingering anxiety in the air; and we were still a smaller number than Maria and Victoria's army. Edward met me at the bottom of the stairs with a glass of juice and pulled me to sit with him. Everyone looked tense.

"They're here," Edward suddenly announced. "Both young and a mated pair. They came to find us with an intention to help, against the advice of their coven leader."

He turned to look at Carlisle; "They are from the Egyptian coven. I recognize Amun and Kebi in their thoughts."

"Amun and Kebi have added more to their company?" Carlisle seemed surprised by this.

"Is it Benjamin and Tia?"

I asked Edward, only to catch my tongue too late since everyone in the room had heard me. It seemed my tongue filter still required practice.

"Yes, that's their names." Alice answered excitedly.

I thought the action was a little overly done. Maybe she was distracting everyone's attention away from me. Edward suddenly chuckled to himself, then burst into full laughter.

"Hell yeah! Are they funny?" Emmett asked. Edward hid his face behind my back and continued to laugh.

Carlisle and Esme waited at the edge of the tree line behind the Cullen house to meet Benjamin and Tia.

I remembered the book described Benjamin as fun loving and a little reckless. I thought that our group was missing Garrett's presence; as far as fun-loving, hilarious vampires go. Although, the book never described the Denali sisters as such. I was pleasantly surprised by them.

We all watched as the two new vampires appeared from behind the tree line. Tia hid behind Benjamin for the brief seconds they spent introducing themselves. They followed our 'parents' into the house and were introduced to all of us. Benjamin stared at Edward and I with confusion, when we were introduced as mates.

"I'll tell you later" Edward answered his unspoken question. "I heard your thoughts." He explained further.

"That…is…disturbing."

Benjamin replied in a strange accent, stating his dislike that Edward could hear his thoughts.

"Tell me about it." Emmett commented.

Jasper insisted the two new arrivals needed to start training immediately. I was saddened that there was no time to get to know them, but I also understood the need for them to catchup with the others.

I spent the day cleaning and doing the laundry at Charlie's. He was surprised when I told him earlier that Esme was accompanying me to Florida. He joked about the contrast between Esme and Renee as mothers.

I was surprised when Carlisle and Esme came to fetch me from my home two hours earlier than expected.

"What's going on?"

I asked them both as we left my driveway towards the Cullen house.

"Since last night, Alice has had a disturbing repetitive vision. It only became clear an hour ago. We want you to be present when we tell everyone." Carlisle answered.

He drove as fast as Edward. We arrived at their home within minutes. Alice was in a trance when we entered the living room, seated on Jasper's lap. Everyone was anxiously waiting to hear from her or Edward.

"I have seen…Aro has found Maria and those with her." Alice began.

"Where?" Emmett

"Further North-East. Maria planned to pass undetected and meet with Victoria in Canada." She answered as she came to.

"I saw the Volturi would find her a few times earlier. I think Aro was undecided about what he wanted to do when he finally caught her. At first, he was going to send her after our family in return for a pardon. Then he decided to destroy her and those with her. Now, he has decided not to engage her. He is trying hard not to make any decisions to avoid me seeing the outcome." She cocked her head to the side as she always did when in deep thought.

"Then he is not the one who is making the decisions. Please watch Maria, and the other Volturi guards with Aro. He may let them make the decisions, if he suspects that you are watching him." I interrupted.

"What is the Volturi's involvement in this forthcoming battle?" Eleazar asked me.

I was surprised that the family hadn't told them about the Volturi's visit.

"The Volturi visited us here before you arrived. Aro and his guard were searching for Maria when Demetri sensed Carlisle close by. That was the reason I asked that you come later than initially planned. It is the reason Alice sent Zafrina to you in Chicago." Esme answered before I could.

"Was it a random visit?" Eleazar asked.

"Yes it was. Needless to say, it was also not very pleasant. Aro discovered our Bella, a human who knows about us and our world." Carlisle answered.

"And they left her alive?" Tanya asked in astonishment.

"We begged him to forgive us and show mercy, at least until Bella's next birthday. I know he has always been troubled by the age at which he was forced to change Jane and Alec. I hoped that he would understand our position. He agreed, albeit, unhappily." Carlisle answered again, leaving out the details.

"I thought the Volturi made no exceptions to the rules and never showed mercy." Peter

"Carlisle has a history with them. They are great friends. It may have been the reason -" Carmen guessed wrong.

"I'm sorry to inform you that Aro's view of our friendship has changed over the years. He doesn't count me among his friends any longer." My father corrected, shocking the Denalis.

"Why-How?" Kate asked.

"While he was here, he discovered Alice, Jasper and Edward's gifts. He made it clear that he wanted them to join his guard. If unwilling, they would be forced. He threatened our family." Carlisle explained.

"That's wrong. I thought that joining the Volturi guard was by choice, not forced." Benjamin exclaimed.

"We thought so too, until Edward heard his thoughts. Alice saw the different outcomes when he learned more about us too." Esme added.

"I have no doubt that Bella could discern his true character too; although, I don't quite know how she knows the things she knows." Eleazar lead with a guess.

Edward had told me he had been watching and listening to me carefully, while trying to determine my gift. His statement let me know that he was still unsuccessful. I decided it was best to leave him guessing and address his suspicion in the positive.

"Yes, I did. I'm glad Edward and Alice could see through him as well. I would hate to have been wrong."

"You should have let us come, Esme. What if you needed us?" Tanya asked.

"Our family and yours are the biggest covens the Volturi knows of, besides themselves. The difference between them and us, is that we stay together by choice. We form deeper bonds because of our lifestyle. It would have unsettled them to discover thirteen golden-eyed vampires and a human under one roof. We delayed your arrival to keep your family safely away from Aro's reach."

I answered Tanya even though her question was directed at Esme. It didn't matter that I was still human.

"Why?" Tanya asked more aggressively. I ignored her tone of voice.

"I know enough of your history to know that a confrontation between your family and the Volturi would not end well. The same applies to my family, which is why Alice and Jasper stayed away during their visit." I replied and watched as understanding dawned on her.

"If you knew all of that, why did you stay to meet them Bella? Did you not realize the danger you put yourself in?" Carmen scolded.

"It was better that I was not hidden. Aro read Carlisle. He knew everything about our lives within seconds. It would have been more dangerous for the family, if Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were hidden from Aro." I explained.

"But that means Aro also knows your preparations for his visit, and your plans." Charlotte stated in confusion, questioning the logic of our plan to keep things from Aro.

"Nope, he doesn't know anything about our preparations for his visit. We planned without Carlisle. Aro only read his mind; Bella's idea." Emmett cleared her confusion.

"Cleverly played!" Benjamin commented, flashing me a smile and a wink.

"Bella, Why would Aro step back to let his guard make decisions on his behalf. What doesn't he want Alice to see?" Peter asked.

"I suspect he doesn't want Alice to see when he decides not to destroy Maria but send her after our family." I answered.

"Do you have a basis for your answer Bella?" Tanya asked. It was a challenge.

"His guard was not pleased that he left us without punishment. He must know they will act to correct the situation when given the opportunity." Edward stopped me from speaking, and answered her question.

"Does it matter? Maria was coming here to attack us anyway." Emmett

"Maria is decided on finding Victoria, and attacking our family. I cannot see the details of her plans clearly. My guess is that she is waiting to discuss this with Victoria-" Alice stopped abruptly.

Her eyes glazed over as she started searching the future. We all waited on baited breath for her to come back to us. She was in a trance for a long time. When she finally snapped out of it; she locked eyes with Edward. They both smiled.

"What?" Emmett asked them impatiently.

"Since Maria and her companions were a larger number, the Volturi were forced to fight when they were attacked. They destroyed eight of her army before she called the others off. Alec's gift held the rest motionless while Jane negotiated an ultimatum with Maria. The detail is simple; if she attacks and destroys at least three of our family, her life will be spared and she will receive pardon." Edward announced.

"Why are you two smiling?" Rosalie asked.

"Maria let me into her plans when she decided to accept the Volturi's offer. Bella was right; she was offered a royal pardon. For this, she must succeed in destroying us. Her orders are to spare the ones with the gifts Aro wants for last. She was not pleased to hear that she may not destroy me.

We now know there are four with Victoria and twenty-eight with her. She is upset with the Volturi interference. They also killed some of her army. She plans to run South immediately after she has killed us." Alice explained.

"I guess we should be thankful to Aro for reducing their number." Kate stated in an ungrateful tone.

"Jane has just decided to kill two more for looking at her wrong." Alice announced again after another vision.

"Do you think the Volturi will interfere in the fight?" Jasper asked, looking between Alice and me.

He had been in quiet contemplation since I arrived.

"Aro is intentionally indecisive at the moment. The others have not decided to fight alongside Maria ?" Alice looked to me.

"I don't know Jasper. Aro may want to control the fight, to make sure those with the gifts he wants are not destroyed. If he decides to do that, it means he will be close; as will Alec and Jane."

I added the last bit for my family since I would not be there to protect them. There was a great possibility that Aro would decide to stay close since his guard did the same in the books. They made their appearance immediately after my family fought the newborn army.

Jasper nodded, as if he had been thinking the same thing.

"I am sorry, but I find this hard to believe. I served and stayed with the Volturi many years. Aro could not have changed as much as you say in the last few hundred years." Eleazar countered.

"My friend," Eleazar addressed Carlisle. "I respect your reasons for seeing Aro as a threat to your family. I just have trouble believing he would partner with Maria, for the reasons Bella has put forward."

I understood his position; it was the same as Carlisle's before Aro's visit. Tanya nodded in agreement beside him.

"I am not surprised. The Volturi have brought us much pain." Irina commented bitterly, against her sister's nod.

"Eleazar" I called and paused.

I was not sure how to convince him that I was telling the truth. I could see the doubt in all our guest's faces. My family's expressions held a certain expectation. They had no doubt I could explain Aro's true character to Eleazar. As I closed my eyes to force myself to focus, I remembered something important form the books.

_Afterall, vampires were set in their way; never changing._


	56. Chapter 56

**_Revelations II_**

**Bella's POV**

"Eleazar, you are one of the few vampires that know of Aro's greed for gifted vampires. I don't believe he changed after you left the Volturi's service. He was the same at the time you were with them too, perhaps more subtle in his dealings."

There was dead silence in the room.

"I'd like for you to take a minute, and remember all you have done for the Volturi that involves your gift. Think of all the times Aro attended a punishment of rule breakers, where there were gifted vampires among the to find the truth in what I am telling you now. I understand why you would not want to believe anything I say, as it will make you sad to see what you had been a part of. Please, don't let it sadden you. We both know that your intentions were true."

I stopped babbling. All eyes in the room were locked on me. It made me uncomfortable.

I needed Eleazar to notice the pattern in Aro's acquisitions for himself, as he had in _'Breaking Dawn'_. Once I stopped talking, everyone focused on Eleazar. Carmen held his hands in her smaller ones. He was deep in thought with a crease between his brows. Edward rubbed soothing circles on my back absently, while he listened to Eleazar's thoughts.

"No! no, no, no, no! What have I done? How did you know?" Eleazar stood abruptly and started pacing the room a few minutes later.

"What is it Eleazar?"

Carmen stood in his path to stop him pacing. He stopped to look at me, and turned to pace faster than before in a different direction.

"Edward?" Carmen and Tanya asked at the same time.

"Eleazar found what Bella was referring to, in his memories. He knows she is telling the truth. It is hard for him to accept." Edward answered.

I jumped when Eleazar suddenly knelt in front of me, taking both my hands in his.

"How did you know?" He asked again, desperate for an answer. I couldn't tell them about the books. Therefore, I had no answer for him.

"Eleazar, you are frightening her." Edward warned him off.

"Bella explained this knowledge comes to her when she needs it. This can only mean it was important for you to understand Aro's true character and purpose too. Please do not push her to tell you more than she already has. Besides, you identified the pattern yourself." Edward defended.

"I-I'm sorry little one." Eleazar apologized, returning to his seat.

"I'm sorry Eleazar," I mumbled, trying to give him whatever comfort I could.

"Old friend, are you comfortable telling us what you have discovered?" Carlisle asked gently.

"Oh, Carlisle old friend! It is a sad and terrible day when a man must question the meaning of everything he has done." Eleazar sounded very exhausted and hurt.

His ancient eyes looked aged. He pulled in deep unnecessary ragged breaths while we all waited for him to speak.

"When I was with the Volturi, my duties were to search for talented vampires and humans for the guard. There were times in our history, during the southern wars or great unrest, when the Volturi needed to step in and enforce our laws. Before an intervention or punishment was carried out, the Volturi sent members of the guard to scout the troubled areas or covens. I accompanied them whenever we suspected a misuse of gifts at play. When we returned to report to Aro, he would either send peacekeepers or attend the punishments himself. I have just realized…"

He paused to look at me again. I could see how it pained him to admit the truth to himself.

"At the encouragement of your daughter," he started over.

"I have realized that all of the times Aro attended the punishments himself; the guard would punish the offenders while Alec held them motionless in place. Since Aro already knew whom among them was gifted, he would isolate the individual and find a reason to pardon them. He always claimed that the individual's thoughts cleared him of any wrong doing, or, that they were remorseful. In return, the talented one was offered a place with the guard. They would pledg their service to the Volturi. It was considered a great Honor, and showed the Volturi's tolerance and mercy." Eleazar paused and hung his head in his hands.

"Now, I sit here wondering if Aro used my gift to amass a talented guard. His Renata, Afton, Demitri and few others were found in the same fashion. I am wondering if I took part in deciding who died and who lived at those punishments. I am wondering if all of those punishments were justified, or…or simply talent acquisition missions." He finished sadly.

All the vampires in the room were shocked at the revelation.

"Eleazar, are you sure?" Tanya asked while Carmen gently comforted him.

"I am sure. That is what you wanted me to see. Is it not, dear Bella?" He asked me. I could only nod in answer. A long moment of silence passed before Jasper spoke.

"We need to plan and make provision for this development. The Volturi's presence leaves us more vulnerable."

"Eleazar, can Jane and Alec hurt someone a great distance away?" I asked.

"No, Jane needs to be in close proximity and have a clear view of her target. Alec's gift works slower when he is at a greater distance too." I smiled as a plan formed in my mind with his answer.

"Jasper, I was wondering if the wolves could stay hidden during the fight. Maybe they can attack from the sidelines. Well, Emmett could throw a few vampires their way - just off the clearing; I don't know. You'll need a watcher, someone who can hide and keep you informed of the Volturi's place at all times. Edward can hear up to three miles away, but the wolves can communicate with each other over a greater distance. If the wolves hid well…in very thick mist or deep ditches in the ground…"

I looked at Benjamin who smiled and nodded with a mischievous wink.

"...some of you can lead the other vampires towards them even…" I stopped talking at Jasper and Peter's gleaming eyes. They wore wide smiles.

"What?" I asked them.

"You know I love you Bella, don't you?" Jasper asked rhetorically. "You really would have made me a perfect second wife."

He added to the confusion of our guests. Alice huffed loudly folding her small arms across her chest.

"You couldn't protect me against Alice. Live with your loss!" I retorted, happy that he caught onto the plan I was suggesting.

"I've got an opening, since I'm also adopting two wolves." Peter piped in.

"We can take second wives?" Benjamin asked in mock seriousness.

"No! And, I'm too young to be a step-mom to giant wolves. Besides, you wouldn't stop Charlotte from eating me if she decided to. No thank you!" I replied.

Edward growled before Emmett spoke; "Dad, I think we should have a tournament, the winner gets Bella."

"No!" Everyone laughed at Carlisle and Esme's shocked response.

Tia's tinkling laughter filled the room along with small chuckles from the others. "I'm sorry, it's just strange that you can talk comfortably about our diet. I thought we'd feel like outsiders here when Amun told us how you live." She explained her nervous laughter. The serious discussion died down.

"You'll always be welcome here. Thank you for coming to stand with our family and friends." I extended my gratitude to her and her mate.

It was with a heavy heart that I hugged my family goodbye, together with Peter, Charlotte, Kate, Irina and Carmen. Edward ran us to my house with me in his arms. He threw me on my small bed and lay atop me.

"I have missed you," he told me before he started kissing me senselessly.

I had missed his touch and kisses too. He slid his hand behind my waist and pressed himself fully against me. His lips never left my skin as I tilted my head back to take a breath.

"And it does strange things to me when I see your strength shine through…whenever you say something exceptionally wise…when you show humility that can only be matched by our parents…" He said between kisses.

There was more, but I couldn't listen attentively when he kissed me the way he did.

He trailed kisses down my neck towards my chest while he gently massaged my breast. My body reacted immediately to the stimulation and my need for him increased. Our kisses grew more desperate as we started throwing off clothes frantically in an effort to have more skin contact. I was surprised to feel the electric blanket already warm when Edward suggested we get under the covers.

I shivered in pleasure as Edward grazed his fingers between my legs. I bucked my hips against his hand, begging for more contact. He tore my panties off and gently pushed his fingers in me while his lips caressed by breasts. My breath left me as I welcomed him home. He moved his fingers in tight circles using his thumb to rub my pleasure spot while his other had held my hip in place. I knew it wouldn't be long before I descended in ecstasy. I gave into everything I was feeling and my mind was only filled with Edward as I exploded.

Edward removed his finger and disappeared under the covers to replace them with his cool tongue. He kissed my naked body from head to toe, turning me over to do the same to my back side. I did the same for him and used my hands to bring him pleasure. A few short minutes after we both calmed Alice called to remind us that I had a flight to catch. Fully naked, we showered together for the first time. Edward's erection never calmed and my fascination with it was obvious. He, in turn couldn't stop staring at my breast. We were in the shower until the water turned cold.

"We better get out there; Esme and Carlisle have been waiting for twenty minutes."

Edward told me as we made our way to get dressed. I flushed in embarrassment wondering why he hadn't said anything when they arrived.

Edward got in the backseat with me while Carlisle and Esme rode in the front. I sat on his lap and curled into him. It was hard to remember why I should leave when he would be facing an army in a few hours.

Strangely, I was not worried about anyone not coming back. I trusted Jasper and Peter's battle skills and training. I was at peace inside. There was nothing more I could say or do to help.

The ride to Seattle airport was quiet. We arrived with minutes to spare before boarding our flight. Edward ran the airport parameter to check whether or not we had been followed. He came back satisfied, there were no vampire thoughts within a three mile radius.

We said our goodbyes and boarded the plane. Esme held my hand while we waited for take off. I understood how difficult it was for her to leave Carlisle's side at a time like this. I smiled and grasped her hand tighter to comfort her. There was no need for words.


	57. Chapter 57

**_The Fight_**

**Edward's POV**

It was hard to watch Bella disappear through the boarding gates to catch her plane and fly away from me. My heart clenched and I covered an uncontrollable sob with a cough. I didn't fool my father because he felt the same way as he watched Esme walk away with Bella.

Deep down, we were both happy they would be safely away from Forks during the coming battle. As my father drove us back home, I stared out the window and remembered Esme's parting thoughts.

'_Promise me you'll keep him safe, son. Promise me you'll both be here when we come back.'_ She had begged. I nodded and made her a silent promise.

Carlisle was the leader of our family and Esme its heart; they both had to live to keep our family together. I was surprised at the shift in Carlisle's thoughts as we entered the town limits of Forks. He became singularly focused on the battle.

There was an edge of insanity and desire for the kill. He remembered how Esme was hurt after Victoria attacked our home a few months back. I couldn't remember a single moment when Carlisle had ever thought or felt this way. He had always carried some sadness and resignation whenever we had to resort to fighting or killing for our survival. This time was different. He was full of blood-lust. He desperately wanted revenge for Esme's injuries.

Half our group had gone out hunting when we returned. Our human blood-drinking guests had traveled further outside our territory to get their fill, while the others had gone off with their mates. Tanya ran to the garage to comfort Carlisle with a hug; and to annoy me with her thoughts.

She was happier because Bella was away and hoped that _"we could be the way we always had been, when it was just us,"_ whatever that meant. I slipped past her and walked into the house.

Kate and Irina apologized for their sister's behavior. They had guessed how Tanya would be in Bella's absence, and worried as to how I would react. Irina suggested I give Tanya a few minutes of my time to explain my commitment to Bella, and let her down easy. As far as I could remember; all I have been doing since we met the Denalis was to let Tanya down easy. I went hunting to escape Tanya and her upsetting thoughts. I missed Bella's mental silence.

Running at full speed through the forest, I could hear where all the other couples were and tried to avoid them. Living with three mated couples had always been the most difficult thing about my life. Spending leisure hours, nights and hunting time with any two of them, meant hearing and seeing more than any seventeen year old wished to witness. As I ran further afield and toward the north and the mountains, I hoped to find something more filling than deer. I was fortunate enough to find a mountain lion and two deer to drink before making my way back home. I hadn't realized how far I'd gone until I heard scolding thoughts from an approaching mind; Tanya had come to find me.

"_Why did you go so far Edward? It's not safe."_ I didn't answer. "_I came to find you. Everyone else has returned." _She appeared in front of me; her thoughts were hidden.

"Thank you Tanya," I replied as I continued walking toward the house.

She walked beside me, matching my pace. Her thoughts were fixated on the many men she has been with in her long life, only stopping on a few faces for longer than a moment. She was thinking about whom she had really liked; and would have turned vampire for herself. She finally decided that none of them would have been worth it.

"_Are you happy Edward?"_ she asked, choosing to communicate with her thoughts.

"I am." I answered simply.

"_Bella seems to know much about our world and history."_ She commented.

I chose to let her comment hang between us without an answer; she was still hiding her thoughts from me. She idly added that Bella had all my family wrapped around her finger, including her sisters. Her thoughts were envious and possessive. This didn't surprise me. Tanya was shallow in her thoughts and very much like Rosalie in that way.

"_Are you sure she is your mate Edward?"_ she asked after a long moment.

"Yes Tanya, I'm sure. She is everything I want and never thought I needed."

Her thoughts turned sad as she thought over my answer. She wondered what I had wanted and why she couldn't have been enough for me.

"Don't think that way Tanya. I have spent all my immortal life listening to my family's thoughts. I was there when Carlisle met Esme, and when Rose found Emmett. I wanted what they had. I wouldn't have been satisfied with anything else. You too, wouldn't have wanted less from me."

"_I could have made you happy Edward. If only you'd given us a chance."_ She thought.

I didn't answer. She was remembering all the times she tried to seduce me and wondered at my indifferent responses to her advances.

"_Why haven't you sealed the bond?"_ she asked after another long pause.

Since she had arrived, she fixated on the fact the Bella and I hadn't physically mated, although, her scent was on me.

"That is none of your business."

"_I'm curious Edward."_

She thought about a few vampires she's met in her long life, who had changed the humans to whom they were mated. She mistook my decision to wait as doubt.

_"I wouldn't have made you wait." _She invited.

I knew that explaining my reasons for waiting to Tanya would fall on deaf ears; so I didn't try. A few fleeting fantasies of her and I together passed through her mind.

"Stop it Tanya!" I demanded. Her thoughts focused on the grass below her feet, slowly closing off to me.

"_No one has ever refused me Edward, and I didn't care for any of those men as I do about you. I don't understand why you have never seen me worthy of your affection. It is not only physical pleasure I wanted with you. I desired companionship and to bring meaning to your life as you do mine."_

Her words were quickly spoken as she opened her true thoughts to me.

_"My heart is carefully guarded. My sisters depend on me for so much…I have always been afraid of finding happiness in case it tore me away from them. When we met your family I was so happy. I thought I could finally have the love I so desired and keep my relationship with my sisters,, but you turned me down. I don't think you knew how much it hurt every time you told me how beautiful I am; and how unworthy you were. _

_We both know I am the one who didn't deserve you, Edward. Now your heart belongs to her. I can see the pride in Carlisle's eyes and the joy in Esme's when they look at the two of you. Even Rose seems to like her. Kate and Irina had to stop me from running here after Laurent told us about her. I wanted to come and fight for you. They convinced me that letting you be happy would show how much I really cared for you. I do love you Edward, enough to let you be happy with her."_

I listened to Tanya with equal parts of shock and sadness. Shock, because I had never known the depth of her feelings until the moment she let me read her pure thoughts. Sadness, because I had hurt her in the past.

"I never knew," I responded lamely.

"_I controlled my thoughts around you. Somehow, I don't believe it would have made a difference if you had known how much I feel for you. It was easier to accept your rejection when you didn't know the whole truth. Anything more would have broken me."_

"I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you Tanya." The gentleman in me demanded I apologize.

"_Don't think of it Edward, just be happy. I hope she deserves the perfect man you are."_

Tanya started closing off her thoughts to me. They became more animated, playful and inappropriate. These were the kinds of thoughts I was used to hearing from her.

We leaped over the river that lined our property and ran to join the discussion regarding final preparations. I was pleased to learn that Jasper and Peter were set on following through with Bella's idea for the fight.

Sam, Jasper, Peter and Benjamin left to change the landscape to suit our plans. Alice sat on the floor and started searching the future to determine our enemy's decisions. She had already seen the Volturi's decision to watch the fight at a distance. It seemed Maria was in charge since Alice started seeing their attack plans without any trouble. Alice called Jasper and we decided to meet them at a location where we could better control the fight.

As we ran through the forest following Jasper's group, we could see Benjamin's work. Thick white mist covered the deep forest. Our vision was limited, even with our superior eyesight. We ran past new outcroppings of rock and deep trenches following Alice's lead. The thick clouds in the sky were turning grey-black in preparation for a heavy storm.

Our plan was to hide all our guests and the wolves from the main fight. We wanted to make sure the Volturi only saw our family and the Denalis. Aro would not be surprised by their presence, since he knew of our friendship. Jared was to watch out for the enemy's approach and communicate with Sam. He was hidden four miles ahead of our group. Benjamin's Tia had exceptional eyesight, even for our kind. She chose a spot among the treetops to keep watch and communicate her thoughts to me. Benjamin hid her with lowered clouds.

I watched Victoria and Maria's approach through Tia's eyes from five miles away. They had thirty with them; crazed, wild and obviously thirsty. Jared told Sam all I had seen through Tia's eyes and I informed the others. Benjamin had changed the direction of the wind to make sure we were downwind from them. This helped alert the others of the army's approach when they were closer. Zafrina was hiding us with an illusion of a clear forest where we stood. She focused her attack on the approaching army. They could pass by us without notice if she wished it. She hid a few feet away from the clearing with Carmen, Eleazar was with Sam.

They were hiding in one of Benjamin's ditches deep under the ground a hundred feet ahead of us. Paul and Peter and were hidden the same way another hundred feet ahead of them. Once the army had passed him and two miles closer, Jared ran back to our group behind them. I was surprised by his stealth because Maria's group didn't detect his presence. After the army passed Peter and Paul, the three attacked them from behind. They destroyed two without detection and quietly followed the group towards our direction.

Eleazar and Sam were not as quiet with their ambush. It alerted the rest of the army of their presence.

Maria immediately pulled Victoria back to let the others run ahead. They stayed in the middle of the group for protection while they ran from the chasing wolves and vampires towards us. Emmett was buzzing with anticipation. He was impatiently waiting, for them to reach us.


	58. Chapter 58

**_The Fight II_**

**Edward's POV**

Victoria's thoughts were frightened and scattered. The wolves reminded her of a true Siberian werewolf she almost lost her James to, a long time ago. She was confused as to why they were with vampires and not attacking us.

Their group ran straight toward us still under Zafrina's illusion of safety. They were surprised when we suddenly became visible to them and attacked. Victoria kept Maria safe using her gift, while the rest of their army fought with us. Carlisle was focused and systematic as we engaged the two vampires closest to us. Alice and Jasper moved together in perfectly synchronized movements using Alice's style of fighting. I barely caught Maria's confused thoughts as she watched him fight.

Emmett and Rosalie fought alongside Irina and Laurent. Emmett laughed and threw two vampires off the clearing, towards the position of the wolves. Victoria's eyes were scanning our group, looking for Esme or Bella as a newborn. She thought we might have already changed her.

Disappointed, she focused her energy on killing Laurent. As soon as she made the move towards his direction; Maria ran towards Peter and Charlotte, who were engaged with her second in command.

I was thankful for Peter and Jasper's training the past few days. Our enemy was ruthless and well trained. Their strikes were calculated and precise. They rarely missed or made mistakes. Their skills were impressive; some fought more than one opponent and still had an upper hand. Alice steered Jasper towards Peter and Charlotte knowing they would not survive if they fought Maria.

When Jasper understood her intentions; he broke off away from her to engage Maria. His mind was only focused on the kill and protecting Alice. Nothing else existed.

I pulled Carlisle with me, moving closer to help Alice with her opponent. Her concentration was broken. She was watching over Jasper with her gift. Tanya and Kate threw one of their opponents out of the clearing toward Zafrina and Benjamin. Tia jumped down to help as they passed below the tree she was perched on. There were no signs of the Volturi's presence.

Rosalie leaped off Emmett's back to tear a female vampire's head off her shoulders by her hair. She was one of the three that had bitten Emmett during the fight.

I heard a loud screech from Irina, accompanied by thoughts of protectiveness and possessiveness as Victoria tore off Laurent's arm. She blindly leaped high in the air to land perfectly on Victoria's small shoulders. She tore her head off using all her strength.

_'He's mine! Mine, mine, mine!'_ was the single thought running through her head.

Eleazar and Carmen killed the second opponent to fight them at the same time.

My focus was pulled back as Alice saw Jasper's demise at Maria's hand in a vision. It rocked her to the core. She lost all focus on the fight. She was overcome with despair as she sunk to the ground.

'No Alice!' I cried and rushed to catch her.

I was barely aware of Benjamin and Tia as they moved to fight with Carlisle.

My focus was on protecting my sister. Jasper would want that. Bella and Esme would be broken without her. I watched her replay the vision over and over again in her thoughts. It didn't change. Jasper was going to die.

Alice! My sister and best friend, was crumbling in front of my eyes.

_'Help her son'_ Carlisle thought to me as he became aware of the situation. He was pained at the sight of Alice's hopelessness.

As I watched Jasper's future with her a third time, I noticed something different.

Maria decided to kill Jasper with his own signature move at the last second. I knew that Jasper had always thought there was a weakness to that move. He spent thousands of hours trying to perfect it in his mind.

I turned away from catching Alice's fall to help my brother. As I did, Alice's vision changed. She immediately followed. I ran at full speed towards Maria and Jasper's position, ducking others along my path.

Maria had Jasper pressed to the ground with both arms pulled back. It was too late to exploit the weakness in Jasper's move as I heard the screeching sound of metal tearing. She had pulled both his arms clean from his torso, while I watched- still running towards them.

I jumped forward, tackling her midsection to get her away from him. At the same time, Alice jumped forward aiming for her head - from the opposite direction. Her body and her head parted in a spectacular move midair. I wasted no time throwing her body in the fire Benjamin started. He was showing off a little; with raging fire and heavy rainfall at the same time.

I quickly searched the thoughts of our group for any who may be lost. I realized the fight was over. Rosalie was soothing Emmett nearby, looking over his bite marks. Alice and Carlisle were attaching Jasper's arms back onto his body. There was a sense of urgency I couldn't understand in her thoughts.

Kate was apologizing to Tanya for zapping her during the fight, while she was aiming for their opponents. Carmen was helping Irina reattach Laurent's arm back onto his body. He and Eleazar had been bitten and scratched in a few places.

Zafrina was helping Charlotte with Peter's hand. It was half torn-off and barely hanging on. Paul's was screaming profanities in his thoughts as he held his arm. He had been scratched and bitten. Fortunately, there had been no venom released into his body. His wounds were almost healed.

I started walking towards Alice and Jasper. I had dislocated my shoulder when I tackled Maria.

_"Edward!"_ I heard Tia call to me in alarm.


	59. Chapter 59

**_The Fight III_**

**Edward's POV**

_"Edward!"_ I heard Tia call to me in alarm. She was up in the treetop watching for the Volturi.

I saw a female vampire stalking me through her eyes. I turned in shock as I had not heard her thoughts or movements.

She knocked me to the ground with a speed that could only rival mine. When she put her hands on me; she zapped me in a similar way to Kate. She was also very strong for her small size.

Carlisle and Eleazar were also zapped as they tried to help me fight her off. I felt weak, almost sedated. The feeling was similar to what I had experinced from Jasper, on the day my brothers and father forced me to go back to Bella after I had run away.

I realized the vampire was absorbing the gifts around us and using them on me. Just as Emmett and Rosalie ran over to help, she was struck by lightning and burnt to ash. Benjamin started laughing hysterically from his place next to Tia.

"I have always wanted to do that!" he exclaimed victoriously with Emmett cheering him on.

I heared Jared and Tia's warning thoughts when they both caught sight of the Volturi approaching. Sam ordered Jared and Paul back to the whirled strong winds to hide the different scents with the foul smelling purple smoke from the burning vampires. He and Peter felt strongly against hiding, but understood why they needed to leave. It was only our family and the Denalis who stayed behind.

Alice warned us to keep our emotions in check when the Volturi arrived. Aro was not going to be pleased with seeing us all together. The urgency with which she worked on Jasper was to give an impression of a strong opponent to the Volturi. I saw from her thoughts that Aro would attempt to take her, if he realized that Jasper was weakened.

Aro's anxious thoughts reached me as they got closer. He was displeased that the fight ended quicker than he anticipated, and he hadn't been able to see anything from their hiding place. He also worried that Alice and I might have been destroyed.

Felix and Alec were unhappy because they had wanted to join in the fight. I informed the others of their thoughts in a low whisper. Our friends thought it was uncanny how Bella had been right about Aro's intentions and actions. _Bella!_ I missed my sweet angel. I could not wait to let her know that our family was safe.

_'Too late dear brother, I have already text'd Esme.'_ Alice thought to me. _'Now focus. We need you here.'_

They arranged themselves in a half circle facing us when their group arrived at the clearing. Their eyes roamed wildly, taking everything in. Demetri's was confused as he desperately searched for all the minds he sensed from where they hid, seven miles away. He idly wondered if they had been destroyed. I worried, if he extended the range of his focus, he would find them. As it were, he was only focused on the clearing.

All of them became weary when they realized that all our company had golden eyes, and our family survived. Aro cheered up immediately when he saw Alice.

"Dear Alice, how nice to finally meet you. Ah, dear Cullens, and Sasha's daughters. Eleazar old friend, I am happy to see you again."

Aro greeted in mock happiness and surprise.

"We have been searching for Maria and those with her. It seems she found a way around us to you. She has always been cunning and resourceful. You would know that better than all of us, Jasper." He taunted.

Jasper stared blankly at him. He was in deep pain from his injuries and worried about Alice's safety. His arms were not completely re-attached. Alice threw Maria's head at Aro's feet.

"Here is what you have come for, Aro." She spoke with hostility in her voice.

Jasper used his gift to increase their uneasiness to the point of mild fear, as they stared at Maria's head. Aro laughed in nervous amusement.

"Oh, I like your coven Carlisle. One can foresee my desires and the other can know my deepest secrets. I am satisfied that Maria has been dealt with by the evidence provided. Thank you, dear Alice."

Carlisle wanted us to leave the Volturi's company before something irreversible happened. We were all still reeling from the fight, and our instincts were on high alert. The Denali sisters' hatred for the Volturi was barely controlledi.

Aro realized that Esme was not with us. He didn't understand how she and Carlisle could be seperated at a time like this. He idly wondered whether she was waiting at home with Bella. For a fleeting moment, he wished he had sent someone to search our house like Felix had suggested.

"It is a pity you missed our visit dear Alice. It was most pleasant."

Aro addressed Alice. He was eager to find any reason to read her thoughts, but he knew that Jasper wouldn't allow it without a fight. He too, was unwillingto leave the safety of his guard.

"Alice had foreseen Maria's plans and went to seek help without telling us. As you know, we assumed she and Jasper were away for some quiet time."

Carlisle answered before Alice could. Although she had advised us to control our emotions, she could barely control her's.

"Ah, how convenient." Aro stated. _'Does she know about my plans Edward?'_ he asked me silently.

I pulled my brows feighning confusion. He tried to hide how secure it made him feel that he was able to hide from Alice's visions, by choosing not to engage Maria directly.

_'Did you speak to them about what we discussed?'_

"No, I haven't" I answered outloud.

_'Be quick about it. I will not be made to wait. Extend my invitation to Kate and Eleazar too.' _He demanded.

"It is not an easy decision to make Aro. I'm sure I speak for the others when I say we cannot leave our families at a time like this. We also have not wish to compromise on our chosen lifestyle." I answered.

_'But you will.'_ He stated confidently.

He showed me a picture in his mind. We were all standing at the same clearing, but there were more with him. I saw the same from Alice in the form of a vision at the same time.

_'He is threatening us.'_ Alice concluded.

I kept my face blank as I stared at Aro in defiance. He chuckled inside at my stubbornness. His eyes moved to Rosalie. He stared at her longingly for a moment before he moved to Kate. He was curious about Kate's gift.

When he had met her a long time ago, she could only cause shock from her palms. Now she could run an electric current from all her skin. Aro had seen this from Carlisle's memories. He wondered whether all vampires could grow their powers over time, and why he had no knowledge of such an occurrence.

"Kate, I am curious about your gift.-" Aro started.

"Why?" Kate interrupted.

"I did not know that a gift could improve over time. I'd like to see how you learned to improve upon it." Aro spoke slowly, annoyed at her interruption. He offered Kate his hand without moving from his place.

_'Is he serious? Does he think I will let him see my life?'_ Kate wondered.

"Yes, Kate" I answered her rhetorical question.

_'What did she say? It is rude to have private conversations among company. Tell me what she's thinking.'_ Aro demanded in a nagging tone.

"No" Kate responded firmly to him.

Aro was not pleased with her refusal. Before any of us could react, Kate was on the ground screaming from Jane's attack. Jane was pleased to be able to hurt our group. Aro was proud of her prompt reaction.

"Aro stop her." Eleazar pleaded as he moved to comfort Kate.

Tanya screetched and crouched protectively in front of her sister, followed by Irina and Laurent. Four of the Volturi guards immediately moved to stand in front of Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri; while Aro flitted to the back of the group. Felix and Alec eagerly welcomed the challenge in their thoughts. They all crouched low in a fighting stance except Aro. He tried to hide his anticipation to exert a little authority over our group. A part of him wished it had been a Cullen to suffer Jane's attack. He was still unsure whether all our family could block Jane out completely.

Alice warned the Denalis off, but they were past listening. The heavy rainfall intensified with a shift in the atmosphere. Heavy clouds rolled angrily. Thunder roared. Lightning struck the moment Kate leaped out of Eleazar's hold from the ground to stand next to Tanya. She was blind with rage and filled with bloodlust.

As she landed on her feet, one of the forward guards turned to a pile of ash. He had been struck by lightning; the same way Benjamin had done away with the female vampire earlier. I saw a vision of him and Peter swallowing their laughter from a distant rock outcropping through Alice's vision. They were downwind and had a perfect view of the clearing while outside myne and Demetri's gift range.

The Volturi thoughts stopped short as they stared at the ashes on the ground. Jasper filled them with irrational fear and the need to flee. Aro was shocked, and truly frightened of the crazed look on Kate's face. In his mind, Kate's gift had grown beyond what Carlisle knew. He believed that she had used lightning energy with her gift to burn his guard. He realized at that moment just how unsafe they all were around us.

"Stand back. There will be no fighting."

He commanded his guard, who all straightened from their crouched positions. His eyes were locked on Kate. He had found a new reason to want her too.

"I am curious. How can so many of you survive an attack of this magnitude unharmed? Were there any gifted ones with Maria?" Aro asked our group at large.

The question was merely a distraction to allow himself a little time to gain composure, and appear unaffected.

"We had Jasper. He knows how Maria thought and planned." Emmett answered. He was amused as he saw through Aro's tactic for what it was.

"There was one with her who could borrow our gifts and use them against us. She was the last to burn." I added that to taunt him.

His curiosity was piqued and saddened at the loss of such a gift. I listened as he imagined how a gift like that could have been useful to him. There was an element of worship and adoration in his thoughts as he imagined having such a gift in his control. Jane was pleased that the gift bearer was destroyed. She hated to hear of any gift that could rival hers. This was the basis of her hatred towards us.

"What a pity." Aro commented after a moment.

"Dear friends, it is clear we are not needed here. We will return to Volterra. Thank you for relieving our world of one such as Maria. She has paid with her life for all her transgressions."

_'And for her failure'_ he added with an unguarded thought

I learned all of his plans to use Maria against our family with his slip. Whether it be to acquire gifts or to destroy us, Aro planned to return for us. We were too powerful a union in his eyes. He worried we would challenge his coven.

Although he was aware that it was Jasper causing the need to flee, he couldn't fight it. It clouded his thoughts.

"Until we meet again." He turned and left.

All eight of them disappear into the thick mist without a backward glance. I knew from my family's curious thoughts that I was expected to tell them what Aro had been thinking.

"Let's all go home, it is done." Alice announced and turned to lead the group towards the house.

We all followed her lead quietly. It was clear that we had won one fight that morning, and another was sure to follow with the Volturi. Eleazar, Carlisle and Kate wondered what Bella knew of the coming Volturi confrontation - if anything, while the rest laid their hopes on Alice.


	60. Chapter 60

**_Away From Forks_**

**Bella's POV**

The calm mask I wore slid off slightly as I stared out the small window watching Seattle airport lights come into view. Esme squeezed my hand gently a third time in comfort since we boarded the plane. My worry was obvious for her to see.

We had left my mother's home earlier than expected, because neither one of us could fully relax while visiting with Renee. I was sure Alice would be expecting us, having seen our decision to return. Surprisingly, none of our family met us at the airport,t although, there was a hired car waiting for us. Esme drove and the silence between us continued. I looked at her in question when she turned towards Charlie's house in Forks.

"It might be best for you to wait here for Edward dear. We don't know how everyone is at home. Vampires who follow our natural diet remain very aggressive a while after a fight. I will not risk exposing you to that." She explained gently.

I fought the lump in my throat as I left the car. I knew she wouldn't have thought to leave me here if there was another way. I was glad that Charlie was not home because I failed to remain composed while I watched her drive off. As I stood starring out my bedroom window waiting for Edward to come to me, my mind drifted to out visit with Renee.

My mother was her usual self. She did most of the talking which allowed Esme and I to be quiet. Esme had to share my room because Renee's house had only two bedrooms. I was glad she changed the furniture as I grew. I have a bigger bed there than the one at Charlie's.

There was no need for Esme to pretend to eat, since Renee was on a new diet. She hardly ate anything herself. I was too anxious to fall asleep that night. My thoughts were with our family and friends in Forks. Esme sat in the rocking chair in the corner of my room, staring outside at the clear sky. Her posture was rigid and her face blank. She was anxious too.

Hours passed, and I failed to fall asleep. Esme started to tell me her life story. I was surprised at where her thoughts had gone.

She told me what she remembered of her human life. Her most vivid memory is of a time she met Carlisle as a teenager. She remembers having a crush on him, along with every other young woman in town at the time. She truly believed she did not have a chance with him. Even after he had left town, she never forgot him.

She told me about her first marriage and the son she lost. After she was changed, she immediately fell in love with Edward and Carlisle. He did not declare his feelings right away. My father chose to wait until she was past her newborn year. That frustrated and scared her. She always wondered if he returned her feelings.

Being the perfect gentleman he is, Edward never gave any of her's or Carlisle's thoughts about each other away. He also never took offence that she wanted to be a mother to him. The day she and Carlisle married was the happiest she remembers ever being before. She had everything she wanted; a loving husband and a son. She didn't talk about the time Edward had left the family. I knew from Alice that it was a sensitive topic for her and Carlisle, so I didn't ask.

My mother explained how hurt and helpless she felt when Rosalie joined the family. Rosalie had been truly broken; in body, mind and spirit. It took the better half of a year before Rosalie started trusting them. Her true beauty slowly started to break through the pain she carried as she began to heal. It wasn't until she brought Emmett home that my sister truly started to live.

Esme felt she could relax and enjoy her extended family after Rosalie and Emmett married. She still feels guilty that she ignored Edward to focus on Rosalie, for those two years when she had needed her the most. She feared Edward might leave again, but her fear was put to rest when he and Emmett truly bonded as brothers.

In her opinion, the family was emotionally ready to accept Alice and Jasper when they joined. They were an odd couple to her. Both a very different experience from her other children. That time, it was Jasper who needed her the most. She did her best not to leave out any of her other children while she tended to him. It was how she knew Edward's loneliness was beginning to trouble him. Her worry for him started to intensify from that time.

She expressed her happiness that I came along to be a part of her family. She was thankful for the chance to nature and care for me while I was still human; as she would have with her own son, a long time ago. She expressed her contentment in the knowledge her family was complete.

"Now sleep my beautiful daughter," I remember her whispering to me.

"Even though my thoughts are with Carlisle and the others; I cannot imagine any other place I'm needed the most than here, with you." She hummed a soothing tune I had never heard before, helping me sleep.

I woke to Esme's voice a few hours later. Alice had sent a text message. The fight was over, and all our family and friends survived. I felt guilty. I had fallen asleep while Esme had nothing else to think about than the danger her family was facing.

"The Volturi…" I asked.

I could see that she was not completely relieved at the news of our victory.

"The wolves and our friends have left. Only our family and the Denalis are waiting to meet with them. Alice saw it will be over soon."

She answered, still troubled by the news. This was expected. The Volturi had made an appearance after the newborn fight in the books. I had to trust that all would go well as in the books.

"Your mother is very interesting" Esme commented with a smirk. It was an attempt to stop me from worrying.

"Why-what did she do?"

"She talked in her sleep, all night. I believe she was dreaming about being in Paris, tadpoles, ponies, ice skating and you." She smiled.

I rolled my eyes.

"That officially proves it. I'm her daughter." I slid off the bed and escaped to the bathroom.

Esme pretended to work while I accompanied Renee to the shops in the morning. It was a beautiful sunny day but I couldn't enjoy the weather. My heart yearned for the cloudy weather of Forks. It was also no surprise that Renee chose this visit to be attentive.

"How are you Bella?" she turned the radio down as she asked.

"I'm fine mom."

Renee, like Charlie, didn't know how to talk about my '_illness._' She was waiting for me to start the conversation, and tell her if I was uncomfortable or in pain.

"And your boyfried? Don't make me drag this out of you sweetie. Tell me how you've been." She moved onto the next question.

"Edward and I are fine. I'm very happy with him."

"Mhm." She smiled and averted her eyes to focus on the road. I knew she had more to say and chose to wait patiently. "I was just wondering…" she began.

"I'm actually worried for you honey. With your health, I'm wondering whether it's fair to be involved with him so much. I hope you won't get hurt later, when things get…a bit more challenging."

"I've thought about that." I replied.

My thoughts were on leaving her and Charlie, when the time came. I once wondered how things would have happened had I chosen to be changed as soon as I finished reading the books. If I didn't allow Charlie this little time we have, or worried about Renee. If I didn't want Reneesmee so much.

"Don't get me wrong honey. I want you to be happy and experience life-"

"I know mom. I decided to make the most of the time and opportunities open to me while I can. It's about time I let the little Renee in me come out." I teased.

She was satisfied with my answer since she moved onto the next topic of interest to her.

"Emse seems to like you a lot. It's weird, you two are very alike. You are both quiet and reserved. You speak more with your eyes than with words; and she has a very odd eye colour. Does she wear contacts?" Rennee was very observant.

"Yes, their whole family wears the same colour contacts." I nodded when she gave me a questioning look.

"I know. Alice - Edward's sister - is a shopaholic obsessed with fashion. She has strong input in what the whole family buys to wear. She orderd their contact lenses. Esme is very sweet. You should meet her husband." I stopped my babbling short, in fear I would slip and say something I shouldn't.

"You like them." She stated.

"Yes, they've been very nice to me."

Renee surprised me by not questioning further. She started to tell me about her and Phil's plans. Phil was unhappy with his job. They had been thinking of exploring opportunies outside Phoenix. I subtly suggested Florida. It was midday when we returned home. Esme had cooked a big three course lunch meal. Phil had come home for lunch and praised her cooking. He left again shortly after lunch. I guess a house full of females would make any man run for the hills.

It was then that Renee suggested we go out to enjoy the sun. She was almost out the door, when an idea to save Esme from the trip occurred to me.

"Uhm mom, I was hoping I could speak to you and Esme." They both sat after studying me and passing a look at each other.

"How would you feel about Edward and I getting married?" I asked them. Esme feigned surprise while Renee stared blankly at me.

"Bella…when?" Renee stuttered.

"Soon. He has asked already. We're just unsure how everyone will receive the news."

"Why…how soon?" Renee was at a loss of words.

"We haven't decided on a date mom, but we don't want to wait long."

"Why rush baby? What about school, money, your whole life Bella? What will Charlie say?" Renee's voice rose as she fired the questions.

"Mom, we talked about me making the most of my time and opportunities earlier. I really want to marry Edward." I stated firmly.

Renee studied my face for a long moment while Esme sat calmly beside her.

"What about when you get seriously ill Bella? Is it fair to put Edward through that at such a young age?" Renee whispered the question.

"We talked about that too, mom. Edward's father is a doctor and he checks on me regularly. He also knows specialists that can look after me should I need it. We have talked to his father, and understand what to expect with my illness." I hated lying to my parents abut a non-existent illness. Although, at the time, it seemed like a good means to an end.

"Bella baby, you haven't lived yet. You're only seventeen."

"Eighteen in a few months mom. The same age you were when you married Charlie." I reminded.

Renee exhaled exasperatedly throwing her hands in the air. She turned to look at Esme for a reaction but was met with a calm open face.

"I can't say I'm surprised, Bella. I have never seen Edward the way he is with you." Esme stated.

"Edward is not like most boys. He is much more mature for his age, and a perfect gentleman. I can see him wanting to marry Bella and being sincere in his intentions. He never does anything halfway. I'm sure he and Bella have talked about every argument we can think of against them getting married." She finished.

Renee looked between Esme and I thoughtfully for a long moment before giving in.

"You have already made your decision, haven't you." She asked rhetorically.

"I know better than to argue with you when you're like this, so much Charlie in you. I want you to be happy baby. If Edward makes you happy, then I won't stand in the way. Just be sure in your heart of hearts, that he is the one you want. Life is too long to share with the wrong man. And please, wait until I have grey hair to make me a grandma." She asked seriously. I knew I had won her over then.

"You know I already think of you as a daughter Bella. It would make me and Carlisle happy to have you marry Edward." Esme gave me a comforting hug, followed by Renee.

I noticed Esme staring out the window at the slight cloud cover. It was early evening.

"Oh Bella, how are you going to tell Charlie?" Renee asked with a mischevous glint in her eye.

I paled. "Uh…I was hoping you'd help?" It came out as a question.

"Don't worry. The worst he can do is sulk about it." She laughed lightly.

"Thank you, mom." I hugged her again.

"Remember, he only wants you to be safe and happy too; no matter how he reacts to the news." Renee offered some wisdom.

We all made our way to the beach soon thereafter. Renee asked Esme and I countless questions about the Cullens and Forks. I could tell that Esme was withdrawn and restless, although she participated in the conversation to hide it.

When we returned to the house, she announced an emergency at home. We made hurried plans to leave earlier than planned. She explained that I had nothing to be concerned about, she couldn't stay away from Carlisle any longer. I chose to go with her because I missed Edward too. Our goodbyes to Renee were rushed. She made us promise to include her, when we start to plan for the wedding. We barely made it on time to catch our flight.

I turned away from the window and my thoughts to sit on my small bed. It felt like hours had passed while I stood there waiting for Edward. In truth, it had only been a few minutes. I growled as irrational aggrevation filled me. He was making me wait when I needed to see him desperately.

"Is this a bad time?"

His silk and velvet voice filled the room. I opened my eyes to meet his golden butterscotch ones.

"Edward…"

I was wrapped in his embrace faster than I could say his name. His lips crushed myne in a passionate kiss. He laid small kissess over my cheeks and eyes. I didn't notice when he unbuttoned by shirt and pants; or when he led me to the bed. He kissed and caressed the parts of my skin that were exposed to him. There was so much I had planned to tell him and things I needed to ask about the fight, but all of it was forgotten at that moment. All that existed was the sweet abyss of his love. Reality crashed on me when he suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes unhappily at him.

"Charlie" He explained and chuckled at my horrified look.

We made ourselves look presentable and rushed downstairs to the kitchen. Charlie walked into the house a few seconds later.

"Hey, kiddo. Aren't you early?" he asked.

"Uh…yeah"

I answered lamely as any other explanation escaped me. Edward smirked and winked at me knowingly. It caused me to blush. Charlie looked backwards and forwards between us and shook is head.

"I don't wanna know. Bring me a beer, will you. What's for dinner?"

He asked and made his way to the living room. I gave Charlie his beer and started making macaroni and mince for supper while Edward watched. It was good to be home.


	61. Chapter 61

**_Making Plans_**

**Bella's POV**

It was four days before I was able to visit my whole family at the Victorian Cullen home. Edward insisted that I stay away, until all of the family friends left.

Tanya and Kate had left immediately after the Volturi confrontation. The rest of the Denalis followed hours later, after discussions about the fight. Alice and Emmett escorted Zafrina halfway to her home too.

Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Tia stayed longer. They called to say their goodbyes, since they were aware of Edward's stance on visiting with me so soon after the fight. It wasn't the best goodbye, but I understood Edward's need to protect me.

I was shocked and horrified when Edward and Alice told me about the fight; and injuries everyone had suffered. Emmett tried to do too much and gained a few bites and scratches. The bites still stung two days later when I saw him. It was also the first time I had seen Rosalie's nurturing side. She was single-mindedly attentive to his every need.

Esme and Carlisle seemed closer than I had ever seen them before, as did Alice and Jasper. It was hardest to hear about Jasper and Maria's fight. I was very upset with my brother. He ignored my advice and left Alice's side to fight Maria alone. The dream I'd had of my sister giving up during the fight was engraved in my memory.

"Why did you do it Jasper? Why would you leave Alice's side?"

I almost cried when I asked him. We were all seated in the living room, at the Cullen home. Jasper averted his eyes to Alice. He didn't answer me.

"He was only thinking of protecting Alice, love." Edward whispered to me.

"And he is hoping you don't start crying. He can't stand to see your tears."

Jasper's eyes cut and narrowed at him. I wiped the stray angry tear rolling down my cheek. Traitor angry tears were ready to embarrass me, for being upset with Jasper.

"On a lighter note, Renee took news of your engagement well…" Alice piped up to change the direction of our talk, away from the fight.

"Yes she did. She offered to help Bella with telling her father, too." Esme replied.

I had been too preoccupied with how to tell Charlie about the engagement, that I was worried about what Alice might have seen. Edward sighed heavily behind me.

"It seems Charlie will be difficult about the engagement and the wedding. Alice has seen him opposing our plans." He stated.

I could only nod in acceptance. Of course, it wasn't going to be easy; nothing had been easy for us in the books. Esme smiled sadly at us after hearing that.

"I'm sorry about that Bella. I'll help in any way I can. I also saw you have been reading the books lately. It seems you have found what you were looking for…" Alice continued

I stared at my all-knowing sister with my mouth hanging open. I hadn't decided how to bring up this discussion with the family.

"No! If I hear any more bad news for our family from those books; I will find them and burn them. No more of this madness Bella. My Emmett is barely recovering form his injuries." Rosalie spat. Her eyes were fierce and determined as she stared me down.

"Babe, I'm not hurt" Emmett tried to soothe her.

I studied the faces of my family. I could see that they shared Rosalie's sentiment to an extent. I hoped they knew I would have saved them from everything we faced the past few months, had I known how.

"I understand how you feel Rosalie. I am sorry for the injuries everyone suffered. I had no way of knowing more of what to expect. What Alice meant is…is that I would like to move up the time for my change."

"Bella? You don't have to." Edward interrupted.

"Edward, it has to be. I figured out the time-line differences between our reality and the books. At least I think I have." Edward leaned his head on my shoulder and shook it _'no'_.

"Will you explain to us Bella, or must we not know?" Carlisle asked.

"I think it's okay. All four book's events span a time-line of two years. James coven attack happens this year. Our trip to Volterra, Victoria creating newborns for her attack, our wedding, and the Volturi confrontation happens the next year. It seems all these things have been squeezed into a much shorter period of time; leaving only two things to still happen."

"The wedding and the Volturi confrontation!" Edward stated unhappily.

"Yes, and because of these changes I'd like to move up my change."

"No!" Edward exclaimed before I finished. He moved me off his lap and started pacing.

"Bella you are only seventeen. Wait a little longer." He demanded.

I was surprised by his reaction. Everything between us was very different than in the books. I thought he would have welcomed this.

"Edward, I believe we don't have the luxury of time. There must be a reason the books were sent to me. This may be it." I tried to reason.

"You are guessing Bella! The change from human to vampire is permanent. You cannot afford to base your decision on a guess." He retorted.

"Edward, please let Bella speak. This decision is hers and affects you the most, but we would like to hear the reasons for her request." Esme spoke up.

"I'm sorry Edward. At first, it seemed that the time-line was just halved and everything from the books would occur in a year. That was the easiest and most logical explanation." I started.

"But?" Rosalie prompted

"But when I looked again, I found another answer. My guess is - the time has shortened because of the things that we changed in the story."

"Like?" She followed

"Edward did not leave me this time; removing the events around the trip to Volterra from the story. Victoria did not wait to create newborns nor did she wait for at least one to mature, before attacking the family. The time period for her revenge is shortened. I would further guess that any time not mentioned in the books affects the time-line. All these shortened the time span of the story." I explained.

The room was silent. All eyes stared at me. I saw Jasper's eyes dancing with intrigue and pride. Alice had her eyes closed. She held her head in her tiny hands. She was focused on seeing the outcome of our discussion. Edward was concentrating on everyone's thoughts.

"Bella, can you be more specific about the time that has been shortened from the story?" Carlisle asked. His eyes were sad. I wondered why.

"Father, it is still only my deduction. I can only be certain about the obvious period. There's the months between prom and my birthday, of which nothing was mentioned. The five months that you were all away from Forks-"

"Five months?" Alice and Edward asked at the same time.

I did not have the heart to confirm this.

"That's eight months, Bella." Carlisle ignored them, waiting for me to continue.

"I know father, please bear in mind I might have missed something. I could be wrong. It might be as simple as one year, instead of two."

"Or still two years, with all the trials upfront." Edward was still opposing the idea.

"Edward please, this is my choice. I feel it is time. If the time-line is shortened to a year, I should wake up vampire on my birthday."

"Bella, from what Alice has seen; we'll need time for Charlie to warm up to our engagement. What about the things we talked about, things you wanted? Have you had a change of heart?" Edward asked.

I knew he was referring to Reneesmee.

"We can still have all that we talked about Edward, but we must plan for this too." The hurt I saw in his eyes cut through my heart.

"Edward…"

"I need a moment." He excused himslef before disappearing from the room.

He was running again.

"I'll go speak to him, Bella." Emmett offered.

"No, Emmett – " Rosalie spoke up

"Babe?" We were all confused when Rosalie stood up.

"I'll go after him. Besides, I haven't hunted with my brother in a while." She walked across the room past me.

"This family has sacrificed much. We believed your words and followed them blindly since you arrived in Forks little sister. I hope you know not to hurt my brother by now."

She warned before running after Edward. I was shocked she called me _'little sister'_ and threatened me at the same time.

"They'll be back in an hour." Alice announced cheerfully.

"Carlisle, you should call the wolves to arrange a meeting soon. Bella will want to tell them about our plans." She was right. It would be best to tell the wolves about the wedding and my planned change. Things seemed better when they knew what to expect.


	62. Chapter 62

**_Making Plans_** **II**

**Edward's POV**

I ran as far and as fast as I could from my home. Running had always helped clear my head but this time all I could see was Alice's visions and hear Bella's announcement.

My sister saw a glimpse of us on our wedding day; and at a beach on a sunny day. I can only assume the place to be at Isle Esme. She also saw Bella and I running through the forest after she is changed. She will be the most beautiful vampire, with ageless beauty. None of these visions upset me. I was overwhelmed by the disappointment of not seeing our offspring in any of them.

So I ran.

I had been happily surprised when Esme and Bella returned earlier than planned, from visiting with her mother. Common courtesy couldn't keep me at the house a moment longer, once I read my mother's thoughts as she drove closer. I stayed long enough to apologize to her for Carlisle's injuries - and ran to see my Bella.

Even though our reunion was interrupted by her father's arrival. I was the happiest I had ever been to just sit in her small kitchen and watching her cook supper. The three days following the fight had been challenging. I wanted to spend all my time with Bella, but my father had asked that I also see to our guests.

I did not notice when Tanya and Kate left. The rest of our guests stayed to discuss the battle. I informed them all of the Volturi's scheming and future plans in detail. They all promised to stand with us again, when the time came. Carlisle was happy that Aro knew nothing of our friends or their gifts. It meant their covens were safe from the Volturi.

'_Edward stop, don't make me chase you all the way to Canada.'_

My sister had followed after me. She was screaming at the top of her mental lungs. I did not realize I had slowed down as I ran through the forest. I chuckled when I imagined the insults she would scream if I ran faster.

'_Edward!'_

She called again as though she heard my thoughts. I stopped to wait for her.

_'__Thank you. Where are you running to? I thought we might hunt together.' _She asked as she broke through the trees to where I sat.

"I didn't have any one destination in mind. What did you want to have, bear or lion?" I asked back, it was rare that I hunted with Rosalie.

'_I'll settle for Bear. Race you towards the mountains.'_ She sped off.

I chased after her as she followed the scent of her prey and drank. We raced again in search of a mountain lion for me to kill.

The light playfulness of racing through the forest was therapeutic to us both. Rosalie had never been truly frightened of losing Emmett before, until we faced Maria's army.

"So, I believe you are meant to talk to me about something," I started. We were back at the place where I had waited for her.

"I am. Why did you run from the house?" She asked with her thoughts guarded.

"It's Bella's decision to be changed so soon. It reminded me of the downside to the choice she's making." I gave a half answer.

"A part of me wants her to make a different choice. Another part of me is relieved that she is choosing this life, with everything she has seen and knows. I cannot reconcile the two." she responded.

"Why are you relieved?" I asked.

Rosalie would have fought Bella's decision, and anyone who offered her immortality as a vampire. I didn't understand why she felt relief.

"She is choosing you brother, and all of us. I have grown to love her as a sister. I don't think I can sit by and watch her be unhappy, or die.

I felt lost after I was changed, having to leave everything and everyone I knew behind in Rochester. It pained me the most, when I saw my family saddened by my disappearance; and I unfairly blamed Carlisle for it.

I once thought to go back for one of my little brothers; to change him so that I have my bloodline with me in this long life. I was careful with my thoughts, of course. But somehow, Esme knew I was plotting something. She brought me the local paper from Rochester, which printed my brother's engagement. Her intention was to comfort me with news that my family was moving past their pain. In turn, I hated her for ruining my plans."

She scrutinized my face while she paused.

"Bella wants immortality for an acceptable reason Edward; to be with the man she loves. She wormed her way to the center of our family, and now we have to have her. Why are you afraid of this?" She asked.

"I-Bella told me about one thing she wanted to do before her change. I'm wondering if she has changed her mind. She cannot undo the change once it has started."

I couldn't tell her the whole truth. I didn't want to upset her or ignite an anger in her towards my Bella.

"You're wondering if she still wants to have your baby." Rosalie deadpanned.

I raised my eyes at her in shock.

"Don't look at me like that. I knew that she would have your baby before we met her. I also heard her tell Esme about the baby one day. It tore at me, and filled me with dark envy. Emmett reminded me that I would be first aunt. That helped change my heart." She smiled at the memory of her mate.

"He has a way of making you see the brighter side of things. He is good for you." I teased.

"As Bella is good for you. Support her in this, Edward. She knows what she is doing. We have trusted her thus far." She encouraged.

"I know you're right Rose. I just worry. What if she doesn't conceive within the little time we have?" I let her know my fear.

"What, you don't trust your super vampire sperm?" She teased in Emmett's tone of voice, making us both laugh.

"You over think everything, Edward. Have a little faith."

"Rose..." I stopped talking as I listened to her thoughts.

She recalled a conversation she heard between Esme and Bella. I listened as Bella described our 'book' daughter to my mother with love and adoration. _'The baby was a little girl. She had my eyes and Edward's hair.'_

When she thought I had heard enough; she kissed my cheek and stood to leave.

"Now, everyone expects me to have you back in tow. Don't make me drag you home."

"No, I'll get there before you." I stated and shot off. Bella was waiting for me in our room when I returned.

"I'm sorry I ran off like that. I needed time to think about what you proposed." I apologized.

"I accept and respect your decision. You have my support, whatever you choose."

"Thank you Edward. You should know that I still want the same things, and I believe we can still have it all. We loved her and she loved us so much." She assured.

"I'm glad you believe that because I also want it all. I already love her, too. It's good to hear she loved me." I confessed.

"Well, that was a given. Most women don't stand a chance against the great Masen-Cullen charm." She teased.

"Yourself included?"

"First in line."

"There is no line. You're the only one I'm trying to impress." I whispered in her ear before gently moving my lips against her soft warm ones.

Her breathing hitched as she kissed me back passionately. I placed her gently on my bed and continued to worship her with my lips. Every kiss expressed the depth of my love for her, and the craving for her body. Every touch was meant to make her feel safe and cherished. I brought her pleasure and watched her ascent to ecstasy singing my name.

After she recovered from her bliss, I held her to me as we lay quietly in bed.

"Edward?" I hummed acknowledging her call.

"About us…making love…soon; after we're married?" She asked shyly.

I understood. She meant to ask if I was ready.

"I am concerned about keeping you safe; and making the experience perfect for you." I answered.

Her face was hidden from me but I felt the heat of her blush travel down her torso.

"We'll be fine. Although, I've been thinking that perhaps we could practice more…you know…so nothing surprises us."

"Nothing?" I asked.

"No-no, I meant to minimize the surprise…of new feelings." She explained.

I was excited and frightened to hear her suggestion. The inexperienced, insecure and excitable teenager in me reared his head.

"Anything for us, Bella. I think we must first tell your father about our engagement and upcoming wedding, since you'll be turned in a little less than two months." I reminded.

"Carlisle arranged a meeting with the wolves for tomorrow. We'll tell Charlie in the evening. I need you with me Edward. You have a way with words that makes it hard for my father to argue." Her statement confused me.

"Well, in the book you knew what to say to Charlie." She added.

"Oh, are you going to tell me what I said to help our case this time?" I asked.

"I'll let you read it. I'd hate to upset Charlie, and there really is no more time left. Except for more practice…" she trailed off.

_Ah...practice_

"I think we should begin now." I kissed her softly on the lips. She deepened the kiss as she reached for my shirt and pulled it off.

"Edward, please take them off." she pulled at my pants.

"Only if yours come off too..."

We undressed each other slowly between kisses and caresses. By the time all our clothes lay on the floor, I was crazy with hunger for her body. I held my breath. I fought harder to slow down my thoughts and actions, as I began to kiss and caress her breasts, torso and lower body.

Her whole body curled up off the bed as she cried for more. Her legs parted to welcome my caresses inbetween. She surprised me by taking my member in her small warm hand at the same time I circled her entrance with my fingers.

"We come together" she breathed out heavily as she stroked me…and we did.


	63. Chapter 63

**Teenage Trouble**

**_Bella's POV_**

The meeting with the wolves was difficult, as we anticipated. The council elders demanded that our family leave Forks immediately after the wedding. They refused to allow me to be turned in the area despite having seven mature vampires to raise me.

Billy tried to convince me to change my decision again, sighting it would hurt Charlie to lose me. When I refused, he threatened to tell Charlie about our plans to marry before I could. It was unfortunate that Charlie went to visit him before coming home that night.

As he drove closer, Edward heard his thoughts and determined Charlie knew what we planned to tell him. I was angry with Billy. I couldn't think of any way to salvage the situation in four minutes. Edward remained calm while he concentrated harder on hearing Charlie's thoughts, so he could plan how to turn the discussion in our favor. I was afraid to face my father even with the mental preparation I had done over the past few months, knowing the path my life would follow. My heart beat faster and my palms were sweaty.

"I think it's best if you go upstairs and wait for him to call for you. I'll be outside." Edward suggested.

"Wh-why? What is he thinking?" I asked in panic

"He's debating whether to kill me or not. He's also trying to calm down enough to talk to you rationally about what Billy told him." Edward carried me to my bedroom.

"It's not too bad love. He's a little shocked and upset. Billy told him he heard rumors about us planning to elope." Edward held me close trying to calm me. We heard Charlie's car pulling onto the driveway.

"I love you" he kissed me before disappearing out the window.

Charlie called for me soon as he stepped inside the house. I took a deep breath and carefully walked to the living room.

"Yea, dad?"

"Oh, you're home. Come sit, I want to talk to you." He invited.

I sat on the couch across from his chair and waited. Charlie battled with himself to get the conversation started for several minutes.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, trying to ease the tension rolling off him.

"No no, I ate at Billy's. Speaking of Billy, he said he has heard some rumors about you…" and so it started.

"What's new dad? This is Forks, remember." I tried for nonchalance

Charlie fixed his eyes on me and informed.

"He heard you and Edward are planning to elope."

There was no time to respond when the doorbell suddenly rang. I wondered if it was Edward, Billy or perhaps Sam. At that point, I wouldn't have put it past the Quileute to add fuel to Charlie's fire.

To my surprise; I heard Carlisle, Esme and Edward greeting Charlie at the door. They followed him into the living room. Carlisle and Esme shot me apologetic looks before facing Charlie.

"Chief Swan, we are here to talk about Bella and Edward. I am glad they are both here to speak for themselves, too. My wife heard from Alice that they plan to elope. We thought to come immediately. Edward was already on his way here." Carlisle stated.

Edward held my hand between us. My eyes and mind whirled wildly, wondering how Alice saw this working out in the end.

"I'm glad you are both here too. I was just asking Bella about the same thing" Charlie replied.

"Maybe they can both set our minds at rest about this nonsense." Charlie used his police chief voice while he stared Edward down.

" D-dad-"

"Chief Swan, I have asked Bella to marry me and she has agreed. It is the when and how we hadn't discussed, but we both did not want to wait too long." Edward cut my stuttering and answered my dad calmly.

"Edward?" "What?" Carlisle and Charlie asked at the same time. Carlisle, of course, was feigning surprise.

"If I may; I first heard about this while we were in Phoenix. Bella asked for advice from Renee and I. We asked her all the difficult questions you can think of. It was clear then that her mind was already made up.

When we returned I spoke to Edward. He agreed he would talk to his father before taking any action. I have no doubt his intentions are honorable with your daughter chief Swan. Although, I'm afraid it might be my fault that they plan to elope." Esme took the blame.

I was sitting on the palms of my hands, following the conversation. I prayed that Alice saw it end well. I knew Charlie would be difficult if he felt cornered, so it was good that Carlisle pretended to be as much in shock as he was.

"Why would it be your fault, Esme? We allow our children certain liberties and always encourage them to talk to us about anything. Bella and Edward are both level headed and responsible, I'd like to understand why they thought eloping was an option?" Carlisle asked. Charlie was nodding along in agreement.

"Bella?" Charlie directed Carlisle's question to me, stoppping Esme from answering.

"I was afraid you and mom wouldn't agree to let me get married, dad." I mumbled in reply.

"Of course not! You're barely seventeen Bella. You're both too young to get married." Charlie fumed.

"What is your reason Edward?" Carlisle asked

"Dad, you accepted that job in Canada and you're moving the whole family there. I don't want to go without her." Edward answered with sufficient humility. Carlisle pretended to be exaggeratedly deflated with his answer.

"Why can't you two continue dating even when they have moved? You can call and write letters or visit. Why get married?" Charlie followed.

"I don't want to be away from him, dad," I answered with my eyes fixed to the ground. Charlie's face was the scariest I ever remember it.

"What was that Bella? Have you learned nothing from your mother's and my history? Getting married because your hormones are out of control is not a good reason." He raised his voice but I refused to raise my eyes from the ground.

"Chief Swan, I think they may have gotten the idea from us. Carlisle and I married young, and Bella took interest in our story. I didn't think it harmful when she asked me about every little detail on our trip to Phoenix." Esme protected.

"Edward, are you and Bella…?"

Carlisle was calmer than Charlie, but didn't relax his face. It was for show. My mouth hung open when his question registered. Charlie's eyes grew wider.

"No," we both answered.

"We want to wait until we're married." Edward confirmed while he watched Charlie. Charlie's eyes were darting between us.

"How did you two think we would let you do this? And had you done it anyway, how did you think we would accept it?" Charlie was still furious.

"We still plan on finishing school and going to college, dad. We just don't want to do it apart from one another. Edward's family is moving away soon. I want to go with him, that's if it's okay with Dr. and Mrs. Cullen?" The statement came out as a question.

I needed them to give Charlie the comfort of knowing that I was wanted and accepted in their family.

"No Bella, it's not okay. You have your own family. If you don't like it here you can go live with your mother." Charlie interrupted.

"Bella, if you're asking whether we would accept you in our family; then yes. We love you as one of our own. Perhaps you two should tell us your plans. We will help and offer advice as your parents." Esme invited, ignoring Charlie's outburst.

I glanced at Charlie nervously before speaking, as I remembered the manila envelope Alice gave me a while ago.

"I applied and got an acceptance from the same school Alice and Edward will be going to. We plan to go to the same college later, and only start a family after a year of college. We are both aware of the challenges that may come because of my illness. We don't want to stay apart from the family. I wanted to continue with Dr. Cullen as my primary doctor. I'm not comfortable seeing anyone else."

"As a contingency plan, we've been looking at some property in case you refused to accept our marriage. Don't worry mom, we've been looking very close to where our new family house is located. Bella and I want to stay with the family until we can go out on our own. We recognize that we will need your guidance as a young married couple." Edward finished. I knew whatever he said, he was also communicating with Esme and Carlisle privately.

"Son, I don't know what you think you know about taking care of a wife and raising a family. You are way too young to do it and my daughter will not be your test run." Charlie retorted with a stern voice.

"Edward, perhaps we should talk more about this." Carlisle took a begging stance.

"Edward, son, are you saying you will leave the family if we didn't support your marriage to Bella?" Esme asked with a quieter emotional tone of voice.

"Mom, we don't want to live apart from the family. Bella prefers to have dad as her doctor. I am saying we have been looking at alternatives, in case things turned out differently. Bella is my world and first priority at the moment, and always." He ran his fingers gently across my cheek causing me to blush.

"Carlisle, Chief Swan, we all agree that Bella and Edward are responsible for average teenagers. I believe they have thought their plans through and know what it means for them to be married."

"Esme?" Carlisle interrupted, still feigning surprise.

"Carlisle, we have supported and accepted Emmett and Rosalie through their relationship and plans to marry. It would be unfair and irresponsible, to deny Edward and Bella the same guidance. Our family is moving to Canada together, as a unit. Bella is a part of Edward's life and therefore a part of our family. I will not have any of my children celebrate something so special as exchanging vows in a club without family. And, I am not going to sit by and loose any of my children either. I'll leave you and Chief Swan to talk to Edward and Bella, discourage them from running off. I have to be somewhere else, excuse me Chief Swan." Esme finished her heated speech to a silent and shocked room.

I gathered from Carlisle's expression this wasn't practiced or expected.

"I'm afraid my wife is right, Chief Swan. We have raised our children to be responsible young adults and I trust Edward to make the right decisions for himself. He is, in many ways the most mature of them all. I am inclined to support him with his plans to marry your daughter." Carlisle spoke after the front door shut behind Esme.

"Dr Cullen I'm sorry I cannot agree to this. I heard what your wife said, though some of it was confusing. Bella is only seventeen, it would be irresponsible of me to allow this." Charlie responded after a thoughtful moment. Edward grunted quietly beside me.

"If I may ask, what was it that confused you about what my wife said?" Carlisle asked quickly throwing a warning glace at Edward.

"Oh, it doesn't matter, Dr Cullen. It's really none of my business." When Carlisle insisted,Charlie backtracked and explained it was the statement about Emmett's and Rosalie's plans .

"Yes, as you know all our children are adopted. Our eldest, Emmett and Rosalie took an interest in each other two years ago. We decided to accept, and guide them through their relationship instead of disallowing it. They have recently decided to get married. They wish to do this before they go away to college together in the fall. It has been challenging at times, as you can imagine. Still, we are very proud of them for the way they have carried themselves." Carlisle explained.

I swallowed a giggle at the incredulous look on Charlie's face. It did not escape my notice that Carlisle used the same reason Edward had given Charlie in the book, for Emmett and Rosalie wanting to get married.

"That is the reason why I am disappointed Edward and Bella felt they couldn't trust us to support them. They instead planned to go about things secretly." Carlisle continued seeing that Charlie was tongue-tied.

"I was planning to speak to you over the weekend when we went camping, dad. It is the reason I insisted it be a boys only outing. I value Jasper and Emmett's input, too." Edward defended.

I imagined it was difficult for him to be mature and eighteen at the same time in front of Charlie.

"I'm sorry Dr Cullen. It was my idea. I was afraid of my parent's reaction." I defended.

"Still, Bella, that is not the way to prove your maturity, or get the kind of support you wish for." Carlisle reproached. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Dr Cullen, I don't know how much you earn, but having Bella in your family will add to your expenses. How will your son look after her as his wife? What will happen when she gets ill? She needs her family." Charlie insisted.

"I need Edward too, dad." I added, to Charlie's annoyance.

"Chief Swan, you don't need to worry about Bella's financial well being. I have enough to ensure a comfortable life for both of us, no matter her needs." Edward answered.

Somehow, I did not like this information disclosed. I was unsure how Charlie would react to knowing about Edward's wealth.

"All our children are fortunate to have been well provided for, Chief Swan. Edward is in a comfortable position to do as he says. I guess you could say Esme and I are truly blessed. All our children are wealthy, but they place family above all. Emmett and Rosalie have chosen to stay close to the family after they marry, and Edward still wishes to stay with us until he and Bella are ready to leave. At least they acknowledge they still need us, and we should help them whenever we can." Carlisle replied to Charlie's concerns.

"Chief Swan, I love Bella with all that I am, and for some reason she wants to be with me too. We want to be married, sir, with all our family present. We know what to expect with her condition, I want to be there and support her through it all. Dad told us it will be challenging, demanding and painful. We have no illusions about what our life together will be." Edward spoke.

"I will not, and cannot allow Bella to get married at seventeen, or any age in her teens." Charlie stated in a final tone. I bit my tongue to stop an unkind retort.

"May I suggest that we meet to talk about this another time. This came as a shock to us all. I believe we will have a productive discussion once we have all had time to think. Edward, Bella, I trust you two will not do anything rash until we have spoken," Carlisle concluded.

Edward promised Carlisle we would hold off our _plans_ until our families meet again.

"You are welcome here anytime, Dr Cullen." Charlie glanced at Edward and me before swallowing the words; "Your son is welcome to visit Bella, too."

"Thank you Chief Swan." Carlisle stood to shake my dad's hand. They both walked out, and we followed.


	64. Chapter 64

**Teenage Trouble II**

**_Bella's POV_**

Tears started to well in my eyes. Carlisle hugged me before he left with Edward in tow.

"Alice says you need to find something to cry about. It needs to be genuine, and deep enough to hold for days. Charlie will come around." He whispered in my ear.

So, good old blackmail was going to be the key to change Charlie's mind. I could see it working, given how he could not stand my tears.

I was unhappy the evening ended without an approval from Charlie and with the Cullens giving in to his wishes for the time being. I was angry with Billy for his meddling. Edward kissed my forehead and left with Carlisle to go see Alice.

"What did Renee have to say about all this, Bella?" Charlie asked as I walked back into the house.

"She said that I should be sure about the decisions I'm making and she supports me. Dad, I'm not you, or her. I'm not making your mistakes." I wiped the tears rolling down my face.

"You're too young, Bella." Charlie emphasized.

"We talked about this, dad. I did tell you I wanted to marry Edward. I thought you understood how important this is to me." I reminded as my voice rose higher.

"I can see how important it is for you to marry Edward, all I'm asking is that you wait."

"For what? I can't even say that I have a long heappy healthy life ahead of me. He is leaving with his family, dad. I don't want to be apart from him. It will be hard and miserable. I don't want to be hurt."

"You'll be fine Bella, don't exaggerate." Charlie brushed me off, adding fuel to my anger.

"Like you have been fine without mom, dad? Did you ever wonder how different things would be if you had left with us; if you hadn't let her go alone. That is what I learned from your history with mom, dad. You fight for what you want and you don't let the one you love go. You chose this town, this house and your job over mom. That is the mistake I don't want to make."

I was in full teenage tantrum mode and nothing could have stopped the hurtful things I said, before I stormed up to my room and locked myself in there.

I cried myself to sleep that night. Edward didn't come back, nor did any one of the Cullens. I guessed Alice must have wanted me to be genuine to change Charlie's mind.

I decided I could go without Edward's comfort or seeing any of my family for a few days. I locked my bedroom window, and decided I would refuse to see any visitors until Charlie came around; hoping Alice would see my decision. I don't remember what time it was when I fell asleep again after crying.

It seemed effortless to bring the tears forward. All I had to focus on was my anger towards Billy, the day I was afraid for Esme's life when Victoria attacked her, imagining the hurt I would feel if Edward left me; and thinking of the looming separation from my human family.

I heard Charlie's snores cutting off throughout the night. I heard as he moved about in the house during the morning. He left the house later than usual, only to return soon thereafter. I stayed in my room sleeping and waking randomly. Alice and Rosalie came by to see me, but I refused to open my bedroom door. They left a note under the door; telling me Edward agreed to stay away for three days. He saw Alice's vision when I decided to keep the whole world out.

That gave me a time frame to work with, three days.

So, I put all my energy into manipulating the situation. I stayed in my room. I didn't take calls or see visitors and I cried, a lot. Renee called frequently over the three day period, each time arguing with Charlie.

I slept through the third day, only to wake up to Renee's voice. Unlike all my visitors, she made Charlie break my bedroom door lock. Seeing her fueled my tears. I held onto her and cried my heart out. Esme came in with a plate of food for me to eat minutes later. She told me Carlisle was waiting downstairs to see me. I had apparently missed my _'doctor's appointment'_ in the past few days. I cleaned myself up and straightened out my room before he came upstairs.

"How are you my beautiful daughter?" he asked as he pushed the door closed behind him.

"I sound like a frog" I replied with my hoarse voice.

"The whole family is here to show concern and support. Esme and Renee are talking to Charlie. Alice says it will end well." He informed. "I'm sorry we had to be hard on you two before, the situation was out of our control."

"I know. Alice must have seen this was the only way for things to work out. What have you all been doing, while I was busy emotionally blackmailing my father?" I asked.

"Keeping Edward away," He chuckled.

"We met with the council elders, too. Edward let Billy know how unimpressed he is with his antics. We also learned there is another wolf expected to phase soon."

That surprised me.

"Oh? I guess the presence of our visitors didn't go without consequences." I deduced.

I felt bad for Jacob, knowing the strain this would cause on his and Embry's friendship. They would no longer be friends; unless, if we left and Embry had no need to phase anymore.

"It seems so. Esme has already prepared a new home for us. She also said that I cannot work for seven years. Do you know anything about that?" Carlisle asked suspiciously.

"I thought you might want to be home for me. I am the youngest, and possibly your last chance to raise a newborn."

"Seven years is too long."

"Perhaps; Maybe I'll be slow to mature." I teased. "Maybe Emmett has some competition, finally."

"That argument only makes me want to find three jobs at the same time." He chuckled.

"They are finished talking downstairs. I should go join them. I'll send Edward up." Carlisle kissed my forehead and left.

"Please promise me I'll never see you cry like that, ever. Alice's visions were torturous." Edward suddenly appeared at my door, startling me out of my thoughts.

"I won't be able to cry anymore soon." I replied, opening my arms to hug him.

"I hope that was the last time you wish me away, too."

"It was necessary, and I'm sorry. I'll never wish you away, ever." We kissed and held each other, mindful of our family within hearing distance.

"Your parents are coming up to see you. Our family is leaving. Charlie has given his approval. I'll be back in an hour." Edward informed me as my parents knocked on the half open bedroom door.

Renee took a seat at the foot of my bed and Charlie stood awkwardly by the desk. At Renee's questioning look, my dad informed that he gave his approval that I marry Edward, albeit grumpily.

Renee supported him, sighting that Charlie felt he only had me for a short while. That was why he reacted the way he did. I showed them the acceptance letter from the prestigious private school that Alice had given me to ease their minds. Charlie didn't say much more except to remind me that I would always be welcomed home if things didn't work out. He soon excused himself and left the room.

"Dr Cullen starts his new job in September, Bella. When are you planning to get married?" My mother asked.

I quickly worked out the day's date in my mind and happily announced that the wedding would be in a month. Renee was shocked, but I explained that I wanted a small ceremony; just family and close friends. She went on to tell me about her experience with the Cullens. She had noticed their perfect features, mannerisms and stylish clothes. She had also made sure to check their eye color.

An hour later, Charlie came to fetch her. She was scheduled to fly back that night. He was driving her to Seattle airport. She insisted I stay in bed instead of tagging along when we said our goodbyes.

"So, August the 12th?" Edward's seductive voice filled the room. He stood casually leaning against the window.

"Yes, I cannot wait any longer to be Mrs Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen." I smiled at the smug look on his face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

He was suddenly hovering over me on the bed. I reach up with my arms to welcome him home. Before I could take a breath, I was held securely on his lap.

He showered me with deep kisses and started pulling at the hem of my shirt. I raised my hands, allowing him to pull it off. He skimmed his cold hands over my upper body sending delicious chills over my whole body. I pulled at his hair as he began to stroke my breasts through my bra.

He moved me closer so there was no space between up. I wrapped my legs around him and began moving on top of him. He met my movements stroke for stroke and held my lower body firmly against his. He removed my bra before kissing and caressing my breasts intently, one at a time. I felt dampness from his tip on my lower stomach, and swallowed. I had the sudden desire to taste him and pleasure him with my mouth. Before my thought was completed, Edward had moved me slightly to make space for his hand between us. He moved his thumb against my mound and pushed me over the edge. Moving me off his lap, he quickly pulled out a clean underwear and sleep pants from my top drawer, silently indicating I go change.

When I came back, he was lying on the bed with open arms. We talked and kissed softly and lazily in between conversation as he caught me up on what I missed the past few days. He explained that he hadn't hunted in five days and wasn't comfortable pushing the boundaries of our intimacy unprepared. I settled in when he started humming my lullaby and before long, I had drifted into a deep sleep.

That night, I dreamed of the baby boy from the books. A tiny little boy with striking green eyes and perfect features like Edward's. He was looking straight at me. He lifted his hand to touch my cheek, before flashing a brilliant beautiful smile and whispered; _'Mama'._


	65. Chapter 65

**Distant**

**Bella's POV**

I woke with a start and a giggle from the beautiful dream I had. Happiness filled me as I realized the dream meant I could still have Edward's child.

Perhaps not quite Reneesmee, but another baby since things worked out that way in the books.

"What has you giggling this morning love?"

Edward asked from his perch on the desk. Surprised he was not in bed with me, I turned to find him reading Twilight.

"You decided to read it. Why now?" I asked with curiosity.

"No reason. You were restless throughout the night. I was afraid you'd hurt yourself kicking and punching me, so I moved here. I only started reading a few minutes ago." I wished I could read his mind at that moment.

"It's interesting." He stated, putting the book down.

"Just interesting?" I asked, disbelieving.

"Yes, just interesting. What were you dreaming about?" He asked in return.

I still disbelieved his opinion of the book, but decided to let it go.

"I'm not sure about being restless overnight. However, I do remember dreaming about a perfect beautiful little boy with piercing green eyes."

I watched him intently for a reaction. His face gave nothing away but his eyes were searching mine.

"A boy?" He asked after a quiet moment.

"Yes; Not to ruin anything for you, but, I dreamed of a boy in the books and we had a girl," I warned.

"A girl?" He asked again,hesitantly.

"Yes Edward. What's wrong? You sound unsure, like you don't want this." I observed.

"I do, Bella. It's still incredibly hard to believe that we could have a child someday soon. There's also the odds of being unable to conceive within the short time left before your change. I want this as much as I need you with me. I'm just trying to control the growing bubble of hope I've carried since you told me about her." Edward explained his response quietly, swallowing the last few words.

Doubt crept into my heart when he voiced his fear. I could not remove the baby boy's face from my mind.I had to have him. I had to have Edward's child.

Pain shot through my heart when I imagined eternity without the baby I already loved more than my life. At that moment, I understood a little of Rosalie and Esme's burden. It was heavy to carry, my mind couldn't comprehend the pain.

"Bella?" Edward's voice brought me out of the sinking hole I was descending into."What is it? Where did your thoughts escape to? I…felt..?" words failed him.

"What did you feel?" My voice did not sound like my own. It was hollow.

"I felt pain, Bella. Similar to when you were in a coma." He explained with increasing worry on his face.

"You can feel what I'm feeling?" I asked, stunned.

"What were you thinking about,Bella?" Edward pressed.

I felt bad about the despair I allowed myself to feel. A child was a blessing. Whether or not we had one, we'd still have each other. I needed Edward more.

When he asked again, I told him about the thoughts that crossed my mind. Edward watched me for a long moment, before saying the word's I dreaded to hear ever since we met.

"I don't think you're ready to be changed, Bella. There are human things you are still hoping for, which are not possible for vampires. I will not trade your chance at happiness with an empty immortal life."

"No, Edward. What are you saying? I need you. I need to be with you." My mind rejected his words.

All I could think was that we had come too far to turn back. He cuddled me in his strong arms and didn't respond verbally. This scared me. If he decided to leave again, he would make sure no one knew until it was too late.

"Please don't leave me, Edward." I begged.

"As you wish." His words felt empty and gave me no assurance.

I held onto him tighter; trying to hold him in place where he belonged, with me.

Instead of celebrations for our upcoming wedding, the next few days were filled with uncertainty. There was a growing distance between us.

We touched and kissed, but it was different than before. It was hollow.

Edward was slowly detaching himself from me, trying to force me to leave him. I realized this fact when I read New Moon again in a desperate attempt to find some guidance on what to do. His behavior was similar to how he acted before making the family move away, in the book.

"Seeing that you have figured it all out, can we come in?" Alice's voice startled me from my reading.

I looked up to see her and Rosalie standing by my study desk. "In need of a vampire sister to talk to?" she teased.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?" I asked back.

"Start talking. What's going on with you and Edward?" Alice pressed as she sat on the bed.

"I don't know. He doesn't think I'm ready to be changed. He's trying to push me into changing my mind about being with him." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What happened before he came to that conclusion?" Rosalie asked.

"I had a bad reaction to the possibility of not having child with him before I was changed. He's now convinced himself that I need more time to be human." I explained. Both my sisters watched me silently for a moment.

"Do you _need_ to have a baby Bella?" Rosalie asked.

"Not if the baby is not Edward's." I replied.

"What if you cannot or don't get to have Edward's child?" She followed. Her voice was heavy with emotion.

"I can accept that. I need to be with Edward above everything else, whether or not we are blessed with a child." I felt the conviction in my words as I spoke them aloud.

"Do you understand how hard it is for us to live through an endless life without the ability to have children, Bella. Our family is fortunate that we all have our mates, but that one thing will always be out of reach. Our choices were taken away from us when we were turned. You, little sis', have a chance to have what we cannot." Rosalie stated.

I wondered if she was asking me to walk away from Edward, and choose to stay human. I could not reconcile what I was hearing with everything we had all been though the past few months. Somehow, in the blink of an eye, I had alienated Edward and made Rosalie change her acceptance of my choice to be turned.

"I belong with Edward, Rosalie. Not as a human, but as his equal." I argued, letting the irritation I felt seep into the words.

"I know that," she replied, expertly ignoring my mood. "However, he seems to be in doubt. How are you going to fix it?" She challenged. I had no answer, for her or for myself.

"Bella even vampire couples have problems. Do you imagine it was easy for Jasper and I? Even when he knew I was his mate and could feel my emotions, he refused to accept my love in the beginning. He tried to push me away and ran from me. I stopped him. Sometimes I let him do as he planned, then follow after him. Edward feels insecure and inadequate at the moment. When he understood how important having a baby was to you, it made him doubt his ability to give you one." Alice explained.

"He'd rather not try than face the possibility of failure." I concluded thoughtfully.

"Now, you two have ignored wedding talk and we don't have much time with only a month's notice. I need to know what you want. Edward is also avoiding thinking about what he wants for the wedding. He says the day is all about you. Start talking!" Alice slipped back to her usual self.

"At least none of you is thinking to cancel. I am dying to show off my dress, no pun pressure little sis'!" Rosalie added and winked at me.

Instead of telling them in detail what I wished for, I closed my eyes and imagined it while making decisions as I went along. Alice clapped and danced cheerfully when she had seen my decisions in a vision.

"Consider it done. Now, go work on Edward." She pulled Rosalie by her hand and they both disappeared out the window.

As in the book, the wedding would be themed around Edward. Rosalie would play my lullaby instead of the wedding march and Alice would be my maid of honor. I was happy with keeping all these details the same as in the books.

Momentary shock held me stumped when I answered a knock at the door a little while later. Jacob Black stood on the other side. My mouth hung open as my eyes raked over his tight fitted shirt. He was taller and more muscular with his hair cropped short. He didn't say anything as he looked me up and down, seemingly taking me in for the first time, too.

Hi" I greeted as I collected myself.


	66. Chapter 66

**Jacob**

**Bella's POV**

_"__Hi" I greeted as I collected myself._

"Bella"

A beautiful, wide smile broke through his face. His tan skin looked shiny and lively, he was truly beautiful. I was pulled into a bone crushing hug before I could move away. His temperature was abnormally high.

Jacob had phased.

"I came to see you, since you decided to ban yourself from LaPush." He stated.

I chose not to answer and invited him inside. There was some left overs in the fridge from what Esme had brought over.

"So…notice anything different?" He probed.

"Yes Jacob. You've phased. You're taller, bulkier and have cut your hair." I answered while I kept busy warming his lunch.

"Yea, and your house reeks of leeches." He stated.

"They are friends, so it should be expected. When did this happen?" I motioned to his oversized form with my hand.

"Last week. It was terrible. I'm glad they're moving away soon. No one deserves this punishment of a life." He replied bitterly.

"Come on Jake, it can't be that bad." I said as I searched my mind for something to say to comfort him.

"Someone's here." He suddenly stood, knocking the small kitchen chair over. His eyes were searching out the window.

"It's probably Edward. Are you uncomfortable being with him in the same space?" I asked dumbly.

Jacob gave me a look that barely covered his disgust. I rolled my eyes, and went outside to ask Edward to wait up in my room. It was the best compromise I could think of, since he was livid with whatever Jacob was thinking.

"Be nice, he's staying."

I warned Jacob as I walked back inside the kitchen. He shook his head in confusion and curiosity as he followed me with his eyes.

"What's this I hear about a wedding between you and a leech?" He asked.

"I'm marrying the man I love Jacob." I corrected.

"He's not a man, Bella." He argued.

"He's got the goods to show it, unless you can prove otherwise." I replied cockily as I placed an overflowing plate of food in front of him.

"He's a thing that drinks blood. Not a man. He'll probably crush you, if you two ever…" he continued through mouthfuls as he ate.

I watched him sadly, wondering if it was worth it to argue with him.

"You can't even argue with that, can you?" He continued.

"I could, but I know it's pointless to try. You're very angry right now, and I don't wish to provoke you." I explained.

"Don't tell me how I feel." Jacob growled.

Edward was suddenly at the bottom of the stairs, watching us intently. They locked eyes and stared each other down. I realized after a moment, that Jacob was probably speaking to Edward through his thoughts. A moment later, Edward turned and went to sit in the living room with us in full view.

"Your bodyguard won't leave us alone." Jacob stated as he sat back down and continued to eat.

"Don't provoke him, Jacob. This is my home, and he is my fiancé. Show a little respect, in spite of yourself."

"Respect is earned, Bella." He retorted.

"Yes, and you have done nothing to gain ours." I replied.

"I thought we were friends, who already respected each other." He whined.

At that moment, I saw the vulnerability in his eyes. He was hurting, confused and angry. He needed a friend.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I had hoped this wouldn't happen to you." I started to apologize.

"What, my god given glorious birthright? You don't control that Bella, they do." He pointed towards the living room with the back of his fork.

"Why did you come here Jacob?" I asked gently.

"Told you, I came to see you." He shrugged.

"Why?" I pressed.

"Because I wanted to see the person at the center of all this. You come here knowing all these things about everyone, and you have leeches and wolves fighting over you."

"They are not fighting over me and I don't know everything, just enough." I corrected.

"Then why did this happen to me, don't you have enough soldiers in your troop?" he was intent on behaving like a jerk.

I searched his temperament before deciding to reply to his unspoken question with a theory that seemed a clear possibility. He was completely absorbed in his lunch.

"You have the wolf gene from both sides of your family. You are the true alpha of the pack, as a descendant of Ephraim Black-"

"I'm nobody's alpha." He interrupted.

"I know you don't want to be. In time you might grow to like some of the things that come with being a wolf; not getting old, running, even the strength. Give it time Jacob." I suggested gently.

"I don't want any of it," His voice cracked at the end of his declaration.

"I understand, and I'm sorry."

I could not think of anything else to say to him. It was strange to think he was supposed to have been a close friend to me. Past his hulking form, I could see traces of his childish face.

It was clear we had nothing in common, or to talk about. We were quiet as he finished his meal and gave me the plate to wash.

"So, when is the black day?" Jacob asked a little louder, intent on provoking Edward.

"You're not invited if you cannot behave yourself Jacob." I warned sternly.

"I don't want to come. What you are doing is insane and unnatural. How can you go through with it?" He continued with the insults.

"I'm going to ask you to leave if you continue to talk like that." I warned, glancing at Edward over his shoulder.

"Jus' asking." He raised his hands in the air.

"My dad and Harry Clearwater will be there. They'd better return back as they came. Don't feed them to your guests."

"Leave, Jacob."

I was not upset with his comments or behaviour. I had read enough to expect it. However, I was worried wbout how Edward might react.

"On my way." He stood and started walking towards the door. "And Bella, you look great. You'd be better if you weren't marrying a-"

Before I could blink, Edward had pushed Jacob out the door. Through the window, I saw a giant russet wolf growling at Edward where he stood on the porch.

"That's all you'll ever have, pup; daydreams of a girl who chose to be with me." I heard Edward snarl, as he replied to Jacob's thoughts.

I went to stand by the door, a few feet behind Edward.

"Please leave Jacob." I demanded more firmly, trying to stop any further unpleasant exchanges between them.

"She is mine in every way. Dream about that during the full moon," Edward chuckled.

It wasn't hard to imagine what they were arguing about. Jacob wolf huffed and disappeared behind the tree line.

"I'm sorry," Edward and I started at the same time, and we laughed.

I asked Edward to take me to our meadow when I was finished cleaning up. It was a beautiful day, which I did not want to spend indoors.

I packed the Twilight book for him to read if he felt up to it, a blanket and snacks. We both lay quietly enjoying the sun's warmth for the better part of the afternoon. The silence was uncomfortable. Neither of us knew how to break the tension. He kept himself occupied reading Twilight, although I could tell his thoughts were elsewhere.

"Edward, there's something you should know."

The words rolled unstoppable off my tongue as soon as the thought entered my head.

"When we made love the first time, in the books, I had a few bruises afterward. It upset you and you refused to touch me again while we were on honeymoon."

His form became still as stone beneath me as he processed what I had said.

"Are you expecting to get hurt, Bella?" He asked coldly.

"I'm telling you what to expect, if it happens. I wasn't hurt, only few bruises. I'm hoping that if it happens to us now, you would look past it and not keep away from me." I explained.

I was lying on him with my head against his chest. It was cowardly not to look him in the eyes, but I was afraid of what I might find there.

"Why are you telling me this now?" He asked after a thoughtful moment.

"It's best you know, since it will be your honeymoon too. And, I'd like to keep our chances of getting pregnant high. I know how you feel about that at the moment, but hear me out.

We both want the same thing, Edward. I'm willing to give everything I can to get it. I will be happy knowing that we tried, with the understanding that it is not something we can control. The only problem is that I can't try alone. I need you."

He didn't say anything as he searched my eyes for a long moment. I had moved to sit up during my speech.

"I need you too." He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tighter. I knew his words went beyond the topic under discussion.

"Unbelievable" he suddenly stated and chuckled.

"You are absolutely unpredictable." He shook his head in disbelief at whatever he was thinking.

"What?" I was confused.

"Uncomfortable as the atmosphere was between us, you decide to tell me something that could have - by all accounts - made it worse. I did not expect anything like that. I thought you'd try to convince me that we would be okay just a mated pair, like everyone in our family. Perhaps, discuss what happened with your visitor earlier, but not you." He shook his head.

"So, does that mean the atmosphere is not uncomfortable anymore?" I asked timidly, unsure what to make of what he just said.

"No, the atmosphere is not uncomfortable. Your stubbornness will not allow you to give up hope, even at the expense of my fragile ego. You have just reminded me why I love you so much."

He caresses my back lovingly, brushing my hair away from my face. I was happy that things were mending. Although, I was still confused as to what I did to get them there.

"So, we'll try over and over again?" I lead on.

"I don't think I could keep away from you Bella. I have no idea how I thought I could in the book?"

"Well, if it means anything, you didn't succeed." I smirked as he chuckled in acknowledgment.

"Besides, the book described me as insatiable. Might as well prepare you beforehand…" I teased

"Duly noted, my soon-to-be-wife." He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my back.

We talked a little about the wedding, making different decisions about what we wanted. We laughed when we thought how upset Alice would be with us changing our minds as often as we did. I asked him to have our honeymoon at Isle Esme, and he agreed on condition I only pack and wear what Alice gives me.

I found that I was not afraid of the barely there pieces of clothing I was sure my sister would get me. He decided to have Carlisle perform the ceremony, with Jasper as his best man. It was payback to Emmett for something that happened years ago. We spent the evening with our family.

Charlie was still sulking and had planned to put in a double shift at work. After another luscious practice for our honeymoon, I fell asleep in Edward's arms. There was only three weeks left before our wedding, and time couldn't pass fast enough.


	67. Chapter 67

**_The Long Wait_**

**_Bella's POV_**

Alice was a flurry of activity the weeks leading up to the wedding. She kept everyone busy and managed to force Charlie to choose a suit to wear on my wedding day.

She and Esme kept Renee involved in the planning and preparations for the wedding. Somehow, my sister knew I wouldn't be enthralled with the idea of helping with every detail, and let me be.

I found out that Emmett and Jasper had placed a bet on how many slips I'd have as a newborn; same as they had in the fourth book. With Alice unable to see anything related to the books, I encouraged Edward to join the betting pool at zero.

"I wouldn't let myself be turned knowing that I may hurt someone."

I explained when he asked me about his odds of winning. Jasper and Emmett welcomed his bet, confident he would be the loser.

I was surprised when I saw the wedding dress Alice designed for me. It had an off-shoulder neckline with three quarter length sleeves. The sleeves and bodice were form-fitting, hand embroidered and embedded with small diamonds. The long, slim silk skirt gave the dress a classically elegant look with its chapel length train. The dress was a balanced design of old and new and I loved it.

I knew better than to ask whether the diamond stones were real. Alice decided to punish Edward by getting a blusher veil to go with the dress. It was a silken smooth net attached to the diamond studded flower piece for my hair. This was a compromise between Esme and Renee regarding my wedding attire. Esme wanted a classic old look while Renee did not want me to look old.

Edward and I plotted to spend more time with Charlie. The two of them went on two fishing trips together. The Cullen men went on an overnight hiking trip with Charlie and Sam. I made sure to share all meal times with my father and stayed home every evening. There was no talk about the wedding except when he complained about Alice. In the end, he took my advice and just did as she said. His suit was a classic early 1900's design.

It had a Grey knee length double breasted cutaway coat with a matching waistcoat and pants. He laughed when he finally decided on the design, thinking it would be difficult for Alice to find it or match it to the wedding's theme. The winged collar shirt, narrow tie, top hat and gloves completed the perfect gentleman look Alice wanted for him. I realized it was how he would have dressed to give me away to Edward, had we lived during that time. Edward and his best man would also dress in authentic 1900's style morning suits.

Esme, Emmett and Jasper traveled to Canada to make sure our new home was ready for the move. Alice helped me put together a scrapbook of my human life's memories. Edward and Rosalie used their licenses to purchase some human blood for the baby's first few weeks. Edward had told me that Carlisle suspected and expected nothing of the baby. It was almost as if he'd forgotten that little detail from the letters I wrote them. Instead, his thoughts often drifted to Aro's threats and concerns for the safety of our family.

Renee and Phil arrived two days before the wedding. They chose to stay in Port Angeles. Alice had their perfectly matching and fitted clothes ready. My sisters and I spent a day shopping with Renee, while the Cullen men took Phil and Charlie out. There was excitement in the air about the wedding. The women embarrassed me with a _'sit down'_ talk about sex, seduction and idealized wifely behavior.

When we returned to Forks, we found Jacob waiting on the porch at my home. I felt nervous without Edward there but still convinced my sisters to leave. I watched him carefully as I walked slowly towards the house. He looked hungry and tired, wearing only cut off shorts.

"Hi Jake"

I greeted, putting all my bags down as I sat at the top of the porch stairs. I didn't feel safe being alone with him in the house.

"Bella" He greeted back.

"I wasn't expecting you. Did you come to see me?" I asked, unsure.

He didn't respond. I offered him the box of pizza I had bought after our shopping trip. He took it and ate silently. It was finished within minutes.

"Thank you." He spoke after folding the box into a hand size square, minutes later.

"What is it Jake, talk to me." I begged.

I knew from the books that Jacob had a difficult time with being a wolf, and suspected that to be the reason he came to see me.

"Tell me what you know about me, about being a wolf." He asked quietly.

I told him everything I could remember reading about him. It wasn't much since I didn't mention his feelings towards me or Reneesmee.

"I haven't slept or been human for days. I went running through Canada; even had some hunters chase after me." he laughed without humor.

"I don't know what to do with what I am, or what it means for my future. Everything is so confusing." He said after listening to me.

"Have you spoken to Sam or your dad?" I asked

"Nope! My dad is bitter. All he talks about is how dangerous you are because you know our tribe's secrets; and you could pass them onto the leeches. Sam is blissfully imprinted. He can't take his eyes off Emily long enough to notice anything else." He responded.

"Do you think things would be easier if you imprinted, too?" I asked

"I don't want to imprint Bella. The only girl I like is…well, a lost cause." He stole a glance at me before dropping his eyes to the floor.

"Is it me?" The question slipped before I could think it through.

"Yes," Jacobs answer was so quiet. I almost didn't hear it.

"I was afraid you'd say that." I searched for something else to say.

"I belong with Edward, Jacob." I affirmed. "It's like imprinting. We're incomplete without each other."

"What do I do to make you complete with me?" he asked without aggression or cockiness. He was quite calm.

"Nothing" I answered. A long moment of silence passed between us.

"Would you tell me, if you knew we had a chance?" Jacob asked.

"If I thought it was best for you to know." I answered carefully.

"Who or what decides whether it's best for me to know?" He followed.

"The end result, I guess. If I was sure no one would get hurt."

"Who would get hurt now, if you told me?" he pressed.

"You Jake. I have made my choice clear. I'm ready to start living my life. Where would that leave you, if you thought we had a chance?" I asked. He didn't answer.

"Do you feel anything for me Bella?" he asked after another long moment of silence passed.

"I love you. You're like a brother I wish I'd had a chance to know." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me.

"Why did you decide not to know me then? Why didn't you visit or call?" Jacob was sharp that afternoon.

"I thought it was best to protect you from the vampire and werewolf world. I knew the less time you spent around me or the Cullens would delay your phasing. I hoped we could leave before that, and spare you from it.

I also knew you'd never have accepted my sisterly love or my relationship with Edward. You would have spent all that time trying to break us up; or trying to convince me to date you instead. Tomorrow, would have been the most painful day for you because I would have still chosen him." I told him the truth.

I knew even then, that I was not prepared to say anything about Reneesmee. The selfish, possessive and maternal side of me refused to see the boy sitting on my porch, with the baby I read I would have. I felt nothing inside pressing me to mention her to him. I found that I was not afraid of the consequences of keeping this information.

"That sounds about right," Jacob admitted. "Although, I don't think I'd have gone as far as you say."

That was a good thing in my books. It was better to never find out.

"You love me, you know." Jacob stated with conviction.

"You came here knowing all you know; and exposed everyone you say you love to dangerous situations, except me. It almost feels like the leeches have been running blind thinking they were protecting you, while they were actually protecting me." he laughed again without humor.

"I can't compete with him, Bella. I'm not an ancient, rich, dry veined human stone; but I know I would have cared for you with all my heart. I think you have been selfish and a coward. You shouldn't have stayed away from me or La Push. I think you were afraid you could like me someday. So you made sure to keep away and get married as soon as possible." He accused, nodding in affirmation to his theory.

I kept quiet and allowed him the space to vent.

"Do you at least know who I will end up with? Or do I live my miserable wolf years alone?" His voice carried no hope for a positive answer.

"No, I don't." I lied and looked away from him.

I waited for the guilt to creep in, and for him to call me out on the lie; neither happened.

"Didn't you say you don't want to imprint?" I asked as he slumped lower into his seating position, in defeat.

"Yea, I don't. I guess I was a little hopeful. Sam and Jared have imprinted. Paul constantly asks about Rachel and when she's coming home. I thought maybe if I had someone to look forward to, then maybe…" He let the words trail off.

"Oh Jake," I felt sad for him.

My fingers twitched to reach out and hug him but I fisted my hands in place. There was no room to make mistakes with Jacob.

"I better go, your boyfriend is getting impatient." He stated suddenly out of context.

"Edward's here?" I asked, surprised.

"Yea, he's inside the house. Good luck Bella." He walked past me toward the driveway.

"Jacob" I called after him. "Why don't you check up on Leah Clearwater. She's still hurt over Sam and Emily. Maybe you can help her if they allow you to tell her the truth. She'll understand why Sam left her." I suggested.

He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"Leah's pretty," he commented and turned to leave.

"I'm not giving you any guarantees Jake." I called after him again.

"I know."

He shouted back as he began running toward the tree line. I sat there and watched as he phased mid leap, tearing his shorts off. I would have liked to run my hands through his fur, or ride on his back sometime. If only…I knew I had denied myself the opportunity.

"He's feeling better, smug actually." Edward spoke from behind me.

"What is he smug about?" I asked

"He's thinking how envious all the boys at the reservation will be if he dated Leah. He's also aware it will annoy Sam to share his thoughts. Apparently she's quite a catch, and Sam still loves her."

This sounded very much like Jacob from the books. He'd use Leah to compete with and annoy Sam; like he had used me.

"I hope he doesn't do anything stupid."

I responded, watching the place where he disappeared behind the tree line. I knew Jake would tell her his secret without second thought, if he thought it would give him an advantage.

"Why did you lie?" Edward asked when we entered my room a few minutes later.

"About what?"

I asked to be sure, wondering if he thought I loved Jacob more than I said.

"About whom he will end up with."

At my questioning look, he explained that he read my body language through Jacob's mind. More than that, he felt that I held something back.

"In the books, he imprinted on our daughter. Nothing in me wants him to know that or be near her for now. If it's meant to happen, it should be when she's older. I can't make myself tell him the truth. It's partly the reason I wanted to leave the area after we're married. If we stay, it will happen moments after she's born or closer to the time. I can't have her belong to him when she's barely ours, Edward. I just can't-"

"Sh-sh" Edward held me still to stop the fit I was starting.

"I saw Sam's memories when he thought of his Emily. Would it have been like that for Jacob and our daughter?" he asked.

I watched him carefully as I nodded, wondering what he was thinking or planning.

"I see." He nodded and said nothing more.

"Do you think I'm a terrible person? I want our daughter to have that kind of love and devotion but I just can't make myself accept her being with Jacob before she even says her first word." I tried to explain my feelings.

"I understand how you feel Bella. Actually, I can feel what you feel. It's strange. Did you expect this?" He asked in wonder.

This was an unexpected development..

"No, there's nothing about this in the books. Why can't I feel what you feel?" I asked back. "Do you think Jasper's playing a trick on us?"

"No, he's not nearby. They are due back tonight."

"Should we tell Carlisle, maybe he'll know what this means." I suggested.

"No, let's wait to see if it happens again. My sisters are on their way to fetch you for your bachelorette party." He informed.

"Already? I wanted some alone time with you." I whined.

"Soon, I don't think Alice will let you pass up what they have planned." He told me in between kisses.

"You could outrun them," I suggested.

"Nope, I can't wait to see you in some of the items she bought for you to wear on our honeymoon. I'm not risking anything for that view."

He replied cockily, chuckling at the frightened look on my face. For a fleeting moment, I wondered if I had somehow upset Alice in the past. Packing my honeymoon clothes presented her with the perfect opportunity for revenge.

Before long, the car horn sounded outside. Edward dragged his feet as he walked me out to the car. I kissed him goodbye and left with my sisters to celebrate my last night as Isabella Marie Swan.

Instead of a quiet pamper party, I was shocked at what my sisters had planned for the evening. There was alcohol and dancing. We used fake Id's to get into a gentleman's club in Seattle. Rosalie gave me a piggy back ride through the forest at vampire speed. We laughed and made strange animal sounds during the run.

We returned to the Cullen house after two in the morning, to Esme and Carlisle's disapproval. Thoroughly tired, I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.


	68. Chapter 68

**_My Brother and Sister's Big Day_**

**_Jasper's POV_**

If anyone had told me last New Year's Eve, that this year would bring everything we have lived through as a family; I would not have believed them.

I took time to think of all the events that led to this moment, as I ran alongside my mother and brother towards Forks. It was the day before Edward and Bella's wedding.

We had spent the last few days finishing the construction of our new family estate in Canada. It was by far the biggest single property we own. Esme had made sure it was well hidden, and very difficult to reach on foot and by car. She designed four homes for the property. The biggest was similar to the house we have in Forks. It was surrounded by three smaller homes, each designed to meet our personal tastes as couples. Like Emmett, I was happily looking forward to living privately with my wife while having our family close.

"I'm ready to have my children leave the nest, so to speak." Esme explained when we asked her about the new living arrangements.

I felt overflowing joyous anticipation from her, as we worked on the homes. A part of me wondered if it was because she was looking forward to having her privacy with Carlisle. They had never really lived alone before. Edward was always with them; and when he was not, they worried too much to enjoy being alone. Rosalie joined them. Soon after it was Emmett, then us.

Our lives had changed since we read those eight letters, announcing the arrival of our newest family member. The boring repetition of school, work and family life pretense has not been the same for our family this year.

My new human sister brought unpredictable danger, excitement and happiness into our lives. I thoroughly enjoy our deep discussions and debates. She is smart, and has an interesting view of the world around her. She and Emmett enjoy teasing one another and playing together. My wife has found a sister and friend in her. I have felt a strong sense of protectiveness, envy and love for her from Rosalie. To Rose, Bella is like a younger sister she can raise and guide through this life. Our parents found a daughter in her; and my brother has his mate. Our family was complete, and tomorrow we would make it official.

A small giggle escaped Esme's lips as she jumped over the river passing through our Forks home. She rolled her eyes at my questioning look and brushed me off. Whatever she had been thinking about, made her very happy.

Emmett was excited because we had plans to go out for Edward's bachelor party, even though it was nothing more than a Cullen-style hunting game he invented.

After seeing Esme home safely home, we went to get Edward. Two deer and a bear later; I walked toward a rock outcropping to find Edward seated there. We could hear Emmett's laughter, as he played with his food a short distance away.

"A penny for your thoughts," I interrupted his quiet moment.

"Nothing much; I was thinking about my life, both human and vampire." He answered without turning to look at me.

It wasn't the first time I had walked in on him pondering this question. I still didn't understand why. Like Alice, I had no memories of my human life. All there was were foggy pictures of a countryside and faces I could not clearly make out. I wished I could wipe away the most of my vampire life's memories too. I never spent much time thinking about my life that way.

"And what have you discovered today?" I teased.

"I am the luckiest man in existence to be marrying Isabella Marie Swan tomorrow."

I didn't have to look at him to know he was smiling as he said these words.

"It feels as if my whole life; everything I have done, thought and decided to do, has been leading to this moment." He added

"Then it is right." I agreed with him.

Emmett joined us. His shirt and pants were torn and soiled. He was so happy it made me feel euphoric.

He joined our discussion, stating how fortunate Edward was to have known his mate while she was human. He teased him relentlessly about having his first love interest at a hundred-and-four, and that he was still a virgin.

We all knew that Bella had been pushing him to explore his sensual side more, but they had not completed their mating bond.

In a moment of awkward seriousness, Emmett asked Edward to be careful with Bella. He advised him to change her immediately if anything went wrong.

We were all concerned for Bella's safety regarding the consummation of their marriage. At Esme and Rosalie's protective insistence; no one had spoken up about it. A short while later we heard Alice, Rose and Bella running and laughing through the forest in the silence of the night. It was clear they had a more exciting night than we did, which made Emmett sulk.

We returned to the house hours later. Esme immediately put us to work. We cleaned the house, the yard and helped decorate the living room. My wife had outdone herself with the decorations. There was three miles of lights with white bows around each tree lining the driveway to our home. The back yard was decorated with lights around a wooden dance floor for the reception. Emmett had run to Port Angeles to fetch the catered human food, and a truckfull of fresh flowers; freesia, roses, lilac and orange blossoms. The flowers were carefully hung on the walls, lights, chairs, and arch. Sme were placed in various vases scattered around the living room. These were all wrapped in long white gossamer ribbons which matched the white satin draped chairs. It completed the romantic atmosphere my wife had wanted to create.

Bella woke up much later than usual on her wedding day. We heard almost every word as she whined while Alice and Rosalie helped her get ready. I missed my wife, but knew better than to disturb her when she was in project mode.

We all paused when we heard Bella's breath hitch, as she saw herself in the mirror for the first time. Edward felt a sudden desire to break down the door to my room and see her; followed quickly by the emotions of frustration and anticipation. My eyes immediately cut towards him;

"Alice will kill you," I warned

"I know, but it doesn't make me any more patient." He replied, resolving himself to stay seated in front of the TV.

I locked eyes with Esme next, who was bouncing on her seat with excitement. She gave me an apologetic smile, but did nothing to contain her emotions.

It was after lunch when our Denali cousins arrived. As usual, the sisters looked beautiful. A strong sense of desire hit me from Tanya while she greeted Edward.

Right then, I understood why Edward had never given into her advances.

If they had been together before Edward met Bella; my human sister would have been in danger from our cousin. Tanya was a jealous vampire. She did not share her men and was never one to be rejected or dumped. I knew that Alice had warned Edward to stay away from her decades ago. I had wondered what Tanya or Edward had been thinking, that brought on Alice's warning. At the time, who could have known my brother would find a mate among the vulnerable humans.

Arriving moments later, Bella's parents went to see her immediately. Phil went to find Emmett instead. In truth, he was uncomfortable around us. He stuck closer to Emmett because of their common interest in sports. He became less aware of his anxiety when he was deeply engaged in one of their arguments.

Chief Swan still felt protective of his daughter, while Mrs Dwyer was overflowing with emotions. She was happy, sad, longing, excited, curious, hopeful…the list was too long. It was amazing how she could feel all those emotions at once.

We tried not to listen while the Swans had a private moment with Bella. Her parents presented her with sapphire combs that were her paternal grandmothers'. Mrs. Dwyer was crying as she complemented her daughter and praised Alice for her work. When Alice indicated that it was time; I went to stand with my brother and father by the small arch at the front of the chairs.

"Bella is a nervous wreck, should I help?" I asked Edward.

"Yes please, as long as you don't make her sleep through the ceremony."

He joked, trying to hide his own nervousness. I placed my arm on his shoulder to calm him, and concentrated on calming everyone still upstairs, in my bedroom.

Rosalie descended the stairs first, looking especially elegant in her dress. She began playing one of Edward's favorites on the large harp. Once all the guests were seated, Esme and Renee were escorted to their seats on opposite sides of the aisle.

Then my Alice appeared at the top of the staircase. She looked glorious in a long silver dress that clung to her body in all the right places. Her hair was smoothed into sleek finger-wave curls, around her small face. Her wide eyes looked inviting and alluring with the way she had her makeup applied. My eyes traveled down her neck and chest, as I imagined the feel of her soft skin on my fingertips. For a moment; I wanted to hide her from all the males staring at her in the room.

_She was mine._

"Easy Jasper," Edward warned, having heard my thoughts.

I worked to collect myself, and continued to stare at the small woman that held my world in her tiny heart.

Alice and I had only married once, after we joined the family. We had done so to please Esme. Only the Cullen family practiced such customs. No other vampires did. Our Denali cousins enjoyed attending our parties and weddings. I knew though, that they didn't value the significance of exchanging vows between mated vampires.

Watching as she reached the bottom of the stairs, I decided that ours would be the next Cullen wedding to be celebrated. It would be because I wanted my Alice to know how much I loved her. She gasped and missed a step before smiling brightly at me.

"Congratulations Jasper," Edward teased. I guessed Alice and Edward had seen a vision of my decision.

"Don't let me fall, dad," We heard Bella whisper to her father as they started down the staircase.

My sister's usual blush was more permanent as everyone stood for her entrance. She looked radiant, better than Rosalie ever did at any of her weddings.

Her eyes roamed the room and locked on Edward. They stayed on him until her father gave her hand to Edward with a soft warning to be good to her. I don't believe she saw me or Carlisle standing there. I helped her relax before Carlisle started to speak.

He kept his speech short and soon my brother and sister exchanged their vows. Bella was in joyous tears as she said _'I do,'_ binding herself to my brother forever. When they were pronounced husband and wife, Edward swung her backward expertly to place a long kiss on her lips. The joy and happiness I felt from them and the room in general was overwhelming.

I almost missed the controlled bout of anger and jealousy from the direction of the audience behind me.

"_Something to worry about?"_ I asked Edward with my thoughts.

When he didn't respond, I turned to lock my eyes on Tanya.

She exchanged a look with Kate and immediately cut-off her negative feelings while Kate worked to comfort her. There was also an air of disapproval from the attending Quileutte council leaders, sitting with Chief Swan. Carlisle brought my attention back to our family's newlyweds when he cleared his throat. The two parted and turned toward us to accept our congratulatory hugs and well wishes as the guests applauded. I moved aside to let them walk down the aisle where Mrs Dwyer and my mother waited to hug them. Edward released Alice to me and I held her closer than was appropriate for company.


	69. Chapter 69

**_My Brother and Sister's Big Day II_**

**_Jasper's POV_**

"Jasper" She whispered in warning.

I imagined asking her to spare me a moment while everyone was enjoying the wedding, knowing she would see my request in a vision. It had been too long since I held her. Watching her descend the stairs in that dress took away all my patience.

She swallowed and stared at me intently before she nodded. Edward glanced toward us and shook his head, as if to clear something he'd rather not have seen. I slipped outside to escape the crowd and the emotions running high in the room.

We carried out our human charade perfectly. We pretended to eat and drink for Chief Swan and the Dwyer's. Bella hadn't cared about inviting anyone else in town. Chief Swan was still wary of the gossip, when people heard about the wedding. He was happy to have only his closest friends present.

The reception started as the sun set behind the trees lining our property. My eyes followed Alice around while she played the perfect hostess to all the guests. A deep reverberating warning growl started in my chest. She was ignoring me; playing a dangerous game.

All the standard traditions were followed Edward allowed Bella to fill his mouth with foul-smelling human cake, which he spit out as he pretended to wipe his face. My new sister threw the bouquet right into Irina's waiting hands. Then she blushed tomato red when Edward removed the garter she wore with his teeth. I knew her emotions and thoughts were already on their honeymoon. My brother and new sister opened the dance floor with their first waltz. They were later joined by our parents and the Dwyer's. Bella danced with her father before Emmett cut-in. I made my way to take her into my arms, when she asked for me.

"Welcome to the family little sister," I teased

She had expertly placed the tips of her toes on my shoes, allowing me full control of the dance. Bella was much lighter than Alice in my arms. For a brief moment, I wondered how Edwards managed to control his strength around her.

I kept my eye on Alice as I danced and talked casually with Bella. When the song ended, Bella pulled my ear to her lips and whispered;

"Don't stare so much, you're very obvious." She winked when I turned to question her.

A giggle from behind me; let me know she was referring to Alice. My human sister never missed much. I gave her hand to Eleazar's waiting one, and danced with my wife.

"You shouldn't tease me so Alice" I whispered in her ear.

She sent me emotions of her deep desire; for me.

"Alice!" I warned. The formal pants I had on strained uncomfortably against my member.

She replied in a low, sultry voice; "We'll have plenty of time later husband,"

I pulled her roughly against me, making sure she felt my need against her lower stomach. Her breath hitched and she licked her bottom lip. Without a word, she turned and dragged me behind her.

We ran to our room as soon as we were out of sight. My Jacket and Shirt were already off when I kicked the door closed behind us. I pushed Alice against it, lifted her up and kissed her hungrily. My hand reached up to tear off whatever she may have worn underneath her dress.

I growled a warning when I found that she had no underwear on. I lifted her toward the bed while she carefully took off her dress, leaving only her strapped stiletto's on.

"Jasper please," she begged, when I threw her on top of the pillows.

She lay perfectly still on her back with her legs apart, knees in the air and her apex glistening.

Deciding on a suitable punishment for her cat-and-mouse game earlier, I pulled her to the end of the bed by her ankles and turned her around. I lifter her lower body up in a kneeling position, and wrapped my arm around her small figure. She moaned when I leaned in to run my tongue down her back. I teased her folds with my fingers before tasting her arousal.

"Please, Jasper" Her words were barely audible as she struggled to take a breath she didn't need.

I tore off the uncomfortable pants and silk underwear she insisted I wear earlier. Without warning I buried myself deep into her slick center. She squeaked and moaned as she pushed back against me. I held her still, and slid slowly out to push in harder over and again. This was her punishment for making me wait all day, while she played hostess. It didn't take long before I could no longer control the urge to push in harder and faster, as I felt her walls clench around me.

Venom filled my mouth as my release drew closer. Alice's whispered screams of pleasure pushed me over the edge. I lowered my lips to her neck, holding back the venom flowing in my mouth as I sunk my teeth into her soft skin. Neither of us moved until we had calmed down. When I let her go, she turned to look at me with narrowed eyes. Her focus quickly turned towards the window.

"I think the wolves are here," she announced at the moment I felt their emotions.

We hurried to dress up in seconds. I could feel a slight change in the atmosphere outside, with the new arrivals. Less than a minute later, we walked outside to find Jacob Black dancing with Bella in the middle of the dance floor.

My family and the Denalis were listening and watching intently although the humans around us couldn't tell. The Quilete elders were watching the dance openly with varying degrees of _approval._

"What are you doing here, Jacob? I thought you didn't want to come."

Bella whispered the question. I felt her discomfort and embarrassment as he held her.

"I didn't. I'm here to make my dad happy. He wanted me to come earlier and try to stop the wedding. You know, declare my undying love for you and all that," the child shrugged in nonchalance.

"When I told him you and I talked, and you were set on becoming a leech; he blew up. Apparently, he and Charlie always talked, no - make that _dreamed_ about us being together - and them sharing grandchildren while out on fishing trips. So he feels cheated."

My eyes locked on Edward's blazing angry ones. Esme had her hand on his chest, whispering quietly for him to calm down. Emmett was itching to start a fight with the wolf at any indication that Bella needed an intervention.

"That's silly, didn't they think it was up to us to make our own choices." Bella replied in a strained voice.

"I think the old man's lost it. On a lighter note, I went to see Leah after speaking to you yesterday." This news seemed to brighten up the wolf's mood.

"What did you do, Jacob?" Bella asked suspiciously.

"I told her the truth, obviously. She met me at the beach, and stayed with me out there all night. We talked, mostly. I even phased for her. The council is not happy, but who cares. Leah is Quilleute, it's not like I told an outsider." Jacob answered.

Bella seemed speechless as she tried to say something else, and failed.

"How did she take it?" She finally asked.

"She thinks you are either crazy for marrying a leech, or they did something to you. And, she likes me a little for being honest with her when everyone kept secrets from her. We have a date next Saturday." He announced happily, clearly proud of himself.

"I'm happy for you Jacob. Just…try not to upset any more people and follow the rules. They are there for a reason." Bella struggled with her words as she reproached the young wolf.

"Sure, sure," he brushed her off.

"Can you believe these people, talking about how proud of who they are but saying bad things about you. You know, Harry Clearwater doesn't want me to date Leah. They called a council meeting earlier to talk to me after I had told Leah about the pack. He basically said I'm not good enough for her; she shouldn't be with a wolf.

Well, I don't have to tell you how my dad took that. I walked away and went running while they bickered like old women. All I care about is, Leah wants to go out with me and I want to go out with her; nothing more." The song came to a stop as he finished his rant. He took a step back and looked my new sister over.

"You look nice Bells. Have a great life, whatever you'll be."

He gave a slight bow and walked away. Emmett rounded the crowd on the outside and followed him, as did I. There were two wolves waiting behind the tree line for him.

"Sorry boys, we don't fight today. You heard why I came, and now, I'm leaving."

"It wasn't smart to come here today, pup. Don't let me see your filthy paws on my sister again, ever." Emmett growled in warning.

"Yeah, it was nice to feel her warm skin one last time, before you all sink your teeth into her." The pup retorted and left.

We waited until we couldn't hear them anymore; then walked back to the reception.

Everything looked normal on the outside, except the buzzing curiosity in the air. Edward was quietly talking with Bella as they danced, making sure she was okay. My eyes searched for Alice in the crowd. I swallowed the venom pooling in my mouth when a memory of our time alone earlier flashed through my mind. I remembered she still had no underwear on.

"Jasper, that's not cool man," Emmett chided from beside me.

I had been so absorbed in my thoughts; I didn't realize I was projecting my emotions.

Alice winked at me from her place next to Charlie, and went to break up the happy couple's dance. She took Bella upstairs and helped her change into traveling clothes. Emmett brought Edward's Vanquish to the front of the house and we joined the crowd to see them off.

Mrs. Dwyer was teary-eyed again, leaning into her husband as she waved Bella goodbye. Charlie stood aside with my father, seemingly in deep conversation. I knew that he was filled with choking emotion. He felt a sense of pride and loss at the same time. There were also some hidden feelings when his eyes landed in his ex-wife.

Emmett and I used the extra rice to hit Edward as hard as we could from our spot. He expertly flicked us a finger and waved goodbye. Once his car had disappeared from the driveway, Charlie collected his Quileutte friends and left; pausing to wish Renee and Phil a safe journey. Esme had _'tea_' with the Dwyer's before they left.

With all the human guests gone, we cleaned up the house and yard at vampire speed. Emmett and Rose disappeared shortly thereafter, wanting to be alone. Tanya and Kate had left earlier too. Tanya's emotions were still carefully controlled. I knew I'd have to speak to Bella and Edward about that, if Alice hadn't picked up on it.

"Ready, Major Whitlock?"

My Alice asked from the top of the stairs. She had changed into a barely there short black dress.

"Anywhere you'll be," I replied, tracing her body contours through the thin fabric of the dress.

"Oh no, we better leave for Denali. This house will turn to rubble if we stay and _'join'_ in." Irina stated winking at me.

She and Laurent said their goodbyes and started towards their car. Eleazar and Carmen joined them a minute later, promising another visit soon.

I was pleasantly surprised when Alice pulled out our overnight bag from behind the big couch. We wished our parents a good night and left on foot.

"Where are we going Alice?" I asked after following her lead patiently towards the Canadian border.

"To christen our new home, of course. The Denali's can't know we are moving closer to them just yet." She explained why we had to take a longer route.

We ran faster and faster, eager to get to our destination. Losing all composure, my wife started tearing her clothes off, laughing as the pieces hit me in the face. I growled deeply watching my perfect prey run naked in front of me. She kept her stilettos on, just the way I liked. I started to tear my clothes off too, and gave chase. It was clear we would take longer to reach our new home.


	70. Chapter 70

**_My first night with Mrs Cullen_**

**_Edward's POV_**

It pained me to wake my new wife when the plane landed in Rio, on our way to Isle Esme.

I had spent the flight remembering our wedding day with perfect clarity. There are no words to describe how beautiful Bella looked as she walked down the isle, with her father by her side. Chief Swan's usually muted thoughts were blaringly clear as he thought of running her far away from me, and all other males that walk the earth.

I shared his sentiment to an extent at the time. Like Jasper, I felt irrationally angered at all the males watching and admiring my mate. I heared nothing of what Carlisle said as I stared at the human girl standing across me with joyous tears streaming down her face. Euphoria filled me when she said the words that bound her to me for eternity.

It felt truly incredible how everything in my life had happened. My birth mother had wished for me to continue living, and out of love asked Carlisle to give me immortality. I was blessed with the love of my family through the confusion and endless loneliness of the past years. When doubt threatened to overcome me, a small piece of paper arrived with a promise of love and happiness. Now, that promise was myne to have and hold for all the days of my very long life.

I watched her take in her surroundings with curious eyes while we drove through the city and across the ocean. She tried to hide her face from the inevitable sea spray but eventually gave up. The full moon shone high in the sky, reflecting on the white sands of the island and the deep blue sea surrounding it. I helped my Bella off the yatch and carried her to the house. Her eyes were large as she took in the island and the house.

I tried hard to focus on the moment, and think less of what the night held as I showed her around the house. A fleeting nervousness - akin to stage fright - threatened to overcome me when Bella looked into my eyes with her expectant ones.

She invited me join her in the shower after the tour of our smallest Cullen home. I ran back to the dock to fetch our luggage and to give myself a moment to calm dowm. The light breeze outside helped me to breathe easier. I will admit; I was afraid that I might hurt Bella, or worse - leave her unsatisfied. The sound of a light shower spray brought me out of my musings. I ran back to the house.

'_It's just Bella in there, my wife.'_ I talked myself into opening the door to the bathroom.

It was silly to feel nervous about showering with Bella, when it was not our first time.

In that frame of mind I saw and catalogued everything that would generally be insignificant as I stepped inside. My eyes trailed after Bella's scattered clothes on the floor. It was as if she placed them seductively there, to help me imagine how she took each piece off.

The scent of fressia and strawberry swirled around the bathroom, enhanced by the warm water. I could clearly see Bella's naked body facing away from me through the shower glass. I stood and watched as her hands caressed her soft skin and lucious locks. As I started to imagine my hands replacing hers, I felt my member grow and harden with urgent anticipation. I swallowed hard and started to take off my clothes, dropping them alongside hers on the floor.

She didn't turn to face me when I stepped inside the shower. I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against my chest. She sighed contently and leaned her head back onto my shoulder. We swayed side to side slightly as I peppered her face and neck with kisses. Her whole back was flush against me; but she ignored my throbbing hard member as he twitched against her, begging to be acknowledged.

I washed all of her body gently with a sponge while I followed with adoring light kisses on her neck and shoulders. She took the sponge and did the same for me, kissing my chest and back. There was a comfortable silence and an air of exploration around us. It was as if we were seeing each other this way for the first time. I wrapped her in a fluffy white towel, taking one for myself and she led the way back to the bedroom. She stood in the middle of the room expectently and raised an eyebrow at me.

_'What I would give to get a glimpse into her mind.'_ I wished for the millionth time.

Making my way to her, I untied her towel and began drying her. First, her upper body, following with open mouthed kisses and then her lower body. She sucked in a nervous breath when I sucked on her breasts, and between her thighs. Her pupils dialated as I sucked her toes after throwing the wet towel on the floor.

Bella was not to be outdone.

She untied the towel around my waist, and used it to dry my body, moving in a circle around me where I stood still. She followed her hands with open-mouthed kisses of her own, even nibbling on my nipples. She knelt in front of me to dry my lower body. The position placed her face-to-face with my still standing member. Bella took a moment to look at him, before she took him in her hand. Slowly, she brought him to her face with a look of concentration in her eyes. Her breath fanned across him and she flicked the tip of her tongue to his tip. I threw my head back as a shock of pleasure buzzed through my body and settled on my lowed abdomen. My mind clouded with lust, as the perpetual teenage boy in me mentally begged her to do it again.

When I lowered my head to look at her, I saw Bella's eyes filled with mirth and mischief. Keeping her eyes on myne, she ran the wide of her tongue slowly from the base to the tip of my hardened member. I couldn't stop the hiss that escaped my lips at the sensation.

She moved her small hand lower on my shaft and wrapped her full lips around the tip, while her tongue danced and caressed him. She kissed, sucked, blew, and pumped in a gentle rhythm. A part of me wondered where she had learnt to do that, while another just wanted to cry out at the feelings cursing through my body. I was careful to keep my hands away from her; until she let her teeth graze my skin. I couldn't hold back the low growl that escaped my lips.

I scooped her off the floor and placed her on the bed within the blink of an eye. The need to be inside her; feel her, fill her, and complete our bond was overwhelming. I captured her lips with myne in a needy kiss. Bella moaned into my mouth as she melted into me. She kisssed me back, touched me and ran her hands all over my skin where she could reach. Although this was not the first time we had touched and kissed like this, something was entirely different about the moment. In all of her actions, Bella was submissive. She did not try to match my aggression, set the pace or take the lead. She was surrendering her body to me, and my body knew it.

I was powerless to stop myself as I opened her legs and placed myself between them. The heavy scent of her arousal and her warmth of her centre evoked a purr of appreciation deep in my chest. I leaned my body lower, stopping when the tip of my member touched her slick folds. I watched her face, silently begging for permission to enter. Bella's took a deep breath and nodded.

"I'm not afraid," she spoke, barely above a whisper.


	71. Chapter 71

**_My first night with Mrs Cullen II_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I opened her folds with my fingers and placed myself at her entrance. My clouded mind only had one rational thought; to be careful with her. I doubt I had the capacity to think of much past that.

My erection was painfully hard as I started to lower myself slowly into her. She was warm, wet and tight. I kissed her lips gently in an effort to distract her when she shut her eyes closed. It was a lame attempt, as I could not think past the feeling of being inside her, too. I used all the control I could muster to move slowly and tried my best to listen to her body for any signs of discomfort.

It was clear she was not completely relaxed, and I'd be lying if I said that I was any better.

I paused to look at her when I felt her legs tighten around me. Bella opened her slightly teary eyes at me when she felt me stop. Seeing her so vulnerable and in obvious discomfort, I wanted to stop.

"No, Edward don't," she begged. Her whispered words were raggered.

"It's okay, I'm okay." She assured, furiously fluttering her eyelids to clear the unshed tears.

"Bella, I'm hurting you. We don't have to do this right now-" I tried to convince her - and myself - that we could try another time.

Everything in me protested at the words. I was not sure I could follow through if she held me to them.

"No, no, I just need to try and relax, Edward. If you stop now, it will be like starting all over again later. Please." She added the word that overulled any argument I might have had.

"Can you? Relax I mean." I asked.

She didn't respond immediately, her eyes searching myne frantically. I fought the sudden irrational flash of anger and helplessness that crushed me as I pulled completely out of her. She moaned and tightened her legs, in a weak effort to keep me in place. I lay on her side and held her, rubbing soothing circles on her back.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled against my chest.

I pretended not to have heared her, guessing she only said that at a loss of anything else to say.

While I held her, my erection still stood between us against her stomach. I idly wondered if it scared her. It had softened some, just enough not to be painful. My mind raced, wondering what to do to make Bella feel better and relax more. She had her face hidden against my chest, breathing low and steady. She nodded, without showing her face when I asked if she was all right. My seventeen-year-old mind couldn't reconcile the expectations it held for the night with the outcome. The still standing erection let me know the fight was far from over.

I walked at a human pace to fetch Bella a glass of water from the kitchen. I was a little relieved she asked me to. I knew we both needed a moment to collect ourselves. I flitted to the bathroom after I gave her the glass, intent on cleaning up our mess to let out some pent up energy. I smiled when I caught sight of a selection of massage oils in the cupboard. I knew none of my family used these and wondered if Alice knew Bella would need them. At that moment, I knew I had no desire to have my sister's gift.

'_I'd be mortified if I had to see my brother's big honeymoon fail.'_ I thought as I stared at my reflection in the mirror.

"Edward" I heard Bella call to me.

"Massage oils." I flicked the bottle in the air. "Come on, lie down." I suggested as I helped her settle comfortable on the bed.

She let out a content sigh as I started massaging her back. I felt her muscles give in and slowly relax when I moved down her lower back. The fragrance of the oil impossibly enhanced Bella's fressia and strawberry scent, thickening it in the small room. My hands moved of their own accord, touching and relaxing Bella intimately. After a full back massage, Bella turned to lie on her back.

Her eyes were full of challenge as she commanded me to continue massaging her. I obeyed, starting with her foreshoulders and down to her chest. Her back arched into my hands when I massaged her breasts, taking the time to knead them and kiss her nipples. I went even lower, starting with her feet and moving up, towards her delicious centre. She opened her legs invitingly for me as I massaged her upper things, moaning as I kissed, sucked and licked her mound. She was completely aroused with her juices flowing freely onto my waiting tongue. One of her hands was pulling at my hair - demanding more, while the other assulted the pillow.

"Now, Edward please. Let's try again," She begged through a lustfull haze.

_'Goddess Dreams massage oil; thank you Alice!'_

The thought quickly crossed my mind. It was clear the seventeen year old me had come out to play on my honeymoon night.

I didn't have to be asked twice.

My body had reacted to her slow building arousal. For a second time that night, I placed myself at Bella's entrance and slid in slowly. I groaned as Bella pulled hard enough at my hair - that it felt it. She pulled me to her with her legs, letting me know to continue.

I broke through her hymen at vampire speed and stopped to hold her as I heard her breath hitch. A moment later, she relaxed her legs and hands, allowing me to move inside her and bring us both pleasure. No practice in the world could compare to being inside Bella, loving her and bonding with her this way. She fit possessively tight around me, and took all my length in her with ease. Her body played the notes my fingertips directed, producing the best melody I had ever heard through her lips. She moved with me obediently, without question or objection. We fit together perfectly. It was clear she was made for me, and I for her.

I heard and felt my Bella as she drew close to her release. She constricted around me impossibly tighter, making me loose all control of holding back my own release. The heat that built up on my lower abdomen was intense as I readied to let loose. I felt all rational thought slip and I was consumed and blinded by the need to claim Bella completely as my mate.

I tried helplessly to make myself remember that she was fragile and not to hurt her. It seemed the more I tried to hold onto some control, my body faught my mind.

I moved faster inside her, more desperate and needy. The more I gave into what my body wanted, the faster my mind lost the battle for control. I felt myself move towards Bella's neck, listening to the call of her fast flowing blood. I opened my mouth, teeth blarred and bit her. I was overcome with an earth shattering orgasm the moment I tasted her blood on my tongue. In that moment, all was perfect in my world. My mind was silent, and my body felt a release unlike any other. In that moment, I felt alive.


	72. Chapter 72

**_Hindsight_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I rode the high of my release until I calmed and my senses returned to me.

I heard the waves of the sea from outside, the sounds of the animals and insects on the island, and the trees dancing for the wind. I heard the steady sound of Bella's heartbeat and her heavy pants, as she lay beneath me.

It was then when my eyes snapped open, as I realized that my teeth and lips were locked on Bella's neck.

I was horrified to know that I had been drinking from her. I pushed myself off her and almost crashed against the far wall. Everything was suddenly clear to me. Her neck was bleeding lightly. She was covered in sheen of sweat over her flushed pink skin.

I concentrated as I listened to her pulse and heartbeat. Alarmed, my eyes trailed down her neck to the place where I bit her. The bite was not big, nor deep. I was surprised to find that there was no desire to drink from her, even as drops of blood slowly trickled down her neck onto the pillow. The monster in me was quiet in his cage.

It had not been him that drove me to drink from Bella. It was me, all on my own.

The blood looked in place on her neck. It made her sexier.

_'She looks undeniably desirable to me._'

I had taken a step towards her before I halted and shook off those thoughts. Bella had opened her eyes and was watching me.

"Bella I…I…" I knew no words would be sufficient to beg for her forgiveness.

"What is it, Edward?" Her voice sounded weak.

I lifted my hand to catch a drop of blood trailing down to my chin with my finger, and wiped it off. As I stared at my fingers, the weight of what I had done hit me. I was suddenly unsure of what to say or do. My feet turned towards the glass door of the bedroom.

I was ready to flee. I needed to think. I needed to talk to Bella, comfort her and make sure she was all right. I needed…time…I needed Carlisle…I needed to call Alice.

As much as I was ready to run away, I found I had no desire to do so. I had nowhere to go.

"…burn, Edward. Please you have to try."

I caught the last of her words. Bella had been speaking to me and I had not heard a single word. Her eyes were slightly panicked. I smelled her fear.

"Don't you dare leave me like this Edward Cullen!"

Bella's strong reproach was firm and clear.

She must have read my body's intentions because she had sat up on the bed.

"The bite is starting to burn. You need to suck your venom out, or inject some more so that I can complete the change, Edward." she said in a quiet, calm voice.

Something in the words she said slapped the confusion from my mind.

_'Had I not only drunk from her but allowed my venom to seep into her?'_

I was immediately frightened.

"Don't leave me Edward. I need you." Bella pleaded.

She started to convulse on the bed, crying about the painful burn. I moved to hold her, without a clear direction of what to do to help her. As soon as I had her in my arms, the horror and weight of biting her vanished.

I didn't understand how it was possible that I had bit her and let my venom into her. I filed that away to think over at a later time. All I could focus on was my mate, my wife, my Bella. She was in pain. I had to protect and comfort her.

"I'm sorry Bella. I will change you now. You need to be strong for me, for us. Please stay with me, Bella."

I knew it was selfish of me to ask that of her after what I had done, but there was no shame in my pleading. Even though Bella had said I could suck my venom out of her; I was unsure and afraid to leave her with too little blood to complete the change. I leaned in and placed my teeth where I had bitten her before. It didn't escape my notice that I was in full control of myself, even at the close proximity to my singer's blood.

"Reeinnnnesmeeeeeee" Bella screamed the name as she tried to speak to me through her pain.

I halted in my actions. I remembered that if I changed Bella, I'd deny her the chance to have our little girl forever. I'd deny myself the chance to have a family no vampire has ever had. Without having made a clear decision, I placed my lips against her neck and started to suck.

I could taste traces of my venom in her blood. It had lost the strength of its draw for me. Within a minute, I started to taste cleaner blood and felt Bella relax. I licked the wound closed and her neck clean. I quickly replaced the soiled pillow with a clean one and lay her back onto the bed.

"Thank you. I'll be fine, just tired." She spoke softly through heavy breaths.

I worked fast to tuck her under the covers and make her comfortable.

"Stay with me, Edward." She whispered.

Her breaths were evening out. I knew she would fall asleep soon. I lay next to her as I had the past few months, and held her until she was fast asleep.

Unable to sort through the thoughts in my head; I stood to clean up the room. I examined Bella's bloodied pillow. There was only a tiny patch formed by small drops. It was not enough to make me worry about her blood loss. Since the bite was small, the scar would fade even to the best trained eye.

I studied my eyes in the mirror, only to find that they were still golden - just slightly darker than normal. Relief flooded me as I realized I hadn't drunk much from her. I replayed my actions again in my mind, trying to understand why I had bitten Bella if I had been in control of the monster in me.

A big goofy grin plastered itself on my face when my mind called forth the second part of our night, including the bits I didn't quite remember due to my '_one track'_ state of mind.

It occurred to me a little later that I bit Bella as any mated vampire would his mate during sex. I felt stupid for not thinking this was a real possibility before tonight. I was in control of the monster and on alert not to hurt her, but had overlooked this one little fact.

'_You'd think a mind reader, who had witnessed three mated vampires doing the same thing for decades would be more careful with his human mate.' _I heaved a sigh at my ignorance and went to lay next to Bella for the night.

She had kicked the covers off. Her hair was messier than usual as it fanned across two pillows. The moonlight shone on her sleeping form through the glass door, accentuating her beauty. My insatiable member gave her a standing ovation as memories of our night flashed across my mind.

Knowing she needed to rest, I picked a book off the bookshelf and tried to ignore my growing need for her. A small part of me felt completely undeserving of Bella's unfailing understanding and forgiveness, for the things my very nature caused her to endure. I decided I would spend the rest of my undead years making sure she knew how much I appreciated her strength of character - for without it, there wouldn't have been an us. I would have run away from her a long time ago and never looked back.


	73. Chapter 73

**_Hindsight II_**

**_Bella's POV_**

My hand flew to my neck as I remembered the events of the previous night, when I woke in the morning.

I worked to calm myself. I was afraid of the state of _self-hate_ Edward might have worked himself into. Keeping my eyes closed, I slyly stretched my legs and arms, checking for any injuries.

My legs were a little sore between the thighs, which was expected. There were no other sounds except for the ever moving waves kissing the beach.

I felt his fingers softly trail down the side of my body, Edward knew I was awake. I kept my eyes closed and snuggled further into him; wishing we never had to move, or talk about the previous night.

"Good afternoon Mrs Cullen"

Edward's soft voice broke the silence after a few moments of driving me wild. My cravings for his touch were undeniable.

"Afternoon, husband." I greeted back.

A ghost of a smile was plastered on my face. I was happy he didn't sound angry or upset.

"Were you planning to wake up today or just stay in bed?" He asked.

"I'm hungry," That was my brilliant response, to which he chuckled.

"I'm right here you know"

He invited as his hands ghosted over by chest, down by body. He stopped on my mound and slid a finger between my folds. I winced in shock at the unwelcome intrusion. Edward had already moved his hand away by the time I opened my eyes.

"It's a little sensitive," I explained, not wanting him to feel rejected.

"Then I guess its human food you are hungry for." He kissed my cheek and rolled off the bed.

"Go shower, I'll make you something to eat." His lips touched mine briefly before he disappeared.

With him out of the room, I checked my body and the room for damages that might have occurred the previous night. I only had a small pink bruise on the inside of my arm. It was barely noticeable. Esme's pillows were still intact. Satisfied, I showered quickly, eager to join Edward in the kitchen.

I smiled at my private joke when I saw he had made me scrambled eggs and toast.

_'Not an omen, just unavoidable.'_ I thought to myself.

Halfway through my meal, he started to explainng what had happened the night before. I was stunned as I had not read about mate biting anywhere in the books; nor did I feel any pain until it started to burn. Surprisingly, the memory of it was not as traumatic as I thought it might be.

"So, are you saying you're likely to bite me again?" I asked dumbly.

"Highly likely, I don't think I can control the urge." He answered while searching my face.

"Of course, if you're uncomfortable with it, we can wait until you're changed." He added as an after thought.

I was shaking my head '_no_' before he finished talking.

He seemed to understand better what to expect. He said he had been in control of himself even as he bit me. I felt no danger from the '_ecstasy bites'._

Edward didn't argue with my decision. He only promised to be more careful with his venom. After I had gained some energy, we explored a little of the island. It was every bit as beautiful as the book had described, if not more. I couldn't help the permanent smile my face from knowing that this time, Edward and I were in better terms after our first night.

Unlike in the books, we didn't stay out too long because he had no need to tire me out. We lounged on the couch for a movie in the evening everyday after my supper, and never saw any to the end.

Edward's patience wore out as soon as I finished my meals; no matter the time of day. He would carry me back to bed at vampire speed while tearing both our clothes off, or simply take me in whichever room we occupied. He still bit my neck every single time, and then he would check the damage thereafter. His eyes started turning an orange-yellow color days later.

I noticed when I started eating more often with bigger helpings than usual. I was afraid to raise both our hopes falsely; so I kept it to myself.

Everyday, I discovered a little more about the wonders of Isle Esme, and everyday I ate a little more. Everyday, seductive items that Alice had bought me were torn, even the ones we liked. Everyday, I learned more about intimacy and what my husband enjoyed in and out of bed. We had been on the island more than a week when Edward had to go hunt. I was a little disappointed when I realized that I had not had any signs of a possible pregnancy at the time.

There was no nausea, no head rush, no nightmares or vividly colorful dreams. In fact, I did not remember having any dream since we arrived on the Island. I woke to Edward's velvet voice the next day. He had already prepared breakfast, showered and changed his clothes.

"Did you sleep well love? You know, it's after twelve," He asked.

His voice was laced with concern. I beat down any hopeful thoughts at that statement and just nodded.

We explored the little jungle on the island later on that day and just relaxed at the beach. I couldn't shake my sadness away, and was pleased when Edward let me sulk in peace.

Later that night, I wore one of his big t-shirts to bed instead of the barely there pieces he liked. He was shocked when I snapped at him not to touch me, after I got under the covers. I didn't care at the time; irrational anger and disappointment swallowed me whole. I turned away from him and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow. I knew deep down that I was being unfair, but felt powerless to fight off the irritation.

The next day was worse because he cooked chicken for me. There was nothing _off _about its taste or smell to me. This only served to confirm that I was still not pregnant, sending me deeper into a mild depression. Edward tried to talk to me and comfort me, but I would not let him. I snapped at him again when I caught him staring at me while I tried to read. I could not stand his touch even as the heat on the island became unbearable.

We didn't talk anymore. In three days, we had barely said ten words to each other.

Eventually, I cracked.

All the emotions I tried to hide and keep to myself boiled over. I broke down with a loud wail. Edward was by my side instantly and held me in his arms. The coolness of his skin was wonderful as it offset the heat I had been suffering from for days. His strong arms cuddled me to his muscled chest, and I just wanted to stay there forever.

I cried for what seemed like forever. I knew forever wouldn't be enough time to mourn the loss of the baby-girl I never had. I cried that Carlisle and Esme would never know what it's like to have a grandchild; and my sisters and brothers would never have a niece. I cried because I felt like a failure. It seemed everything we had been through the past few months was for nothing. I cried out all my tears until there was nothing left.

Edward never let go of me. He cooed, brushed my hair with his long fingers and whispered soothing words to calm me. I don't remember falling asleep but woke alone on our bed. My stomach was grumbling just as Edward appeared with a tray of food. The strong smell of fish and onion wafted into the room and assaulted my nose.

"The cleaning crew came today. I sent them away because I thought we could use some quiet." He began to explain.

I was only half listening as I was trying hard not to breathe-in the revolting smell.

"One of the natives, Keure, made us a meal…"

I bolted for the bathroom before he finished talking and hurled everything I could from my stomach. I was so violently sick that I actually cursed. Edward tried to help pull my hair up, but I ordered him to throw the food away and open all the windows to get the smell out the house.

Once I had calmed some, I lay on the cool tiled floor where Edward found me. He helped me up to rinse my mouth and carried me back to our bed.

"Feeling better?" He checked my temperature with his cool hand and I held it to my face while nodding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize…" He started to apologize but left the sentence hanging.

"What?" I asked at the calculating look on his face.

"Bella, you've been eating so much more than usual that we had to restock the kitchen. You've been sleeping longer hours and unusually moody. Now, you have just found the smell of food revolting, though I do understand why." He stated, still wearing a calculating look on his face.

"I'm sorry… about the moody bit. I don't know what was wrong with…" two cool fingers closed my moving lips together.

"Don't apologize, Bella. I'm not a hundred percent certain but could you be pregnant?" He asked.

"Your scent has changed a little, too." He added as shock registered on my mind.

"Edward, I don't want to raise your hopes. I'm trying to manage my own as it is."

"Take a test" He interrupted.

"Just one test Bella, no hopes of any guarantees." He begged persuasively.

I wanted to run to the bathroom and do exactly as he said but found myself frozen in place.

"I brought five pregnancy test packs; don't worry about wasting the one. Please Bella; I'd feel much better knowing what is happening." His eyes softened and his lips jutted into an adorable pout.

I could never deny him anything when he gave me that look. Slowly, I walked to the bathroom and prepared one pregnancy test stick. I couldn't wait alone in the bathroom for the results, so I went back to the bedroom. Edward held his arms open for me.

"Together," He whispered in my ear as we silently waited for the minutes to pass.

"Together," I replied, curling myself deeper into his embrace.

The few minutes we waited seemed to drag on forever. I looked at my hand where my wedding ring fit perfectly, and just stared at it. It symbolized Edward's love for me and our future together. Suddenly, the heavy emotions and mood swings of the past few days seemed silly; although I couldn't help myself. I knew Edward would still love me, whether or not the pregnancy test turned out positive.


	74. Chapter 74

**_Confirmation_**

**_Edward's POV_**

While I held Bella as we waited for the test results, I realized that I had never been as anxious for a very very long time.

I held her as tightly as I could, needing her quiet strength to calm me. I tried to remind myself that the results of the pregnancy test did not matter, and that having Bella in my life was more that I could have hoped to have. While that was true, I could not help being greedy.

I wanted the little girl that would complete my family and make my wife happy. There was very little doubt in my mind that Bella was pregnant, as I had observed her closely the past few days. It took all the patience I learned the past eighty-seven years of my vampire life to not push her to talk to me, until she was ready.

"Alice" I answered when my phone suddenly rang, startling us both.

"_Edward what's going on? Are you and Bella alright? I can't see you-" _

My sister's questions came faster than even I could follow.

"What do you mean Alice?" I asked in an effort to slow her down.

"She can't see me, can she?" Bella whispered.

Her eyes held unexplainable hope and _joy._

I shook my head _'no'_ to answer her, noticing that Alice had also quietened on the other side of the phone. Bella's eyes filled with tears, followed by a beautiful smile and a sigh of relief.

"_What is it Edward, what does it mean?"_ Alice was still panicking.

I kept my eyes on Bella and put the phone on speaker.

"_The whole family is worried Edward. Why can't I see you both?"_ Alice asked again.

"Both? Alice, how long have you not been able to see me?" Bella asked, seemily confused by something Alice said.

"_We'll, I haven't been looking to see you the past few days. I didn't want to be traumatized. I only looked a few minutes ago. I assumed a vision would come anyway and I'd see if there was something wrong."_

Alice's voice had risen higher in panic, but I heard Emmett chuckle in the background.

"Nothing's wrong Alice; Edward and I are pregnant. You couldn't see me in the books during this time either. _We're pregnant_."

She whispered the last words at me. Her eyes shone with heavy emotion as they met myne, and more tears fell down her face. I knew I had heard her, and understood exactly what she said. I knew that was the news I had been hoping for, but there seemed to be a disconnect between my ears and my brain at that moment.

I hugged Bella tightly when she threw herself into my arms. It was a good thing we were seated because I was shaking. There was no noise from the other side of the phone. I guessed my family was also shocked by the news. A few seconds passed before Carlisle's voice came onto the speaker.

"_Bella, are you sure?"_ He asked.

"Edward -"

I ran to the bathroom and back before Bella finished asking me to fetch the test results stick. We answered Carlisle _'Yes' _together as we stared at the twin pink lines on the stick.

There was a commotion in the background from the other side on phone. Emmett cheered the loudest. I could hear Esme sobbing as she congratulated us.

"_Why can't I see?"_ Alice whined.

"I don't know why you can't see Edward. I was expecting that you would not to see me."

Bella looked puzzled as she answered my sister. My eyes roamed hungrily over my beautiful radiant wife, pausing longer at her lower abdomen where our baby was growing inside her. It was amazing how different she seemed to look to me.

"_Are you both coming home soon son?"_ Carlisle asked in a hopeful voice.

I could imagine exactly what he was thinking and planning to do, to help us have a happy pregnancy. I answered _'no'_, taking my lead from Bella who was shaking her head.

"In a few days dad." Bella echoed my response.

Esme reminded us of the scheduled family move from Forks to our new home. We ended the call.

I held Bella in my arms where we sat for the longest time. We kissed and caressed as we enjoyed the moment. There was no hurry or pressure to do anything more. The day was filled with emotional moments that had Bella shedding enough tears for the both of us.

My minds attention was on Bella's lower stomach, where I had placed my hand. I couldn't express the peace I felt, or the hope that filled my unbeating heart. Words escaped me. All I could do was whisper promises of love and protection to both her and our baby, for as long as I will live.

Bella's hungry stomach broke the silence of the moment. I rose to make her food to eat. This too was different. Knowing that it was not only my lovely wife and mate I was feeding; but also our baby, had me take extra care in preparing the food. I decided then, that Bella would be the most spoilt pregnant woman to ever walk the earth. I would see to it.

The last few days of our honeymoon were pure bliss. Bella and I grew impossibly closer as we celebrated our little miracle and our love. A few hours of our days were spent on long phone conversations with our family.

Alice called as often as she could. It was uncomfortable for her not to see us in her visions. Carlisle tried to keep his worry under control, but he couldn't stop himself from educating me on how to take care of my pregnant wife. It was six days later that we left the island to go back home.

Bella slept an average of eleven hours a day. She ate continuously when she was awake. Her scent had changed to become richer and closer to vampire than human. I had not bitten her when we made love since the day we confirmed the pregnancy. I reasoned that it was some protective instinct that stopped me.

Bella's need for me had increased significantly over those few days too. We made love three to four times a day. She said she couldn't help her herself when I asked her about it, and I was only too happy to give her whatever she wanted.

Alice and Jasper met us at the airport and drove us home. Jasper had quickly cataloged the changes in Bella, and kept his thoughts occupied with them. Alice was quietly trying to see past the blackness in her visions, when she tried to see us. She had hoped to see something with close proximity but the darkness didn't let up.

Bella was quietly occupied with her thoughts too. Her hands held the small growth of her lower stomach tightly as she stared out the window. Her breathing hitched when we drove past Fork's small police station.

"I need to see my dad soon, to say goodbye. Before…" He words broke the silence in the car.

"Of course. We'll go see him tonight. Let him know we're back." I comforted, knowing that leaving her father would be hard on her.

"Before what Bella?" Alice asked.

The irritation in her voice was barely hidden. She was frustrated because she didn't know what Bella was going to say.

"Before I show, Alice. He wouldn't understand." Bella replied.

Of course, she was thinking of her father first. With his human understanding, he would believe this happened a few months back and to be the reason we married. It would also be harder to keep him apart from his grandchild, once he knew about her.

"The family is waiting to meet with us." Alice announced suddenly. At that moment, Jasper's perfectly controlled thoughs slipped.

"What was that Jasper?" I questioned.

"Nothing you need to worry about Edward, let's wait until we get home."

His answer was pacifying, as was his manipulation of the mood in the car.

_'We don't want to upset Bella Edward. Please.' _Jasper added silently.

He also suspected that Alice' announcement was perfectly timed to make him slip.

'_He'll forgive me. I saw an unpleasant fallout, though not completely clear. I'm hoping you'll be better prepared and controlled.' _My sister explained to me with her thoughts.

I saw in her mind that Carlisle and Jasper had been researching vampire-human coupling and offspring, without any recorded result of the mother surviving the birth. They were worried for Bella, and even considered talking to us about choosing Bella's life over the baby's. Esme and Rosalie had argued that Bella probably knows more about our situation than any written research. Alice and Emmett chose to stay out of the arguments. Alice, because she couldn't see anything in our future. Emmett had decided not to choose a side until he had heard from Bella. It was shocking that Emmett seemed to be the one with the wisest choice in the matter.

Our family welcomed us home with hugs and genuine relief. It had been unsettling for them not to have Alice's visions. None of their thoughts betrayed what I had learnt form Alice on the way home. Esme had prepared Bella a late lunch. The women disappeared into the kitchen to stay with her while I went out for a quick hunt. She was asleep when I returned.

"She wanted to wait for you but she was exhausted. The baby moved. We all felt it."

Esme informed when I entered my room through the window. She was sitting by the bedside watching my Bella sleep.

"Thank you mom" I replied. It was not only for staying with Bella, but for everything else she did for us.

'_You already know, don't you? I will wait downstairs with the others. Come down when you're ready.' _She thought to me, guessing right. I nodded and disappeared into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Why are we even talking about this?" I asked all in the dining room when I joined them moments later.

'_Edward, son we are worried for you both. Well, all three of you.'_ Carlisle explained with a hint of spiking joy when he corrected himself.

"Do you know what's going to happen Edward? Do you have answers for our concerns?" Jasper challenged.

My eyes took in everyone around the room. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap. Alice and Jasper stood together by the back glass wall, and my parents sat side by side on the loveseat. I stood alone. The picture was wrong. My place was by Bella's side.

"I suggest we wait for Bella to wake before we discuss this. In the meantime, I'd appreciate it if you all censored your thoughts."

I cut the discussion short and ran upstairs to lay with Bella.

I remembered the day she told me about our daughter. She had confirmed that she almost died to have her in the books. I hoped she had answers that will calm the family, especially me. I had restrained myself from worry while we were on our honeymoon. All I wanted was to be happy with her, and rejoice at the perfect creature growing inside her.

Every concern my family thought of had crossed my mind, but I had pushed it away. Bella said I saved her and our daughter in the books. I trusted that I would be able to do the same now, even better prepared. I needed to be the Edward she believed me to be. I did not want to let her or my daughter down.

As I rested my hand on her small protruding stomach, a little nudge acknowledged my presence. It felt like our daughter was comforting me in my moment of self-doubt and fear. I leaned down and kissed Bella's lower stomach where our baby was growing.

"I love you, I love you both" I whispered the words that came from the deepest part of my heart.


	75. Chapter 75

**_Promised_**

**_Bella's POV_**

Inexplainable emotion had threatened to overcome me when Edward confirmed that Alice was unable to see me in her visions. It was all the proof I needed to know that the test results would be positive.

I don't remember much of what happened after, except that I was in tears as Edward shook from happiness. I felt there was only a few steps left to our happily ever after.

We stayed a few more days on Isle Esme, just as I remembered that I would need blood to drink for the baby. I hadn't forgotten. I just wanted to enjoy the happiness I saw and felt from Edward a little longer. It was beautiful to watch him fuss as he catered to my every need. I loved the happy Edward that was looking forward to welcoming our baby.

I shut away the small guilt I felt for not telling him more of what was to come. The truth is; I was afraid. I was afraid for my baby, and that Edward may think the same as he did in the book. I needed the family there when I told him what to expect. I needed Rosalie now as I did in the book.

The trip home was sweet sorrow. I knew we needed to go back but a part of me was sad to leave the island, and our cocoon of happiness. I was afraid of the pain I was sure to suffer in the next few weeks. My mind wouldn't stray away from the graphic description of the pregnancy from the books as soon as we reached Forks. This was the place where it all happened.

I was pleased that Edward let me be, certain he was listening to Jasper and Alice's thoughts. Alice was uncharacteristically quiet, that was also welcome. My heart sank when we passed the police station. It was a reminder that we were moving away from Forks soon. I swallowed the tears that threatened to fill my eyes, and prayed Jasper would not give me away.

I had to stop myself from running to Carlisle and Esme when we arrived home. I didn't realize I had missed and needed them until then. As though she understood what I needed, Esme pulled me into the kitchen with Rosalie right behind us. There was a three-course meal on the table, and a box of kleenex. I ate all of the food and two servings of ice cream through the tears. I didn't understand why I was heavy with emotion and crying so much; because I was really very happy.

Rosalie rubbed my back and soothed me like one would a child. Esme and Alice kept up light conversation that didn't really need me to join in. When I was finished, Emmett picked me up and ran me to myne and Edwards' room.

He was pretending to be Edward while he was out hunting. He put me down in the middle of the bed gently, lay next to me and started humming. I laughed so hard at his antics that Esme and Carlisle came to check on us. Once Carlisle had dragged Emmett out, Esme and I talked about our time on Isle Esme until I fell asleep.

_In my dream we were back at Isle Esme. I stood by the beach watching Edward swim. Our little girl was there too. She looked to be about five years old. She was in the water with Edward, her bronze curls bouncing in the breeze._

_'Come mommy, come now' she called - but her voice sounded from next to me. _

_When I looked in the direction of the voice, she was standing there - pulling my arm towards the water. _

_'Come mommy' she repeated. _

_I was puzzled as to when she got to my side. That thought was forgotten when I caught sight of my hand. It was paler, and sparkling in the sunlight. I raised my hand to my face, watching the millions of tiny sparkles that reflected off my skin in awe. _And then I woke up_._

"Are you alright?"

Edward asked soon as my eyes opened to look into his. It took a moment to remember where we were as my eyes scanned the room.

"Hey, I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

I was curious at the look of concern on his face. His hand was on my lower stomach, where it seemed to have found a new home.

"Your heart rate spiked less than a minute before you woke up. It's nothing unusual, just hasn't happened in a while." He explained.

"Oh, must be because I was dreaming. I don't remember dreaming while we were on the Island." I offered lamely.

He considered my explanation and agreed at the possibility.

"Have you rested enough? It's after ten at night. I didn't want to wake you earlier, you looked exhausted."

I was about to assure him that I was alright but my body had its own answer to the question. I kicked off the bedcover and turned away from Edward aiming for the bathroom.

Before I had completely thought out what I needed to do, I was already where I needed to be and hurling all my lunch into the basin. Edward stayed with me until it was all out. When I could stand he ran a shower and helped me clean up. All the while I was feeling weak and dizzy.

"Our family is going to drive me crazy if they don't stop asking what's going on."

Edward broke the silence when we finished. I didn't quite know what to say to that. I knew the Cullen family involved themselves in everything that had to do with me and Edward; and this was the biggest thing yet. It was unrealistic to expect them not to.

"I'm hungry" was my brilliant response after a few minutes of silence.

Edward carried me downstairs when it seemed I was too weak to walk by myself. Esme had a meal on the dining table ready for me; except, I couldn't bear the smell or sight.

"Edward, I-I can't" I pushed the plate away feeling guilty that I may offend Esme.

"It's alright Bella dear, what would you like to have?" Esme asked. I hadn't even known she was in the room with us.

"Um-"

I stopped myself from blurting out that I wanted blood when I realized all Cullen family members were standing with Esme by the door.

Alice had her tiny hand on her forehead. Rosalie looked like she was trying hard to restrain herself from comforting me like she had in the afternoon. Carlisle was studying my face. He seemed to be in conversation with Edward, who sat frozen by my side. I took a deep breath and immediately regretted it with the smell of food still in the air.

"Please sit, all of you. There's some things we need to discuss" I invited.

Everyone was seated in the blink of an eye, without having made any noice. I hadn't prepared what I was going to say so an awkward silence filled the room.

"Bella Please, I'm getting old here"

Alice was first to break the silence. She was leaning her head in her hands.

"You've got a headache Alice – well, a vampire version – but the effect is the same." I stated to the shocked looks around the table.

Jasper's face held worry and showed a rare vulnerability that was new to my eyes as he looked at Alice.

"Well, if you want to call it a headache then yes; and it's not pleasant." She retorted sharply.

"I'm sorry Alice. It's the baby. You had the same in the book. It won't go away until the baby is born."

I watched as she moved from confusion and shock to a softer apologetic look. The floodgate of questions opened just then.

_"When will the baby be born Bella?" Carlisle_

_"Will we get headaches too?" Emmett, staring at Alice as though studying an object._

_"Can you still see nothing Alice?" Esme_

_"Is it the baby's power Bella?" Jasper_

Edward wrapped his arms around me and moved me onto his lap, effectively telling the family to slow down with the questions. Rosalie's eyes followed my every move. She held an open kind face.

"Sorry Bella, we - I don't know much about this. Please take your time. And you don't have to answer any question you're uncomfortable with."

Carlisle spoke gently even though his eyes were blazing fire, I guessed from curiosity.

"The pregnancy will be short. A few weeks; four maybe five, it wasn't really clear in the book –"

"Four weeks! Is that enough time?" Rosalie asked first. Her voice shook.

"Will your body be able to handle such a speedy growth?" Carlisle asked at the same time.

Both backtracked immediately after blurting out their questions. I knew Edward must have said something.

"The baby grows faster because it is half vampire. It will not be easy or pleasant; but my body will carry her until she is ready to be on her own."

I answered the questions, aware that Edward had turned to stone beneath me.

"My _diet,_ during this time needs to change also - for the baby. I need to drink blood."

I threw that on the table, decided there would be no better time to bring it up. If possible, Edward grew more rigid.

"Well, it makes sense….the baby is half vampire." Rosalie recovered first, supporting and understanding.

"Animal blood? What'u like?" Emmett asked, unfazed by my announcement.

"No Emmett, human blood. We - In the book, we didn't want to take chances; so I drank human blood." My eyes dropped to the table.

Some small part of me felt exposed. I didn't want to see the look of disappointment on Carlisle or Esme's faces.

"I will get blood from the hospital Bella. How much will you need? And will you be eating normal food as well? Surely your body needs it."

Carlisle spoke slowly. I could imagine the hundreds of thoughts going through his mind at the same time, and instantly worried for Edward. I started to focus on protecting him from the family's thoughts. Right there where we sat, I decided to shield his mind. Imagining how my shield worked, I stretched the elastic to cover us both; hoping to give him some comfort.

"Thanks dad, I'll need both. I think I'll be able to keep food down."

"What is it Edward?"

Jasper suddenly asked, looking past me at Edward.

"I'm not sure. I can't hear your thoughts clearly. They are like a quiet buzz in the background. I can now feel a range of different emotions. Its nothing like what you feel Jasper, just minimal and in the background. I –"

"I'm shielding you from their thoughts. I-I didn't want you to hear what everyone is thinking about this, just what we say."

I confessed, yet again ashamed that my family would think I don't trust their thoughts.

Edward stared at me for a long moment before he asked;

"This isn't the first time I'm feeling your emotions though. I've felt them before we married, and also while we were on the island."

"I don't know what that means Edward." I answered truthfully. "I don't know why Alice cannot see both of our future too."

"Don't worry yourself about that dear. Focus on keeping you and the baby healthy and safe. We'll get more answers later."

Esme put a stop to the new direction of the conversation just as Carlisle was about to join in.

"Bella, do you know anything more about the baby? Anything you can tell us about her kind?" Jasper asked.

"She will live to be immortal, like us. Well, that is not completely known. The oldest one like her in the book is closer to a hundred-and-fifty years old. He stopped aging at seventeen. They eat human food and drink blood. They are warmer than the average human, and have beating hearts. Their skin is as hard as vampire."

"What about the mothers Bella?" Jasper pressed, more forceful than was necessary.

"Their mothers don't survive-"

I didn't finish explaining when a loud roar followed by a crack filled the room.


	76. Chapter 76

**_Promised II_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I was suddenly at the one corner of the room in Rosalie's arms. Esme's table was broken in half in the middle of the room. She stood with Alice in front of Rosalie and me. Jasper held Edward in a tight man-hug at the opposite corner. Carlisle was with them, speaking too softly for me to hear.

Emmett was the only one who stood in the middle of the room getween our groups.

All this had happened so fast my mind was still catching up. It was clear that something had happened. Something I said had set Edward off. I tried to think back, and realized…

"No-no-no please" I struggled to get out of Rosalie's arms as she reluctantly sat me on my feet. She stood in front of me. "Rosalie?"

"Stay put Bella" she commanded.

"Mom, Edward, I'm not going to die. I was still explaining-"A light touch of vertigo hit and I struggled to keep upright, leaning against the wall.

It was as if I hadn't said anything. None of the vampires in the room moved to acknowledge me. They were all focused on Edward. I couldn't see him clearly from where I stood.

"I lived in the book, and I will live now. Rosalie cared for me until it was time. Edward delivered the baby and changed me. There are three doctors in this family, you won't let me die." I pleaded with the statues in the room to listen to me.

"I won't let my heart stop beating Edward, I promise. I will never leave you. Emmett, please -"

I called to my brother, who stood aside watching what was happening with a sharp eye. He too did not acknowledge me.

"What is going on? What's wrong with Edward?"

Panic gripped me, replacing all thoughts of illness and hunger. I tried to walk past Esme towards Edward.

"Don't move Bella. He's almost back. Keep talking to him."

Was all my mother whispered, without moving an inch or letting me pass.

"Uhm - Edward listen. Her name is Reneesmee Carlie. You know, a combination of Renee and Esme, Charlie and Carlisle."

I was frightened and shaking as I tried to remember anything I could. I didn't understand what was happening, but knew that it was definitely bad. Somehow, in the past few minutes, I had lost my Edward.

"Earlier, when I was asleep - I dreamt about her. We were back at Isle Esme. She was in the water, swimming with you. I was standing by the beach watching. She was calling to me to join in. I was changed then Edward, my skin sparkled in the sun. I was vampire, like you."

A quieter roar echoed in the room followed by a hiss. I peeked from behind Esme to see Carlisle and Jasper holding Edward on the floor. The women hadn't moved. Emmett's eyes cut towards me and back at Edward.

"Please take Bella upstairs." Emmett's request sounded much like a command.

That was all it took for my mom and sisters to move. Rosalie carried me to my room.

"What just happened? Is Edward alright?" I looked to them for answers.

Alice stood by the glass wall with her back to me. Her eyes were focused on the Cullen backyard. Rosalie stood by the door. Esme sat by the bedside with her head in her hands. No one answered my questions.

"Bella"

Esme called to me after a long moment of silence. She lifted her face to look me in the eye.

"My darling daughter, don't worry. Edward will be fine. Thank you, you did well to assure him that you will live."

"What happened?" I asked again, feeling more confused.

"Our kind cannot '_live well' _without our mates, Bella. We can continue to exist if our mate dies, but most choose to follow them in death as well." Rosalie answered cooly.

"To a certain extent we can accept an accidental death, as long as it is not caused by any one of the pairing. When you spoke earlier, Edward must have understood you to mean one of two things; that _he _is the reason you will die because of the pregnancy, or that _you_ have chosen to die in order to have the baby.

He reacted to that understanding in a way any of us would with our mates. The foul creatures we are, Bella; we would rather kill our mate ourselves at any hint that they plan to take themselves away from us. It is not acceptable. We stood to protect you from Edward, in case he…if he had decided to..."

I listened attentively and absorbed the words Rosalie said. This was another thing I had not known about them.

I already knew that Edward would follow me in death from the books but not this.

_'Edward could kill me.' _

It was strange how the explanation reminded me of everytime Edward said he was the most dangerous creature to me than any other in the book. Could he have meant this way too? I was shocked.

"But he wasn't going to. He must have thought of himself as the cause, since he didn't attack immediately." Alice added.

"If he had thought that you were sacrificing yourself Bella; nothing would have stopped him. All six of us would have fought among ourselves, and therefore been unable to stop him." Rosalie concluded.

She must have seen the look of confusion on my face because Esme offered;

"It takes much to stop a vampire intent on killing his mate. Imagine fighting to achieve something when you have nothing to gain and nothing left to lose.

If Carlisle had tried to stop him, I would have assumed he was intent on taking himself away from me because Edward would be the strongest in the situation. I would have acted to punish him myself, for doing so.

The same for Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper.

That is the most unruly state of emotions any vampire can experience, my daughter. There is nowhere else to go; and no point of return once one acts to kill their own mate. You can consider it the vampire equivalent of _crazy_. The only thing left thereafter, is to be killed and burnt yourself."

"What's the difference between that and any time the family fought to protect me?"

I asked, needing to understand.

"We are complicated creatures my sister. The difference is in one's perception or understanding of their mate's intentions and actions. If Edward had attacked you earlier, we would have known his intention and viewed the situation differently than other times before. Remember, we have more information with our hightened senses and think much faster than humans."

Rosalie tried for casual as she explained, but I saw that she was shaken; Alice and Esme too. What almost happened in the Cullen dining room could have turned into disaster all because of me. I curled on the bed like a scolded child and focused my thoughts on Edward, wondering if he was okay.

There was a knock on the door minutes later. Carlisle led all the Cullen men inside our room. Each immediately went to hold their mates. Edward stood awkwadly by the end of the bed until I held my hand out to him.

"I'm sorry I overreacted Bella. Since we arrived, I've been hearing everyone's thoughts and worry. I've seen every gruesome picture they've thought up and it was all too much-" I silenced his rambling with a small kiss.

"Rosalie, Alice and Esme explained. I understand." Everyone followed with mumbled apologies and explanations.

"Well, I'm glad that's out of the way because the pregnant woman is still hungry."

"I have two bags of blood we keep in the house for you Bella, will that be enough?"Carlisle asked.

"I think so dad, thank you. Warm and in a juice bottle or something. Please don't let me see it. I might faint at the sight."

"One juice bottle of warm blood comimg up." Carlisle chuckled as he ran out the room.

"He's just happy he gets to feed you too. He's been jealous he can't cook as well as Esme and me." Edward explained Carlisle's chipper mood.

"Can we be excused, will you be fine Bella?" Rosalie asked.

I knew I didn't want to have an audience when I drank my first pint of blood so I was too happy to bid them goodnight.

My eyes fixated on the bottle Carlisle carried as he made a show of walking slowly into the room minutes later. My fingers tingled and my mouth watered as soon as I held it. It was as though my body was letting me know that was exactly what it wanted. He and Esme stayed with us until I finished drinking.

After checking that I was still okay, Carlisle ran back to the kitchen for a refill. The blood was suprisingly filling and delicious. Our parents stayed until I finished the second bottle of blood.

Edward begged me to shield his mind while we were still up, stating that all the couples in the house were too graphic for his taste. I obliged as I was only too happy to have him all to myself.

"By the way love, Reneesmee is too long a name. I understand why you may have chosen it, but it will truly give Emmett a reason to tease our baby for eternity."

Edward spoke quietly. I heard him in the distance, already falling asleep again. I don't remember if I aswered.


	77. Chapter 77

**_Moving _**

**_Bella's POV_**

It was three days later when we left Forks for our new home in Alaska.

My brothers and sisters had left a day earlier. Esme and Carlisle drove to Charlie's with us to say goodbye. My father was not taking this well, even as he tried to be strong and show little emotion. Jasper told me Charlie felt empty and hurt when we had dinner with him two nights ago.

My new family had decided to join Edward and me for dinner with my father. Unknown to us, Billy and Jacob were there too.

Human pretence and friendly civil behaviour was the order of the day. I had to remind myself to keep my hand off my lower stomach, as I didn't want Billy or my dad to even suspect that I was pregnant. I had flushed red with panick when Jacob looked me over closely when we arrived. Since there were too many beings with super hearing abilities in Charlie's small home, I tex'd Edward:

_Bella: 'Can you hear the baby's heartbeat?'_

_Edward: 'Only with my ear to your stomach'._

He replied and shrugged as though asking me what was wrong.

I pointed to Jacob with my eyes.

When he understood, he shook his head to confirm they couldn't hear the baby's heartbeat in the room.

Billy's eyes popped out his face when all my family followed me inside Charlie's house carrying prepared meals. Jacob simply asked if there was anything he could help with before following Emmett and Jasper to the living room. Emmett and Jasper drank beer when Charlie offered. Edward filled me in on a bet Jasper lost to Emmett, and this was his dare.

He shivered when Jasper took a sip causing me to burst into laughter. Alice was not impressed. Rosalie did not like that Emmett was going to smell like beer but she found it funny that Alice was not able to help Jasper win the bet. The evening went smoothly, even as Jacob cornered me about the real reason for our move when we washed the dishes.

"So, is this it? You're going to be like them?" He asked

"I'm already like them Jacob." I retorted and rolled my eyes.

"The family is moving. We're going to travel a little before that."

I could not find it in me to tell Jacob the truth. I still didn't trust him to not be interested in me or wanting to _'save me'_ from the vampires.

"Oh. I thought this was it. I mean you are already married and all. Must be hard to not have much of a honeymoon on your honeymoon." He passed the comment as a joke.

"That's none of your business Jake."

I knew better than to let this conversation carry on. He was still Jacob, and a young wolf.

"Gee, sorry Bella. When did you become so serious? Hanging out with ancients is rubbing off on you. You're starting to stink like them too." He made a show of closing his nose to not smell my scent.

I knew from Edward that my scent had changed since I became pregnant.

"I live with them Jake, it's bound to rub off. How's school going?" I chanced changing the topic.

"Ah that, getting by. It's a drag you know. Leah is finishing this year and I'm two years behind. Life's unfair."

"Oh, I feel for you Jake. You're life is so hard." I punched his arm and went to the living room. Fortunately, the dishes were done as was the conversation.

Jake and Billy left immediately after the game, but we stayed longer. Emmett pretended the beer got the better of him and joked non-stop with Charlie. He drank four bottles while Jasper kept to the one. When we left, Charlie made Carlisle promise to never let him drink beer again.

"Bella" Edward suddenly called halfway home.

"I can hear the baby's heartbeat from where I'm sitting." He said from the driver's seat next to me.

I said a silent prayer in thanks that we dodged the bullet by mere minutes, from Jacob being able to hear the baby as well. Edward stretched his hand and placed it lovingly on my stomach.

"It's very strong and rhythmic. She's alright." He finished proudly.

I held his hand to me and relaxed on the seat. My mom and sisters gushed over the baby when all vampires realized they could hear the baby's heartbeat in the house. Carlisle tried to have an ultrasound scan even though I had told them they would not be able to see anything. I drank blood and ate my meals continously. The bump on my stomach grew harder and was starting to show.

I blamed Edward. He spent most of his time staring at it.

Yesterday, Esme and I went over to clean Charlie's house and his laundry. We made him dinner for a week and left before he was back from work. As much as I wanted to see my father, I needed Edward.

I missed being with him and the family was going hunting.

Today we passed by to say a final goodbye with Esme and Carlisle. We did not stay long. I did not cry. I was not feeling anything.

Edward and I drove the Vanquish to Alaska. He had his hand on my stomach the whole trip, even when I was asleep. He was concerned about how I was handling leaving Charlie and Renee, and I had no answers for him. I had known this was coming and still made decisions that led me here. I drew comfort from the knowledge that I had prepared as best I could for it.

We had to leave the car in storage and make part of the trip on foot when we reached Alaska. There was no through road to our new home. Edward didn't run at full speed while he carried me through the thick forest, over the snow-covered grounds. I closed my eyes and silently counted the fifteen minutes it took to reach home.

"We're here Bella. Welcome home." Edward helped me stand on my legs as I took in the new Cullen residence.

From where we stood, I had full view of four beautiful homes within reasonable distance from each other. The walls were glass and stone in true Cullen style. There was a fire burning from one of the houses.

"That's Esme and Carlisle's. Everyone is expecting us. The biggest and furthest is Rosalie and Emmetts'; to the north is Alice and Jasper. We're over there, closer to mom and dad." Edward pointed out the homes to me.

"They look beautiful." I replied in appreciation. Esme had outdone herself.

We walked together, therefore took longer to reach our parent's home.

"You know, it's very frustrating not being able to see you. The only indication I have that you're close is the damn headaches." Alice complained as soon as we walked through the door.

"Language Alice," Esme reminded and hurried to help us get settled.

Her home was second largest, next to Rosalie's. It had large open living areas and was tastefully decorated with classic pieces. It had two floors, a large basement, four bedrooms and two studies for her and Carlisle. After a warm meal, Edward took me to see our house. I feigned tiredness to postpone a tour of Rosalie and Alice's homes. I had something else pre-occupying my thoughts.

When I entered our home, it reminded me of the little cottage we had in Forks, from the books. It was noticeably smaller than Esme's but just right for Edward and me. It also had four bedrooms, a music room and a study. You could see snow on the ground for miles from our living room.

Edward got the fire started quickly and I went to shower. Once the shower water had chased the cold away and relaxed my muscles, my thoughts went back to Edward. Even when I did not know how he could sometimes feel what I was feeling, I thought to experiment with it.

I let my fingertips caress my skin moving my hand down my chest. I caressed my swollen breasts, which were unusually sensitive to the touch. My hand moved lower to cup my throbbing centre applying gentle rhythnic movements that felt delicious. I enjoyed exploring myself and continued to bring myself pleasure under the shower spray. My thoughts shifted to Edward and I decided to shield him with my mind. I imagined it was his hands on my body and his fingers playing on my sex. I imagined him kissing me hungrily, needing to be inside me as much as I needed to have him there. I let my mind remember how it feels to have him move inside me. Without warning I felt Edward gently slide inside me from behind. His breaths sounded like quiet roars by my neck, while he slid in and out of me. He kissed my skin and pulled my hair helping me angle better for our pleasure. It pleased me to learn that we could stay that long in the shower without the water running cold. Satisfied and happy, I caught up with some well-deserved rest.

I woke up hungry. It was dark outside. I lay quietly listening to Edward play his piano from the music room. He was playing the song he composed for me, changing it as he went. I smiled when I realized he was composing a song for the baby. The melody was soothing and sweet. It was happy and filled with love and joy. The song suddenly stopped and Edward was at our door with my bottle of blood in hand.

"I felt you needed this." He stated as he took a seat. "I felt your hunger."

He explained at the confused look I wore.

"Same as earlier, I felt you call to me," he added.

Heat crept onto my face from behind my ears and down my chest when I remembered what he was referring to.

"I love that blush." He ran his fingers across my cheek.

"There's no need to be embarrased my wife. That was hot."

I snapped my eyes open to his at the un-Edward-like comment and laughed. He smiled back, pleased with himself.

"Kate called while you were asleep. They want to visit, welcome us to their territory and all that. Esme made an excuse to hold them off. She didn't know whether it was a good idea with you starting to show." Edward informed as I was drinking.

"I think they should come. We will explain and hopefully avoid confusion in the future." I answered without having to think about the answer.

It made sense to let the Denali's know before they mistake our baby for an immortal child.

"Bella, I'm not so sure. Things like this are unknown and uncommon in the vampire world. This could cause havoc." Edward argued.

"Edward you need to trust me on this. The Denali's are like our family. It will be easier to explain the baby to them if they see me pregnant. I don't want anyone mistaking our child for an immortal vampire baby later."

Edward stared long and hard at me for what I had said. I could see he was battling with himself on what to do.

"I understand why you want this, but I'd rather we discuss this with the family." He did not give in.

It took our family less than three minues to arrive at our home after Edward called. They already knew what was to be discussed and none was in favor of letting the Denali's know about our baby at this stage.

"Dad, the baby is growing fast and will continue to do so until she matures. If any vampire sees her within that time – friends or not- they will assume the worst. If we hide her and the Denalis find out, it will be a disaster." I argued when Carlisle tried to reason with me.

"Bella please be reasonable. The Denali's know us very well. They can hide their true thoughts intentions and emotions from Edward and me if they want to. Alice does not have her sight. We have no way of foreseeing the outcome of sharing this with them." Jasper tried.

"If we keep this from them we run the risk of being exposed by them to the Volturi for having a baby."

It felt like I kept repeating myself but no one was listening.

"They wouldn't, not without talking to us first." Esme spoke for them.

"Mom, with their history, they would be first in line."

"That is a strong accusation Bella." Rosalie cut in.

"Why are you all not listening? That is what happened in the books. It was the main reason for the confrontation between our family and the Volturi in the end. Edward?"

I practically screamed, as I was growing tired of repeating myself.

"What exatly happened in the book Bella? You have not mentioned this before."

Edward asked. There was a change in his stance as he realized how serious I was.

"Haven't I told you?" I asked dumbly. "I could have sworn I did."

"Porridge brain syndrome. Kicks in early." Emmett stated. We all looked at him in varying degrees of shock.

"What? I've been reading about it. You put all those books in our house." He shrugged. We were all still looking at him.

"Bella is going to be forgetting everything from now on, better get her a diary." He added in a serious tone.

"How much reading have you done Emmett?" Carlisle asked with a smirk. Edward was shaking with silent laughter next to me.

"A lot. Rosie put me on timeout." We all burst out laughing.

"Yea yea, laugh all you want. I think Bella has a point. Personally I refer the fight, but if we can prevent a comfrontation with the Volturi later; then let the Denali's know." Emmett decided to take my side.

"Are you sure this won't put the baby and our family in danger Bella?" Jasper asked.

"It is all I can think of to avoid an unpleasant situation later, Jasper." He nodded, and also voted on my side.

"I'm annoyed. I cannot see anything, not even a joke before it happens. I will run a distance away and try to see while they are here. Hopefully I'll be able able to get some warning if there's reason to worry." Alice was still sulking.

"We'll all be here when you and Edward tell them Bella. Jasper and Edward will try hard to use their gifts past the sisters' blocks." Carlisle also caved.

"I'll call them in the morning. Please don't be put out dear; we're only concerned for you and the baby." Esme held me in a tight hug and disappeared towards the kitchen.

It was clear the discussion was over.

I leaned back on the white long couch to relax when a sharp pain hit on my side.

"Bella, are you alright?"

Seven vampires were hovering over me when I came to after the pain passed. I took Edwards hand to borrow some of his strength.

"I think that was the baby's first kick."

There were varying receptions to the announcement. Even as they smiled, I could see that everyone was worried.

Carlisle could not keep up the farcade while he checked on me. Rosalie and Esme held each other close as tough they needed the support to stand. Alice and Jasper excused themselves. Alice's headache was getting worse, and I suspect Jasper knew how painful that kick was.

Edward held me and rubbed soothing circles on my back. I did not chance looking at him. He was already tense, and I was scared.


	78. Chapter 78

**_Foretelling_**

**_Edward's POV_**

I was grateful when Esme convinced our cousins to visit two days after we settled in Alaska. A part of me hoped that Bella would change her mind about announcing our future arrival to the world; to keep her and my daughter safe.

After we witnessed her experience with the baby's first kick, all my family's joy and anticipation lessened. It became very clear that the baby was already too strong for Bella's fragile body. It did not help that we couldn't see anything with a scanner, as Bella had warned. We were intent on making sure she and the baby were safe.

Rosalie was the only other member of my family who disagreed with inviting the Denali's in our lives at this time. She battled with the reality that she would never have a baby of her own, for as long as I had known her. She worried how the Denali sisters might react to learning of this possibility for our kind. The rest of the family chose to trust Bella's judgement.

My wife slept long hours, ate large meals and drank human blood religiously. In the two days leading to the Denalis visit, the baby had grown considerably. She moved frequently while Bella slept; and had given a few strong kicks when she drank blood. Bella showed to be about four months pregnant in human terms.

Carlisle preferred to check on her twice a day because of the accelerated pregnancy. Bella insisted that we all hunt more frequently than usual to prepare for the birth. She was quickly outgrowing her clothes and preferred to wear my t-shirts. Even horrified, Alice's headaches kept her a safe distance from our home and from forcing Bella into maternity dresses.

I heard the Denalis' thoughts before they reached our property and informed the family. We all gathered at Carlisle and Esme's home to welcome them. Tanya's thoughts were overly excited to see me again. Once she realized I might have heard her, she told me she was curious how married life was treating me.

After an hour of casual talk, Alice and Jasper excused themselves and left. They ran a distance away, where Alice could have her sight back. Bella had stayed comfortably tucked into my side, wrapped in a blanket. Kate and Irina felt a pang of hurt and confusion when she did not stand to hug them in greeting. Both also noticed subtle changes on her face and with her scent, which they planned to ask about before they left. Eleazar was still as fascinated with Bella, though he did not really understand why. A text from Alice gave us the green light to tell our cousins the news.

I hadn't prepared what to say, I was more focused on listening to their thoughts as they processed the news.

"We are happy to see you cousins," I started, gathering all their attention.

"There is another reason we left Forks and chose to settle in the Alaskan wilderness before changing my wife. Bella and I are blessed with a little miracle…our union has given us a special gift we discovered while on Esme's island." My hand moved to caress Bella's stomach as she looked into my eyes lovingly.

Tanya was first to guess at what I was trying to explain.

She quickly layered her thoughts with her mother's execution and suddenly blanked out all thoughts.

"We are expecting a baby." Bella finished for me, stunning all our Denali cousins.

'_How?' Eleazar and Carmen_

'_What?' Kate_

'_Edward?' Irina_

'_Now, I've seen and heard it all!' Laurent_

"Friends, Edward is the biological father of the baby our Bella carries." Carlisle added when the silence in the room became uncomfortable. The Denalis thoughts were incoherent and still stunned.

"We know and understand that this occurrence is…"

"Impossible!" Irina.

Tanya worked harder to keep her mind free of all and any thought. It was clear she was hiding something.

"How?" Kate finally asked one of the questions at the tip pf her tongue.

"Well Kate, what happens when two people who like each other get together is…" Emmett didn't finish his jab before Rosalie slapped him upside the head.

Kate rolled her big eyes at my brother, and zeroed in on Bella's hidden body under the blanket.

"May I see Bella?"

Carmen's thoughts were more accepting and instantly protective of Bella and our baby.

Bella unwrappped herself and walked towards Carmen after glancing nervously at our family. Eleazar catalogued the changes in her, and decided the pregnancy was the cause. The Denalis stared at her stomach with big eyes. It was also the first time they placed the baby's heartbeat.

Open mouthed, Carmen reached out and placed her hand on Bella's stomach. I fought all instincts to react protectively and violently for my mate and baby's safety, even as I felt the raging urge deep inside. Esme held my hand to calm the deep growl within.

"Oh my, our Bella this is…"

"Incredible."

Irina's voice dripped with envy, which Rosalie noticed. She silently moved to place herself in the space between Bella and Irina. At her sister's reaction, Tanya's thoughts slipped and I saw much more than I wanted to.

'_I'm sorry Edward. I didn't want you to see. How could you do this Edward?' _

Tanya hid her thoughts immediately, choosing to focus on the long list of her sexual conquests to chase me out.

"Tanya?"

There were no words for what I saw from her thoughts.

It was beyond belief.

"Edward, Tanya, Is something wrong?"

Carlisle's voice barely broke through the haze of shock that kept me frozen in place.

_'Son, you look like you've seen a ghost.'_

"Edward?"

Bella's soft voice called to me. I couldn't move. I sat staring at Tanya, horrified at what I learnt. All thoughts around me quietened and disappeared. Bella was shielding me. The quiet helped me break free of the haze.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"I saw –"

"He saw nothing. We shall not speak of this Edward." Tanya interrupted.

She stood aside nervously.

_'No one knows Edward. I have never told my sisters. Do you want your Bella to know this?'_

"What did you see Edward, is it about the baby?"

Bella wrapped her arms around her belly nervously as she asked. Her question was a challenge. A test to see if I would answer her question over Tanya's instruction to keep it quiet. Tanya may have not wanted what I saw known, but my wife's life was more important.

"I have to tell her Tanya. All my family needs to know." I decided.

_'Edward, please don't,' _she pleaded

Ignoring her plea, I painted the horrific picture to my family.

"Tanya has known a vampire-human mating like ours. In her mind, I saw the birth of a child from such a pairing. The fetus…the baby-"

My eyes locked on my Bella as she caressed our baby. I could not finish.

"The fetus tore itself out the mother's womb. There was nothing to do to help." Tanya finished.

"What? When did you witness this?" Irina asked in shock.

"You didn't share this with us." Kate's tone was more accusing.

"You could have warned Edward." Irina joined, accusing.

"There was never a need to talk about such a horrific thing." Tanya defended.

"Tanya, perhaps you would like to tell us what you witnessed, if it's okay with Edward and Bella." Carlisle encouraged.


	79. Chapter 79

**_Foretelling II_**

**_Edward's POV_**

"This was a time before we met my friend. I traveled the world alone, needing time away from my family. During my travels, I met with a vampire named Joham. We traveled together a few months. Thereafter he brought me to a village. We fed, and he disappeared as he sometimes did. This one time I followed him. I watched as he lay with a human girl without killing or feeding from her. He knew I had seen him and ran from me. Foolishly, I searched and chased after him for days. Even angered and betrayed, I was fascinated. Joham evaded me. I returned to the small village, believing that he preferred the human and would return to change her. What I found upon my return was beyond impossible.

I found the human girl chained to a tree in the middle of her village. She was heavily pregnant, battered and bruised. They fed her raw food, uncooked animal meat and its blood. Her people cursed her, and cast her out. I freed her in the night. She knew what I was and was frightened of me. She begged me to free her of the baby and kill it. She said it was monstrous and evil. We were both too late. It was time for the baby to be born. The baby broke her bones and tore itself out her body. I was frozen. All I could do was watch as she died."

"What happened to the baby?" Bella asked.

She had curled back into my side under the blanket. I did not sense fear or shock from her. The information was not new to her.

"They burnt her and her mother. I ran far away from that place and never looked back. I didn't tell anyone what I had seen, and locked those memories in the deepest part of my mind."

The room was eerily silent after Tanya finished telling the story. I only had my thoughts in mind because Bella was still shielding me. I imagine my family was shaken by the tale and more worried for Bella. Seeing the images in Tanya's mind had shaken me to the core. I was afraid of what the next few weeks would bring, what would happen to my Bella's fragile body.

She will be in pain and I will not be able to help.

"You won't let that happen to me. You and Carlisle will deliver the baby and change me before my heart stops beating."

Bella spoke firmly to assure me, as though she sensed the chilling fear starting inside.

"Of course we will all make sure you live through this Bella."

Esme rushed to comfort her. She too, was shaken by Tanya's story. A text from Alice alerted me to another problem.

"Alice says Peter and Charlotte are coming this way from the North. They will not be able to reach them before they get here. They have Garrett with them."

I informed the family and called to my brother and sister to run with me. I would not risk the safety of my family with more vampires knowing about my daughter. Rosalie and Emmett were already waiting by the door when I finally stood away from Bella.

"Wait, why don't you take Kate with you? I – I need Rose, and Em." Bella suggested.

It was clear she was making it up as she went. Rosalie had already chosen to stay for Bella, whether needed or not.

"I'll go, haven't met this Garrett you all spoke so fondly of."

Kate was grateful for the suggestion. She wanted time to process the reality she had been presented with in our home. Irina immediately stood to join us for the same reason.

"We will host them at our home." Tanya offered, deciding to tag along.

I knew my parents would take Carmen and Eleazar hunting before they too left for their home. The Denalis were overwhelmed.

We ran towards the north to meet our friends. Kate and I ran side by side, Laurent with Irina, and Tanya followed behind. We stopped and waited when I heard their thoughts a little distance from our home.

"Edward Cullen. So my Charlotte was right, the family moved to Alaska." Peter greeted.

Alice had sent them a message about our move weeks before we left Forks for Isle Esme. After exchanging pleasantries and convincing them to stay with the Denalis, I ran off to hunt. Kate and Garett had immediately bonded to each other.

I was certain that was the reason Bella wanted Kate to come along. She had been disappointed that Garrett wasn't there to assist with the fight against Maria and Victoria. She must have known he was Kate's mate.

This was the focus of my thoughts when I heard another mind approaching. Tanya had decided to come find me.

'_I came to apologize__Edward. I didn't want to frighten you or Bella.'_

She thought to me. Her thoughts were guarded.

"Don't be troubled Tanya, we appreciate having some idea of what to expect."

'_I'm glad. What will you do now Edward?'_

"Talk to Bella. I know she will risk her life for the baby. She loves her already."

'_What about you Edward? She will leave you to face eternity alone?'_

"We will do what we can to change her before she dies."

I hated that Tanya was forcing me to face the possibility our plan might fail.

'_I wish you success.' _

There were many opposing thoughts hidden below the surface, against what she was saying to me.

"Is that so?" I asked to make her slip.

'_No, I'm hoping she doesn't live past the night. I still want you Edward. We can give the brat to Rosalie. She'll love anything, even a vampire monster child'._

Her hidden thoughts made themselves known to me as she battled to control them.

"No, No! Edward. That is not really what I think. I know it will destroy you to lose her." _'Hopefully not too much' _

Desperate, Tanya was unable to censor her ugly thoughts.

"I believe were done here. Stay away from my family Tanya, and keep your negativity and envy to yourself." I turned to run home.

"Edward wait. Please don't shut me out your life. I can't…I won' survive it Edward. The only way I have survived this long was because you kept close. Please Edward." She begged.

I was past listening as more of her true thoughts and feelings surfaced.

_'Look at me Edward, turn around.'_

"I've seen and heard enough Tanya. I have not, and never will be attracted to you. It says a lot that you look forward to my loneliness and pain; that you wish I lose my mate."

Right then I made the mistake of turning to face her. She stood fully naked a few feet behind me. Desperate.

"Put on your clothes Tanya. No one wants to see a _'thoroughly used'_ thousand-year-old body." I retorted unkindly.

Shock and disbelief crossed her face as she took in my jab. She was angered and hurt. Kate and Garrett passed through her thoughts. She knew that another of her sisters had found what had evaded her for a thousand years.

She was afraid to face being the only Denali without a mate in a house full of couples. I sympathized, having been in a similar position for nearly a century.

'_You will remember this thousand year old body when you drown in despair for killing your mate Edward Cullen. She won't survive, and you only have yourself to blame.'_

Faster than lightning, she picked up her clothes and ran off. Her wails echoed through the white forest as she disappeared.

"She's truly hurt Edward. I didn't know you had it in you." Jasper walked slowly towards me.

He and Alice had been close enough to hear everything without us noticing. I was getting used to not hearing any thoughts with Bella's shield, that I did not question how they stopped me from hearing their thoughts.

"I wondered how long it would take you to tell her off. She is going to run for a long time. I can't tell where she's going." Alice followed behind.

"She has a lot of hate towards Bella, and is hoping she dies from the pregnancy." I informed them.

"Yes, she does." My brother and sister agreed.

"I don't see how this will affect our relationship with her family. We might not live here long." Alice' search in the future revealed nothing.

"We should get back, Bella will be worried."

I led them through the forest towards our home. Carlisle and Esme were out with Eleazar and Carmen. We quickly told others about our visitors and my encounter with Tanya. Emmett started teasing me in his thoughts, sensitive not to upset Bella and Rosalie.

Rosalie was livid after hearing what Tanya thought of her. Bella listened quietly without any outward reaction, except when she learned of Kate and Garrett.

"Alice, will you keep an eye on Tanya. I think we've been worried about the wrong sister."

Bella spoke her thoughts after listening to all we said.

"What do you mean Bella?"

Alice still hated not seeing into the future around Bella.

"It was Irina, whom we had a fallout with in the books. I think it is Tanya we need to watch out for now, since we changed events by sending Laurent to Irina few months ago."

She had a calculating look on her face with a small crease between her eyes.

"What can she possibly do? She won't attack Bella with all of us here." Emmett stated.

"It would be bad if the Volturi found out about our family or the baby Emmett." Bella answered, sending a chill through the room.

"I did say telling the Denalis was a bad idea, now look what we're faced with" Rosalie never missed an opportunity to say'I told you so.'

"Maybe, except now we know Tanya's true thoughts and feelings. We can keep watch." Alice defended.

_'Take Bella to rest Edward. We made the decision as a family. It's not fair to make her feel bad for it.'_

Bella and I retired to our house. She kept her calm even as I asked whether the pregnancy would be as bad as Tanya described.

"It is going to be painful and hard Edward; but I have no regrets. I love you and our baby, and wouldn't change anything about our lives."

"I love you and our baby Bella. I wouldn't change anything about our lives either." I comforted.

"Can I have a massage?"

Bella asked shyly. If only she remembered that I could never deny her anything, especially a chance to touch her intimately.

After a shower, my beautiful wife lay comfortably on the bed and I began relaxing her muscles. Her warm soft skin was glowing under the clear moonlight. She fell asleep soon after I started massaging her but I was intent on finishing. I turned her onto her other side and stopped short.

There, on my beautiful wife's skin were dark red bruises. I touched over each one lightly, tracing the pattern across her stomach. The bruises were a few hours old, still new.

The baby's heartbeat was strong, vital. She moved to follow my touch across her mother's skin. I smiled at the realization she knew me. She knew my touch. For a moment of joy, I forgot the bruises and the fear. I took the time to play with my baby through her mother's skin while she slept.


	80. Chapter 80

**_'The few long days'_**

**_Edward's POV_**

My stolen moment of quiet and bonding with our baby while Bella slept was abruptly disturbed when the baby kicked, causing Bella to let out a high-pitched scream.

A second kick on her other side followed a few seconds after, forcing her to curl into herself.

Our family had already gathered outside our bedroom door. Rosalie didn't wait to be let in. She broke down the door on time to see the effect of the second kick on Bella. I was holding her to me, trying to support her while she calmed in tears.

_'Oh Edward, I'm sorry'_ Rosalie sent me thoughts of comfort.

She wished to take Bella's place, if only to spare her the pain. Rosalie's love and compassion towards Bella ran deep. She loved my mate like a true sister. I once caught her thinking about my relationship with Bella, wondering if she would make the choice to be with a vampire had she been a human. Of course, her initial thoughts rebelled against the idea but her heart disagreed. She spent days trying to understand her thoughts and feelings about our choice to be together, and Bella's choice to leave her humanity behind.

_'May I enter?'_ Carlisle's thoughts reached me from the other side of the door.

"Yes" I agreed quietly.

I needed him to check on Bella, even though she still quietly sobbed in my arms.

He entered with his medical bag and kneeled in front of us. He started checking her vitals before asking for permission to lift her shirt. When he did, agony crossed his face. Bella's stomach had red, blue and purple marks from the baby's kicks.

Carlisle masked his face well, but his thoughts were exposed to me. He had seen the bruises before and it hurt him to see them each time.

"Are you still in pain Bella?"

He asked with the formality of a doctor not a father. Bella shook her head 'no.'

"It's passed." She added in a quiet voice.

Carlisle continued to check her and rolled down her shirt when he was finished.

_'I think we can give her something for the pain Edward. This is not a normal pregnancy and the baby is half as strong as a vampire. I don't think the effects would be bad. I hate seeing her like this.'_ My father asked my opinion.

I was quick to agree, anything to help Bella be comfortable.

_'She has grown a few more centimetres.'_ My father informed me after measuring Bella, as he did each time he checked on her.

She already looked to be about six months pregnant. It was only three days after the Denali's visit. She was getting noticeably heavier too.

The women took a moment to comfort Bella before they left. Alice's headaches were getting worse, causing her to stay away from Bella longer each day.

My brothers sympathised with me. It went against the grain to watch helplessly while one's mate was in pain. Normally, we would kill anything that posed danger to our mate; but in my case, I had no one to kill.

I loved the baby that grew inside my Bella. She loved my touch and the sound of my voice when I hummed to her.

We had briefly discussed the birth and Bella's change the day before. She suggested we have my venom ready in a metal syringe; to plunge it straight to her heart as soon as the baby is seperated from her.

Needless to say, all seven of us had never imagined such a thing.

It made Emmett want to bet anyone that he was the one who came up with the idea in Bella's books. Interestingly, all my family silently agreed in their thoughts but we would never tell him that.

We started researching how to make the plan work and finding the perfect metal for the syringe. Carlisle looked into procuring an incubator, just in case. Jasper and Alice called in favors to get Carlisle all the medical equipment he needed to take care of Bella and the baby. My father wondered how they were able to do that, but decided against asking questions.

Having something else to focus on helped strengthen our hope, although with difficulty.

Bella suffered a new bruise with every strong movement from the baby. Some more painful than others. She suffered severe backpain when the baby would kick toward her back at times. Jasper used his gift to keep her relaxed and take away her pain when he could.

Her stomach stretched a few centimetres every few hours or so until it became too heavy for her small body to carry. Rosalie and Esme saw to all her needs by carrying her around. She was only awake and social for a few hours in the day. Part of it was the pain medication Carlisle administered.

I watched over her day and night. For the first time I could appreciate being unable to sleep. I could feel myself slowly sinking into a hole of despair.

Sometimes I had to dig deep to play with our baby as she was accustomed to while her mother slept. I didn't want to miss a moment with her no matter how I was feeling.

I missed my lively Bella. She now spent most of her time in bed, attached to a heart monitor and any other machine Carlisle needed to care for her, even as she protested. During the few hours she was awake I had to share her with my family.

She smiled and laughed until a hard kick made her curl into herself.

"She's just strong Edward. She's growing so fast, she needs to stretch." Bella said one night when I lost control and showed the pain I felt.

"I know it's very hard for you to see this. It will be over soon. In a few days we'll meet our daughter."

_'Listen to her Edward. Even in pain, she wants to comfort you. Be strong for her son. You're doing so well._' Esme's encouraging thoughts reached me.

She had been afraid I might run when the pregnancy became too hard on Bella. When I heard her think back to every moment when I was faced with a challenge; I knew she was right to be concerned. Except this time. I could not run this time; my wife and my baby needed me here.

"A few days" I plastered a smile on my face and comforted Bella.

"Besides, I expect you'll hear the baby's thoughts any day now." Bella threw in.

"Really?"

"Yes. You and Carlisle can deliver the baby then. We don't have to wait until…"

Yes, we will not wait for that. I could still see the horrific pictures from Tanya's mind with perfect clarity.

_'It makes sense. If you are able to hear the baby's thoughts, she can help us care for her. Although I wonder-'_ Carlisle was already thinking forward, exploring Bella's statement.

"Do you know when?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Not exactly. It can't be too far off."

Her answer did little to bring me comfort, especially when another kick followed.

This one was the strongest yet. It sounded like it cracked her rib. Carlisle muffled a sob as he ran to check on Bella from the living room.

_'I heard a bone crack Edward. How much more will she suffer.'_

He worked to determine where Bella hurt. Her rib bone had cracked but it wasn't broken.

"It's alright, this happened in the book. I knew it would happen." Bella struggled to breathe through the pain.

"It's not broken, just a crack." Carlisle tried to soothe her.

"Just tape it up so it doesn't hurt when I move. It will be over soon." Bella insisted.

"I guess that will work." Carlisle agreed and taped her up.

He assessed that if the baby kicked the same rib again it could break into Bella's lung. I cringed inside.

"Bella, if it's so close, can't we deliver the baby sooner? It will make very little difference." I worked hard to keep my voice steady and casual.

"Not until you can hear the baby's thoughts Edward. It might be too soon before then." She argued.

"What if the baby's thoughts aren't clear to me like yours? We have a machine to help her cope until she can be on her own Bella. It's too risky to leave you in danger."

"We don't know how the baby will react to that Edward. Her skin is impenetrable. You won't be able to stick needles in her. Her temperature is higher than a human's. Will the machine keep her warm at the right temperature?"

Bella raised valid questions but her reaction was emotional. She even hurt herself trying to sit up to make her point.

"Please calm Bella, it was a suggestion. We're all worried about the pain you're going through."

"I can do this Edward. I can carry her until she's ready to be on her own. You have to trust me." She begged.

I didn't have it in me to argue with her when it caused her pain.

_'Let her rest Edwar. We can try reasoning with her tomorrow.'_ Carlisle suggested.

I went for a quick hunt when Bella had fallen asleep. Running proved to do little to help me clear my head, like other times before since I met Bella.

I was dying inside, slowly drowning.

The fear of loosing Bella threatened to overwhelm me. No matter how I tried not to think it, Tanya's last words rang loud in my head. I had been greedy and selfish to want our daughter and my mate. I was paying for my selfishness.

I ran in circles around the perimeter of our property. With every step I felt myself sinking into a colder deep dark place. There was no warmth there, no comfort. Nothing made sense. There was no peace, no hope, no purpose. Trying to hold onto something real, I brought forward memories of Bella and I at our meadow.

It seemed to be a lifetime ago. She was happy then, safe and protected. I remembered our wedding and our time on Isle Esme. Not once in my memories did Bella's legs look swollen, or her body battered and bruised from inside.

In fact, the memories of making love to her brought forth another small problem. I stopped on the spot and bent forward panting for air I didn't need. The air felt strange going in and out my lungs. It didn't bring any relief from thoughts of my beautiful wife wearing enticing pieces that covered very little.

_'Edward!'_

Carlisle's mental call brought me from my high. I sprinted home. Esme and Rosalie were calming Bella when I arrived.

_'Another rib cracked from a strong kick. Fortunately it's not the same rib.' _Carlisle informed me as I moved to take my mother's place.

Bella leaned into me struggling for air. It was clear she was hurting from breathing with her lungs moving up and down.

"I'll be fine Edward." She whispered.

I brushed the hair off her face and wiped the small perspiration there. A few more calming strokes and she was asleep again. When I lay her down, the baby's heartbeat stuttered and changed rhythm for a few seconds.

Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme and I exchanged a confused and frightened look. It was not normal for any heartbeat to change rhythm; although Bella's did often excellerate abnormally. As suddenly as it had started, it return to normal.

"Dad?" I called to Carlisle in question.

_'I don't know son. Hopefully the baby is not too stressed. I will attach a heart monitor for her too. We're all afraid for both of them. When she wakes, we will speak to her. I'm convinced the baby can survive on her own by now. She has started to turn.'_

I nodded, relieved to have Carlisle on my side. I just hoped Bella would agree. I refrained from playing with our daughter that morning. Instead, I quietly told her to try to be still so she doesn't hurt her mother before; I lay next to my love and pretended to sleep.


	81. Chapter 81

**Edward ****_fuckin' _****Cullen!**

**_Tanya's POV_**

_Edward fuckin' Cullen! Edward fuckin' Cullen! Edward fuckin' Cullen! Edward fuckin' Cullen! Edward fuckin' Cullen!_

I ran fast and light above the ground. I had nowhere to be and nowhere to go to; so I just ran.

Never in over a thousand years had any man worthy of my attention - human or vampire – rejected me; but the only one worth going after.

Edward _fuckin' _Cullen!

'_Who did he think he was? A god?'_ I thought angrily.

'_I am more than his little human wife will ever be_' Yet he still rejected me.

Before, I used to think it was because he didn't know the power of a physical love; but now he does.

'_How could he look at me undressed and not be moved?' _

Edward _fuckin' _Cullen!

Perhaps the only hold his Bella had over him was the baby monster child that was going to kill her.

Most vampires would kill to have their own offspring. The Cullen clan would be first in line. So human they have convinced themselves to be, that they forget what they are sometimes. School! Work! Neighbours! Wolves! And now a human family member.

'_That Bella has wormed herself to the centre of the family. Even Rosalie bows down to her! Rosalie! What did she do to them?'_

I knew Carlisle and Esme loved my family and considered us a part of theirs; but they never let us get that close. Deep down, Esme held reservations about us. Even as she tried not to show it, she never approved me persuing Edward. My sisters would not have fared any better. None of us were good enough for her _perfect_ son.

Edward _fuckin' _Cullen! _But a weak human is?_

'_My sisters; Irina and Kate.'_

Venomous tears formed in my eyes when I thought of my sisters. They had made this life bearable for me. Now they would make it bearable for their mates, for all eternity.

_'Where do I belong?'_ I asked myself over and over.

The answer never came. I brought forward faces of all the men I had ever met with perfect clarity. None of them belonged with me. I had my fun with many, yet none was mine.

_'Why?'_

The one I really wanted above all others didn't want me.

Edward _fuckin' _Cullen!

It was cruel how fate decided that I would be alone. I had felt alone and lonely at times when my eye caught Eleazar and Carmen sharing a special moment. It became a little unbearable seeing the desperation with which Irina clung to Laurent, but I still had Kate. Too soon, she found her Garrett.

_'I am happy for my sisters, and I am jealous.' _

I knew I did not have the strength to live with mated couples like _Edward fuckin' Cullen_ had, so I ran. My feet barely touched the ground. I let them decide where to go.

'_Alice!'_

She must have known about this a long time ago. She must have told Edward to keep him from me.

_'Ugh! fuckin' perfect Cullens.' Their lives are so sweet, so perfect. They don't know hurt and pain like I do. Mated and 'living' a human life. They have never lost like I lost Sasha.' _

I stumbled and stopped when I remembered my mother and maker. I missed her. I needed to feel her, and be close to her. She was my world, my perfection. Without any decision, my feet whirled and sped towards the cold ocean waters and I leaped in.

All this time, I had thought the Denali women were unlucky in love. Believed we we would never find mates. My mother had been lonely when she created us, but we were not enough. She yearned for the love only a mate could give; so much that she created the monster that ended her life at the hands of the Volturi. I was beginning to feel the pain of her loneliness and the fear of being alone. It felt like death.

I walked on the icy ground dripping cold salt water. Russia, my home. Cold. Unwelcoming. I knew I would find no comfort here. There was no Sasha.

_'Perhaps I could have a child of my own. They say a child takes away loneliness.'_

I shook the thought out my head as soon as it formed. I understood too well where that road would lead.

_'Maybe a half vampire child?'_

"NO!" I refused the thought outloud.

Besides, who would make me one? I walked the wilderness, making sure I was well hidden from all eyes; including those that can really see. I did not want Edward _fuckin' _Cullen to know what he had done to me through his sister's gift.

"Why am I here?"

I spoke outloud to no one, frustrated and depressed at the many thoughts on my mind competing for attention.

"I should have died many years ago, why did you create me Sasha?"

I screamed into the air.

"How could you leave me to face this alone?"

I fell to the ground. My endless strength left me but I refused to cry.

_'Tanya Denali is above falling apart over Edward fuckin' Cullen'_

I thought to myself. He had taken enough of my time. I was done crying over him, done chasing after him. I decided. Unconvincingly.

'_Time to travel the world Tanya, you haven't been out in a long time.'_

The thought brought an element of excitement with it. It held hope that I could meet the one who is looking for me too. Decided as I was, I still couldn't move off the snow. So I sat and mapped out a route to travel in my head-trying to silence all thoughts of Edward _fuckin' _Cullen!

After sometime, all that was on my mind was the white snow and memories of China, India and Africa. I rose to my feet with a new purpose. First, I would see the place where I grew up and then move onto China. I held onto my intention and ran as fast as I could; away from memories and thoughts of Edward _fuckin'_ Cullen.

A familiar scent brought me to a stop a few miles from the place I buried all my pining after Edward _fuckin' _Cullen.

'_Joham? Impossible!'_

Why I would meet the one vampire who could end my loneliness with a child soon as I decided against it, I wondered. Slowly, I followed the faint trail of his scent. I shivered when more scents became pronounced. _'The Volturi Guard!' _

I knew I should have turned and ran away, but instead I hid under the snow when I could see what was happening in the far distance. There were four black cloaks surrounding a kneeling Joham. I watched as they tortured and beheaded him. One looked straight at the direction where I hid, as though he knew I was there before burning the body. I took that as a sign.

_'I could never foster any hope of having offspring. It will end me like it ended my mother.'_

I tunneled under the snow away from there, fully intent on running around the guard to China. Loud, thudding footsteps followed in the distance, accompanied by light ones. Fear gripped me, and I stopped in place.

"Move, or they will find and kill you." A male voice commanded above me.

It was thick and smooth. I raised my head to find piercing eyes watching me in anger. He was not alone.,

_'Of course he's not alone. Only I am alone.' _I thought bitterly.

The woman did not speak. Her eyes scanned the distance where the execution happened. She was anxious to leave. I followed them as soon as the man started running. They were leading me back to the ocean from where I came.

Russia. Unwelcoming.

There was something different about them and no time to talk, so I kept my curiosity locked and followed after them.

It was early morning when I found myself back in Canada. Closer to Edward _fuckin' _Cullen again.

"I am Tanya Denali" I introduced myself. My companions shared a weary look before the woman approached me.

"I am Huilen, this is Nahuel." She spoke timidly.

"I am pleased to meet you. You have a heartbeat?"

The mind boggling thought made itself known to my companions. The man gave me a menacing irritated look before he spoke to the woman in a strange language.

"I'm sorry, we must go now. Be safe."

The woman, Huilen, turned to leave.

"Please wait. I'm sorry if I offended you. It is strange. My home is close to here. May I offer a moment to rest before you go?"

I did not understand my own curiousity about the two but I knew I was not ready to let them go.

"Please, I knew the man executed there. His name was Joham. Did you know hhim?" I asked the two, who looked more irritated and suspicious of me.

"How?" Nahuel asked in one word.

"I travelled with him a short period long ago. I was following his scent after I caught it, but…"

"Do not concern yourself, his punishment was rightly deserved."

Nahuel spoke with venom dripping from his lips. The words seemed wrong coming from him, wild as he looked. I still wondered about his strange heartbeat.

"Why? What did he do to the Volturi?" I pressed, desperate for any answer.

"He offended them by creating others when he was not allowed."

Huilen answered sharply. It was clear she was hiding something. Also, I had been around long enough to know there was no such rule.

"Not allowed? By whom?" As soon as I asked, the answer became clear as day to me.

"Are you his mother?" I asked pointing to Nahuel without thinking.

"Good bye Tanya. We must go." The two began to run away from me. I followed.

"Wait, please. I have seen one with Joham's child before. Please wait." Nahuel's step faltered but he pressed on running.

He wasn't as fast or light in his step as a normal vampire. Huilen ran slower to keep up with him. I allowed some distance between us, hoping they would stop by themselves.

"Please stop. My family. There is one with child."

I almost threw up calling Edward _fuckin' _Cullen's wife my family but I had to know that my suspicion was true. That stopped them short.

"How?" Nahuel asked again in one word.

"Her husband. She still carries the child." I explained.

"Her husband?" Huilen asked, understandably in shock.

"Yes, her husband. Our families live differently. We live like humans and hunt only animals. My…He found his mate in her and married her."

I hated that Edward _fuckin' _Cullen was the focus of my conversation. The two exchanged a strange look, assessing me for the first time.

"You have strange eyes." Huilen noted. I nodded. "And strange ways." I nodded again. "Does this man love her?" She asked after a quick glance at Nahuel.

I gulped. She was forcing me to say something I refused to admit to myself since I met Bella. I remembered how I tried to be happy for Edward and congradulated him, even as I fell apart inside.

_'Would it have been better to let him know how it broke me then?'_ I idly wondered.

"Yes"

I whispered with my breath, wishing I could not hear the sound of my voice. Something about my answer angered Nahuel. He spoke harshly in the foreign language and stormed off.

"Excuse us. I am curious. Can I see?" Haulen asked. It took a moment for me to realize what she meant.

'_I would have to run them to Edward fuckin' Cullen's house. Damnit!'_

"First I have to know, Is Nahuel a vampire child?" I side stepped the question. I already knew the answer before she gave it. I was amazed, and had many questions to ask.

"Yes" He answered for himself from the distance.

"Was Joham your father?"

"Yes"

He answered again. There was no pride or grief for his lost father in his voice.

"Come with me. I hope they wouldn't mind."

A small smile tugged at my lips when I realized how angry _Edward fuckin' Cullen_ would be when I send two strangers into their territory.

_'Oh well' _I shrugged and led the way.

Huilen spoke to Nahuel in the language I didn't know as though begging him to come along. He joined behind us after a moment, running with his head bowed and dragging his feet.

_'His thoughts will be hills of rolling green for Edward fuckin' Cullen.'_ I thought


	82. Chapter 82

**Unexpected**

**_Bella's POV_**

The pain and tiredness from the pregnancy was like nothing I could have imagined, even with the forewarning.

The craving for blood, food, sleep and then more blood marked the passing time. I was most pleased with Edward's support and involvement than what I read in the books. Everyday I woke to the sound of him humming to the baby. It gave me the strength to face the day.

The baby grew fast and moved often. I guess she was truly uncomfortable in the small space. When I could no longer walk by myself, Rosalie and Esme carried me around. Carlisle let me take medicine for the pain, even though it didn't help much. I hardly saw Alice and Jasper anymore.

Alice couldn't stand being near me for longer than a few minutes, and Jasper could feel my pain and discomfort. When Edward suggested an earlier birth my body screamed for agreement but I had refused.

I was afraid of the unknown, since we couldn't see how far the baby had developed. I didn't want to risk her survival. Even as I slept, I knew I wouldn't be able to fight the whole family for long on this. They would all agree with Edward if the issue was put to a vote. Carlisle had acquired an incubator for the baby in case one was needed. I was tired and pained, but stubbornly determined to make it through another day.

'_Until Edward hears the baby', _I repeated to myself.

The baby stretched into the small space the moment I was alert in the morning. I moaned from the pain on my ribs. Edward's cool hands rubbed soothing circles on my stomach calming her.

"I'm here Bella" His voice broke through the haze of sleep and pain.

"Calm my daughter, it won't be long now." He continued, speaking to our baby.

"She can hear you. She did in the books, before she was born." I replied and relaxed as the baby stopped moving.

"She's going to be amazing, just like her mother." The love for our unborn daughter was evident in his voice.

"Do the books have anything helpful?" He asked unexpectedly

"Nothing I haven't already shared Edward. I wouldn't risk our baby this way."

I watched him, and asked whether the family shared the same enquiry. I hadn't received a sign that I could give them the books yet; but also knew that we couldn't be divided at this time. We needed to stand strong together as a family.

"Surprisingly, no one has thought of them. Our family was content the days leading to our wedding and too preoccupied with the baby afterwards. They trust you to guide us in caring for you."

I accepted his answer, unwilling to dig deeper. The second book would be too painful for Edward to read, and perhaps the others too. The third wouldn't be much better. We were living through the last chapters of the last book. It would do no good for our family to read about the difficult pregnancy and see it. There were no answers to be found in the books. I was grateful that no one has asked about them.

Edward carried me around as I prepared for the day. He had my meal ready when I was finished and sat beside me watching me eat. I ignored him, knowing that he was looking to start the discussion we had the night before.

"Bella, did the book say anything about the baby's heartbeat being _abnormal_?" He started, gaining my full attention.

"No, why do you ask? Is there something wrong with the baby?" I panicked.

"I…Last night the baby's heartbeat changed rhythm a few seconds. We all heard it. It returned to normal shortly afterward. It's been alright the rest of the night."

I listened, fear creeping in slowly. "Carlisle would like to check on you both."

"Yes, of course." I swallowed loudly and finished quick.

Carlisle didn't find anything odd about the baby's position or heartbeat. The family wasted no time gathering in the living room to discuss our options. I had guessed right, everyone agreed with Edward and Carlisle. They trusted their ability to keep the baby alive if it was birthed too soon, what with Carlisle having an incubator and all.

I was more grateful they still let me have a say, and did not force their decision on me. The most surprising response was from Rosalie. In the books, she had shown concern only for the baby I carried and none for me.

This time she was balanced. She expressed equal fear for the baby and for my survival. Emmett made me promise to live. It was the first time he let me see how scared he really was for me. Jasper and Alice didn't speak much. Esme too, though I suspect it was because she was holding back sobs.

It almost broke me to see our family so torn, but I couldn't give in just yet. I was thinking to reconsider, if the baby's heartbeat became erratic again when Edward suddenly roared.

"Edward?" Alice and Carlisle asked.

"oh, for the love of all that is holy!" Edward growled, clearly unhappy at the thoughts he was listening to.

He paced at vampire speed with a constant low growl. Alice's hand on my shoulder let me know to leave him be, just as I was about to ask what angered him.

"Tanya's back." Edward growled after a minute of pacing. "She's not alone." He announced, stopping to stare at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized in a softer tone though the anger still showed in his eyes.

"I-I'm okay Edward. Did you say Tanya?" I asked.

"Why? She's not welcome here." Rosalie growled.

"She's blocking her thoughts and warned her company too. The man and woman with her are thinking of vasts forests and endless snow." He rolled his eyes.

"They know about our gifts?" Alice asked.

The small crease between her eyes looked out of place on her perfect pixie face.

"Edward, maybe you and Bella should-" Carlisle started

"No, everyone stays here. No one should be isolated with strangers around." Esme cut Carlisle's suggestion short.

It didn't escape my notice that the whole family had placed themselves protectively around me. I was the most vulnerable, the weakest. Edward stood aside, watching the distance out the back glass wall.

I wanted to call to him and ask him to sit with me. I needed him. Having the whole family surrounding me made me feel even more vulnerable than ever before.

"They're here" he stated few minutes later.

Esme sat beside me and took my shaking hand in hers. The visitors took forever before coming into my view. Tanya stood in front of a short woman and tall man. Both had long black hair. The man's skin was a rich beautiful colour. His eyes roamed over Edward and past him at Carlisle. The woman stood half hidden behind Tanya. They spoke quietly to Edward before he stood aside to let them pass.

"Carlisle old friend, forgive the intrusion. This is Heulen and her nephew Nahuel. I came across them while hunting and thought to bring them here immediately. They know more about the delicate condition Edward's Bella is in."

Tanya strutted confidently into the living room ignoring the unwelcoming eyes of my family. Edward and Jasper bore holes on the sides of her head with their stares.

"It's good to see you Tanya; though it would have been better had you called first." Carlisle plastered a smile on his face and greeted the new arrivals.

I couldn't help feeling relieved to meet the two before we had to face the Volturi again.

_'At least Alice and Jasper won't have to leave us.'_ I thought.

"Excuse me, but when you say nephew…you mean?"

I raised my eyes to see the whole family watching Nahuel as he stood protectively in front of his aunt.

"She is his blood aunt."

Tanya answered, though I'm sure Esme meant the question for Heulen. A moment of silence followed the announcement, before Carlisle started to introduce us in pairs. Their eyes stayed trained on me as I was introduced last.

"You are welcome here." I invited, feeling uncomfortable under their heavy stares.

Heulen nodded with a slight smile but Nahuel didn't react. His jaw was locked tight and his eyes burning firery red.

"Excuse me Nahuel, you are making my sister uncomfortable." Jasper warned, moving to stand in front of Alice.

Nahuel didn't even lift his eyes at the warning, instead he growled.

Emmett and Jasper had him in a headlock on the floor, in the blink of an eye. My mother and sisters stood in front of me with Carlisle and Edward in between the two groups.

Tanya stood aside, seemingly undisturbed by what was happening while Heulen wailed. She begged for her nephew's life. Her reaction surprised me, it didn't seem natural; like how Victoria or Irina might have reacted. Looking at her again, I couldn't imagine her in a fight. She was a peacemaker, like Esme.

"Stop! Jasper, Emmett, please stop." I couldn't hear my voice over the hissing and growling in the room but they did.

"I'm sure he doesn't want to hurt me."

"No he doesn't, he wants to hurt me." As soon as the words left Edward's lips Nahuel leaped at him.

Edward didn't defend himself and the two crashed out the glass wall onto the snow. He didn't want to risk me getting hurt in the small space. Out in the snow, they wrestled. Nahuel was slower than Edward. One could see that even without his gift, Edward had the upper hand.

Nahuel was also wearing himself down, a side effect of being part human. I don't know if Edward had warned the others off but no one jumped in to help. We all just watched, Heulen too.


	83. Chapter 83

**It is time**

**_Bella's POV_**

After staring at the two a few minutes, it became clear to me that Nahuel fought with anger and hurt. He was driven by his feelings. I couldn't believe that was the best of his abilities. Edward wasn't really fighting him, merely dodging and blocking his strikes.

"Stop, both of you." I demanded, bringing their attention to me.

The baby chose that moment to let me know she enjoyed their entertainment with a kick to my ribs. The pain was excrutiating. I didn't see that it was Edward who carried me inside, nor did I hear anything he said to me until I could breathe again.

I shut my eyes as soon as I opened them to see Carlisle inject me with a needle. Esme wrapped me in a warm towel and a blanket while Rosalie brought me a bottle of blood. Emmett, Jasper and Alice stood aside with our visitors who watched what was happening with big eyes.

"I'm sorry love,"

Edward repeated over and over again while he comforted me. There was a desperate cry in his words, and an urgency he had never displayed before.

"What, what's wrong?"

I locked my eyes into his golden ones. There was sadness and a hint of regret there.

"Edward?" I forced his face in place demanding an answer.

My mind screamed warning bells.

'_Of course!It was too much to hope for total happiness at this time. Edward had regrets, like in the books.' _

I was too afraid to press him for answers; not when we were almost there. I couldn't afford to be broken.

"I'm sorry Bella. All this pain you are suffering is my fault. I should have known better. I see clearly now, and it took a stranger to make me understand." He whispered into my hair.

"That is correct." Nahuel spoke for the first time.

His voice was thick and smooth, but not melodic like the others'. I understood that his thougts were troubling Edward. I wanted to scream and chase these strangers from our home for making Edward doubt himself; but I knew he would have gotten there sooner or later. It was inevitable. I did not want to shield him with the three arrivals in our home. So calmly and carefully, I spoke to Nahuel.

"Nahuel, I don't know if you will understand what I need to say. Edward loves me and I love him. I chose to be with him, and join him in this life. There aren't many who understand that decision; including some in our family but they respect it."

I battled to find the right words to say, without giving too much away. No one outside the family could know what I knew about the future. I wanted to comfort Nahuel, so he can forgive himself for the death of his mother.

"Edward and I are an oddity in the vampire world, just as our family lives differently from others. We are bonded to each other by love, not only between mates but to our sisters and brothers as well. I imagine you understand the bond I speak of - because you are bonded to your aunt the same way.

No one in this room will let any harm come to me. I trust them all with my life. The baby I am carrying is a blessing to us all. Our father, Carlisle is a practicing doctor in the human world and with his knowledge of vampires and humans; he will deliver the baby safely. Edward and my sister Rosalie can do the same as he. So you see, I am in good hands. I will survive this. Our baby will know her whole family once she's born.

In the end, this little pain will be forgotten and replaced by endless joy. So please, don't blame Edward or any in my family for this passing pain. It is temporary. I will live."

I heard a sigh from Edward, as he held me tighter. He needed to be assured too. It took a stranger to remind me. Heulen placed her hand on Nahuel's cheek and whispered affectionately to him in a strange language. He nodded, kissed ker forehead and broke into a run out the house.

"Jasper, Emmett"

My brothers followed after him at Edward's request.

"Excuse me, may I speak?"

Heulen asked with her head bowed and waited for Carlisle to respond before she proceeded.

"Thank you for your words child; my nephew needed to hear them. His hasn't been a pleasant life. He never met my sister – his mother - and doesn't understand how much she loves him still, even in death. You have her strength and wisdom. That is good. You will need it soon. It is almost time." She finished, her eyes dropping to my stomach.

"Alice, Rose perhaps you should escort Tanya off our property and far away from my hearing. I do not wish to be responsible for ruining our friendship with the Denalis."

Edward interrupted, speaking slowly in his most threatening tone of voice.

He looked like a dangerous vampire as he stared Tanya down. It sent chills down my spine. Our sisters wasted no time leading Tanya out the door. There was a sadistic glint in Rosalie's eyes; that lead me to believe she didn't share Edward's restraint.

"Heulen, would you mind telling us what you know. Please help us prepare?"

Esme begged. I suspect she only asked because Heulen seemed uncomfortable speaking directly with Carlisle.

"If my Nahuel agrees, I will stay to help. There is nothing to tell." She replied Esme in short.

Edward froze underneath me immediately. I guessed he heard whatever Heulen didn't want to talk about from her mind. A tense silence followed thereafter. All the vampires in the room were unmoving, even Esme and Carlisle. It was such an unusual sight, since they carried out the human charade so well. I relaxed into Edward, deciding to keep quiet too.

Jasper and Emmett rushed into the house followed by Nahuel. Before they arrived, Edward had said something to the others too fast for me to hear.

"Did you get all that?"

Emmett immediately asked before he stopped running. There was an urgency to his delivery.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss Nahuel."

Edward replied, speaking directly to Nahuel. He didn't look tired from the run but his breathing was louder and faster.

"Don't be."

Nahuel's eyes cut to me when he answered. It was clear he was till displeased.

"You do know its possible Demetri was with them and he might have known there were other minds nearby. He could track them here." Jasper suddenly stated.

"Edward, what's going on?"

I asked, feeling left out of the conversation. It occurred to me that Jasper intentionaly spoke aloud; for me.

Nahuel and Heulen seemed confused too.

"Nahuel told Jasper and Emmett some of his story while they were out. It seems his father mated with human women and left them to birth his children alone. He is the same vampire Tanya told us about. When the Volturi heard about it, they hunted him down. They caught him in Russia not more than a day ago and _punished_ him for endangering the secrecy of our world.

Nahuel and Heulen had followed the Volturi for weeks, while they were searching for his father. They watched when he was caught and executed; that's when they saw Tanya. She was poorly hidden in the snow, watching the execution a distance away. That was how they met, and she brought them here. Demitri was with the Volturi guards there."

"Demetri was there. They are on their way to Volterra as we speak. I cannot confirm whether he sensed them close." Alice added as she ran into the house with an unusually messy Rosalie on her heels.

"Is there any danger?" Carlisle asked, his eyes roaming over Rosalie.

"I didn't see." Alice's answer did nothing to comfort me.

Of course there was still danger to come, our biggest confrontation with the Volturi. I wasn't sure how Aro's gift worked with Demetri. But if he found that Tanya had been close, he might get curious enough to send someone to find her. _What if he wanted all half breeds killed?_


	84. Chapter 84

**It is time II**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Do they know about the others?"

I asked Nahuel as soon as the thought came to mind, without thinking.

"How do you know about them?" His eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I-um, my sister Alice. She has a gift of visions. She saw them."

I bit my tongue and hoped he bought the lie. Alice remained perfectly calm although she threw me a warning glance.

"You have seen them?" Nahuel asked her.

"Yes"

There was no doubt in her voice.

"No, they do not. Joham didn't tell them about my sisters. They only know of me."

"How do they know about you?"

Carlisle couldn't contain his curiousity.

"I went to meet with the masters, to tell them of my father's deeds." Nahuel answered.

"You went to Volterra and they let you leave?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes."

"After Aro read his mind, he ordered him to be studied; kept him in Volterra as a _guest_ a few days. It seems the Volturi didn't know about the existence of half-breeds, until he exposed himself to them. He knows this, and even now he is afraid for his sisters. He knows Aro is too curious about his kind, and doesn't trust that he will leave them alone."

Edward spoke Nahuel's thoughts aloud.

"I can hear your thoughts; that is my gift. Aro, has a similar gift. He can see all your life, and know all you know and have ever thought. When he shook your hand, he learnt everything about your life. He knows about your sisters."

Heulen placed a calming hand on Nahuel's chest and continued to speak to him in their language.

"What else do you know?" Heulen asked, turning to Edward.

"Your nephew wants to go find his sisters urgently. He doesn't approve of my marriage to my human wife, and doesn't want to be here for the birth. He too, has concluded that there isn't much time left. The baby will be born soon."

At that she turned to Nahuel. They had a brief discussion, and Heulen announced that she will stay. It was bitter joy to have it confirmed a second time, that the baby will arrive soon.

"Thank you" Esme and Carlisle expressed their gratitude for the help she offered.

"What about the blood?"

Rosalie asked. I knew she wouldn't be happy to have a stranger around at such a time.

"I am fed and will stay outside if it makes you happy."

It seems Heulen had understood everything else that Rosalie hadn't said.

"Which direction did Tanya go?"

Carlisle asked, his thoughts aligned with myne. The further away from Italy she was the better for everyone.

"She didn't say."

Rosalie's carefree answer left a lot unsaid. I caught a glipse of a smirk from Edward and Alice.

Nahuel and Heulen had already said their goodbyes. He came to kneel before me and spoke in his native language before leaving.

"He wishes you well" Heulen explained.

"Bella, I know you don't want to hear this but it has to be said." Jasper drew my attention to himself.

"If Demitri is sent to find either Heulen or Nahuel, even Tanya; he will track them here. He will certainly not be alone. We might not have the luxury of time to help deliver the baby if this happens at a bad time. Please reconsider and birth the baby today. It will also help if you are stronger to survive the change."

I knew he was right.

It would be wise to be prepared for the Volturi, instead of being pregnant and in pain should they arrive. Also, I didn't want to have a messy birth like in the book. I didn't want to lose the fight and fail to keep my heart beating long enough to change. I didn't want my baby to remember me that way. Everyone waited in baited breath for me to say something, anything.

"May I please see?" Heulen asked timidly.

At my nod, she knelt before me and placed her hands on my stomach. She felt all around it and my breast too.

"You will birth tonight. We must prepare." She stated, moving back to sit by the corner.

Shock, excitement and fear rolled off me at once.

"A-um-are you sure?"

"Yes. I cannot lie. Nahuel and his sisters do not know their mothers. The youngest came close. I saw her hours before she birthed the child. I stayed to help, but Joham came. He attacked. I couldn't let him hurt my Nahuel, and had to help fight him. The baby came during the fight and Joham ran with her."

Esme broke the silence that followed and started giving out orders.

Alice and Jasper excused themselves. My sister was visibly shaken by something. I wondered what she had seen, if anything. A quick glance at Edward gave me no answers. His focus was on me. Emmett left with them.

Carlisle and Edward went into the study and Esme went to the kitchen. Rosalie came to sit with me. She held my hand and brushed my hair in an effort to calm me. It did very little to help. I didn't know anything about giving birth.

"What happened between you and Tanya?" I asked her in a whisper.

"I tore off her arm" she replied with mischief of her face.

"Just the arm? I'm disappointed." I decided to play along.

"Me too; wish it had been a leg 'cause she couldn't have ran away."

We stopped giggling when Esme cleared her throat unnecessarily at us. Carlisle and Edward stood behind her. They expalined the plan to me one more time, hoping to give me make me more comfortable.

I listened and nodded at the right times but didn't hear anything.

I was scared.

"Can you not hear anything Edward?" I asked, chosing to focus on something familiar.

"No, nothing. Wish I had a more comforting answer love"

I knew he was disappointed to have not heard our baby while she was still inside me. He had been looking forward to it.

Emmett came running back into the house unexpected. He looked wilder, as edgy as Alice had been when they left moments earlier. He nodded once to Edward, took Rosalie's hand and they left.

"Alice and Jasper have left to find Nahuel. Aro sent Demitri to find him and his sisters. He suspects Tanya is with them, so they are looking for her too. Alice asked Emmett and Rosalie to find her and lead them away from the direction Nahuel is going. She is hoping they chose to follow Nahuel's trail instead. She and Jasper will help him stay a step ahead of them. We can't afford for Aro to read Tanya's mind." Edward informed us.

This was it, the end or beginning of our happily ever after. Jasper had been right. There must be something to be said about gifts or character traits rubbing off on mates. Victoria and James; Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett. I wondered if Carlisle has thought to study it.

My mind was clearly avoiding any thought about the issues at hand.

I was about to give birth and be changed.

With a passing thought, I wished Charlie and Renee all the happiness they deserve. I knew deep down that our brothers and sisters would not be here for their niece's first few days; and our family would soon face the Volturi. Too much for a human mind to handle.

Suddenly, Edward gasped. Wonder and pure joy radiated on his face as he stared at me. I watched him dumbly. He looked like he was about to breakdown in tears. It took long to connect the dots.

"Can you hear her?" I finally asked.

He nodded.

"What is she thinking Edward? Tell me" I demanded, tears welling up in my eyes.

I didn't have the patience for his silence. He looked impossibly shocked. '_if I had ever seen a shocked vampire.'_

"They can't wait to meet us. Bella, we are having twins." The words barely registered before a scream left my lips.

I believe it started as a scream of excitement, but ended in a painful moan. I was in pain everywhere. I had no strength to withstand it.

"It has started" I heard Heulen's voice in the distance.

Lights flashed over my shut eyes and I was placed on a bed. The pain didn't stop. I was aware of Esme and Heulen undressing me. I heard Carlisle and Edward speak in the room. Everything felt and sounded far away, save for the pain. That was real and constant. All I wanted to do was curl up and push the baby out.

Forget the plan.


	85. Chapter 85

**So Close**

**_Edward's POV_**

Of all the wonderous things my gift could afford me, even as it denied me my love's mind, it granted me the miracle of hearing our children's minds.

In that moment, I took back all the curses I had ever uttered against my gift. All I wanted was to listen to the most beautiful and pure thoughts that I had ever come across, in over a century on this earth.

My Bella suffered sudden pain when we heard the sound of a bone breaking from her body. I caught her before she fell and rushed her to the delivery room we had prepared. Her breathing was low and erratic but her heart beat strong. I locked my mind onto the vital sound. It was the only sign that my love was still with me. Her eyes were shut tight. Every now and then she mumbled; begging me to keep our babies safe.

My heart was torn. As much as I wanted it all; my love, my life and our children - I knew she was above it all. There was no choice to be made. Carlisle and I worked quickly to inject her with morphine after Esme and Heulen left the room. I appreciated they had covered her well. Two strong kicks side by side and my love's ribs broke. The shocking sound halted Carlisle and I for a second before my love's scream broke us out of the shock. Carlisle let me lead to help my mate.

I cut an opening on her soft flesh. Blood flowed out. The scent did not release venom into my mouth or cause my muscles to coil. It was mixed with myne and that of our children. Carlisle watched me closely to see whether I would give into my want for Bella's blood, but relaxed when he saw me unaffected. My children were stressed. They had heard the sound of breaking bones, tearing of their mother's skin and her creams. They felt her discomfort.

The minds in our home startled when I started to humm my love's lullaby. I wanted to relax our children before I brought them into the world. Love overwhelmed me when one of their minds hummed along with me in thought; and the other sent me her love.

Yes, _'her love';_ our baby girl was not lost.

With a mental picture of the baby girl Bella told me about months before in mind, I hurried to tear her womb open with my teeth. A foul smelling substance that had protected and fed our children while they grew spilled in a gush around her. The venom from my teeth and Bella's body was fighting to seal the cut closed. I reached inside to pull our babies out.

The first was our son. He did not cry as I held him up. His sparkling green eyes bore into myne curiously. He gave me a mischevious smirk before his thoughts registered the change in temperature, and he let out a strong wail.

"Edward, let me"

My love's weak voice called out.

I told her about our son as I placed him on her chest. He immediately sought her breast out like a trained hunter. Bella wrapped her weak arms around his tiny form and smiled lovingly at our miracle.

"Hello Anthony Masen Cullen. Mommy's been waiting for you"

She whispered to him.

He stoppend and stared wonderously at her. He recognized her voice; except it was more beautiful to him somehow. He had forgotten about crying in that moment. I cut the ambilical cord that connectected him to Bella unwillingly. The action felt wrong.

_'Edward, you must hurry'_

Carlisle broke my focus from them and took Anthony away to check him over.

I pulled our daughter from our love. She was uncomfortable being left alone, when she was used to having her brother close. She had also heard his cry and was frightened.

"It's alright my angel, daddy won't let any harm come to you."

I spoke to her as I lifted her up like I had Anthony.

Her deep brown doe eyes were glazed with tears, and her cheeks flushed pink. I knew with every fibre of my being that the words I had said to her were true.

_My daughter!_

Carlisle and Esme's proud thoughts intruded my mind. She let out a high pitched wail when she registered the coldness of the room too. I wondered why we hadn't thought to eep the room warm before.

I placed her on Bella's chest, where her brother had been seconds before. She shared her brother's thoughts about Bella's voice though she did not stop crying.

"My Elizabeth Carlie, mommy loves you so much"

Bella shed silent happy tears and lifted her eyes over our daughter's head to me.

"They're beautiful Edward."

If I could cry...

Esme had walked into the room to take the babies away to be cleaned. Carlisle had already pulled out Bella's afterbirth, making sure there was no undue bleeding.

Bella's eyes locked with mine. Peace, acceptance and love shone through them. She nodded weakly, letting me know it was time to make her myne for eternity.

I kissed her forehed before plunging the steel needle straight to her heart. She gasped and clentched her eyes and jaw tightly shut. I had to be quick or I'd fail to complete changing her. Causing her pain of any kind was like pulling my own limbs off, slowly.

I hurried to coat the cut on her lower abdomen with my venom though it was almost completely closed. I bit her ankles and wrists to inject more venom into her and sealed the wounds.

She looked peaceful, too peaceful.

Carlisle encouraged me throughout and approved. He quickly changed the bed dresses and left to find Esme. His thoughts betrayed the pull he felt towards Anthony and Elizabeth. I also felt it but my first priority was Bella. The venom would start spreading soon. I couldn't leave her to face the pain alone. I watched our babies clean up and feed through Esme, Heulen and Carlisle's eyes. They were the most beautiful sight to behold.

Their thoughts were curious about everything. The warm water they bathed in; the blood they enjoyed feeding on, the people around them, the room and artifacts therein. Bella and I were always present in their thoughts, they missed us.

Anthony hummed Bella's lullaby in his thoughts while he fed. Elizabeth enjoyed the relief from being burped, she had drank too much for her small body's needs. I followed every second of their growth while I stayed by their mother's side.

Everything we both wanted was so close within reach, just a few more days to wait. Esme brought the babies to visit me and see Bella while we waited. She was strangely silent. I guessed she didn't want to scare the babies.

They wondered about her even as I explained what was happening. They noticed little changes on her with the passing of time until she was paler, her skin stronger and impentrable. Her beauty was accentuated. She looked beautiful, more beautiful than my sister Rosalie; and she was myne.

Thoughts of Rosalie brought forth my absent brothers and sisters. I was sad that they missed the moment of their nephew and niece's birth or Bella's change.

Silently, I wished them to return home safely


	86. Chapter 86

**So Close II**

**_Bella's POV_**

Numbness...darkness...pain

I closed my eyes when Edward plunged the needle to my heart and kept them shut.

I did not want him to see the fear and pain I felt. I needed to be strong. I pulled memories of my babies to the forefront of my mind. I wanted to hold onto them to get past the excruciating pain that was sure to follow.

Some higher power must have shown us favour to deem us deserving of two children; instead of the one I read about in the books.

_A boy - a son for Edward._

My body felt tired and heavy. I knew it was the morphine. I could have told Edward and Carlisle that it would have no effect but I chose the small relief it would afford me. I wanted to be quiet through the change, like I had been in the books. I did not want to hurt Edward or frighten our babies.

Numbness started to give way to the darkness. It felt strange here. I did not exist, nothing did. There was nothing to see, nothing to hear and nothing to feel. I stayed still in the darkness. I could not risk moving and hurting someone I loved or caused my heart to fail before the change was completed. The darkness became my prison for an immeasurable time. I tried to think of Edward, my family or our babies but none of the thoughts stayed long. The pain was at the forefront of my mind. I knew I had to fight any urge to move or scream else I'd lose the battle.

When I'd forgotten, light approached slowly from a distance. As I waited for the light to reach me I realized that I could feel the burn in my body. It felt like I was deep fried in molten lava from the inside out. I wanted to ask anyone listening to roll me in the snow outside but knew it wouldn't help.

Just as I acclimatized to the pain, it grew impossibly hotter and more painful. I wondered if hell felt like that – the eternal burning. My mind screamed for any out, even death itself. The pain was too much to suffer through. I tried to listen to any sounds nearby but all was quiet.

_Where was Edward? Why was he not by my side?_

Feeling resigned, I settled in to wait out the pain. A frightening thought occurred to me.

_What if the Volturi had arrived while I lay helplessly changing? I would be of no help to my family. Was that why I couldn't hear or feel any of them close? Where were my children? _

The most frustrating thing was the incomplete thoughts that seemed to run over each other. My concentration couldn't hold beyond staying still.

When the light reached me, I saw that there was nothing around me. I had been alone in the darkness; nowhere. I couldn't even see myself there. Frightened, I wondered if I had burned so much that I didn't exist anymore. A faint voice whispered in the distance. I couldn't hear the words but eagerly tried to focus on it. The voice didn't stop whispering until I could make out small words.

Someone was talking about me.

The whispers helped me ignore the pain for a long time, until it centered on my chest. I wondered how it was that I still had a chest to burn. My heart flew through the roof in a big explosion. I could hear the helicopter sound increase until it blocked my ears to everything else. I knew this was it. I was so close to joining the undead with my love.

I wondered if I'd still have my gift and whether I could use it immediately.

When the sound of my heart suddenly stopped, my eyes snapped open.

I had made it.

Taking an experimental breath, the comforting scent of sunshine and lilac led me to my Edward. I took time staring at him with my new eyes. He looked incredible standing by the doorway with Carlisle. Esme was a few feet behind them but not hidden from view. She held two wiggling forms in her arms. My babies. My head cocked to the side when I realized they looked restless.

"Edward"

The sound of my voice startled me.

"I'm here love."

He took tentative steps in my direction

"Are they afraid of me?"

I asked, pain evident in my voice. I did not want my own children afraid of me.

"No love, they are struggling to turn in Esme's arms to see you. Esme was worried...about your eyes."

Horror covered my face at the reminder.

"Your eyes are beautiful love, still filled with your own blood but every bit as beautiful."

His soft hand caressed my cheek as he stared deep into my eyes. Edward's touch was more. He was soft and warm. I felt his touch beyond the surface of the skin. I swallowed deep at the direction of my thoughts.

"Bella, how are you feeling?"

Carlisle asked. He had misinterpreted my reaction.

"I'm fine dad, thank you. Edward distracted me."

A small smirk of satisfaction lit up my husband's face.

"May I see them? I don't think I'll hurt them. They don't smell like a meal."

I asked, glancing at my family. Esme slowly approached me, giving Edward our baby boy.

"Do you remember Anthony?" Edward turned him to face me.

A bright fully toothed smile lit his face after he took my face in. His small arms itched towards me and I took him from Edward. He placed his palm on my cheek and I gasped. My eyes snapped to Edward in question.

"He can project other's thoughts, love. Sorry I did not warn you. I thought your shield..."

He let the thought trail off and shared a quick glance with Carlisle.

"Whose thoughts were those Edward?" I asked, still slightly shocked.

"Ours love. This family has another mind reader of sorts. He does not project his own thoughts though. He can also switch it off." Edward explained proudly.

"Does it work only with touch?"

I asked further, happy that he wouldn't hear anything he didn't want to, as opposed to Edward.

"Yes, as far as we can tell. When he touches you, he can let you hear the thoughts of others close by."

I kept my face calm. I didn't want to alert our son that I was shocked by his gift. Just then, Edward pulled his tiny fingers to his face and frowned.

"You shield still works. I can't hear any of your thoughts through him."

I smirked, as did Carlisle.

He was sulking like a four year old. I was not surprised Anthony's gift could get past my shield; he was my son, blood of my blood. I kissed his forehead and gave him to Esme. Edward gave me Elizebeth. Tears that would never shed pricked my eyes. She looked like I had imagined _Reneesmee_ to be. I stared unseeingly at her.

"Love?" Edward asked.

I shook my head and smiled to the beautiful baby girl in my arms. I then took her hand and placed it on my cheek, prepared for what would come. She didn't disappoint. I caught up with everything that had happened while I turned. I was pleased to see that I was able to remain quiet while I turned. The smile never left my face, and I could tell she enjoyed showing me all she did.

"Wow, that was beautiful baby" I smiled at her and her smile grew wider.

"You could see all that?" Edward asked.

I knew he was thinking of my shield and our babie's ability to break through it.

"Yes, I could." I confirmed.

"I think its time I went hunting. I don't want to take unnecessary risks. Thank you all, for trusting me with them before I hunted."

The light in Edward's eyes couldn't be dimmed at my request. Esme hugged me lovingly before she took Elizabeth and gave Anthony to Carlisle.

Edward and I left the house for my first hunt as an immortal hand in hand. I was happy to be wearing sweats and tennis shoes too.


	87. Chapter 87

**New**

**_Bella's POV_**

Running with my new body the first time was indescribable. Me feet hardly touched the snow covered ground.

Edward held back his normal speed and let me lead. A girly giggle left my lips as I leaped high and flipped in the air. Edward laughed from behind me. His laughter was care free and the most beautiful sound to my ears. I pounced on him, knocking him over on his back and straddled him. His eyes were expectant when I leaned in to capture his lips with myne. He kissed me back. His lips molded to myne, moving, sucking, caressing me hungrily. I was happy to not need a break to breathe.

"Do you not want to hunt love?" He asked, breaking our kiss.

"I do"

I signed, ducking my head lower to his neck and shoulder. He growled approvingly. The vibrations sent an electric pulse to my core. I moved against his leg that was between my thighs and felt some relief from the pressure. We both moaned in pleasure.

"I'd feel better if you hunted love."

Edward still managed to think of feeding me at that moment. I groaned and stood off him.

"Spoilt sport" I grumbled

"I only want what's best for you Bella. I'm surprised you can ignore your thirst to focus on me for that long."

"Well, I'm going to drive you crazy if you keep trying to figure me out. I hoped you'd have learnt that by now." I replied unhappily.

"Have you been breathing love?" Edward asked, looking at me curiously.

"No, I don't need to"

I looked at him in confusion; then took a deep breath through my nose. The faint smell of animal caught my attention. When I listened in the distance I could make out two heartbeats.

"What's that?" I asked

"Bears. How did you not hear them before?"

His eyed me curiously but I did not stay to answer him. The fire in my throat made itself known. I ran towards the heartbeats. I smiled to myself as I thought how proud Emmett would be, that my first kill was a bear. I was aware of Edward following a safe distance away.

Without hesitation, I pounced on the large bear and sunk my teeth in before it registered my presence. The liquid soothed the aching burn in my throat but the taste was average. I would have compared it to eating unseasoned food; no, that was better even. It was just a dull unexciting liquid taste. As the animal died in my grasp the blood got colder, making the taste more bland. I quickly finished draining it and threw the remains a few feet from where I squated.

My ears were locked on the second heartbeat not too far from my spot. I whirled and ran towards it but stopped myself from killing the bear cub. I realized I had just killed its mother and remorse filled me. I turned to walk back to my first kill, intent on burying it in the ground. Edward had already done that for me. His face lifted to myne.

"I killed a mother bear" I told him.

"I know." He took my face in more carefully than before.

"I feel bad" I told him.

"We aren't always strong enough to stop mid-hunt love. You will soon learn to differentiate between the different animals and their gender. It will get easier." He comforted.

I was happy he didn't think badly of my choice of kill. I didn't even know if choosing one gender over another made a difference really. Did humans care when they slaughtered animals to have meat? My thoughts were distracted by the sound of other heartbeats close by. They weren't as strong as the bear's but called to me none the less. I gave chase and Edward followed.

After draining two moose dry I lifted my head to see Edward draining his second. The call of his body re- ignited my excitement. I gently took off my top, shoes and pants. He caught my movements and turned fully to watch me. My intention was clear.

I growled at him seductively, calling him to me.

His answering growl undid my composure. He had me pinned to the ground before I could take a step towards him. He kissed my lips, neck and chest hungrily. His hands cupped my breast and I leaned into his touch. The sensation was overwhelming. I felt him everywhere; all over my body. Sounds of tearing cloth later I felt him a my entrance.

I encouraged him to enter with my legs, that were wrapped around him. My body exploded when he entered me. It felt as though I had never felt him before. True, not in this body. He rocked us in small movements, barely moving. Not once did he lift himself out of me. His tip gently caressed me deep inside until I lost control. My muscles clentched around him deep within me, and released an explosion of pleasure. Edward thrust faster and deeper until he found his release. I held him to me until he calmed.

His pitch black eyes opened to myne with love and adoration. He had missed me as I had missed him, the past few weeks.

I wanted to stay there with him inside me forever, but I missed our babies. We made our way back to our home and showered together. After another long moment of reconnecting we clothed ourselves and ran to Carlisle and Esme's house.

It still felt strange moving so fast, the detail I could see off normal things and the clarity of everything in the far distance.

Elizabeth was asleep when we arrived. I held Anthony before giving him to Edward, so I could watch Elizabeth's dreams. Edward smiled at me the minute I held her hand to my cheek in understanding. He winked, to let me know he'll be watching too. Esme's ever present smile followed me around the room. I could tell she was holding back from reaching her arms out for Elizabeth.

"Has Alice called?"

I asked the room in general.

"Not yet; Rosalie and Emmett followed Tanya East. She doesn't seem to have a destination in mind. They are keeping a safe distance for now." Carlisle informed

In passing, I wondered whether they'd kill her to stop her from going to the Volturi. I discarded the thought as soon as it occurred to me - disbelieving at how easily I approved of killing.

Edward's phone rang out in the silent room.

"Alice" He answered immediately.

We all looked to him, unable to fully hear what Alice was saying at the other end of the line. She was purposefully speaking softer.

My eyes glanced at Anthony, who playing on Edward's lap. I understood. Edward didn't look happy with whatever he heard. I braced myself, perhaps this time we didn't have three months for the babies to grow as in the books. I tried to feel the shield band I knew would be around my mind.

_It was never too soon to start practicing._


	88. Chapter 88

**Unsettled**

**_Bella's POV_**

My heart broke for my children. They were too young, not even a week old. Edward passed his phone to me after speaking to Alice a few minutes.

"Hi Alice"

I smiled as my sister squeeled at the sound of my new voice. She continued talking non stop about what she had seen since she left us. She was overjoyed about the twins, though she couldn't see them as clearly as she did us. I spoke to Jasper briefly before the line cut off. He had just encouraged me to practice with my shield.

The call left me unsatisfied. Esme and Carlisle were disappointed that they didn't get a chance to speak to them.

"Alice said that she and Jasper need to stay away longer. She has seen some disturbing things, and they are doing what they can. They are currently with Nahuel and his youngest sister, looking for the others."

Edward told us when I gave him the phone.

Heulen's eyes lit up at the mention of her nephew. She sat still and quiet in the corner, almost as though she wasn't there. I had seen from Elizabeth that she spent a little time with the babies each day, but still kept herself from becoming attached.

I'd heard she was preoccupied with thoughts of our lifestyle through Anthony's gift. She was curiously studying us; our home, our diet, our coupling. I decided that I'd ask Edward about her thoughts later.

"Did she say anything about the Volturi?" I asked.

The look on Edward's face told me I had asked the wrong question.

"Yes she did. They sent a hunting party to find Nahuel. If they fail, they shall seek the Denali's out in hopes of finding Tanya."

Jasper had been right. The guard had known about their audience when they executed Joham.

"Alice and Jasper will keep Nahuel and his sisters safe; a step ahead of the Volturi. She's planning to lead them on a world-wide tracking mission, until they decide to find Tanya. Only then will she let us know of any change in plans." Edward answered.

"Couldn't we move to Isle Esme for now, to stay safe?"

The words left my lips before any clear thought.

"We could, if we need to hide. I'd rather you and Edward take the children there should the situation have a need for it. Right now we have to trust that Alice will warn us, once the Volturi decide to visit our neighbouring cousins or us."

Carlisle answered, giving us an out should we need it. He was prepared to go on the run; have the others on the run too, while we hid at his island.

"Alice and Jasper are your aunt and uncle. They are married, like mommy and daddy. Come, I'll show you their house."

Edward answered Anthony's unspoken question and left with him.

I knew he'd be trying to distract him too, if Anthony had heard unpleasant thoughts from any of us.

I smiled, and acknowledged that Anthony's perfect place to be was with Edward. Even if he broadcasted anyone else's thoughts, it would be to another mind reader. While with Edward, he didn't need to use his gift.

Tentatively I experimented with my shield, trying to project it to Elizabeth. It extended to cover her effortlessly from my mind. I studied the bubble, expanding and contracting it.

Later that night; Edward and I took the babies to our home so Carlisle, Esme and Heulen could go hunt. Edward joined us in the living room with a black silk cloth in his hand. He wore a content smile on his face.

I was seated on the floor with Elizabeth and Anthony. They were learning to crawl on their bellies, chasing a sponge ball. Our daughter immediately tried to crawl towards him, already bored with the ball.

He pulled out three gem stone necklaces from the cloth; two bright green like Anthony's eyes, and the other gold.

"This my son represents our current and future lives by the colour of our eyes." Anthony grabbed the chain in his tiny hand and brought the golden stone to his mouth while Edward tied it around his neck.

"For my angels; the green stone represents our source of life, where our family comes from. My love, this is both by my mother's birth to me, and you birthing our children" He tied the necklaces around Elizabeth and me.

The gifts were so thoughtful. I kissed him passionately and thanked him.

When we parted, our babied wore alike faces of curiosity and slight distaste. We laughed them off. Edward told me the stones are from the Masen family jewel collection.

"I had the green stones ready for you and Elizabeth when we returned pregnant from our honeymoon. Carlisle did the gold one for me while you were changing, because we hadn't known to expect Anthony." He explained.

Elizabeth joined Anthony and tried to bite into the stone unsuccessfully. I couldn't be sure that they wouldn't break into it. We enjoyed the quiet evening watching our babies as they learnt and grew.

The moment Carlisle and Esme took them from us, our focus turned to each other; never tiring or needing to stop. Edward teased that I was officially older than him, since I woke to my new life on my eighteenth birthday.

That was another event from the book that was exactly on time, just a year earlier. I filed the thought away to examine at a later time.

That night I discovered another way to trigger my mental shield. Besides anger, being with Edward helped me stretch the shield when I concentrated. I could stretch it around us like a bubble while we made love. It was near impossible to remove it from my mind so he could hear my thoughts. i couldn't do that yet. After much discussion, we wondered if he was able to sense my emotion because of the shield or Anthony's gift while I was pregnant. There was no certain answer, nor enough time to dig deeper for one. All I wanted during our time alone was just him.

Weeks passed without our brothers and sisters' return. We grew worried and anxious.

Rosalie called once a week, although we understood that she and Emmett spoke to Alice and Jasper more often. I comforted Edward and our parents; letting them know Alice had to leave the family in the dark for a period, at the end of the last book.

Of course, once they heard of the story book ending they became more worried for all our family's safety. Heulen still stayed with us. She too, was filled with worry for Nahuel and his sisters. She had adjusted to our animal diet surprisingly well, though it left her deeply unsatisfied. The kids liked her. She and Esme had formed a friendship of sorts, but she still guarded herself against emotional attachment to our family.

I was well practiced with my shield by the end of October. I could project it to cover all of my family from Edward and our children's gifts. I could also protect individual minds over a short distance without much effort.

I learned that Anthony's gift was much more powerful than Edward and Carlisle knew as he grew. He could project the thoughts of others while withholding his own. When he wanted to; he could speak to Edward in mind and shield his thoughts from him at will too. The most surprising development was that I could hear others' thoughts without his touch when he was under my shield.

I did not share this information with anyone, and was careful to never practice with it when Edward was around. It was something about having an ace up our sleeve, should the need arise. When I had wanted to tell Edward, my tongue wouldn't let me; just like I couldn't tell the family about the events from the books while we lived through them. I finally decided against telling him.

I wondered if Elizabeth's gift was just as powerful, but there was nothing different about her gift while she was under my shield.

We told our babies about the other members of their loving big family. They loved hearing stories of their aunts and uncles.

Esme was every bit the doting grandmother. Though they disliked human food and baby formula, they couldn't completely refuse it coming from her. They adored and respected Carlisle. He told them stories of the life he lived everyday. It was a special time they spent with him. We let him observe their growth closely and keep his own records. I filled in some of the details with what I learnt from the books. Heulen offered more information, from her experience raising Nahuel. She didn't understand why Carlisle felt the need to write things down when his mind had perfect recall. I almost laughed when she wondered whether animal blood made us forget things.

Our lives were empty, missing vital members of the family but we did our best to be normal and happy for our babies.


	89. Chapter 89

**_Some Grace_**

**_Bella's POV_**

Time passed. Our best efforts at being normal slipped ever so often. The children saw the sadness in our smiles.

Anthony grew impatient with our pretences and made all our thoughts known to each other, except mine. My son could know my thoughts but not project them to others. My shield stopped him from doing it.

Our brothers and sisters hadn't called in weeks. It was the beginning of December. The last time Rosalie had called; it was to instruct Carlisle to scatter the Denali family and for me to keep our family shielded all the time. We had to hunt closer together as a group for everyone to stay under my shield. I could protect them at greater distances but we chose the safety of closeness.

Under the protection of my shield I was always aware of everyone's thoughts, like Edward. It was hardest to ignore Esme's worry for the others and not comfort her. Edward often thought that maybe he had been given too much. More than any immortal should have; and the trade-off may have been our siblings. I averted my eyes and attention away from him whenever his thoughts strayed down that path.

One look into my eyes, and he would know I was keeping something from him. Anthony was not as ignorant. He would search my face often in question, wondering why I kept things from his father. I assured him that the time for his father to know would come and made him promise to keep our secret. He didn't like it; but somehow understood it was the burden of his gift to keep secrets as a mind reader.

Elizabeth had spoken all but four words since she was born. She preferred to communicate using her gift. She was very smart and loved reading literature. Anthony was more aware of little details around him. He liked sports and played with Emmett's games whenever he could. Both our children loved to play the piano like Edward. They took turns playing everyday. Sometimes Edward couldn't bring himself to play with them, when his heart was heavy with sadness.

Our phones never rang no matter how much we stared at them. We never came across any other beings. The isolation was lonely. Heulen was the only one who seemed to fair better. She stopped worrying when Nahuel had spoken to her during Rosalie's last call. He assured her that he and his sisters were all safe, and with Rosalie and Emett. All Rosalie could tell us was that Alice and Jasper were safe, but never where they were or what they were doing. She only called Edward's phone. The calls were always short and she declined to speak to anyone else.

Esme fixatedly kept busy with the twins to avoid thinking. A momentary reprieve as they slept at least six hours at night.

She had them in the kitchen the day before their third-month birthdate baking a cake. The children started a flour fight, effectively making a mess everywhere. We were shocked to hear Esme join in with them abandoning the cake. Their infectious laughter made us smile. Anthony was strategic in his play. They ganged up against Esme and had her covered in flour from head to toe in seconds. We could hardly keep from laughing when she walked past the living room to go clean up. It was the first time the children really played; and the family really laughed since the others left. We laughed so hard that we hardly heard Edward's phone ring until he spoke into the receiver.

"Ros - Alice?"

All our laughter stopped immediately to listen in. She was laughing at what I guessed was a vision of the flour play. When she caught her breath she told us Rosalie and her group would be home for Christmas. She and Jasper would be following shortly thereafter.

It took a moment before the relief sunk in - after her short call. We were all momentarily stunned into silence at the knowledge that we'd all be together again soon. The positive mood had us jump into action preparing for the children's birthday, with renewed hope and true happiness. The emotion felt strange, unfamiliar somehow. We celebrated the childrens three-month birthday with real smiles and laughter.

The following days dragged on as we anxiously waited for Rosalie and Emmett.

Esme and I cleaned the other houses and prepared them for our family's return. I hadn't missed the significance of the timing, from Alice's call and message. I had been right about the changes between the books and our timeline, the Volturi would be arriving soon. The children were three months old - as in the book - and our family would all be together on new year's eve.

I wondered if they would still use the children as the reason to destroy our family or whether it would be something else this time, since all the halfbreeds from the book would be here. The wolves wouldn't be here though. I spared Jacob a moment of thought, wondering how he was.

"Mom"

I turned my attention towards the door where Anthony stood.

"I heard what you were thinking." He stated.

He had a little crease on his forehead, his face much too serious for a baby. I wondered if he meant Jacob, as I pulled his face to mind. He shook his head _'no'._

"I'm a small child, not a baby."

He commented, unappreciative of my thoughts about him. Elizabeth had joined us.

"You'll always be my babies, no matter how old you get. Don't worry yourself about what I was thinking Anthony. It's nothing."

"Dad and grandpa are worried about the same thing. Why?" He asked.

Anthony was as stubbotrn as Edward. I knew he wouldn't let it drop.

"Okay, It is something worth worrying about but not for you two. We'll all be alright when your uncles and aunts get back. We're better and stronger together as a family than apart; that is all." I soothed.

_"You're not telling us something for our own good."_ Elizabeth thought.

Anthony projected her thoughts to me. I searched their beautiful faces only to find seriousness and determination.

"Yes" I agreed, out loud.

_"We want to help. We're not too small anymore."_ She thought again.

I smiled. In her face I saw the determination Edward must have seen in me while I was human. I chose to call it determination, instead of stubborness. She clearly had Swan blood running in her veins.

"I'll let you know when the time comes for you to help - if we need it, okay."

I hedged, hugging them. They let me win that round but I knew it wasn't the last of it - as long as we were worried over the Volturi.

"Mom, can you remove your shield from 'lizbeth?"

Anthony asked with bright anticipation. I couldn't watch the light in his eyes dim and so I cautiously did as he asked. A moment later I started to hearing Elizabeth's thoughts in my mind, while she was not under my shield. Anthony's gift was stronger than even I had assumed.

My shield only protected my thoughts from being broadcasted by his gift and no one else's; inside or outside my shield. He still could not project his own thoughts to my mind though, only Elizabeth owned that ability through touch. I smiled in pride, he was truly amazing. Elizabeth watched our smiles suspiciously and turned away from us to her room. I covered her with my shield again. It felt wrong to not feel her spark under it.

_"Does anyone else know?"_

I thought to him. He shook his head _'no'_.

_"Please keep it to yourself my son. Don't project anyone's thoughts anymore. Not our family's or strangers for now."_ I asked him in earnest._ "If anyone hears the thoughts of someone who is not under mommy's shield they will know your gift is not limited by my shield. It's not time for them to know yet. When it's safe and our family no longer has to keep secrets, you can tell them."_

He didn't like it but agreed to keep one more thing from his father, especially.

I took in a long unneeded breath when I realized that Aro would want him more than Edward. In some ways, Anthony's gift was more desirable than Edward's.

"Like yours"

He answered my thoughts. I nodded in agreement. In that lone thought, he had understood the core of our worries. Anthony kissed my cheek and left for his room too.


	90. Chapter 90

**_Some Grace II_**

**_Bella's POV_**

"What was all that about?" Edward asked, coming into our room from his shower.

"Anthony wanted to try something with his gift."

"He blocked his thoughts from me. What did he want to try?" He asked

"I'm not too sure, his limits I guess."

I hedged. Edward didn't look convinced but let it go. It was frustrating for him that he could be completely left out of any conversation Anthony and I had.

Anthony was also in the habit of blocking Edward when I spoke to him through my thoughts. All Edward could hear was his spoken words in reply, and he had grown smart enough to answer in riddles sometimes. Elizabeth didn't let all of this bother her. She could have silent conversations with her brother and let her thoughts be heardd by anyone she touched.

Loud footsteps and thoughts broke into our night on Christmas eve. Emmett burst through the front door of our house and caught Anthony midair - as he jumped to his uncle's waiting arms.

I had heard Emmett thinking that was how he wanted to be greeted by his nephew and niece when Anthony projected his thoughts a minute earlier. My small baby was fully covered by his uncle's large arms in a protective tight hug while we watched.

Elizabeth found her way around Emmett's hulking form to Rosalie. Tears filled my eyes when I remembered Rosalie's love for my daughter in the book. She had missed out on so much time with her this time.

"Come here Bella, don't just stand there" Emmett called me.

There was raw emotion in his voice, no silliness or laughter. I ran to his open arm and hugged him with all my strength. He didn't flinch.

"I missed you little sister." He whispered.

The lump in my throat wouldn't let me say anything back.

"She missed you too much Uncle Em."

Anthony spoke for me. Emmett just held me. I knew he didn't understand what had just happened.

"You did great little sis! Uncle Em ey? You can talk already?"

Emmett couldn't decide where to focus. He questioned Anthony while he kissed the top of my head.

"Of course we can talk, we're not babies."

Anthony corrected. Edward had come forward to welcome his brother home and I walked to Rosalie.

"Oh Bella, they are adorable."

She was carrying Elizabeth when she gave me a one arm hug.

"Thank you. We missed you Rose."

I had found my voice. Rose and Emmett's sparks were strong under my shield. I let myself feel and caress them, happy that I could keep them safe too. Emmett enveloped us in another big hug before Edward took Rose into his arms. I knew they were having a silent conversation by the look on their faces. If I didn't know better, I'd have guessed Rosalie just confessed her love for Edward. But I wouldn't know for suree unless Anthony let me hear it.

Esme and Carlisle joined us a minute later, welcome their children home. We sat in the living room. The children had swapped arms between Rosalie and Emmett. Esme squeezed herself between them on the couch, leaving Carlisle to sit next to me.

From what I gathered, Heulen was having a family introduction of her own at the main house. It was the first time she met two of Nahuel's older sisters. Nahuel was happy to know that I survived childbirth and the change, he was looking forward to meeting the children. Anthony and Elizabeth were beyond excited to meet others of their kind, but would have to wait till morning. We didn't discuss anything of importance but took the time to chatchup Rose and Emmett on the children. Rose sobbed when Elizabeth showed them everything they had missed since the moment of their birth. They were shocked by the children's gifts. Anthony declined to demonstrate his gift.

We joined our guests at the main house hours later. They all stared at me and the children in wonder. Nahuel asked Edward's forgiveness for his past behaviour and the two made up. Anthony and Elizabeth let his sisters take them from Emmett and Rosalie's arms. They too were immediately taken with the children. Apparently they could not have children of their own, neither with vampires nor humans. Since they grew so fast, they passed their reproductive ages quickly; sometime between their body's physical age of seventeen and twenty-five.

We discovered that the youngest of Nahuel's sisters had a gift. She could enhance the gifts of others. When she demonstrated it; Carlisle almost cried when he was crushed by his own compassion. He expressed his worry for the missing members of our family, our present family, his vampire friends all over the world, the wars, illnesses and hunger that humans faced. It was as though all of the worlds troubles were his to bear, and clearly too much.

Esme's love for us all became palpable in the air; you could almost touch it. We could feel it more strongly than ever before. I wasn't surprised to learn that Emmett's strength was a gift of sorts. When she focused on him Edward couldn't knock Emmett down no matter what he tried.

Rosalie, my sister Rosalie. Her beauty became more entrancing. She looked even more enchanting. I knew I would have given her anything she asked for while she let me look at a beauty like hers in that moment. Edward and Anthony declined for her to use her gift on them. I was curious about my shield so I let her extend her gift on me.

My shield became toughter, almost physical like elastic. The unexpected change snapped it painfully back to my mind and I screetched in pain. My family was now exposed and unprotected. I tried to cover them again but my shield wouldn't expand. Edward had carried me to our room and was hovering over me with worry.

Elizabeth was scared.

Anthony just watched with curiousity.

I was confused.

I knew I needed my shield to protect our family and friends. Without it, Demetri would know where to find Carlisle or Edward from anywhere in the world. After a few more failed tries, I asked Edward to take me hunting. I decided to replenish my strength before trying to extend the shield to my family again. If I failed, I was certain to go into full panic mode.

As we ran through the Alaskan wilderness my thoughts strayed to Alice.

I wondered if she had known about this. I wondered if she had sent the halfbreeds with Rosalie and Emmett for a reason. She was still out there; doing who knows what to keep our family safe. If Nahuel's sister had used her gift on Alice, she would have been able to see much more, perhaps past her blind spots too.

Acknowledging the possibility of a hidden message from my sister and best friend, I decided right then to risk everything.

Once I could project my shield over my family as before, I'd ask Nahuel's sister to strengthen it again. I'd practise until I can control the more solid form of my gift. If there was anything I learnt from the books, it was that we could never be fully prepared for the events in our lives. Some of the things happened as in the books, some with better outcomes and others turned out worse.

If I could make my shield stronger, then I would learn to.

I told my loving, trusting husband that my shield didn't react well to Nahuel' sister's gift. I let him know that the family was now unprotected but didn't tell him that my shield could be solidified.

I hated lying to Edward, and hated myself more when the lies came naturally. I knew his ability to hear every thought made him a liability in any confrontation with the Volturi. He was Aro's access point. To deny him detailed knowledge of mine and Anthony's gifts could work to our advantage. I was now more certain that a fight was coming.

Edward and I stole a private moment after hunting. We had been strained with worry while half our family was away and focused on spending our time with the children. We hadn't really focused on us in the past few weeks. Hours later we made our way to the main house after a shower and change of clothes.

"The Denali's are here." Edward told me as we neared the house.

I smiled happily, eager to see our friends as we quickened the pace.


	91. Chapter 91

**Of Our Reality**

**_Bella's POV_**

When we walked in my eyes immediately focused on the babies. I flexed my shield again and it covered them and Edward immediately. I slowly extended it to out guests and property, imagining it as a dome of sorts until I was satisfied that my family was safe again. There was no pain this time.

We were greeted with warm hugs and wide smiles by our cousins at the main house. The attention on us was temporary as the Denali's were also taken by the twins. Carmen and Esmé were seated together playing doting grandmothers, exchanging stories, observations and hopes for our babies.

Garett was at home. He lifted me in the air and swung me around, very much like Emmett often did. Eleazar stood behind the counch where Esme and Carmen sat, staring at the babies with wide eyes. I panicked, hoping he would not let anyone know the secret Anthony and I kept.

"Grandpa Denali your face will be stuck like that"

Anthony teased and laughed when Eleazar pulled himself together.

"Oh little one, If your grandpa Carlisle keeps me in a constant state of shock like this, it just might."

He ruffled the few hairs on Anthony's head. The Denali's congratulated us with Eleazar speechless by the gifts of the children. I noticed Irina and Kate talking quietly with Nahuel's sisters, fascinated by them. It seemed Kate wanted to test how much her shock could expand under Emma's gift. I shuddered thinking of the results. Irina was more shocked by the halfbreeds. She never knew their kind existed.

The twins were tired but battling sleep. Anthony seemed to know that something big was or had happened, for so many to gather at the house. I also guessed that he had heard more from their thoughts than what we talked about. Once they were fed again, they lost the battle and slept. Their soft snores were like an indication for the group to gather.

All casuality disappeared, taken over by anxiety.

"Alice hasn't called"

Emmett started. Answering the question we all couldn't voice.

"We have travelled a little afar ourselves at Alice's request my friend. Some of our friends will arrive shortly in Denali. Benjamin, his mate Tia and the Irish coven. Siobhan is looking forward to seeing you again. Kate and Irina have called on Peter and Charlotte, as well as other nomads they could find. Dare I ask why so many need to gather here?"

Eleazar asked, looking for answers from Carlisle.

"The Volturi are coming this way."

I supplied, seeing that Carlisle and Edward were involved in a silent conversation. There was no doubt in my mind anymore, war was coming. At the end of the books the Volturi had left without a fight; but with the way things had progressed thus far, I had no faith we would get that lucky.

"It's unclear how but we believe they know about the children, and may have assumed that we created immortal children. We also know they are searching for the hybrids since they have killed their father."

It wasn't far fetched, it may as well still be the reason they use against us. Carlisle filled in the gaps, telling them of the recent events that led to Tanya bringing Nahuel to us. He spared no detail, including Nahuel attacking Edward and how he left to search for his sisters. The Denali's were stunned into silence.

"Where is Tanya? Alice said you were on her trail?"

Irina asked Rosalie. She shared a look with Emmett.

"We were a day behind her for over a week. We had to stop following her. She ran once she saw us. We tracked her scent towards the Atlantic until Alice called us off. At the time we were hard pressed to run South making our way inland - as far from the ocean bed as possible. It was the only way to stay a step ahead of Demetri. We can assume they caught up with her."

Rosalie informed. There was sufficient sadness in her delivery as not to aggravate the Denali's.

"We have also invited others; the Amazons and nomads we could find and trust at Alice's request. They will arrive over the next days. I imagine they are close by." Emmett added. We hadn't had time to really talk since they arrived.

"Do we know when?" Kate asked, looking at me expectantly.

"I can only guess it will be before the new year."

Esme and Rosalie instinctively held the babies a little tighter. Though my family knew this time was coming, we could never be prepared enough. It seemed we hadn't been given enough time. I glanced at Esme, who seemed to share my thoughts.

"Isn't there some place where the young ones can hide? Your family too Carlisle?" Laurent asked.

It was clear he'd rather we ran and hid Nahuel's sisters, than stay to face a confrontation. He had abandoned James' coven in the book too. So much for bravery. I wondered if Irina would follow if he suggested they flee.

"Yes, I'm sure they can do that - but running is never the answer. They can never be together for all eternity and someday Demetri will find them; if not another tracker. It is no way to live or raise these young ones."

Garett added, his face softening as he glanced at the babies.

"Bella, is a confrontation against the Volturi certain?"

Eleazar asked. His eyes were dead serious.

"We do not wish for a confrontation my friend; however, we may be left without a choice but to defend ourselves and our way of life. We hope to reason with Aro. If he can see that the children can grow and learn by the example of the other hybrids, he may lose his argument. Though, there is a question of the gifts he covets in our families. No one here will join him willingly. I'm afraid of what may happen when they refuse him."

Carlisle answered before I could to shield me from the spotlight. Edward had told me Eleazar and Kate suspected that I knew much more than I shared. I did not know more than the others anymore. We were living the very last chapters of the last book; and even so, nothing was certain.

Eleazar's eyes snapped back to me when Carlisle finished. He clearly still expected an answer.

"A confrontation is certain, though I cannot say whether it will result in a fight or be resolved peacefully. Alice…we are preparing for the worst scenario."

I spoke slowly, carefully choosing my words.

"Don't be naïve Bella," Irina stood to pace.

"He wants Kate and all of you Cullens, save for Carlisle and Esme. With children as gifted as these two, he will force his will. No one will be allowed to refuse him."

Her eyes landed on Kate. It seemed they were having a silent discussion.

"I will fight before I am bonded to that evil. I will fight for my sisters' freedom too."

Kate spoke to the room in general with Irina nodding in agreement. Eleazar let out a long breath. I didn't miss Laurent close his eyes in defeat, and acceptance.

"I have never imagined standing against the Volturi my friend, not when I have served them faithfully the greater part of my after life."

Carmen placed a soothing hand on Eleazar's back, comfprting him.

"Aro will not come at us straight on - not like before. He knows Edward has seen into his mind and Alice may have seen his plans. He will be cunning."

Eleazar warned.

That was exactly what I was afraid of. I hoped that Alice had seen something, a remote solution to help us as she had in the books. I couldn't help any more than I had already. Thinking of my sister, I hoped she was safe and ready.

When I focused back to the conversation around me, Carlisle was offering Nahuel's sisters an out. I knew my father would not place anyone directly in the line if danger and respected him for it. My hope was that they stay, even if only so I could practice with my shield.


	92. Chapter 92

**Breaking Me In**

**_Bella's POV_**

"We will stay. We are no safer on our own. Our brother expects us here."

The eldest spoke, Eva. Her voice was very deep, almost a melodic bass. I wondered briefly at their assessment of our families and their relationship with Nahuel. They were estranged in the books.

"Well Bella, you seemed quite the expert when you were human. Has Edward taught you to fight yet?"

Kate asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

I rolled my eyes.

"Edward cannot be within a minutes' run when I'm practicing with Carlisle or Esme. He freaks out."

I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You however…are a willing trainer."

I suggested. Her smile brightened as did Irina's.

"Hell yeah, I have a few tricks you can use little sis'"

Emmett boomed, effectively waking Anthony and getting a smack upside the head for it.

"I doubt anything Emmett can teach you will be useful. Come, let me show you how to really send a vampire scurrying for the hills."

Garett offered, offending Emmett.

Edward didn't move, He simply loosened his arms around me, letting me go. I understood he couldn't bear to watch my training, even though he was going to spy through the minds of the others. Eva, Emma and a very reserved Sophia followed us out to watch.

I have to admit, I was a little excited.

Without warning, Garett flew me over his head across the small clearing just as I was stepping outside.

The shock on my face made him laugh, and angered me. I crouched, waiting for him to defend himself when suddenly - Kate knocked me over from the left. She was facing me in a crouch when I recovered.

"He is myne!" she warned.

A slow smirk formed on my face and I pounced. Kate had me beat each time I tried to get up. She couldn't zap me, but she was an experienced fighter. Emmett and Rose - who had suddenly come to watch - were cheering me on as well as Emma, but their advice fell on deaf ears. Garett was still laughing uncontrollably.

"Bella, why are you so distracted?"

Edward's voice reached me as Kate pinned my legs and arms to my body. I couldn't move, her hand was on my throat. Edward was very calm, standing at the doorway with hands in his pockets.

"You're letting Garett get to you Bella. Focus on me, focus on the fight."

Kate advised and let me go to spar off again. It was hard to ignore Garett, or Emmett who couldn't help but laugh whenever I got pinned down; or the fact that Edward had somehow found a way to watch me fight with his hands inside his pockets.

"Bella, is your shield in place?"

Carlisle asked, appearing next to Edward. I was momentarily distracted as I panicked and checked for my shield, that Kate managed to topple me over with a well placed shove on my chest.

What was it with everyone distracting me?

'_She needs to learn to fight with full confidence that the shield is in place, and she is easily distracted and wound up. It's almost as though we didn't train her at all'_

Anthony let me hear what Carlisle was saying to Edward. It was true. When I trained with Carlisle, Edward and Esmé would be out of sight with the twins and it was usually quiet. Also, Carlisle went easy on me many times. He focussed on technique - we didn't actually fight. I shook my head to clear it.

Kate was still taunting me.

I got up and gave it my best again.

She still beat me though I managed to get a few points in, impressing Emmett to the point where he bounced on the spot like Alice.

Rosalie stalked slowly inside the unofficial circle, tagging Kate and taking her place. I stood out my crouch standing still to face her. A part of me knew that I couldn't fight her, I couldn't hurt her even as I was too wound up.

She pounced without warning and landed a loud slap across my face. I didn't think my ears could still ring from that after I was changed. I threw her off me with all my strength. She landed on a tree, breaking it in half. I was hardly holding on to reasons not to finish her off.

"Edward was meant for me!" She growled, crouching to attack again.

I didn't have time to think about what she said before she repeated her actions, pinning me to the ground - straddling my torso and slapping me again.

I kicked her off me this time and attacked.

"Those were supposed to be my children!"

She egged me on, making me furious beyond reason.

"He was supposed to love me!"

I couldn't think at all past that point. She was no longer my sister. She was my enemy. She threatened my life, and all that I held dear. My vision clouded with a red haze. All rational thought left me. I wanted to kill the threat to my family, my life.

I growled and snarled as I fought to eliminate this '_thing' _that dared to claim my Edward.

A loud crash, and I found myself thrown away a few feet from her. I rolled with a loud growl to find myself facing Edward.

Confusion and hurt filled me as I thought that he fought me for her. I shrieked. The tree that stood next to me was dislodged from the ground and I ran. Needless to say I didn't get far.

"Bella, Bella love it's me; Edward. I love you Bella, I'm here with you. All yours! You need to snap out of it Bella."

He spoke calmly, desperately trying to get me to listen. I was pinned to the ground with my back to him and my arms folder behind me. It didn't esape my notice that he could have ended me right then had he wished it. I had no wish to fight anymore. I was spent. I let him continue speaking as his words brought me out of my crazed state.

"I love you, only you."

He repeated over and over.

"What happened - Rosalie?"

I gasped, trying to turn so I can see if my sister was alright.

"She's fine, she's alright. I'm going to let you up okay."

Edward slowly helped me up, immediately holding me close and kissing me. I returned the kiss, pouring all me love and need for him in it. He pulled back when the others started hooting and teasing.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was one of Rose's most stupid moments."

I turned to see her cradled in Emmett's arms. She was scratched across one arm. I gasped when I saw scraps of her flash under my nails. I couldn't even find the words to apologize. Rose was going to hate me now.

"It's okay Bella, I aggravated you even when I knew to stop. I'll be good as new in no time, don't worry."

She spoke, as though she read my mind.

"Why would you do that Rose? I could have hurt you. Look at this!" I held my fingers up.

"She was trying to push you love. She wanted you to get over the first red haze quickly so you can learn to focus. Her intentions were good, though you could have seriously hurt her. She knows that now. I think Emmett almost had a heart attack."

Edward chuckled. I didn't find anything remotely funny about that.

"The first what?" I asked

"The first _red haze_. The uncontrollable cloud of anger and confusion beyond reason. You felt it, didn't you? I attacked Carlisle during myne. Rosalie, she – well you know…" he shrugged.

_Rosalie killed the men who had attacked her._

I looked at him with wide eyes. This was not in the book. I would have been more controlled had I expected it.

"Some vampires go on a feeding frenzy if they have no outlet for it. It's our fault. Carlisle and I were blinded by your control. We didn't think to break you in."

He continued, taking my hand and slowly cleaning my nails.

_Break me in? what? _I was confused.

"As a newborn, you are easily angered. Garett started it by the way he ambushed you and continuing to aggravate you with his laughter. Kate attacked unexpectedly. You should have already lost control right then, but you held on. Impressive!"

He spoke reverently. I was still stunned.

"It didn't take much for her to pin you down, you were not concentrating. She was also trying to push you to be angry but she couldn't. Rosalie used the only thing that seemed likely to work; but we were all unprepared for your reaction. You were like a lioness, so focused and deadly. I reacted late. Alice warned us with a text just as you attacked." He finished.

I watched him move about fixing my clothes, and getting dirt and snow off me.

_Alice warned them…I must have been uncontrollable…I could have…_

"I could have killed my sister" I stated softly, guilt and shame filling me.

"I wouldn't have let you, Bella. I promised."

Edward caressed my cheek, willing me to believe him. Suddenly, I felt tired. I leaned on him and heaved dry sobs. He carried me to our house and tried to calm me down.

It wasn't enough.

All of the anxiety and emotions that had strung my nerves tightly since the day I woke to this life crashed down on me. All I wanted was a release. I attacked Edward's lips and he let me. His clothes were torn off him soon as I thought of it and he was inside me. I let loose and took it all out on him, unfair as it was. I was out of control again - only this time aware of my barrings, somewhat. Each time I reached my peak, I started over again. I couldn't get enough

_More, more, more!_' My mind screamed.

He didn't fight it. He just held onto me and let me use him.


	93. Chapter 93

**Preparations**

**_Bella's POV_**

The days that followed were hard. My time was divided between training, the kids and Edward.

He let the others train me, unable to watch though he couldn't help himself when it came to his gift. I found that I was more controlled after that first haze. I was always aware of my shield - who was protected under it and where they were during combat training.

The half-breeds joined in. They had never really learnt to fight. Their father had raised them to believe they were a superior specie. The Denali's took turns training with us, as did Emmett and Rosalie. She was scarce, unable to keep away from the twins for long.

Garrett was unforgiving while training with me. I appreciated it and resented it at the same time. Kate and Irina also received instruction from him. He was an excellent fighter. I wondered why it was never mentioned in the books.

Anthony helped in his own way. He'd let me hear all the thoughts around me at random times to help with my concentration.

Most of Elizabeth's thoughts were about Rosalie. She studied her, trying desperately to imagine what Alice was like. She missed her pixie aunt from the stories we told them about her.

Sometimes she worried about all of our family.

The twins were aware there was something big happening, which we hadn't told them about. Edward and I were torn. We couldn't decide how much to tell, at the same time very aware of the possibility that Anthony already knew it all.

I was preoccupied with something entirely different.

There was no plan for the children to escape the coming confrontation this time around. There was no Jacob to run with Reneesmee. I wondered if Alice hadn't sent em a warning this time because I already knew what to do. The outlook wasn't good at all, given how the events of the book had happened in the past few months.

I knew I could not live on if anything happened to them, so I made the decision to seek out J Jenks. Once I found him, I asked Garett and Laurent to go and secure papers for Anthony and Elizabeth. I knew Laurent would go since he was in favor of hiding the children and the other half-mortals away. Garrett was to ensure they both came back unharmed, and also to discourage Laurent from any temptation to run.

Some part of me didn't trust him completely. I found it sad because I was now frozen that way. They left with only four days to new year's eve. I had to decide where to send the children and arrange the help they would need to escape safely.

The only options I could think of were Nahuel's family; although, they too would be targets. It would not be wise for them to keep together as a group.

I could not think of any vampire that was mentioned in the books and would not be with us when we face the Volturi. Out of options, I took Carlisle's notepad and pen from his study, and wrote a letter to Forks.

I started by apologizing for the intrusion and informed about the twins born to me and Edward. In the same breath I begged that they be welcomed and protected in both the Cullen and Quileute territories the moment they make it home. I also asked for safe passage for whomever would bring them. I explained as much as I could about their limitations as vampires and their dual diet of animal blood and human food; as well as their growth pattern - hoping to make the recipient agreeable to my request.

Before I could tear up the paper and change my mind; I slipped it in an envelope and addressed it to Billy, Sue, Sam and Emily. So deep in grief I was that I hadn't noticed Anthony standing at the door to Carlisle's office.

He was unhappy.

_'I must'_

I thought to him. The scowl on his perfect round face deepened.

"We won't"

He stubbornly contradicted.

_'Hunt?'_

I asked, hoping we could get a little away from the house and all ears to talk.

"Home"

He answered and tailed before I could say anything back. I jumped out the window and ran to our cottage. He was right behind me, with his sister in tow. I listened as Elizabeth asked him what was happening in thought and he answered truthfully.

_'No, mommy!'_

Elizabeth's reaction was expected. The frightened and vulnerable look on her strengthened my resolve.

_'We love you both so much. I wouldn't be acting on that love if I didn't do this. No matter what happens you must survive.'_

I begged them to understand. Anthony was facilitating the discussion between our thoughts so we could keep it quiet. This was another way he could twist his gift. Besides Edward, Elizabeth could also hear his thoughts if he wished it, though they had to maintain physical contact for that. Edward was ever proud.

_'You and dad must come with us'_

Elizabeth demanded

"They will not. They both believe this is about them and us."

Anthony answered her. I guessed that was what he heard from Edward's thoughts.

"Yes, he does and auntie Rose. It makes her angry. She has thought to go with us._"_ He told us.

I was surprised by that. It hadn't occurred to me to secure their passage with Rose.

"Uncle Em won't." Anthony stopped that thought in its tracks. So, Rosalie had brought it up with Emmett before. If he decided to stay so would she.

_'This is the only alternative. You will be protected and welcomed.'_

I tried to reason with them. They didn't believe me.

_'Maybe not as family but these people will understand that you are different.'_

"Show her" Anthony encouraged, speaking to Elizabeth.

She was hesitant.

"Please Lizzy, she will let us stay because we can help. Show her."

I watched them with interest. Elizabeth bit her bottom lip in thought. She was unsure and uncomfortable.

_'But you said-'_

_'__I know what I said. We have to show mom now. She will know what to do. When this is over, you can show daddy and grandpa too.' _

He encouraged her.

I was starting to wonder how many secrets Anthony kept. He was much too young - and we were unfair to him.

Elizabeth finally nodded, after what seemed like hours. Seconds later Emma arrived at the cottage. Anthony had let her hear Elizabeth's call.

Without a word Elizabeth reached out her small hand to make contact with Emma's skin. All I heard her think was one word.

'_JUMP!'_


	94. Chapter 94

**Preparations II**

**_Bella's POV_**

Anthony started to jump uncontrollably for what could have been a few seconds short of a minute. His eyes were glazed over - like he wasn't in control of himself. He stopped when Elizabeth let go of Emma's hand.

I looked between them in utter shock.

"She can make me do anything she thinks with Emma's help; like you are able to protect everyone better. I can make everyone hear what everyone else is thinking better and dad can hear from farther away. You have to let us stay mom, we can help."

Anthony begged me to reconsider sending them to Forks.

_'Who else knows?'_

I asked them

_'Nobody else but us four; and Aunt Alice!'_

_'_Elizabeth answered, brightening up at the thought of her all seeing aunt. We all smiled, agreeing with her.

_'__Thank you, I won't send you to Forks now but you must promise me that you will run if there is a fight.'_

I looked to Emma.

_"__Please run with them a little South of here, towards Forks. There you will find protection and acceptance. I will pack for you all you will need to stay comfortably there until one of us comes for you. With all your gifts you will be able to outrun and distract anyone who comes after you. Please."_

I felt pieces of me disappear from my torso; much like the book described how I was when Edward had left me. It was painful and hollow but I knew I had to be strong. The children could stay, so long as they would be able to run when the time came.

She hugged me and promised she would keep the children safe, and not think of our abilities when combined with her gift. I faintly saw a woman's face in her thoughts before they cut off completely.

I was proud on Anthony.

Even when he didn't agree with me, he relayed my thoughts to his sister and Emma perfectly. I was proud that he knew to respect others' privacy with his gift.

Elizabeth was relieved that I knew her secret. Thinking back, I didn't remember seeing her held by Emma after they were introduced. It made me wonder how long she had been aware of her ability.

Without much thought I held Emma's hand and felt my shield solidify again. It held this time. Slowly, I followed its shape from my mind to its end; where it covered everyone who was on our property.

I could still feel their sparks under it.

Edward and the twins were the brightest, almost like spots of warmth. Once I had reached the ends of the shield I started molding it. That was hard. It felt heavy and unbendable.

I stopped, unwilling to have it snap back into itself again.

I opened my eyes to Anthony smiling widely at me. He had seen my gift at work with his.

"You're better mommy" He cooed.

"Are you alright Bella?"

Emma asked. She was worried, given my experience with her gift the first time.

"Yes, thank you. I think we need to practice that a few more times so I can learn to control it. I'm almost there, I can feel it."

She eyed me carefully and nodded.

"Daddy's looking for us." Anthony informed suddenly.

We all ran back to the main house. Edward welcomed me with a chaste kiss and took Elizabeth from my arms. Anthony had made a bee line for Rosalie.

"The Denali's are leaving. Some of their guests have arrived."

My breath caught at Edward's words. There was no more time left. We would face our greatest challenge in a few days and nothing could be done to change that.

"We would like to go hunt together. We won't be far."

Eva informed the room in general. I realized they were all giving us time alone as a family. We said our goodbye's to the Denalis. Kate had spoken to Garrett and was expecting him back in a day. I guessed J Jenks was working faster than in the books. Perhaps Garrett had borrowed a page from Jasper's book and motivated him.

Heulen and her family - _as I'd come to think of them_ – left to go hunt shortly thereafter. There was only our family left. The extra space in the house was noticeable; as was Alice and Jasper's absence. We missed them.

We all spent the evening cuddled in the now large living room. We had moved the chairs closer to each other with the children playing on the floor. All our pairs sat closely together, needing to feel comforted and safe. We didn't talk about any of the preparations or the Volturi's expected visit.

I noticed that Anthony was completely relaxed and carefree, playing like a child should. He carried a lot of responsibility with his gift and had been behaving more maturely with the tension of the adults surrounding him. I sent him a silent apology and my hopes - that he will have more time to just play and be a child in the near future. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to Esme's arms.

"We didn't celebrate Christmas. I held onto the hope we would all be together when the time was right for this but there is no time like now."

Carlisle walked to into the room from his study. He had two gift boxes in his hand. He knelt on the floor in front of Esme and took out a necklace for Elizabeth. It was a smaller version of Rosalie's Cullen crest. He kissed the top of her head explaining what it represented. Elizabeth grabbed his face and kissed him on the lips before hugging him tightly in her tiny arms. We all heard her repeatedly think she loved him with Anthony's gift.

When she let him go Carlisle moved to Anthony, who was seated on Rosalie's lap. He received a wristcuff, like all his uncles and father wore. The moment was emotional.

We all pulled together in a hug, quietly whispering our love for each other. Too soon, it was time for them to sleep. Rose made a makeshift bed for them on the floor by the fireplace where we could all keep watch over them. It was a bitter sweet evening, none of us wanted to part.


	95. Chapter 95

**Arrivals**

**_Bella's POV_**

_Three days. _

_Three days to the new year. _

_Three days before we faced our biggest challenge yet. _

_Where was Alice? Was she and Jasper safe? When would they get back?_

These were constant thoughts on our minds as daylight broke into the living room over the statues we were. We hadn't moved all night.

It was only when Elizabeth stirred that Esme and Carlisle left to make them breakfast in the kitchen. Rose and Emmett thawed and left for their cottage. Edward and I stayed.

Twenty minutes later they both opened their eyes and came to us. We knew they had woken earlier and were having a silent conversation before they decided to open their eyes. It was sweet, made Edward smile. When Esme and Carlisle returned, we left to ready for the day.

We didn't speak as we showered. Edward washed my body and I his. Our touches were soft caresses, our kisses sensual. Our time together was cut short. Rosalie and Emmett's invites would start to arrive soon.

I worried for the twins. We would have to introduce them to strangers; and expose them to danger and rejection. Suddenly, running seemed a more appealing option. Esme had cleaned them and dressed them comfortably. Carlisle had spoken to them, preparing them for what was coming. It warmed my heart to see him so worried over them.

I was happy when Garrett and Laurent arrived first.

They had brought with them what I asked, and company. With them was Mary, Randall, Charles and Makhenna. I was happy the nomads from the book were with us. It seemed Alice had sent them to Seattle, knowing they would come across Garrett. They were not completely relaxed. They were intimidated by our large group and uncomprehending of the half-vampires with us.

Garrett excused himself, stating that he missed Kate. Some of his old friends had arrived in Denali. He was eager to see them. I was thankful for his quick thinking. The nomads followed him and Laurent to Denali. Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Tia arrived shortly after.

We were happy to see them all again. They didn't stick to formalities, already making themselves at home. They accepted the twins without question. Their playfulness and laughter made them immediate favourites with the kids.

For a moment we were laughing and happy again.

The mood turned somber when Benjamin informed Carlisle that Amun and Kebi were with the Volturi. Their relationship with their coven leader had been strained since they came to our aid against Maria and Victoria months before. Carlisle offered to intervene on their behalf and speak to Amun but Benjamin declined.

"I owe him my immortality and my mate's dear Carlisle, but we are very different people." He explained.

"The Volturi arrived during an unpleasant exchange of words between us. When Tia confirmed they were with Aro, I took her and ran. We did not want to risk Aro learning of what we knew of you or keeping us for himself." Benjamin continued.

"We took to the waters and ran when we made it to land. It was days later when we met with Peter and Charlotte."

He smirked looking over at the two. Peter just shrugged and said _'Alice'_ as an explanation. Their meeting was no coincidence. That knowledge made us smile.

"We had to wait the right time to come and find you again."

Charlotte explained the timing of their visit.

"We're happy to have you with us." I hugged her.

"Before we left, Amun made his alliance to the Volturi clear. We know he will follow them. Aro was with an army. I have never seen so many together."

Tia added with worry.

I did not even want to think about what Aro had been doing. All we needed to focus on was that he would be here in a few days.

It was comforting the four did not ask questions about the half breeds. It eliminated any awkward moments. The Amazon's were next to arrive. It was strange seeing Zafrina with her sisters. Standing with them; she looked wilder, more dangerous than before. Kachiri and Senna followed her lead quietly.

They were surprised to find Nahuel and his sisters with us. The Amazons had always known of them and kept their distance. Zafrina was delighted to find me changed. I asked her to show the children their home with her gift, knowing it would effectively keep them occupied and distracted. I wasn't disappointed.

The house was starting to fill up with the arrival of six nomads, invited by Rosalie and Emmett. I realized that all our company were old, mature vampires. That observation was confirmed by our next arrivals. Alistair, who seemed very unsure to have come was welcomed warmly by Carlisle and Esme. His eyes never stopped moving around the room and all of our company. He never stared but it was unnerving just the same.

The Denalis were next to arrive with their group.

The Irish coven was with them; Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. They had two more mated pairs with them and five nomads. They were relieved to find Benjamin with us since they had been expecting him in Denali. It was at this time Edward and I took the children to our cottage so they could sleep.

_'More people coming tomorrow?'_ Elizabeth asked.

Edward and I nodded. We told them we were proud of how they behaved themselves. It would all be over soon.

Once they were asleep, Edward confided that many of the vampires with us didn't know why they had come; only that they had to. It was as thought they followed a nagging urge to find us and be here at this time. I had no explanation for it and told him so. It was curious.


	96. Chapter 96

**Surprise Arrivals**

**_Bella's POV_**

Charlotte and Tia came to relieve us during the night. Others had just arrived and we needed to meet with them.

We left the children in their care and returned to the main house. Edward immediately asked their mates to go and keep them company. We didn't feel right with the children out of sight.

I was surprised by the new visitors, nine altogether. Seven had golden eyes.

Of their group, four had darker skin. It was more beautiful than our pale white skin. The two women wore layered wrap cloths to the knee. Their men only wore skirt like coverings to the knee with nothing to cover the upper body. They all had jade stones all over their clothing, earrings and around their necks. I guessed they were in their traditional dress. One of the men had beautiful bold tattoo designs on his upper body. He was their coven leader.

One of the pale face men introduced himself as Lucas. His mate Ruby stood by him, next to their coven member Alison. They were from Australia. They shared our diet and maintained various permanent residences in the small continent. He translated between our group and the beautiful dark-skinned ones.

They were their neighbours and friends from New Zealand and surrounding islands. Their names were strange; Ahu was the coven leader. He had his mate Mauwi. They lived with two others - Hehu and Iri - who were an unmated pair.

The last two were a mated pair known to the Australian and New Zealand covens a few years, Katherine and Jonah. They did not share their friend's dietary preferences. Besides the traditional New Zealanders, the others wore modern clothing in pale colours.

They had been sent by Alice, Jasper and three others travelling with them.

Carlisle gently led the discussion away from questions about why all were gathered at our home. He asked Lucas about their lifestyle and history. I was shocked to learn that Lucas was over six hundred years old and had been vegetarian since he was twenty years a vampire. He didn't look a day over twenty in appearance. His mate Ruby was four-hundred-and-ten. She liked to keep count. She had only killed humans accidentally four times in all her life. Lucas had changed her and guided her to keep to their diet. All ears were focused on the ongoing conversation with interest.

Three others arrived before daylight broke.

Two men and a woman; Mwajanajuna, Wekesi and Ife. They were from central africa. Their skin was darker - almost midnight black - but the pale and red eyes marked them for what they were. They too, were in some traditional dress. The woman had colourful intricate designs of beads draped all over her shaven head, face, neck, arms and legs. She looked fierce and intimidating. Their accent was deep and accentuated each word. After introductions, they chose to stay outside with all other nomads lingering about.

All of our guests were under my shield. I understood what Edward had meant about their drive to gather with us. None asked questions about why they were sent to us and many shied away from talking to - or asking - about the half breeds. The nomads were more comfortable outside the house.

We kept the chidren at the cottage until late in the day. There was no privacy anymore. I wondered how many more would come and worried about their reaction when they realized we would be facing-off against the Volturi.

The early afternoon brought another surprise. An Indian family arrived.

They were family by blood and marriage ties. The father, Prasad, had been changed first. He then returned and changed his whole family once he was in control of his thirst. He had with him his wife Dharini, three sons and their wives, and two daughters, who were forever frozen as teenagers. They were all very beautiful.

The father spoke for his family and only the men kept eye contact with us. The women kept their eyes averted. They wore beautiful traditional wrap dresses in vivid colours. The men's jackets were knee and calf length. Their clothes were modern fabrics and obviously very expensive. The women were draped in gold jewellery. The married ones were marked with a small red circle on the forehead. All spoke perfect English though with a slight accent and shared our animal diet.

With so many who shared our animal diet gathered together; I wondered whether our argument against the Volturi depended on it.

Two equally large vegetarian covens arrived after dark. The first were Chinese.

The coven leader, Xiaowen, wore beautiful layers of blue silk in different shades and textures to his ankles. He had with him his mate, dressed in an equally luxurious silk red dress. They had four adopted daughters with them who wore similar bright coloured traditional wear, though in modern design. The whole family looked like porcelain dolls.

As if I wasn't entranced enough, the last group to arrive were a Japanese vegetarian family.

The four doll sized women wore traditional kimono's with beautiful rich floral print in shades of red, gold and blue. The were two men with them, mates to two of the women. The female coven leader wore a bold red and black silk kimono. She introduced herself as Youko, and all her coven members as well.

I could tell all our family and the Denali's were overwhelmed. Carlisle was almost bouncing on the chair in a Alice like manner. We had long given up our seats for the visitors who stayed in the living room.

In the end, all of our family heads and coven leaders were seated together, exchanging pleasantries and talking amongst themselves.

We were all scattered in smaller groups. The children stayed by me and Edward until we took them to sleep.

Alice would arrive tomorrow. It was the last day. I was suddenly anxious to see her and Jasper. We needed them back with us.

-0—0-0-0-0-0-0

Edward's phone rang in the early morning hours. There was only one person who could call, and I was straining to hear what she had to say. The call was too short.

"Alice is running here ahead of Jasper. There's trouble coming. She says we will have less than an hour after Jasper's arrival to meet with the Volturi." Edward's voice was a whisper but we all heard.

Emmett and Rosalie were with us at the cottage.

"What trouble?" Emmett asked

"She didn't explain. We will know in a few minutes."

He was getting up to leave.

I wanted to go with him but it was hard to leave the children. He understood. Emmett followed him to the main house. Whatever trouble was coming, he needed to be there with Carlisle. Rosalie and I stayed and listened intently at the growing noise outside.


	97. Chapter 97

**Thin Threads**

**_Bella's POV_**

Edward had called all of our guests together outside the main house, at the large courtyard between our houses.

He thanked them all for listening to our sister's request and gathering at the time asked of them. There were too many words in his slow speech.

He was stalling.

I held my breath when one person asked _why_ they were gathered. That was the first time anyone asked directly.

"There is a matter of importance to be discussed among our kind."

Edward was evasive. I worried for him.

"As you are aware, we have some unknowns among our group." He offered.

The group hummed their acknowledgement of the half vampires.

"Those in charge of our race wish for these unknowns to be eliminated. We hope to convince them otherwise; for the sake of the South American family and my children."

There was a second of silence before the noise broke out again.

"Your children?"

Another asked, one of the Africans I guessed

"Yes, my blood offspring. I was with their mother when she was still human and she gave birth to them three short months ago." He answered.

I stood, placed a light kiss on each of my babies cheeks and left the cottage to stand with Edward. I could not let him face this alone. Our group was large. I counted eighty-four.

"Why must we care of this?"

One of the nomads asked.

"Because they have a right to the lives gifted to them and their deaths would be unjust."

Youko answered in her quiet sharp manner.

"Why do they want to destroy them? Is it only because they are different?" She followed with a question directed at me.

I held onto Edward's hand, needing his support. It hadn't escaped my notice that I was the baby of the group, the same age as Anthony and Elizabeth.

"Yes, so far as we know. They are concerned for the secrecy of our existence. The children are not limited by sun or a choice of sustenance like us."

My voice was stronger than I felt inside. She nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry; you have others here who have lived in secret. Am I right?"

Lucas was looking towards Nahuel's family, standing together to the left of the group.

"Yes, we are like them; my sisters and I. We know the rules and live by them as you do. We are not limited by sunlight and a choice of sustenance as Bella has said although we prefer blood." Nahuel answered.

I noticed he was standing two feet in front of the women in his family. Heulen was to his right and Eva his left.

"So the children will grow? How long have you lived?" Ruby asked him.

In a way, I was glad all the questions were addressed this way by our group. Our children were shielded from the inquisition.

"I am third. My eldest sister is over two hundred years to this life, her next a few short decades younger. I am a hundred and fifty-give or take a few years. Our youngest is only a decade old. We share a father who was punished by execution for creating us." Nahuel explained,

I cringed inside, praying that no one ask whether we knew about the half-breeds before we had our babies. We could not lie and risk losing their support. Maggie and Charles would know. Telling the truth would only raise more questions.

"We expect our leaders will arrive shortly, as will our sister and brother."

Edward must have been thinking the same as he diverted the direction of the conversation expertly.

"We ask you tell them the truth of your observations while you have been with us; that the children are controlled – and not crazed with blood lust. And that they show improved intelligence for ones as young as they are."

He was good.

Before anyone could ask another question, two shadow figures appeared at the back of the group. Their ancient reds eyes glistening with glee, amazement and ..._hope?_

They spoke to each other too soft for me to hear and removed their hoods.

I gasped.

"My my Carlisle; you have amassed an army to stand against the Volturi the likes we haven't seen in ages."

The first spoke. Vladimir! This was the trouble Alice had warned us about. Their words were dangerous, as were their wish for an all out war.

"Vladimir, Stephan. You are welcome here as friends." My father was worried.

"Carlisle!" Siobhan was shocked.

"Please hear me, dear Siobhan. This is not a gathering in support the Romanians nor their wish for revenge against the Volturi. They did not come by our invitation…"

Carlisle left the statement open like a question. I knew he was wondering how Alice could make a mistake with such a delicate issue.

"Oh, no we come on our own. There are whispers in the winds" Vladimir.

"Talk of vampires moving for and against the Volturi" Stephan added.

"We do not wish for a fight or war." I spoke out.

Some of our guests were starting to become restless. I wondered how they had remained calm for over three days without asking any questions.

"Do not speak of things you do not understand child," Stephan shot me down.

"This has long been coming" Vladimir finished for him.

"Although, from an unlikely source" Stephan's eyes landed on Carlisle and Esme.

"Yes, very unlikely" Vladimir agreed.

"I'd appreciate it if you did not speak to my wife that way. She is right. There will be no fight, no war!"

Edward growled in warning to the ancient.

"Then you have all gathered as lambs to the slaughter." Vladimir.

"Yes, a slaughter it will be" Stephan added.

There were growing murmurs among our guests. the nomads had started moving to the outline of the group, ready to flee. The coven and family leaders who stood by Esme and Carlisle where upset; looking to them for an explanation. Their followers were cussing us out for deceiving them. The situation was quickly getting out of control.

"Then why don't you leave?" I asked the Romanians. "Why are you here? Why do you stay when you believe we will be slaughtered?"

I challenged. Esme gave me a questioning look of disapproval. I'd apologize later.

"We will stay to witness" Stephan decided.

"Yes, to witness." Vladimir agreed.

"Then the time has not yet come to witness; and we do not wish to be assumed as supporters of your agenda. Please leave our home."

Edward squeezed my hand in support. He agreed with me and that was all I needed.

"You shall be seen to have your own agenda dear one" Stephan spoke.

"Yes, and judgement shall be swift. We will witness." Vladimir added.

Honestly, it was difficult to tell them apart. They pulled on their hoods and glided away. I felt it as they moved from under my shield and left its protection.

"It is true, we do not wish anyone here harm. We only ask that you confirm your observations of the children to our leaders."

Esme spoke up, humbling herself to our guests and asking for calm.

Alistair was mumbling incoherently to himself in a corner. I could see that he was battling with the decision to stay or leave; just like in the books.

"We want no part of this dear Cullens. The Volturi have no knowledge of my family's existence and we wish to keep it as such."

Prasad's soft voice was harsh. He was very angry.

"They know not of us too. It will cost us to stand against them, whether its comes to war or not. I shall take my friends and leave."

Lucas announced calmly. His travel companions were standing with him, ready to go.

"Carslisle, where is your daughter?" Xiaowen asked.

Rosalie suddenly appeared next to me, but I came to understand he was asking about Alice.


	98. Chapter 98

**Thin Threads II**

**_Bella's POV_**

"I am here, great Xiaowen."

Alice answered from a distance away. The sound of her voice carried by the wind made my dead heart beat.

Esme clung to Carlisle's arm with all her strength to stop from rushing to hug her.

I felt Edward visibly relax.

We waited while she ran the distance to reach us, listening to her footsteps. She was not alone. When she arrived, she came to stand by me and took my hand in her tiny one.

I was comforted and broken hearted at the same time.

I had missed my sister and best friend. Her other hand held onto Rosalie's. I heard her swallow hard. It was probably the first time my sisters had shared a moment like that.

"Friends, we thank you for coming as we asked and I apologize for being late. It took time to gather others who will join us shortly."

Alice addressed the group. I noticed that Carlisle, Esme and Emmett had come to stand with us. I checked my shield, making sure all with us were protected. I decided I would solidify it as soon as Jasper and those with him arrived.

Alice squeezed my hand, agreeing with my decision. I had missed her.

"You will remember Timothy. He travelled with us, but will not remember Christina. She has a defensive gift, one that makes others forget her if she so choses. It is Timothy's gift that urged you to travel here at the right time after you all listened to our plea. Christina removed the memory of our meeting and discussion from your minds. It was necessary to keep you safe, in case you came across others who would know your intent. You were not deceived but protected. The time for our reason to gather has come."

As Alice continued with her address I noticed that Christina had a look of concentration on her face. She was standing by Emma. They maintained slight skin contact by their arms.

One after another, our guests blinked and looked about as though they were waking from sleep. Quiet conversations started in smaller groups until all were looking at Alice expectantly. The group had moved closer together, even those who were ready to disappear at first chance. I guessed Timothy was doing his bit.

"We remember, young Alice."

Lucas confirmed for all our guests. "Thank you for granting us protection."

"We will move away from here to a clearing, a few miles away. The Volturi arrive shortly." Alice informed.

"Has anything changed?"

Eleazar asked and Alice shook her head _'no'_.

I was starting to feel like I was missing vital information. We didn't know what Alice had discussed with all the vampires gathered with us. They all seemed confused and angry one moment; and then clear with understanding and determination the next.

I felt like I would get whiplash.

"Eleazar, please lead them to the field between the mountains. You will find Jasper there. My family and I will follow shortly. Fifty-two minutes."

Alice asked, drawing her puppy dog eyes at Eleazar. He couldn't refuse. All our guests followed the Denalis to the place of our meeting.

"Protect them Bella."

Alice asked me as we watched them leave. Emma touched my hand on her way and I was able to protect all the minds individually. My shield was like a shower cap on each of their heads. It wasn't solid, only shielding their minds. I was amazed I could do that.

"I knew you could do it."

Alice beamed, holding me tightly in a hug which I returned. Esme sandwiched her between us. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle and Edward joined. It was good to have her home.

"Where is Jasper?" I asked dumbly

"With the others. They have arrived where Eleazar leads our group. We must hurry, there's no time."

We pulled away.

As soon as Alice was free she made a bee line for our cottage. Charlotte and Peter met her outside and let her pass.

We heard Elizabeth's squeal when Alice woke her, followed by Anthony's laughter. She talked non-stop while she readied them and brought them fully clothed to we were all together, we followed the group to the filed between the mountains. Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Tia were with us.

"Bella be ready, the Volturi will attack as soon at they are near us. They have one with them - a female – whose gift is stronger than Timothy's. She can enslave us to the Volturi. Her gift controls the mind and physical body."

I took Alice's warning seriously, hating the idea of anyone stronger than Chelsea.

"Alice, why do the others think they are here? I thought this was about our family."

Emmett asked, running with Anthony on his back.

"It is Em, but only a small part. We cannot let Aro tie us to him. If he succeeds, he will be invincible. He has others with him who have formidable gifts."

"Really Alice? You have seen this?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes I did dad, thanks to Emma. I have seen much more frightening things; consequences of decisions that have already been made. The paths of the future are set. This is why we must stand today, if not, we will forever be lost."

A chill ran down my spine at her words. I glanced at my babies, filled with worry for them.

_'We must find a way to strip Aro of his power, it's the only way.'_

Anthony was letting me hear Alice's thoughts.

"What other gifts do they have? Do others in our group have gifts?"

Emmett followed.

"The Volturi trust the gifts they have gathered. They have been travelling the world gathering others for their cause. There is no one left in Volterra. They travel with all their guard and wives. As for our group, yes we have a few aces. But they may not be needed as long as Bella's shield holds."

She gave me a meaningful look. I understood what she meant. I had to keep the shiled in solid form as long as I could.

"Bella?"

Esme asked

"Everything that I knew has happened Esme. In many ways, I too am surprised at the way events have unfolded. I don't know any more than you all at this point. We are fighting to save our family and our way of life. This is the last certainty I know."

I was happy that they had refrained from asking me this until now, since I clearly had no idea what was happening. Although, I was curious about what Alice now knew.

"As for my shield, I have control over it."

I comforted.

"Anthony, we will need you sweetheart. When I ask, let everyone hear the thoughts of the one I will show you ok?"

Alice asked. My young son nodded at his aunt from Emmett's back but his eyes were on me.

_A reminder that 'he told me so'._

"Stand by Emma all of you. Carlisle, you will need to speak."

At his questioning look Alice comforted.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. Edward will help if you need it. Edward, you must let Christina remove everything you have heard the past few days from others' minds. It may be unavoidable to let Aro read you."

"When did you see this the first time Alice?"

Edward asked. He had been unusually quiet.

"I cannot answer that at the moment Edward. We will talk later. We've arrived."

We broke through the tree line to see a large group of vampires gathered together. They were easily three times the number that was at our home earlier.

Jasper was standing off to the side with Eleazar. As if he drew us in like a magnet, we flew to him. The family sandwiched him in a hug like we had done with Alice. Alice kissed him lightly on the cheek and placed Emma's hand in his. Jasper visibly relaxed afterward.

I gathered he had been working hard to control the emotions of the large group. I wasn't naive to believe that all of them were friends or were willingly there. Not after we heard about Timothy.

**"Bella!"** Alice called me to action.

I took Emma's other hand and pulled pieces of my shield back, shaping it into a dome around our group again. I felt it solidify from my mind to the ends and relaxed. Edward and Carlisle moved to talk with the other coven and family leaders. Some of whom we hadn't met before.

As soon at they disappeared in the crowd, Elizabeth touched her finger to Emma's arm and made everyone sit. I smiled when I heard the relief in her mental voice once she could see her father and grandpa again.

There was a faint _'thank you'_ in her thoughts. Edward turned around to smile at her.

Everyone was seated except the group of leaders who would be talking to the Volturi, as I understood from the thoughts around me.

Edward's head snapped to me at the same time I heard the foreign thoughts reach me.

Alec had started to release the mist to incapacitate whoever they were walking towards, in hopes that it was us. Jane was eager to use her gift as well, anxious for the moment we came into her view.

I smiled at my husband and blew him a kiss. His attention was drawn back to their group, informing them of the Volturi's arrival.

I gagged, Alec's mist had reached my shield. It tasked like what I can only guess to be ash and oil.

"It has started," Edward informed everyone as they watched the mist move around the shield, trying to find its way in.

Our group quieted down.


	99. Chapter 99

**Accusations**

**_Bella's POV_**

We followed the movement of the thick mist while listening to the smooth organized movement of the approaching vampires.

Edward was softly telling them everything he heard from the approaching minds. The others near them passed the information onto the larger group in quiet whispers.

Benjamin gathered winds to blow the mist away but it was useless. Thick clouds fell upon the clearing, threatening heavy rainfall, thunder, lightning and hail. I wondered what that would look like over the physical shield. Visibility had dimmed significantly.

As expected, Edward informed the Volturi had several strategies to confront us. At first they would attack the half-breeds, then our family. He informed that we would be under attack immediately from the ones with gifts to disband our bonds and bind us to the Volturi.

A few growled in indignation to the impending unprovoked attack.

Alice quickly called our family to stand together alongside Nahuel's family since it was certain we would be addressed firstJasper suggested the other family and coven leaders with us sit loosely behind us with the larger group to not draw attention to themselves. I heard from his thoughts that he had Zafrina hide us with the illusion of an empty clearing. He was strategically planning how to take advantage of all our gifts to make sure we all walked away alive. . Emma kept subtle contact with me and Jasper.

The Volturi guard broke though the tree line to our right. They did not enter the clearing. Many spread themselves wide, filling the space surrounding us. Dimitri and Felix were with them.

Another group approached from our left, I counted thirty-two. They also spread themselves wide. Alec was with them. His eyes were wide as he took in the shape of his mist. It was clear there was something holding it up in the air.

Jane and fourteen others led the three Volturi brothers from the front in the direction we were facing. They too were contemplating the mist shaped dome in the middle of the clearing.

None were looking at us. We were still hidden from them. Slowly, more of their numbers filled the gaps - surrounding us completely. Jasper cussed. He strengthened his hold on our group as some were becoming nervous.

'There's no time to do this gently.' I heard Alice think to Anthony.

She told Anthony to publish the thoughts of the leaders to all the present vampires. My son touched his finger to Emma's arm.

Edward glanced at them in question. I guessed he had just discovered Anthony could do that. There was no time to ask questions.

"Well Alec, this is new." Aro spoke, still staring at the mist hanging over the empty clearing.

**_'I could have sworn there were others here. Perhaps it's a gift holding itself against Alec's. Magnificent! I must sample it.'_**

His thoughts floated towards us. The mental voice was weird, and flimsy. It was unpleasant ti listen to.

"It is not my doing Aro,"

The round faced boy answered. At the same time Jasper glanced at Zafrina. There was a collective gasp around us when we suddenly became visible to the Volturi.

**_'Impressive, a gift of illusion stronger than my guard. Even Demitri could not find their minds here. If we hadn't followed the gift of sense from the girl we might never have found them. Cullen, Denali, Siobhan…Charles and Makhenna, Mary, Amun's Benjamin, ah Nahuel found his sisters…who are the new ones? Where did they find so many? How did they gather so many? They are calm. Why are they calm? What gifts do they have to stand against us? I must know. I must have them all.'_**

We listened to Aro's thoughts as he took us in. He was shocked at our number and very curious about everyone he didn't know, which was everyone I hadn't read about in the books too.

**_'Carlisle dares to rise against us! I have long suspected his false pretence to be a friend. Aro should have killed him a long time ago. I will right that error today. By all rights we shoudn't even grant him a hearing. He has made his intentions known.'_**

Cauis' mental voice reached us too. It sent shivers down my spine.

"Greetings Aro," Carlisle worked to keep his voice calm and pleasant. Aro was shocked.

**_'How can he talk? Alec's gift should have immobilized them. Has it not reached them?'_**

He understood now, taking in the dome shaped mist with understanding. Quite gasps were heard behind us. I guessed they were shocked to hear the state Aro expected them to be in.

"Carlisle, dear friend. We meet again under unpleasant circumstances."

Aro's voice sounded saddened and sincere.

**_'I must get this gift for myself. Who carries it? I must know.'_**

The Volturi guard and guests stared into space. They did not break formation. I wondered what they were thinking while listening to Aro's desire for more gifts. I knew from the books that at least Jane would be furious by now.

"What unpleasantness exist between us Aro?" Carlisle asked.

**_'Oh how wonderful. Playing dumb Carlisle? It doesn't suit you. Very well, we shall have this dance.'_**We heard him think.

"We have learnt much about you and your family in our travels dear Carlisle. Most of it unbecoming of one such as yourself. But first, I must address those who stand with you."

His eyes moved to Nahuel's family.

"Young one, it pleases me to see that you have found your sisters. We expected you would bring them to Volterra to meet with us. Such peculiar creatures you are. It would have been pleasant."

His thoughts betrayed his words. He would have kept them hidden away in Volterra for all eternity. He did not want others to know about their existence, lest more were born. He wasn't beyond destroying them to meet the ends.

"Please accept our apologies Master Aro. We would have come soon after meeting with the Cullens."

**_'LIES!'_**Aro concluded.

"Very well, will you come with us peacefully now?" He challenged

"We have not concluded our visit here. We will follow shortly."

Nahuel replied, chosing his words carefully.

**_'You refuse me?'_**

Aro was taken aback though his face kept the false mask on.

**_'How dare this abomination refuse us? Aro did not listen. We could have searched for his family and destroyed them ourselves like we did the one who fathered should have never left Volterra with his life!'_**

Caius had more death on his mind.

"I understand how you may wish to stay longer. The Cullens have others like you, taking after your late father no doubt."

Aro was leading. Right there, was the first accusation against our family.

"I am not aware they knew my father."

"Yes Aro, my Bella and I have half-vampire children like Nahuel and his sisters. None in my family has met their father." Edward interrupted.

"Maybe so, but that is not to say you did not know of the possibilities your then human mate had. Your close friends in Denali knew the young ones father and his deeds."

Aro contradicted with a self-satisfied smirk. I squeezed Edward's hand in warning not to say anything more.

"I see that you are more successful than he ever was. Your Bella and the little ones live. Congratulations Edward."

He smiled widely. To anyone listening, you would have thought him sincere save for added thoughts that accompanied his words.

**_'A pity really. You will all belong to me soon. If you had come on your own with young Alice as I asked, I might feel inclined to leave your children be. Tell me Edward, are they gifted like you? Can these half-mortals be useful?'_**

"Thank you Aro, we are grateful for the blessing that is our son and daughter. We take nothing for granted."

Edward answered his spoken words.

**_'Revolting!'_** Cauis' visious thought cursed our children.

Jasper stopped us from reacting; even a quiet growl.

"That is good to hear friend. Dear Bella, immortality suits you."

**_'Is she gifted Edward? Can she still defy your gift? Would she defy myne now? Do tell'_**

I glanced at Edward to see a blank mask on his face. He gave nothing away.

"Thank you Aro,"

I replied, choosing to say nothing more. He smiled wider, pleased with our assumed false sense of security.

"I would like to meet the children, may I?"

Panic filled me before he finished asking. Elizabeth held onto me tighter.

**_'They will not leave the defense of the guard until I get what I came for, Edward. I will kill your little weaklings to force your hand if I must, and there is nothing you can do about it.'_**

We both growled back in warning. Aro's smile faltered.

"I'm afraid we have to decline Aro. Perhaps at a later time, when they have grown." Edward refused.

Aro laughed at his poor attempt to protect his family as he saw it. He quickly moved past it, deciding his wishes were as good as done anyway. It was my turn to smirk.

"Of course, I can respect that. Carlisle dear friend, I do not believe your Edward was succesful in bringing his mate and children to this life without your help. You are a skilled scientist after all."

**_'Did you act upon your sire's advice Edward? He is too curious for his own good sometimes. Is it possible he kept knowledge of Joham's experiments from you?'_**

Aro tried to plant a seed of doubt in Edward.

"All our family helped. And it did prove advantageous to have my skills at hand."

"Yes, I can imagine it has. Did you study the others too?"

"No, I had no knowledge of their existence until recently. Even then, Nahuel's visit was brief as he left to find his family. I only know of my grand children."

**_'And you shall die with that knowledge, as will all of them.' _**

Aro threatened. Someone gasped from the group sitting behind us. I did not turn to see whom.

"What of the wolves you have befriended Carlisle? Have you no knowledge of them too?"

Aro accused. It was clear he was building a case against us.

**_'Dig yourself a deeper hole and make this easy for me. I will not leave empty handed today.'_**

"The wolves you speak of are shapeshifters not true children of the moon. They are part human with human frailties, intelligence and do not actively hunt our kind unless provoked. We have existed peacefully with their people in our territory over a century."

"WOLVES?" Caius asked in surprise.

"You breed monsters here Carlisle. First these part humans and now wolves? Are you hoping to find a weakness to exploit among our kind to bring us to your feet?"

**_'Give me a reason Carlisle, just one reason!'_**He thought eagerly_. _

"Do you fancy yourself a creator like their foul father? This behavior shall not be tolerated. It threatens our species and our secrecy!"

Caius pointed an accusing finger at Nahuel's family. While he was speaking false accusations against our family, we were listening to Aro's thoughts as his eyes greedily took in our group.

There were only few in our group that he knew, the rest were unknown to him and all who had traveled with him. Alice had found people the Volturi didn't have a hold over to stand with us. He was worried about the ones he didn't know, eager to find out what gifts they had.

He cataloged all the gifts he had with his group and those he lost over the years; including the girl who could absorb other's gifts that died when our family fought Maria and Victoria.

His eyes moved over Alice, Edward, Benjamin and Rosalie. He decided he wouldn't risk losing them. However things ended today, he would walk away with their gifts. No matter who he had to go through.

His eyes met Edwards again,

**_'The shield. I must have it. Trade her for your Bella and the children. I'm sure you can find a reason. I saw from Carlisle the two of you have a difficult relationship.' _**

He proposed.

**_'Alice and you too. The rest will be spared. My offer still stands.'_**

Edward shook his head _'no'_ subtly.

**_'That is most unfortunate.'_**

Aro decided. The lines had been drawn now.


	100. Chapter 100

**Accusations II**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Caius, I do not create life or experiment with it. Until Edward's Bella, none of us knew of our possibility to father children. I have no wish for any to bow to me, human or other. Aro knows this, he knows my thoughts."

Carlisle's voice was a little louder and irritable.

"You can lie with your thoughts Carlisle, practiced as you are from living with a mind reader. I will not confirm to knowing your intentions unless you let me see." Aro sneered.

"You cannot trust him Aro! They choose to live differently from our kind and consort with humans and wolves. They deny their natural sustenance in favor of animals because of the humans they wish to be. That one even lay with his mate while she was human to bring forth these foul creatures. Their hatred of what we are knows no bounds. We should end their suffering now."

Caius latched onto Aro's words. He was passionate in his speech. I hadn't read about him speaking much.

"That, or Carlisle's desire for dominion is unparalleled. He does aim to overthrow or weaken us. Look at the army he amassed to challenge us!"

**_'Hold him to it Caius, wreck havoc!'_**

Aro encouraged, supporting Caius' attack.

"You are reaching dear Caius. You know that is not true."

Carlisle's voice was flat.

**_'It matters not. You will not live past this day for the same reason Aro fears the strength of your coven. We will end it all today.' _**Caius

"I will let you see Aro"

Carlisle kissed the top of Esme's head, ready to meet with Aro.

"No. I want to see from someone else - Someone who would know for sure." His eyes greedily invited Alice forward.

**_'I want to see whether we will succeed. Oh what wonderful things she must have seen. I must know. All the threats - all my enemies -all the gifted ones. She can lead me to them. Come young Alice, show me.'_**

Alice hesitated.

A growl erupted from Jasper as she moved forward. She turned to face him with her small hand on his chest, over the place his heart was. They stared intensely at each other for a long moment before she turned and walked away from us. I was conflicted, not knowing whether to let Aro read her or not.

**'****_Weak Carlisle, such devotion he has in these young ones yet he wastes their talent. He doesn't deserve them, they belong to me.'_**

Aro thought as he watched Alice approach his slowly.

"The last time you tried you couldn't read my children's thoughts Aro. I offer my hand."

Carlisle offered. He was uncomfortable with Alice being exposed like that as we all were. Elizabeth dug her fingers in my hair and fisted it at the back. I noticed her hand was closer to Emma that way.

**_'Please don't do anything to make him want you too sweetheart, please don't.'_**

I begged uselessly.

"Indulge me dear Carlisle." Aro dismissed my father.

I watched Jane's eyes follow Alice's every step and a furious scowl cover her features. Was she trying? I hadn't felt anything.

**_'Bella!?' _**Alice's thoughts screamed at me.

She was a step away from crashing onto my solid shield. I snatched my foot away from contact with Emma - quick enough that my shield was elastic again. Aro didn't move from the protection of his guard; instead, they parted to make way for Alice to pass.

She was still under my shield. I worried, unwilling to lift it off her. Red eyes took her in greedily.

**_'Her bindings, I cannot find them. Why can't I find them? Master will be angry' _**

Chelsea was panicked

**_'This is impossible. How does she defy me? She must burn. How is she still standing?' _**

Jane was furious

**_'She won't obey, in thought or body. There must be a shield here. I have beaten a shield before, this will be no different.'_**

Anthony let us hear the minds of the Volturi guard. The last one worried me. Could this person beat my shield?

**_'How can the mist part way for her to pass? How does she control my gift?' This is impossible!' _**

Alec was shocked to see Alice walk though the mist. He was starting to think she had another gift; which would upset his sister to lose her place as Aro's favourite.

**_'I hope she proves herself useful to me Edward. You have already failed to deliver her and the other gifted in your family peacefully. I no longer need Kate, we have one who can shock without touch. It's quite impressive really, like how I imagine an electric shock to be. I have never personally tried it.'_**

Aro shuddered. His thoughts were directed at Edward and we were all still listening.

**_'Sitted like ducks and ready for the picking. Literally!'_**

He chuckled, glancing over Alice's shoulder at our group. His face was a pleasant mask, with a smile in place and non-threatening. He was thinking all these things as he watched Alice approach.

**_'Kill her Aro, start this fight. We cannot lose. Carlisle has gathered for us those we hadn't found. He brings them like lambs to the slaughter. As soon as chaos ensues, Alec's mist will immobilize them. Whoever suspends it in the air will lose focus. A small distraction is all we need.'_**

Caius was gearing for action. I heard a tiny growl from Anthony. He was letting me know not to take my shield off his aunt. It wasn't safe.

I decided not to. I trusted Alice to let me know if I was making a mistake. We all held our breath as we watched Aro try and fail to read Alice.

He wasn't happy.


	101. Chapter 101

**Accusations III**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Ah Carlisle, young Alice defies my talent as well. Curious, your family are the only whom I cannot read. You may come forward."

Aro tried to save face.

**_'Insolence!'_**

Caius was unhappy at Aro's announcement of his failure to read our family.

"I'm afraid I have to decline Aro. The opportunity has passed."

We were all shocked at Carlisle's refusal.

**_'WHAT!'_**Aro's thoughts screamed at us.

Caius was laughing and pleased next to him.

**_'Finally, a reason to kill him and his weak family – and all other strange eyes with them._**_**How Disgusting!'**_

He thought as he took in more golden eyed vampires with us. Aro was so shocked that he delayed to react when Alice moved at full speed back to our group. Once she was with us; I moved my foot a fraction to make contact with Emma to solidify the shield again. I sighed in relief.

"Aro, my family has not broken any law. Was it wrong to find peace with the shapeshifters on our lands instead of war? Do we deserve punishment for the children born to my son and daughter? Is it wrong that my children's thoughts are kept from you?"

Carlisle asked, wanting to clarify all the Volturi were charging us with.

"It is much more saddening than that dear Carlisle."

**'****_We must make our case stronger. There shall be no question that destroying this family is just. No question on the dangers of large covens or gatherings. No acceptance of this unnatural sustenance. The ones here will bear witness. The others will be hunted and destroyed. I will erase all traces of your poor existence.'_**

Aro was livid.

He held up a hand and a small figure moved to the front of his guard between our groups.

"Dear ones, this is Tanya Denali; friend of the Cullens. She came to us accusing them of the greatest treachery."

Tanya dropped the hood of the cloak she wore. Her eyes roamed over our group unseeing. I heard her family gasp in shock. Her eyes were red.

**_'I must please my master. I must please my master. I must please my master. We will be done here with these weaklings and return to Volterra. I must please my master.'_**

Her strong mental voice reached us. The Denali's were shocked by her thoughts and lifelessness. They held firm without reacting.

"Tanya" Edward called to her lovingly.

A pang of hurt shot through my chest. A snarl left my lips before I could stop myself.

"Did you accuse me together with the others Tanya?"

Edward continued speaking to her. I growled uncontrollably and fumed - only to find I could not move. Elizabeth and Anthony's hands were held together, in contact with Emma. My children held me in place.

At the sound of his voice something in her snapped. She locked fearful eyes with him for a moment before the coldness claimed her again, but it was enough for us. Caius' loud growl filled the clearing.

'DO NOT!' He warned Edward off.

"Yes"

Tanya answered coldly. Aro smirked.

**_'A valiant attempt, but my young one's hold is strong. She is bound to me now until I have no further use for her. I learnt much from her to bring the downfall of your family. She has served her purpose.'_**

He was happy with this development; hoping to use Tanya to gain an advantage. He knew about our relationship with the Denalis.

**_'Good work Aro, now bring them to their knees.'_**

Caius encouraged hopefully. He gave Jane an angry glare. I guessed he was waiting to see us writhing in pain on the floor. The boy behind Jane stepped between them, protecting her. Interesting!

"Master Aro, I have given you the proof you need. They have broken the law and deserve to be punished. They expose themselves to humans daily, living closely with them, encouraging relations. The new one was still human when she met with many of our kind. It was wrong, she was allowed to live and I am ashamed."

Tanya spoke, pointing at us. Her head was bowed in shame.

"Carlisle only collects the gifted for his coven, so they may be stronger than yours. Look before you. Look at his army."

If I didn't know better I would have believed her - but she was being influenced.

I remembered how Caius had killed Irina in the books. Unexpectedly and quickly. Tanya was vulnerable. The look of pain on Kate and Irina's faces did me in.

I knew they would fight to get their sister back. If not today then another time in the future. They would want to avenge her. Our family would be drawn into the fight by extension. I had no desire to go through this again. So the decision was easily made.

I extended my mental shield to Tanya in hopes of breaking the gift binding her to the Volturi. I was surprised when the physical shield stayed in place, only the mental shield extended towards her as I wished it.

**_'THE SHIELD!'_**

A female voice growled loudly through her thoughts as soon as Tanya regained some control.

**_'What-what happened? Where am I? What am I wearing?'_**

Tanya was disgusted at the Volturi robe over her shoulders. She was horrified when she saw all our family and hers staring at her.

**_'_****_Help me please, help me. I-I'm sorry. What have I done? I need to go – my legs won't move, please. Edward!'_**

She was terrified, hurt and filled with regret.

"Cut her binds to them and let her go Bella, she'll be safe."

Alice spoke in a loud enough whisper for the Denalis to hear. I extended the physical shield to her and she regained control of her body. Her tear filled eyes looked us over one more time.

As soon as she ripped the Volturi cloak off her shoulders I let her go. She ran through the small opening separating our groups and disappeared.

**_'WHAT WAS THAT?_**_'_

Caius was not happy. He had every intention to kill her. He was certain that would get a reaction from the Denalis and start the fight. Jasper increased his hold on us again, muting even the most vicious growl from Kate.

Aro had watched the activity with great interest.

"You have powerful vampires in your midst Carlisle. It gives the accusation by your close friend substance. One of yours filled her with fear and caused her to flee."

Aro accused Jasper indirectly, though his thoughts were wild.

**_'How? The shield has help. Another shield? Even if her mind was free her body would have never obeyed. Multiple shields working together. Whom? They are precious, most prized. I must have them. None have escaped Getrude's hold before…_**_'_

"None of my family would be so unkind to a friend Aro; or put ourselves in a poor light before we had a chance to answer to her accusations."

Carlisle disturbed his thoughts. His voice was laced with worry for Tanya.

**'****_Really? Lets put that to a test shall we?'_**Aro clearly had a plan.

His guard brought forth a short man with a woman who clung to him for dear life. I heard Benjamin cuss and guessed it was Amun and Kebi.

"These friends of yours accuse you of coveting the gifts of their Benjamin, and enrolling his assistance in your plot to overthrow us. His Benjamin is among you is he not?"

"Yes, Benjamin is with us by choice. He still belongs to his coven. There is no plot to overthrow your rule Aro." Carlisle confirmed.

**_'But it shall be seen as such. You and your ones will burn and be forever lost in history. NO REMINDERS! Not even young Alice's gift will be spared.'_**

Aro's thoughts were venomous. A low growl started in Jasper's chest and stopped immediately when Anthony pinched him.

"Amun seems to believe this is only for show. Why is it that you have taken the sole gifted vampire in his coven. Are any more among you gifted Carlisle? What gifts do they bear? Did you steal from other covens?"

Aro had no doubt in his mind that there were other gifted vampires in our group. He hoped his words would plant a seed of doubt for those who were unsure about standing with us.

He worried that he didn't know who had gifts. And as we listened, he admitted to himself that Carlisle may not know himself.

He also admitted to knowing that Carlisle had no desire to rule. Their accusations were empty, if only for them to exert their authority over our kind. His angry thoughts were directed at Chelsea and Gertrude for failing him.

He saw that none in our group showed signs of uncertainty. Their gifts were not working, although, he did wonder whether Gertrude had bound our physical bodies in place.

His hope was laughable.

"Do you still stand to accuse Carlisle Cullen?"

Caius barked at Amun who flinched. There were two guards behind them, making sure they could not run like Tanya.

"Yes we do," Amun's voice was firm. "We believe he gathers the gifted since he took Benjamin from us."

Their thoughts were chanting to please their master like Tanya's had been.

"Amun, I did not take him from you-" Carlisle did not finish.

"The proof is right here dear _friend_." Aro barked.

"You disappoint me Carlisle. You surround yourself with a few and suddenly believe you can challenge us? Have you not learnt anything from history? The great ancients? Egyptians? Romanians? And any other insignificant uprising we eliminated in a blink of an eye? Are you next on the list dear Carlisle? You and your precious _family_!"

He sneered the last word.

He was angry now.

His voice carried an undertone of pure rage.

His thoughts and words were perfectly in sync. Those with him were visibly shaken. Jasper increased his hold on us. He refused to let any in our group show signs of fear or weakness.

He didn't want Aro to have anyone to single out in hopes of breaking our formation. No one could be in doubt. I wondered what Marcus was seeing with his gift. Did we look truly united to him with Jasper and Timothy keeping us together?

"Brother, Carlisle has fallen into temptation. Look at the army he has amassed to overthrow us. His proximity to humans threatens our secrecy. He uses his science to breed abominations. The wolf-men he protects and half vampire species. He must be stopped, together with those who stand with him. Let it be done"

Caius spoke each word clearly, passing his judgement.

Aro was more calculating.

He was back to finding ways to disband our group and keep those with gifts he wanted the most. Shock registered in his thoughts when none reacted after Cauis' words. His eyes landed on Jasper.

**_'The empath! He is holding them together. Carlisle's ignorance never tested his full potential. I did not see it. The others may be stronger than he knows too. A most dangerous grouping. If they do not join me they shall not be allowed to live. The others will see the truth of our accusations. We have one who will make them agreeable.' _**

He rested his hope on the gift that would convince everyone of our guilt.

"This is no army Caius, as you can see from the manner they present themselves. They are friends-" Carlisle tried to speak again.

"Friends? You expect us to believe when you will not let our brother see it? You should be burned for refusing him!"

Caius growled at Carlisle.

**_'What does Aro wait for? Their talents are meaningless. We should burn them all to make an example. These deceitful yellow eyes are a disgrace to our great race. They don't deserve immortality. My army will search them out and destroy them like we did the wolves; as we will have to yet again. The half mortals will fall with them. None shall dare to rise against us after this._**_'_

I firmed my shield, refusing to let anyone be harmed.

I could see the talented vampires with the Volturi trying. The small creases forming on their foreheads were followed by fury at their failure.

I didn't feel anything like I expected to. A fleeting thought worried me; whether it would hurt if anyone ran into my physical shield. Scanning the surrounding vampires, I saw hesitation on their faces. No one was thinking to attack physically, yet.

"Your hand Carlisle"

Aro pretended to be giving him another chance, though he had no intention of being fair.

**_'Satisfy my curiosity.'_**

When Carlisle didn't move he focused on Alice.

"You know what will come of this, don't you young Alice? You have seen it?"

"Yes, I have." Alice answered.

**'****_She must know they will win. She must be certain. How?'_**

Alice was making Aro nervous.

"They act upon your advice then?"

He was berating himself for wasting time talking to Carlisle instead of Alice.

"No they do not. Everyone here makes their own choices. I can only advice."

Alice was casual, speaking as though she was confirming the weather.

**_'Indeed,'_**Aro did not miss the jab aimed at him - that we didn't need anyone to control us.

"Brothers, Carlisle Cullen and those with him stand against us in this most tragic of days."

Aro stated after a long moment of contemplation. None in our group looked uncertain. Our sitting position made us look vulnerable and non-threatening. He was less confident in the gifts and numbers with him - all who had us surrounded.

He concluded that both sides would suffer heavy losses if we fought but decided it would be worth it. If only so he could secure the gifts he wanted, or see them burned when they refused him.

"Let us counsel."

I knew the sign and waited. There were no piercing shots in my head to show signs of an attack against my shield.

Silence filled the clearing as Aro and his brothers huddled in conference. I heard Jasper whisper instructions to a man sitted alone a few feet from him, in a language I did not know.

The ancients were also thinking in a language foreign to us. We waited for the judgement that was sure to be against us.


	102. Chapter 102

**Denied**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Chelsea has failed to find our bindings under the shield but the other one is strong. Her gift works differently and she has dealt with a shield before. She binds the body, mind and will to submission. She tasted your shield when you protected Tanya and is trying to find a way to break through it-"

"Can she?"

I panicked. Edward was telling us what was happening while the ancients counselled. The other family and coven members had moved to stand with us. They were disgusted with what they heard.

"Not yet, I will know when she gets close. Jane and Alec's gifts have failed. There is a female mind controller with them. She is limited to a single target at a time. Aro plans to grow her gift. She can't reach our minds. They also have an illusionist who makes you experience your worst fear. His gift is useless as it also works in the mind. The boy two steps behind Jane can burn with the touch of his palm. He is her mate."

I shuddered, understanding why he stood between Jane and Caius. Jane had found an equally terrifying mate.

"Next to him is one who can make you believe whatever she choses. She has been trying to convince our friends to believe their accusations unsuccessfully. She isn't aware of her failure yet."

"What of the masses?"

Prasad asked about the guard and others who surrounded us.

"The guard heard everything we did. Some are conflicted. Those bound by Chelsea have some independence of thought and understand fully that they have been used. Those bound by Gertrude are willed into submission, they cannot fight it. None are strong enough to break their binds." He informed

"They will be freed soon. We have one who can trap a vampire's gift within himself. A form of a shield. He is working on the two. Once their gifts are trapped within them, everyone here will be free to think and feel for themselves."

My strategic brother had the perfect counter attack. I let him know I was proud of him. He winked back.

"They too have a shield. She is young, only a few weeks old. She turns the offending vampire's gift against him. I guess we are fortunate that she still struggles with control. She has been focusing her efforts on Carlisle, myself and Alice." Edward added.

"What other gifts do they have?" Emmett asked

"They have more offensive than defensive gifts; one who can cripple by physical touch, another who can shock without touch like Kate -"

Just then a form of visible electric shock zipped toward us at lightening speed.

I gasped - but it did not reach us. It moved over the shield, shaping it as the mist and disappeared.

"That was from the one who can shock without touch. It is like electricity. He didn't appreciate being talked about."

Edward explained with a smirk.

**_'Well that was interesting. My turn!'_**

I heard from Benjamin before lightning struck the attacking vampire, burning him to ash instantly.

We all made a collective gasp. Some of the Volturi group moved uneasily, their eyes wildly searching for the one who had done that. Benjamin looked very innocent seated with Tia on his lap. I didn't know he could do that.

"Our brother Marcus votes we spare you and your family dear Carlisle."

I started in shock at Aro.

He was ignoring what had just happened and trying to take control of the situation again. I had been under the impression that they did not care much for Marcus' opinion.

**'****_They still stand, all of them. How? This is not good. It would not do to fight with those who cannot be influenced by our gifts. We would have to draw them out from the shield or lose. Too big a risk! Sulphicia!'_**

Aro was worried for his mate. There was a hint of fear as he glanced at Jane and took in the mist still swirling above us, outside my shield. He turned to look at Chelsea and the woman beside her. Whatever he was searching for he did not find.

**_'Why do the others stand with them now? What have they planned?'_**

Aro was distracted by our larger group with the family and coven leaders.

"Thank you Marcus-"

Carlisle did not finish.

"We do have sentences for the accusations brought against you"

**_'Aro and his charade! This is why he is not stong enough to lead!'_** Caius.

**_'I want peace. I need peace. Leave me be.'_**

We were surprised to hear Marcus' pained thoughts.

"You have killed one of our own!" Caius accused. **_'We should attack'_**

He was growing impatient.

**_'Easy brother, bid your time'_**

Aro warned in his thoughts uselessly. He started thinking of a plan to walk away from the confrontation without a fight. In turn, he would search out all of our group independently and bind us to him.

"He attacked first, we are even." Aro dismissed Caius.

"We offer those gifted among you Cullens a place within the ranks of our guard in exchange for your lives. The offer extends to your friends as well."

Aro came right out with it.

"And if we refuse?" Emmett asked

"Treason is punishable by death young Cullen."

"We have no wish to join the guard Aro."

Alice answered for the family.

**_'Such a waste! With her and Edward by my side I could hold the past, the present and the future in the palm of my hand. Literally!' _**

He chuckled at his joke.

"Then you leave us no choice dear Cullens, such a sad day it is"

"Wait, Aro" Garrett interrupted.

"Would it make a difference if they changed their way of life?"

He asked. We all stared at him. There was no way we were hunting humans.

**_'Interesting! They will be broken from their precious morals. Their loyalties would be easy to break and Carlisle would choose death first.'_**

"Perhaps, if they were willing," Aro gave

"Would it make a difference if they were willing to disband?"

Garrett asked again, shocking us further.

**_'Yes, that would be most convenient and of their choice. We would be seen as kind. Our trackers will hunt and eliminate them much sooner. None would be the wiser'_**

Aro's eyes shone with glee; even Caius looked interested.

"Yes young friend; that is another matter we hoped to address here."

He took advantage of the opening; too eager to notice that he had been tricked into revealing his hand.

"I see many with the Cullens who also hunt animals and reside in large covens. This is most unconventional. Our kind exist alone or in pairs; smaller groupings if they must. It is how we have remained hidden. These large groupings threaten our secrecy. They expose themselves to discovery."

Caius was so happy he could have kissed Aro right then.


	103. Chapter 103

**Denied II**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Greetings leaders,"

Youku spoke, gaining Aro's immediate attention.

"I am Youku. I have lived over two thousand years. I have my family of seven; whom have been with me seventeen centuries. In all that time we have never been in danger of exposure or detection, as you too do not know of us. How do we threaten the secrecy of our kind?"

She bowed respectfully after speaking.

Caius was experiencing mental diahrorrea. **_'Children? Family? Seven?'_**

"Pleasure to meet you, beautiful Youku. We cannot base our decisions on the experiences of a few versus our vast history. The way you live is simply unacceptable and inconducive for the survival of our species."

**_'This will be more challenging than I thought. They have planned well.'_**

Aro took in the others with golden eyes, calculating. It was easy to see our large family groupings. He stared at Alice again, concluding that she had known their wish to deny us the sustainance of our choice ahead of time.

"Animal hunting in itself is unnatural. The weak blood blinds your judgement. See what has become of the Cullens? You senses are muted to react to your natural enemy's presence and you think like the humans you seek to protect; to the extent of unsanctioned procreation. This we consider to be a weakness that paves way to endangering our kind."

I could not believe my ears. That Caius would even say that out loud was beyond comprehension.

**_'Ah Caius, brother you have lost us our edge!'_**

Aro was disappointed in him.

His lips pressed in a thin line taking all of our reactions in.

There were loud discussion in both our group and the Volturi's group surrounding us. Whichever way it was said, the unfairness and level of control the Volturi wanted to exert over us was unwelcome.

Aro took in the change in the atmosphere, wondering why his guard had broken formation. Why they were undisciplined and speaking against them.

I guessed Jasper's friend had broken the Volturi guard hold on them.

The guards with Jane and the leaders still maintained their position, but they had all shrunk within themselves. Their hands and faces were hidden deep within their cloakes.

They were afraid to be touched.

Jane and her mate had moved three feet from Caius, further away from Aro.

**_'What is the meaning of this?'_** Aro wondered.

He was afraid.

He hadn't been touching anyone and had no answers. His eyes landed on Carlisle first, asking himself whether my father had it in him to outsmart him.

He moved onto Edward, who was smirking in satisfaction holding me and Elizabeth. It annoyed Aro. Alice was no better, cuddled into Jasper's side smiling widely.

**_'What is the meaning of this? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?'_**

"Silence!" Caius ordered.

He too was confused as to what was happening.

"Forgive me Caius, it is most unfair to dictate how we must live and feed. Let the animal drinkers choose their way as we do. The taste is foul but they have never exposed us over ages?"

One of the male vampires with them asked. His voice carried over the noise.

"You dare question me Jonah? You forget your place!"

Caius challenged, baring his teeth.

"It is you who has forgotten your place my lord."

A beautiful elderly female closer to the front contradicted.

"How do you deny that the accused ability to survive differently is not a weakness? How is procreation a weakness when not even dear Athenodora could give you an heir?"

I guessed she was very familiar with the Volturi to speak with Caius like that.

"IT IS NOT OUR WAY!" Caius stood his ground.

The noise increased at his stubbornness. Aro had moved further back to their group while Caius moved forward in defense of his skewed view of the world. Marcus stood alone in the small space Tanya used to disappear; watching quietly.

"Much of what is, is not our way."

A deep voice silenced the clearing. The elderly man walked slowly towards a startled Caius. He was tall with silver grey hair and beard.

"Dear Marcus, how good to see you old friend. Aro, Caius." He greeted

There was an actual smile on Marcus' face.

"These tribunals are not our way. The turning of children is not our way. The unnecessary killings of cattle are not our way. The deceit of trusted leaders is not our way. You disgrace the throne of those who ruled long before the Romanians. Even the Egyptians were better. Have you no shame?"

He scolded.

"They risk us Galileo" Caius argued like a petulant child.

"No they do not! As it is, your gluttony within the walls of your city has drawn much suspicion from the humans who watch over you. You risk us with your greed to collect gifts among immortals!"

His eyes pierced at Aro.

"You risk our very survival!"

He stared Caius down.

"Galileo please, leave us to rule over our kind as we deem best. We shall consult with the council only when there is a need." Aro

Whoever this vampire was, the Volturi had great respect for him.

"I am Aro. As a last favour to you I will tell you this. Each one here has heard your every thought. Each one here knows of your deceit and pretences. You have no hold over them any longer. I leave here with a light heart. That which I have always warned has come to pass. The others now see. Marcus old friend, shall we?"

Marcus nodded and both disappeared into the darkness.

And just like that, the Volturi trio was broken.

I wondered if Aro would send Dimitri after them.

**_'How? Wha-What I am thinking? Impossible! A gift? One among them? Do they know our true intentions here or is it clever deceit?'_**

Aro was very nervous, his eyes scanning our group and those he brought.

**_'None have reacted unexpectedly nor affronted by my thoughts. It is not possible they know.'_**

He was rolling the idea of being exposed over and over in his mind; and it unsettled him. He thought of many things - mostly unfair ways in which he ruled; acquired and disposed of vampires.

How he had kept others obedient to him against their will for decades, centuries even - until he found better toys. He remembered how he stood by many times and let Caius kill innocents because it kept him happy and loyal. And Marcus…

His thoughts muted immediately after he remembered his blood sister. All of us were in quiet shock listening to him remember.

**_'My thoughts?!'_**

Caius mused, taking in the uncontrolled crowd with new eyes.

He glanced at Aro and sighed in relief.

**_'Not Aro. He does not know, though it won't be long. How much do they know? It is no secret that I am ruthless. That cannot surprise anyone; but my plans….No one can know' _**

Whatever Caius' plans were, he was well practiced to not think of them. A defense learnt from living with Aro for so long. He was confident he had been able to hide them from Aro and us.

"We have heard it all Aro. We the council, know the truth."

The one named Jonah decided to put them out of their misery. His voice was laced with disbelief and disgust.

Aro's mate stood next to him with her head bowed in shame.

The guard had moved further away from them, except Jane and her Mate.

Felix hovered in the background next to another female, Athenodora.

Alec had his eyes locked with Jane, having a silent conversation. He was seated on the snow covered ground a little away to our side. His mist had disappeared.

"Oh, what a day!"

"The day they fall."

The Romanians bounced into the clearing casually.

**"CARLISLE! IS THIS WHAT YOU HAVE BROUGHT UPON US**?**" **

Aro roared, assuming they were with us and that we were doing their bidding.

"They are not with us."

Carlisle answered calmly though it was clear he did not want to speak to Aro any longer.

"We have come for the gathering"

"Indeed! We are of the same kind!"

The Romanians answered for themselves.

"LEAVE! No one wants you here. If you all think we are terrible leaders you will be no better under the Romanians!"

Aro growled

"But you are the terrible and deceitful"

"Yes you are"

Tweedle-dim and tweedle-dum were creepy…but frank.

"We are better than you ever were" Caius stood with Aro, growling at them.

"Still you fall"

"And come to join the fallen, down here"

Caius sprung to attack the Romanians but Jane had them on the ground writhing uncontrollably in pain first.

I guessed she had chosen her place. She'd remain with Aro. It was horrible to listen to their screams and watch them crippled in unnatural positions on the ground.

No one moved or said anything to stop their suffering.

Jane looked satisfied when she thought they'd had enough.


	104. Chapter 104

**Plans**

**_Bella's POV_**

Aro was pleased. He still had someone valuable. He hadn't lost it all, though he wondered whether Jane would stay with him for long.

"Yes, my mate and I will stay master. You have been most kind to me over the years."

Jane answered his thoughts, shocking him.

Aro smiled in approval. His confidence was returning.

"Do any among you still pledge loyalty to the Volturi?"

His question was directed at the group he had brought with him. No one answered. I worried Jane would torture them but she didn't.

"Alec, Dimitri, Chelsea?"

Aro's hope plummeted again. They all shook their heads _'no'_ with blank masks. Alec still had eyes locked on his sister. I imagined they were hurting to be on different sides.

"Ungrateful, insignificant, insufferable children! You think the Cullens will do a better job? They are already corrupt and will dig deeper into the pit. We are your rulers! The most successful of our race since the beginning of time. Is this how you repay us?"

Caius was livid.

**_'Weaklings!'_**

"We have no need for rulers of your calibre dear Caius. Forgive us, but this is where it ends."

The woman who had spoken earlier addressed him again. Her sympathy and kindness reminded me of Esme and Carmen's mannerism. I was truly curious about her and the council mentioned. I always thought the Volturi rulead alone. I wondered how it worked, whether Carlisle had known.

None of us had noticed the Romanians move.

All we heard was a screeching sound of metal tearing - a vampire dismembered - a female with the Volturi cloak on.

**_'_****_GETRUDE!'_**

Aro and Cauis' thoughts confirmed.

They did not care much to avenge her, neither did Jane.

The Romanians tore her into tiny bits and disappeared with pieces of her in their arms; feeling vindicated. It seemed they were settling an old score. Edward sighed deeply in relief next to me.

"My family and I have no wish to rule over anyone. We only lay claim to our territory in the Olympic Peninsula. There we wish for all our kind to respect our ways and not hunt the humans if it can be helped. We also ask that none provoke the wolf people there. We wish to live in peace with you all."

Carlisle addressed the awkward silence over the clearing.

"There will be chaos without law. There must be order."

Aro stated. His thoughts were muted. He learnt fast.

"Yes, there must be order, but not by way of your rule."

Another challenged from the Volturi group surrounding us. Discussions broke out again in smaller groups.

"Then whose nomad? Yours?"

Cauis growled.

"I have no wish to rule. I am a wanderer and wish to remain as such. None rule over me."

The wild nomad stared Caius down bravely.

"Do you all have such short memories? What of the disputes we settled for you? The plaques we protected you from? The immortal children - territory wars of the south - insatiable newborns who flattened entire civilizations irresponsibly? Is all we have done for our race so little that you would cast us aside?"

Aro tried an emotional approach to gain support.

"We view in reverence all you have done to shape our world into what it is today. But we also know the cost we paid to get us here. You have grown greedy beyond what we can meet. The well you drown in has reached its bottom. The rules you have led us to believe you enforce do not apply to you. Here, we have seen and heard the truth. You do not deliver justice but death and destruction. Even among yours, there is no loyalty. How do you ask it of us to follow the path you have paved?"

Siobhan asked in her soft spoken voice.

"Dear Siobhan, I will not deny what you have learnt here. We are creatures of greed in nature; perhaps more than most. To some of you we are beyond pardon. But hear me dear ones, there are very good reasons we had been placed in power to maintain order among our kind. We had the will to do it; to discipline - to kill - to pardon and supervise. It is not an easy task. It takes a certain partiality to carry that responsibility. If not us, then who among you will carry it?"

Aro responded to Siobhan. He wasn't going down without a fight.

We were not privy to his thoughts anymore.

Caius was pleased, sold on Aro's words. He didn't care that Aro made them appear to be begging, so long as they stayed in power.

"Let others carry it. Any among us who will not enslave others to service and take away their choice. Any among us who do not seek to destroy because they cannot inspire loyalty in their followers. Any ruler, but one who is intolerant because others are different. Most highly, any of us who do not wish to be worshipped."

A tiny vampire female spoke up. She stood at the back of our group, under my shield. It wasn't so much her words that captured my attention, but the person who stood next to her.

To her left was a blue eyed, red haired half-vampire girl child. She was still young. Her head came just below her mother's bust. Her sparkling blue eyes darted between Elizabeth and Anthony in my family's arms. I smiled widely at them. Another human mother who had survived her baby's birth and the change. It was almost too hard not to run to them and make friends. I felt Edward's hands wrap around me lovingly. He felt the same way.

"And who among you is as virtuous? The Cullens?"

Cauis challenged in mock laughter.

"No, not us" Carlisle

"Yes Carlisle, exactly you,"

Siobhan contradicted. At the look on Carlisle's face she continued.

"I know you do not wish to rule over our kind friend, that is not what I mean. Here, there are many who share your kindness and hold the wisdom of ages. There are others who share your ways and desire to exist peacefully with other beings. Those who will give before they take and do not look at others as possessions or conquests. All of us - no matter our ways; respect life. Perhaps our own first, as is our sense of self-preservation. I believe what the young one meant was that we need leaders who can inspire us to follow their example."

Silence!

"Don't be naïve dear Siobhan. Kindness, tolerance and leaders who cannot enforce their laws will lead to our downfall. We are strong creatures of instinct, selfish and dominant. Carlisle will fail to stop any from exposing our superiority to the cattle we feed from. He would fail to confront and eliminate a disorderly vampire or knowing human. He would fail to stop others from creating these half-mortal children; or deny any female here an immortal child because he, himself has children. He is driven by compassion and tenderness. Are you willing to leave the fate of our race in his incapable hands?"

Aro challenged

"Aro, you misunderstand. Our laws must be upheld and enforced to keep the peace, and preserve our way of life. We-"

"Who made the laws? Why must we obey the laws of lawless leaders?"

A young boy interrupted from the group with Aro.

"Child, our laws are as old as time itself. They were made and enforced by the very first of our kind. A species as needy as ours would never survive discovery by those we depend on for survival."

Another vampire reprimanded the boy.

"But they are not here anymore. Someone killed them. Someone will always be more greedy and daring to take control and rule over us. And why should we maintain the law of secrecy? We are stronger and better than humans. We should not be hiding from them."

The boy argued. He looked no older than fifteen in physical age.

**_'Yes, we should rule over them. One ruler over all beings; vampire, wolf, human, animal and other'_**

Caius' real desire was laid bare to all of us; even Aro and his mate were shocked.

Silence!

"No, that shall never be. Unlike other creatures of this earth, we only have a singular source of sustainance; blood! Others here have a different preference of the source but it is the same. If humans discovered our existence and fought back, there will be a pandemonium of great proportions.

They will discover our weakness to fire and find a way to burn us. We will retaliate by hunting them. It will be war - but that will only mean less blood to sustain us. The humans will die. We will all try to get as much blood as we can before it is all gone. We will fight amongst ourselves for it. In the end, we will all lose. There will be nothing left."

The woman with Emse-like mannerisms answered Caius' thoughts in disappointment. She was also responding to the boy's question.

"Yes; No matter what has happened here, our laws must be kept." Carlisle added

"Who will enforce them?"

Dimitri asked, looking for an answer from Siobhan

"You all must." She said simply.

"All of us are keepers of our laws. We have seen how power led our leaders to distraction and greed. If none here - like I - have no wish to see others as great fall, then I suggest we all take the responsibility to safekeeping our world."

Siobhan proposed.

There was uneasiness about what she was suggesting among the gathered vampires.

"That is too much a responsibility dear Siobhan; one that even you could not carry. You do not have the disciplinarians or enforcers to ensure it." Lucas

"Yes friend I do not. You have claim to territory, yes?" She asked

"Why don't you look over your territory dear Lucas. Would it be too much to keep others from killing carelessly in your territory? Could you not do that for our continued peaceful existence?"

I smiled, starting to understand where Siobhan was leading to. It was brilliant.

Lucas stared at her in contemplation.

**_'NEVER!' _**

Caius was disagreeing in thought as his head shook from side to side.

"What about you Prasad? Youku dear one? Carlisle dear friend? You have large families. The shared responsibility cannot be a burden to ones as resourceful as you."

Siobhan continued selling her idea to vampires who were frozen in quiet thought.

"Dear Aro, I know none with us with you harm."

She spoke for our group.

"We would leave you to Volterra, even all of Italy if you wish it. You have maintained strict control there for a long time. It would be easy. But you cannot claim rule over our kind any longer."

She finished.

I was super impressed.

**_'NO!'_**

Caius growled, glancing at Aro to check his reaction.

**_'We will not be dictated to! This will not pass!_**

"You speak of those with covens and territories M'am. What 'bout us who do not want to belong to anyone? You gon' force us to yo' way?"

An ashblond male asked from the group behind us. There were murmurings around us, I guessed from other nomads.

"No dear friend. I only ask the ones who claim territory to maintain order in their territories. Those who chose to wander may continue to do so, so long as we all obey our laws."

Her answer seemed to pacify him.

**_'A weak startegy' _**_Caius_ thought

"What of the unclaimed territories?"

The man next to the ashblond male asked

"They will remain unclaimed until one decides to claim them. Should the need arise to use force to ensure obedience to our laws, we will all take collective action, within reason. It is our duty which does not rest on one but all."

I remembered from the books that Carlisle suspected Siobhan to have a gift of influence over outcomes, which she didn't believe. I wondered if she knew that now. She was magnificent in her quiet way, proposing a workable solution for all.

I glanced at Carlisle. His jaw was on the ground in what I could only assume to be shock. Alice caught my eye and winked. I noticed Emma had a toe of her bare foot in subtle contact with Siobhan's heel.

Alice! Of course. My sneaky, meddling, all seeing sister was at work.

No one spoke to oppose Siobhan and no one asked questions. We were all aware of Caius' growing incredulity at the turn of events. His thoughts were very loud. Aro's thoughts were muted. He had no fight in his eyes. If I could guess, I'd say he was grateful to still be standing with his mate unharmed.

"Fools! This will never work. None shall abide by your wishes. This is the influence of Carlisle Cullen! His wish, spoken through the silly woman. Why can't you see that?"

Caius barked at all of us. He had finally lost it.

"Dear Caius, it will work. The least we can do is try it; unless another here has a better way."

Siobhan stared him face on.

"And when it fails? Will the price be satisfying to you woman?"

He growled at Siobhan

"It is not only my price to pay; it is all of ours." She answered calmly.

The growl that had started building in Caius filled the clearing with a roar.

He coiled and sprung at Siobhan, only to crash loudly against my shield. It sounded like two boulders crashing together or deep thunder.

He fell onto the ground with a comical look of shock on his face.

No one had moved. Everyone who had known of my shield knew that it could solidify now.

Aro's mouth hung open, but none of his thoughts reached us.

Unexpectedly, Athenodora ran to Caius and held his head to her lap on the ground. She hadn't moved or made a sound this whole time. She looked lovingly into his eyes - which were filled with unparalleled rage, confusion and determination.

"Will someone show mercy upon us; please, end it."

She spoke in a voice that sounded like heavenly bells. It was the most entrancing sound I had heard with my new ears.

It took Caius a moment to comprehend what she had said.

The look of shock that overcame him didn't last long as lightning burnt them both to ash in front of our eyes.

Silence!


	105. Chapter 105

**Punishment and Agreements**

**_Bella's POV_**

Aro noticed that all eyes on him and Jane after Caius and Athenodora's ashes were blown away by sudden wind.

While his face registered shock and slight grief; his mate's registered a calm relief and acceptance. Jane's was a blank mask. She was looking at our group. Felix looked lost hovering behind the two Volturi mated pairs.

"It is done."

Aro broke the shocked silence with a whisper.

"It is done."

He repeated a little louder.

"The Volturi accept Caius' death. There will be no retaliation."

"We would never have allowed any retaliation Aro. Though we are peaceful, we will act when we must. Do any of you still believe we do not have the will to enforce our laws then? You would never know when to expect death - never see your enforcer coming - never get a chance to fight for your life."

Siobhan spoke gently

"Then how will we know that the enforcer is fair to punish those who truly deserve it?"

Jane's mate asked. I realised he was also a young boy, most likely the same age as she and Alec.

"Perhaps if none can act alone; unless it is wholly unavoidable. Would that be acceptable? My territory is large and close to the territory of Youku, and Master Lee. Shall we not each send one to see to the fair execution of rulebreakers close to our homes? We will be most at risk if any are discovered close to us. Our covens will take responsibility for mainland China and surrounding islands."

Xaiwen suggested. He spoke very slowly for a vampire. It was clear he hardly spoke English unless it was necessary.

"Would that be fair?"

Siobhan asked the group at large, none contradicted.

"Who else here claims territory? Must we now mind where we choose to go?" Mary asked.

"We claim the territoy here. The Cullens lay claim to the North-West Pacific Peninsula. There is none we know of in Canada." Kate spoke up.

"My mate and I have been in between Atlanta and New York areas a few years, and she wishes to remain there."

A male vampire among our group stated, holding his mate to his side.

"Our home is in Surat, India. Our family is large. We shall take responsibility for all of India." Prasad offered

"Our coven claims the area from Egypt to the Ethiopias"

Benjamin spoke up. He was staring at Amun, waiting for his challenge.

"We claim Arabia"

The other half-mortal child's mother stated

"Eastern Russia"

Another vampire spoke up from the group with the Volturi.

"There is a coven that lay claim to Mexico and another further South in Argentina. We will tell them of things seen here when we see them next."

Another male who was with the Volturi group informed.

"Our dear Zafrina and her sisters claim the Amazon as their home." Siobhan stated

"We are from the centre of Africa. We go South; never North."

The fierce dark skinned woman stated. I realized she was the leaded of her coven.

"We claim the Australias, our friends claim New Zealand and surrounding islands. We are close together, we will help." Lucas offered

"The Volturi, Romanian, Russian coven and ours will take responsibility for central Europe" Siobhan finalised.

"All of you who choose to stay wanderers may come and go as you always have. Do not be alarmed. These territories have belonged to the old covens for centuries if not longer. It is only now that you know." She added.

There were quiet discussions among the groups. No one raised any questions or concerns. An hour passed before Siobhan asked for collective agreement among the gathered vampires.

All agreed to try self governance.

The larger families and covens elected a disciplinarian from each group. Jasper, Garrett and the male vampire from the New York area agreed to guard the North America region. There were enough of us to support them.

The three and other disciplinarians could be called upon to other areas if the danger was too great.

Emma decided to join the group, to represent her kind's interest.

Siobhan advised caution to all big families and warned against territory wars like Maria had led. She vowed intolerance and heartlessness to any who acted to destabilise our world.

There were three laws to be kept; the secrecy of our existence, no immortal children and no wrongful creation of half-vampire children.

"The Volturi should not go unpunished. They destroyed others before them ruthlessly. They deserve the same treatment!"

A tall skinny male vampire demanded, as he moved from the back of the surrounding Volturi group to the front. He stood right in front of Aro, Sulphicia, Jane and her mate without fear. I wondered what they had done to him.

"What would be a fitting punishment friend?" Siobhan asked

"Take from them what they hold dear,"

Venom laced the words of the accusing male vampire. He was bitter. I wondered how he came to follow Aro's group here.

"Please, not her."

Aro pulled Sulphicia protectively behind him. Jane and her mate made no move. They still stood standing side by side.

The male vampire laughed.

"You beg like a coward yet you took pleasure in destroying the Romanian leaders' mates and other beings. You took pleasure in destroying all who fought with the Egyptian coven and denied the survivors any addition to their covens for millenia. Aro, you deserve the worst kind of punishment."

He stated in disgust.

"Friend, the Volturi fell of their own dealings and greed. There was no war, no takeover. Marcus has left. Caius is gone. Aro will live. He - like the Vladimir of the Romanians, Amun of the Egyptians and Galileo of the ancients - will remain living reminders of our history.

I am inclined to allow Aro to keep his mate. She gives him purpose. He will only live for her going forward. Without her by his side…"

Siobhan couldn't express the monster Aro would become if he is backed in a corner with nothing to lose. He was very cunning and a practiced manipulator. Siobhan wanted to restrict him with a driving need for his mate's safety and survival.

We all understood.

"Jane, like any here may choose to spend the rest of her existence in Volterra. We do not dictate how others should live when there is no violation of the law. Do you understand friend?" She asked

"Unfortunately!"

The man gritted through his teeth. He understood as we all did why Sulphicia could not be destroyed by our gathered group, at this time.

Aro looked , his thoughts were muted.

"Peace friend; he will carry the same restrictions as those he imposed on the ones before him. Dear Aro, you may not add more to your coven. Jane and her mate may remain with you but shall never be replaced if they should choose to leave. You and your mate shall never leave the walls of Volterra. You will continue to feed as you had before, without the hunt."

Aro nodded, accepting the restrictions placed on him.

"There is one more thing Aro. The coven leaders here all agree that this punishment is just and fair; for your coven's safety and that of all here. You shall be relieved of some of your memory and all that you know about others, which may tempt you to rebuild in retaliation against us someday. You must see how necessary this is, dear friend. We wish for all here to live free of fear when we leave here."

Aro's eyes bulged out of their sockets in shock and fear.

We heard his thoughts when he could not control them. He valued his knowledge more than anything. Without it, he would truly be powerless. The only other person he had shared much with was Caius, and he was no more.

Seeing his vulnerability displayed before them, a few voices shouted their agreement in support of the punishment.

Christina moved towards him. I let her pass through the edge of the solid shield effortlessly. Aro had started moving backwards, taking his mate with him. He begged uselessly in his thoughts to be left alone. He knew he had no hope of escape.

True fear was the only emotion on his face.

He eyed Jane desperately, but she did nothing. Her head was hung down. Christina touched her fingers lightly to his forehead before he fell to the ground. Aro looked like someone having a fit. He shook mildly on the floor staring into space. Minutes passed while we watched.

Sulphicia fussed over him. Jane had stretched her tiny hand over Suphicia's shoulder in comfort. Soon as he came to he sprung to his feet; righting his mate to stand with him.

His eyes were locked with Siobhan.

"Aro, do you remember the terms of your sentence?" She tested.

"Yes dear Siobhan I do."

**_'Keep to Volterra. Do not add to my coven. Dear Jane may leave someday, and is never to be replaced. Do not gather information that grants me dominion over another.'_**

His thoughts reached us again.

He no longer remembered to keep them muted.

He was vulnerable again.

"Then we are in agreement" Siobhan was satisfied.

The strenuous day was starting to wear us down. The children were becoming restless from all the tension. I noticed Elizabethhad her finger extende to Emma's arm. I wondered what part he compulsion played in the events of the day.

"Have we concluded our business here?" Siobhan asked all in general.

There was a humm of agreement with some already disappearing into the darkness. The group surrounding us thinned quickly.

Alec was standing with Jane and her mate, a faid distance from Aro - saying his goodbyes. Felix and Dimitri left with him. They looked lost, like they didn't know what to do with themselves now that their masters were no more. Dimitri searched our large group once more, I guess trying to find our minds.

Aro wasn't sure whether to go or stay to speak to us some more.

"You may go dear Aro,"

Siobhan answered his doubtful thoughts. Jane and her mate followed after him.

I kept my shield in place, protecting everyone who had stood with us.

It was a while before someone asked loudly to be let out of the invisible wall, making us all chuckle. I broke skin contact with Emma.

Some of our group left right away.

Jasper stood aside talking with the gifted vampire who had helped trap with Chelsea and Gertrude's gifts within them.

Alice was speaking quietly with Christina and Timothy.

Carlisle and Esme were engaged with their old and new friends.

Emmett and Rose were engaged with Peter, Charlotte, Benjamin and Tia.

Edward explained to the Denalis that Tanya would be gone for a long time. She would travel aimlessly alone until she can forgive herself, and only then will she go back to the family. Alice had seen a vision of her returning to them. That was certain.

They were comforted and I was relieved.

It was a better turnout that in the books when they lost a family member forever. Edward excused us and led our small family through the crowd to meet with the couple who had the girl half-vampire child.


	106. Chapter 106

**_The Exodus_**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Hello, I am Edward Cullen. This is my Bella, our Anthony and Elizabeth"

Edward greeted them. The man stood a foot behind the mother and daughter pair.

"Hello Edward Cullen. This is my mate Riyad. I am Bertha and this is our Taja."

She gestured to her family as she spoke. The man made no move to come closer though he greeted us.

"Will you please visit with us at our home not far from here. We woul'd like to meet and talk with you properly before you leave."

I asked, eager for them to agree.

The woman who had seemed very confident was suddenly unsure. He hand squeezed her daughters shoulder while we waited for their answer.

"If not today, could we visit Arabia sometime soon to find you?"

Edward offered an alternative. I assumed there was something he heard in their thoughts. Anthony was not letting me hear anything.

"Please,"

Anthony added his tiny voice. I hadn't noticed his eyes glued to the girl Taja. A familiar feeling of protectiveness knotted at the pit of my stomach. I held Elizabeth tighter to me, checking for any signs that she was bonding to anyone there.

The man spoke softly in his native tongue before Bertha nodded.

"We will talk with you now. It seems our Taja would like to meet others like her."

Her eyes were looking past us at Nahuel's family.

"Thank you, please follow us."

Edward didn't wait to tell the family we were leaving. We all followed him and Anthony in the lead to out cottage.

The children immediately took Taja to their rooms and we stayed with her parents. I was unsure how to proceed.

"Thank you for coming here to stand with our family today." Edward started

"The other one, Alice; was very convincing. She told us we would find others like Taja here. She said that if we didn't come we would die soon."

Bertha explained.

"I am happy we never have to worry about our children's safety."

Edward comforted.

"No we don't. That is good." Bertha agreed.

The silence that followed was awkward. We listened while the children played from the other rooms in the house.

"How old is Taja?" I asked.

"She is four now." Bertha smile proudly.

"The others can share important information with you about what to expect of her growth. We have learnt much from them."

Edward offered.

Their eyes shone with interest. It was the first open reaction from Bertha's mate.

"We would appreciate that. It has been very confusing. We feared she may die soon and leave us."

Bertha spoke with sadness.

"No she won't. She will live a very long life."

I comforted, gaining a smile from her.

"May I ask why you drink from animals?" She asked.

Edward answered her in full about our chosen lifestyle. Their family followed a traditional vampire diet. They listened but showed no interest in trying it themselves. A few more questions followed of the topic until we heard a knock at the door.

Elizabeth and Anthony reached it before us, jumping into Alice and Jasper's arms. Alice placed Elizabeth down to hug Taja on her way to sit with us.

"You should take Taja to meet grandma and grandpa at the house you two. Nahuel and his family are there too."

She sent the kids away. Bertha panicked when Taja followed after them out without second thought.

"It's alright Bertha, they are safe. There are only friends at the house."

Alice assured.

"I wanted to come and thank you for speaking today. I understand it couldn't have been easy."

She extended our gratitude to Bertha.

"I could not do nothing." She replied.

He mate took her twitching hand in his to give her some comfort. She was nervous with Taja out of sight.

"Can she hunt by herself?"

I asked before I had thought to.

"Yes, she does. She has always."

Bertha answered with a look of confusion on her face.

"The twins have not killed for themselves yet, we always help. They also eat human food when we can't take them."

Bertha was shocked to hear this.

"Bertha, my Jasper has something to tell you all."

Alice spoke up taking his hand. Edward held me tighter too. It made me nervous.

"Taja is Anthony's mate."

Jasper didn't bother sugar coating it.

A growl erupted from Riyad. "NO!"

"She is much too young" Bertha supported him.

"I agree, Anthony is but a few months old. They can wait."

I added my thoughts.

"Of course, we just wanted to tell you all. They are only fascinated with each other for the moment. It will grow stronger quicker as their kind grow and mature fast."

Jasper brushed us off, taking Alice with him out the door.

I planned to ask Edward what he heard from everyone's thoughts about this development. It was clear I was left out.

"Please know that our family extend all our resources to yours for that reason. Our son would want it."

Edward offered.

"You don't have to"

Bertha declined but her mate interrupted; speaking to her in their language. Fury flashed across her face before it became a blank mask.

"We accept dear friend"

He mate spoke for them. Edward nodded.

"Perhaps we should go to the house and meet with the others before you go. You can ask them anything you want about Taja."

Edward suggested. We all ran the short distance to the house together. I couldn't ask him anything.

The house was full.

All of the vegetarian families were gathered there; together with Heulen's family, the Irish Coven, the Amazon's, Benjamin and Tia, Peter and Charlotte and the Australian pair that travelled with Lucas.

We arrived on time to say our goodbyes to everyone. This took several hours.

Bertha and Riyad were engaged in deep conversation with Heulen and Nahuel away from the group. Slowly, our guests started to leave; the Indian family, Youku's family and Xaiwen's family first.

The Amazon's, Lucas' family and his New Zealand friends were next. Others followed shortly after. Heulen and her family shared an emotional goodbye. They had truly come together during their time with us.

We also learnt that Sophia had found a mate among the visiting vampires. He had stayed behind at the clearing to wait for her. Benjamin and Peter, together with their mates left for Egypt. They assured Carlisle they were going to make peace with Amun.

Riyad and Bertha thanked us before they said their goodbyes. I noticed Alice had given them a carry bag to take with. Anthony came to sit on my lap. He was visibly upset.

In the end, only the Denali and Irish covens remained.

"Well Alice, that was an interesting turn of events."

Eleazar stated gaining a huge smile from my sister.

"A most surprising outcome dear Siobhan," Carlisle enquired.

"Your daughter informed of a frightening concequence otherwise my friend. She made it impossible not to listen. After she visited, Galileo too came to see me. We made our way here soon after that. I have no doubt Alice would have found others to send after me."

She chuckled, it was forced.

"Who is Galileo? I don't know of him." Carlisle asked.

"He is an ancient dear Carlisle, much older than the first known Egyptian coven. It was they who destroyed most of the ancients. The Volturi finished the remaining ones, leaving only Galileo and another of his coven. The Romanians killed his companion. He is alone."

Siobhan informed.

"Why did he leave with Marcus?" Kate asked

"Marcus was friend to Galileo long before he created Aro and Caius as a gift to his mate."

We gasped in shock.

"When they formed the Volturi coven, Galileo left Marcus' side. As the least violent of the Volturi; Marcus was Galileo's preferred leader but Aro and Caius wouldn't have it. Galileo told me Aro killed his own blood sister; who was mate to Marcus so he could bring him down. I was truly shocked."

Needless to say, we were shocked to hear Marcus created Aro and Caius.

"I did not ask him to visit you Siobhan. He came on his own."

Alice contradicted Siobhan's assumption.

"He has a gift, I think. He just knows things that will happen; not quite like Alice. His' is knowledge without anything to support it."

Edward informed

"I will agree with you Edward. He told me what I needed to do here today."

Siobhan confirmed, lost in thought.

"He advised strongly against engaging the Volturi in a fight; that was their strength. We had to fight with words."

"They might not have been so strong in a fight. We were shielded."

Emmett smiled

"They might have. The female, Gertrude, would have broken through the shield. Alice saw it twice in a vision. That was before the Romanians made their presence known."

Edward corrected. I was shocked and frightened.

The idea of our children being there when my shield failed made me shiver.

"Where did they take her?" Esme asked

"Oh, they will torture her a few hundred years and burn her eventually."

Alice shrugged like it was no big deal. The imagery was disturbing.

"Do you trust Aro Siobhan? He still has Jane with him." Rosalie asked

"The Volturi respected Galileo for his gift. He gave them much guidance over the years. That is how they knew to stand against the creation of immortal children and stop our wars before they exposed us to humans. Unlike the Romanians, they followed his guidance and maintained the law of secrecy for our kind. He had warned them of their downfall the day they formed the Volturi coven. It came in different forms many times over the years and they always acted to prevent it. That is how they have stayed in power so long. Aro's decision to back down today was a result born from expectation. He knew had come; and that he had played his hand wrong this time."

"What of the others who stood with the Volturi? I never saw them before. Who are the _council_?"

My father asked.

"According to Galileo, no ruling coven has been without advisors. He was advisor to the Egyptians, Romanians and the Volturi covens through time. They are never known, heard of or seen. Their duty is only to advise friend, the ruling coven is left to rule. I was shocked to learn that they had come and spoke during proceedings. It is, unheard of."

Siobhan seemed to be deep in thought.

"Christina took care of Jane's memories and other key Volturi guard. They truly have a chance to start over. They will remember their glory days and today of course, but not key information that will help them regroup. From Aro, she took much more."

Alice added

"When did she do that?" Emmett asked in shock.

"Since the moment I met up with her when we left here. We came across the Volturi guard three times. They were scouts for Aro while he was collecting his followers. They have no memory of it."

Alice was smug but none in our family thought their carelessness was wise.

"Relax, it's over and it worked out."

She rolled her eyes at us.

"We must leave now dear friends. I know we must. The answers I gave you now were exactly what I needed to impart. Thank you for your hospitality."

Siobhan suddenly stood. We took turns to hug her, her mate and Maggie goodbye.

"Siobhan, you will see Galileo and Marcus again soon."

Alice informed, smiling widely.

"I look forward to it dear Alice."

She led her coven as they disappeared into the darkness.

"Alice, are you sure Tanya is alright?"

Irina asked suddenly.

"She is, and will be until she comes back to Denali Irina. I have seen her happy again with you all."

I noticed Alice did not include our family in the picture.

"We should leave you all to enjoy some peace. Thank you for helping our sister today."

Kate stood with Garett. The rest of their coven followed. She was now in charge with Tanya gone. Once they were out of earshot I locked eyes with my pixie of a sister.

"Spill it!" I ordered

"What Bella?"

"Everything Alice" Edward supported me.

"Today? Now?" She played innocent.

"NOW!"

The whole family demanded. Anthony and Elizabeth were sleeping on the makeshift floorbed by the fireplace. I had all my family protected under the shield.


	107. Chapter 107

**Answers**

**_Bella's POV_**

"First I must apologize"

Alice started; her voice all serious. Jasper lifted her on his lap and curled his arms around her protectively.

Our family was whole. We had survived our last test from the books with an incredible outcome.

My eyes strayed to Esme, who was cuddled to Carlisle's side. She had a small smile on her lips. Her face was impossibly more beautiful. She no longer carried any worry for the family. Next to her, my father looked every bit the twenty-three year old he was.

Rosalie had her long legs stretched on the seat she shared with Emmett. Her head was on his lap. She didn't care about the state of her hair then. My beautiful child-like brother was enjoying the moment, running his huge hands the length of her hair.

Jasper was the only one who looked exhausted. He was no longer stressed, just exhausted. I couldn't imagine what he had to endure the past few months with Alice; and the strength it took to keep such large groups of vampires under control. I hoped he'd fully come to let go of the day's emotions. He also needed to hunt. I sent him my love and he winked at me.

Edward pulled me closer to his side. There really was no space left to fill. I knew he also needed to let go of the day's anxiety and mental noise. His gift must have been a burden those few hours, in addition to the days before. I felt tired too, impossible as it was in my new body.

I planned to ask if we could escape to Isle Esme with the kids soon. Alice gave me an imperceptible nod.

_Great! As soon as was possible!_ I decided.

"I'm sorry we were away so long, and for all the secrecy. There was a lot to do and it had to be tightly controlled. Things had already changed drastically from expectations as per Bella's books." She continued.

"Are back to those books again?"

Rosalie asked unhappily

"No" I answered

"Yes" Alice contradicted at the same time.

I stared at her in question.

"Which one is it?"

Emmett asked between us. I chose to let her continue. She obviously had a reason to bring them up.

"Bella's books are part of the explanation."

She took a deep breath thinking hard where to begin.

"Alice?"

"Oh shush Edward, I'm getting there!" She shot him down.

Emmett chuckled. This was their normal; what they were used to from the mind reader and future seer. I decided to shield Edward from listening to everyone's thoughts and shrugged when he looked at me.

"Okay, to start at the beginning; I didn't wake up to this life alone like I thought."

Alice informed. Esme gasped in shock.

"Christina?" Carlisle guessed. She nodded.

"The vampire that nursed me at the institution my parents had abandoned me at was her mate. The same one James killed. Christina told me that he used to tell her about me. He had plans to change me when I grew older. She said that even as a human, I could _see_ into the vampire world.

I had seen our family, Jasper and the destruction of the world; both human and mythical. They believed me. James had another three with him then. They fought with her the night I was abducted and changed. She was too late to save her mate. She found me changing a few feet away from his ashes, and took me in."

"Oh, poor dear," Esme felt sorry for Christina.

"I was with her my first years to this life, nearly two decades. She taught me how to survive, even as our diet preferences differed. Between our gifts we managed very well. It hurt her to be with me all the time. I reminded her of her mate. It was for the same reason she couldn't leave me alone in the world.

I told her all my visions. She knew that I would avenge her mate's death in time and made the choice to help me with more pressing matters; than to go after James herself. It couldn't have been an easy decision for her to make. My visions about our family were most painful to her. They were a reminder that I would leave her someday. The ones about the end of the world disturbed us both. We decided to seek help to change those visions. At the time, I didn't see enough to know how."

"Why didn't you go to find Carlisle?" Emmett interrupted

"It was not the right time yet. Jasper was not ready for me too."

Jasper burrowed his nose into her hair.

"You should all know that you may not like what I will tell you now."

She confessed again with seriousness and immediately continued.

"Galileo let us find him."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asked again

"Shush Emmett!"

Rosalie cut him off with a smile. It was a rare tender moment between the two.

"With his gift, he knows everything Em. He knew what we knew and what we were looking for before we met. He knew he could help us. If he didn't want to be found, he would have evaded us easily."

Alice answered him anyway.

"He made us stay with him a few years before he gave us any direction."

"Why?"

This time it was Carlisle who asked. He had found a new fascination with the ancient. I swallowed a chuckle.

"He had been alone a long time and missed having company. At least that's what I thought. He knew how to avoid my gift. Christina never used her gift on him. I could never ask her to; so we stayed. He only informed that it was not yet time to move on.

I still told them all my visions. Sometimes they were more alarming; like important things had changed and caused a chain reaction. We acted when we could. Other times we sat for weeks exploring each angle with little success. Galileo took us to meet Siobhan sometime later. With her gift, we hoped to find a way."

"Siobhan's gift?"

Edward asked.

"I have long suspected that she had a gift. What she did at the clearing yesterday proved me right."

Carlisle answered

"She can influence the outcome of situations. It's a subtle gift."

I informed and found my family staring at me again. I shrugged.

"Yes, she can." Alice confirmed.

"We spent a little under three years with her. Galileo was certain she would be the one to usher in the change our world needed. The only thing left was to map out the events from my visions and understand the triggers and timing. We had to find a way to get the best results.

We tried many different scenarios we could imagine, and none changed the outcome. That was until the day Rosalie found Emmett. I had a vision of Bella. Well, not exactly; but the vision of Edward's mate. Only, she was still human when I saw them together.

That was the break we needed. The visions of Bella made the timing of events clearer. The end would have come soon after Edward had found you. From that we had a timeline with which to work."

We were all stunned to silence.


	108. Chapter 108

**Answers**

**_Bella's POV_**

"Alice, how could you have seen me in…when was it?"

I asked. _Was her gift that strong?_

"1935"

Rosalie answered.

"I don't know Bella, Maybe I needed to." She shrugged.

"You are an important part of my life. I would have seen you sooner or later. The more visions of you two I had, the better I could see the events that would lead to the end and how our family would be involved.

I knew that Aro would want our gifts as soon as he learnt of us, and the things he would make us do for him. If he had succeeded today, we would later be bound to an even more terrifying master."

She shivered.

I was curious.

"So all you had to do was keep us out of Aro's reach? Alice you could do that any day."

Edward was impatient to hear everything.

"Edward, I agreed for our family to be used to set a trap for the Volturi. We were perfectly positioned to keep Aro blinded by his greed; and work to prevent the end of our world as we know it."

Something in her delivery was left unsaid. It made us all understand that she was unwilling, but had no choice.

"I had to keep us out of the Volturi's reach and all those who stood with us. Neither one of us could act without drawing attention to ourselves, the family or our friends. The result was always disastrous.

We needed someone to trust with shaping events to meet the desired end. It was Galileo's suggestion to give control to the human who would be my brother's mate."

"What?" I was stunned

"There was no alternative Bella. He knew you would succeed to protect me and the family while we played the perfect decoy.

When I decided to trust his judgement, the visions changed to what we mostly lived through since you came to us; including the events from yesterday.

Friends we could trust and enemies became clearer. I began to see things with more context when I could not be involved in controlling the outcome. I told them everything.

We were all shocked at the development since it proved to be the best path to follow. Once we had made endless contingency plans spanning over two years we only had one thing to decide; how to give such power to a mortal, a human teenager.

Siobhan was the one to suggest writing you a book. Christina could always make you and anyone with knowledge of its contents forget if there was a need. Galileo assured us that concentrating the book on you and Edward was the best delivery.

I wrote down every vision of you both I had, good things and bad things. Christina decided what made it into the book. Siobhan used her gift to guide our writing to get the best results.

Two and half years later, Galileo returned to us. We had just finished the book and gave it to him to read. He was positive when he gave it back; and assured the plan would still work though a lot still depended on Bella. Our time was cut short when Dimitri found Galileo with Siobhan in Ireland. Aro was curious and sent for them.

Christina removed all memory of us from their minds and we ran. Galileo had warned to keep ourselves far away from the Volturi from the first day we met him.

When we reached America, Christina sent me away. She wanted me to have time with Jasper and the family I love. She also wanted time to herself to mourn her mate now that our task was done. She was the only one who could keep the manuscript and deliver it to Bella. I had to forget or Edward and Jasper would have known what I knew."

I found my mind reeling from all that Alice that done.

"Why didn't you remember when Bella came to Forks?"

Rosalie asked

"Christina is the only one who can bring back memories she took. Even when Bella mentioned the book and future events that I once saw, I could never remember. I only saw things alongside those events, from decisions that were made at the time."

I couldn't decide what to ask first.

"How did she know it was me? That I was Edward's mate?"

The books were delivered to me in Phoenix.

"I gave her your name and a date to deliver the book."

Alice shocked me. I tried and failed to find a follow-up question to that.

"Where is she now Alice? You should have invited her here. She has done so much and is out there alone somewhere."

Esme's heart reached out to Christina.

"Don't worry about her Esme. This is exactly how she is. Try and think about her; try to remember how she looks."

Alice encouraged us.

We all came up blank. We had no memory of her appearance except for what she had done in the past day and what Alice had just told us.

"That's strange. She _was_ here yesterday wasn't she?"

Emmett asked for clarity. We all nodded.

"Besides, she has found a second chance at happiness. I'd bet anything that she went after Galileo." She giggled.

"Really? Aren't you sure?"

I asked. I guess it was good to know that she would be happy again.

"I trust my suspicions. But I can't see her clearly. She is slowly fading from my visions as she is from all our memories. In a few hours we will not remember that she was with us yesterday at all."

She promised.

Christina could make herself disappear from the mind; as she could take memories away and return them.

"How did she know when to meet with you and Jasper, Alice? You left a few months ago."

Edward asked.

She signed uncomfortably.

"I can only guess that she stayed close. You have to understand how much really depended on Bella, to make the right decisions. There was no real backup plan, only one chance to complete our task with a positive outcome. We could only plan for the millions of possible alternate paths to the events, after she received the books.

Each time we tried to give control to a vampire, the plan failed. It is also no coincidence that Bella is a shield. Even if she wasn't chosen because she was a human outside our world; her shield would have been a good reason to leave it all in her hands."

A long moment of uncomfortable silence followed.

"Are you telling us that she stayed close and we had no way of knowing? Does she know about our gifts?"

Edward followed

"She knows you can hear thoughts, Edward. It is the reason she had to take my memories away before I came to the family. I cannot honestly say that she was close enough to watch over us without us knowing."

Her eyes begged for understanding.

She had accepted that she was not in control of everything.

"Where did you find Timothy?"

I asked with sudden suspicion.

"She was waiting with him at the border into Canada when Jasper and I left here. They had traveled together a while."

Her face was clear as day. My suspicion was right.

"Were they together in Phoenix?" I asked

She dropped her eyes to her lap.

"Timothy made me write the letters to you all didn't he?" I pressed.

"He encouraged it, yes."

She admitted.


	109. Chapter 109

**_Answers II_**

**_Bella's POV_**

I didn't know how to feel about the revelation.

I knew the words in the letters were my own. I loved my family before I met hem. I fell in love with Edward the few days before I moved to Forks; and I did everything I could to keep all of us safe and together with all the information I read from those books. That was all me.

_How did Timothy influence it? _

_Did he make the drive to do the right things greater in me? _

_Did he stop at the letters?_

"Bella?"

Jasper called to me - asking what was wrong.

"How do I know that everything I did was motivated by my own thoughts and feelings alone?"

I asked no one in particular. No one answered.

"How much of it was Timothy's influence?"

I wondered how his gift worked. Why did my shield not stop him.

"Please forgive us Bella; all four of us who imposed our troubles on you, and left you with the responsibility to resolve them for us."

Alice begged.

Edward cradled me on his lap.

"It was unfair of us; yet solely necessary and unavoidable. I know if it had been up to me I would have helped you any way I could. I believe Christina and Galileo did the same."

There was silence.

I guessed everyone expected me to ask more questions or say something but I couldn't. I felt betrayed and manipulated.

_How could a sister I hold so dear to my heart allow this to be done to me? Would Edward and I never have found each other if I hadn't been part of their plans? Did they have anything to do with Renee and Phil getting together? Did they encourage me to want to live in Forks with Charlie? How much had they really done?_

"Alice, earlier you said the decisions of events you saw were made long ago. What did you mean?"

Carlisle asked to break the silence.

"Yes Carlisle, the decisions that would lead to the end I saw were made long agao, before I was born. Christina said that I had told her mate much of what was to come. I was young and human then.

Caius had long decided and plotted to take over leadership of the Volturi from Aro. Under his rule, we would be known to humans. They would be enslaved and farmed like true cattle. Our kind who chose to drink from animals would have been burnt. Half mortals would have been hunted and killed like he did the wolves.

The humans would have fought back; even stopped having children by choice. The last generations would have been farmed to produce blood for vampires. The visions were terrifying dad. There was no more life or happiness. All that was certain was suffering and unimaginable sadness; even for the surviving vampires."

I shivered at the mental images of the world she described.

"The why not kill Caius?"

Emmett asked whether they had considered the option.

"Caius was more careful than Aro with his security and his mate's safety. He was always well guarded. Unlike Aro, he never entertained private company or allowed himself to be touched by any other than Aro and his mate. That is how he lived so long given the enemies he had accumulated over time.

We would never have succeeded getting close to him. Recruiting others for our cause was also not an option. I had seen that he would personally deliver us to Aro for execution, and use our deaths to reach his goal. Going to either one of the Volturi with what we knew resulted in certain execution for us."

Alice explained

"I believe what you say of Caius. He was more paranoid than Aro. He was never alone and never close with anyone. Whenever a visitor wanted to speak with him, it was always in the throne room and with the full guard present. I know this pleased Aro. It gave the impression they held no secrets from each other."

Carlisle added

"Aro was shocked to hear Cauis' desire for world domination as we were. Could he never have known?"

Esme asked

"I doubt that. He must have known but never felt directly threatened by Caius in all their time together. The female Gertrude was the trigger. Or rather; her meeting with Caius was the trigger. She was Siobhan's opposite. She would have been the one to bring unimaginable destruction to the world."

Alice informed.

"She was infatuated with Caius and had a burning desire for power. He was in each one of her thoughts."

Edward filled in.

"She planned to kill Caius' mate and take her place as his lover. Caius' mate had a mind control gift of sorts; by her voice. She was peaceful; and he loved her too much to make her use her gift for his purpose. Aro would have had her killed.

With his mate gone, Gertrude would have helped Caius become more powerful than Aro or anyone ruler of our world had ever been. She would have submitted all beings to his will. The moment Aro decided to search for her, the events expected to happen as per Bella's books changed drastically. Her familiarity with the Volturi shortened the timeline. Galileo advised against going after her from the beginning."

Alice explained.

A long moment of silence passed with all of us lost in our own thoughts at the revelations.

"So you're saying the events of the book were a certainty; but now there were other things happening outside the book?"

I asked in confusion.

"Yes, and every time something changed or someone made a different decision than anticipated, it changed something else. I can't explain it all clearly Bella, I'm sorry."

_She was saying that a lot. _

"There were four events that were certain, as written for you in the books. James had to die and by extension his mate Victoria. You and Edward had to suffer a separation for your relationship to progress quickly and become stronger within the time needed. A child would be born to you and Edward; and we had to make a stand against the Volturi.

For the last one, it was of utmost importance that you were your strongest – being so young to this life. The problem was the millions ways those four events could happen. Christina and Timothy had to make sure the outcome of each was what we needed to remain on the path to complete our task."

I closed my eyes against the memory of the pain I suffered when I was in the coma, believing Edward had taken his heart from me.

_She said it was necessary. _

_She allowed it to happen to us._

I wondered what Edward thought of all this and how he felt.

I was torn.

"Who all was '_we'_ Alice?"

Edward asked. Honestly I did not want to know.

"Me, Zafrina, Christina, Timothy, Siobhan, her mate Liam and Galileo. They all worked hard to make everything follow our expectations to get here. Our war started long before the events of yesterday Bella. Please try to think of the bigger picture."

Her words were for me even when Edward asked the question.

She was begging me to understand and forgive.

_Did Edward not feel the same betrayal?_

"What role did each play?"

Edward was all serious when he followed with another question.

"From what they told me and Jasper; Christina had always stayed close to Bella. She was there when you were born and watched you grow; while waiting for the right time to give you the book. It helped that you like to read.

Galileo introduced her to Timothy on your fourteenth birthday. I must believe he knew Timothy was needed. They packaged the one book into four and left them for you to find at the right time.

They were pressed to interfere as Aro had started intensifying his search for gifted vampires. Timothy encouraged you to act soon after you had finished reading the books. The decision you made next would dictate their next move.

It was all you who accepted us and your future. It was your choice to write us the letters sister.

Because you were human, the lasting effect of his gift stayed with you longer. It was his gift that stopped you from telling us anything we couldn't know from the books. If you remember; you had no reason to keep things from us - especially Edward - but knew you had to."

"What? All of that frustration was a vampire's gift?" Rosalie was irritated.

Alice nodded. Her eyes never left my face. I wondered what she had seen as the outcome of this family discussion; and whether she had already acted to manipulate it to be what she wanted.

"Bella had to be fully in charge Rose. She had to make all the difficult decisions. We only had contingency plans based on the many different decisions she alone could make."

Alice paused, waiting again. I said nothing.

"Liam, Siobhan's mate, guided your dreams."

My eyes rose to meet hers in shock.

"It is his gift. He rarely uses it since vampires have no need for sleep. Whenever something changed and at Galileo's advice, he gave you dreams to guide your way. He can do it from far away distances too; so long as he is locked on his target. Of course, not all of your dreams were from him."

I remembered the dream that led Esme to sit out the fight with Maria and Victoria.

I had seen her die.

Venom pooled in my eyes and I blinked rapidly to push it back.

When I didn't speak, Alice continued.

"We were with Zafrina at the border of Canada when Aro visited our home in Forks and read his mind. She was close enough to alter Carlisle's reality from where we waited. Her gift is quite strong. Jasper and I did not suspect anything.

She too, acted on instruction from Galileo and coercion from Timothy. I had a vision of her with us during the fight because she had already decided to find us. She made Aro see events according to Bella's book, relevant to the time. It was important that Aro remained blind. Christina had taken away memories of them for Edward not to know."

They covered their tracks well.

I couldn't help but be impressed by the extent of Zafrina's gift.

"What about the rest of us?" Rosalie asked

"Bella could and did protect you all"

Alice stated.

_No, I hadn't. Emmett felt the torture of Jane's gift - even if it was minimal._

"Siobhan and Galileo visited all the other vegetarian families over time, to gather us the support we needed. They started soon after they had met with Aro together long ago; when Christina and I arrived in the Americas.

They advised them to keep hidden from the Volturi and others' discovery - until I came to collect them. They were to know it was me when I found them; as I did.

Christina returned all memory and visions to me when Jasper and I left here months ago. Galileo had sent them here to find me. It was time to make a stand against the Volturi. I saw much after my memories were returned to me because I knew what to look for."

She stopped there. I stared at a spot on the floor.

_And Rosalie accused me of being a puppeteer!_

I thought bitterly.


	110. Chapter 110

**_Clarity_**

**_Bella's POV_**

Morning light was creeping into the room.

We all sat quietly, still as stone. I did not know how to feel and what to think.

_Was I so narrow-minded to think the books were about me and Edward? Was I vain to want them to have been?_

I felt like a pawn on a large chess board, played by my sister and her allies. They had interfered at every turn; molded my thoughts, actions, reactions, plans and dreams.

Did I resent them for it?

I did not know; but I was not pleased in the least.

Did I wish there had been another truth than the one I now knew?

Perhaps.

I couldn't begrudge Alice the burden of her gift. I lived through it. I was in charge of our family's lives and safety for a year. It was hard knowing more than others.

Galileo, Christina and Timothy barely glanced my way while they were with us at the clearing. It was all business; but they had waited for me decades and watched over me for years.

_Where were they now that they had reached their goal? What did Galileo know of this new day for the world as we know it? What did Alice see now of the future?_

I was letting my thoughts wonder and I knew it. I was purposely pushing them farther away. The only important question I had to face was whether I would do it all again; whether I would give them permission to play me like they had if I knew?

**_'I love you momma' _**

Anthony's thoughts reached my wondering mind. He was awake. How much had he heard?

_'I love you my son'_

I thought back to him. He made no move that he heard me.

**_'I'd let them do it again to have her in my arms like this; with our children, surrounded by our family…'_**

Edward's thoughts filtered to me a moment later.

He had been thinking about the same things I was. His mind was shielded from all our family's thoughts. This was his conclusion, alone. He would give up his freedom of choice; thought, action and gift for this moment.

For us.

I knew I would do the same, for the exact same reasons.

_Had I not withheld information from the family; including the full extent of mine and the children's gifts for their benefit?_

The latter was my choice; without influence – but only a suggestion from the book.

I could have told Edward and refused Aro to read him like I did before.

_But No, I did exactly what my sister taught me to do_.

My thoughts went to our family.

_What did they think of everything they heard? How did they feel about being used as bait? Did we all trust Alice so blindly that we could walk away from this without harm?_

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**_Carlisle_**

"If no one has anything to say - I'd like you all to listen."

Carlisle brought our attention to him. His voice shook when he spoke. He looked vulnerable; like we could end him at any moment.

"I have no regrets over anything that I have done through my long life that brought you all to this family."

He paused, looking at each of us in the eyes before they focused on his grandchildren in front of the dying fireplace.

"I too, have made decisions that impacted all you here for a result I craved. Alone, I decided whom to give immortality and bring into this family."

His apologetic eyes locked on Rose.

"I also did not stop there. In my own way, I strongly encouraged you all to follow our diet."

His eyes dropped to the floor.

"It wasn't all finely planned like what Alice has done to see us to safety; but it's all the same. All our lives together are because of my decisions."

All of us were silent. It was hard not to see the truth of my father's words when he placed his actions next to Alice's, for us to judge.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

**_Esme_**

"When I woke to this life I took a son,"

Esme spoke barely above a whisper, watching Edward with tearful eyes.

"I made him mine to fill the emptiness of the one I had lost. Desperately and tirelessly I work hard in hopes you all find your happiness here, so you never need to leave. I took all of you and keep you in our family to heal my endless pain. Yes, it's not of the same scale as what Alice has done for us, but it is the same." She finished sadly, curling into Carlisle's side.

My parents laid themselves bare before us in hopes of showing us that my sister had not acted so differently.

I searched myself and found that I was not angry.

I was not disappointed in Alice either, I was sad.

Sad at the realization many in our family had done things that led us to this moment; the same for Alice and I. We all played with others lives for our own ends.

My sister Rosalie; though she hated what she had become after the change, she stayed with the family so she could have one. She manipulated Carlisle and Esme to give her the love and attention she craved. She demanded Carlisle change Emmett to be like her - a creature she despised – so she would not be lonely.

Alice has done much and continues to do so; to have her vision of our family fulfilled. My brother Jasper does his wife's bidding…

_0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0_

**_Edward_**

_'Bella, I love you and I'm grateful for the chance to love you. Our peace could have ended yesterday, had it not been for you and my sister. I know that now. _

_Our children would have never again slept peacefully. I don't know if you can hear my desperate call. You look lost and feel so distant from me. It is as if only your body is here. I am afraid you may find the position Alice placed you and our family in unforgivable and decide to leave. _

_Please don't leave us love. Whatever it takes, we will work through it. Please don't leave me. I need you, our children need us. Come back to me. I'm begging Bella'_

Edward's desperate thoughts filled my mind. I was startled.

Why would he think like that? I had no intentions of leaving the family, or abandoning him and our children. How did he come to that conclusion?

I raised my head a fraction to look into his tear filled eyes. He was in pain. I stared at him wondering what had happened to make him feel insecure. My shield was still securely around his mind.

The confusion and desperation in his eyes was all from him. It broke my heart. Without thought I lifted the shield off my mind and his.

'_Why do you think I'll leave you Edward?'_ I asked.

He gasped in surprise but the emotion did not last.

_'I'm afraid you may doubt us and our life together with everything Alice and the others have done. You belong here Bella; with me. I will follow you to the ends of the world if you decide to leave'_

I stared at him bewildered.

_'I wasn't planning to leave Edward. I have no doubts about us'_

I assured. His eyes searched mine for a long moment before he crushed his lips to mine. The kiss was rough and needy.

I returned it with passion, pouring my love and need for him into it.

He could never think like that again.

Were were stuck together, bonded by irrevocable love not a scheme to save the world.

_'Yes, we are. I could never lose you'_

He thought to me

_'You never will'_

I assured. I was aware of our family in the room but couldn't be bothered with being descent.

Edward needed me and that is all there was.

That is all I needed my life to be about.

The events and circumstances that brought us to this moment didn't matter. I was home, safe and whole in his arms.

_'Alice knows it will take a while to get past this but our family will survive it.'_

He told me

_'I need to get away from everything here right now. Let's take the kids to Isle Esme.'_

I suggested.

'_Done!'_

He agreed, picking me up without breaking the kiss. He ran us to our cottage and threw me roughly on the bed.

"If we don't pack and leave now; we will be holed up in here for a month."

He stated, disappearing into the closet.

"That's an equally acceptable way to spend a period of absence"

"Come on Bella, I'm barely holding on here. We need to take this time away; just us. No books, apocalyptic past or possible futures. I want to enjoy my family in the present."

He stood firm in his resolve. I knew he was right and dragged myself to Elizabeth's room. Five minutes later we were ready to say goodbye to our family. The children were excited. Rose and Esme looked like they were going to cry.

"Be safe, and call everyday."

Esme instructed when she hugged me.

"We will."

Edward and I promised.

"I love you my daughter"

Carlisle's voice shook with emotion when he whispered the words to me. I held him tight with all my strength. It wasn't only Edward who was afraid I would leave.

Jasper held Alice to his side behind the family. She was sad and battling to plaster a small smile on her face for the children. I wanted to comfort her but had no words to say.

Edward and I enveloped them in a big hug together. No one said anything.

Our brother Jasper didn't even try to speak with his gift.

I watched Edward kiss the top of our sister's head affectionately. It was obvious they were having a silent conversation. Her eyes focused on me immediately after. I imagined telling her what I couldn't say with my lips; knowing she'd see it.

_'I'm not mad; we just need time to sort through it all. Thank you for the books - for our family - for our children. I love you Alice.'_

I knew as soon as she had seen what I wanted to tell her because she squeezed Jasper hard in the middle.

I kissed him on the cheek before following after the kids and Edward to Emmett's jeep. Our family waved us goodbye with sadness. I couldn't find it in me to change my mind about taking the time away.

We would be alright, I knew that. Alice had seen it.


	111. Chapter 111

**Family**

**_Edward's POV_**

Time flew by.

Days melted into night and in the blink of an eye, seven weeks had passed.

Seven weeks of pure happiness with my small family.

I remember the day Carlisle brought me to Esme's island after he bought it; to ask my opinion on this gift for her. I knew immediately she would love it. Never had I imagined that I too would enjoy it someday. There are no limitations here. We don't shy away from the sun. There is no one to hide from.

I shut closed the small silver phone in my hand and sighed, Esme had called again.

The family missed us.

We missed them too, but Bella insisted she still wanted to stay.

I understood. She was rebelling; refusing to let her emotions get the better of her. Though she had come to accept that Alice had the best intentions from the beginning, she was not happy that her emotions were used to control her.

She felt a little guilt that the family had missed weeks of the children's growth; but not enough to go back home. I would never ask her to do anything she did not want to. My place was wherever she chose to be with our children.

We had talked at length about the year we had, our relationship and our love. I was impressed with the extent of supernatural gifts in my family, and proud of how the children helped us win our stand against the Volturi.

In the end, we agreed we were happy with any outcome that brought us together and blessed us with our children. With the rarity of the half-breeds, Bella acknowledged that Alice had given us the most precious gift. If we hadn't known about Reneesmee, we wouldn't have tried to have a child before she was changed.

We happily enjoyed our time on the island, teaching the children to swim and exploring the island. Sometimes, they refused our company when they wanted to swim with the fish.

We went inland to hunt and enjoy the nightlife in the buzzing city, only to return to the island before dawn.

We were happy.

I had never known such peace since I first opened my eyes to this life. Anthony had come to me to talk about his thoughts and feelings for Taja a week after we arrived at the island.

_"I can't stop thinking about her; and I don't want you or mom to know what I'm thinking. I miss her, why?"_

I explained that she was his mate. Their thoughts about each other were innocent. He likened what I said to the mated pairs in our family. and asked whether he had to be with her immediately.

_"No, you don't. You're both young. Wait at least seven years. Mom says you'll be mature for a relationship with her then."_

I advised

_"Yeah, I don't think I can live with her now. Girls are weird."_

His mind went to Alice, Rose and Elizabeth, making me chuckle_._

_"Will we have children?"_

He had suddenly asked

_"I don't know. That's something you have to talk to her about later, when you're older."_

_"I heard uncle Nahuel say his sisters couldn't have any children because we grow too fast."_

Sometimes, Anthony heard too much.

_"Yes, they said that. You and Taja will have a chance if you want to. Mom and I will support whatever you decide. Don't feel pressured to have children now, or ever."_

He nodded.

_"I'll have to kiss her someday won't I?"_

He asked with a look of horror on his face.

_"Yes"_

I chuckled, enjoying his discomfort.

_"Ew dad, it's not funny!" _

I laughed fully at his tantrum then.

0-0-0-0-0-

"Daddy look"

I turned towards the direction Elizabeth was running from. She had a shell in her hand.

"I found her at the bottom of the ocean"

"She's beautiful, just like you"

I picked her up and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm going to put her back."

She decided

"Don't you want to keep her?"

"No, she belongs in the sea"

_'Like Anthony belongs to Taja, isn't it so daddy?' _

She asked me in thought.

"Yes, in a few years when they are older they'll be together."

I confirmed.

Bella allowed Anthony to call Taja on the phone for two hours, twice a week. She agreed this with Bertha after asking me to describe Anthony's thoughts and feelings about Taja.

"_It's like teenage love. Their thoughts are innocent. They care about each other's wellbeing and want to share everything they think about with each other."_

_"So he is not in pain being away from her?"_

She asked. I found the question odd.

_"No, he's fine. She's in every second thought he has though."_

Bella seemed relieved and satisfied with this. She told me that our Reneesmee from the book was imprinted on by a wolf, and unable to be away from him.

I found it disturbing how she explained their relationship; she was only a day old when he laid his claim on her.

Our Elizabeth was so young, so precious.

I couldn't imagine her attached to any man for a long time. It was sad her kind grew so quickly. I'd have liked to keep her a child a little longer. Taja's parents had taken to teaching her to read and gathering human things in their home to make her comfortable. I imagined they shared my sentiment.

_'Who do I belong to daddy?'_

Elizabeth asked

"You belong to me and your mom until a well-deserving man comes along for you. He'll love you and treasure you forever."

I comforted.

She smiled, accepting my answer but she was not satisfied.

I let her leap off my hands to land on the sand perfectly twenty feet away.

_'Bye daddy, I'm going to put her back before she dries out.'_

She thought as she ran. It was good Anthony and Taja had time to grow into their relationship. Elizabeth would have felt left out in a family of mated pairs. I had been there and hoped my suffering had been in her place too. She shouldn't have to go through that.

"A penny for your thoughts,"

I smiled as Bella appeared at my side.

"It's Elizabeth; She is worried she has no mate."

I informed.

"She'll be fine. I'd be surprised if Alice hasn't seen him yet."

"You'd let her meddle?"

I asked in surprise.

"I don't think she can help it Edward."

There was no anger or sadness in her voice. That was good, she was accepting what she couldn't change about our sister.

"Not yet though. I'd like more time with her."

Yes, it could wait at least seven years.

"Me too, Anthony is talking to Taja. He literally begged me to let him use the phone. Do you know why he was upset yesterday after their call?" She asked.

Anthony had become very good at hiding his thoughts from me. I only understood the reason for his upset after he had fallen asleep, from his dreams. They were dramatic.

"I can only guess that Taja told him about the dynamics of her family. Her mother's mate did not father her."

I hadn't told anyone what I learnt from the pair when they were at our home. I wanted to let Anthony find out for himself; and decide whether or not to tell us.

"Oh?"

Bella looked expectant, asking me to explain.

"Her father sired Riyad. He refused to follow him soon as he opened his eyes after the change, so he went on his own. Riyad met Bertha while hunting. Somehow, he managed to stop from drinking her; but she had already seen too much.

He ran from her, but his sire was close and had seen everything.

He took Bertha out of spite. Riyad searched for weeks, and found her in a desert cave. She was heavily pregnant and starved. Taja was already tearing her way out of her. Crazed with thirst, he drank from her. He would have drained her too.

The only thing that stopped him was a baby's wail in his ear. It was enough to make him realize what he was doing. He was quick to pull Taja out and licked the opening closed. He didn't know how to change her, so it was messy. He fed the baby a human child while they waited for Bertha to wake.

The three wrecked havoc in the war-torn area their first year. Although; they gained control sooner and firmer than most. They have never been apart. Riyad feared his sire might return to the area and find Taja; so they left. When he accepted our offer at the cottage, he wanted Taja to be protected if anything happened to them."

"Oh!"

Bella was shocked, as I had been when I saw the events in the pair's minds.

"Do they have any gifts?"

"I think Bertha does, but I could never get a good reading of it."

She nodded.

"Maybe it's enough to keep them safe, at least for seven years."

She stated hopefully.

"We're going to have to give in sooner than that,"

I pointed out. Anthony had nagged us to either let Taja visit at Isle Esme or take him to visit her. Bertha had told us she was suffering the same from Taja.

"Yeah, I know." Bella agreed. "Maybe we should start with our family. Call Esme. They can come join us here a few weeks, and we'll all go back together."

"Are you sure love?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

I captured her lips with mine, thanking her in the same. Our family could use the time together before we go back to constant cloud, snow and rain. I wondered how long Carlisle would last away from practising as a doctor. Perhaps we'll all take time away from the human world and just reconnect. We only had seven years before the children were mature adults.

_And then…maybe I'll have some grandkids. It's about time I had something to show for a hundred-and-four years on this earth'_

I thought slyly.

_'I heard that!'_

Anthony's thoughts reached me. He was nauseated by the implication of my thoughts for him. I smiled. Life held a promise of beautiful tomorrows.

* * *

Thanks to all who followed the story. It's been great. When I first posted this I had help from my beta LanaLee1. Special thanks to her. The next chapter is an explanation of Alice's epic plans to save the day. Catch me on my other stories, I'll be focusing on them from now on. Bye for now.


	112. Chapter 112

Hi All,

I don't like putting up author notes but maybe this time should be an exception. So, some readers are confused about the answers and explanation Alice gave the family in the end. I'm going to try explain it here, and may give more information on the characters here and there.

Answers

Alice apologized to the family for all the secrecy for the months since she left. Remember she did not call to speak to anyone for weeks. Rosalie and Emmett also called only a few times following instruction from Alice, until she sent them back home with the half-breeds.

Anyway, she starts by telling the family she did not wake up to the vampire life alone, like we know from SM's story. Her visions were so strong while she was human, she could see into the vampire world and the event that would end it all. ((_I'm implying this to be part of the reason she was institutionalized.))_ A vampire working there took a liking to her. He believed Alice's visions and had plans to change her when she was a little older. His mate was Christina.

James (and his then gang of three) attacked them while he hunted Alice. James won the fight and killed the vampire but not before he bit Alice. Christina found Alice changing close to her mate's ashes and took her in. Soon as Alice woke up she had more visions of Jasper, the Cullens, James' death and the end of the world. Christina taught her how to survive and fight.

She made the decision to stay with Alice instead of going after James for killing her mate. Her decision was motivated by what she believed her mate would have wanted; knowing that James would eventually die. She also felt the need to help Alice change the disturbing vision of how the world would end more. (_**I'm not sure whether you want to put this on Timothy's gift. Vampire females are driven crazy by revenge but she was able to put it off -hmm...That would mean Galileo was at work long before Alice and Christina found him.**)_

They traveled together looking for something; anything that could give clues or help. That's how they found Galileo. He has a gift of knowing things. So he knew they were looking for him and the help he could provide. He also knew how to avoid Alice's gift. Strangely, he made them stay with him a few years first. _(It's implied he liked Christina and she returned his feelings, that's why Alice couldn't ask Christina to use her gift on Galileo.) _

All three kept tabs on Alice's visions. Whenever they could do something to change things they did; but sometimes it was out of their hands. When the time was right - according to Galileo's gift - he introduced them to Siobhan.

Galileo knew Siobhan was the next vampire _leader of sorts_ after the Volturi.

Her gift is to influence the outcome of situations. The four of them used the details from Alice's visions to shape the future. They would make millions of decisions and Alice would see the future result. Much of it ended with the same result, the world would end horribly. The same day Rosalie found Emmett in 1935; Alice had a vision of the last member of her family. A human mate for Edward. That vision was their first break, fifteen years after Alice woke up to her vampire life. The more visions of Edward and his mate she had; the better she could see future events that brought on the end of the world as they surrounded her family.

First the gifted of the Cullens would be bound to Aro. He would use them to gather a formidable army. At the peak of his strength, all of Aro's army would be bound to Caius. **This is what they were fighting against more.**

Aro was a much lesser evil in comparison.

Whatever they decided to do to change events, Alice always saw them burnt for treason. That was when Galileo suggested they give up control of the situation to the human who would be Edward's mate.

**_What were the chances Aro would search for his nemesis among human teenage girls?_**

With the family at the center of events; Alice unwillingly agreed they could be used as a decoy. If anything else couldn't go according to their plan, that would right it again. They would be able to trump the Volturi the moment Aro decided her wanted the Cullen children.

(_Remember, they had many contingency plans for every possible decision/outcome. PS. This means every 'what if' question you can think of.)_

Moving on...As soon as they all decided to do exactly that, Alice's visions changed. She saw an alternative to the disaster - a continuation of life - both human and mythical. All four again created millions of scenarios; making different decisions to gather details and map out events to judgement day as they wanted them to happen - involving Bella.

That is how the book/manuscript was written. Siobhan used her gift to make sure they wrote it in a way that would motivate Bella to act favourably; making the story about her and Edward.

Their groupie session was broken up when Aro sent for Galileo and Siobhan after Dimitri sensed them near. Christina made them forget their time with her and Alice. The two returned to America.

As soon as they got there, Christina made the difficult choice. She sent Alice away to find Jasper and her family. Only she could carry the burden of making sure Bella got the book, because she could also protect its contents from being known. Because of Edward's gift, her love for Jasper and the need for Alice to give up control; Christina had to take her memories away before they parted.

This plays in with SM's story where Alice only remembered waking alone and wandering forever after Jasper so they could both find the Cullens. With her memory gone, Alice did not remember anything about Bella or the book, decades later in Forks.

Bella was shocked at all that went on way before she was born. She suspected that she must have been coerced to play into their plan and asked. Alice confirmed Timothy had something to do with it. His gift is to influence others, a different version of Jasper's.

* * *

Bella is reeling from confirmation that she was _directed_ to make certain decisions.

Alice apologized after being defensive of their actions in the last chapter.

The beginning of their success depended on Bella. Even as she could have made a decision against reading the books; going to Forks or chosen Jacob over Edward; they were well prepared to place her back on the _'right'_ path.

Both she and Edward were feeling heavily manipulated from what Alice had told the family.

Alice paints a picture of Caius' rule for the family as an explanation of their actions; Why Bella had to be _helped_ to stay on the path. She was the only ace they needed to secure a future they preferred.

She explains who the trigger was; Gertrude. Even though they had known about her years before, Galileo had advised against going after her. She was ruthless and known for keeping slaves; human, vampire and wolf. She could enslave the body, mind and will of a living being all at once or just one part. _(For example: she would enslave the body while the mind was alert to it's deeds and unable to overrule her gift. It was her preferred method of torture - to break goodwill in others)_ She had tried to overthrow the Romanians in the past; weakening them to the point where it was easy for the Volturi to take over. He attempts to overthrow the Volturi had been thwarted in the past, thanks to Galileo. She joined with them in the end as a means to reach her goal from the inside, through Caius. She was a very powerful vampire! As Edward explained, she was even close to breaking through Bella's physical and mental shields at the clearing.

Alice explains to Bella that four events guided them, except they couldn't predict exactly how they would occur. **_This explains the twists in this story and SM's books._**So when each event happened a certain way, they knew how to place things back on track and what to expect next.

Example: How James died led Victoria to team up with Maria instead of creating her own army. Bella was strong enough to fight for Edward and stop him from leaving her - but their separation couldn't be avoided- it happened differently. She was stronger after the experience, able to shield them when Aro visited the Cullen home. It was necessary for her to be her strongest faster for the Volturi confrontation involving Gertrude.

_(**PS. You have to consider Christina and Timothy's interference with the characters in Forks, since our hero groupie was hard pressed to speed things up with Bella. Whenever things changed, the two years Bella and the Cullens had to prepare was shortened - bringing the final confrontation closer.**)_

**The lives the Cullens led after they read Bella's letters was tightly controlled and monitored. Not just Bella's decisions, all of theirs as well - including Alice.**

Galileo knew how to offer them support when they needed it with involving Zafrina, Liam and Timothy. I'd like to think he is the one who sent the vampire who trumped Getrude and Chelsea's gifts to join Jasper and Alice's group. It makes sense. In the background and throughout the years - Galileo, Christina, Siobhan and Timothy had been hard at work to ready everything and everyone for the time they would be needed in the confrontation against the Volturi. This is outside events involving the Cullens.

After Christina returned Alice's memories, she could see clearly, knowing exactly what to look for. She knew where and how to find the ones who stood with them, vampires the Volturi hadn't heard of. Christina and Timothy also told her what they had been up to while she lived a happy life with her mate and family. Alice sympathize with them.

The Cullens are saddened to learn that their lives had been planned for, controlled and manipulated. They realize that there was a part of Alice they truly hadn't known. Bella is struggling to come to terms with the truth. Although she recognizes that she had been **_the Alice_** of the family since she arrived at Forks. She didn't share everything with them, yet they trusted her blindly and followed her plans. For that reason, she couldn't be angry with her sister.

Carlisle and Esme are afraid that their family could fall apart from learning the truth of Alice and Bella's actions. Carlisle decides to fight for them, by laying his actions open for judgement too – to show that his daughters did not act so different. Esme supports him, Alice and Bella with her own confession.

All the family is afraid of how Bella will react in the end, especially Edward.

Once Bella confirms that she wasn't planning to leave, Alice gets a vision of the family together; they will survive learning the truth.

* * *

#It would be cool if Timothy went after Tanya when the confrontation was over. (Just so she finds her happy ever after. And Alice wouldn't mention that because the family is not ready to hear it; she only mentioned Tanya back and happy with the Denalis. Both Tanya and Timothy are not in their good books at the moment.)

#Elizabeth will meet her mate in six years'time. Bella's gut tells her it's Jacob Black. She still struggles with sharing her and refuses to ask Alice anything about it. Alice has seen who it is. (insert evil laughter here!)


End file.
